


Dany's Back in Town

by Libradoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 'cause Jon loves his Dany 4eva, 'cause nobody puts Dany in the corner, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Coming of Age, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Daenerys Targaryen, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon and Dany are smitten kittens in denial, Light Angst, Modern Westeros, Protective Jon Snow, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but I promise you'll be burned by all the heat along the way, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 198,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libradoodle/pseuds/Libradoodle
Summary: Every summer Dany visited her brother's family in the North and that's how she and Jon first became best friends.  Until something happened one night in their sixteenth year that changed everything, shattering their unbreakable bond.  Now, three years later, Dany's back in town.  Jon tells himself they've both moved on, but can one truly get over their first love?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 686
Kudos: 479





	1. Fall Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> After being a huge fan of Jonerys I finally decided to write my first story. It was supposed to be a one shot between 3k-5k words, but somehow it just kept going and going and now here we are.
> 
> It has been a labor of love and I've already written the first 16 chapters because I wanted to make sure I was able to write a story that I was proud of before posting. I will be uploading 2 chapters a week, on Monday's and Thursday's.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below. I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> P.S. I just wanted to thank all the writers who've contributed to this fandom. I've enjoyed your work so much and not only have you provided me with endless entertainment, but you've restored my love for Jonerys after my heart broke in 2019. So don't ever think your writing doesn't impact anyone. It does. My favorite writers know who they are. Much love to you ladies.

Feels like a fire that burns in my heart

Every single moment that we spend apart

I need you around for every day to start

I haven't left you alone

There's something about you, I stare in your eyes

And everything I'm looking for I seem to find

All this time away is killing me inside

I need your love in my life

We fought in a battle, nobody won

And now we face a mountain to be overcome

You can't turn away, the past is said and done

I need us to carry on

I wanna spend time till it ends

I wanna fall with you again

Like we did when we first met

I wanna fall with you again

**Fall Again - by Glen Lewis**

The automatic doors slid open and a rush of cool air blasted Jon in the face.

Everywhere he looked, throngs of people pushed past each other; businessmen in suits walked impatiently passed families hugging one another, oblivious to the break in foot traffic they caused in their euphoria of being reunited again.

Single travelers pulled their wheeled luggage behind them slowly, while glued to the screen of their phones; children screamed and ran ahead while their travel weary parents struggled to keep up.

He let out a loud sigh and looked up at the monitor indicating which carousel would hold the luggage of flight 212, non-stop from Kings Landing.

“Looks like it’s going to be number 7,” Jon spoke over his shoulder to his parents.

Lyanna Stark smiled. Her grey eyes, so like her son’s, sparkled in the over bright lights of the terminal as they made their way through the crowd.

“I’m so happy that Daenerys is joining us for the summer. When Rhaella told me that she wasn’t going with her friend to Essos, I just knew we had to invite her here. It took a bit of cajoling, but I was able to get her to come,” she told them.

She reached out and clasped hands with Jon’s father, Rhaegar. “It helps that you’re her favorite brother. It wasn’t a very hard sell, even though I had to assure her Mr. Broody over there wouldn’t mind sharing his parents during his last summer home before he leaves for school in the fall.”

Rhaegar chuckled, raising their clasped hands to his lips and lightly kissing his wife’s knuckles. “I suppose since I already have to share you with Jon, it won’t make a difference if Daenerys is here as well,” he sighed dramatically, making her laugh girlishly.

He lowered his voice an octave, “But make no mistake, I’m very much looking forward to getting you all to myself in two months time.”

Jon groaned at his father’s innuendo and made a disgusted face as his parents snickered at his embarrassment.

“Lya, love, did our boy not inherit anything from me? He has your looks and Ned’s unbending personality,” Rhaegar jested as Lyanna laughed.

She took in Jon’s dark glower. “I don’t know…. he certainly gets his moods from you,” she teased both her boys.

“Don’t worry though, my love, I’m sure our boy has your passionate dragon blood too. It’s laying dormant, just waiting for a reason to sing,” she said with a knowing smirk.

Scowling, Jon opened his mouth in rebuttal, but a shout amongst the crowd quickly cut him off.

“RHAEGAR! RHAEGAR, OVER HERE!”

Jon turned his body towards the voice and his eyes zoomed in on the petite figure standing in the middle of the throng, shimmering and shining like a mirage in the middle of the dessert. The noise of the travelers dimmed, the people rushing passed all slowed to a crawl and he felt rooted to the spot, unable and unwilling to move a muscle in fear of the image disappearing before his very eyes.

Her long, silver blonde locks fell in cascading waves down her back, her cutoff denim shorts hugged her like a second skin, showing off lean, toned legs and her red ribbed tank top clung to her in a way that showed off her very curvy, very feminine form.

But it was her face that drew him in, a design of Valyrian perfection.

The last time Jon actually saw her in person was three years ago and she had been on the cusp of womanhood then.

The only connection they’d had with one another since had been online via following each other on social media. It was shallow and abysmal at best.

Now, however, he wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of seeing the glorious Daenerys Targaryen live in the flesh. She was even more radiant in person than he remembered and could have ever imagined possible.

In the next moment, she was scooped up by a jubilant Rhaegar and lifted off her feet. Daenerys giggled in delight as Rhaegar hugged her tightly to his chest and pressed a kiss to her hair. “I have missed you so much, little sister,” he exclaimed.

Dany beamed at him, her smile so wide it showed off her gleaming white teeth.

“Ok, my turn,” Lyanna chided her husband. “I need to hug my girl, too.”

Lyanna threw her arms around Dany as she was placed back on her feet. “We’ve missed you so much, sweetling! We’re so excited you decided to come after all. It’ll be just like old times again.”

As they were getting reacquainted, Jon had slowly pulled out of his stupor and quietly made his way towards the trio.

He stood behind Dany and as his mother finally released her, she slowly turned toward him. She lifted that perfect face to his as she pierced his dark gaze with her own.

Her eyes slowly took him in, starting from the bottom of his athletic shoes to the top of his unruly black curls. There was something dark that flashed in her eyes, almost so quick he didn’t notice it before she smiled shyly at him, her dimple coming out.

“Hi, Jon,” she said barely above a whisper.

Jon opened his mouth, but had to quickly swallow several times pass the lump in his throat.

“Dany,” he husked out, so deep it took him by surprise. He cleared his throat, “You look great. I mean, good…. um, you look well,” he finished off lamely.

Cringing internally, Jon averted his eyes in embarrassment. What the hells was wrong with him? He felt like his brain cells were slowly dying being in her presence.

If she sensed his discomfort, she didn’t show it.

Grinning widely, Dany pushed past any reservations and threw her arms around him. “Jon Snow, ever the poet,” she teased him.

That was her special nickname for him. Once, when they were both eight, his family had visited them in King’s Landing for a week. She made up a game called Secret Agent Hero for them to play and Dany had insisted that if they were spies they shouldn’t use their real names.

After throwing around some ideas, she had dubbed him Jon Snow because he was from the North and loved the cold weather.

In turn, he came up with Stormborn for her because his grandmother always said the night she was born, a thunderous storm had blown through the city, knocking out power lines and causing severe damage to the entirety of King’s Landing.

So Jon Snow and Stormborn had stuck.

Jon tensed for a split second, then relaxed and hugged her back. She fit snugly in his arm as he engulfed her petite body to his.

He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his body to not react to hers, to not notice the way her perfect breasts pushed into his solid chest, tried not to take a whiff of her intoxicating scent, a heady combination of hot spice and sweet ocean breeze.

“I have missed you so much,” she murmured into his ear. “I hope you’ve missed me, too.”

Jon chuckled, “Aye, I have. Summer just isn’t the same without you here with us.”

They both pulled back and Jon reluctantly let her go. He took a step back, needing the space to breathe as he felt enflamed being so close to her.

“Shall we grab your bags?” Rhaegar queried.

“Yes, let’s get your stuff, then we can all go back home and relax for the evening,” Lyanna said as she ushered them toward the carousel. “It was a long flight and I’m sure you’re tired,” she told Daenerys.

Once they picked up her bags, they made their way outside to the car. Lyanna walked ahead with Daenerys, arm in arm, chattering about girly stuff while he and his father walked behind.

Rhaegar pulled two rolling suitcases behind him and Jon had a large duffel slung over his shoulder as well as a small carryon bag in his hand.

As he watched Dany’s hips sway in front of him, her tight denim shorts hugging her sweet little bottom, he brooded silently to himself and worried how he was going to get through the next six weeks of his life.

********

Dinner that evening was a lighthearted affair, with everyone playing catch up and laughing while reminiscing about past summers. Lyanna had made all of Dany’s favorites and she was more than happy to dig in.

Afterward, she and Jon helped clean up the kitchen and bickered playfully back and forth like they used to do. By the time they finished up, it was past ten o’clock so she excused herself to her room to get settled and unpacked.

The first thing she did was enjoy a long, hot shower to wash the day away.

Stepping out, Dany wrapped her body in a big fluffy white towel and used another one to twist her hair on top of her head. She absently riffled through her toiletry bag and started pulling out the contents to line them up along the countertop.

She didn’t mind sharing a bathroom with Jon, having done so in summers past when they were both younger and it was convenient for those late nights when they were supposed to already be in bed, to just sneak into each others room through the connecting bathroom without the adults knowing.

More often than not, it was Dany sneaking into his room since he had a television and they’d lie in his bed watching mindless TV on closed captioning so that Rhae and Lyanna wouldn’t hear.

She took a look around and was pleased to see that Jon still clung to his neat, organized ways. If she was going to have to share a bathroom with a guy, at least he didn’t leave dirty towels on the floor or shaving cream all over the sink.

If anything, she was messier as she didn’t always have the patience to clean up after herself right away.

Finished with putting her stuff away, she pulled off the towel holding her wet hair in place to hang it up on the hook.

She reached for her scented body lotion, lifted one leg onto the edge of the tub and was just starting to slather it on when the door on Jon’s side of the bathroom swung open.

“Oh, shit!” Jon’s shocked face greeted her and he scrambled back like he’d been struck.

“Seven hells, Dany!” he exclaimed through the open door, raking a hand down his face while his eyes roamed anywhere other than on her. “I swear I didn’t know you were in here!”

He was breathing deeply, his muscular chest rising and falling and he had nothing on, but grey sweatpants pulled low on his slim hips, with a towel slung over his naked shoulder.

He looked delectable and she felt her own face flush with heat.

Trying to pull herself together, she gave a nervous chuckle to diffuse the situation. “Don’t worry, Jon,” she told him. “I’m perfectly decent, I promise you.”

Taking a deep breath, Jon slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. “Why didn’t you lock the door?” he demanded through gritted teeth.

“I thought I did,” she told him with a small shrug. “I guess it must have slipped my mind, but it’s an honest mistake, I swear it.”

Gods, she hoped he didn’t think she did it on purpose.

She continued on trying to explain herself. “I’m used to having my own bathroom so usually don’t have to worry about these things. Anyway… I’m almost done in here so just hang tight for one second and it will be all yours.”

Trying to act as unruffled as possible, she looked away from him as she switched legs, pumped another handful of lotion into her palms and ran her hands swiftly up her leg to the bottom of her towel, rubbing the cream in circular motions.

She would show him that she wasn’t bothered in the slightest by the fact they were both half naked.

“There,” she exclaimed. “All done as promised.”

One hand clutched the towel where it was knotted between her breast and the other reached down to scoop up her discarded clothes from the floor. She had made sure to keep her gaze steady and her voice even.

As she turned away toward her door, she heard Jon clear his throat behind her.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, just in time to see him bend down and pick up a scrap of lace that fell out of her arms.

Saying nothing, he only held out her black panties, dangling them from his outstretched fingers as a flush crept up his face.

“Sorry,” Dany squeaked out, cheeks pinking up in return.

She snatched them from his hands, then turned and fled the bathroom as quickly as she could. So much for decorum, she thought.

Once in the safety of her room, she let out a deep breath and decided to start unpacking.

She pulled on her sleep shorts and camisole first, then opened the closet and started pulling the hangers out to put up her clothes.

She was trying to keep busy and ignore the fact that on the other side of her bathroom door, she could hear the shower going. Which naturally led her to think of Jon showering naked. She had really tried not to stare at him shirtless in the bathroom, but it was impossible.

The last time she had seen him was almost three years ago, at her sixteenth nameday party. He had hit a growth spurt that year, his body bulking up with muscle due to the rigorous football-training schedule he stuck to, but still a boy’s body by any means.

Tonight, he was all man and Dany felt a stirring deep in her belly.

The gods had been very kind to Jaehaerys “Jon” Targaryen and while he didn’t have the traditional Valyrian features like she and Rhaegar did, he still possessed the infamous beauty that all Targaryens throughout history were well known for.

As she pulled open drawers and folded clothes, she wondered what it would feel like to press her lips to his pouty ones. They were so lush and full and she wondered what he tasted like now.

When she had hugged him at the airport, she had reveled in his strong arms encircling her. She had felt breathless with her breasts pushed against his hard chest and had prayed that he couldn’t feel her pounding heart through their embrace.

Being only three months apart in age, she and Jon had known each other from birth, although they hadn’t seen each other often growing up.

After Rhaegar fell in love and ran off to marry Lyanna Stark, he had moved to the North to be with her, leaving their family behind in King’s Landing.

She had asked Rhaegar once why he didn’t live down South and he told her he liked being away from the politics and pressure of the capital city.

Their ancestors had founded and ruled Westeros for centuries and though the monarchy was no more, their surname was still a powerful one. Their father Aerys was still heavily involved in local government and had a hand in several different business ventures in and around Kings Landing.

Much to his disappointment, Rhaegar had chosen a different path for himself and preferred the simpler life he had found up North. It initially caused a falling out between the two of them that took years to mend and contributed to Daenerys not seeing her brother as much in her early childhood.

When their other brother Viserys had followed their father into business, it seemed to appease Aerys and went a long way to mend their relationship.

Dany couldn’t say she blamed Rhaegar for leaving because she loved the North too.

She was born after he was already wed, so she never grew up with him, but he’d visit their family whenever he could. Some years, Lyanna and Jon accompanied him and some years he came alone.

After Rhaegar left the business and had his falling out with their father, he had to make his own way to support his family. As far as Dany knew, he’d never taken another penny from their parents and the trust fund that was his sat untouched by his own choice.

Rhae didn’t tell her any of this, but she overhead her parents talking about it once.

Her brother had done very well for himself and she knew that Lyanna also received an inheritance after her father passed that helped out significantly after Jon was born.

The Starks were a very wealthy family in their own accord, but they didn’t come anywhere close to the Targaryens.

Rhae and Lyanna weren’t flashy with their money and Jon was the same way. She respected and admired them for it and not for the first time, she wondered how different her life would have been if she had been raised with them instead of with her own parents.

Her nameday was in September and the summer she was nine, right before she turned ten, she was finally deemed old enough to visit Winterfell by herself during break.

It was during those never-ending hot summer days that she and Jon first developed their close bond.

Jon was always kind to her and allowed her to tag along on all his adventures with his cousins Robb and Arya and their friend Theon. They’d spend hours climbing trees, riding their bikes all around town, swimming in the numerous lakes and rivers surrounding the area and getting into all kinds of mischief.

The North was so different from King’s Landing; it was vast and filled with endless places to explore for a city kid like herself.

Children there weren’t coddled and parents had no problems letting their kids roam around unsupervised all summer long.

Since Rhae and Lyanna both worked, she and Jon were entrusted to fend for themselves, which thrilled Dany to no end. Her own parents insisted on knowing where she was at all times and her schedule was filled to the brim with extracurricular lessons they deemed important for a girl her age.

Jon and Dany were free to do as they pleased as long as they stayed out of trouble. If they needed an adult for any reason, Jon’s Aunt Cat was a stay at home mom and the Starks lived within walking distance from their house.

When Dany was thirteen years old, the boys started playing organized sports during the summer and so she and Arya usually ended up stuck with Sansa and her friend Margaery doing things like going to the movies, hanging out at the mall and mostly staying indoors.

By then, puberty had hit and she became more interested in clothes and boys anyway, so it was a natural progression to be pulled from their little group.

But when it was just she and Jon at home, he was more than happy to spend time with her. They’d watch movies together, sneak into each other’s rooms, stay up all night talking about their dreams and goals.

Missandei was her best friend, of course, but Jon was like a different sort of best friend as well, and she had missed the close relationship they used to have.

Three years was a lot of time to be away from him and she was determined to mend their broken relationship while she was back in town.

She knew they could never allow anything romantic between themselves, but she missed her best friend and just wanted him back.

Sighing, Daenerys put her empty bags away and as she lay in the dark, tried desperately not to think of kissing Jon and the warmth of his strong arms as he held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the first chapter? Not much happens Chapter 1; it's more laying out the backstory and setting the scene. It's definitely one of the shortest ones in the story as most will be between 6k-8k words, with a few exceeding that.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, but I love comments just as much.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Jon and Dany's first morning alone together  
> Split POV


	2. Green Eyed Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany spend their first morning together. A challenge is issued and accepted. Bitches be thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everybody, for the love and kind words you've left me. 
> 
> I'm an impatient reader and that's why I love to binge read my fics. Turns out I'm an impatient writer too, so I'm releasing this story a day early. I figure no one will mind.
> 
> Now that we've got the pesky intro and backstory set, we can finally get to the good stuff, ie, Jonerys interactions. So sit back and lets dive in.
> 
> Shall be begin?

Jon let out a big yawn as he rounded the last step into the kitchen early the next morning.

“Morning, sweetling,” Lyanna smiled over her steaming mug of coffee.

She was already dressed for work and was sitting at the kitchen table, checking emails on her phone. “You look tired,” she observed, giving him a once over.

Jon grimaced, but tried to give her a smile to ease her worries. “It’s not easy sharing a bed with a dog that hogs the covers,” he explained. “Ghost had a hard time settling down.”

At the mention of his name, Jon’s white wolf-hybrid dog tilted his head at him in confusion.

Jon knew blaming his lack of sleep on his poor dog wasn’t fair, but he didn’t think his mother wanted to hear over her morning coffee that the real reason he had trouble sleeping was because images of Dany in her scant towel, wet from her shower and rubbing lotion all over her body, had haunted him all night.

He had tried his best not to stare at her glistening skin, or at the way the water droplets had slowly slipped down her throat and down onto the swells of her exposed cleavage before disappearing into the towel.

In that moment last night, Jon had never wished harder for a knot to hold, all the while hoping it wouldn’t.

That image had easily morphed into Dany in soft black lace panties and nothing else.

He had hoped his cold shower would help, but being surrounded by her scent made things even worse; he couldn’t escape, as her smell was everywhere.

“Well, your father already left for work and I’m heading out soon, so make sure you keep Dany entertained today,” Lyanna told him. “Do you two have plans to meet up with your cousins?”

Fixing his plate of eggs, Jon grabbed some toast and poured himself some juice. “We haven’t really had time to discuss anything yet. I’m sure we’ll figure it out once she comes down.”

He took a big gulping swallow of the liquid.

“Figure what out?” Daenerys chirped as she breezed around the corner.

Jon’s eyes tracked her every movement from behind his glass as she strode into the room nonchalantly, a vision of loveliness with the soft, early morning light filtering at her back.

Her silver blonde hair was damp from her morning shower, hanging loosely around her dewy face and she was wrapped in a long ivory silk robe with draping lace edged sleeves that flowed airily around her curvaceous body.

Her robe was tied into a bow at her waist, the neckline displaying the creamy skin of her delicate throat and chest.

As she took a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen island, her long robe fell open at the slit below her waist, exposing one very shapely, supple thigh as she crossed her legs, her dainty feet bare.

He just knew she was completely nude underneath and he swallowed hard as he closed his eyes in an attempt to gather his scattered wits and keep his breathing steady.

“I was just asking Jon what your plans were for the day,” Lyanna explained, eyeing him as she stood up. “He’ll have to be your chauffer while Rhae and I are both at work.”

Dany turned to face Jon, an inquisitive look on her face. “What are your plans with me, Jon?” she asked innocently.

She didn’t miss the scowl on his face and she suppressed a smirk.

Was she flirting with him? He couldn’t for the life of him understand why she would be, but then again he hadn’t been around her for a few years. Maybe that was just Dany’s nature. She was a Targaryen, after all, and they could be very charming when it suited them.

“I haven’t checked in with the others yet, but I’m sure they want to see you,” Jon told her. “I can text Robb and see if anyone wants to meet up for a bite to eat tonight.

“Yes, let’s do that!” Dany exclaimed excitedly. “I really want to catch up with everyone. It’s not the same chatting with them online and I really miss Sansa, Arya and Robb.”

Grabbing her keys off the counter, Lyanna walked toward the garage door. “Well, I have to get going, but you two enjoy your day,” she called over her shoulder.

The door slammed shut behind her and Jon was left alone with Daenerys.

She looked at him while she nibbled on a piece of buttered toast. “Before we get our day started, do you mind if I squeeze in a workout? I have to get my cardio done in the morning or I’m liable to skip it altogether.”

Jon swallowed his last bite before he answered, “If you want to, you can go for a run with me and Ghost. I usually take him for a two mile run every morning.”

He smirked at her, “But only if you can keep up, Stormborn. I’m not carrying you back to the house like I did when you were twelve.”

Dany’s lips quirked up, remembering that day well. “As I recall, the only reason you even had to carry me home was because _your_ friend Theon got his kite stuck at the top of that old oak tree and he needed someone smaller to climb to the top and get it down for him. I twisted my ankle because I was doing you a favor.”

“Wasn’t my favor,” Jon shook his head adamantly. “My kite was fine,” he reminded her. “And besides, we both know the real reason you twisted it and it wasn’t because you were climbing that tree.”

He gave her a knowing grin. “It was because you were trying to show off by jumping down the last ten feet instead of just coming down like a normal person would have.”

“Damn you and your exceptional memory,” she huffed out in annoyance. “Don’t you ever forget anything?”

He gave her a smug look. “Just trying to keep you honest, Stormborn.”

_He remembered standing near the base of the tree along with Robb, Arya and Theon, looking up nervously at Dany as she scaled down._

_When she got closer to the ground, she spontaneously jumped off without any warning, landing hard on her left ankle before quickly falling to the ground._

_The four of them ran to her, with Jon the first to reach Dany and he picked her up off the ground to set her gingerly back on her feet. He knew something wasn’t right as she winced in pain and clung to his arm._

_She tried to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal, but he knew she was in a lot of pain._

_They had no choice but to cut short their day at the park and as she and Jon walked home, she had put on a brave face and did her best to hobble next to him._

_After two blocks of him repeatedly asking if she needed help and her rebuffing him, Jon finally had enough and crouched down in front of her._

_‘Hop on,’ he had told her gruffly, annoyed at how stubborn she was being._

_He thought she’d refuse yet again, but after hesitating for only a moment she gingerly climbed onto his back and wrapped her slim arms around his neck as he stood back up._

_Dany had always been petite for her age and he carried her easily, holding her legs securely around his waist._

_They continued for another block when he felt her lean in close, her lips barely glancing off the side of his face._

_‘Thank you, Jon,’ she had whispered quietly, her breath tickling his ear._

_He hadn’t answered her, but did shoot her a look over his shoulder, one side of his mouth quirked up in a half smile._

_They walked the remainder of the way home with her on his back while she did her best to regale him with all the latest gossip from his school that she had heard from Sansa._

Smiling at the memory, he marveled at how scrappy she’d always been. He had no doubt she’d do her best to keep up with him on their run.

Dany arched her brow at him. “Don’t you worry about me, Jon Snow. I can keep up,” she responded. “We’ll see if you have the stamina to match _me_ ,” she challenged him.

Gauntlet thrown down, Jon swallowed as Dany uncrossed her legs and stood up.

His eyes following her shapely form as she sauntered out.

“Meet me out front in ten minutes,” he hollered to her retreating back.

**********

Standing in the driveway, Jon bounced on his feet as he loosely held Ghost’s leash in his hand. He had changed into blue shorts and a sleeveless white t-shirt, his dark ringlets messily raked back and tied with a band.

He took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, still cool with a nice breeze blowing through the green leaves of the trees. The summer heat hadn’t permeated the air yet and Jon was looking forward to working off some of his sudden excess energy.

He felt too energized, despite the restless night spent tossing and turning in his bed. His blood was pumping and he fought off the urge to pace around like a restless wolf while he waited for her.

The front door slammed closed and he turned toward the porch as Dany bounded down the steps.

The blood that was pumping through Jon surged and he could feel his heartbeat thumping as if he’d already blasted through his first mile.

Dany was dressed all in black, in shiny skintight leggings and a matching sports bra, showing off the beginning swells of her marvelous cleavage and looking like a not so innocent dominatrix. Her silver hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and all her exposed skin gleamed from the sheen of her sunblock. 

Jon wondered why the hells she wasn’t wearing a shirt, but then set his jaw stubbornly, determined to show her he wasn’t distracted in the slightest.

“Ready to bend the knee to me?” she teased him.

“That will never happen," he retorted. "Do I look like I can't handle you?”

In lieu of an answer, Dany just smiled sweetly and linked her hands together as she raised her arms above her head, stretching towards the sky.

Of course, the move caused her leggings to ride down lower, just enough to expose her adorable belly button.

“What are you doing?” Jon inquired, as if he didn’t already know the torture in store.

“Just stretching,” she replied. “I always do a quick stretch to warm up my muscles.”

She paused, looking him up and down. “You’re welcome to join me. In fact, I highly recommend it. I bet you can’t even touch your toes,” she told him haughtily.

Jon scoffed and spread his arms out. “Don’t need to, Dany; I’m in excellent shape. Ghost and I do this nearly every morning and we can easily do two miles in our sleep. But please don’t let me stop you,” he answered with a mock bow.

“Who said anything about two miles?” she inquired as she bent in half at the waist and grabbed behind her knees, leaning into her stretch. “I mean, that may be all you and Ghost can handle, but it’s not nearly enough of a workout for me.”

Fucking hells, Jon thought, trying desperately not to enjoy the view as Daenerys stayed bent over, now spreading her legs wide and grabbing her ankles to deepen her stretch.

How was he expected to run for miles when he was already so parched and they hadn’t even started yet? Not to mention his damn loose shorts would do nothing to hide his excitement.

“I’ll tell you what, Jon,” she leaned over to her left side and looked over her shoulder at him. “When you get tired, just let me know and you can come back. I’ll be happy to continue with Ghost.”

She batted her eyes at him sweetly, then stood up and stretched her back out.

Like hell, he thought as he eyed her.

There was no way he was going to let Dany beat him. He knew she’d rub it in his face for the rest of the summer if he allowed that to happen. He knew it would also be the first thing she told Robb and Arya too, when she saw them.

Jon rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated sigh. “Enough with the stretching! Can we just get on with it?” he pleaded.

Smiling, Dany stood upright. “Shall we begin?”

*********

They easily ran the first mile through the neighborhood, keeping pace with each other.

He and Ghost usually ran to a nearby park and back, but since Dany was insistent on doing more than their two miles, they decided to run around the park as there were many trails meandering through it with plentiful shade trees.

Jon did not miss the double takes Daenerys received as she ran alongside him. It seemed every male that passed would undoubtedly crane their neck to watch her as they ran by and each time they quickly looked away when met with Jon’s icy scowl.

Somewhere around their third mile, he was pretty certain they were being followed as he didn’t think three thirteen year old boys wearing skinny jeans were seriously running for their health. Despite him doing his best to intimidate them by glowering their way, the boys trailed closely behind them for about half a mile before finally giving up.

Though annoyed, Jon could hardly blame them; what horny thirteen-year-old boy could resist following a bouncing, spandex clad Daenerys?

Approaching their fourth mile, he wiped the sweat from his eyes and stole a glance at her.

She was breathing heavily, though her steps didn’t falter in the slightest. His shirt was already soaked through with sweat and he was beginning to develop a stitch in his side.

He glanced down at Ghost and was chagrined to see that his dog had a big smile on his face, tongue hanging out and keeping pace with them easily. Jon knew he’d have no readily excuse there to stop.

As he was pondering his next move, they came upon some restrooms.

“Hold on, Dany,” he panted. “I have to take a piss.”

Daenerys pulled to a stop and nodded. “That’s fine,” she panted. “Give Ghost to me and we can wait out here for you.”

She held her hand out for the leash and Jon handed it over.

“Do me a favor and get him some water from that fountain over there,” Jon pointed to her.

She nodded and started pulling Ghost toward it as Jon walked into the restrooms.

He really did have to take a piss and after relieving himself, he walked over to wash his hands then splashed his face with some cold water.

He removed the band holding back his hair so he could douse his curls in cold water. He did his best to wipe down his sweaty body with the paper towels, then thought ‘fuck it’ and just pulled his shirt off and over his head.

He was too damned hot and sweaty to care and if it would bring him some semblance of relief, then so be it.

As he walked out of the restroom, he spied Dany talking to some guy who had his back turned to Jon. He watched as the stranger leaned in and said something, making her laugh.

Jon frowned and picked up his pace as he walked up to them, trying to get a look at whom was she was talking to.

“You’re back,” Dany said, eyeing him over and the guy turned around to face him.

“Bolton,” Jon growled out.

“Targaryen,” Ramsay sneered right back at him.

Dany looked between the two guys and sensed the undercurrent of tension in the air. “I take it you two know each other?”

Jon scowled as both guys took appraisal of one another, neither one happy to see the other.

There was no love lost between them and more than once, Jon had wanted to punch the smug grin right off Ramsay’s face. He was a bully and took sadistic joy in torturing those he deemed weaker.

Their freshman year, Ramsay had relentlessly taunted Sam Tarly, a nerdy, fat kid in their class. One day in gym class, Jon finally had enough and got right in his face, telling him to quit his bullshit and a shoving match ensued. Had it not been for Coach Mormont breaking it up, the two boys would have come to blows.

After that day, he earned the admiration of Sam and the hatred of Ramsay.

The guy had spent the next four years trying to one up him in everything they competed in and Jon was man enough to admit that he took immense pleasure in the fact that Ramsay rarely succeeded in besting him.

In their sophomore year, Ramsay had been dating a girl in their class named Myranda. While at a party once, she had grabbed him by the shirt and tried to kiss him.

He pushed her away because he could tell she was drunk, but not before others at the party saw.

The next week at school, she showed up with a black eye and told everyone she walked into a door, but he always suspected Ramsay found out and roughed her up.

All of that enmity between them culminated in their senior year of high school, when Ramsay had decided to run for class president.

As a direct taunt toward Ramsay and unbeknownst to him, Sam had stood up and nominated Jon as well.

He had never particularly wanted to be class president, but there was enough support from the student council that his name ended up on the ballot along with Ramsay’s.

To his great surprise, he ended up winning with the majority of the votes from the student body and Ramsay was humiliated. He had already gone around proclaiming himself as the ‘King of the North’ Winterfell High for weeks prior to the election.

Sam had always told him their peers saw him as a great leader and he was well liked, but until he won the election, he didn’t actually believe it much.

Now, their high school days were behind them, but the animosity between them remained.

“Yeah, we know each other from North Winterfell High,” Jon grumbled.

“And how do _you_ two know each other?” Ramsay directly asked Daenerys, turning his back to Jon in a bid to dismiss him.

“We’re family,” Dany hesitantly stated. “I’m Jon’s aunt, visiting for the summer from King’s Landing.”

“Really?” Ramsay’s smug smile stretched even wider as his eerily pale eyes burned with something dark and devious that instantly made Jon’s stomach clench.

“That makes more sense as to why you’re hanging out together. You are much too lovely for Jon otherwise,” Ramsay explained.

Daenerys gave a nervous laugh, eyes darting to gauge Jon’s reaction. Seeing Jon’s glower, she demurred. “Well, it was very nice meeting you, Ramsay, but we have to get going now. Got to keep that heart rate up, after all,” she reached out to shake his hand.

Ramsay, being the insufferable asshole he always was, quickly raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it before dropping it.

“The pleasure was all mine. I surely hope to see you around, Daenerys,” he stated smoothly.

Dany smiled politely at him and as she and Ghost skirted around him toward Jon, he did not miss Ramsay’s eyes roving appreciatively over her body, nor the way he licked his lips as he ogled Dany’s ass behind her back before bringing his gaze up to give Jon a challenging stare.

Jon seethed, clenched and unclenched his right hand; the need to pummel Ramsay Bolton’s face to a bloody pulp licking at him like hot flames.

Before he could do anything, Ramsay abruptly turned his back and sauntered away in the opposite direction.

Jon watched him closely and did not move until Ramsay was out of his sight.

“Hey, are you ok?” Dany asked him.

He didn’t respond immediately and she moved closer and grabbed his bare shoulder. “Hey, I’m talking to you,” she said again, louder this time.

He turned his sullen gaze toward her and tried to relax his stance. “Sorry,” Jon muttered. No one was able to get under his skin more than that Bolton bastard.

Daenerys moved her hand from his shoulder and smoothed it up the side of his neck reassuringly. “I take it you two aren’t friends,” she deduced.

Jon chuffed out a breath. “Something like that.”

Not wanting to unload all his history with Ramsay onto her, he gave the easiest answer he could. “He hates that I beat him for senior class president.”

Dany regarded him with a smirk. “Yes, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that,” she said with mirth in her eyes.

“How _does_ someone as dark and broody as _you_ win that popularity contest anyway? Hmm? Everyone knows that’s all high school elections are about.” She raised an eyebrow in question.

As Jon looked at her, dazzling smile lighting up her entire face, her eyes shimmering with curiosity, he felt the tension melting away and couldn’t stop his lips from slowly curving up into a wide grin of his own.

“Damned if I know, Stormborn,” he shook his head with a chuckle. “It must be my sparkling personality that did them in.”

They both burst out in laughter and suddenly, Jon was very aware that she was still lightly caressing his neck. She was standing so close to him, invading his personal space.

His laughter sputtered off and he looked into her eyes, feeling the heat spreading from her palms onto his skin that had nothing to do with the summer sun above.

Dany’s fingers stilled and she slowly moved her hand down his neck and across his damp shoulder, down his naked pectoral muscle and lingered for just a second too long over his pounding heart.

She gazed at him from under her thick, lush lashes and he saw her tongue dart out and stroke her pretty pink lips.

Desire, thick and choking, flooded him at once and his legs almost buckled from the sudden assault.

In one split second, the moment evaporated like mist; Dany dropping her hand as she took a big step back from him. Uncertain of where to look, she kept her gaze down and cleared her throat.

Seeing the humans finally moving, Ghost excitedly jumped up at Jon, as if imploring them that enough was enough, time to move out.

“Is Toasty Ghosty ready to go?” Dany asked, reaching out to ruffle his fur.

“Toasty Ghosty?” Jon asked incredulously. “Dany, please tell me you haven’t called him that around others? He’ll never be able to show his face again if the other dogs get wind of this. Even the neighborhood cats will make fun of him,“ Jon added knowingly.

“Jon Snow, don’t tell me you’ve never given him a cute nickname,” she implored him. “I don’t believe a pet can be properly loved until they get a nickname. It is known,” Dany stated emphatically.

Jon snickered at her serious tone and shook his head. “Ghost is a tough boy, the scariest of beasts.”

He looked at his dog as he lolled his tongue out the side of his mouth. “He and I don’t go for cute nicknames,” he told her.

Shaking her head, Dany gave him a look full of pity. “Gods, Jon, you so need me in your life,” she quipped with a giggle.

She was so cute Jon couldn’t help his laughter from ringing out.

He held out a hand for Ghost’s leash and Dany handed it over. He stooped down and tied his sweaty shirt into a knot on the leash, then stood up with a heavy sigh.

“How much longer do you want to run?” he asked her. “We’ve already done almost four miles and it’s another mile back to the house from the park, so…” he trailed off and gave her a pained look.

Tapping her chin, Dany returned to him a knowing look.

“So… in other words, what you’re saying is that you yield? That you’re begging mercy of me?” Dany looked at him expectantly, a smirk playing at her lips.

Exasperated, Jon blew out a breath. _Damn it!_ He knew she was going to make him say it, and from her smug smile she knew that he knew it as well.

He cleared his throat dramatically, stood up straight as he could, one hand behind his back, the other waved towards her and dipped his head in a low bow as he bent the knee to her.

“I yield to Queen Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen, first of her name, the queen of cardio, The Unrivaled, breaker of Jon Snow’s spirit and Goddess of All. I am but her humble servant and I worship at the alter of her royal greatness.”

It was a game she had made up when she was almost ten years old, during their first summer together and over the years became a way to humiliate the loser of whatever bet they found themselves in.

They both understood the rules, had agreed to it in perpetuity and even though they were no longer children, he knew he still had to pay his dues.

“Rise, Jon Snow,” she beckoned him in her most regal voice. “I am a most gracious queen and shall take pity on you this day.”

Jon grumbled as he slowly stood up. Daenerys had a huge grin on her face and she giggled uncontrollably as she turned around and started running back towards the trail they came from, Jon falling in closely behind her.

As she ran a few feet ahead, his eyes strayed down to her round ass, lovingly embraced in her skintight leggings.

Just before they made their way out of the park, they passed by the three thirteen year old boys sitting on a bench near the entrance.

As he trailed behind Daenerys, one of the boys gave Jon a knowing smirk, while another gave him a thumbs up in a show of solidarity.

Jon returned a sheepish grin, but try as he might, he couldn’t look away from the sight in front of him, mesmerized by the sway of her hips.

It was a fight between the wiggle of her sweet cheeks and propriety; therefore, his self-control had no chance of winning against such an unevenly matched fight.

*********

Once they departed the park and got back on the main street towards home, Daenerys took pity on Jon and slowed down so he could catch up. Jon had excellent stamina, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with her.

This last senior year of high school, she had joined the track team and many Saturdays were spent running miles upon miles with her teammates through the neighborhood surrounding her school.

She was in excellent cardio shape and she knew it.

Jon was no couch potato either; he was a star athlete throughout high school and had the body to match, but she knew his workouts leaned toward heavy weights and less on running.

When he did run, his training focused on speed, while hers was aimed for distance.

She stole a glance at him and it was truly unfair how beautiful he was. She was certain she looked a hot sweaty mess, but not Jon. No, their run just made him more appealing as his curly hair had come undone somewhere along the way and gave him a serious case of sexy bedhead.

She had nearly had a heart attack when he came out of the restroom shirtless and was secretly glad that Ramsay had distracted her enough to keep from gawking as he approached them.

At the moment, the sunlight was glinting off his hard chest, his incredibly sculpted body glistening with sweat and making him look like the Warrior God brought to life.

She remembered exactly how those muscles had felt underneath her palm, how hot his skin had felt under her touch, how firm, and she had the craziest inclination to stop him right there in the middle of the street and lick the sweat off his chest, consequences be damned!

Beyond embarrassed at her carnal thoughts, her cheeks flushed and she was grateful he didn’t notice as she was more than prepared to blame it on the heat.

They came up to a stoplight and paused so she could hit the crosswalk button as they waited for the light to turn.

Panting heavily, Jon put his hands on his waist, his shorts hanging just enough to show off the beginning dip of his hips, serving to highlight his chiseled abs and distracting her in the worst way.

While they waited, a convertible car slowed down as it approached them.

Dany could see what looked to be about four university-aged girls inside, two in the front and two in the back. The windows were rolled down and the girl in the front passenger seat was leaning out and let out a loud wolf whistle as they neared.

“Hi!” she yelled out to Jon as they stopped the car in the middle of the road and her friends all giggled.

She was hanging half out, her elbows braced on the window frame and cleavage on full display in her low cut tank. She smiled at him and tossed her mane of dark hair over her shoulders.

Dany rolled her eyes and looked over at Jon. Of course, he had a big, stupid grin on his face that she wanted to wipe off.

“My friends and I think you’re really cute,” one of the girls in the backseat shouted to him, totally ignoring the dirty look Daenerys shot at her.

“You’re so hot!” another girl yelled out followed by a chorus of agreement and more giggling.

Jon’s face was bright red, but before he could say or do anything the car behind the girls started honking their horn impatiently. They squealed with laughter and all blew him kisses as they started to pull away.

Dany shook her head in indignation as she watched them leave. “Thirsty bitches,” she muttered at the retreating car.

The crosswalk button for them started signaling and she quickly jogged away, not bothering to wait for Jon and Ghost.

“Hey, Dany, wait up!” Jon called out to her and ran to catch up with her on the other side of the street.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. “We’re almost home so why don’t we just walk the rest of the way,” he suggested.

“Oh, you would love that, wouldn’t you?” she spit out at him, her temper firing up. “Maybe some more of your admirers can drive by and proposition you on the street again!”

Jon turned her to face him as he tried, and failed, to hide his amusement.

“Are you mad at me? Because if you are, I can assure you I did nothing to encourage that at all,” he explained.

She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn’t help it. Jon wasn’t her boyfriend, but she still did not appreciate those girls ogling him. She wondered what he would have done if they hadn’t been rushed away so quickly.

She shouldn’t care, but oh, she did and she wasn’t prepared to examine the reasons why.

“Why would I be mad at you?” she protested instead. “If you enjoy getting a cheap thrill from some desperate girls, then that’s your prerogative. And don’t stand there pretending like you’re not loving all the attention either,” she pointed an accusing finger at him. “You can’t even hide that shit eating grin off your face if your life depended on it!”

Jon tried to look properly chastised, but his lips quirked up at the corners. He quickly pressed them together to suppress his smile as he cleared his throat. “Can it be that the mighty Queen Daenerys is feeling a tad bit jealous?” he inquired.

_Jealous?_ Dany would not entertain such an outrageous idea, even as she fought off the little voice inside that was clamoring to declare Jon as her own.

She would never admit such a thing, _especially_ to him.

“Me, jealous? I assure you I am _so_ not jealous!” She sputtered out, refusing to meet his eyes. “I’m just offended,” she claimed instead.

“Offended,” Jon repeated, scrunching his face up as if considering the idea. “How so, Dany?”

“Well, if you must know,” she paused, searching her brain for an explanation. “What they did was just extremely rude and breaks the girl code,” Dany settled on with a nod of her head.

Jon raised his eyebrows and silently bid her to continue so she did.

Feeling more confident, she continued. “For all they know, I _could_ be your girlfriend and they didn’t even care. They just hit on you right in front of my face; it’s so disrespectful! I just don’t appreciate the blatant audacity and _if_ they had gotten out of their car, they would learn real quick you do not mess with a Targaryen!”

She crossed her arms underneath her breasts, waiting for him to respond.

Jon rubbed the beard on his chin in consideration. “Look, I admit it’s flattering to be admired, but believe me when I say I have zero interest in girls like them.”

He stopped speaking for a moment to look into her eyes so she could see the sincerity reflected there.

Dany felt the fiery flames of her temper simmer down a notch and she allowed a tentative smile to appear.

“Really?” she asked.

Jon nodded and continued. “And you’re right, I am enjoying this, but not for the reasons you think.”

He leaned in to her as if imparting a secret and whispered in her ear, “I thoroughly enjoy seeing you filled with such jealous rage.”

And then the sly bastard pulled back and had the audacity to wink at her.

“SEVEN HELLS!” Dany exploded. “FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM SO NOT JEALOUS! I’M NOT!” She shrieked at him, fighting the urge to stomp her foot like they were ten years old again.

He’d always known exactly what to say to get a rise out of her.

Jon only threw an arm around her as he started walking and pulling her along, patting her head in a most condescending manner.

“Ok, I believe you,” he lazily drawled out in his most patronizing tone as she tried unsuccessfully to get out from under his arms.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side, Stormborn,” he stated with mock fear. “You’ve got the dragon temper for sure.”

He tried so very hard not to laugh at her, but then he couldn’t hold back anymore and started chuckling.

Dany glared at him for a moment, filled with indignation that he should know her so well, before she felt a bubble of laughter rising in her chest. She tried to tamper it down until she finally burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Ghost, never one to be left out, started wagging his tail furiously and danced around in circles at the end of his leash.

“That’s right,” Dany nodded emphatically as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “You do not want to wake the dragon, Jon Snow!”

They continued on, breaking out in fits of laughter as they walked all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, Jon and Dany are extremely hot and everyone be thirsting after them.
> 
> For those who care, I know they're supposed to be British, but I had to change all the arses to asses in this story. Calling Ramsay an insufferable arsehole just doesn't pack the same punch as calling him an asshole. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Our dragons are finding it harder to fight the resistance, Netflix and Chill, flashbacks  
> Split POV


	3. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany enjoy some quality time after their cardio workout, Ghost is the cutest wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm back again. So I know I originally said two chapters a week, but then I looked at the calendar and that gets us all the way to first week in February, which seems soooo long away. I've decided to amend my updates, so I will be posting Monday/Wednesday/Friday until we get to Christmas/New Year week. I know how busy those last two weeks are so I'll go back to posting Monday/Wednesday and resume three times a week in January. By my estimation this story will come to conclusion third week in January, which I think is much better. 
> 
> This shortens my time to write the last three chapters, but I think I should still be able to finish on schedule since I'm halfway done with ch. 17 already. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and kudos. You guys are the best.

There's something in your eyes

Makes me want to lose myself

Makes me want to lose myself in your arms

There's something in your voice

Makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts

The rest of my life

If you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

If you knew how happy you are making me

Oh I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

Feels like home to me

Feels like home to me

Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

**Feels Like Home by Martha Marlow**

When they returned, Jon offered Daenerys use of their shared bathroom so she could shower and he walked downstairs to use the one in his parent’s room.

Being separated from her by a whole floor, he hoped it might keep his mind from wandering to what she was doing upstairs.

As the water poured over his weary body, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

How the hells was he expected to get through the rest of summer with her so close by? It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours and Jon already felt totally consumed by her.

She permeated his every thought and there was no escape in sight.

It seemed that anytime he was around her, he couldn’t focus on anything else. His senses came alive in wonderment, with an awareness he’d never known with anyone before.

His fingers itched to stroke her face, feel the softness of her silky skin beneath his caress.

His eyes sought hers, wanting to get lost in those amethyst depths and speak to her everything he couldn’t say aloud.

His nose craved the scent of her, wishing to be buried underneath the moonlit hair at the nape of her neck.

His mouth hungered for just a taste, to beg entrance into her heavenly mouth, to dance with her tongue and savor the intoxicating sweetness of her.

His ears yearned to hear the huskiness in her voice as she breathed out his name.

He had loved her for a long time, but always with the innocence that came with childhood. She had been his best friend in a way that Robb never was and they shared an easy camaraderie that felt as natural as breathing.

He had never admitted it to anyone, especially not Robb and Theon, but growing up he’d much preferred to spend time with Dany before anyone else.

She just knew him in a way that no one else did and even back then, his young tender heart recognized there was something different about her.

Everything had changed the last summer they spent together. One moment he was looking at his best friend and the next she became Dany, his Dany and nothing was ever the same again.

He thought of that last night before she boarded her plane back home and he wondered if she ever reflected on it.

They had never once talked about what transpired between them and he thought maybe she pretended it never happened, as he so often tried to do.

His father always told him that you can lie to everyone else, but you can never lie to yourself and Jon knew that in his heart she meant more to him than he had ever let on.

He’d done his best to forget about that night, knowing that what he wanted wasn’t wise and he’d been fairly successful at it too, or so it would appear.

He had tried dating other girls in school and even had a previous girlfriend that he had cared for. He hadn’t loved her, though he had tried his best to want to.

But now, after three years, Dany was back in town and it felt like all the progress he had made was for naught because no one and nothing had ever been able to compare to her.

After Jon finished with his shower, he dressed in athletic shorts and a soft, fitted t-shirt, and then padded through the hallway into the kitchen.

Daenerys had already finished with her shower and was leaning into the open fridge, pushing the contents around.

Once again, her damp hair was flowing in loose waves down her back. And of course, she had on another outfit that made him grit his teeth, this time pairing tiny blue shorts that showed off her toned legs with a white loose half shirt that a lot of girls loved to wear and he was sure had a specific name, but he couldn’t recall.

It barely covered her stomach and he craned his neck covertly to catch a glimpse of a tantalizing peek of her skin when she moved her arms.

Without turning around, Daenerys asked, “You want a bite?”

Startled, Jon almost choked on his tongue, but was able to croak out, “What?”

Turning around, she held in her hands a huge sandwich with all the trimmings. “Do you want a bite?“ she reiterated. “This sandwich is too much for me and I’m happy to share.”

Looking at his flushed face, she smirked. “What did you think I meant?”

“I knew what you meant,” he grumbled at her, shaking his head to clear it as he walked to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. He filled it with ice, making sure to put extra into his glass and pulled out a 2 liter of soda from the pantry.

He also grabbed a big bag of chips as well.

He brought it to the table, but Dany was already walking into the family room with the sandwiches on two plates and a bowl of plump grapes balanced in the crook of her arm.

“Where are you going?” he asked her warily, knowing his mother’s rule against eating anywhere besides the kitchen.

“Let’s Netflix and chill,” she suggested.

“Dany, you know if my mother finds a crumb on her precious Myrish rug, it’ll be my ass on the line,” he implored her.

“Relax, “ she told him. “I’ll let her know it was my idea so she can’t get mad at you. Besides,” Dany gave him a considering look, “no one has to know what we do. Don’t you want to take a risk, just this once? Must you always be a rule follower, Jon?”

He wondered if there was a double entendre there, but he pushed the thought aside.

Dany had always been able to get him to do her bidding and as usual he was powerless to resist her.

“You’re a bad influence on me, you know that?” he sighed as a huge smile broke her face.

“However,” he asked, “can we at least take this to my room? If we spill cola on her rug, I don’t think even you’d be able to charm your way out.”

“Deal,” she answered and walked passed him toward the stairs with her loot, Jon following at her heels.

Never one to pass up an opportunity to beg for food, Ghost promptly got up from his spot at the base of the stairs and followed them up as they passed him by.

Dany walked up to his door and used her hip to push it open as she strolled into his room and carefully laid the two plates and bowl onto the middle of his bed, then she walked around and crawled slowly on so as not to jostle the food.

She promptly settled herself at the headboard and leaned back onto his pillow.

The act was so strangely intimate that Jon could only stare wordlessly at her. He already had too many inappropriate mental images of her that he really didn’t need any more.

As if he didn’t have enough to contend with in just the last twelve hours, the unbidden images flashed before him; Dany stretching; Dany all wet wrapped in a towel; Dany with her breasts straining against her sports bra as she bounced next to him; Dany naked under a silk robe as she crossed her legs.

He just knew she was slowly killing him and could feel himself succumbing to his eventual demise.

“Can I have the remote?” she asked, breaking him out of his trance.

“Yeah, hold on just a second,” he said quickly as he set down the drinks on his nightstand.

He threw the bag of chips on the bed with the food and then grabbed the remote from his desk and handed it to her. “Since you’re queen for the day, I’ll allow you to pick.”

“Yes, you’d better after I whooped you up,” she said with a smug look as she started scrolling through the queue.

While she went over her options, Jon perched on the left side of the bed beside her and started filling his plate with the chips and a handful of grapes. He leaned back on his pillow and dug into his food with gusto.

At his side, Ghost put a paw onto the bed and gave a pathetic tilt of his head in an attempt to remind Jon that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

When that didn’t work, he let out a deep sigh and lay his face on Jon’s leg and gave him a hopeful look.

He couldn’t resist so he broke off a piece of his sandwich and held it out for his dog.

He looked up to see Dany watching him, a small smile on her lips and a soft look in her eyes. He smiled sheepishly and gave a shrug. “You try telling him no.”

“I know you’re just a big softie underneath that dark exterior,” she said as she reached out and patted his hand.

Finally settling on a comedy series, Dany filled her plate with food and leaned back next to him.

They ate in companionable silence for a while, just laughing and enjoying the show. He could feel his body lulling into a state of relaxation, his weary limbs grateful for the rest after their long run.

When she finished with her food, Dany grabbed the bowl of grapes and bag of chips along with her empty plate and placed them all on the nightstand beside her, then reached her arms overhead and arched her back in a long, languorous stretch.

Jon killed a soft whimper in his throat, but watched her from the corner of his eye discreetly and tried not to stare as her shirt rode up the sides of her taut stomach, flashing a decent amount of her supple skin.

His hands itched to reach over and caress that expanse of smooth flesh, knowing it would feel soft as silk under his palms.

She then reached behind her back, grabbed his pillow and rose on her knees so she could switch positions and settle on her stomach, now facing the foot of his bed. Dany wiggled around until she found a comfortable spot.

Jon reached over to put his empty plate away and shifted uncomfortably, no longer relaxed and suddenly feeling very warm all over as he took a huge swallow of ice and crunched away like a madman.

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Come get comfy, Jon,” she told him as she patted the spot next to her.

He stared at her for a few seconds. He was certain that she _must_ have an inkling of what she was doing to him. There was no way in hells she didn't know.

Jon considered himself a decent guy and tried to be honorable as he’d been brought up to be, but gods be good! He didn’t think he could survive a whole summer of Dany’s sweet torture.

Truthfully, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive out the week.

She was still looking at him expectantly so he grabbed his pillow and rolled onto his stomach as he lay down next to her, being sure to keep at least a foot of space between them both.

Dany pushed to her side and propped her head into her hand, staring at him without a word.

He kept his eyes glued to the television ahead and tried to keep a straight face and ignore her gaze.

Not one to give up, she leaned in even closer to him until he was finally forced to tear his focus from the screen and look over.

“What?” he asked, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

“Nothing,” she said with a sly smile.

“C’mon,” he admonished her. “I can see you thinking hard from here.”

Smiling softly, she quietly said, “I just really missed this. I miss us; you and me hanging out together.” She paused, contemplating her words. “I know we’ve both changed a lot in the last few years, but I’m happy that this has stayed the same.”

“Me too,” he admitted. “To be honest, I didn’t know what to expect, seeing you again after such a long time.”

He looked away for a moment before meeting her eyes. “I thought it would be awkward, but I’m glad it’s not…. and I really want to apologize to you. Gods, Dany, there’s so much I’m sorry for.” And he was sorry. He was sorry for all of it.

Jon took a deep breath, but before he could continue on, she placed a finger to his lips and shushed him.

“You don’t have to say anything more, Jon,” she looked at him with understanding shining in her eyes as she removed her finger and he instantly licked his lips to see if he could catch a lingering taste of her.

He couldn’t.

He exhaled instead. He felt he owed her several apologies, but if she didn’t want to talk about the past, he would honor her request.

“I should have at least done a better job keeping in touch with you all these years then. I should have come with my parents to visit you in King’s Landing at the very least.”

I shouldn’t have run from you, he wanted to say, but didn’t.

Dany smiled wistfully. “I’m sorry too,” she told him. “It wasn’t just you who didn’t try enough. I should have come back sooner before now. Spending my summers in Essos with Missy was fun, but nothing compares to being back here…. and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that,” she finished. “Forgive me?”

He shook his head. “There’s nothing to forgive,” he assured her.

“But hey,” Dany continued and playfully pushed his shoulder in an effort to lighten the mood. “At least we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on. The Kingsguard Academy is the most elite intelligence and security school in all of Westeros so I’m sure they’ll keep you plenty busy, but at least it’s really close to KLU’s campus. We’ll finally live in the same city for the first time in our lives and can hang out all the time now.”

“Yes, and I’m sure you just can't wait to show me off to all your friends,” Jon teased, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

“Well, Missandei likes you a lot and we’ve already signed the lease for our flat so you’re good there,” Dany told him.

“In fact, she says you’re the hottest white boy she’s ever seen,” she confessed with a giggle as Jon turned with wide eyes to look at her. “But don’t go getting any ideas. She’s madly in love with her boyfriend Grey and he’d kick your ass if you looked at her twice. You’ll probably meet him when you visit my place since they’re pretty inseparable.”

“No offense to Missandei, because she’s very pretty,” he said, “but I think our chance at romance died that time I had to help you hold her head over the toilet all night.”

“Oh gods, don’t remind me!” Dany hung her head in shame. “I can’t believe we all got so drunk that New Years Eve! We were only fourteen years old; what were we thinking?”

“You’re the one who swiped the bottles of alcohol and snuck it into your room!” Jon laughed at her.

“You’re also the one who started the drinking game as well. I didn’t even want to play, but you two pressured me to join in and then I’m the one who ended up having to take care of you both all night. Fun times,” he ended on a sarcastic note.

She snickered at the memories. “Oh, admit it, you know you had a good time too. I just couldn’t have you face the New Year being so sullen, moping in the corner of the party.”

Dany gave him a look of pity. “Your problem is that you’re just too serious for your own damn good, Jon Snow. My parents were drunk, even your parents were drunk, and every single adult at that party was dancing the night away. Someone had to take charge and loosen you up!”

“Ok, fine,” he gave in with a chuckle. “Despite the fact that Missandei turned out to be such a lightweight, I did have an enjoyable time. And despite the fact that we had the hangover from all seven hells the next morning, I don’t regret sneaking around breaking all the rules with you that night.”

He looked deeply into her laughing eyes and said in a low voice, “You’re very hard to say no to, Dany.”

The laughter died on her lips and he held his breath. So she does remember, Jon thought.

The mood in the room shifted, sizzled with a newfound energy that he was certain they both felt.

His heart started beating faster and he stared as her pupils dilated and her plump lips parted slightly.

“DING”

They jumped apart, Jon sitting up abruptly.

He looked around in momentary confusion until he realized he had a text message and reached in his pocket to pull out his phone, seeing it was Robb.

Looking over, he saw that Dany had retreated back to her side and left plenty of room between their two bodies.

She looked up at him expectantly and he wasn’t able to read the expression on her face.

Dany cleared her throat. “Who is it?”

Jon rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “It’s Robb. He wants to know if we want to get together at the pub tonight. The girls will be there as well.”

He wasn’t sure if he was going to punch his cousin when he saw him later or thank him for interrupting them.

“Tell him yes,” she nodded definitively. “I really want to see everyone!”

Jon started texting his cousin back to let him know they’d be there and what time worked for them.

Ghost, seeing Jon sit up in bed took that as his invitation to jump up and join them.

He was just about to make the dog get down as he didn't think there was room enough for all three of them. 

Dany solved the problem by scooting over until she was almost on him again and Jon quickly shut his mouth.

She patted the empty side next to her.

“Come here, Toasty Ghosty,” she cooed sweetly to the dog. “I need a cuddle buddy.”

Ghost happily jumped over Jon and landed on Dany’s other side, then bathed her cheek with slobbery licks.

She squirmed her face away, giggling as she threw her arms around the dog’s neck and peppered noisy kisses to his muzzle before she settled back down to watch the show.

Lucky bastard, Jon thought as he looked at his dog cuddled up with her.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and lay down beside Dany.

She hugged his dog and he hugged his pillow.

**********

Daenerys slowly blinked her eyes back to consciousness.

She had been having the most pleasant dream involving a pair of pouty lips that roamed over her body shamelessly. Steel grey eyes that pierced down into her gaze as she opened up to him.

She couldn’t help the small smile that played on her lips and she made to roll onto her back, but instead felt a wall of solid muscle at her back.

She realized with sudden awareness that she had molded herself to Jon in sleep and he had draped his arm around her middle. His hand was splayed on her bare stomach, her crop top having ridden up in sleep.

Ghost had ditched them and crawled up the bed to sleep at the head, abandoning the two of them to the foot.

Not moving a muscle further, she listened intently to his even breathing behind her and then suppressed a shiver as she felt it tickle her neck.

His warmth enveloped her and she tried not to fixate on how exquisite it felt to be held by him.

Focusing further, she could smell his masculine scent, an arousing blend of earthy sandalwood and…. just Jon. She looked down at where his hand lay on her exposed stomach.

Had he always had such beautiful hands? He would’ve been a great piano player, she mused and took note of his long, strong fingers, imagining them running gracefully over the length of a keyboard.

Or maybe stroking over the length of your thighs, her treacherous mind asked, recalling her dream.

Taking note of the heat and wetness emanating from her due to her lascivious dream, Daenerys moved her legs slightly to relieve some pressure.

Big mistake, as the movement caused her ass to rub back on Jon and she was cognizant of his thick length now ground up against her plush bottom.

_Very impressive_ , she couldn't help thinking to herself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying very hard to still her pounding heart.

“Mmmm,” Jon murmured sleepily and Daenerys froze again, not daring to move further.

Jon subconsciously tightened his hold on her, his fingers gently strumming her skin like he would the strings of a guitar.

He stretched his body out, pressing his impressive erection harder into her and seven hells, did it feel good. 

Instead of rolling away like she knew she should, Dany bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan. Her body seemingly craved his touch and it wasn't going anywhere.

Then just as suddenly as he started, he tensed behind her. His fingers stopped their play on her skin and he quickly moved his hand from her.

He scooted away from her as if she had burned him.

“Shit!” She heard him hissed out behind her back. And again, “Shit!”

She closed her eyes briefly to calm her breathing before she slowly rolled over and looked at him.

His eyes were blown wide open; his curls were tousled about his face, making him gorgeous as all hell.

“Good nap?” she asked quietly, not knowing what else to say. She looked at him guiltily, knowing she was the one who initiated sexual contact first by rubbing against him. She hope her flushed face didn't give her away.

Jon opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. His eyes darted to hers, then looked away quickly. He cleared his throat, and then finally nodded his head.

Not wanting to make the moment more awkward, she gave him a small smile as she laid her head on the folded crook of her arm. “I guess that’s the last time you let me choose the Netflix pick, hmm?”

Jon gave her a pensive look, then let out a deep breath and finally a corner of his lip rose up in a smile. “Got that right, Stormborn.”

“In my defense, I blame it on the extra long run we had this morning and not that I chose a snoozer of a show. Plus, your bed is really comfortable,” she added as she ran one hand over the comforter.

“Well, it’s a lot less comfortable now that you got crumbs all over on your side,” he teased her. “This is why my mother doesn’t allow food out of the kitchen,” he admonished.

Pouting, Dany was ready to dispute him, but looked over and realized her side was covered in crumbs and dog hair.

“Oh, you’ll live,” she grumbled as she hurriedly brushed them off as best she could.

Jon glanced at the digital clock on his table and grudgingly moved off the bed. “I guess we better get up and hide the evidence of your defiance before she gets home.”

He grabbed the empty dishes and leftover food from his nightstand.

Daenerys stood up as well and picked up her empties.

“My defiance?” she huffed at him. “You were a willing partner in crime so I don’t even want to hear your flimsy excuses.”

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, which he easily dodged.

“You throw like a girl,” he told her. “Arya would be so disappointed.”

He quickly ducked out the door before she could respond so she had no choice, but to follow him as they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Jon looked over his shoulder at her. “Don’t tell me you forgot all those lessons I gave the two of you on proper fighting techniques? Because I can assure you Arya hasn’t.”

She dumped her dishes in the sink as Jon started loading the dishwasher.

She remembered well the many hours he had spent teaching her and Arya how to fight the summer right before she turned thirteen.

_It had all started one day when she, Sansa and Arya were walking to the store and came upon four boys Sansa knew from school._

_The troublemakers were led by some kid name Joffrey and he and his friends started harassing them, calling them horrible names and making lewd gestures towards her._

_Of course, Sansa started crying instantly and Dany was scared too, but she could also feel her blood boiling in anger._

_Arya, however, wasn’t afraid so she walked right up to Joffrey and kicked him in the shin._

_Arya had always been a spitfire, but she was only nine and scrawny at that._

_Dany felt protective of her so she swallowed down her own fear, found the courage to run up and get in Joffrey’s face to tell him off._

_After she turned around to walk away, he was angered and shoved her really hard from behind. She fell down to the ground and badly scraped her palms and knees, which only made Sansa wail louder._

_All the commotion drew the attention of the shop owner Mr. Davos, who came out to see what was going on and Joffrey and his friends ran off._

_When they returned back to the Stark house, Jon, Robb and Theon were busy playing video games._

_Upon seeing the dried tears on Sansa’s face and Daenerys’ bleeding knees, they demanded to know what happened. The story spilled out and the three were so furious they took off to confront the other boys._

_An hour later, they returned to the house and Robb told them the problem was now handled and they wouldn’t have any more trouble from Joffrey._

_Jon and Robb refused to say what happened, but luckily Theon had a big mouth and from him Dany learned that when they found Joffrey and his friends hiding at the park, Jon had promptly grabbed him and started punching him._

_Though they were outnumbered four to three, seeing Jon fly into a rage had caused the other three to flee in fear and abandon their ringleader._

_Robb and Theon had had to pull Jon off and he threatened Joffrey that if he ever came near them again, it would be the last thing he ever did._

_After that, the two of them walked the short distance back to Jon’s house. Lyanna and Rhaegar weren’t home yet so Jon sat her down at the table and got out the first aid kit, searching for some Band-Aids._

_He brooded silently and hadn’t spoken a word to her the whole walk back. She thought maybe he was mad at her._

_She thought he might be upset because he had to defend her and if Joffrey snitched to his parents, then Jon would be in a mess of trouble for fighting as well._

_As she sat there watching him wipe the dried blood from her knees, big fat tears started to well in her eyes._

_She didn’t want him to see her cry; she wasn’t a baby like Sansa, but she couldn’t blink the tears away fast enough and one fell slowly down her cheek anyway._

_Jon looked up, their faces so close she could see how angry his dark grey eyes were, framed by his long lashes and her bottom lip had quivered._

_‘Please don’t cry, Dany,’ he pleaded. ‘I’ll never let him or anyone else hurt you again. I promise you.’_

_She threw her arms around him and hugged him close as more tears ran down her face, their knobby knees bumping into each other._

_He just quietly held her until her tears subsided into soft sniffles._

_‘I’m not crying because Joffrey hurt me,’ she whispered as she pulled back. ‘I’m crying because I’m afraid you’re mad at me. I know I should’ve just walked away from those boys and ignored them, but I just lost my temper, Jon. They made me feel awful,’ she explained. ‘And I was scared they were going to hurt Arya so I had to do something.’_

_‘It’s not your fault,’ he told her vehemently. ‘Don’t blame yourself!’_

_‘But, Jon,’ she protested. ’If Joffrey tells, you’re going to be in so much trouble for fighting. Rhae will ground you for sure and you’re going to miss football practice and I bet he won’t let you go to Theon’s nameday party and you’re going to have to do so many extra chores and it’s all because of me!’ she finished breathlessly._

_Jon had only shrugged one shoulder at her. ‘I don’t care if I get into trouble,’ he said, dismissing her concerns. ‘I’m not going to let them say those thing to you. And I won’t allow anyone to hurt you either.’_

_‘So, you’re not mad at me then?’ she asked in a small voice, biting her lip apprehensively._

_Jon shook his head slowly. ‘I could never be mad at you, Dany.’_

_She looked into his grey eyes, so kind and filled with such warmth now that she felt a funny flutter in her heart. She gave him a shy smile in return._

_‘But,’ Jon continued, ‘I think that I need to teach you how to fight so the next time something like this happens you can defend yourself.’ He took a moment to contemplate, ‘I bet Arya will want to learn too so I can teach you both.’_

_‘Really?’ she asked incredulously. ‘You’d really teach me how to beat up someone?’_

_Jon looked her up and down, then gave a smirk. ‘I don’t know that you could beat someone up when I’m done. I mean, face it, Dany, you’re barely bigger than Arya and she’s just nine,’ he chuckled, and she folded her arms in indignation, but then realized he did have a point. She hated being so small! ‘So don’t go around starting any fights, but I can at least show you how to throw a proper punch.’_

_And with that, he spent the next few afternoons teaching her and Arya how to defend themselves._

_He had offered to help Sansa as well, but she wasn’t interested in such things._

_Jon showed them how and where to punch someone, explaining to them that the power came from their legs, not their arms and the correct stances to take._

_He had started wrestling the prior year, so he also showed them how to grapple and she and Arya had a lot of fun the rest of that summer practicing the moves on each other until they were confident they had it down._

Turning the kitchen faucet off, Jon nudged the dishwasher closed with his foot and pulled Dany out of her reverie.

“I haven’t forgotten anything,” Dany told him. “In fact, I’ve had to use my skills a time or two on some boys who got a little too grabby with me.”

“Oh, really?” Jon asked with a look of surprise. “I bet they didn’t expect to find such a tough little dragon in you.”

“Yes, really,” she nodded. “I may be small, but I can handle myself just fine thanks to you.”

Pleased with the revelation, he gave her a considering look and held up both hands, palms open and facing her. “Show me what you’ve got, Stormborn.”

“You’re serious?” she asked. She didn’t expect to be put to the test and prove herself.

Instead of answering, Jon got into a wide stance and keeping his open palms up, motioned for her to strike him.

She bit her lip, but got into position nonetheless.

Bracing her core and staggering her feet, she raised her fists up, making sure to keep her left arm up to protect her face, she reared her right arm back and then quickly followed through with a strong punch to Jon’s open palm.

“Not bad, not bad at all,” he nodded. “Again,” he commanded her.

Trying to keep a straight face, she started throwing jabs to his hands with both arms now. Left, right, left, right, throwing her weight into it again and again.

Suddenly, Jon ducked her next punch and grabbed her around the waist, then quickly turned her around so he was now behind her, twisting her arms so they pressed behind her back.

“Hey!” she yelped in surprise.

“What now, Dany?” he husked next to her ear.

Damn! Flustered at the low timbre of his voice, she felt warmth gushing through her and she tried to twist out of his grasp, but he only held her tighter, pulling her back into his chest even more.

“You don’t play fair, Jon.” She found herself panting a bit, chest heaving.

Something about the vulnerable position he had her in was making it difficult to breathe.

It inspired all kinds of dark fantasies she’d had about him over the years to spring forth. “I thought I was only to show you my punches. I wasn’t expecting one of your lessons.”

“First rule,” he drawled out in his Northern brogue, still holding her arms behind her back. His warm breath fanned across her neck and her senses came alive, leaving a tremor to work its way through her body. She hoped he didn't notice, but she was sure he would. 

Those grey eyes were always watching, always observing.

“Always be prepared for anything," he continued to speak lowly in her ear. "Someone who is out to hurt you isn’t looking to play fair and they’ll use whatever is at their disposal against you. You must be prepared to fight dirty.”

“Hmm,” she considered. I can definitely fight dirty, she thought.

She needed to get the upper hand again because she was slowly losing control of herself around him and she didn’t like it one bit.

Before he could move, she grabbed onto the sides of his waist and started tickling him, knowing that was his weakness.

Jon hollered and jumped back, letting go as he tried to turn away from her.

Just like she did when they were kids, Dany let out a loud battle cry and she took that opportunity to boost herself onto his back.

Only she didn’t land right and ended up clinging to his side instead. She locked her strong legs around his waist and circled her arm around his neck in a poor attempt at a chokehold.

To further retaliate, she grabbed a fistful of his pretty curls and yanked his head back, but she was shaking with so much laughter as she looked down into his face that her hold slackened in the process.

Convulsing into laughs as well, Jon shifted her around in his strong arms and put her over his shoulder, holding tight to the back of her thighs.

“Hey, put me down!” Dany demanded between fits of laughter as her small fists beat down his back.

“Do you yield?” he shouted over his shoulder to her.

“Never!” she yelled back.

She tried kicking her legs instead and wiggling her body to try to slide off, but it was no use.

He was too strong for her, now locking one hand around her waist and the other over the back of her upper thighs, gripping her tighter.

Acting as if she weighed hardly anything at all, Jon started walking around the house like nothing was amiss and humming loudly to himself while ignoring her.

She was acutely aware that her loose fitting crop top was slowly sliding down her torso, revealing more of herself with every step he took.

The hand that was on her waist, now sliding to the small of her back, was strong and she could feel rough callouses on her exposed flesh.

She was slung over his right shoulder and his left hand was holding to the back of her bare thighs, his thumb mere inches from her throbbing core and she wondered if he could feel the intense heat that was surely emanating from it.

Her face was flushed, her body on fire and she knew it had everything to do with his touch, not from being held upside down.

She wasn’t ready to admit just how much she was enjoying the position Jon held her in.

“You are so going pay for this!” she threatened him instead.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Jon called back to her as he started walking out of the kitchen toward the hallway with her still over his shoulder.

They were both still shouting back and forth when the garage door opened and Lyanna stepped through.

“Everything ok?” she asked, raising her eyebrows as she took them both in.

“Mum!” Jon barked in surprise, as he stood frozen with Dany over his shoulder.

Dany pushed up and away from Jon’s back as much as she could, given her upside down position and gave a little wave. “Hi, Lyanna.”

Red faced, Jon quickly crouched down until Dany felt her bare feet hit the floor. He let go of her thighs and held still so she could use his shoulders to right herself.

Her hair was all mussed up and she averted her eyes as she took a moment to pull her top back down over her stomach and tug her shorts into place.

“Did you both have a good day?” Lyanna asked, flickering her eyes between the two of them with a curious look.

Dany finally mustered the courage to glance at Jon and he gave her a chagrined look back.

Wrinkling her nose in mock disgust, she shook her head. “No, not at all!”

“She’s such a pain in my ass!” Jon declared with a roll of his eyes.

Dany punched him lightly on the arm. “Don’t listen to your son, Lyanna. He’s clearly obsessed with me and followed me around like a puppy all day. He’s very much like Ghost in that way.”

“Oh, you two,” Lyanna chided them with a shake of her head as she moved to hang her purse up and slip out of her heels. “Rhae should be home any minute with some takeout if you want any. I’m going to change out of these work clothes before he gets home so try not to destroy my house until then.”

The two of them scurried into the kitchen while Lyanna walked the other way toward her bedroom.

“That was so embarrassing,” Dany whispered to Jon as soon as they were safely in the kitchen and seated at the island.

She knew how it looked and she hoped to the heavens above that Lyanna didn’t think anything was going on between them.

Jon shrugged and tried to act like they weren’t just caught in a very suggestive position by his own mother. “I’m sure she doesn’t care, Dany.”

“You think she didn’t notice that my ass was in your face?” she asked. “Or that your hands were all over me and my shirt was halfway down my back?”

She racked her brain to think of potential excuses she could give if Lyanna questioned them further.

Jon gave her a thoughtful look as he considered her words over, then gave her a sheepish smile. “Well, when you put it that way…. you make it sound so sleazy.”

Dany hid her face in her hands, trying to smother her humiliation as best she could.

They were interrupted by the sound of the garage door opening and a moment later Rhaegar walked into the kitchen laden down with two large bags of takeout food containers.

“Here, let me help you,” she jumped off the stool to assist her brother, thankful for the distraction.

She could only count them so fortunate that Rhae wasn’t the one who made it home first. She didn’t think he’d appreciate his little sister being handled in such a provocative manner by his own son.

“Kiss-ass,” Jon muttered to her as she passed by and she made a kissy face just to mock him.

“Thanks, Daenerys,” Rhaegar said as he handed her one of the bags.

“You’re so well mannered and polite, as always,” he said as he shot Jon a pointed look and she could only snicker behind his back.

“So, what kind of food did you get?” Jon asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

“Dornish,” Rhae answered as he started pulling out the different dishes. “This restaurant just opened up near my office so I wanted to try it out and you know how your mother loves her spicy food. It was convenient.”

He pulled some plates out of the cabinet. “Will either of you be joining us?”

“Not me,” Dany stated. “We’re meeting the Starks for some food and drinks so I’ll just wait until then.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing, Dany,” Jon said as he eagerly doled out food from the different containers onto his plate. “I plan on eating some of this and then again when we meet everyone else.”

“How can you eat so much and still have six pack abs?” Dany lamented, eyeing his plate with envy. The smell of the food was making her mouth water. “It’s not fair!” She had to do intense cardio and yoga just to stay trim. And she hated yoga.

“It’s my wolf blood,” he explained. “We have a voracious appetite that needs to be fed constantly.”

“I don’t know,” Lyanna interrupted Jon as she sauntered into the kitchen. “It could very well be your dragon blood. In my personal experience, the dragon appetite is just as ferocious in its need to feed,” she winked at Rhaegar before wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a smacking kiss in greeting.

Daenerys giggled, while Jon made a face.

“Not while I’m eating,” he begged his parents.

“I have no idea what you’re inferring,” Lyanna responded cheekily to her son.

They all laughed while Jon grumbled and Lyanna fixed herself a plate of food to join her husband and son at the table.

Dany sat back and asked them both about their day, enjoying the easy banter that flowed so easily between them.

Not only had she missed Jon these last few years, but she realized she missed her brother and good-sister just as much.

It was definitely good to be back, she thought. It felt like being home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a slow burn, but with plenty of heat and I hope this chapter kept you toasty.  
> We're starting to get a hint that something happened three years ago, but what? What is Jon so sorry about?  
> As always, love to hear your comments and questions so leave them below. 
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Let's meet the Starks  
> POV Jon, Lyanna/Rhaegar


	4. Targaryen Boys Know Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna knows something, Rhaegar knows nothing, Jon and Robb enjoy some bro talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've always been fascinated by Rhaegar and Lyanna's love story in canon. It's so mysterious and tragic and I really wanted to give them a HEA. Since not much is known about them, I had to write their characters based on my own loose interpretation of their personality so if they feel a little OOC, that's why. I was, however, able to dig up some headshots of the actors who portrayed them on the show so I slapped a wig on Rhaegar and called it good.
> 
> FYI this chapter and the next will not have very much Jonerys interaction, but they'll be back together in Ch. 6

Rhaegar watched as Jon and Daenerys left the house together for the night out with their friends.

“It’s so wonderful to see them back together again,” he told his wife. “And I’m relieved to see they’ve mended whatever rift they had between them.”

“Oh, it’s mended all right,” his wife answered with a knowing smile. “And to think we were prepared to play referee between them all summer, but I think it’s safe to say we’re off the hook for that.”

Lyanna looked pleased as she raised her glass of Arbor Gold to her lips and sipped delicately.

He regarded his wife carefully. After twenty years of marriage, he knew all her different looks and could discern what she didn’t say as much as what she did.

“You know something.” It wasn’t a question as much as a statement.

“Hmm,” she demurred. “I do, but I don’t think you’re ready to hear it,” she answered mysteriously and went back to taking tiny bites of her food meticulously.

Rhaegar chuckled as he steepled his fingers and sat back in his chair.

His Lya loved to tease him and it was one of his favorite things about her. She had the effortless ability to keep his melancholic moods at bay.

He thought back to their conversation. “Obviously, it has to do with Jon and Dany,” he deduced. “Did something happen?”

She only shrugged her shoulders with a little smile.

Rhaegar spoke his thoughts aloud. “I know our son keeps everything closed in so he wouldn’t be the one to say anything to you, which leaves Dany.”

He regarded her. “Did Dany confide in you? Do you finally know what caused the rift between them a few years back?”

“I haven’t heard a peep from either of them,” she shook her head. “But as a mother my job is to observe and I know my boy well. Jon may be a grown man at nineteen, but it doesn’t mean he can hide much of anything from me,” she told Rhae.

“And as his mother, I know when he’s happy, when he’s sad and hurt, and more importantly, I know when he’s in love.”

It took a moment for her words to sink in. “With Dany?” he asked incredulously.

Lyanna nodded her head as she gauged his reaction.

She couldn’t say she was altogether surprised when she first suspected they were developing feelings for one another.

Ever since they were young children, they had a formidable bond that was unshakable, and as the years went by she saw that it only strengthened.

She didn’t know if it was the generations of shared Targaryen blood flowing through their veins that drew them to each other or if it was that some people were just destined to be, but she had seen it coming for years before now.

She always considered herself a free spirit, the only one of the Starks besides her niece Arya, and so Lyanna neither encouraged nor discouraged their closeness.

She never mentioned it to anyone, even Rhae. She preferred to sit back, observe and let things happen in their own time.

Her father had tried his best to bend her to his will and force her to follow the path he chose for her. All he had succeeded in doing was pushing her further away and running off to elope.

She knew that if Jon and Dany were meant to be, no one would be able to keep them apart.

Rhaegar was having a hard time wrapping his mind around Lyanna’s statement. “Love, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I think your radar is off on this one. Jon can’t seriously be in love with Daenerys.”

He thought back to their interactions from earlier, trying to see what she could have possibly seen that he missed, but couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. “They’ve known each other since they were children… and if he does love her, you’re misinterpreting the kind of love it is.”

Just the idea of it made him chuckle into his wineglass.

“I know what I’m talking about,” she shot back. “And I also know what I saw when I came home tonight.”

The humor disappeared from his countenance. “What are you trying to say? What did you see?” he asked curiously.

He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like her answer.

“Open your eyes, Rhae,” she chastised him. “The way they look at one another has changed from three summers ago; I can see it in their eyes. Pay attention to their interactions; they still banter back and forth like they’ve always done, but now there’s an underlying tension there.”

She hesitated slightly before adding, “The air positively sizzles when they’re around each other, whether you’re ready to see it or not.”

She knew her sweet husband was definitely not ready to see it yet. Dany would always be a little girl in his eyes.

“Are you certain?” he asked, still not quite believing his wife. Jon and Dany? Could it really be?

“I’ve no doubt,” she assured him.

“You should have seen your son this morning when Dany walked into the kitchen in her robe.” Her eyes filled with amusement at the memory. “He could not stop staring at her. I thought he was going to swallow his tongue whole and I had the strongest urge to pass him a napkin to wipe the drool from his chin.”

Lyanna continued on while Rhaegar raised his brows in disbelief. “Let’s just say if this was a teen movie, everything would have moved in slow motion while the wind blew through Dany’s hair.”

He didn’t know what to make of her revelation. On the one hand, that was his son and he knew there was no one more honorable or trustworthy than Jon.

On the other hand, that was his baby sister. His sweet, innocent Dany, whom he used to swing onto his shoulders after pressing little butterfly kisses to her nose.

Rhaegar blew out a breath, conflict marring his pretty amethyst eyes.

“To be honest, I don’t know how I feel about this,” he told her. “Jon is kind and honorable, but this is my little sister we’re talking about, Lya. If his feelings have changed,” he said thoughtfully, “I don’t know if Daenerys views him as anything more than her best friend. I’m not sure she’s ever seriously dated a boy, much less been in a romantic relationship before.”

“Oh, my poor sweet summer child,” she clucked her tongue at him lovingly. “You truly know nothing, Rhae.”

She gave him a stern look. “Dany isn’t a little girl anymore, and she hasn’t been for awhile now. She’ll be nineteen in just two months, starting uni and has the whole world at her fingertips. You don’t have to protect her anymore.”

He could say nothing to dispute that. His sister was a grown woman, much as he’d like to think otherwise. “I don’t want either one of them to get hurt, Lya. This all has the potential to blow up in their faces. I’m not sure if they will be strong enough to withstand the pressure they’ll be up against, especially Dany.”

“You just have to trust them on this,” she told him. “You can’t protect either of them forever and getting hurt is a real possibility of falling in love, but only they can decide if it’s worth pursuing.”

“And if it doesn’t work out between them?” Rhaegar asked. “They could get their hearts broken.”

Seeing his distress, Lyanna took mercy on him.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” she softly spoke as she moved around the table to perch on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed the tension from his neck. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“No?” he asked hopefully.

“No,” she shook her head as she gave him a cagey smile. “Dany’s got Jon completely wrapped around her little finger.”

She pressed a small kiss to his forehead and whispered, “Just like I do you.”

He chuffed, knowing she was absolutely right. He was shameless in his need to please her. “This doesn’t bother you at all? he asked.

“Who am I to say they don’t belong together?” She shrugged her shoulders. “I’d be no better than my father if I did that. According to him, I didn’t have any business being with you either and would have been better off having married that drunken fool Robert.”

They both chuckled at that notion.

Lyanna cupped one hand over his face and traced his cheekbone with her thumb. “None of our family and friends thought we should have been together.”

She lightly kissed his nose. “Look how wrong they turned out to be.”

“I think she’s good for him,” she told Rhaegar. “Dany is able to bring out Jon’s playful side and she’s always able to draw him out of his own head. Haven’t you noticed that when he’s with her he’s always laughing and smiling? He wasn’t like that with his ex-girlfriend,” she pointed out.

He considered her words. “Jon does seem a lot happier when she’s around,” he conceded. “I’ve seen him more carefree in the last two days than I have in years.”

Nodding her head, Lyanna continued. “And I think Jon is good for her as well. Dany has a rebelliousness inside of her and as a rebel myself I wholeheartedly support that.”

Rhaegar grinned. “I’m sure you do.”

“She possesses a strength she doesn’t yet know,” Lyanna explained. “I think Jon’s belief in her can help draw it out. I know your father means well, but he’s setting Dany down the same path he did you and I don’t know if that’s what she wants for herself. If it’s not, she’ll need someone to stand by her and give her strength and that’s our son.”

Rhaegar smoothed his graceful hands over her petite back. “So what now?” he asked.

“That remains to be seen,” she told him. “I know he loves her, though he may not know it yet. I can see it clear as day, but there are some complications. Jon won’t take this lightly and I’m sure he’ll brood it to death. He is your son, after all,” she teased him.

She continued. “He’s going to worry about how this will look for the family, being in love with his aunt. He’ll worry what you think, what I think, what all of Westeros thinks. It won’t matter to him that Targaryens have a history of intermarrying for centuries, he’s going to worry that he’s putting a stain on the name.” Lya sighed. “We’ll have to see if they feel the fight for each other is worth it.”

“This is all starting to look very familiar,” he told her, a touch of melancholy in his voice.

“Like father, like son,” she concluded.

**********

Later that evening, Rhaegar sat alone with Ghost on the back porch enjoying a Dornish red as he took a moment to appreciate the brilliant colors painting the sky as twilight approached. The heat of the day was dissipating and for that he was grateful. It was one of the many perks of living away from the capital city.

He thought of the conversation with his wife and he was still trying to wrap his mind around everything they discussed. It was odd, how conflicted he felt about Jon and Dany’s burgeoning relationship, if that’s what one would call it.

He knew that his wife was right and that they had to make their own decisions, but he couldn’t help the worry that gnawed at him. He loved them both fiercely and worried that they might not be equipped to handle the pressure that would come with being together.

When it came to his little sister, he could see that the same pressure their father placed on him, he put upon her shoulders as well. The need to be the perfect Targaryen was a role he knew well.

It had been one of the main reasons he had advocated so hard for Dany to be able to spend the summers up North with his family when she came of age. He knew that being here provided a respite for her, a way to just be a carefree child from the prying eyes of their father and King’s Landing society.

He knew she thrived when she was given freedom to be herself, but on many occasions he had seen that spirit falter under their father’s intense scrutiny. Their mother always meant well, but she had never once been able to stand up to her husband and more often than not, went along with whatever Aerys wanted.

His love for Dany was the motivation behind the reconciliation with their father as he knew she would need one person in their family looking out for her well being. As it always tended to be for families that came from generations of wealth and power, she was given every opportunity her station in life afforded, but she lacked the unconditional love and support that she needed most.

He’d done the best he could for her, but Rhaegar always knew it fell far short of what she deserved. Two and a half months out of the year was hardly enough, he thought bitterly. 

When Daenerys was younger, he had swallowed his pride and begged to foster her in Winterfell, but their father, having already lost one child to carry on his empire, wasn’t going to lose another one and so his hands were tied.

He hoped that Dany’s time away would eventually give her the strength needed to forge her own path, if her own path is what she wanted, of course.

Rhaegar could see she wasn’t a little girl anymore, much as it pained him to do so. If she were looking for a partner, she wouldn’t find anyone more honorable and devoted than his son.

And yet, he worried.

As stars started to appear in the vast Northern sky above him, he smoothed a hand absently over the dogs thick white fur and savored his drink, enjoying the musical cadence of the crickets mating calls.

Rhaegar readily admits that he was pleased Jon and Daenerys were no longer at odds with one another.

Though Jon had never directly said so, he knew his son must have had a falling out with her some years back. It was obvious the way he’d find excuses as to why he couldn’t make the trip with them to King’s Landing during visits and it explained why Daenerys abruptly stopped coming North on her summer breaks.

He and Lya had both made inquiries of course, but Jon always made it seem like they just drifted apart due to age and different interests.

He supposes there was some truth to that, as Jon’s extracurricular activities seemed to increase every year.

He kept busy with football, wrestling and whatever various job he held at the time. He took advance school courses and had even entered student government his senior year of high school, much to Rhaegar’s surprise.

He supposed politics did run in their blood, after all.

Jon was studious and took himself very serious, working hard to get into the very prestigious Kingsguard Academy. He had no doubt Jon would rise to the top of his class there as well, as he’d always pushed himself to excel in whatever piqued his interest.

Jon had always been interested in forensics analysis, profiles of serial killers, true crime stories, all of that.

The Academy was responsible for training the best, most elite specialty trained national security members on both sides of the narrow sea and soon his son would be joining their ranks.

He really was a dream child that any parent would have loved to have and never gave them much trouble, so very much like Rhaegar himself had been in his own youth.

The same couldn’t be said of Lya, who was the wild one in her family, unwilling to bend to anyone and forging her own path, so unlike Rhaegar and Jon, who were rule followers at heart.

He liked to jest with his wife that Jon didn’t take after him, but the truth was Rhaegar saw too much of himself in his son. Both were too serious, too broody, too duty and honor bound.

It was interesting to him how seeing his own traits manifest in his son magnified them as faults. Before Jon, he saw nothing wrong with being any of those things.

Not for the first time, he wished their son had taken on more of his wife’s personality. Lya had much more balance than either of them.

But perhaps she was correct that Dany could balance Jon out.

Up until he ran off and eloped with Lyanna, Rhaegar had been the model son and pride of Aerys Targaryen.

He saw Jon very much in the same way he had been, instinctively doing what was expected of him, needing no prodding from anyone to always do the right thing.

Jon was honorable to his core and tended to hold himself to his own set of high standards.

But with age comes wisdom and he knew that, while admirable, that kind of strict ruling on ones own self could be detrimental. Unwilling to bend, it would break under too much weight; this he knew all too well.

There were times he looked at his family, at the life he had made for himself in this wild North with his love by his side, and he thanked all the gods above that he had chosen to follow his heart instead of his duty.

In an alternate universe, he would have married his betrothed, Elia Martell, hand picked by Aerys Targaryen himself. The Martell’s were a very prominent family, with their own family dynasty to rival the Targaryens.

His and Elia’s marriage was supposed to solidify the merging of two powerful and influential businesses that would practically create a monopoly for the two families.

Never mind the fact that neither he nor Elia were in love with each other; they had an understanding that they were friends at best, but both would have done their duty and put their families first when the time came.

He shuddered to think how different it all could have been had he made the easier decision at the time.

When fate intervened and he had met the beautiful, vivacious Lyanna Stark, it had been a battle of love vs. duty. She made loving her easier than breathing and he had fallen under her spell from the beginning, not caring about anything else but being by her side.

Eschewing all the plans that had been set in place for his future and walking away had been one of the hardest decisions he’d ever made, but when he had held his love in his arms, he knew it was also the right choice.

He had known in that moment that the only thing more frightening than defying his father was the thought of living the rest of his life without Lyanna in it.

Once the realization hit, he had to laugh at how it had ever been a difficult decision to begin with.

Their love throughout the years had only grown more wonderful than he could have ever thought possible. 

He and Lyanna had always wanted three children, but after she nearly died giving birth to Jon he had told her he’d never put her life at risk again. He would be happy with the only son the gods gifted them with and so he made the decision to have a vasectomy and the issue was laid to rest. When his father found out years later, it had almost caused a second fallout between the two of them.

It made no matter to him. He could lose the respect of the whole world, but as long as he had the love of his wife, all was well.

When he looked at the son they had created, this perfect combination of Lya's looks and his personality, he had one wish above all for him.

He hoped that when the day should ever come, Jon would choose to follow his heart as well.

************

Jon and Dany pulled up to the pub on 78th St and got out of the car. It was Friday night so the place was packed and he hoped his cousins were already inside and seated. He didn’t want to have to wait around for a table.

He opened the door for Daenerys and escorted her inside, where they were greeted with the loud blare of the television, which had a local sports game on. In the back, he could see the few pool tables were all occupied and behind that, large groups were shooting darts and being boisterous. The dining area was to their right and the bar was to the left.

He ushered her towards the dining area, searching for his cousins and found them sitting in a booth near the back.

Sansa was the first to spot them and she squealed in excitement, jumping up for a big hug. “Daenerys! Oh, I can’t believe you actually made it! You look amazing!”

“Sansa!” Dany returned her enthusiastic embrace. “It’s so good to see you again.”

Her eyes trailed up the statuesque redhead. “I can’t believe how tall you got! You look like a model and I’m so jealous of your long legs.”

“Thanks,” Sansa said, a pretty blush blooming across her face. “I sometimes wish I was shorter though. It’s not always easy being taller than your date.”

“Speaking of short stuff,” Robb stood up, “How about you give me and shorty here a hug,” he gestured toward Arya, who made a face at him.

Dany turned around and engulfed both of them in a big hug, which they returned.

“I’ve missed you guys so much!” she told them. Then she twirled Arya’s hair in between her fingers, exclaiming over the newest color of the week.

His cousin was going through a rebellious phase and loved nothing more than to do the opposite of what her mother wanted. The pink color definitely wasn’t Aunt Cat’s favorite.

“Us too.” Robb answered back. “I’m so sorry you’re stuck with this one all day though,” he said with a tilt of his head towards Jon.

She pulled back from them and shot Jon a sly look. “Oh, he’s not so bad,” she said sweetly. “I mean, he was pretty arrogant, but after I beat his ass in our running competition today, he did quickly humble himself to me.”

Both Robb and Arya shot Jon a look of disbelief and he had no choice but to bow his head in shame. He squared his shoulders and prepared himself for the onslaught.

“I knew that was going to be the first thing out of your mouth,” he growled at her and he silently mouthed traitor to her.

Dany just waggled her brows at him in return.

“You mean it’s true?” Arya asked. She looked Dany up and down. “How did she manage to beat you with her short little legs?” Arya turned quickly to Dany. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Dany smirked, but her eyes never left Jon’s.

They all pushed into the booth, Sansa, Robb and Arya on one side and Jon and Dany on the other.

“She tricked me,” Jon answered. “I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if she’s been training like mad the last few months just for this very moment.”

“He’s just being a sore loser,” she told Arya, before leaning forward to the group. “Although he did look so cute on his knees groveling for mercy. I felt such pity for him that I finally had to give in because people were starting to stare. It was so embarrassing, really,” she finished.

Robb, Arya and even Sansa were laughing hysterically at him.

“Please tell me you somehow got it on video,” Robb begged her. “Theon and I would pay good money to see Jon groveling on his knees! He’d never be able to show his face at the gym again.”

“I was not groveling,” he denied hotly. She turned to him and patted his head, much like she would to Ghost and he glowered at her.

Dany then made a big show of holding her menu as a divider between her and Jon’s face and nodding in a most exaggerated fashion at his cousins.

“It’s really simple to determine who’s telling the truth.” Arya told the table. “Were you on your knees?” she asked Jon and Dany pointedly raised one eyebrow at him.

Damn! “Aye… technically I was,” Jon stammered out. “But I wasn’t begging!”

That got an even bigger laugh from the group, Dany laughing loudest of all.

Arya scrunched her face in disappointment. “I used to look up to you so much, Jon. You were my hero and now look at you. Dany has you on your knees like a begging fool for her.” She shook her head dramatically at him.

Jon cringed and everyone laughed. They all thought it was a joke, but none of them actually knew how close Arya struck to the truth of the matter.

He _was_ a begging fool for Dany and that didn't look to be changing anytime soon.

Trying for diplomacy, Sansa held up her hand. “Ok, Jon, I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe you weren’t groveling. How do you explain being on your knees then?”

“I was bowing down to her,” he explained in a rush. “Bowing, not begging. There’s a difference,” he defended himself.

Robb shook his head, the laughing tears in his eyes shining. “That’s not any better, mate. Not better at all!”

As the whole group enjoyed him being the butt of the joke he turned to Dany. “You’re enjoying this way too much,” he grumbled at her, to which she just nodded between bouts of giggling.

Luckily for Jon, their waitress chose that moment to come by and take their order, thus breaking up the jokes at his expense.

After she left, Jon got up from the booth. “I’m going to get some ale. Does anyone want a drink from the bar?”

“I’ll go with you,” Robb said as he got up.

“Dany?” Jon inquired.

“Do they have Arbor Gold? I much prefer that to northern ale, please.”

“Sure thing,” Jon told her. He didn’t ask Arya or Sansa since they were fifteen and seventeen and weren’t legally old enough to drink yet.

They made their way to the bar and Robb shook his head, still laughing to himself.

“I still can’t believe Dany beat you at running, Jon. You’re supposed to be a star athlete. Don’t tell me you’re already starting to let yourself go. High school just barely ended a month ago.”

“It shocked the hells out of me too,” he told his cousin.

“You better not let the Kingsguard Academy get wind of this. They may kick you out because aren’t those guys supposed to be in an elite class? The best of the best?"

They placed their orders with the bartender and then sat down to wait.

“Believe me,” he said. “I didn’t even want any of you to know about Dany besting me so don’t go spreading it around.”

He paused a moment before continuing. “Besides, I’ve been kind of distracted. I admit I probably wasn’t performing at top level.”

“What’s been on your mind?” Robb asked.

He hesitated, not sure if he should tell Robb some of the things he’d been feeling. It was true that they were as close as brothers and he trusted Robb with his life, but still.

He’d never told anyone about three years ago and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit out loud his feelings about Dany.

“C’mon, Jon,” Robb cajoled as he started eating pretzels from the small bowl placed in front of him. “You’re brooding again.”

Jon sighed and decided maybe talking about it with someone would help him sort some of it out. He knew Robb wouldn’t judge him.

“It’s Dany,” he finally revealed.

“What about her?” Robb asked.

Jon buried his face in his hands, partly out of embarrassment. “She’s driving me crazy,” he confessed, although he couldn’t look his cousin in the eye.

“I don’t know how I’m going to get through the summer with her around. Seven hells, Robb, I’ve spent twenty-four hours with her and I’m about to lose my shit,” he admitted.

Jon took a deep breath like he was about to jump off the side of a cliff into the ocean below. He did feel like he was drowning so he supposes it was an appropriate action to take.

“Last night, I walked in on her getting out of the shower.” Jon finally looked up and saw that Robb’s eyes were as round as saucers.

“Shit, Jon, did you see her naked?” he asked in shock.

Then he shot Jon that devilish smile he had that made all the girls swoon. “If you did, what did she look like? And don’t even try and give me that act like you’re too honorable to take a peek either. We both know it’s horse shit because I know you’ve also wondered as well. Every guy who’s ever known her has.”

“No, I didn’t see her naked,” Jon hissed at him, annoyed that Robb was probably trying to picture Dany in the nude now. “But close enough. She was in just a little towel and she was all wet and glistening.”

Robb looked disappointed, crunching on his pretzels while scrunching up his face in wonder and he felt his hackles raise up defensively.

“Stop trying to picture her naked,” he demanded.

“Fine,” Robb readily agreed. “You can't blame a guy for just trying to be helpful and get into your story fully. Continue,” he waved his hand.

Satisfied no more naked Dany images would be floating in his cousin's mind, Jon went on. “Then, this morning she walks into the kitchen while I’m eating and she’s wearing nothing but a silky robe. My mother was sitting right at the table and it still wasn’t enough to stop me from fantasizing about what lay underneath it.”

He could still recall how when the sunlight hit just right, the barest hint of her nipples had shown through the thin material. 

Gritting his teeth he drew his hands up in frustration. “Then we decide to go for a run and she comes out wearing some tight leggings with just a sports bra on, no shirt, and starts stretching in front of me.”

He shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head. “I know I ran there, but I hardly even remember how I got to the park.”

Robb let out a low chuckle. “That sounds rough, I’ve got to admit. I know she’s your aunt, but no one can blame you for looking because she’s gorgeous. I’ve known Daenerys practically half my life too, but I’m not blind. She's about the hottest woman I've ever had the pleasure to know.”

Jon swiveled on his stool and shot his cousin a dangerous look.

“Whoa, down boy!” Robb threw his hands up to tell him to back off. “I never said I wanted to do anything about it. She’s almost another sister to me so you can feel free to rein that murderous look back in.”

"Sorry," Jon muttered before turning back to face forward.

They sat a moment before Robb asked, “Do you think she knows you’ve been checking her out?”

“Gods, I hope not,” Jon answered and prayed it was true.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay at the house any longer if she knew; the humiliation would be too great. Not to mention his father would probably boot his sorry ass out so quickly for his carnal thoughts. 

Maybe Uncle Ned would take pity on him and allow him to live with them for the remainder of the summer if that were to happen.

“You haven’t even heard the worst part,” he said.

“There’s more?” Robb asked in surprise. “What could be worst than the dirty sex fantasies you’re surely having about her?”

Jon wanted to protest the statement, but he couldn't. It wouldn't matter as Robb would never believe him anyway.

“When we got back from our run, we were watching Netflix and fell asleep. Next thing I remember, I woke up and Dany somehow ended up in my arms. I was spooning her!” 

“Nice,” Robb murmured under his breath as he gave Jon a side eye glance. “You got more game than I thought, Targaryen.”

“You don’t understand. That’s not a good thing.” Why couldn’t Robb see the problem with all of this?

The next part had shame coloring his cheeks. He had already confessed this far so he might as well spill it all, he reasoned. “I was still half asleep, but I remember rubbing her stomach under her shirt and then I stretched my body out. And… um…I’m pretty sure she felt it.”

“It?” Robb asked, confused.

“Aye, _it_ ” he emphasized.

When his cousin still remained silent, Jon clenched his hand into a fist and hit the bar top in frustration. “C’mon, don’t make me fucking spell it out for you, Robb.”

Finally nodding in understanding, Robb asked, “Are you sure she felt it? Maybe you’re worrying for nothing and she doesn’t even know it happened because she was still asleep. It’s not like you planned it, right?” he asked. “Wait, you didn’t plan it, did you?”

“No, I didn’t plan it,” Jon said, irked he’d even ask such a thing.

“Anyway, the movie was her idea, although I’m the one who suggested watching in my room, laying on my bed,” he conceded.

He winced, because he knew how bad that sounded. “And I don’t know for sure if she was awake, but as soon as I pulled my hand from her, she rolled over and looked at me. Her eyes were already opened wide so I don’t think she just woke up right at that moment.”

“What did she say to you?" Robb asked.

Jon took a moment to think. “That’s the thing,” he said. “She looked at me and just made a joke about picking an awful Netflix show and then we both laughed and that was it. She didn’t look upset or anything.”

“Maybe she felt it and didn’t take it personally,” Robb hypothesized. “I’m sure Dany knows all about spontaneous erections and how they can just pop up at random moments. Happens to even the best of us.”

“Maybe,” Jon grumbled, although he didn’t think she’d believe it was accidental.

If she had felt his hard on, she’d know exactly what was going through his mind to bring it on.

Robb stayed silent, thinking over everything Jon had revealed to him.

Their bartender came over with their drinks and handed them over as Jon slid some money across the bar.

“And you’re positive she wasn’t upset at you?” Robb took a swig of his ale. “Because sometimes women will tell you they’re not mad at you, but they really are,” he added wisely.

Robb would know all about that as he lived with three women. “Did Dany repeatedly tell you she was fine? If she did, then you should definitely know she was pissed off.”

“No,” he shook his head, remembering her fiery temper from earlier that morning. “No, if she was mad at me, she’d have no problem letting me know it. We were joking around right after that happened and then… “ Jon trailed off and took a long swallow of his drink.

He needed a little bit of liquid courage to continue.

Robb groaned at him. “I swear this story just keeps getting better and better,” he muttered in somewhat disbelief into his glass. “You know, Jon, for someone who is supposed to be innocent in all this, you’re looking mighty guilty.”

He didn’t answer, just continued to drink and fret to himself.

“And then?” Robb prodded him when it seemed like Jon just wanted to keep stewing on it.

He put down his glass. “We were in the kitchen joking around like usual and Dany was showing me her fighting techniques.”

Robb just rolled his eyes at this as Jon ignored him and continued. “I had her in an arm lock and she starts tickling me to get out, then she jumps into my arms and the next thing I know I have her over my shoulder cave man style.”

Jon moved his arms up to demonstrate how he held Dany. She had been so soft in his arms, so perfect that he could have held her like that all day.

“We’re running around the house and laughing and it just felt so … right.” Jon let out a deep breath.

It was the first time he’d ever admitted that out loud and it was terrifying.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment with their drinks.

“You want to know the craziest thing about all this?” he finally asked.

Robb shrugged his shoulders. “Jon, I can honestly say that nothing you’re going to say at this point will shock me,” he quipped.

“Call me a fool, but I get the distinct feeling that Dany might be ok with everything that happened.” He looked away from Robb’s inquisitive gaze.

“Not only that, but I think she knows what’s happening between us and a part of me thinks she likes it too,” he finished.

“And how did you come to this grand conclusion? Did she tell you?” Robb wanted to know.

Jon pierced his cousin with an intense stare. “You have to promise you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone, not even Theon. I fucking mean it, Robb. This is some private shit I’m sharing with you.”

“I’m offended, Jon,” he answered. “You know me better than that. I’ve never told another soul a word of anything you’ve told me in confidence.”

Jon gave him a contrite look. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I know I can trust you.”

He felt like a jackass for even having to ask, but he needed to be sure first. He'd never been one to share intimate details with his friends, no matter how much Theon and Robb had shared their own with him.

Robb folded his arms and waited for him to continue.

“When I had her over my shoulder,” Jon slowly began with a lowered voice, “her bottom was right next to my face. And while I was holding her - don’t laugh at me - but I could smell her.”

Jon’s face was flaming at this point in the retelling.

“Smell her…” Robb drawled. “As in… “

“As in I think she was turned on,” he whispered loudly. “You know how sometimes when you go down on a girl and you can smell her when you get close?”

Robb nodded in confirmation so he went on. “Well, she was wearing these tiny little shorts that barely covered anything and I swear to you, I could smell Dany.”

Jon closed his eyes, remembering the sweet scent of her cunt that had permeated his senses as he held her next to his face. His hand was so close to her heat and his mouth had watered in want to bury himself in her essence.

Robb let out a low whistle between his teeth. “Damn, Jon.” He took another large swig of his ale.

“I know,” Jon said, chugging his own drink as well.

“So what happened next?” Robb wanted to know.

“Nothing happened next. My mother got home right after that and caught us. It was actually quite embarrassing, especially for Dany.”

Robb sat there, contemplating everything Jon had told him and drummed his fingers on the bar top. Jon sat, patiently waiting for his assessment.

“You know what I think?” he finally said as he gave Jon a hard stare. “I think you should go for it, cousin.”

“What?” That was not the answer he was expecting at all.

He _needed_ Robb to tell him he was crazy, that it was all in his mind, that this was a horrible idea, a figment of his oversexed imagination because it had been too long since he’d been with a girl. 

Anything else would just give him false hope.

“Yeah,” Robb continued, more confidently. “I think you should ask Dany out on a date. From everything you’ve told me, I’ll bet she says yes.”

“That is a terrible idea, your worst yet,” he told him glumly. “I can’t date my own aunt.”

“You can’t if you’re a Stark,” Robb agreed with a big grin, “but lucky for you, you’re a Targaryen. It’s almost expected of you.”

Jon rubbed at his tired eyes. “This isn’t a joke,” he said sourly.

“I’m not joking,” Robb said. “I’m dead serious, Jon.”

Jon looked unconvinced, so Robb continued on. “You’re both single. You guys have a lot of fun together; you’ve known each other for a long time so there won’t be any surprises in store. And between your raging boners and her arousal, there’s obvious sexual chemistry there.”

Jon couldn’t stop himself from shooting Robb a look of contempt at that last part.

Robb nodded his head emphatically. “I bet your ancestors are jumping for joy at the perfect match you two would make. You know, if this were just three or four generations ago, you’d probably have been betrothed to her from birth. Imagine that?” he grinned.

“Exactly that. We’re family,” Jon protested.

“Correction,” Robb held up a finger. “You’re Targaryens and that makes all the difference. No one will blink twice at two Targaryens being together and I guarantee you no man alive would fault you after they get one look at Daenerys. And for the few who do have a problem with it, just tell them to fuck off.”

Jon couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter. Oh, if only it were that simple, he thought dismally.

“It’s not just that she’s my aunt,” he tried to explain. “It’s more complicated than that. I care a lot about Dany and I don’t want to hurt her. If this all goes to shit, I can never live with myself for being the cause of her pain. She’s the best person I know.”

He thought of the pain he caused her the last three years as the perfect example of why he should leave it alone. “We’ve just barely started to repair our relationship. I’m not sure if I want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Robb said. “I’ve known Dany a long time and I think the world of her. The fact that she hasn’t already been snatched up is a miracle and makes no sense to me at all.”

“I can’t quite believe it either. She’s the perfect woman,” he sighed out wistfully.

"Oh, gods," Robb muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes and continued. “If you don’t make a move on her, I guarantee some other guy will, especially once she starts uni in the fall. Then this same time next year, I’ll have to sit and listen to your sad, mopey ass whining about how much you hate her new boyfriend.”

The idea of another man kissing, touching and loving Dany was so painful; it made Jon clench both hands into fists.

“You’d do well to listen to me, Jon,” he continued. “I’m older and beyond wiser; you just need to get your head out of your ass and go for it. Don’t make it more complicated than it needs to be.”

“You’re only two months older than me,” Jon pointed out.

“Yes, but I’ve slept with far more women than you so I know what I’m talking about. There aren’t a whole lot of Dany’s out there,” Robb noted.

Jon nodded his head and raised his glass to his cousin. “Now on that we can finally agree.”

“You know I love you, Jon. You’re not only my cousin, but my best friend so I say this with full sincerity and I’d never lie to you.”

Robb looked him dead in the eye. “She’s ways out of your league so if she actually likes your broody ass don’t ever let her go.”

Robb slapped a hand to his shoulder. “You’re never going to be able to do better than Dany.”

Jon huffed out a laugh.

“Feel better now?” Robb asked as he stood up.

“Fuck off,” Jon replied good-naturedly and he got up as well.

He still didn’t have any idea what he was going to do, but as they both made their way back to the table with the drinks, he felt lighter and the smile on his face was a genuine one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that Rhaegar/Lyanna's POV was able to reveal some more backstory that will help you understand Jon/Dany's thoughts and actions moving forward.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Jon and Robb's bro talk. I had a lot of fun writing it, especially Robb's character. His laid-back personality was a fun compliment to Jon's more serious one.
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts and questions so leave me a comment below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Girl Talk  
> Flashback  
> POV Dany


	5. R'hllor's Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen the boys hang out, now it's time for Dany to have some fun with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, here's another chapter without much Jon and Daenerys interaction. I know for Jonerys lovers, it's sometimes hard to get through chapters without them because why else are we here, right? I needed them to have some different conversations with others so that it will help move the plot along.
> 
> This will be the last one without them together, I promise.

The following day found Daenerys sitting in Sansa’s car, both of them singing along with the music blasting through the loudspeaker. Arya only tolerated it because it was her playlist.

They had plans to meet up with Margaery for a late lunch and to do some shopping, but had agreed to drop Arya off at the gym first.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Dany asked as they sped through town.

Before she could answer, Sansa let out a small laugh. “I invited her, but she refused.”

Arya turned from the front passenger seat to face Dany in the back. “I told Sansa I’d rather sit and do needlework with mum than spend a whole day shopping. Which, should tell you how much I hate it.”

Sansa rolled her eyes dramatically. “Sometimes, I feel like I have four brothers instead of three, Dany. Honestly, between them and Jon, I feel so outnumbered and I used to wish you lived in town just so I’d have someone girly to spend time with.”

“I’d take any one of them over Viserys,” Dany replied, “At least they didn’t spend all their time either ignoring or teasing you incessantly until you cried.”

Her middle brother was five years older than her and although she had fond memories of them together from her early childhood, he had changed around his adolescent years.

He was often moody, bossy, impatient and basically treated her like an annoying pest until he finally moved out to attend school.

Now that they were both adults, their relationship had mended somewhat, but she still wasn’t as close to him as she was to Rhaegar.

“That’s so untrue,” Sansa cried. “Don’t you remember how often Robb and Arya made me cry when we were kids?”

They both laughed because Sansa did have a point. “Oh, Sans, it’s only because you were such an easy target,” she explained. “You always fell for their pranks and cried over everything.”

Sansa narrowed her eyes and shot Dany a sly look in the rearview mirror. “Well, the tables have finally turned because I get to make fun of Arya now.”

As they idled in traffic, she turned to look at Dany and said in a conspiratorial voice, “Did you know Arya here has a little boyfriend?”

“Sansa, you promised!” Arya shouted at her sister, a look of outrage on her face.

“What?” Dany exclaimed in shock, sitting upright in the backseat. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said in disbelief.

Her eyes darted between the two sisters in the front. “Our little Arya actually likes a boy?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Sansa nodded with a huge smile on her face. “I couldn’t believe it myself at first.”

“Shut up, Sansa,” Arya grumbled, slinking down into her seat and refusing to look up at them.

“When did this happen?” she sputtered out. “Who is he? How did you find out? I need details, Sansa!”

“His name is Gendry Waters and he’s seventeen like me; we’re actually in the same grade,” she went on as she turned her attention back to driving. “He just moved to Winterfell about six months ago with his mum.“

“I can’t believe what a big mouth you have,” Arya interrupted Sansa. "That's the last time I ever tell you anything again."

Sansa’s lips rose up in a smirk. “You didn't tell me anything; I found out on my own. And why don’t you tell Dany the real reason you aren’t going shopping with us today?”

When all Arya did was make a lewd gesture, Sansa laughed and continued. “The only reason I found out about Gendry is because she kept tagging along with Robb and Jon to the that fighting gym. I thought it was strange because they’ve been going for years and she’s never shown any interest in it before so last month Robb couldn’t go and she still asked me for a ride.”

Dany snickered from the backseat, knowing where the story was going and being thoroughly entertained by Arya’s squirming.

“She pretended that she was going to hang with Jon, but I stuck around and saw her crushing on this cute boy punching a heavy bag; he has jet black hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.” Sansa gave her a knowing look at that last part.

Dany reached over and patted Arya’s shoulder encouragingly. “Cute older guy _and_ a hot body?” She arched her eyebrow at Sansa. “Way to go, Arya!”

“I hate you both,” she griped as they hooted with laughter.

Dany finally sobered up. “So does anyone else know about this boyfriend, Sansa?”

“No, I promised her I wouldn’t say anything” she shook her head.

“Aye, and we both know how good your word is,” Arya said with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh, this is just Dany. She’s our surrogate sister so she doesn’t count.” Sansa waved her hand in dismissal. “Robb and Jon are oblivious boys and have no idea. They never pay attention to these kinds of things anyway, which is probably best for Gendry’s sake,” she said. “As far as they’re concerned, Arya is still a little girl with mussed up hair who idolizes them.”

Dany couldn’t blame them because a part of her felt the exact same way. Arya was the little sister of their group and Dany felt overprotective of her too.

The idea of her surrogate baby sister becoming a woman made her a little sentimental and weepy.

They finally pulled up to the gym parking lot. As they drove in, Dany spotted Jon’s car. “I see that Jon is here already.”

Sansa glanced over. “Oh, and it looks like Robb is too. I see both their cars.” She looked at Dany in the mirror. “Do you want to stop in real quick? We can say hi to them.”

It was embarrassing how excited she got at the prospect of seeing Jon. He had left early in the morning and she hadn’t seen him all day.

She fixed a nonchalant expression onto her face. “Sure, we can drop by to say hello.” She glanced at Arya. “Maybe you can introduce us to your boyfriend,” she teased.

The three of them parked the car and walked to the front.

As soon as they walked inside, Dany could hear the noisy grunts and shouts of men in various combat stages coming from the different areas of the large room.

Arya waved to the girl at the front desk checking people in, “Hey Osha, my sister and friend just wanted to stop in and say hi to Robb and Jon and then they’re _leaving._ ” She stressed the last part for their benefit. “Is it ok?”

Nodding, the girl waved them through.

Walking farther inside, she could see on the left side along one wall, heavy bags hung in rows from the high ceilings, on the right side, various cardio and weight machines were crowded side-by-side, racks of free weights adjacent to the benches.

Toward the back of the room was a large open area with padded mats thrown down for floor exercises.

They walked closer to the middle of the room where a fighting ring and an octagon-fighting cage stood.

It was inside the cage that she spied Jon and her heart rate quickly spiked in response.

He was shirtless and barefoot, his only clothing a pair of tight compression shorts. His curls were bound back tightly, body glistening with sweat and face a mask of focused determination.

Her footsteps slowed down, but her breathing picked up as she watched him in action.

That chiseled warrior body of his moved gracefully as he ducked his opponent’s punches.

His biceps flexed as he threw jabs repeatedly, striking again and again, his sinewy back muscles bunched, washboard abdominals contracting with every twist of his lithe body.

Jon jumped back from the retaliatory blows. He was light on his feet, shuffling quickly from a standing position to a crouching one, darting around kicks thrown his way and sidestepping to avoid hits.

As she watched him stalk around the cage with a dark predatory look, her lips curved up; here was the wolf.

Unable to help herself, all she was able to do was pant out a breathless, “Damn”.

Sansa and Arya both glanced back at her. “Did you say something?” Sansa asked.

Instantly, Dany felt her face flush with heat. “Nothing, just talking to myself,” she said as she quickly sped up to continue her walk with them.

Just as they pulled up beside the ring, she could see Jon on the ground, on top of his opponent’s back with an arm locked around his neck. Their eyes met from across the floor and she saw the surprise flicker there before a wide smile broke across his face.

“Dany? What are you doing here?” he shouted out to her.

Before she could answer, Jon was quickly flipped over face down on the floor and she gave a small yelp in surprise.

He was pushed to his side, before his arm was twisted and pulled behind him in a most painful manner. He quickly tapped on the leg of his opponent and both men released each other and rolled away.

Chest heaving, Jon lay panting on the floor a moment before he was offered a hand and was helped up to a standing position.

Turning around, his opponent stood and faced her. “Thanks, Dany. I owe you one.”

She glanced up. “Robb?” she asked in surprise.

She had been so completely enraptured by Jon that she didn’t even realize who he had been sparring with.

Grinning, Robb looked between her and Jon. “Can you come to all of Jon’s workout sessions from now on? It would make it that much easier to beat his ass.”

Jon scowled at him, but Robb just chuckled as he walked away toward the cage door. Jon followed and a moment later, he stood in front of her.

“I wasn't expecting to see you here. Weren't you and Sansa supposed to go shopping today?” he asked. 

"Or are you looking to go a few one on one rounds with me instead? I've heard it's a great workout," he said with a quick grin for her.

Dany pressed her lips to hide her smile. Was broody, serious Jon Targaryen actually trying to flirt with her? She didn't know for sure, but she'd play along.

"That depends," she told him as she moved in just a bit closer to him, invading his personal space.

Jon swallowed. "On what?"

She looked up and stared directly into his eyes. "On if you’ll end up on your knees by the end of it again. Or perhaps I will this time.”

He quirked his eyebrows in surprise and she saw a flash of heat light up inside those dark grey depths.

He had a small hand towel and saying nothing to her, started wiping the sweat from his body.

She couldn’t help track his movements, watching as the moisture beads slid down each ridge of his taught, muscled body.

"So you're not going shopping then?" he asked again to her.

“We were, we are,” she stammered out before pausing to take a deep breath. She felt lightheaded, as if she had been the one fighting.

“We’re still going shopping,” she finally said as she broke her gaze from him. “We just had to drop Arya off first and we thought we’d come see what all the fuss is about this place.”

He glanced around before turning back to her. “And what do you think?”

She looked at him, trying and failing to keep her eyes from roving over his nearly naked form. “Oh, I like it,” she told him in a low voice. “I’m beginning to see what all the fuss is about.”

Was it her imagination, or did he blush?

Before Jon could reply, Sansa came bounding up to them. “Good fight, Jon,” she told him.

Taking a step back from her, he winced. “Thanks for humoring me, Sansa. Robb nearly took my arm off there at the end.” He rolled his shoulder to show them what he meant.

“Sorry,” Sansa laughed. “I think we distracted you, but we just wanted to come in really quick and say hello. We’ll get out of your hair now.”

Turning to her, Sansa asked. “Ready to go?”

She nodded. She needed to get out of there before she did something foolish, like follow Jon back to the locker room showers.

“Yes, let’s get going before Arya has us kicked out.” Turning to him, she flashed him a smile. “I guess I’ll see you at home later, Jon Snow.”

He grinned back at her. “Later, Stormborn.”

He quickly turned to walk away and she sucked in a breath because his tight little compression shorts left nothing to the imagination.

And it was confirmed; Jon Targaryen still had the best ass she’d ever seen.

“Are you ok?” Sansa asked her. “Your face is all red.”

Dany quickly looked away. “Oh, I’m fine,” she told her. “All the sweaty bodies in here is making the room a bit stifling.”

Sansa wrinkled her nose in commiseration. “I agree. Let’s get out of here.”

On their way out, they spotted Arya talking to a dark haired boy near the free weights and they did their best to hide their smirks.

She looked at Sansa, saw the wicked gleam in her eye as well and together, they both shouted in unison, “Bye, Arya!”

Gendry looked up at them as they passed, but Arya refused to acknowledge them, however, she did slip her hands behind her back so he couldn’t see, and subtly flipped her and Sansa the bird.

They both waited until they got out the front door, then burst into hysterical laughter.

***********

They got to the shopping district a short time later; a large sprawling outdoor mall spanning several blocks where upscale clothing boutiques could be found next to trendy restaurants, their dining areas lining the patio walkway, and with the occasional eclectic shop catering to various hobbies sprinkled in between.

Sansa parked the car and they walked towards the entrance together. They had laughed all the way there, talking about how adorable Arya looked with her cute boyfriend.

“So speaking of cute boys, is there anyone special you’re seeing back in King’s Landing?” Sansa asked her curiously.

Dany let out a sigh. “None,” she said adamantly. “There’s been no one who’s pique my interest back home in a very long time.”

“What about that one guy you were dating? Mario, was it?” Sansa asked.

“Daario,” Dany corrected her, then made a face. “I broke up with him at the end of my junior year. He was a nice guy, but it was a dead end relationship. I gave it a shot for six months, but ultimately he just wasn’t the right guy for me.”

She really had tried with him, but it was pointless. She felt like her heart was closed off to love.

“You have to have that connection,” Sansa nodded in agreement. “You didn’t date anyone after him?” she asked as they walked into a popular clothing store.

“No one serious,” Dany answered as she perused through a racks of blouses. “I went out with a few different guys some of my friends set me up with, but there wasn’t a spark with any of them so it never went anywhere.”

She was so tired of getting her hopes up, only to have them dashed when the guys she dated turned out to be disappointments. Every man she dated, no matter how nice or smart or good looking he was, just couldn't seem to spur her interest. 

Her friends back in King's Landing often teased her that she was waiting for a perfect man that didn’t exist since she rarely gave their setups a second chance. They accused her of being too picky and maybe she was, but she refused to settle for just anyone. 

She already did that with Daario, thinking that she just needed more time to feel close to him, but the feelings never developed like she hoped.

She grimaced as she continued on. “The dating situation got so dire I finally allowed myself to be talked into going on a blind date my father set me up with, just to get him off my back.”

Her father had tried to get her to date one of his business partner’s sons earlier in the year. Hizdahr was perfect on paper; he was good looking, came from a well-established family, groomed to take over the business from his father and most importantly for Aerys, had the right connections.

The problem was she found him dreadfully boring and they had absolutely nothing in common. He didn’t get her sense of humor at all and was a little too pampered for her taste.

No, he wasn’t the right fit for her. Though her father pushed, bribed and pleaded, she stood her ground, a first for her, and ultimately disappointed him when she refused any further dates with Hizdahr.

She wanted her man tough, with callouses on his hands to prove he knew how to work. Someone who understood and supported her no matter her passions.

She was looking for a man who could handle her fiery temper, match her with his own; someone she could spend the whole day laughing with.

He needed to have a big heart, be patient and kind and love animals as much as she did.

There was only one man who fit that description, and he wasn’t in King’s Landing. She’d yet to find anyone else who even came close.

“Maybe you’ll have more luck at university,” Sansa said hopefully. “The guys will be more mature at least.”

“Maybe,” Dany replied, but she honestly didn’t care. Maturity had nothing to do with it, she thought. The idea of dating anyone else just depressed her.

“Well, at the very least, you’ll have Jon.” Sansa pointed out.

“Jon?” Dany's head snapped up from where she was rifling thought some jeans. “What do you mean by that?” she asked with a nervous chuckle.

Was she so obvious that even Sansa could see right through her façade?

“I just mean that he’ll be attending school nearby so I’m sure the two of you will hang out all the time now,” she explained herself.

Sansa held up a green dress to her body as she admired her reflection. “As long as you have Jon, you’ll always have someone to accompany you to the movies, go dancing with, check out new restaurants; you know, all things you need a partner to fully enjoy.”

She motioned for Dany to follow her to the dressing room so she could try on her dress.

Sansa was busy fiddling with the zipper of the dress and missed the blush coloring Dany’s cheeks as she hurried on. “And Jon can totally be your date to the many charity fundraiser benefits that your father is always hosting. At least until you finally get a boyfriend of your own, that is,” she finished up.

What was the point of having a boyfriend as long as she had Jon by her side? They could be friends and still do everything Sansa mentioned without being romantically involved. No one would have anything negative to say about two best friends hanging out together.

Just the idea of it made her extremely pleased and her lips pulled into an unbidden smile.

She could show him all the sights in King’s Landing, take him to the music festivals that the city was always hosting and together, they could explore all the best hole in the wall restaurants that she knew.

She imagined him on her arm at one of her father’s events. Jon was already the most beautiful man she’d ever seen in regular street clothes; she had absolutely no doubt he would look simply dashing in a custom made black designer suit.

“Or until Jon finds a girlfriend,” Sansa added as an afterthought and Daenerys’ dreamy smile quickly turned into a frown.

The idea that she’d have to watch Jon date other women had never even occurred to her. She had been so excited at the prospect of them finally living in the same city that she hadn’t thought of anything else.

Now suddenly filled with dread, she realized she didn’t know anything about his dating life at all. Was it as abysmal as hers or did he have a steady stream of waiting women to choose from?

She decided she had to know, no matter how much the truth would hurt.

“Do you know if he’s been seeing anyone lately?” she inquired as nonchalantly as she could.

“I don’t think so,” Sansa shook her head. “Its not like Jon discusses his love life with me or anything, but I hear stuff. I know he hasn’t dated anyone seriously since he broke up with his ex-girlfriend over a year ago.”

Sansa poked her head from behind the dressing room curtain and peered at her. “Not one of us was sad about it, either.”

“No?” Dany asked innocently. “You didn’t like her?”

Sansa furrowed her brows. “It’s not that I didn’t like Ygritte. She was a nice girl, but Arya and I just thought she kind of treated Jon badly. She was forever bossing him around and we both thought he deserved someone who could make him happy. He always seemed to be conflicted over being with her, but I’m not sure the reasons why.”

Dany, too, wondered the reasons why Jon wasn’t happy in his relationship. Maybe it was for the same reasons she wasn’t happy in hers.

“After they broke up, he went on some double dates with Robb and Theon, but I never saw him bring a girl around so I don’t think any of them were a love connection.” Sansa gave Dany a knowing look. “We both know how serious Jon can be; I don’t think he’s into casual dating or hookups like most guys.”

Sansa pursed her lips and added, “Much to the disappointment of the female population at North Winterfell High.”

Daenerys hid her pleased smile at that revelation. His sex life shouldn't matter to her, but she could no longer deny that it did. 

Back when they had been best friends, she never had to see him date any girls so she honestly didn't know how she'd handle it now. Based on her reaction from the day prior, the answer was, not well.

Sansa rolled her eyes and continued. “He’s my cousin, but even I admit how good looking he is. So many girls at school would ask me to set them up with him because he was cute, athletic and popular. And even random ones on the street would always flirt with him.”

“Really?” Dany asked, none to pleased to hear that, even though she had seen it firsthand herself the day before. Gods, just how many shameless women would she have to put up with?

Sansa clucked her tongue. “It’s actually pretty funny to watch how brazen some of them can be."

"Arya and I constantly die of laughter when we get to witness it, especially because most of the time Jon has no clue it’s happening and even when he does know, he’s too busy dying of embarrassment to respond,” she said with mirth in her eyes.

Dany forced a laugh, the high pitch tone of it sounding phony even to her own ears.

Sansa may find the situation hilarious, but she hadn’t found anything funny about it when she had been witness to the shameless flirting.

Though if she were being fair, she couldn’t even blame those women for pursuing Jon. He was truly wonderful and any of them would be lucky to have him.

She already had her chance with him and she blew it.

Yesterday, when he had wanted to apologize to her she stopped him because she was afraid. They were just starting to repair their broken relationship and she didn’t want to dredge up the painful past.

It hadn't surprised her he would think the fault lay with him though. It was such a typical Jon thing to do, always trying to take responsibility even when he didn't deserve the blame.

He was too honorable to place any on her, but deep down, she knew that everything that went wrong was her fault. At this point, she was just happy that he was willing to be her friend after what she did to him. 

“I think I’m going to buy this,” Sansa said and Dany looked up to see her twirling around in the green dress. “It really brings out my coloring.”

“It’s beautiful,” Dany agreed as she waited for her friend to change so they could pay for the dress.

“I forgot there _was_ this one girl, Val, that Jon took to the Senior Ball that I thought he may have liked, but after a few dates I never saw her again.” Sansa said absently as they walked to the front register.

“What happened to her?” Dany asked, trying not to sound too interested.

“Oh, she spent the year flirting with Jon until he finally asked her to be his date for the Senior Ball. She’s really pretty and popular too so she could have had her pick of any guy, but she chose him. As you know the Senior Ball always takes place in the spring so that would’ve been around the end of March,” Sansa said, thinking out loud.

“Anyway, I think they went on two dates after that, once to the movies with Theon and his date and the second was when he brought her to Robb’s nameday party in April.”

“In fact, I know that was the last time I saw them together.” Sansa nodded her head emphatically. “I only remember because it was while the family was all gathered at the party that Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Rhae announced to all of us that you were coming back into town for the summer.”

“Jon must have broke it off with her around that time because I never saw her again after that.” Sansa finished, a proud smile gracing her face for her excellent memory.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if I would be coming until the very last minute,” Dany answered while musing on everything Sansa had just revealed to her.

She knew it was ridiculous, but a small part of her wished desperately that maybe the reason Jon broke it off with this girl was because she was coming back.

Hope flooded her chest before she made a face at herself for being so pitiful.

They finally reached the register where Sansa paid for her dress and then they walked out.

Checking her phone, Sansa saw it was time to meet Margaery for lunch so they swung by the little bistro three doors down and chose an outdoor table on the patio so they could enjoy the weather.

They had just sat down and were handed the menus when a high-pitched squeal sounded behind Dany’s back.

“Daenerys!”

She turned around in her chair as Margaery walked quickly to her and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. She gave Dany air kisses to both cheeks, then pulled back and flashed her dazzling smile.

“Margaery!” Dany returned her warm greeting. “Oh, it’s been too long! How have you been?” she asked with a huge smile.

Sansa got up and the two of them quickly hugged in greeting as well, before they all settled back into their seats.

“I’ve been swamped!” Margaery declared. “I’m leaving for Highgarden in less than a month and there’s still so much I need to do to get ready. Grandmother calls me incessantly to check up on my progress and to give me more to-do lists even though she knows I’m in the middle of helping Loras with wedding plans and he keeps changing his ideas every week!” she finished breathlessly.

Dany and Sansa looked at her and both smiled sympathetically at their friend.

“I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to come see me,” Dany told her. “I was afraid you might have already left for Highgarden.”

“Nonsense,” Margaery shook her head, making her rich chestnut waves flutter around her face.

“There was no way I was going to miss seeing one of my oldest and dearest friends on her visit back into town,” she said and reached out to pat Dany’s hand. “And besides that, I really needed a distraction before I throttled Loras’ pretty little neck.”

All three giggled, knowing full well that Margaery would never do such a thing to her favorite brother.

Their waiter came by with some drinks and to take their order. After he left them alone Dany asked, “So how is your brother doing?”

“He’s as in love as ever,” Margaery declared. “He and Renly are so cute together it makes me want to poke my eyes out. I’ll be relieved when their wedding is over and done with. Then they can leave on their honeymoon and get out of my hair for a bit.”

“Have they finally decided on where they’ll go?” Sansa asked.

“It’s forever changing. This week, it’s the Summer Isles, but next week it could easily be Meereen or Quarth.” Margaery lifted a slim shoulder. “They both kept trying to sway me to their sides in hopes I’d try to convince the other. I finally had to put my foot down and now I’m just staying out of it completely.”

Dany gave Sansa a sly grin. “Does it break your poor heart, Sansa? That should have been you planning your honeymoon to Essos with Loras.”

At that declaration, all three women broke into a laughing fit.

“Oh my gods, Daenerys,” Sansa said with a flushed face. “I can’t believe you’re going to bring that up here and now! It was like a million years ago and we were just silly kids. No one even knows besides the two of you.”

“And yet, I can still remember it as if it were yesterday,” Dany smirked at her. “Weren’t you supposed to marry Loras, have eight kids with him and live in a palace in Highgarden?”

Sansa nodded her head emphatically. “My little ten year old heart is broken,” she sighed dramatically. “I suppose I’ll have to settle for happily ever after with my backup Theon.”

“Hey, Theon was one of my backups too!” Dany exclaimed.

“Same here!” Margaery said, which caused all three to laugh even harder.

“In my defense,” Sansa started, “I was only ten, Loras was fifteen and the cutest boy I had ever seen. I used to be fascinated by his pretty blond curls. Still kind of am,” she confessed.

“And I only picked Theon because Marg said I couldn’t write down Loras’ name three times, even though he was the only boy I wanted for my future husband," she finished.

“It was supposed to be a foolproof way to predict the future,” Margaery said. “I found it online from ‘The Red Priestesses of R’hllor’s’ website and the instructions were very clear,” she told them in a most imposing manner.

“You have to choose the name of three boys you like, pick three different numbers for the amount of children you hope to have, select three dream homes within three locations and write them all down on scraps of paper.”

Smiling at them, she continued on. “Then you fold up the answers, mix them up, pull one answer for each category and burn the rest. That was the most important part as R’hllor only respects fire. Now, whatever answer you picked is fated to happen and even the Lord of Light himself cannot break his own rules.”

Margaery sat back with her trademark smirk and folded her hands in front of her authoritatively.

All three women looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

“This is why you always had the best sleepovers and parties,” Dany told her. “Only you could’ve found a game to map out the rest of our lives when we were almost twelve years old.”

“I guess R’hllor didn’t like me much since he saw fit to break my little heart,” Sansa jested.

“But just because it didn’t work out for me and Loras doesn’t mean it won’t still work out for you two and your princes,” Sansa said, ever the romantic.

She turned to Dany. “By the way, who ended up being your prince and future husband? After my heart burst with joy upon seeing Loras’ name, I must have zoned out because I can’t remember anymore.”

Dany felt her cheeks burn with heat at Sansa’s question. “Um, I can’t remember either,” she evaded.

“Oh, I remember who Dany got,” Marg said in her melodic voice, smirking again and Dany wondered if she was born with that look on her face since it seemed a permanent fixture.

“Who was it?” Sansa turned to Margaery with curiosity. “Was it Robb? Will Dany become my good-sister? Because I can really use another girly girl in the family.”

“Shall we tell her, Dany?” Margaery asked sweetly, enjoying all the squirming Dany was doing.

She went on without waiting for an answer. “Unlike you and I, Dany had the hardest time coming up with even one name for the boys because she kept insisting that she didn’t like anyone.”

Dany couldn’t look at her friends, her face flushed with embarrassment as Marg continued to explain to Sansa.

“Finally, I told her to just write down the names of boys she knew even if she didn’t like them and she wrote down Robb and Theon.” Marg took a sip of her ice tea, amusement dancing in her blue eyes. “She still needed a third name, but Dany drew a blank so I made her do a little exercise to see what her heart would tell her.”

Dany knew exactly whose name Margaery was going to say. As she had told Sansa, she remembered the day as clear as if it was yesterday.

_Margaery and Sansa had already both written down their answers to the Red Priestess’ questions and were waiting for her to finish up._

_She had answered all the other questions about number of kids and dream houses and destination easily, but she couldn’t think of any boys back home in King’s Landing that she had even a small crush on._

_She knew she was taking too long. She didn’t want to just write down any boy from her class at school though. She didn’t know them well enough and she worried whatever she picked might come true._

_Dany didn’t want to be stuck married to someone she didn’t know because what if they were mean to her like Viserys? Or what if they hated animals and wouldn’t allow her to get the three cats and a dog like she’d always wanted? That would make her so sad._

_She had sat fiddling with her paper and biting her lip trying to concentrate on getting it just right._

_Seeing the dilemma Dany faced, Margaery finally walked over and asked her which boys she did know well._

_She thought about it and wrote down Robb first, then Theon. She’d known them for the past two summers, they were nice to her and she liked playing with them. She showed Margaery the names, which made her smile wide._

_‘You still need a third name, Dany’ she had told her._

_Then Margaery said she knew a way to help. Her grandmother often made her do this exercise when she got stuck on something and needed help making a decision._

_So she had told Dany to close her eyes and asked her to imagine her wedding day in the future._

_She told Dany to think about her pretty white dress and in her minds eye, she visualized a beautiful, princess ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and beaded crystals on the bodice with a long, gauzy white veil trailing behind._

_Next, Margaery told her to imagine the location and Dany could see the cliffs of her family’s ancient estate on Dragonstone. She could hear the waves pounding on the beach below and feel the wind blowing her beautiful dress as it swirled around her body._

_‘Your husband is waiting with his back to you and you can hear the wedding song playing. Now you’re slowly walking down the aisle in your pretty white dress to meet him.’ Margaery said. ‘When he finally turns around, who is it?’_

_‘Jon,’ Dany had answered automatically and without thought. Opening her eyes wide in shock, she looked up to see Margaery smirking at her._

_‘I knew it, Dany! I always knew you liked Jon!’_

_She shook her head quickly, trying to deny it, but Marg didn’t believe her._

_‘My grandmother told me that our heart always knows what our brain doesn’t. And see how easy that was?’ she had asked Dany as she took the liberty of writing down Jon’s name on her last piece of scrap paper._

_Margaery leaned in and whispered, ‘Don’t worry though, your little secret is safe with me.’_

_Dany was speechless and didn’t know what to do so she trailed behind Marg to join Sansa._

_Margaery had all the papers folded in their correct places, then told Dany to pick one from each category. Her hands had trembled with anticipation, her little heart thumping in her chest as she picked at random._

_After all three girls made their selections, Margaery dumped the remaining written answers into the fireplace and each of the girls opened hers up to see what their futures held in store._

_The first paper Dany unfolded said ‘Dragonstone Castle’, which made her happy because the other answers she wrote had been a penthouse in King’s Landing and a cabin in Winterfell._

_The next paper she opened had ‘two children’ on it, which disappointed her._

_She had really wanted six kids because she had so much fun playing with Jon, Arya, Robb, Theon and Sansa every summer and six kids would always have so much fun together, she reasoned._

_Her palms were sweaty as she took the last piece of paper in hand. This was the most important one and she was suddenly scared to see the answer._

_Marg and Sansa had already opened theirs and were talking excitedly about R’hllor’s promises._

_Finally she took a deep breath and slowly opened it up._

_‘Jon’ was written in Margaery’s neat script. Dany bit her bottom lip, but she couldn't stop the smile from slipping out._

_Glancing up, she saw Marg looking at her and they both smiled at Dany's secret before she folded up and slipped that piece of paper into her pocket._

Pulled back from her memories, Dany squared her shoulders and looked at Sansa.

“Jon,” she told her. “My prince that was promised is none other than Jon Snow.”

Bursting into laughter, Sansa reached over and patted Dany’s arm sympathetically.

“How heartbreaking for the two of us? Well, I guess the Lord of Light is 0 for 2 so far. Now it’s going to be a battle between you and I for Theon’s hand in marriage,” she jested.

Dany laughed along with Sansa’s joke, but she caught Margaery’s eye from across the table.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Marg drawled. "I wouldn't count on Jon being down for the count just yet."

Sansa shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Margaery. Dany and Jon can't be together, they're family. What would people say?"

"It does't matter what people say," Marg declared. "I'm more interested in what Dany says."

Dany laughed nervously and fiddled with her glass of water. "It doesn't matter what I think because my father would have plenty to say. He wouldn't approve. It wouldn't be good for business and politics," she explained to them. That's all Aerys Targaryen cared about, after all.

Margaery clucked her tongue. "I'm surprised Dany. I never knew you to give up so easily."

She sighed as she looked in her lap. "You don't know my father. He's not someone that can be reasoned with. And you both only know me in Winterfell." She looked at her friends, a small smile on her lips. "You wouldn't recognize me in King's Landing."

Marg reached over and rubbed her arms in comfort. Dany put on a bright smile she wasn't feeling. "None of this matters anyway because it's not like Jon and I will ever be together. We're just friends and I'm sure he has no interest in being more than that."

Sansa considered Dany's words. "Well, I do suppose if the Lord of Light is right and you end up with Jon it wouldn't be horrible. In fact, I think forbidden love can be especially romantic." 

Marg tilted her head and tapped her cheek in consideration. "Sansa, you went to school with Jon as well as I did. Would it be fair of me to say that he was very sought after by the female population?"

Sansa giggle. "Dany and I were just talking about that earlier. I was telling her how so many girls wanted Jon, but he rarely dated any of them."

Nodding, Marg kept her look on Dany as she asked Sansa. "And why do you think he didn't date any of these girls who flirted with him constantly?"

Sansa shook her head. "I can't say. I just always assumed he was more interested in his studies."

"Yes, it could be that," Marge readily agreed. "Or, it could very well be that he doesn't want to date anyone because his heart already belongs to another."

"You know an awful lot about Jon," Sansa commented. She gave Marge a considering look before she gasped. "Did you and Jon ever have a thing together?"

Dany startled, caught unaware by the turn of the conversation and her curiosity piqued.

Marg laughed. "Goodness, no," she told them.

"Although I have to say I do love a good challenge," she smirked at them. "Jon would be a beautiful temptation, but I learned a long time ago that he's not meant for me."

Dany let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

Marge was grinning at her with a very smug, knowing look, but thankfully she didn’t comment any further.

Their waiter returned to their table with the food and all three were famished so they enjoyed eating and laughing together.

After the meal, Margaery decided to stay and shop with them for a bit longer rather than return to her wedding planning duties.

They continued shopping for another two hours. As they were walking around one of her favorite shops, Margaery pulled Dany and Sansa to a rack of dresses.

“Come try on some of these dresses with me,” she prodded them. “They just got them in.”

Each of them started sorting through the racks, looking for something that would catch their eye. Dany pulled out a red, stretch jersey mini dress with a high, scoop neckline and long sleeves.

When she turned the dress around, she saw that it had a full open back with a very daring low cut.

It was exactly the kind of dress that her father would forbid her to leave the house in. Well, her father wasn’t here, she thought

She grabbed it to try on.

Once they made their selections, they went back into the dressing rooms to try their picks on.

Dany removed her bra, then slipped into the backless red dress and walked out to the three way mirror to see how it looked on her.

Sansa was already out, pulling on the hemline of a midnight blue dress she had on, not pleased with the way it fit. Dany walked up behind her.

“What do you think?” she asked. Now that she had the dress on, she wasn’t so sure about it, her confidence wavering.

Sansa turned around to look her over. “Red is definitely your color,” she stated as she took in the dress.

Moving aside, she pulled Dany toward the mirror. “Step up here so you can get the full effect.”

As Dany walked passed her, Sansa let out a startled gasp. “Wow!” she exclaimed. “You look hot, Dany! I was not expecting that from such a modest front.”

“You don’t think it’s too much?” she asked, turning sideways in front of the mirror so she could get a better view of just how low cut the back was. “I feel like this dip is almost to my ass.”

“No way,” Sansa argued. “It cuts off at the small of your back and is nowhere close to ass territory. It shows off your flawless figure perfectly,” she added. “If you wear that dress, I bet you there’s not one man alive who would be able to turn you down.”

Margaery walked out of her dressing room in a sparkly gold number and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Dany in the mirror.

“Daenerys, you look fabulous in that!” she proclaimed. She walked up to Dany and nodded. “That dress was made for you and you have to get it.”

Dany smiled, admiring the way the hemline hit her perfectly midway up her thighs. Being so petite, she was used to always having to adjust the length of her dresses for them to fit her correctly.

“Do you guys really like it?” she asked them.

“Yes!” both Sansa and Marg replied in unison.

“In fact, I know the perfect place you can wear that to,” Margaery said. “Come out tonight with me and Loras to this new club that just opened up a few months ago. It’s very hot, very trendy and they play the best music. Renly knows the owner so he can get us all on the VIP list.”

“Tonight?” Dany asked. “I don’t know, I don’t want to be a fourth wheel…” she trailed off.

“Invite the guys,” Margaery suggested. “It’s Saturday night; I bet Jon, Robb and Theon would love to come dance and have some drinks with us.”

She turned to Sansa. “Sorry, Sans, you know I’d invite you too, but this club serves alcohol so you have to be eighteen to get in.”

Sansa let out a groan. “Story of my life,” she said.

“Do you think the guys will really want to go?” Dany asked skeptically.

Somehow, she didn’t think Jon would be up for it, especially with very little advanced notice. He hated being social and dancing was definitely on his list of most hated activities.

“Of course they would,” Margaery said like it was so obvious. “Robb and Theon will jump at the chance to dance with some pretty girls and get their flirt on."

"And Jon,” she paused and gave her a deliberate grin, “I’m positive Jon will want to go if you’re going,” she finished.

“Ok then, let me text them and ask,” Dany said as she started to get excited. It had been months since she’d been dancing.

Sansa held up her phone. “No need to text them. I just sent a group text and Robb and Theon are game. So you just need to convince Jon.”

“Oh, that will be no problem,” Margaery insisted. “I’m sure Dany can convince him.”

“How am I supposed to convince him?” she asked. “You know he hates clubs.”

“I’ve no doubt you can talk Jon into doing _anything_ you wanted,” Marg said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

She had to laugh because Margaery couldn’t be any more obvious, “You’re very sure of yourself,” she to her with a shake of her head.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked them with a giggle. “I always get what I want.”

They left the shopping center laden down with their bags and Marge promised to text Dany with the information for their night out.

She decided to wait until she got home to ask Jon in person because Dany knew the club scene wasn’t his favorite place and she’d have to find a way to convince him to go.

She was confident she’d figure it out before the evening was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed hanging out with Dany and the girls. Very much like Robb, I enjoyed writing Margaery's character. She's like that friend we all have who's just a little too smart and knows a little too much for our comfort.
> 
> As always, leave me any comments, thoughts or questions below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Let's go clubbing  
> Flashback to 3 years ago Part 1  
> POV Jon/Dany


	6. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany's adventure at the nightclub start as they begin to let those walls come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, the whole nightclub scene ended up being a 2 part chapter as it was getting way too long so I had to break it up in my original draft.
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be BIG ones so grab your popcorn, sit back and get ready for this roller coaster ride. All your questions about what exactly happened 3 years ago will be answered as Ch. 6 through 10 is unveiled.

While Dany had been out all day with Sansa, Jon had spent the morning at the local junior high school, running thirteen and fourteen year old boys through a tough morning of football practice.

Last summer, he had gotten a part time job working as assistant coach through the Northern Youth Football Alliance program. His job only lasted through the summer break, which worked well for his schedule when school resumed every fall.

His duties consisted of aiding the players to develop their technical skills, making sure the boys stayed disciplined during drills in practice and helping the head coach plan strategies and work out different plays for the games in the fall.

Jon had been recognized as an All-Star player in the Northern regional division the entirety of his high school years and had helped lead North Winterfell High with championship wins four years running.

He figured his experience and proven track record was the only reason the head coach, a tough man named Alliser Thorne, allowed him to help lead the NightsWatch Crows. The man treated everyone in the same gruff manner and made it his duty in life to toughen up all the youths under his tutelage.

Jon didn’t always approve of the manner Thorne went about it, but there was no doubt the man knew his stuff. Truthfully, he usually left Jon in charge during practice anyway, choosing to insert himself when it came closer to game time.

He loved his job working with the boys and the hard work training them all summer last year had helped the Crows make it to the finals for the first time during the regular football season.

The boys were always eager to learn, full of energy and he took great pride seeing them get progressively better at the game as the summer wore on. Some of them came from broken homes and he tried to mentor and guide them as needed.

He counted himself very fortunate to have such positive male role models in his father and his uncles Ned and Benjen and so he tried to emulate them and provide the same influence for his boys.

After his long morning at the field and a light lunch, he had stopped by the gym and spent a few hours there. He needed to move around and expend some of his excess energy.

Robb, knowing exactly what it was causing all that extra pent up testosterone, had called foul and claimed Jon had an unfair advantage as he landed blow after blow as they sparred each other in the ring.

He pulled up to the house just after his father and they were in the middle of preparing food when Sansa finally dropped Dany back to the house. After they ran upstairs with her shopping bags, they returned to the kitchen and Sansa joined their family for dinner.

Now with everything cleaned up and put away, Jon walked up the stairs toward his room, belly full and thankful to finally be able to relax after his long day.

He flicked on the light, walked to his bed and flopped face down onto it, automatically taking a whiff of his pillow to catch the lingering scent of Dany that still clung from the previous day.

A part of him was mortified by the thought that he had spent the better part of the night clutching that pillow to his face. He figured it had contributed to her invading his dreams, as he’d awoken that morning with fading memories of her dancing behind his eyes.

It had been a complete surprise when he had looked up to see her standing across the ring from him at the gym earlier, looking so beautiful that he lost focus of everything, but her.

It was no wonder Robb kicked his ass for it, as a fighter should never lose focus. When it came to Dany though, he was finding that the rules just didn’t seem to apply.

What had been even more shocking than that was her flirty behavior. The more time he spent around her, the more he was starting to believe that it wasn’t all in his mind.

Her little bend the knee innuendo had left him speechless and he had spent the rest of his time at the gym trying not to imagine rolling around naked with her in the ring, or holding her up against the side of the octagon cage, thrusting into her while she panted out his name.

Even now, he could hear her moving around in their shared bathroom and a few moments later he heard the water turn on.

Jon groaned inwardly and turned his face away from the bathroom door, trying to shut off the visual that flashed of her in there showering. He grabbed his remote and turned on the television, hoping some mindless show would distract him.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Dany was calling his name and shaking him gently awake. He opened his eyes to see her sitting beside him on the bed, hovering over his body.

“Hey, sorry to wake you,” she smiled apologetically.

“I knocked, but you didn’t open the door so I hope you don’t mind I invited myself in.” She skimmed her eyes over him mischievously. “It’s a good thing you were decent.”

He looked down his body; her idea of him being decent meant wearing clothes and his idea was making sure he wasn’t sporting embarrassing wood, which to his relief, he wasn’t.

These days, he just never knew anymore. “Very good,” he added as he sat up in bed.

He hoped she hadn’t noticed that he had been hugging the pillow that she had slept on.

She leaned back from him and he finally took note that she was once again wearing a robe, although this one was black silk with long, draping lace sleeves.

He wondered just how many robes a person would need in life. He had exactly one very worn terry cloth robe that he forgot to wear most days.

Taking her in, he could see that she’d straightened her wavy hair and pulled it into a low ponytail on the side of her head, right below her left ear; her lustrous silver blonde locks gathered over her front left shoulder.

She had done something mysterious and dark with her eyes, lining it in a way that deepened the violet color dramatically. Her wide, luscious mouth shone with a pale pink shimmer.

“Got yourself a hot date tonight, Stormborn?” he ribbed her.

Her perfect lips curved up in a feline manner. “As of a matter of fact, I do.”

He was taken aback by her answer as he was clearly just jesting with her. The offhand way she had replied leaving her so unaffected, while he felt like someone had sucker punched him right in the gut.

“Oh,” Jon said, trying to swallow past the bitterness in his throat. “Who’s the lucky winner?”

He didn’t want to know, but at the same time he needed to know. Such was the sweet torture of her being in his life again.

“Oh, just this stubborn Northerner I know who owes me a favor.” She leaned back on one hand and crossed her legs smoothly. “He’s dark and moody, pouts too much, takes himself way too seriously and is prettier than I am.”

“I don’t pout,” Jon said as he pouted at her. “And I’m not prettier than you.”

She reached out and playfully pulled at his pretty curls. “Oh, yes you do. And oh, yes you are.”

He sighed, trying not to enjoy the run of her fingers tugging on his hair. It tugged elsewhere too. “If you’re referring to it as a favor, it must be something I don’t want to do.”

“That’s not fair,” Dany told him, dropping her hand back down. “You never want to do anything so that pretty much eliminates ninety percent of all my ideas.”

“And yet, I still go along with one hundred percent of your ideas, so that should tell you what a fool I am,” he answered her. “So with that being said, how may I serve you tonight?”

Dany giggled at him. “You’re going to be one of my three dates, along with Robb and Theon, to this new club that that just opened up. We’re meeting up with Margaery, Loras and Renly.”

At Jon’s scowl she quickly added as an incentive, “Renly knows the owner so he can get us on the list, maybe even some free drinks.”

Jon hated clubs. They were too loud, it was hard to have conversations without yelling yourself hoarse and he hated dancing.

Robb and Theon loved to frequent them and drag him along. He usually ended up drinking alone in a corner, trying to avoid the advances of drunken women and the occasional man as well.

He looked at her face and she was biting her lip, her eyes filled with so much hope he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse her anything. It had been that way all their lives.

“What time do I have to be ready by?” he asked in resignation.

Her dazzling smile brightened up the whole room as she beamed at him. “Give me an hour tops to finish up and we can head out to meet them. I promise you’ll have a good time.”

Dany couldn’t contain her joy and abruptly threw her arms around him, pressing into his chest for a hug. He could feel the soft mounds of her breasts as they squished against him in the most enticing manner.

“Thank you so much for saying yes,” she told him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, dizzy at her nearness. “This fake favor I owe you makes us even now, right?”

Dany pulled back from him. “You _do_ owe me a favor, Jon Snow,” she told him, looking scandalized.

“For what?” he asked as he racked his brain trying to remember and coming up blank.

He hadn’t seen her in three years and she’d only been back for three days so when could he have owed her a favor?

“For bending the knee to me yesterday!” At Jon’s quizzical look, she hurried on. “The rules I made up specifically states that whomever bends the knee owes the winner three favors.”

“So technically you still owe me two more,” she pointed out.

“That’s not a rule and you know it,” Jon corrected her. “What you’re describing is a genie.”

Dany crossed her arms and gave him what he considered her haughty Queen Daenerys look; back straight, chin lifted, one eyebrow raised.

“Jon Snow, did you or did you not bend the knee to me yesterday?” she asked him in her perfectly posh, upper class accent.

He bit back a laugh, but his eyes were filled with humor. “I did,” he said with a bow of his head.

“Then need I remind you that it is not proper to question your Queen. If I say you owe me three favors, then the only proper response is “How may I serve?” She gave him her most challenging look. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly,” Jon lowered his eyes in mock humbleness, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. “Please forgive me, Your Grace, for my insolence.”

He had no idea if those were really the rules as Dany had a habit of changing them to fit her many whims, but he’d humor her.

She uncrossed her legs and stood up, looking down her nose at him. “You are forgiven. This time.” She walked toward the connecting bathroom door and called over her shoulder. “Be ready in one hour, Jon.”

*********

Almost an hour later, he sat on a stool at the kitchen island mindlessly scrolling through his phone as he waited for her to come down. His parents had already left after dinner to catch a movie playing at the theatre.

Jon had showered and changed into slim black jeans with a form fitting black button down shirt, leaving the top two buttons open and topped it off with a tailored black sport jacket.

He’d added an onyx and silver watch and did his best to tame his curly mane, but he knew they’d be out of control by the nights end.

He looked up as he heard her heels clicking on the wood floor and a moment later she stepped into the room.

Jon was grateful he was already sitting as she knocked him harder than Robb had earlier in the ring and he was left breathless.

She looked stunning in a simple, yet form fitting red mini dress with a high neckline and long sleeves that clung to every single one of her curves to perfection.

His eyes skimmed down and she had added black spiky heels that he was sure brought her almost to his height and her hair was still in her low ponytail swept to the side and hanging over her front left shoulder like spun silk.

“Sorry I took so long,” Dany told him. “I had the hardest time trying to decide on which shoe to wear.”

He looked down again, taking appraisal. “And you went with those? How long do you think you’re going to last in those ice picks?” he asked her.

“You’d be surprised just how long I can last, Jon,” she spoke in a low voice. Then her eyes slowly skimmed over him and her lips curved up in an appreciative smile.

“Black always was your color,” she all but purred.

“As red is yours,” he murmured, not even trying to hide the way his eyes slowly roved over her form again. They said nothing else, just stared at one another.

The moment dragged on, the heat in their stare rising by the second.

It was Dany who broke away first, clearing her throat as she looked at the clock on the wall.

“We better get going,” she said, a little breathlessly.

“Let’s go,” Jon agreed as he stood up from his seat.

He grabbed his wallet off the counter and reached for his keys when Dany swiveled on her heels and turned her back to him.

“Fuck!” he hissed out, keys and wallet clattering to the floor.

She quickly peeked over her shoulder at him. “Problem?” she asked sweetly.

_Seven hells_ , was all his brain could manage as his eyes zoomed in on her naked back. He had enough sense left to lift his gaze to hers before stammering out. “Leg cramp.”

Dany quirked her brows at him as she responded, “Oh?”

“Aye,” Jon quickly explained. “You saw how hard Robb and I were sparring in the ring today. I guess I overdid it.” He grimaced to show her he was in pain.

“Hmm,” Dany demurred. “Maybe you should take the time to stretch with me next time,” she replied as she turned her head back around and sauntered out of the room toward the door.

Jon grabbed his keys and wallet off the floor and walked behind her toward the front door, his gaze scanning her retreating form in wonderment.

What he had originally deemed a simple dress from the front was downright scandalous when viewed from behind.

He wanted to run his palms down the gentle curve of her spine, from the nape of her neck to the small of her back and dance his fingers between her shoulder blades.

Instead, he shoved his itchy hands into his pockets.

Dany put the address in her GPS as they drove off and about a half hour later they were pulling up to the hopping nightclub district in town, the streets on both sides lined with restaurants and bars, live music blaring from open doorways and people spilling into the streets.

He offered his arm to Dany as they walked, not wanting her to break her neck on a loose pebble as she teetered on those precarious heels of hers.

As they walked past a lively bar, the hostess standing outside tried to entice them inside for some drinks.

“Why don’t you two lovebirds come on in and sample some of our famous ales?” the brunette said as she tried to wave them in. “We have 2 for 1 specials going for the next half hour.”

They turned and looked at each other in surprise. “Are you talking to us?” Dany asked her, wide eyed.

She shot them a wide smile. “Yes, of course!” she exclaimed. “You and your gorgeous boyfriend should come check out the band. They’ll be onstage in a few minutes and you can enjoy some dancing too.”

Laughing, Dany poked Jon in the side. “Oh, he’s not my boyfriend,” she told the hostess, whose name tag read Doreah.

“Oh?” Doreah asked in surprise, before her eyes skimmed over him again, this time much slower and with more interest than before as she grinned wider.

Dany smiled sweetly at Doreah before turning to look at Jon. “Yes, I’m actually his paid escort. His mother gives me money every week to go out with him. It’s really quite sad, but I desperately need the money.”

Doreah’s pretty brows furrowed in confusion and before she could respond, Dany tugged his arm. “Come along Jon, the clocks ticking. Time is money.” And with that she gave a small wave goodbye as she pulled him forward.

They made it only ten steps before Dany burst out in riotous laughter. “Oh gods, Sansa was right,” she said as she tried to regain her composure. “That _was_ funny!”

“What was all that about?” he asked in confusion. “And what does it have to do with Sansa?”

Dany pulled slightly in front of him so she could walk backwards, patting his cheek with her free hand. “Nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over, Jon Snow. I just wanted to see the look on her face, that’s all.”

He shook his head at her, well used to Dany’s crazy antics by now. “By calling yourself my escort?” he asked her. “That just makes _you_ look bad.”

“Do you’ve any idea how much escorts costs, Jon? I’m not a pay by the minute gal.”

“I can’t say that I’ve had the pleasure to patronize one, so I wouldn’t know,” he answered with a smirk.

“Well, I don’t know either, but I do know I wouldn’t be a cheap one.”

Jon chuckled. “No, you definitely wouldn’t be cheap; on that we’re in agreement. I’m sure I’d have to save up for you.”

As they both laughed, Dany couldn’t see where she was going and lost her footing. Jon reflexively reached out to scoop her before she could fall, one arm wrapping securing around her waist, the other upon her upper back.

“Dany, are you ok?” he quickly asked as he righted her. His hands subconsciously moved to soothe her, running up and down her back in assurance.

Startled, she nodded her head as she looked at him with huge doe eyes. She bit her bottom lip and he realized his hands were still splayed on her open back in a much too familiar manner.

“I guess you were right about my shoes after all,” she breathed out in a low murmur.

He removed his hands from her heated skin. “I guess I do know some things,” he quipped back to her.

Reaching for his arm, she steadied herself and gave him a lingering look before she started pulling him forward.

They finally reached the entrance to the club and after checking ID and verifying their names on the list, were ushered inside where they were met with the pulsing beat of the music and bodies swaying in the low lighting.

Dany reached behind her and grabbed his hand tightly in hers. “Don’t get lost, Jon,” she yelled to him.

They pushed their way through the crowd to one of the VIP rooms that overlooked the entire dance floor. The pulsing beat of the music was dimmer in the room, which he greatly appreciated.

He spotted Margaery standing and talking with Robb, their drinks on the high table in front of them.

“Dany! Jon!” Margaery greeted them with her megawatt smile, eyes sparkling. She moved to give him a double kiss on the cheek, then pulled back and gave him a once over. “My, my, you look more alluring every time we see each other.”

“Thanks, Margaery,” he said. He was used to her unabashed flirting style and knew it wasn’t personal. “You look beautiful, as always.”

Turning to Dany she asked. “Didn’t I say you’d have no problem convincing your _husband_ to come out for the night?”

He turned toward Dany. “Husband?” he asked with amusement. “I’d love to hear more about that,” he raised his brows at her.

Even under the dim lighting, he could see a blush bloom across her cheeks. She turned her face away to Marg and the two exchanged unspoken looks.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Dany said with a tittering laugh. “Just an inside joke between me, Marg and Sansa. It doesn’t mean what you think,” she told him quickly.

Margaery smirked at the two of them before asking, “So how _did_ you convince Jon to come out tonight?”

“Oh, that was easy,” Dany said breezily. She placed her open palm on Jon’s chest, over his heart as she turned to face him. “I made up a fake favor and convinced him he owed it to me.”

Jon shook his head as his mouth curved up into a grin. He grabbed and held the wrist that was still laying over his chest as he leaned into her ear and whispered loudly, “I knew, Stormborn. I just couldn’t prove it.”

Laughing, Dany moved to wrap one arm around his broad shoulder and his free hand automatically moved to the small of her bare back to keep her close to him.

They were now standing chest to chest as if they were slow dancing, one of her hands still placed on his chest and his hand still holding her wrist. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist…but now that it’s out in the open, maybe we _should_ consider adding a favor clause. What do you think, Jon Snow?”

She raised an eyebrow at him in question. “Our little game might be more fun if we owed each other favors. I’m sure you can think of a few you’d like from me.”

He shrugged a shoulder, his eyes dancing with hers, both of them beaming with wide smiles for each other and at their inside joke. “Whatever pleases my Queen. She knows I only live to serve her.”

He brought her hand that was lying over his heart up for a kiss, pretending she really was a queen and she threw her head back and laughed at his playful antic.

At that moment, Theon walked up behind Robb, calling her name and Dany’s eyes drifted from his. She let out a squeal.

“Theon!” She let go of Jon and he stepped back as she moved forward into Theon’s open arms. “I was wondering when you were finally going to show!”

As Theon released her he lifted one of her arms over her head to twirl her in a full circle and let out a low whistle. “Little Dany is all grown up!”

Dany laughed bashfully. “Oh gods, Theon, you haven’t changed a bit,” she said as she slapped his arm playfully.

“That’s true,” Robb replied. “He still acts like he’s twelve most days.”

They all had a good laugh, mainly because it was true.

“So why is everyone just standing around?” Theon asked. “Let go get some drinks and make some new friends.” And with that he made a beeline for the bar.

“Come dance with me,” Margaery urged Dany. “Let us see if we can find Loras and Renly. I know they’re down on the dance floor somewhere.” She turned to the guys. “You boys want to come along?”

“I think I’ll stay up here for awhile,” Jon declined.

“Same for me,” Robb said. “But I’ll be joining you ladies down there soon enough.”

Dany grabbed Jon by the lapels of jacket and pulled his face closer to hers. “I’ll drag you down there before the night is over so don’t get too comfortable up here,” she promised with just a hint of threat.

“Not a chance,” he told her with a huge grin. “I only promised to come, I didn’t say anything about dancing.” His grey eyes bored into her light ones.

“We’ll see about that. We both know how our last challenge ended,” she retorted as she let go of him. Marg looped arms with her and started to pull her away.

His dark eyes followed her retreating form until she disappeared from view.

He turned and saw Robb looking at him with a gaping grin on his face “What’s that look, Stark?”

“This whole time I just thought you wanted to fuck around with Dany, but I didn’t know you love her,” he told Jon in delighted amusement.

“I don't love Dany,” he growled out in denial. “And there’s not going to be any fucking going on either,” he stated adamantly.

There absolutely won’t, he told himself. He just simply wouldn’t allow it.

_What if she allows it,_ a small voice whispered? He didn’t have an answer to that.

“You are so full of shit, Jon. Who are you trying to convince anyway, me or yourself?” Robb asked, unable able to suppress his enjoyment at the whole situation as he laughed. “We both know if Dany was willing, you’d be rolling around the backseat of your car like you were back in high school again. That’s if you even make it that far.”

Jon scowled at his cousin. “I need a damn drink,” he evaded.

They both walked toward the bar and ordered whiskey. Drinks in hand, they made their way to the edge of the room, overlooking the dance floor below.

Jon’s eyes instantly started scanning the crowd for a flash of red.

“I saw the way you were eating her up with your eyes,” Robb continued on, even though Jon was hoping the subject could just be dropped. “The two of you were flirting with each other like no one else was in the room, which makes me wonder what you do when we’re not.”

Jon eyed his cousin. “She wasn’t flirting with me,” he protested, although secretly, he thought she was doing a lot of flirting, as was he.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

He’d be damned to admit that to Robb though. “She’s just nice to everyone,” he said.

“Dany’s never been that nice to me,” he pointed out. “Not to Theon either.” Then Robb shot him a sly grin. “I bet she’s killing you in that dress of hers.”

“Gods, you’ve no idea,” Jon groaned out. “I’m started to get concerned for my health here.”

He hadn’t been in such a constant state of arousal since he was a twelve-year-old boy and his stones dropped for the first time.

Robb laughed. “Well, Jon, you best prepare yourself for more torture next Friday.”

Jon’s mind raced. “Next Friday? What’s happening next Friday?” he asked.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about Theon’s nameday celebration at Long Lake? He’s going to be pissed if both you and Dany don’t show up.”

“In the middle of everything I completely forgot,” he said honestly. “But we’ll both be there.” Then the true meaning behind Robb’s words hit him.

“Fuck meeee!” Jon ground out, hand tightening on his glass of whiskey.

“Oh, you’re fucked,” Robb agreed as he nodded with his shit-eating grin. “If you’re grinding your teeth this hard over Dany in her killer dress, how will you survive seeing her in a tiny bikini?”

Jon’s answer was to down the rest of his whiskey in one shot. “I need another drink.”

“Pace yourself, brother.” Robb advised. “I’m going to head downstairs.” He patted Jon on the back as he walked off.

Jon got another glass of whiskey, then walked alone to the railing again. He finally spotted Dany and Margaery, talking animatedly with Loras on a raised platform near the bar.

Theon was also standing nearby, trying to put the moves on a striking brunette in leather pants.

He didn’t think he could find a feasible way to get out of Theon’s nameday celebration. Dany would want to know why he couldn’t go and he couldn’t very well tell her the only way he’d make it through the entire day was if he first gouged his eyes out.

Knowing his luck, that still wouldn’t be enough because he still had four other senses to worry about.

Damn Theon and his namedays, he thought sulkily as he nursed his drink.

**********

Dany was sipping on a martini as she listened to Loras explain to her why they had to change the tuxedo orders again because the brocade fabric didn’t meet his expectation.

“They looked dreadful, Daenerys, I kid you not,” he stated. “I told Grandmother I would rather elope than allow anyone to see me walk down the aisle in that horrible print.”

“I never knew you were so fashionable, Loras,” she told him.

“I’ve always had excellent taste,” he divulged. “I basically picked out all of Margie’s formal dresses growing up.”

“He really did,” Margaery nodded in agreement.

“Speaking of dresses, I love yours,” he told Dany as he eyed her. “It’s so risqué, but not in an overly ostentatious way. And you clearly know how to work it to your advantage as nearly every man in this club is eyeing you with hunger.”

“They are not,” Dany blushed at Loras.

“They are,” both Loras and Margaery said in unison.

“And one particular one is positively starved for you,” Margaery said as she nodded her head up at the VIP room above.

“Oh, now you’re just exaggerating,” Dany told her, face flushing even more. “Jon and I are just best friends, that’s all,” she stressed.

“Oh yes, I always look at my best friend in the most sexy, smoldering way,” she teased Dany.

“To be fair, sis, you probably would,” Loras nudged her knowingly. “You can’t help it.”

“No,” Margaery said with a shake of her head. “I really can’t”

Dany giggled along with the two on them, sipping her drink and swaying to the beat of the music. Renly came over and pulled Loras away, leaving her with Margaery.

“In all seriousness, Dany, I’m just teasing you about Jon.” Margaery said. “I’d promise to stop, but we both know I can’t resist. You two blush at the drop of a hat and it’s just too fun.”

“It’s ok,” Dany told her. “Believe it or not, I know you’re on your best behavior as it concerns us.” She paused as she searched for the right words. “Jon and I are very…complicated,” she finished.

“I don’t know what’s so complicated about it,” Margaery stated as she raised her glass and took a sip. “You’ve been in love with him since we were kids. And it’s so obvious to everyone, except you, that Jon’s madly in love too.”

“What?” she stammered. “Jon is not in love with me!” she exclaimed.

Margaery smirked at her. “I notice you didn’t deny the part about you loving him.”

Damn Marg, she never misses anything, Dany thought. “I am not in love with Jon. I assumed that was implied in my statement,” she denied.

Margaery set her drink down. “You know, Robb and I had a whole conversation about it.”

“When did you have this conversation with him?” she asked curiously.

Margaery laughed. “Right in front of you and Jon when you were too busy flirting upstairs just now. I’d wager you didn’t even notice, did you?”

Dany shook her head, because Marg was right. Neither one of them had even noticed. “What did Robb say?”

She wondered if Jon had been talking to his cousin about the two of them.

Amusement flickered across her face. “I believe Robb’s exact words were ‘Maybe we should leave them alone, unless we want to stand here and watch them fuck each other’. To which I replied ‘Let’s watch’.”

“Margaery Tyrell!” Dany exclaimed in shock, her face burning up. “You did not say that!”

Margaery only raised her glass back to her lips and gave Dany her trademark look.

Dany shook her head, still flustered that her friend's remark. “It’s not going to happen. We have the whole family situation to worry about, amongst other problems.”

“So you’re both Targaryens. So what? If you ask me that just makes it hotter; two fiery dragons tearing into each other.” Margaery grinned wickedly. “The sexual tension between you both is so thick I want to slice a piece of it off for myself.”

Dany giggled. “You’re incorrigible.”

Margaery returned Dany’s laughter. “Believe me, if I had a relative as gorgeous as Jon, I’d be all over him too. Life is too short to be living within the rules.”

Dany gave her a considering look. “It’s not just his looks, although that certainly doesn’t hurt,” she finally admitted as she leaned closer in.

“Jon is the kindest, most honorable, loyal, best man I’ve ever known. I’ve dated others and believe me when I say no one compares to him. He’s always been so sweet and considerate,” she said wistfully.

She paused to take a sip of her drink before continuing. “And he just gets me completely. He accepts me just as I am, despite all my flaws. When we’re together we have the best times, Marg, even if we’re doing nothing more exciting than laughing on the couch.”

Margaery’s eyes softened at the sentiment expressed by Dany and she put down her drink. “Look Dany, I’m going to be completely real with you for a minute.”

Dany nodded for her to continue. “My whole life I watched my brother attempt to hide who he loved. It wasn’t until he finally accepted it and refused to let the judgment of others affect him that he found true happiness.”

Margaery reached over and rubbed Dany’s shoulder. “You’re one of my dearest friends and I only want the same for you as well.”

Deeply touched, Dany pulled Margaery in for a long embrace. “Thank you, Marg,” she whispered. “How’d you get to be so smart?”

“I’m the total package,” she winked at Dany.

“You truly are,” she nodded her head in agreement.

She looked over Margaery’s shoulder as Robb and Theon walked up to the two of them with extra glasses of champagne in hand.

“What are we celebrating?” Dany asked Theon as he handed a glass to her.

“My early nameday celebration,” he answered. “You’ll be there next week, right?”

“I didn’t know you were having a celebration!” Dany exclaimed. “Does Jon know? Because he didn’t say anything to me about it.”

“He was going to tell you,” Robb interjected quickly. “Between the excitement of your homecoming and me kicking his ass at the gym, it slipped his mind is all.”

“You can count me in,” she told Theon. “I wouldn’t miss one of your infamous parties for anything.”

They all toasted Theon in celebration and talked about whom would all be attending the party. Dany sipped her champagne as her mind drifted back to another party from three years earlier.

_Jon had driven them to Theon’s party together and they were feeling giddy because he had gotten his driver’s license the month prior, when he had turned sixteen._

_Unlike Jon, who had prepared months in advance by taking the course, studying and passing the test, she hadn’t prioritized it._

_Now Dany would be turning sixteen in two months, but she was still lagging far behind in her driving training, which he teased her about every chance he got._

_Her father was planning to buy her a new car for her nameday, but she first had to get her license in time and that involved attending driving school._

_He wasn’t a man who took it lightly when one of his children didn’t meet the goals he set for them and she was expected to follow through on her part._

_It was the reason she had to cut her trip to Winterfell short and return home earlier than she normally would. Her flight was already booked to leave the following day._

_They were invited inside where most of the other people had already gathered for the party. It was a small gathering of about twenty kids, but besides Jon, Robb, Theon and Margaery, Dany didn’t know any of the other teens in attendance since she didn’t go to school with them._

_Jon, Robb and a few of the other boys started playing a competitive game of darts and she had quickly gotten bored, so she tagged along with Margaery as she went around and introduced her to some of the kids in attendance._

_She was introduced to a boy named Quentyn Martell, who then spent the better part of the next hour following her around._

_He was short and stocky with a plain face, which didn't bother her, but he had absolutely no personality. He had cornered her and tried unsuccessfully to charm her as he boasted on and on about how he was going to take over his father’s business one day as she nodded politely along._

_Margaery finally rescued her after the two friends locked eyes from across the room and she saw the pleading in Daenerys’ eyes._

_She went in search of Jon and spied him and Robb talking to two girls, a blonde and brunette who must have been sisters because they looked very similar._

_She hung back to watch and noticed the blonde one giggling at Jon and flipping her hair back in a flirtatious manner. Jon said something to her and she laughed again._

_As she stood watching, Dany felt a bit of queasiness in her stomach and had the strongest desire to march right up and insert herself by Jon’s side. She didn’t like the way the blonde was looking at him at all and she wondered if Jon liked her._

_She and Jon never talked about who they had crushes on, but surely he had to like someone. He was cute and popular at school; it would make sense that he caught the attention of the girls there._

_Maybe she could ask Marg._

_Abruptly, the music was turned down and everyone turned to look as Margaery announced that they were going to play a game called Seven Minutes in Heaven._

_She would go around pairing everyone up since there were an evenly matched number of boys to girls, then the pair would spend seven minutes in a dark room with their partner and they could do whatever they wanted with privacy._

_Dany looked around and saw Quentyn from across the room. He had a smug smile across his face as Margaery moved to speak with him. She knew what that smile meant and she did not want to be paired up with him._

_The very idea of being stuck alone in a dark room with him while he attempted to stick his tongue down her throat made her want to flee the party and walk all the way back home if need be._

_Margaery was making the rounds, writing the pairings down on a piece of notebook paper and as she drew nearer to Dany, Quentyn got up from his chair and started making his way toward her._

_Dany started to panic, not knowing what she was going to do._

_‘There you are, Dany,’ Jon spoke from behind and startled her. ‘I’ve been looking everywhere for you.’_

_Dany looked to Jon’s smiling face, then glanced back and saw Quentyn was now a third of the way across the room and steadily coming._

_Suddenly, she knew what to do._

_‘Be my partner,’ Dany whispered urgently to Jon. If he were her partner, then she would be able to let Quentyn know she was already paired up._

_‘What?’ he had asked, a look of confusion on his face._

_‘Please, Jon,’ she begged him as her eyes darted around frantically between Margaery and Quentyn. They were coming closer._

_She grabbed his hand desperately, hoping he would understand without her having to explain everything, as there wasn’t time for that. ‘I need you to be my make out partner. Say yes!’ she urged him quickly._

_Jon eyes got huge and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out._

_‘Dany, Jon,’ Margaery interrupted them. ‘I need to pair you up for the game.’ She looked at her notebook and added, ‘Actually, two people have already requested each of you so if you want I’ll write your names next to theirs.’_

_‘We pick each other,’ Dany boldly told Margaery, not daring to look at Jon as a flush of embarrassment crept over her face._

_He hadn’t agreed yet, but she hoped he wouldn’t contradict her either._

_Surprised, Margaery looked up from the paper, glanced at their entwined hands before her eyes met Dany’s and sparkled with amusement. ‘Is that alright, Jon?’ she asked him._

_Dany chanced a look up and saw that Quentyn had stopped his walk toward her and was now watching the three of them silently, a glower on his face. He looked really angry and she quickly looked away._

_Then she peeked over at Jon and saw his cheeks colored crimson. She racked her brain to try and figure what she was going to say to him as soon as Margaery left them alone._

_She wondered what he was thinking._

_‘Um, yeah…yeah, it’s fine with me,’ he hesitated. ‘If Dany’s sure.’_

_Margaery looked at her and she quickly nodded her head eagerly in confirmation, a big smile of relief on her face because Jon seemed to understand what was going on._

_For some reason, it made her really uncomfortable to think she’d have to explain Quentyn to Jon._

_‘Alright then,’ Marg said and she made adjustments to her paper. ‘Wylla and Quentyn will just have to pick each other.’ And with that she had moved on to her next target._

That was the night that everything changed between them. Dany sighed inwardly as she took a delicate sip of her champagne and savored the way the bubbles exploded on her tongue.

Jon had always been an introspective person, even when they were younger, but at the time she had no idea the shift that was about to take place and how it would alter their relationship completely. 

He wasn’t necessarily shy, but just more prone to observing than interacting. Most boys liked to run their mouths and boast, but he never felt the need to broadcast his accomplishments of which there were many.

If he did the right thing, it was because he wanted to and not because he knew others were watching and he wanted credit for it.

She’d always admired his humility.

She figured it was because he grew up as Rhaegar’s child and not Aerys’. In her household, it was practically expected by her father that everyone knew of all her accomplishments like she was some kind of a queen.

She was a Targaryen, after all, and easily identifiable by her well-known features. She had an image to protect, as her father was prone to remind her.

Jon didn’t look like a Targaryen so he didn’t have to worry about complete strangers judging his every movement the same way she did, although she was sure they’d find little to fault him on if they cared to look.

People in the North didn’t care about politics as much and their Southron counterparts. Besides, she preferred his darker Stark features and was glad he hadn’t inherited Rhae’s looks.

Jon was so beautiful to look upon, but to Dany, her favorite feature of his was and always would be his eyes. For a man who kept his feelings to himself, Jon spoke leagues of dialogue through his eyes alone.

She was always able to discern what he really meant if she peered into those dark grey orbs and looked deep enough.

That thought prompted her to look up to the second floor, finding his gaze instantly.

Even with the distance between them, she could feel the heat of his penetrative stare and it sent a delicious shiver down her spine, one that burned her almost as much as his touches throughout the night had.

A small part of her could admit that when she first chose this dress, she did so wondering how he’d react to seeing her in it. She hadn’t bought his leg cramp excuse for a single minute and it secretly thrilled her to leave him speechless.

What she hadn’t planned on was that the dress would end up backfiring on her as the first touch of his elegant hands on her bared skin had left her wanting.

It made her want to grab his hands in the palms of hers as she let those elegant fingers trail all over her body, urging him to explore her to their hearts content. She wanted to know what other parts of her body he could make sizzle.

She raised her glass of champagne in a toast to Jon and he returned the gesture with his own raised glass. She crooked her finger in a silent bidding invitation to come down and his smile widened as he shook his head in answer.

She felt someone tap her shoulder from behind and she turned her head to see.

“The lovely Daenerys Targaryen,” Ramsay Bolton said, his pale eyes never leaving hers. “Fancy seeing you here. Two chance meetings in one week, what are the odds?”

“Hello again, Ramsay Bolton.” She was surprised to run into him there, but offered him her charming Targaryen smile in response. “You know the rules; if it happens a third time that means you’re officially stalking me.”

“A man could do a lot worse,” he answered with a wide smile for her.

“Ramsay,” Margaery spoke from next to Dany, a small smile on her face and curiosity in her big blue eyes. “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“We don’t really,” Dany answered as she glanced at him. “I was out running with Jon yesterday at the park and we ran into each other on one of the trails.”

“I’m sure that went over well,” Robb said sarcastically.

“Hello Stark, Greyjoy,” Ramsay said as he nodded to Robb and Theon. “No dates tonight, boys?” he asked them.

“I like to keep my options open,” Theon answered with a stony look on his face.

“We’re here with our _friends_ ,” Robb stressed the last part. “I take it you came alone?”

Ramsay smiled guilelessly. “You know me, Stark. I like to work alone.”

He turned his look back to her. “Once again, Daenerys, it was a pleasure seeing you. I’ll leave you with your friends for now, but make sure you save a dance for me before the night is over.”

He reached out a hand to her and not wanting to be rude, she clasped his. He raised it to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her fingers before stepping off the platform and disappearing onto the dance floor.

She turned to her friends and they were all gawking at her, which made her flush under their scrutiny.

Dany rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t give me that look, guys. I barely even know Ramsay. We’ve had exactly one conversation prior to this.”

“I don’t know, Daenerys. You two looked pretty friendly together,” Theon teased. “Is there something going on we don’t know about? You interested in Bolton?”

“Jon’s not going to like this one bit.“ An unsmiling Robb interrupted her before she could answer.

He looked at Theon, who nodded his head in agreement.

“Oh, he’s going to lose his shit for sure when he finds out,” Theon agreed wholeheartedly. “He’s not going to like the idea Bolton sniffing around Daenerys. You know how much Jon hates the guy.”

Theon drained his glass before putting the empty down. “Do you want to go tell him or should I?”

Dany watched their interaction and could feel her temper flaring. “Look guys, I know that Jon is your boy and I’m familiar with the bro code. I’m sure you promised to have each others back and you probably feel like have to look out for him, but there’s no need to. I’m Jon’s family, not his property,” she said in annoyance.

“We know that, Dany,” Robb told her. “You just need to speak to Jon first before you do anything further with Bolton. He’s going to have a lot to say on the matter.”

Theon nodded as he looked at her. “Yeah, Dany. You really need to ask Jon what he thinks.”

Dany put down her drink, a little more forcefully than she meant to. “Well, I’m a big girl and I can make my own decisions without Jon’s input. I can talk to whomever I want to. And if I want to dance with Ramsay, then I’ll do it and there’s nothing he can say or do about it!”

She wasn’t even interested in Ramsay at all, but she really didn’t appreciate what they were insinuating, talking as if she belonged to Jon and needed his permission on who she could speak with.

“Look, it’s Jon!” Margaery said enthusiastically and Dany was grateful to her friend for always knowing exactly how to diffuse any awkward situation. “Have you finally decided to come down to show us some of those sexy shoulder moves of yours?”

Jon grimaced, “Aye, something like that.”

Dany bit her lip in guilt, wondering if he had heard any part of the conversation she just had. His brow was furrowed into a scowl, but this was Jon and that could easily be from any number of things with him.

She looked at Robb and Theon and they had troubled looks on their faces. She had no doubt they’d tell Jon everything she just said.

She berated herself, wishing she hadn’t let her temper get the best of her. Now Jon would probably think she was interested in dating Ramsay.

Suddenly wanting to avoid any questions from him, she grabbed Margaery’s hand. “Let’s get on the dance floor,” she suggested. “Didn’t we come here to dance?”

“Yes, lets do this!” Margaery yelled.

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him as the two of them moved away from the guys and pushed their way into the crowd of revelers.

The music was pulsing and Dany let herself get lost in it, just wanting a reprieve from all the emotions swirling through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too hard on our girl. Remember, we know Ramsay from Jon's POV, but she only met him the day before and Jon hasn't exactly told her anything about him. From Dany's perspective, Jon just has a high school rivalry with him and Robb/Theon are trying to protect Jon's 'property', ie, her.
> 
> And Margaery for MVP, amiright? She's ready for those two dragons to smash already. She and Robb are the voices for the audience.
> 
> As always, thanks for all the love, for reading and feel free to let me know what you guys think in the comments below. Don't be shy; I promise if you talk to me, I'll talk back. This ain't real life so don't worry.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Moves are made, but by who? Jon? Dany? Ramsay? Stay tuned.  
> POV Jon/Dany


	7. Be A Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes his move. Ramsay makes his move. Dany makes her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, here's the second part to the previous chapter. Since it was supposed to be one big chapter, there's no flashback scene here, but you'll get a big flashback scene next chapter to make up for it.
> 
> Trigger Warning: dark undertones

Jon’s blood was singing and it didn’t have anything to do with the whiskey he’d been drinking all night. He was a Northerner and took pride in the fact he could hold his liquor just fine.

It was the image of that fucker Ramsay Bolton with his hands on Daenerys that had him seeing red.

Jon had known him for four years, but had never been fooled by Ramsay’s mock courtesies and beguiling smile for even a minute. He knew underneath that veneer laid a rabid dog just pulling at the tethers to come out.

He’d seen some of the cruelty Ramsay enjoyed inflicting on others and though there had never been any proof, he had heard enough rumors whispered in the locker rooms throughout the years to know that Dany needed to stay far away from him.

“You doing ok, Jon?” Theon asked him, no doubt seeing the agitation written all over his face.

“Aye, I’m fine,” he insisted, even as he clenched and unclenched his right fist. “I don’t trust Bolton and I don’t like that he’s set his sights on Dany.”

“So you did see that,” Robb commented. “We were just about to come let you know.”

“Aye,” Jon said again. “What did he want?”

Theon and Robb exchanged anxious looks with one another, before Robb sighed. “He wants Daenerys. He didn’t say that, but that’s what he wants. He was laying the charm on real thick for her.”

Theon nodded his head in confirmation.

“Fuck,” Jon bit out in anger.

“Don’t let Bolton get to you,” Theon advised. “You know he enjoys toying with people. Everything is always a game to him.”

“Jon, you need to keep your eye on Dany," Robb told him with a hard stare, his blue eyes serious. "She doesn’t know Bolton like we do and she seems to think he’s a nice guy. We told her to talk to you first before she does anything with him, but that just seemed to make her angry.”

“The guy’s a psycho,” Theon said knowingly. “But I’m sure Dany can see right through him and won’t fall for his charms. And if she does, the three of us can set her straight.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that will go over really well," Robb said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Women love it when men tell them whom they should and shouldn’t date. Didn’t you notice how thankful Dany was just now when we tried?”

“I don’t care who Dany dates,” Jon insisted stubbornly as Robb gave him an unbelieving look. “I just want her to stay away from _him_.”

“I don’t think he’ll be back to bother her tonight,” Theon said optimistically. “Bolton knows you’re her family and I'm sure he doesn't want to mess with you. If he tries anything you know we’ve got your back.”

Jon murmured his appreciation as Robb and Theon left him alone to brood into his drink. He could feel his hot energy buzzing and wished he had a way to expend it.

Jon knew Theon meant well, but he was a damn fool. The fact that Daenerys was family was exactly the reason why Ramsay would be back. He’d love nothing more than to knock Jon down a peg or two and if he could use Dany to do it, all the better.

He didn’t even care so much if Ramsay wanted to enact some sort of retribution against him, just so long as he left her out of it.

Dany was so sweet and always looked for the good inside people. He had no doubt she saw Ramsay as just some harmless guy he went to high school with.

She didn’t know that some people were just irredeemable.

He sought her out amongst the throng, an agitated wolf stalking its mate, and from his vantage point on the raised pedestal, was able to spot her in the crowd.

Silently, the wolf watched and waited.

She and Margaery were dancing around together, until Margaery finally walked off with some guy.

Dany continued on, swaying to the music by herself, moving her body sinuously in the most mesmerizing fashion.

Jon didn’t know what possessed him to get off that platform.

Maybe it was the angry blood pulsating furiously through his veins; maybe it was the whiskey clouding his mind.

Or maybe he had stared at her for so long that her undulating hips had hypnotized him.

He didn’t remember pushing past the sweaty bodies, vaguely took notice when a random girl grabbed his arm and tried to entice him to dance; he only had eyes for _her_.

It was the wolf that had followed her as she danced with her eyes closed, but it was the dragon burning for Daenerys that found her as he silently approached from behind.

He reached for her, one hand gripped those swaying hips, and the other wrapped completely around her small waist as he pulled her flush against his hard chest.

He felt her stiffen and gasp, until he leaned into her ear and husked, “Keep 'em closed, Stormborn.”

She stilled for just a moment in his arms, and then all at once he felt her relax into his embrace. She linked her fingers with his hand that was wrapped around her waist and then they were moving as one.

He tightened the hold on her hips, not allowing an inch of space to separate them.

Jon had never been much of a dancer and that’s why he so rarely did it, but when it came this, to him and Daenerys; it seemed they had been doing this dance for years. They were in perfect harmony and fit together beautifully.

The music they swayed to was the pulsating beating of their own hearts, the cadence the panting of their own breaths.

She arched her back and slowly rubbed her ass against him temptingly. She wanted him to know.

He felt the rumbling in his throat, was aware of the blood rushing to his throbbing cock as it strained against his jeans. The shamelessness of her move leaving no doubt in his mind that she had, indeed, felt _it_ the day prior.

_Good_ , Jon thought, one side of his lips curving up. He _wanted_ her to know as well.

He needed her to see that he was powerless to stop the pull that was drawing them together. In that moment, he wondered why he had fought it at all.

His hunger for her was all consuming and he wanted her to know just what she was doing to him. Now that it was out in the open, they could finally devour one another.

She was already whimpering in his arms, her body vibrating in anticipation for him and he hadn't even started yet. 

He closed his own eyes as he pushed his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, having been gone from his life for so long that his olfactory senses jumped for joy in remembrance of her delicious essence. 

His mouth craved for a taste of her sweetness, his lips already parted and panting in anticipation for the feast.

He felt her head tilt to the left side, a promise of satiation for him, but already he knew he'd never get his fill of his Dany. Tasting her would only feed his hunger.

She offered her neck up to his touch and he obliged them both when he pulled his lips back and sunk down across the delicate skin there. He sucked the flesh into his mouth as she tightened her grip on his fingers. 

Jon bit down on it just to tease her, then slicked his tongue over to soothe it.

She faltered in his arms, but he was there to catch her as he knew he always would.

She trailed her free hand up the side of his face before her fingers fisted in his curls and gave it a hard tug, crushing him to her all the more.

His desperate mouth swept up the smooth column, licking and biting his way all along the curve of it and when he reached the shell of her ear, he pulled her lobe between his teeth and nipped it.

She moaned, he growled, they kept on dancing.

***********

Daenerys no longer had any sense of where she was as she ground against the hardness that was Jon. She felt helpless to stop, not caring that she was writhing against him wantonly.

Jon had obliterated the gate holding back her desires and she couldn’t care about the consequences in that moment.

Not when that talented mouth was alternating between brushing and nibbling against the nape of her sensitive neck.

Not when that slick tongue was tasting her skin, swirling in circles behind her ear.

And definitely not when the hand around her waist was stroking back and forth across her stomach, where she knew his fingers were purposely gracing the underside of her heaving breasts just to torment her. 

Her nipples had hardened with want and wetness pooled between her thighs, with the ache throbbing as it cried out for mercy.

Had they been alone, she would gladly beg him to slip his thumbs under the shoulders of her flimsy dress and slide it down her body.

And even though they weren’t, she would not care to stop him if he were to do it right there on the dance floor. She had yearned for his touch for far too long.

She was afraid to open her eyes, too scared to break this spell that had seemingly been cast over the two of them. They were being reckless and she knew this moment would inevitably evaporate like mist.

They had never been able to hold it for longer than a moment; leaving both of them reaching out with empty hands long after it had already dissipated.

So she reveled in the moment while she still could. The pulsing beat of the music ceased, the reverberations from the moving bodies stilled and all she felt was Jon.

His fingers digging into her gyrating hips greedily, hard enough she hoped he’d leave delicious bruises for her to discover the next morning. She wanted nothing more than to be branded as his.

The heat from his body burned the naked skin of her back; his firm, strong cock pushing and sliding against her gratuitously.

His scent surrounded her as much as his embrace did and she clung to both.

She lost all track of time and couldn’t say how long they stayed like that, until she finally turned herself in his arms to face him.

She slowly blinked her eyes open and peered at him from beneath her lashes. His eyes smoldered, his bruised lips were parted and panting.

No words were exchanged, none needed as their eyes spoke silently to one another everything that they could never say out loud.

She wrapped one hand around his neck and clung onto him, her breasts crushed to his chest, their pelvises clamoring to claim each other.

Her other hand reached up to cup that beautiful face that had haunted her dreams for three long years, brushing her fingers against his cheek.

She could feel the tears gathering in her throat.

Here was her sweet, wonderful Jon.

Her Jon, whom she had missed so much.

How many nights had her heart ached to hold him again, just like this?

The rough hairs of his beard were a new sensation for her and she combed her fingers through them as she caressed his face.

She moved her thumb over to trace his plump lips. He caught the pad with his teeth, and then released it to place a kiss in the middle of her open palm.

His warm calloused hands stroked slowly over her exposed back, holding her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go. The contrast between his hardness and her softness caused gooseflesh to break out over her body and she shivered in pleasure.

Jon opened his mouth, but no sound came out as his lips formed the word ‘Dany’. He pressed his forehead to hers and their lips were breadths apart.

Dany felt the shift before she saw it and then their fragile fortress crumbled down around her instantly.

Jon’s face had hardened and the hands on her back now tightened possessively. He lifted his face into the dancing lights and a dangerous glint overcame his features.

Their moment gone, she turned her head to see Ramsay standing ten feet away, staring openly at them through the crowd.

He had a wide grin on his face that was inscrutable. He looked at Dany and gave a tiny dip of his head to her, then stepped back and disappeared into the shadows of the dancing mass.

She felt the loss of his heat immediately as he dropped his arms from around her and took a step back.

She didn’t know why, but the metaphor of him moving away from her was suddenly glaring and she felt a searing pain in her heart.

Then the hurt was replaced by flaming anger; at Ramsay for ruining her moment with Jon, and with Jon himself for making her feel something she had long buried, only for it to be yanked from her grasp once again.

He gripped her arm, but not in the same manner as he had earlier. The heat of his touch was gone, replaced by a cold desperation.

“Listen to me very carefully, Dany, and just trust me,” he started. “You need to stay away from Ramsay Bolton.”

_That_ was the absolute worst thing he could have told her in that moment.

Incensed that those were the first words out of his mouth to her after the intimate moment they just shared together, she could feel her tears turning from sweet to bitter in an instant.

This fleeting moment had meant everything to her, but he brushed it aside as if it had meant nothing to him. He didn't even acknowledge it and Daenerys burned with indignation.

He thought he could just come up to her and put his hands all over her as he pleased, making her feel things she had been able to lock up tight and put away into the past.

Then, he dropped her as soon as someone who knew them both spotted them.

And now, he was trying to tell her what to do just because he was jealous that his high school rival Ramsay showed interest in her.

It all made her blood boil and she exploded on him. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve trying to control who I can talk to. You do _not_ get to tell me what to do!” she shouted at him. “You think just because I let you touch me, you own me now?” she asked, her tone dripping with ire.

“Dany, I’m not trying to tell you what to do,” he retorted. “You can hang out with anyone you want, just not Ramsay! This isn’t about that!” he told her emphatically.

“Oh, no?” she challenged. “As far as I can see, this is about you and Ramsay and how you have some bullshit animosity between the two of you. He’s been nothing but polite to me so if I want to talk to him, I’ll talk to him and there's nothing you can do about it.”

“Keep away from him, Dany. You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jon stated gruffly.

“Did your loyal boys come running to tell you that Ramsay Bolton is interested in me? That he asked me to dance with him as well?” she demanded to know.

The hand still holding her arm now tightened its grip. “I’ll not allow him anywhere near you, Dany. And if he dares to try and touch you, I’ll kill him,” Jon seethed angrily.

“So that’s it, isn’t it?” she yelled, upset that he was being so possessive. “You can’t have me so no one else can either? Is that why you felt the need to come claim me? Because you’re jealous?”

He opened up his mouth, but she bowled right over him.

“It’s not any of your business who I’m with, Jon. You’re not my boyfriend!”

And there it was. The unspoken words that had been causing them so much pain, killing them both a little every day over the last three years.

Jon looked at her, the torment in that truth so apparent in those stormy grey eyes that had never been able to lie to her.

“Aye, I know I’m not your boyfriend, Dany.” He sighed and ran his free hand through his raven curls in frustration.

He suddenly grabbed her with that same hand, crushing her hard against his chest, his face pushed next to her ear as he held her tightly. “But just because I’m not your boyfriend doesn’t mean I don’t care about you," he growled out angrily. "Do you have any idea how much this kills me, Dany? Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? How much you've always–“

A loud sob unleashed from her throat at his words and she yanked free of his embrace.

The knife had ripped through stitches she thought were long healed, leaving her wounds gaping and bleeding.

The reality of their situation wouldn’t change no matter what sweet words he whispered to her and unable to take the crushing pain for a moment longer, she pushed passed him.

“Dany, wait! Come back!” Jon called out, but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t.

Tears burned her eyes and she pushed and darted blindly past the throng of people on the dark dance floor. She felt so stifled, like she couldn’t breathe as her eyes scanned around.

She saw the exit and quickly walked out the front door of the club into the warm night air.

There were people milling around the entrance so she walked as far away from them as she could, wanting some privacy and leaned back against the rough brick exterior, breathing deeply to steady herself.

It was after midnight, but the bars and clubs were thriving, music and conversations pouring out open doors and windows, blending into a buzzy cacophony of noise.

Late night revelers were out and about, laughing as they moved by each other on the sidewalk without a care in the world.

How she envied them.

She watched a group of young women giggling as they passed, all proudly sporting hot pink sashes that read ‘Bachelorette’ as they surrounded the ‘Bride-to-Be’.

Everywhere she looked, small groups of friends were dashing from one venue to another, already tipsy or on their way to getting there.

A group of drunken friends in their early twenties glided by her, and one of the guys in the group whistled as he stopped next to her.

“Hey, baby, you looking for someone to party with?”

His friends all laughed as if he said something hilarious and Dany glared at him.

“I’m good, thanks,” she told him.

“Oh, come on,” he pleaded, as he looked her over. “You look too damn good to be standing out here by yourself. The night is just starting and I bet I can show you a real good time.”

“I said I’m fine,” Dany said more forcefully, wishing everyone would just leave her alone.

One of the girls in his group grabbed his arm and pulled. “C’mon, leave her. She looks like a stick up her ass bitch anyway.” They all walked away snickering.

Gods, as if the night couldn’t get any worse, she thought dismally, wiping at the threatening tears beneath her lashes.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think you look like a stick up your ass bitch,” came an amused voice from around the corner of the wall she was leaning against.

Of course, it had to be none other than Ramsay who came around the side, a lit cigarette held between his fingers. She would have laughed at the irony of it all if she hadn’t felt like weeping instead.

“Thanks,” she muttered, not in the mood to entertain the catalyst for her awful fight with Jon.

“Rough night?” he asked her.

“Something like that,” she replied despondently.

The night had started out so wonderful and now it had all gone wrong. She and Jon were both angry at each other again, just when things had started to get better between them.

She sighed dejectedly, wondering what her next move should be. They had just crossed the unspoken line with each other on the dance floor and she didn’t know what the fallout would be now.

So Daenerys just continued to stand with Ramsay in silence; she, looking up at the stars and he taking the occasional drag from his cigarette.

Finally, he spoke. “I know you don’t know me well, Daenerys. And I’m sure you’re aware Jon and I aren’t good friends, but I just want you to know I’m actually a really nice guy.”

He smiled at her, his pale blue eyes boring into hers. “But don’t take my word for it. You should give me a chance, make up your own mind about me instead of letting Jon do it for you.”

She scowled at him, his words hitting a little too close to what she had essentially just said to Jon as well.

Not wanting to have this conversation after the night she’d been through, but also feeling like he was putting her on the spot, she braced herself to be honest with him.

“Look, Ramsay, I’m sure you’re a great guy and you’ve been nothing but nice to me,” she began. “I basically just told Jon the same thing tonight.”

She paused as she searched for the right words to soften the blow to him. “But to be perfectly honest, I’m not really looking to date anyone at the moment. I’m only going to be here for a short while before I have to return to King’s Landing so it wouldn’t be a good idea to start anything,” she finished and hoped it was enough to let him down gently.

He continued to stare at her, maybe in hopes that she’d say more.

When that didn’t happen he abruptly grinned. “Not to worry; I appreciate your honesty. I pretty much knew I didn’t have a shot in seven hells with a Targaryen anyway. You’re a classy, beautiful woman Daenerys; I felt like I had to at least try.”

And again, he gave that same grin. “I do hope we can be friends at the very least.”

She smiled back at him; relieved he wasn’t going to make it awkward. “I’d like that,” she told him genuinely.

She took comfort that at least one conversation she had tonight had gone over well.

Taking a last drag of his cigarette, he crushed it against the wall then threw it in the side alley.

“Are you going back in?” he asked her.

Going back inside was the last thing she wanted to do. “Yes, I probably should,” she told him, slowly pushing away from the wall.

Suddenly, she realized she had run out without her driver’s license. She hadn’t wanted to worry about holding a purse all night so she had asked Jon to put hers in his wallet.

“Shit!” she exclaimed. “I just realized I have no way to get back inside. I don’t have any identification on me and they won’t let me in without it.”

“Don’t you have your phone?” Ramsay asked. “Can you call one of your friends?”

Dany swept a hand over herself. “Where would I put a phone?” she asked.

Ramsay roamed his eyes over her form before smirking. “Good point.”

Damn, she thought. Now she would have to stand outside and wait around to see if any of her friends came to look for her. Unless….

“Hey,” she tentatively broached. “I hate to ask this of you, but can you do me a really big favor? I know you don’t owe my anything, but I could really use your help,” she told him.

Ramsay looked at her, his eyes gleaming with curiosity, but he smiled at her so she continued.

“I know you and Jon don’t like each other and that’s fine, but when you go back inside do you think you can find one of my other friends? Let them know I’m stuck outside without my license. Maybe one of them can get it from Jon and bring it out to me. I know it’s a hassle, but I’d be so appreciative,” she finished.

Ramsay looked at her and his grin grew wider. “I’d love nothing more than to help you out, but I can do even better than that,” he told her.

He gestured down the side of the building, toward the alleyway. “There’s a side door down here that we can just slip back in through. Let’s just walk back there so you can use it and then you won’t even have to worry about not having your license.”

Dany looked around warily, not entirely sure what to do. It wasn’t a good idea to leave with a stranger, but he wasn’t, not really, and there were still many people out and about.

“Are you sure the door’s not locked?” she asked in an effort to stall while she considered her options some more. She didn’t want to walk all the way down the alley if they couldn’t even get in.

“It’s not. I used it to slip outside and found a stick to prop it open. Why do you think I’m hanging out here in the alley smoking instead of in front of the club?” he asked her.

That made sense to her. She debated for another moment, then decided maybe she should just take the chance.

It _would_ be so much easier to just slip back through a side door. At least this way she didn’t have to worry about imposing on him to try and find her friends.

She also didn’t want to have to answer any of their questions on why exactly she was hanging outside of the club with him. They’d already implied there was more between the two of them than there actually was, and she didn’t want to add to their suspicions.

If Ramsay approached one of them it would just look like the two of them were together and she really didn’t want them thinking that.

Dany was sure Jon was starting to wonder where she was and she definitely didn’t want him to come looking for her.

If he found her outside with Ramsay it would just start another round between them and she already hated the idea of them fighting with each other to begin with.

“Fine, let’s go,” she finally told him.

They walked around the corner, with Ramsay leading and her following.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this,” she told him. “I’m glad I won’t be stuck outside waiting for one of them to come look for me.”

She couldn’t see his face, but he spoke over his shoulder to her and she could hear the smile in his words. “Believe me, Daenerys, I should be thanking you for the opportunity to help out a lady. I feel like I was just at the right place, at the right time.”

They continued to walk in silence a few more moments, walking further away from the noise of the revelers.

It was quiet in the dark, just the soft slide of his leather soles squeaking against the stone and the clips of her heels as she trotted along behind him.

There were a few large dumpsters lining the wall, the smell of rot mixed with urine assaulting her nose as they moved along. She swallowed back the sudden queasiness that threatened to overtake her and focused on breathing through her mouth.

The alley had no lights overhead, but there was enough from the main street and nearby businesses shining through that it cast an eerie blue light over them both.

But even that lighting was getting dimmer the further they walked and suddenly, she felt a tickle of apprehension. Though the night was warm, the shiver ran down her back just the same.

“How much farther?” she asked him as she started to slow down her steps.

Ramsay turned around to look at her, seeing that she had fallen behind. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her forward. “Not much. We’re almost there.”

“Hey, let me go,” she told him. “I can walk just fine by myself.” She pulled her hand back and he tightened his grip.

“I’m trying to be a gentleman,” he told her as he continued to pull her after him, still not letting go of her wrist.

She had no choice but to stumble after him or risk tripping and falling. “It’s dark and we don’t want anything to happen to you now, do we?”

Though his words sounded right, there was a slight menacing tone underneath that she could detect.

Dany planted her feet firmly. She decided she was done with being nice.

“Let me go,” she commanded, her voice firm and strong, despite the sudden pounding of her heart. “We are done here and I am _not_ going anywhere with you.”

He turned to face her again and this time he did finally let her go.

His grin, which she had found disarming before, now gleamed with a certain malice. The careful charming façade he had crafted had been flicked off as quickly as a switch.

The first licks of true fear started to creep in as she grabbed it with both hands and shoved it back down. She would not allow fear to by her ally.

“I thought you wanted to be friends,” he told her. He looked very self-assured as he started to slowly take a few steps around her in a circle, but still keeping his distance.

Dany had been an animal lover her entire life and she enjoyed watching nature programs. Her favorite type of shows featured animals in the wild.

Familiar with the behavior of predators, she knew that some often liked to toy with their prey before they pounced. It was all part of the enjoyment of the kill.

She set her jaw in determination. She would not become the prey of Ramsay Bolton.

She kept her eyes on him, keeping her body in tune with his as he slowly stalked around her.

One would not turn their back to the predator. She knew that’s what he wanted; to take her by surprise. She was not going to turn her back to him no matter what, knowing she had to keep him in her sight at all times.

“I’ll be honest with you, Daenerys,” he continued on, taking another step, then pausing.

“I don’t have very many friends.” Another step, another pause.

“I’m more of what you might call a loner.”

He kept his tone friendly, but his face didn’t match.

Having turned them successfully around, his back was to the entrance of where they had come from and blocking her only escape route.

He had her exactly where he wanted her and she knew he had no intentions of letting her go.

Now, he confidently stepped in a bit closer to her. “But I think I would love to make an exception for you.”

Two steps closer. “Would you like that, Daenerys?”

Her glare at him was icy, but it didn’t waver. She would not allow her panic to overwhelm her, even as she felt it dancing up her spine.

She’d spent a lifetime wearing her Targaryen mask and she donned it now. “You’re no friend of mine.”

Ramsay chuckled to himself. “Oh, I like you,” he said shaking a finger toward her as he stepped closer still.

“You’re a fearless one, but it’s ok though.” He stalked just a few steps until he was standing an arm's length away from her.

“Sooner or later, they all break.”

He reached out with one hand to try and touch her face and she smacked it away.

“Do not touch me,” she spat out.

She eyed the main street behind his back. They were far enough in the alley that she knew screaming for help was useless; no one would hear her, no one would come.

She had been a sprinter on her high school track team; she had spent endless weekends logging miles upon miles with her teammates. She knew she had to make a run for it at the first opportunity.

Fight or flight, she would have to make her move.

“I’m sorry,” he said in mock apology.

Then his voice hardened with resentment. “I saw you tonight on the dance floor with your…what was it again? Your nephew?”

She said nothing to that, but continued to watch him warily.

He chuckled menacingly. “You looked like you were having a real good time out there, letting him touch you that way."

He peeled his lips back in a sneer. "I’m willing to bet you let him fuck you too, don’t you Daenerys? The way he was touching you was too familiar."

He was breathing heavily now, his face having contorted and she could feel the hatred oozing from every pore. "I’m sure it wasn’t his first time doing so,” he seethed out angrily.

“I know you think you’re too good for me. You Targaryens like to act so high and mighty all the time, but I should have known."

He took one last step until he was standing right in front of her face and spoke in a low rasp, "Underneath it all, you’re nothing more than just a whore to that bastard Jon.”

She flinched at the mention of Jon.

Jon, who had faced her wrath and warned her to stay away from Ramsay.

Jon, who had cared enough about a thirteen-year-old girl to teach her how to defend herself.

Jon, who only just yesterday had told her _‘First Rule - Someone who is out to hurt you isn’t looking to play fair and they’ll use whatever is at their disposal against you. You must be prepared to fight dirty.’_

Daenerys had heard enough. She was done playing his game and she was not going to allow him to intimidate her any longer.

Her entire night had gone to all seven hells and she was beyond enraged at that point.

She didn’t know who the hells he thought he was, but she knew who she was.

She was a dragon and she’d be a damn dragon.

“Fuck you!” she shouted at him as she reared her right fist back and jammed her thumb into his eye as hard as she could.

Shocked, Ramsay howled in pain. “You fucking bitch!” he screamed at her as he clutched his face.

Knowing she had the element of surprise on her side, she quickly stabilized her core as Jon had taught her one lazy summer afternoon all those years ago. She planted her left leg, took a step back with her right, leaned back for leverage and channeled all that rage toward kicking his groin as hard as she could.

He doubled over in agony and she used her five-inch spiky heel to stomp down right onto his foot.

“Don’t you ever come near me again, you fucking asshole!” she hollered at him.

She swiftly reached down and yanked her heels off so forcefully that she broke one of the ankle straps in the process.

She ran as she kicked them off hurriedly, sprinting down the darkened alley as fast as her well-muscled legs could push, toward the main street, her bare feet slapping against the cobblestone pavers.

She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ear and her lungs burned for breath, but even stronger than that was the tingle at the base of her neck, just waiting for a blow from behind.

She had no idea if he was still back where she left him or if he was mere inches from snatching her and dragging her back to whatever hell he had planned. All she knew was that she would fight with everything she had before she allowed that to happen.

Bursting onto the street she startled a couple holding hands and they jumped back from her before shaking their heads and moving along.

Her heart felt ready to explode from the rush of adrenaline and she braced her hands on the same brick wall she was leaning over earlier.

Her breath was coming out in panting waves as she struggled to gulp down enough oxygen and her vision blurred, turning the overhead lights along the path into jagged squiggly lines of yellow and red.

“Dany!”

She blinked to clear her vision and looked up to see Jon running toward her from where he was standing in front of the club entrance, his black curls wild around his pale face.

She pushed away from the wall and rushed toward him, the angry words hurled at him from earlier all but forgotten.

He was here, real and solid, and he would never hurt her.

“Are you ok?” he demanded as he reached her. “All of us have been looking everywhere for you! You were so upset earlier I feared you left.”

So relieved was she that she couldn’t do anything more than fling herself into his arms.

All the different emotions from the last hour, from the emotional high of her dance with Jon to their heated fight, to the fear of whatever Ramsay had planned to do; it all came crashing down and she burst into tears.

It felt like she would never stop.

“Dany, I’m so sorry,” Jon whispered to her, full of regret as she shook in his arms. “Please don’t cry. Don’t be upset at me. Everything is all my fault; I had no right to touch you the way I did.”

He tried to pull back from her, but she refused to let him go and only clung harder, burying her face into the crook of his neck as her tears fell down.

She wasn’t ready to talk about it; she just wanted to stay in his safe embrace until everything was ok again. 

Jon wrapped her tighter in his arms and just held her, not speaking a word as she unleashed on him, her body racking with her sobs. She felt him move them back toward the wall and away from blocking the middle of the walkway.

Occasionally, he would run his hands soothingly up her back as he rocked her and cradled her head to his chest.

After what felt like hours, her tears finally subsided and she lifted her face tentatively up toward his. He smiled hesitantly back down at her, then moved one hand up to cup her face as he used his thumb to wipe at the wetness on her cheek.

“Dany, can I ask you a question?” he asked curiously.

She didn’t want to answer any questions, but still she nodded so he continued. “What happened to your shoes?”

_Her shoes?_ She pulled back from him and looked down at her feet, as if just realizing that they were bare. She thought back to where she had discarded them in her haste.

She knew if she went back to look for them, they could be found lying somewhere close to where Ramsay no longer would be.

“I broke them off and left them back in the alley,” she told him in a monotone voice. She never wanted to look at them again.

“I see that I was right after all,” Jon said with a small smile. “I knew you wouldn’t last all night in those ice picks.”

At her blank look, he sighed loudly. “It was just a stupid joke,” he said, his face serious again. “I guess it wasn’t very funny since you didn’t even crack a smile, huh?”

“I had to leave them behind,” she told him quietly. “It was the only way I was going to be able to run fast enough to get away from him.”

At her revelation, the calmness flew from Jon’s face, replaced by startled fear.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and his now furious eyes pierced hers. “Get away from who? Dany, tell me what happened!" he demanded, his voice quickly rising in anger.

She opened her mouth, and then quickly closed it shut again. She didn’t know how to tell Jon everything that had happened. She just wanted to block it all out and not have to deal with any of it anymore.

All that mattered was that she was safe now and she just wanted to go home where she could curl up in her bed and sleep for the next week.

Her eyelids felt quite heavy and she closed her eyes as she felt all the adrenaline start to seep from her body. It left her feeling weightless and dizzy and so exhausted all of a sudden.

She wondered if Jon would mind terribly if she laid down right on the sidewalk and slept for a while.

“Dany?!” Jon shook her not so gently. “Dany please, talk to me, love,” Jon pleaded in a panicked voice that seemed far away. “Did somebody hurt you? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Dany, wake up!”

At the mention of hospital, she jerked back to alertness.

That was the last place she wanted to go, nor did she feel the need to. Ramsay hadn’t harmed her, not physically at least. Besides the cold clutches of his fingers on her wrist, he hadn’t touched her otherwise.

“I’m fine,” she told him, wide awake now. “Nobody hurt me, I promise you.” She looked into his eyes, pleading with him to understand.

“Please, Jon, I just want to go home. Take me home,” she begged him.

She looked at him, tears filling her eyes and threatening to fall again. She could see a million questions in his eyes and knew he was warring with himself if he should do as she asked or not.

He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. She could see his hands were fisted tightly and he turned his back to her. 

Finally, Jon turned back around and raked a hand down his face as he exhaled loudly.

“Fine, I’ll take you home. But first.” He gently cupped her face and tilted it up toward him, turning it into the light so he could really see her clearly as he studied her intently. “Do you truly promise me that you’re not hurt?”

She gave him a small smile. “I promise no one hurt me, Jon. Please, I just want to go home.”

She knew he’d never forgive himself if he took her home instead of seeking any needed medical attention so she added, “You know I would never lie to you about something like that.”

Satisfied for the moment, he nodded as he pulled his phone from his pocket. She watched as he sent a quick text message.

He caught her looking at him and explained. “I’m just sending a group text to everyone to let them know I’ve found you and that we’re leaving now. They were worried about you too.”

She nodded her head, grateful that she wouldn’t have to go back inside and face everyone’s questions. She didn’t have the strength for that tonight.

Jon then looked at her again and without a word, he shrugged off his black jacket.

“Turn around,” he told her gently as he held it up for her to slip into.

She obliged and swiveled around so she could push her arms through the sleeves. It was too large for her, but it smelled like whiskey, cologne and Jon.

She wrapped it tight around herself and it felt like his embrace.

“Ready?” he asked her.

She nodded her head and took one shaky step away from him before he stopped her with a pull on the jacket sleeve. She looked at him questioningly as he shook his head at her.

“Don’t fight me, Stormborn.”

And then Jon lifted her right arm to wrap over his left shoulder, bent down and scooped her up into his arms in one swift move.

“What are you doing?” she asked him, her violet eyes widening in panic despite her weariness.

He didn’t answer her, just started walking down the sidewalk like it was perfectly normal for a man to be carrying a woman bridal style pass bars and restaurants in the middle of the night.

“Put me down, Jon,” she insisted. “Just because I have no shoes doesn’t mean I can’t walk barefoot; it’s fine. Besides, it’s too far of a walk and I’m way too heavy for you to carry all that way.”

She looked around at all the people they passed by. “And do you see? Everyone is looking at us like we’re crazy. Or maybe they think I’m drunk and you have to carry me because I can’t walk!” she hissed at him.

When he still refuse to answer her she rolled her eyes up at him. “Can you at least let me know if I’m flashing my lady bits all up and down the nightclub district?”

That finally got a reaction out of him. He looked at her and gave her one of his half smiles. “Dany, you don’t hear men whistling at you every five steps we take, do you?”

She gave him a smile, her first genuine one since her night all went to shit. She leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder and shook her head no.

“Thank you, Jon,” she whispered after a moment.

She felt Jon tilt his head toward her and then he was nuzzling his cheek back and forth against her temple. It was the last thing she remembered as she closed her eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Were you expecting Jon to come crashing through the dark alley and be the hero? As much as I wanted him to do that, I thought it was important for Dany to be her own hero in this scene. Jon told her in the flashback in Ch. 3, he'd teach her how to defend herself, not to beat anyone up and that's exactly what she did.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so leave me your comments below as well as any questions.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Aftermath  
> Flashback to 3 years ago  
> POV Jon


	8. Be My Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon takes care of Dany in the aftermath of her fight with Ramsay.  
> Ghost is the bestest boy ever.  
> Feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, thanks so much for the love you've shown this first time writer. I appreciate all your kind words.
> 
> Let's take it down a notch after the excitement of last chapter. This one will let us catch our breaths for just a bit before things jump right back up again.
> 
> I'm traveling for the holidays and will have spotty wifi access on Friday... so surprise! Ch. 9 will be posted tomorrow instead of Friday so be on the lookout for that.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning, an eternal flame_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

_**Eternal Flame by The Bangles** _

He glanced over at Dany again for what seemed the hundredth time since he had strapped her into the passenger seat of his car.

Nothing had changed since he had last checked on her two minutes ago. She was still wrapped tight in his jacket, curled up on the seat with her eyes closed serenely.

But every time they passed under a streetlight, it illuminated the truth of whatever horror she had faced tonight.

Alone.

Under those glaring lights, he could see her face lacked the usual glow that always lit it. Dried tears stained her cheeks and the hair that she had spent a painstaking amount of time brushing until it shone like streaks of moonbeam was now mussed and tangled in knots.

Jon's hands tightened on the steering wheel in conjunction with his jaw and he had to force both to relax. It took all his willpower to not pull to the side of the road, shake her awake and demand she tell him everything.

He had a very strong suspicion of the who, but not the what that had caused her to cling to him as she never had before.

He’d known her since they were children and could count on one hand the number of times he had seen her really cry, and she had never once broken down the way she had tonight.

He sighed. Maybe it was for the best he didn’t know what had happened just yet. He’d always been able to read the truth in those violet eyes, and it told him that whatever she had to tell him, would unleash a ferocity of violence that he’d be unable to rein in.

Dany needed him right now, and he wasn’t going to be able to give that to her if he was fighting the beast of his own fury.

The quick surge of rage he had felt when he realized she wasn't crying because of their fight had surprised even him.

He had never known such fury and then that had crashed instantly to blinding fear that had swallowed him whole when she had all but passed out in front of him. 

His heart had leapt into his throat, the terror of thinking that someone had harmed her, almost enough to bring him to his knees. 

The need for blood had pulsed through him and he was raging to tear back into that club until he found the man responsible for daring to harm her. Everything had halted though, when he looked into those pleading eyes on the verge of tears again.

Calming that storm of wrath back down had taken everything he had, but he did it for her. He could see she was ready to break and she needed him more than he needed vengeance.

Jon was a patient man by nature so he would wait. In the meantime, he would take care of her until she was ready to talk.

They pulled up to the house and he drove the car onto the driveway, being careful to cut the lights five houses prior so that the glare wouldn’t wake his parents up.

After turning off the engine, he quietly slid out and walked to the front door so he could have it propped open before he brought her inside.

Ghost greeted him silently at the door; wagging his tail in welcome and not for the first time, he was grateful his dog lived up to his namesake. He really didn’t need his parents waking up to see Dany in her condition.

As protective of her as Jon was, he also knew that his normally calm and level headed father would fly into a rage if he thought someone had dared harm his little sister. She needed rest right now and he would do his best to see she received it.

Being as gentle as possible, he unbuckled her and slid his arms underneath her to lift her up. To his great relief, she stirred, but didn’t wake.

Dany was the most willful person he knew and he didn’t feel like standing in the dark driveway at two in the morning and arguing with her about how she was perfectly capable of walking by herself and didn’t need his assistance.

The woman could drive him to exasperation like no other with her stubbornness.

He couldn’t even understand why she would fight him so much on his carrying her. He thought that sometimes she must forget how tiny she truly was as he had no problems carrying her all the way to his car.

It had actually been a relief when she had fallen asleep in his arms and he could finally just take care of her the way she deserved.

He moved her through the house, up the stairs and into her room, where he laid her gently on the bed.

Ghost had followed them upstairs and now poked his head to the bed, gently nuzzling Dany’s hands before moving up to sniff at her face curiously.

Before Jon could stop him, the dog leapt onto the bed and stretched his body out next to hers, then laid his head on the pillow beside her.

“Ghost!” Jon chastised in a loud whisper. “Get down, boy.”

He made a hand motion to get off, but all he received back was a pair of red eyes scrutinizing him. Ghost normally always followed his commands, but he was determined to be as defiant as possible tonight.

Maybe Dany’s influence was rubbing off on him, he thought wryly.

He didn't know why, because his dog rarely saw Dany, but Ghost had always held a special affection for her, different than the one he shared with even Jon's parents. He didn't understand, but accepted it.

“Fine, you can stay,” he relented.

He hadn’t turned any of the lights on, but her window blinds were open and there was enough light spilling from outside to illuminate the room.

He gazed down at Dany’s pale hair and his white dog, both bathed in the glow from the moonlight and realized the two made a perfect match; like some ethereal pairing from some mystical alternate universe.

He debated if he should attempt to remove his jacket from her, but then remembered her scrap of a dress and decided she could probably use the extra fabric to keep warm.

He didn’t consider for even one moment removing more than that from her.

As it was, he had already taken more than enough liberties with her for one night; the memories of what he had done with her on the dance floor threatening to flood his mind before he hurriedly shoved them back down.

He reached into the closet and pulled a quilt from the top shelf and brought it to the bed. He unfurled it and draped it over the two sleeping figures on the bed before silently backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Moving to his room, he undressed in the dark, pulling off his clothes and throwing them in the hamper before moving to his dresser and grabbing out a loose t-shirt and a pair of cotton pajama pants to put on.

As Jon crawled into his bed, he finally allowed his brain to process everything that had happed that night, with the exception of what happened to Dany.

That, he would save for the light of day.

Even hours later, he still didn’t know where that act of brashness came from. Maybe it had lay dormant for the last three years, waiting for the right moment to be unleashed.

It certainly made sense as he felt like the wolf inside of him had been pacing his cage for years, knowing there would come a day that it would transform into a raging dragon where it could smash through its confines.

Since Dany came back to town, her dragon had been feeding his dragon, and the power had only grown stronger until together they broke free to dance upon the air, if only for that moment.

He remembered the first time he had felt the dragon stirring. It was three years ago at Theon’s sixteenth nameday party.

He could still recall the exact words Dany had spoken to invoke the beast.

_He had just finished a competitive game of darts with some of the boys, having been finally eliminated after 8 rounds. Robb had already left them, Jon having knocked him out in the fourth round._

_He knew that Dany had gotten bored waiting and left with Margaery so he decided to go and find her._

_He knew she didn’t know a lot of the other kids at the party and he felt bad that he had left her alone for so long._

_He didn’t find her, but ran into Robb instead, where he asked Jon to be his wingman. Jon was to engage Wylla Manderly so that Robb could try and score a date with her sister Wynafred._

_Usually, Theon and Robb played wingman to one another, but since it was his party, Theon was occupied so the job fell to Jon._

_As he talked to Wylla he was trying to be as polite and pleasant as possible, but he didn’t want to lead her on either._

_She was a nice girl and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings so he was relieved when Margaery interrupted everyone so he could quietly make his escape._

_He had smiled when he finally found Dany hiding out near an alcove by herself._

_‘There you are, Dany,’ Jon spoke from behind and she had jumped like she was spooked. ‘I’ve been looking everywhere for you.’_

_And then she said those three little words that changed everything between them._

_‘Be my partner,’ Dany whispered to him._

_Startled, he could only blink in surprise. Surely he misheard her because there was no way she just said what he thought she said._

_'What?' he had asked her, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hearing things._

_‘Please, Jon,’ she had pleaded to him, those lilac eyes dancing around frantically._

_Then he watched as she reach for his hand, held it in her soft ones and said ‘I need you to be my make out partner. Say yes!’_

_Nothing could have shocked him more than when those sweet words came out her pretty little mouth. He had heard people talk about out of body experiences, but he had never had one until that moment._

_He felt lightheaded, like he was in a dream, not quite daring to believe any of it was real as he floated above the room._

_Dany, his best friend and secret crush, the only girl he had ever wanted, was asking him to be her make out partner! Jon couldn’t quite believe this wasn’t some kind of fever dream._

_He tried to speak, but his throat had closed up and no sound came out._

_Luckily, Margaery had interrupted them before he had a chance to say the wrong thing and completely mess everything up. He stood there trying to process the words Dany had spoken._

_When told they had already been picked by others, Dany was so quick to dispute it. ‘We pick each other’ she had declared and he had wanted to shout back to her, ‘Yes, I choose you too!’_

_Jon felt heat flaring in his chest by the determined look on her face, like she was daring anyone to defy her on picking him. She didn't want to make out with anyone else but him and he had never felt a stronger mix of fear and excitement in his life._

_Then Margaery asked Jon for confirmation and he’d done his best to stutter out a coherent response._

_A huge smile had broken over Dany’s face, looking relieved that he had agreed to be her partner. As if he’d ever tell her no._

_Jon knew he would never refuse her anything, least of all the chance to finally kiss each other._

_After Margaery left, awkwardness fell over them for the first time in their entire relationship. Jon chanced a peek at her as she did with him and when their eyes met, both sets quickly darted away._

_She was blushing furiously and he knew his face was just as red when he thought about what they were going to be doing for seven minutes. He could feel the corners of his lips quirking up just at the idea of it all._

_Though neither one spoke, she still hadn't let go of his hand and Jon took comfort in that._

_He made sure to keep his mouth shut, terrified that if he spoke, it would break the spell of whatever magic had come over Dany and everything in the last few minutes would disappear._

_Margaery must have sense that the spell could break any minute as well, for she then announced that he and Dany would be the first ones in the room._

_She ran over to them, her big blue eyes sparkling with mischief and they finally let go of their hands as Margaery looped an arm around each of theirs. Someone had cleared out a utility room and thrown two large beanbag chairs inside._

_All the teens hooted and hollered as Marge shoved them inside._

_‘Enjoy your time together,’ she had told them with a smirk on her face. ‘Make the most of your Seven Minutes in Heaven.’ Then she winked at them saucily before shutting them into the pitch-black darkness._

_Silence filled the dark room and neither one of them made a move to sit down. Finally, Jon cleared his throat._

_‘Dany…. um, do you want to sit down?’ he asked nervously._

_‘Ok,’ came her quiet reply._

_He felt her fingers brush against his forearm and he automatically reached out blindly to link their hands together again. Her hand felt so tiny in his larger one, so soft._

_His own were wet and clammy with perspiration and he hoped she couldn’t tell._

_Jon felt around with his feet as he shuffled forward, pulling her along until his foot hit the side of one of the chairs. He lowered himself down on it, still holding on to her and she followed suit._

_As Dany lowered herself, she missed her chair completely and slid off the side, landing with a strangled yelp onto the floor and dragging him off his chair onto her._

_Then she was giggling into the dark. He couldn’t help but join in and the tension between them broke._

_‘Dany, are you ok?’ he finally managed to huff out as he regained his composure. He pulled up to a sitting position, leaning his back up against the beanbag._

_‘I’m ok,’ she replied, another little laugh escaping her. She felt and found his shoulder, then used it to tug herself up to into a seated position next to him._

_They were sitting on the floor, side by side in the darkness, their outer thighs brushing against each other, shoulders touching._

_He really wanted to put his arm around her, but didn’t know how to do it without making it awkward so instead he kept his hands to himself._

_‘Jon, thanks for not laughing in my face out there,’ she told him._

_In that moment, he was grateful for the cover of darkness. It made it easier for him to say what he felt without having to see her. He turned to face her in the dark._

_‘Dany, you don’t have to thank me at all,’ he answered her._

_He wished there was a little bit of light in the room so he could see her eyes at least._

_How many times over the years had he yearned to kiss her lips? How often had he imagined wrapping her up into his arms? He couldn’t say._

_All Jon knew was that starting around his thirteenth nameday, he started wanting to kiss her. When he saw her for the first time that summer and she had wrapped him in a big hug like she'd always done, his body had reacted to her and he had quickly pushed her away in surprised embarrassment._

_He tried not to think about it. He told himself it didn't matter how shiny her silver blonde locks were, or how sweet she smelled, or how her eyes always sparkled like jewels when she looked at him. For the most part he was able to pretend that she was just Dany._

_But gradually over the years wanting to kiss her became wanting to hold her until finally last summer it became more than that._

_That summer, she had started to become the one constant in all his secret midnight fantasies as he lay in bed stroking himself before he fell asleep, even if he tried to deny it in the light of day._

_He knew it was wrong, it was dishonorable, and that he shouldn’t feel this way about her. She was his family and his best friend. She would be horrified if she found out about his lustful thoughts, but guilt had not been able to make him stop._

_And after all this time thinking that he was alone in feeling this way, to know that maybe she had felt the same as well?_

_Jon's sixteen-year-old heart had soared._

_‘So you aren’t disappointed you’re not in here with Wylla?’ she asked him._

_He chuckled at the absurdity of it. How could she even compare herself to Wylla Manderly? Or to anyone else, for that matter?_

_To his mind, no one had ever been able to even come close to her. She was the only one who consumed his thoughts, not Wylla or any other girl._

_‘No, I’m not disappointed at all,’ he revealed. ‘I’m relieved. The only reason I was talking to her is because Robb wanted to ask her sister Wynafred out and he asked me to distract her,’ he confessed._

_‘So you don’t like Wylla?’ Dany asked, her voice sounding unconvinced._

_‘Dany, I promise you there’s no one I’m interested in,’ he reassured her. She was the only girl that held that spot._

_‘Ok,’ she answered, and he could hear relief tingeing her voice. ‘To be honest with you, I was so nervous. I didn’t even know what I was going to tell Margaery at all,’ she told him._

_‘Don’t be nervous,’ he told her, wanting to reassure her even though his own nerves were tingling, his heart pounding at the thought of what they were about to do._

_He had kissed girls at other parties before and he couldn't remember ever being this nervous, but then this wasn’t just anyone._

_This was his Dany, the girl of his dreams and he had waited so long for this moment._

_‘I just really hate disappointing people and I'm scared it'll be awkward when we go back out there,’ she told him._

_‘You can never be a disappointment," he said. Didn't she know how much this meant to him? It was better than when he scored his first touchdown, better than when he won his first wresting match. None of those things even came close to this moment of being here with her._

_He felt for her hand in the dark and laced her fingers with his again when he found it. It had felt so right, so perfect, like they were made for each other._

_‘I won’t let it be awkward,’ he promised her._

_He would do whatever it took to make her see that this was right, that they belonged together._

_Dany sighed. ‘I really hope you’re right,’ she told him._

_Jon had nodded eagerly, even though she couldn’t see him at all. ‘It’ll all be ok,’ he promised._

_‘Thanks for always making me feel better,’ Dany told him and squeezed his hand. ‘You’re the best, Jon.’_

_This was it, he thought. There was nothing else left to say to each other. He wondered if she was waiting for him to lean in and kiss her._

_He was the man, after all, and it was probably expected of him. It was only fair since she had been the brave one to make the first move by asking him to be her partner._

_Jon took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes and started to lean into her. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and dipped his tongue out to wet his lips in nervous anticipation._

_He wondered if she wanted him to use his tongue as well, or was she interested in just regular kissing? It didn’t matter, he would let her decide once they started._

_He swallowed his nerves down and took another small breath. He was inches from her face and could feel the heat radiating off of her, her breaths fanning gently over him._

_‘You should have seen the look on Quentyn’s face,’ she said in a giggle._

_Jon stopped short, opened his eyes and pulled back from her in confusion._

_‘Quentyn?’ He asked, and wondered what Martell had to do with anything._

_‘Believe me,’ Dany continued on. ‘I was so relieved when you found me. You agreeing to be my partner literally saved me from having to make out with him. Yuck!’_

_Before he could stop himself, he had blurted out incredulously, ‘Wait, that’s why you asked me to be your partner?’_

_‘Of course that’s why I asked you.’ She told him with another giggle and it had felt as if a knife had stabbed him right in the heart._

_‘Dany,’ was all he was able to croak out, before he quickly shut his mouth._

_He snatched his hand from hers and scrambled back, shuffling the beanbag backwards. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling like the biggest fool in the world._

_Of course she didn’t feel the same way. Why would she? She was perfection and could have her pick of any guy she wanted._

_She probably had boys lined up for weeks back in King’s Landing just waiting for her to come back. Why would she ever want him?_

_Oh gods, why did he have to be such an idiot? He would never be able to face her again!_

_‘Jon, did you think –oh!’ she exclaimed in surprise and to his utter humiliation he knew she just figured it out in that moment what he had been wanting to do with her in that dark room._

_It was the worst moment of his entire life and he didn’t have any idea what to do next._

_Silence._

_She had said nothing and his throat had burned with bile._

_He had no idea how long they sat in the stillness as the time dragged on, every second that passed adding more awkward tension until he felt like he was drowning in it and couldn’t wait for death to come claim him._

_It would relieve him of this torture at the very least and he would welcome it with open arms._

_Three knocks sounded, making them both jump before the door had been flung open and Margaery’s smiling face appeared._

_Jon instinctively reached up to shield his eyes, the light shining too brightly upon his shame._

_He hadn’t been able to look at Dany, afraid to see the revulsion he was sure would be written all over her face._

_He quickly scrambled up, wanting to run out and hide so he wouldn’t have to face her._ _She was leaving tomorrow so he thought if he could avoid her for the next twenty-four hours, there was a possibility he wouldn’t die of humiliation._

_He pushed passed Margaery and faced the crowd of teens, all looking at him expectantly, and many with amused expressions on their faces._

_He heard Dany shuffling out behind him._

_Jon was about to run and hide out in the bathroom when he heard laughing to his immediate right and turned to find Theon’s cousin, Euron, coming out of the kitchen holding a glass of ale._

_Jon loathed the guy, as did most everyone who knew him, including Theon. He was two years older than them and made it his mission in life to be as obnoxious as possible._

_In typical Euron behavior, though he definitely hadn’t been invited, he had decided to crash the party anyway._

_Euron had looked between him and Dany before asking, ‘Did you just come out with her, Jon?’ He scrutinized Dany a moment, before leering at her. ‘You’re a Targaryen too, aren’t you?’_

_Dany made no move to answer, but she didn’t have to. Everyone knew she was a Targaryen; her silver blonde hair and lilac eyes were dead giveaways in Westeros._

_‘You are, I can tell,’ Euron had nodded knowingly._

_He wagged his finger at them. ‘You know what people say about your family, right? Nothing is better than Targary-incest!’_

_He threw his head back and laughed uproariously while everyone else looked around uncomfortably._

_Jon had clenched his fists tightly, trying to temper not just his anger, but his embarrassment as well._

_'Nothing happened in there. We just talked,’ he said between gritted teeth._

_‘No one believes that, Jon. It's ok, I would have done the exact same as you, though,’ Euron winked at him. ‘There’s nothing wrong with a little Targcest.’_

_Jon had been livid. He loathed having anything in common with Euron._

_Then Quentyn had spoken up. ‘I guess now I know why I never stood a chance with you, Daenerys. I’m just not dragon enough.’ A few of his friends laughed and he had smirked at her._

_Jon turned around to look at Dany standing behind him._

_She was looking down, her face flushed and she was biting her bottom lip, but he could see it quiver slightly. He could tell she was trying very hard not to cry._

_This had all been his fault. Because of him, she was being subjected to ridicule and mockery._

_Euron then looked Dany up and down lasciviously, ‘Hey, how about you and I go back in the closet next?’ He took a step closer to Dany. ‘I may not be a Targaryen, but I bet you won't even notice in the dark.’_

_Seething, Jon quickly stepped over until he stood in between Euron and Dany. He faced him head on, fists clenched, his fury bubbling to the surface. ‘You shut your gods-damned mouth Greyjoy. And back the fuck off, you piece of shit!’_

_The mirth disappeared from Euron’s face immediately and he shifted forward toward Jon. ‘Or what?’ he had challenged._

_The rage burst forth and before he knew it, Jon reached out and shoved Euron back forcefully, causing him to stumble in surprise and spill his glass of ale all down the front of his shirt._

_Face flushed in anger, Euron righted himself. 'Your ass is dead!' he shouted as he ran at Jon._

_Theon, Robb and two guys on the football team had jumped into immediate action; Robb pulling Jon into the hallway and Theon and the others pushing his cousin back into the kitchen._

_Margaery piped up, ‘Sam and Gilly, come on up!’ She exclaimed encouragingly. ‘Let’s make a love connection!’_

_The tension broke and all the teens started to laugh as they made kissing noises. Absolutely no one was able to resist Margaery’s charms as Sam and Gilly walked up nervously._

_Out in the hallway, Jon had been so upset he felt like punching his fist through a wall, but settled for pacing back and forth like a caged animal instead._

_Robb stood blocking him in, most likely to make sure he didn’t do something foolish like rush out and tackle Euron. ‘Don’t pay any attention to him, Jon. That guy has always been an asshole.’_

_He hadn’t known what to say._

_How could he explain to Robb that it wasn’t just Euron? Normally, Jon had no problems ignoring the guy, as goading a reaction out of people seemed to be his favorite hobby, but with everything that had happened with Dany his emotions were just too erratic._

_He felt the sting of her rejection reaching around and suffocating him._

_He stopped his pacing. ‘I need to get out of here,’ he muttered as he pushed passed his cousin._

_Robb had grabbed his arm, but one hard look from Jon and he let go._

_He rounded the corner and nearly collided with Dany. She was leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around herself and she had the most somber look on her face he had ever seen._

_It nearly broke him to see the devastation he had caused her._

_His mortification gone for the moment, he cleared his throat. ‘Are you ready to leave, Dany?’_

_She just nodded her head and they silently walked toward the front door together, not bothering to look back._

The drive back home that long ago night had been awful and in the silence of the car, Jon had made a vow to never do anything to hurt her like that ever again.

Of course, he’d broken it very shortly thereafter, just like he had tonight. When it came to Dany, he could never seem to follow any of the rules and boundaries he set in place for himself.

He rolled onto his stomach in bed and tried not to remember how she had tasted on that darkened nightclub dance floor.

As he had used his tongue to trail a line from her shoulder, up her neck to her jaw, he knew he was doing nothing more than feeding the inferno of his flaming desires.

But, gods be good, it had been euphoric to hold her in his arms again. He knew he needed to keep his distance from her and not give in to his craving, but even as he knew he shouldn’t, he already knew he would.

The last three years had been like one of the seven hells as she had haunted him with her taste and her touch.

There had been times he wished he could reach in and pull those memories from the recesses of his brain, pile them up together and torch them until nothing remained, but the ashes.

Then other times, he’d awaken from a dream where she had been so real he could almost catch a whiff of her scent still lingering in the air.

When that happened he would scramble to hold on to every bit of those memories, even as they inevitably drifted away like the sand under his feet as the ocean tide pulled away.

She had intoxicated him and he knew that he was nowhere near sated yet. He was older this time around, but he didn’t feel any wiser as tonight clearly proved. His selfish desires and lack of self-control had ended with her leaving in tears.

It seemed like their road always led to the same outcome and he’d be damned if he’d allow himself to go down it again. And yet again, even as he knew he shouldn't, he knew he would.

He should have gone after her tonight, he thought. He had wanted to, but held back because he was craven.

He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in her eyes, the regret of giving in to their moment of weakness staring him in the face.

He had wanted to spill everything to her and tell her how much he had always cared for her. Had wanted to tell her how much she truly meant to him and beg her forgiveness for not saying anything sooner.

For not fighting for her, not fighting for them.

But instead he let her run off while he went to the men’s room and splashed water on his face. By the time he came out, all his courage had fled and he was filled with self doubt and fear again.

He had walked over and stood waiting near the women’s room for over fifteen minutes, waiting to see if she would come out. When it didn’t look like she was going to, he had left to go find Margaery.

He explained to her that Dany was upset and asked Margaery to check on her. He didn’t think she would appreciate him spilling the details of what happened between them, so he had been vague and just asked her to make sure everything was fine.

It wasn’t until Margaery, who had been looking for and unable to find Dany, found him sulking in the corner that he realized she was gone.

Their friends split up to look for her and he hadn’t been brave enough to tell them that she most likely had left because of him.

He had been standing outside the club for awhile, trying to decide where she would have gone off to when he had looked over and she appeared from out of nowhere, leaning against the wall of the building.

So consumed was he about his own fuck up that he hadn’t even realized she was crying for a whole other reason.

If he had never given in to his desires for her, they never would have fought and she never would have left. He sighed, upset at himself for causing her such pain once again. 

Just then he heard a faint scratch and lifted his head up, straining his ears. Again, it was coming from the bathroom door.

Jon rolled out of bed, walked to the door and opened it to see Ghost on the other side. His dog turned around and padded back toward Dany’s room and he followed behind.

He could hear her whimpering in her sleep, thrashing her legs under the quilt and it broke his heart to see her in such distress.

Gently, he sat down on the edge of her bed and reached over to pat her on the back, trying to soothe her nightmare somehow.

When that didn’t seem to work, he leaned in close to her ear, “Shhh, Dany, it’s ok,” he whispered. “You’re safe. Everything is going to be alright.”

She stilled under his hands. “Jon?” she mumbled.

“Aye, it’s me,” he whispered, sorry that he had awoken her. He specifically hadn’t wanted to do that. “It’s ok, you were just having a nightmare, but you’re fine now. You can go back to sleep.”

Instead, she fluttered her eyelids open and squinted up at him. “Where am I?”

“Home in bed,” he told her gently. Then hastily added for clarification “In your bed.”

“Did you carry me all the way up here?” she asked him in wonder.

He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. “I did and easily too,” he told her. “And might I add that it was a lot less of a hassle without you fighting me every step of the way as well.”

Dany pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked around the room, confusion on her face before she shoved the quilt off her body and glanced down. “Why am I dressed this way?” she asked him.

Jon glanced down as well, seeing that his jacket she had been wearing was half off one side of her body. “You were knocked out,” he started to explain. “I didn’t want to wake you up so I just put you to bed in what you were already wearing.”

She continued to only gaze up at him so he babbled on. “I didn’t know what else to do. You were exhausted and pretty out of it. I didn’t think you’d care that you were still wearing your dress and my jacket.”

She looked at him, still not saying a word and he began to think maybe he did something wrong after all. “Um… should I have changed you into your pajamas or something? I suppose I could have, but I thought that would make you more mad at me since…. you know…I’d have to take your clothes off and all.” Jon shifted uncomfortably on her bed, wishing she would stop looking at him so intensely.

He could feel his face flushing under her scrutiny. “I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage just to glimpse you naked, Dany.”

Finally, she spoke. “May I have your shirt?”

“My shirt?” he asked, perplexed. She only nodded back at him in response.

Not knowing what else to do, he complied with her request.

He reached behind and tugged the shirt over his head and handed it to her.

She made a grab for it, then sat up in bed. “Close your eyes, Jon.”

He instantly shut them and a moment later he felt her shifting around and then heard a soft thud on the carpet beneath his feet.

“There,” Dany said with a contented sigh. “Now I can sleep comfortably. You can open your eyes now.”

He did so and saw she had gotten under the quilt again and had it pulled up to her neck. He gave her a sheepish grin, “I tried, Dany. I don't have sisters so I have no idea what girls like to wear to bed.”

“Not an uncomfortably tight party dress and stiff sport coat,” she retorted, but one side of her lips curved up so he knew she wasn’t really upset. She had also let her hair down and it flowed in a tousled mess of silver around her face.

“Duly noted,” he answered with a low chuckle. “Next time I’ll shuck my honor at the door and make sure your comfort comes first,” he jested. 

He couldn’t help but reach out to smooth her disheveled hair back from her face. She looked at him with her huge eyes and even though he knew she would adamantly disagree with him, he thought she made a beautiful sight bathed in the pale glow of moonlight.

"You _are_ honorable," she told him earnestly. She reached up and covered his hand that was cupping her face. 

Dany closed her eyes a moment and leaned into his fingers. "You are the best man I've ever known, Jon Snow," she said softly before opening her eyes to gaze back up at him. 

Uncomfortable with her praise, he looked at her and asked softly, “Are you feeling ok now?”

She nodded her head and he did as well. He patted her shoulder and stood up. “Try and get some sleep,” he whispered to her. “If you need me, just shout and I’ll come running.”

He turned around and got to the door of the bathroom before she called out to him.

“Jon?” He turned around. She was sitting up in bed, looking so tiny shrouded in the quilt. “Do you think…. if it wouldn’t be too much trouble…. um…do you think you can stay with me for just a little while longer?”

He nodded at her from across the room and made his way back to her. “Sure thing, Dany.”

She let a breath out and pulled one corner of the blanket down for him.

He was reminded of their first summer together and Dany had insisted she was brave enough to watch a scary movie with him. He didn't think she was, but she was determined and so they did. And just like he suspected, she became too afraid to sleep alone that night because of the horror she saw. 

Tonight, however, he was sure the horror she saw when she closed her eyes was no movie.

So, just like he did back when he was ten, he climbed in beside her, lying on his back, and opened up one arm. She rolled on her side to face him and tucked in close, her head resting on his bare shoulder and her hand lying on his chest over his steadily beating heart. He wrapped his arms securely around her body.

He turned his face toward her and she looked up into his eyes. He could see them sparkling in the moonlight, peering into his own.

“You’re always safe with me, Dany,” he whispered to her as he reached up and laid his fingers on top of hers over his heart. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

“I know,” she whispered back. “I’ve always known, Jon.” She tilted her face up to his and pressed a kiss to his cheek, her lips lingering warm and soft against his skin a moment before she pulled back.

Ghost jumped up on Dany’s other side and with her sandwiched between them, she was content to close her eyes and sleep.

Jon waited until her breaths grew even in deep sleep before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

He closed his eyes, but before he drifted off to sleep, he made a vow that before the sun set the next day, Ramsay Bolton would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else cringe so hard for Jon or was that just me? The second hand embarrassment was strong on that one and I felt so bad for him. It's almost as bad as Scott's Tots for any Office fans out there.
> 
> Poor Jon always blames himself for everything, even when stuff isn't all his fault. This is why he needs Dany in his life to balance out him out.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts and questions in the comments below. 
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> The whole chapter, all 10k words, devoted solely to the flashback from 3 years ago. By the end, we will almost have the whole picture of what happened between these two.  
> POV Jon/Dany


	9. Dracarys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for. The night that everything changed between Jon and Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, so the POV on this chapter will be a constant flip between Dany and Jon because I thought it was important to show their viewpoints equally. I used asterisks *** to show each time the POV changes so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. The last scene of them together will be the only time in this chapter we get a dual POV happening in the same scene.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains explicit underage sexual activity. You've been reading my chapters, you know how descriptive I can get so be forewarned. Although everything is consensual they are both under eighteen so please don't read any further if that will bother you. If you skip it and want to know what happened, comment below and I'll give you the summary.

_**Three Years Ago** _

After she and Jon left Theon’s party, they drove home in complete silence. She chanced a glance at him, but once again, he stared straight ahead, refusing to meet her eyes.

Dany sighed inwardly, her heart squeezing painfully as if a vice was tightened around it.

Everything that went wrong tonight had been all her fault.

The hurt in his voice as he had wheezed out her name in the dark and the way he had snatched his hand away as if she burned him filled her with shame.

She hadn’t stopped to think for one moment that Jon might have viewed the situation differently than her. She thought he understood what was going on and when she thought about her total disregard for his feelings, it made her blink back tears as they pricked her eyes.

Jon was so kind; he was the nicest, most considerate boy she had ever known and he didn’t deserve what happened. He was the last person she would ever want to hurt.

She'd had a secret crush on him for years that no one but Margaery knew about, but never for a moment did she think he might have feelings for her. If Jon did, he hid it so well because she never even had a clue.

If she was being completely honest, more than once, she had wondered what it would be like to kiss those full lips of his.

It was a thought that had plagued her relentlessly this summer, a thought she had tried her best to suppress. She always thought Jon only saw her as his best friend and nothing more. 

And now, she didn't know what to think anymore.

They pulled up to the house and Jon turned off the engine. She turned to look at him, willing him to meet her gaze, but he looked down at his lap instead.

He took a deep breath and looked like he was gathering his courage. “Dany, before we go inside, there’s something I have to say,” he said quietly.

“Ok,” she told him in a small voice as she twisted her fingers nervously in her lap.

He finally lifted his face up and stared into her eyes. “I’m so sorry about what happened today. I never wanted to make things awkward for you and it’s all my fault. I completely misunderstood what you meant when you asked me to be your partner and I don't want you to feel bad about it.”

She nodded her head slightly and continued to look into his eyes, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts together.

“The truth is…I’ve never given much thought to kissing you before you said it and then, when you brought it up, I became curious about what it would be like. It was just something we could try for fun, but really, it didn’t mean anything.”

Jon took a deep breath and looked away briefly before turning back to her. “And it’s fine that you didn’t want to kiss me back. It’s not a big deal and I hope we can just forget the whole thing,” he finished.

She knew he was lying.

Jon could say whatever he wanted out of his mouth, but no matter what, his eyes could never hide the truth and definitely not from her. And the truth she could see in those grey depths said that it _was_ a big deal and he did want to kiss her. 

“Anyway,” he continued. “I just want to let you know I’m really sorry and I hope you can forgive me.”

She heaved a sigh. Now it was her turn to lay the truth on him. She needed to make this right if there was any hope that they could move past it.

“Jon, I don’t accept your apology.” She watched as his face fell and he pressed his lips together in despair. She hurried on, “I don’t accept your apology because you have nothing to apologize for.”

Jon shook his head. “Dany, don’t –“

“No,” she interrupted him. “I won’t let you accept blame for any of this,” she adamantly told him.

“I know it’s part of your honorable nature to be this way, but on this, you _will_ let me take the blame.” She raised one eyebrow, willing him to challenge her and he gave a quirk of his lip in concession.

She continued on, her voice softening. “Jon, it was all my fault you misunderstood everything. And it was my fault that I wasn’t clear from the very beginning. I was being selfish, I’m the one who ruined our last night together and I’m the one who needs to ask for _your_ forgiveness.”

“But, Dany, it’s my fault people were making fun of you,” he protested. “You were so upset and I just wanted to make them all stop. You didn’t deserve that.”

She shook her head at him. “It was my idea so if anyone is to blame, it’s me.” She shrugged her shoulders at him. “But I don’t even care about that or those boys. The reason I was upset was because I knew I had hurt you so much and I never want to do that.”

She let out a breath as she reached over and placed a hand on his arm. “Jon, I’m so sorry for everything, and I hope you can forgive me. Please?” she added with a small pleading look.

He exhaled in relief. “Dany, I could never be mad at you. I accept your apology if you accept mine.”

“Thank you,” she said in relief. She felt like a ton of weight was finally lifted off her chest and she could breathe again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally Jon asked, “Ready to go inside?”

She nodded and they both got out and walked to the door. She threw him a considering look over her shoulder. “Hey, we missed Theon's cake, but do you want some ice cream?” she asked. “I think I saw a carton of lemon cake ice cream in the freezer last night.”

Jon smirked at her. “What do you think, Stormborn?”

Laughing, they walked in the front door together and made their way toward the kitchen.

Rhaegar was just letting Ghost back into the house after he had been running out in the yard. He was dressed in a black suit and tie; his silver hair slicked back and tied into a neat bun behind his head.

“Ghost, do not jump on me,” he told the dog. “Lya will make you sleep outside if you get hair all over this suit.”

“Hey, dad,” Jon called out.

Rhaegar looked over at them in surprise. “What are you two doing back so early? I thought Theon’s party would last at least until ten.” He looked at his watch. “It’s barely a quarter pass seven.”

Dany looked at Jon and gave a secret smile. “Oh, we got bored so decided to leave early,” she answered. “I didn’t want to be with a bunch of strangers on my last night in town anyway. I’d much rather be here.”

It wasn’t until she said it that she realized how true it was. She would rather spend her last night with Jon than anyone else.

She turned back to Rhaegar. “Where are you going dressed up so fancy?"

He gave her a pleased look. “I surprised Lya with tickets to the opera. We’re having dinner, then going directly to the show after.” He looked at his watch again. “And speaking of dinner, we really need to get going if we’re going to make our reservations.”

Dany took a seat at the kitchen island as Jon moved to the freezer and dug out the carton of ice cream. “Cone or bowl?” he asked her.

“Cone,” she replied instantly. Who would choose a bowl when they could eat the ice cream in a cone?

Dany heard the clicking of high heels and then Lyanna appeared in the kitchen, dressed in a dazzling blue silk gown, her hair swept up in an elegant updo.

“Sorry, love,” Lyanna told Rhaegar. “I couldn’t decide which shoes to wear.”

Rhaegar smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. “You take my breath away, darling.”

“And you look simply ravishing,” Lyanna answered in return as she brushed her hand over the lapels of his black suit jacket.

“I love your dress," she marveled at her good-sister. "You look absolutely gorgeous in it.” 

Jon nodded in agreement as he handed Dany her cone. “You look really pretty, mum,” he told her.

Lyanna blushed lightly under all their praises. “Thank you, my loves.”

Rhaegar grabbed his keys off the counter and offered an arm to his wife. “Shall we?”

“Have a fun time,” Dany told them as they started walking out.

“We will,” Lyanna called over her shoulder. “Oh, and don’t wait up for us.” And then the garage door slammed close.

Jon came around the island and took a seat next to her while Ghost padded over and stuck his face in between them, looking back and forth to see which one would break first and sneak him a bite of ice cream.

“Rhae and Lyanna are so adorable together,” she gushed to Jon as she swiveled in her stool to face him.

“Don’t you think it’s so romantic that they’re still madly in love with each other after all this time?” Dany licked her ice cream.

Jon grimaced as he swiveled to face her. “I’m glad my parents still love each other, but I can do without all their PDA. It’s not romantic, it's embarrassing.” Jon licked his ice cream.

"You're such a boy," she laughed at him. “Well, I think it’s super sweet, but then I guess they’re not my parents so it doesn’t make me want to gag. My parents hardly ever show any affection toward each other.”

She licked at her cone again, the ice cream starting to melt as she chased a drip down the side of it with her tongue. “So, what are your plans tomorrow after I leave?” she asked him. “Do you have football practice?”

Jon didn’t answer her right away, his eyes trained on her mouth. She waited a beat and then he looked up at her.

“Oh… yes, yes I do," he said as he cleared his throat. "Practice is going to be killer too because Coach has been making us do these new drills lately. It’s supposed to help us increase our speed and stamina.”

She watched, mesmerized, as Jon slurped at his ice cream as it dribbled down the cone. “What about you? What are you doing when you get home?”

“I’m not sure,” Dany replied as she blushed suddenly and ducked her head to look away, the image of Jon’s full lips smoothing over the ice cream making her want to squirm. “My father will probably make me spend the whole day looking up the schedule for the driving school and make me register for a class.”

She continued to finish her cone as she talked. “I have to check with my mother and see what she has lined up for me. And then of course he’ll make me study now, even though the test is going to be at the end of class. Was it hard?” she asked Jon.

She saw him staring at her mouth the whole time she had been talking and when he looked up and met her gaze, he swallowed hard.

She watched as his tongue poked out and he licked at a smear of ice cream on his pouty lips before answering her. She wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked.

“It wasn’t hard," he said. "Just make sure you read the manual and take the practice quizzes to prepare.”

She was down to her last bite of cone, so she reached down and held it out to Ghost. He pounced on it and gulped it down in one swallow, then looked to Jon and panted.

“You spoil him, Dany,” Jon said as he shoved his last bite into his mouth, not Ghost’s.

“I have to,” she defended herself. “I’m only here a few months out of the year so I need to make up for all the times I’m away.”

She looked at Jon as she reached down and ruffled the dog's ears affectionately. “And this way, I’m ensuring that he’ll love me more than he does you.”

Jon snorted, “He does not. I’m always number one in Ghost’s heart.”

Dany shook her head. “Maybe when I’m not here,” she declared. “But when I’m in town, I’m number one in his heart.” She absently rubbed at Ghost’s snout and he closed his eyes in bliss.

“Ok, fine,” Jon conceded. “I guess I can’t blame him though. Who wouldn’t love you most?”

She smiled triumphantly, glad that he finally agreed with her.

He gave her a somber look as he peered into her eyes and softly said, “Dany, you probably don’t even know this, but he misses you like crazy when you’re not here." 

Jon's hands reached to pet Ghost's head and they brushed against hers in the soft white fur. "He loves you so much and if it were up to him, you'd stay here forever and never leave again.”

She stared into his grey eyes and suddenly she didn’t know what to say.

She had a feeling they weren’t talking about Ghost anymore.

“Yeah,” Dany finally answered back slowly. “I bet he doesn't know that I count the days until I get to see him again.”

She gave Jon a wistful smile as their eyes locked and their two fingers linked on Ghost's back. “I love him so much too. Even though I’m far away, I hope he’ll always know that he’s the number one boy in my heart.”

He gave his half smile in return and they both sat in silence awhile, fingers petting Ghost and occasionally each others as they tried not to look at one another. They both took peeks and then quickly darted away whenever they caught the eye of the other one. 

She could feel her heart pounding and a warmth spreading across her chest.

Jon finally cleared his throat and gave her a shy smile. “So what do you feel like doing the rest of tonight? It’s your last night so you get to decide.”

What did she want to do, she wondered. She sat there and contemplated Jon’s words. “We can make some popcorn and watch a movie,” she suggested, giving him a shy smile in return.

“Ok, whatever you want, Dany,” he said. “I just need to go upstairs and change first.”

“That’s fine,” she told Jon. “I should probably change out of my party clothes too.”

Together, they got up from the stools and walked up the stairs. Dany opened her bedroom door, then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of soft cotton shorts and a t-shirt that said ‘Dracarys’ on it in large script across the chest.

She had found it in a shop in the Flea Bottom district in King’s Landing while at a thrift shop with Missandei. According to Missy, it was the High Valyrian word for dragonfire.

She changed into the clothes and then walked into their shared bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair out.

Dracarys, she thought.

She had taken an instant liking to the shirt because it reminded her of her house sigil. Dragons were brave and strong and wouldn't back down just because they were nervous or scared.

She remembered Jon’s words from downstairs _‘So what do you feel like doing the rest of tonight? It’s your last night so you get to decide.’_

It was her choice.

Dracarys, she thought to herself again.

On this night, she would be a dragon.

She put her hairbrush down with shaking hands and walked to Jon’s side of the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Dany lifted her hand and knocked three times.

***********

Jon had just changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt when he heard the knock on his bathroom door.

Thinking maybe Dany had changed her mind about the movie, he walked over and swung the door open.

There she stood on the other side of the door, her silver blonde hair cascading down her back and a secret smile on her face.

“Be my partner,” she whispered to him, violet eyes big and full of hope.

“What?” Jon wasn’t sure he heard her right. Be her partner for what?

Dany’s smile grew wider. She reached for his hand and held it in hers. “Please, Jon. I need you to be my make out partner. Say yes?” She bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows quirked up in question.

He was at a loss for words. The whole day had been an emotional roller coaster and after he thought he had screwed everything up, he was just so relieved that she wasn’t upset at him. He thought irreparable damage had been done.

Now here she stood, the girl of his dreams, the frantic desperation that had accompanied those words from earlier gone. The words uttered this time around were said with quiet hope.

He felt his own soar as realization set in.

A huge smile broke across Jon’s face and he said the only thing he could. “You’re very hard to say no to, Dany.”

*******

Relief flooded through her and she smiled back at him.

Jon slowly stepped closer to her, his eyes boring into her own; the dilated pupils making them appear black. He placed his left hand tentatively on her waist and his right crept up to cup her face as their magnetic pull slowly drew her to him.

He tilted her face up and she closed her eyes, breath held, her heart pounding in her ears. Jon bent down and pressed his lips to hers gently and she reveled in the feel of his soft lips on hers.

Now that it was actually happening, she could finally allow herself to admit all the times she devoted to fantasizing about this moment. No matter how she always pictured it, the imagining of it could not compare to this reality.

This was so much better than anything her mind could conjure up.

Jon shifted, the angle of the kiss changing and she tilted her head to accommodate. She had kissed some boys back home in King's Landing before, but it hadn’t been anything like this. Not even close.

They stood, gently pressing their lips together, their kisses slow and so very sweet. She panted into his mouth, her breaths fanning his lips and he chased after her taste as they continued their slow exploration for several long minutes.

Dany wanted more of him, needed to see what he tasted like so, hesitantly, she opened her mouth.

Instantly, Jon followed suit and she curiously reached her tongue out in search of his.

When his met hers, her eyes flew open in shock as a new, more intense heat flooded through her body. She could feel it flowing through her veins, igniting a fire as it spread and she closed her eyes again to savor it.

His tongue deliberately played with hers, running along the sides before circling it and she couldn't help thinking that Jon was a _very_ good kisser. He seemed to be very skilled with his tongue and she let out a small whimper into his mouth.

She reached her hands up to his face, fingers caressing his cheeks, thumbs tracing the wispy stubble on his jawline.

Jon slowly moved his hands to her back and pressed her body firmly to his, before enveloping her into his embrace.

She felt his hard chest through her thin t-shirt and she wanted to draw him even closer so she reached further up and grabbed two fistfuls of his soft curls and crushed his face harder to hers as their tongues continued their sensual dance.

She moaned into his mouth, her cry the only way she could express the emotions running through her.

She had never felt this kind of fire before, her skin tingling all over in anticipation for something she didn’t quite understand yet.

*********

Dany’s heat was consuming him. His body was aflame and he panted into her mouth. When she tugged on his hair to bring his mouth even closer, he felt like she was eating him alive and he relished it.

She released a hunger inside of him that he hadn’t known existed before. Jon could feel it clawing its way out and gaining strength every minute he held her in his arms.

He had never gone all the way with a girl before; the most he’d done was some heavy making out at parties he’d attended.

Unlike Robb and Theon, he could find no honor in jumping from one girl to another. Even though he was well liked at school and knew he could have done a whole lot more with the girls, he hadn’t found anyone that interested him.

In the deepest part of his heart, he always knew there was only one girl he wanted and it just didn't feel right to be with anyone else.

And here she was, finally in his arms and kissing him back with the same passion he held for her. It made all the pain from earlier in the night evaporate from his heart.

He pulled his lips from hers, needing to take a moment to catch his breath and she chased his lips with her sweet ones. He returned back to her mouth, but this time he nibbled on her plump lower lip, sucking on it and she faltered in his arms.

If he weren’t holding on to her, Dany would have slipped right onto the floor.

Grasping her tightly, lips still caressing each other, Jon started slowly walking them backward toward his bed until he felt the back of his knees hit against his mattress. He sat down and she made to follow, but she didn’t sit beside him as he thought.

Instead, Dany climbed onto his lap and adjusted her legs on either side of his body in an easy straddle and he could do nothing but whimper as he felt her heat at his crotch.

Jon quickly spread his hands over her back to hold her into place, wanting to let her know he liked that she chose to sit in his lap instead of next to him. He wanted to make sure she stayed right where she was.

In all his wildest fantasies, she had never tasted this good. He licked her tongue with his, their slickness melting together, then pulled hers into his mouth to suck on it. Their movements so salacious, it made his hard cock throb in anticipation.

Jon tried to rein it in, knowing that wasn’t a path they should go down. Just being able to kiss Dany like this, holding and caressing her in this manner, was more than he ever thought he’d get to do.

It was more than enough, he told himself.

Yet, that didn’t stop his mouth from slowly moving on from her lips as he continued to explore her.

She made small panting noises and it was driving him wild as he kissed her jaw, then a bit farther along until he got to her ear. He reached his tongue out and flicked her outer ear, then took a little nip of her earlobe.

“Oh, Jon,” Dany purred and the sound of his name from her sweet lips almost made him spill in his shorts.

He decided that the way she moaned his name was now his favorite song and he wanted to listen to it on repeat the rest of his life.

Encouraged by her reaction, he started tracing his lips down, behind her ear and he could smell her intoxicating fragrance as he buried his nose in her hair. Jon inhaled deeply, wanting her scent to fill him up.

He kissed his way back down her smooth column, to the small area of skin where her neck and shoulder met and he stayed there until he found her jumping pulse beneath his lips. Jon pulled the skin there into his mouth, sucking on it and Dany gasped loudly.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpered to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, one hand clutching his curls, seemingly to hold him in place.

He had no intentions on stopping until they were both sated.

********

What was he doing to her? Dany never knew making out could feel like this, never knew that Jon's touch could make her feel so good. Her body was a burning inferno and every touch, every kiss added to the flames.

She felt his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin on her neck, but instead of pain she felt the tickle of it resounding somewhere much lower, where the slickness was already soaking her panties through to her little cotton shorts.

The ache there was throbbing incessantly and she instinctively pushed her pelvis forward, where she had felt the hardness of Jon’s cock as soon as she had sat in his lap and straddled his hips.

Instantly, he groaned against her throat, then sucked on her neck even harder. She let out a strangled cry and lifted herself off him a bit, before grinding down again onto his hardness. He was stabbing her slick opening, and even through both their layers, she could feel the delicious head of his length prodding into her.

Jon’s hands were gripping her back, but she wanted his hands on other parts of her body as well.

Too shy to ask him for what she wanted, she moved her own hands to tentatively explore over his shoulders and to his chest, feeling his pectoral muscles clench instantly under her palms. She ran her hands to his biceps and squeezed them appreciatively. 

She found she really enjoyed touching Jon and he seemed to like it as well judging by the way his body would tense up wherever she touched.

She smoothed her hands up and down, from the top of his shoulders down to his waist, repeatedly.

Then feeling daring, she finally slipped her hands under his t-shirt and touched his bare skin.

Jon instantly pulled back from her and they both looked into each other’s eyes as they panted, not saying a word. They knew a line was being crossed, and she could see the smoldering desire burning in those wild grey depths.

His muscles felt even better without the barrier from his shirt in the way and Dany slowly ran her hands up and down all the taught skin as he continued to watched her intently. She reached around to caress his back, then smoothed her hands back to the front. 

His skin was so hot to the touch and she could feel hers heating up in response.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked into his eyes, asking for silent permission as she slowly tugged his t-shirt up his torso to his chest. Jon lifted his arms and she proceeded to haul it over his head and then off completely.

He sat completely still before her and she leaned back on his lap so she could get a better view. She had seen him without his shirt before, but somehow this felt different, more intimate. 

Jon was beautiful; his developing muscles strong and still lean, but defined. She gave him a pleased smile.

“You’re beautiful,” she told him bashfully before she leaned toward him and placed a kiss to his chest.

She heard him gasp, then she ran her hands over his chest while her lips trailed up to his neck. She mimicked him and sucked on the skin there, right over his erratically jumping pulse, bruising the pale skin.

She could feel Jon writhing beneath her lips and she felt a surge of power knowing that she had to ability to make him tremble so much.

She licked at the broken skin to soothe him before she moved over to this other side so she could do the same thing again.

Jon’s hands started to play with the bottom of her t-shirt, his thumbs slipping just under the edge to tease her, his fingers running circles along her torso.

He smoothed his hands a bit higher, his daring thumbs now running just underneath her breasts. She nibbled up his neck until she reached his ear. 

Dany knew what she wanted and she felt brave enough to ask.

“Touch me, Jon,” she breathed.

********

That was all the permission he needed from her. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts, letting them fill his palms and he let out a moan.

She felt so wonderful in his hands, even through her bra and he needed more, he needed to see her.

He pulled back and now it was Dany's turn to watch him intently. 

His hands moved to lift her shirt up and she complied. After tossing it next to him on the bed, he reached with shaking hands to her back and felt around until he found the clasp and unhooked her lacy white bra.

He knew they were definitely crossing a line now. Jon knew he would never be able to unsee this once the decision was made. 

So he let out a nervous, shuddering breath before he slowly hooked two fingers under the straps and pulled them off her shoulders. Her gorgeous breasts were finally freed.

He took a few moments to simply stare in awe at the extraordinary sight before him.

He wanted to commit every luscious curve and line of her to memory and already knew that no matter how hard he tried, his mind would never be able to do her justice.

Dany was absolutely perfect as he knew she would be. Her breasts were pert and firm, the nipples a light rosy pink and just begging him to play with them.

Jon considered himself the luckiest guy in the whole world in that moment. He didn’t know how he got so lucky, but he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to all the gods that for whatever reason, she had chosen him.

He must have stared a little too long because Dany started to falter under his watchful eyes. Her shy gaze returned and she groped for her discarded shirt next to him, picking it up and holding it over her breasts like a cover to shield herself.

Mentally kicking his own ass for his fumble, Jon reached over and grasped both her wrists in his hands.

“You’re perfect, Dany," he told her softly as he pressed a small kiss in reassurance to her lips. Pulling back he asked, "Can I see you?”

She slowly smiled before nodding her head and he pulled her wrists down, the shirt falling away. He let go of her wrists to cup her mounds, the size and shape a very delightful handful. He ran his thumbs teasingly over her pebbled peaks and she shivered.

He couldn’t hold back any longer, this moment exceeding all the fantasies he’d ever had.

She was still straddling his lap so he pulled her closer and up until her beautiful tits were right front of his face, then he darted his tongue out to swipe over one of her nipples for a taste.

Dany yelped in surprise, her eyes blown wide. They quickly shut in pleasure when he pulled it into his mouth.

He paid attention to her blissful cries, using them as guidance as he alternated between licking, suckling and gently biting.

He continued on, switching sides, his hands squeezing and squishing, bouncing her breasts together. The mystery of Dany’s body was so fun to play with and Jon didn’t think he’d ever want to stop.

She was holding his face to her chest, panting breathlessly; letting out little whimpers and hums. He could feel his cock straining painfully; ready to explode and he didn’t know how much longer he could take.

Every time he suckled deep, Dany would grind hard onto him.

He could smell a sweet, tangy aroma drifting up through her shorts and it was making his mouth water. He looked down between them to the front of his shorts where a large, wet spot was sitting just over the head of his jutting cock.

When they first started he thought it was enough to just kiss her and touch her, but now that he saw the evidence of how much she wanted him too, he knew that they needed to stop soon or he’d lose all of his self-control.

But Jon didn’t want to stop. He wanted to keep going until he had buried himself so deeply into her that they were one.

He wanted to know what it felt like to have her wrapped tight around him; to watch as he used his cock to make her come undone.

_But she was leaving tomorrow,_ he thought. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to continue.

_But she’s here now_ , his more lustful thoughts whispered temptingly.

She was here, she was wet and she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

********

As Jon continued to suckle her breasts eagerly, bouncing the flesh in his hands, the pressure inside of her was steadily building.

The sensation was like a deep itch and she was able to just barely scratch it, but each time she did, it brought enough relief to temper the flames, but not douse it.

She wanted more of him as every stab of his hard cock had brought her closer to the edge of her relief. She knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, the evidence clearly pressed to her dripping core at the moment.

She remembered her mother’s words, about how she should wait until after high school before she lay with a boy.

Her only focus now should be on her schoolwork and any extracurricular activities that would help her get into university. And up until this very day, that had not been a problem for her as there were no boys that interested her.

She always assumed that if she found a boy that did catch her attention, she’d have no problem resisting the more carnal activities that most girls her age were caught up in.

But her mother had never warned her this would feel so good. She felt certain no one could have warned her about Jon.

How was she expected to resist Jon’s kisses, his touch or the way he licked her skin like she was the most delectable treat he’d ever tasted? She couldn’t and she wouldn't.

Dany leaned into him, pushing him back until he was lying on the bed. Now their bodies were pressed together, their heated skin rubbing together as they writhed and she couldn’t get enough.

Her hands roamed over his chest, his abs, his strong arms, everywhere she could reach and his did the same.

Jon suddenly flipped her over until she was lying on her back. Now his lips _and_ his hands, were roaming freely over her entire body. Her neck, her breasts, her stomach; he kissed her everywhere.

“Dany,” Jon mumbled from the underside of her breast.

“Yes, Jon,” she gasped as his fingers pulled at her sensitive nipples.

“If we’re going to stop,” he panted as he nibbled her skin, “we need to do it soon. I can’t hold back much longer.”

Oh, why would she ever want to stop? She wanted to forget about leaving for home tomorrow and just stay locked up in his room, doing this, forever.

“I don’t want to stop,” she moaned out. “Do you?”

He shook his head as he licked the valley between her breasts. “No, but I don’t have any condoms.”

That brought her back to reality for a moment.

She had never had a need to be on birth control since she had very regular cycles and was still a maid. She knew he was one too so he didn’t have any just laying around.

“Maybe we can do other stuff,” Dany suggested shyly.

Jon pulled back and sat up between her open legs, his eyes heavy with lust. He nodded eagerly at her and bit his bottom lip in a smirk. “Let’s do other stuff,” he agreed.

He ran his hands over her legs, starting from her knees and slowly up her inner thighs, his eye following the same path. When he reached the bottom of her shorts, his fingers slipped underneath the leg opening, softly stroking the crease of her inner thigh.

He was so close to her heat, but didn’t touch her there yet.

Dany’s thighs were shaking, her want evident in the wetness she could feel slipping out of her. “Jon,” she panted out. “I need you.”

Abruptly, he pulled his fingers from under her shorts, gripped the waistband and in one quick tug he had both her shorts and panties over her legs and then tossed over his shoulders.

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips at his enthusiasm. Jon then pushed off the bed, stood and shoved his shorts and boxer briefs down quickly before stepping out of them.

She pushed up onto her elbows to see him better and the laugh died in her throat as her eyes zoomed in on his full erection. She was suddenly glad they didn’t have condoms because as she tilted her head and studied him she didn’t see how he’d be able to fit inside of her.

Logically, she knew she was being ridiculous, but practically speaking she worried how it would all work. Her own fingers were already a tight fit, she didn’t see how it could be comfortable if he tried going in.

She swallowed and looked up into his face, but he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were glued to the view between her thighs.

She had never expected to be in this moment with him and suddenly she was nervous, her heart pounding fast and her throat dry.

Her gaze dropped down and she realized how exposed she was; her legs splayed open invitingly and she quickly shut them.

Jon crawled back and lay down next to her, she on her back and him lying on his left side. “Dany,” he whispered into her ear. “You never have to be scared with me,” he told her gently. “We’ll just hold each other and explore with our hands, ok?”

She nodded and gave him a smile, exhaling her breath. Jon leaned in and captured her lips, using his tongue to stroke hers and they quickly started moaning against each others lips.

He slowly moved his right hand down her body, stopping to caress her breasts lightly before continuing south. When he finally reached her mound, his fingers brushed against her nether lips and he broke their kiss.

“You’re so wet,” he said in awe.

Before she could say anything, he growled low in his throat and hungrily devoured her mouth, his finger moving in sync with his tongue. He first used his index finger to trace her opening, then spread her wetness around her lips.

She moaned loudly and reached out to tug his hair, needing something to grab onto. He moved his thumb to her swollen clit, rubbing it slowly and she arched her back in ecstasy.

“Oh, gods, right there,” she panted to him.

Nothing she had ever done on her own had felt this exquisite and she never wanted him to stop. Dany released her grip from his hair and moved her hand down to hold over his.

“More,” she demanded, any lingering shyness gone as she spread wider. She held her hand over his and pushed his two finger into her heat, then positioned his thumb to rub against her sensitive little bud.

Eager to please, Jon quickly took over, pushing in and out of her and it was the best feeling she had ever felt.

“Don’t stop, Jon,” she cried out to him as she gripped his shoulders tighter, her nails digging into his flesh. Her entire body was trembling in anticipation as she held her breath, waiting for the inevitable push over the edge.

He started applying pressure to her, rubbing faster and faster with his thumb as he pumped his fingers into her and Dany felt like he was tickling her from the inside out.

Suddenly, she felt the coil of tension explode as her orgasm ripped through in a loud wail, pleasing waves crashing over her again and again as she shuddered against him. Her back arched and she clung to Jon as if she were drowning.

Finally sated, she fell back on the bed and lay clutching his shoulder, panting heavily.

*********

Jon was beaming, a huge proud grin from ear to ear. He had never seen anything more glorious than Dany coming. The way her inner muscles had clenched around his fingers, fluttering against him had made his cock tighten in response.

Now, she lay content beside him, utterly spent and he couldn’t help but kiss her lips tenderly. She was so lovely; he still couldn’t believe this moment was real.

Slowly, Dany moved to sit up and she looked down to where he was still throbbing between them. She bit her lip, then gave him a smile and asked, “Can you show me how to please you? I want to make you feel good too.”

He was so close to shattering that he had no doubt it would be the easiest task Dany ever did in her life.

Jon rolled over onto his back and she moved to sit between his open legs. Hesitantly, she reached out and her warm fingers closed around his stiff length. He groaned loudly, her touch as soft as velvet around him.

He wrapped his hand around hers and started moving their hands up and down, showing her how it was done with long, slow strokes.

Dany was a quick learner and once she got the hang of it, he helped her speed up before removing his hands and letting her work him on her own.

She pumped quickly, her strokes firm and fast, her grip nice and tight just the way he liked it. His heart was speeding up and his breaths started coming out in quick pants as she tugged on him.

He watched Dany’s silver blonde hair tousled about her beautiful face, her eyes full of lust for him and her full lips parted. His cock was vibrating in her small hands and she seemed fascinated by it, not looking away from the sight in front of her. Her furious pumping causing her breasts to bounce enticingly and the sight was Jon's most secret fantasy come alive.

He could no longer stand it and he could feel the orgasm already building when Dany reached down curiously with one hand and stroked his balls.

He let out a loud grunt as it burst forth and he had just enough time to reach down to cover the pulsing head in his palm, catching as much of his load as could into his hand as his body convulsed.

She continued to pump him until he mustered enough energy to push her hands away. Now it was Dany’s turn to smirk as she looked at him, a satisfied smile on his face as he lay panting, sprawl out shamelessly before her.

She waited until he his breaths slowed down and he was laying limp before she jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Jon couldn’t help following her with his eyes, being able to finally get a good look at her from behind.

Even though he had just come all over his hands, he felt the twitch in his cock already start back up as he stared at those tantalizing, fleshy cheeks. He felt like they were winking to him with every step she took.

A few minutes later, Dany came back with a hand towel and he used it to clean himself up.

“Come here,” he reached for her and took her hand in his as she drew near. She crawled back into bed and lay down next to him. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear.

“For what?” she asked him.

He snuggled her closer, pressing her breasts into his chest. “For giving me the best make out session of my life,” he declared with a chuckle.

She giggled at him. “That was really easy. So much easier than I thought." 

Jon smirked. He called it; easiest task she'd ever perform in her life.

Dany wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I guess I need to thank you too,” she told him softly. “That was so wonderful, Jon. If I had known you were this good of a kisser, I would have been making out with you all summer long.”

They both laughed, thinking of all the missed opportunities. “Too bad we waited until the day before you had to leave,” he told her.

At the mention of her leaving, Dany’s face fell and he felt like the biggest jerk for ruining the moment.

“Dany, what’s wrong?” he asked.

She only shook her head and instead of answering him, she grabbed his face and leaned hers closer, brushing her quivering lips against his.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes and they were wet and shiny with unshed tears, but there was also a wild desperation there as well.

He understood completely, the need to prolong this fragile moment and hold it tight.

There was a part of him that also felt like a spell had been cast over this night and he knew when it ended, so did their magic. 

She was leaving. They only had tonight and Jon knew he wanted all of her.

Suddenly desperate, he grabbed her and crushed her to his body, not wanting to let her go. He never wanted her to leave this room or him.

Their lips quickly searched and found each other frantically, tongues swirling, teeth clashing.

He ran his hands down the length of her body possessively, his hand reaching behind and grabbing a handful of her ass, kneading it with his fingers.

Dany broke their kiss and moaned loudly, which only served to wake up his cock, which, like any good soldier, was now back to standing at full salute and awaiting further instructions.

“Dany,” he growled out in between their frenzied kisses. “I need you so bad,” he confessed.

He felt like a man possessed, his need to be one with her stronger than his need to breathe.

He pushed her onto her back and she automatically spread her legs open. He could see she was already glistening wet and dripping again.

“Jon,” she cried out as she reached her arms for him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, traced her tongue up his neck before latching on and sucking hard on his pulse.

He hissed, the pain exquisite torture as she branded him. He felt like a beast had been unleashed, his blood calling out for hers.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, bringing him even closer. His hips were notched to hers, the length of him sliding between her slit and soaking in her juices.

He rocked his hips and the head of his cock brushed the entrance to her hot core. They both let out passionate cries and he knew there was no turning back now.

Nothing mattered anymore, but the two of them, in this moment together.

Because here was the fire, Jon discovered. The burning that was devouring them both from the inside out.

Their dragons had found each other at last.

He looked deep into her eyes as he reached a hand down and grabbed himself, sliding up and down her slick lips before positioning his cock in place. Dany panted his name, he groaned hers and they were ready.

She tightened her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back and nodded to him.

With one quick thrust of his hips he pushed inside of her, making them one.

“Fuck!” Jon howled out. He quickly buried his face in the side of her neck, barely able to catch a breath as Dany squeezed the life out of him.

This was how he would die, he thought vaguely as he felt her walls swallow him in even deeper. She would kill him with her fire and he would gladly die a thousand deaths for it.

He held still, letting her walls constrict around him, the heat of her burning him alive as he panted and struggled to control his breathing. He would let her flames lick at him until he was consumed in it, nothing left but a pile of ashes at her feet.

“Jon,” Dany cried out and he realized he still hadn’t moved yet.

Pulling out slowly, he pushed back in, taking care to go slow so as not to cause any additional pain for her.

She was thrashing under him, whimpering into his ear, her hot breaths fanning across his face and her nails digging into his back as he moved steadily in and out of her.

She was wrapped so tightly around him, squeezing him with those silken walls of flame.

He never knew it could feel like this, not even in his wildest dreams. He’d talked about it with Robb and Theon and they had given him their best tips. He even heard boys bragging about it in the locker rooms, but he was not prepared for her, his beautiful Dany.

He was certain no one had ever felt like this.

Her walls were quivering and he started moving faster, pumping his hips. Their sweat-slicked bodies were sliding against each other, the friction adding to the heat and he started to feel the tightening in his balls again.

He reached one hand down and started stroking her, rubbing briskly as he had learned earlier, never stopping the pace of his thrusts and the next few moments her walls convulsed around him and she screamed his name out, over and over again.

He dove over the edge with her, his body giving one last pump before he quickly pulled out and spilled all over her belly. His cock jerked as he pumped it empty and he could do nothing but try to keep his trembling arm from giving out as he held himself over her.

Spent, he finally dropped down beside Dany and reached blindly down with his hand until he found the discarded towel from earlier. He pulled it up and rolled back to her, using it to tenderly wipe her stomach of his spilled seed, then wiped between her thighs as well.

Satisfied she was clean, he wiped himself again and threw the towel down. He felt so weightless, his heart lighter than it had felt in recent memory.

He looked over at Dany and he just overflowed with happiness. She had a smug little smile on her face, her lips turned up and her eyes closed.

He had no concept of time, had no idea how long they had spent getting lost in one another, but the hour felt late. He was grateful his parents would head straight to bed when they got home, not bothering to check on them, as they were too old for that.

He reached behind him and tugged the sheets down, wanting to get under it so he could hold her.

She moved over next to him and he tugged her side down as well, then once she settled on the pillow, he pulled the sheets over both of them and finally turned off the lamp next to his bed.

Neither one of them spoke; no words were needed. Instead, he pulled her close to snuggle, cradling her against his chest and as they lay entwined around one another, they finally drifted off to sleep together.

************

The first morning rays of sunlight were just drifting through the slits of the window blinds when Dany slowly blinked awake.

She was laying tucked up into Jon’s chest, her hand resting over his heart and his arm around her. He was still asleep, his chest rising lightly under her hands. Memories of the night before came flooding back to her and she felt warmth color her cheeks at the mental images.

There was a dull ache between her thighs and her lips curved up when she thought of how it had felt to have Jon buried there.

She had expected pain; having heard girls talk about how awful their first times had been so it came as a surprise when she hadn’t felt anything more than a fleeting pinch of discomfort before it disappeared. She had been too consumed by the wild hunger to feel much pain.

They had held each other all night and she marveled at how sweet it was. Their naked skin pressing together hotly, their breaths falling into an easy rhythm had brought her a sense of comfort she’d never experienced.

How had she gone her whole life without this, Dany thought?

That brought a frown to her face as she remembered again that she was leaving in just a few hours to go back home.

Away from Jon, away from the comfort of his arms and his sweet kisses, back to King’s Landing where her life revolved around being the perfect Targaryen daughter.

She sighed, thinking of how disappointed her mother would be if she found out Dany was no longer a maid. She was supposed to be a good girl who waited until she became an adult and had a real adult relationship before she lost her maidenhead. She was always warning her of the dangers of teen pregnancies and complications that would bring.

If her mother would be disappointed, her father would be furious. He would call her reckless, endangering her future all for a boy, even if that boy was his own grandson.

She didn’t know if it would bother her dad that Jon was family, considering her own parents relation, but it would be frowned upon by people and image was very important to him.

He’d probably consider it doubly reckless because Jon was set on his own path to carry on the Targaryen legacy. Their whole family knew Jon was determined to attend the prestigious Kingsguard Academy after high school and it made Dany’s father beam with pride whenever he mentioned it to his colleagues, which was often.

He would not be happy to learn that she was taking Jon’s focus away from that goal.

All the worrying was beginning to make her antsy and she shifted away from Jon. Just that small movement and loss of heat made him instinctively reach out for her, even in his sleep, and she suddenly felt tears threatening her eyes at the thought of being without him. She sniffed, trying to blink them away.

“Dany?” Jon asked as he slowly opened his eyes. She was laying on her side of the bed away from him, her eyes glassy and lips turned down in a frown.

He could tell she was upset by the way her eyebrows were furrowed. Dany always had very expressive eyebrows.

Then a thought hit him, making his stomach clench.

Did she regret what happened between them? Last night, she seemed like she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but maybe he misread it. It wouldn’t be the first time in the last twenty-four hours he screwed up.

“Dany,” he said again as he swallowed past the lump in his throat and sat up. “Please talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you last night?”

Oh gods, was he too rough with her? He knew it was different for girls, more painful, and he should have taken more care to go slow and let her set the pace.

Dany sighed. Jon was so sweet, always so concerned for her. She shook her head at him quickly. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” she assured him. “You were wonderful last night.” She saw him visibly sag in relief.

“Then what is it?” he asked her curiously.

How could she explain it to him when she could hardly understand it herself? It seemed like what they had between them, as amazing as it was, was slipping away, the reality of their complicated situations seeming to overshadow it.

“Jon, how do you feel this morning?” she asked him as she sat up as well, tucking the sheet securely around her.

She frowned when she saw a blotch of bloodstain on the sheet. The evidence of what they had done seemed to glare mockingly at her and she quickly tucked it under her leg.

How did he feel? Jon took a moment to think before answering.

He felt alive, invigorated, like he could go out and run twenty miles and not slow down, or plow through ten linebackers in a row and not feel any pain, which would probably make his coach really proud in a few hours when he went to practice.

Thinking about practice led him to think about the day, which led him to thinking about what the day held in store. Specifically, Dany leaving for home in a few hours.

Suddenly, he understood why she looked so sad.

How was he expected to say goodbye to her after what they shared last night? It was only the middle of July, how was he supposed to wait until New Years to see her again or worse yet, maybe next summer? His family didn’t go to King’s Landing for the holidays every year.

He already missed her so much and she was still sitting across from him. He felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed it quickly down.

“I miss you already,” he finally said.

She smiled sadly at him. “I already miss you too,” she replied back. “But what about everything else?” she asked him.

“I was just sitting here thinking about us and I don’t know if it’s a good idea to continue it further. Think about it for a minute, Jon,” she pleaded, hoping for him to understand.

Jon felt his heart give a painful squeeze. He had held the world in his hands last night and everything shattered in the light of the day.

Maybe she was right. Jon was a practical person; he’d never been accused of walking with his head in the clouds. How would they continue what had started between them?

They only saw each other for a couple of months and then they were apart the rest of the year. It wasn’t like he could ask his parents to buy him a ticket to visit her every month, even if she was family.

And speaking of family, Jon internally cringed. How would that even work? Yes, it was true that Targaryens were given a bit more freedom in that regard, but still.

He was sure his father wouldn’t approve. Not because Dany was Jon’s aunt, but because she was his father’s baby sister.

His father had sat down with him on his twelfth nameday and they had the embarrassing sex talk.

He told Jon that while he didn’t expect him to wait until marriage, it was very important to always do the right thing when it came to sex. He should not have it with just anyone and when he did take that step, he needed to make sure he treated the girl with honor.

Was it honorable that he had sex with Dany and she was now leaving?

He was sure his dad would not find it honorable what he had done to her last night. In fact, he was sure if his father even had an inkling of the images Jon now had floating in his head of Dany in various states of naked bliss, his ass would be grass.

He remembered the cruel remarks from the party.

Could he really subject Dany to the ridicule from others again? If he thought too long about what those assholes had said to them it still made his blood simmer. They weren’t the first and he knew they wouldn’t be the last and he couldn’t fight everyone.

But this was his Dany. She was worth it, wasn't she?

“What do you think?” he finally asked, wanting to know what was going through her mind, hoping she may say something that would pull him from his pessimistic outlook.

She took a measured breath before answering him. “I want this, I truly do,” she began. “I’ve never felt this way for anyone before, but…” Dany paused as she gathered her thoughts and Jon remembered Uncle Ned always said nothing someone says before the word but really counts.

“But,” Dany continued. “I don’t know how this can work. My parents wouldn’t approve, your parents wouldn’t approve and others won’t as well.” She wanted to curl up into a ball and weep at the unfairness of it all.

“I know,” Jon answered dejectedly.

“We were being reckless last night, Jon,” Dany told him. “We weren’t supposed to go all the way, but I couldn’t seem to resist you! You kissed me and then it’s like I just lost my mind.”

She wasn’t used to being so out of control like that and she knew it was dangerous territory. She had to be better than that.

Despite feeling like shit, Jon did feel a smug sense of satisfaction in her revelation before he sobered up again.

“I know, Dany,” he told her. “I swear I had no intentions of taking it further than just making out with you. It’s just that once I started kissing you, I couldn’t seem to stop. I kept wanting more and more of you every second I held you in my arms.”

Even thinking about it now, he felt his cock twitch. “You’re right though, because I was being irresponsible. That’s not who I’m supposed to be. I wanted you so much that I had sex with you and I didn’t even have a condom.”

Jon rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “I know I pulled out, but I still never should have done that and if you get pregnant it’s all my fault.”

The idea of disappointing both sets of parents burned a hole in his gut. He couldn’t believe his lack of self control had put both their future plans at risk.

If Dany got pregnant from this, he’d man up and take care of her and their baby, no questions about it. He would never make her do it alone, no matter how much it would anger their parents.

Dany shook her head. “It’s not your fault only, Jon. I wanted it just as much as you did, even without a condom. I knew the risks, but I didn’t care. It was stupid of me,” she said with a shrug.

“But we should be fine because I just finished my period two days ago so I don’t think we have anything to worry about. We lucked out this time,” she said.

She was a straight A student and passed biology with flying colors. She had a good understanding on how reproduction worked and was confident that they hadn’t made a baby last night.

“So what now?” he asked her hesitantly.

They were on opposite sides of the bed from each other, still naked and vulnerable under the sheet, but Dany reached for his hands and he linked their fingers together.

It was the only contact they allowed themselves.

“Let’s make a promise,” she suggested to him and she could feel her heart breaking even as she gathered her courage. “Last night was magical and I think we both know it was something special that we’ve never experienced before.” Jon nodded in agreement. “But we can _never_ let it happen again.”

Jon knew she was right, no matter how much it pained him to think so. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers softly.

“It was special, Dany. You’re special.” And she felt a tear slip down her cheek. “We have a duty to honor the Targaryen name and follow the paths set for us. I don’t want to let our family down any more than you do.”

“I know,” Dany told him. “So we have to promise to move on with our lives and we put this behind us. We’ll make sure to never be this foolish again.”

Jon nodded dejectedly. “We won’t talk about this, we won’t think about this, and I bet in time we won’t even remember any of this at all.”

She also nodded her head in agreement, trying to put on a brave face so he wouldn’t see how heartbroken she was. “We’ll go back to being only friends and everything will be just like before. Nothing has to change at all, agree?”

“Agreed.” Jon responded, trying his best to remain stoic even as he wanted to beat his fists into the wall until they were as raw and bloody as his heart. Maybe that would take away the pain.

They looked into each other’s eye, both agreeing and both lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes* First time writing smut and it was way harder than I expected, but I got through it. Now as long as my 68 yr old mother never finds this online, I'll be fine. Otherwise, if I never come back and finish this story you'll know it's because she found it and I died of embarrassment.
> 
> Moving along....so that's what happened 3 years ago. Did your hearts break a little for our lovebirds at the end? Do you think they were able to keep their promise to each other? This ending was a little angsty and sad, but you know it's not over yet. And if your heart is hurting, just know this is all in the past. Present Jon/Dany are getting closer.
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts or questions in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Last flashback to 3 years ago - you will finally know all  
> POV Dany


	10. Hurting and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Jon takes care of Dany. Final part of flashback from 3 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers, I want to let you all know I'm so sorry, but this will be the only chapter I'm able to post this week. Due to my travels for the holidays and really slow wifi connection for my laptop, I won't be able to post Ch. 11 until I return home next Monday. I do promise 2 chapters will be posted next week, on Monday and Wednesday for sure.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for those of you who celebrate it, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas with your loved ones.

Sunday morning, Dany woke up alone in her bed, Ghost sleeping at her feet and Jon nowhere to be found.

She sat up, pushed the covers back and stretched her arms up with a loud groan. Ghost perked up and opened his mouth in a large yawn.

“You and me both, Ghosty,” she told him as she lowered her arms back down. Despite the interrupted sleep she’d had, she felt surprisingly refreshed.

She padded to the bathroom and found a post it note on the mirror.

-Dany  
Had to leave for football practice. Should be back around eleven.  
-J

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was an embarrassing mess of tangles, but she had color in her cheeks again. Her eyes were just a little puffy from crying, but nothing too bad. 

In spite of the rough night she'd had, she considered it a win that she didn't look worse.

She pulled the note off the mirror and glanced down at the dog, who had followed her to the bathroom because apparently she needed assistance there too.

She ruffled his ears. “Feel like going for a run, Ghosty?”

At her high-pitched tone, Ghost jumped up and placed his paws on her shoulders, nearly knocking her over. She let out a small giggle as she placed a kiss on his wet nose and he licked her chin. “Ok, my good boy. Let’s go cheer on some football players!”

********

They made it to the school a little over an hour later and headed toward the bleachers on the football field.

From across the field she could see Jon standing on the sideline, yelling out instructions to about 50 young teen boys, who were running around on the field doing drills.

His curly hair was bound back from his face and he had on a form fitting gray t-shirt and black shorts, a whistle dangling around his neck and a clipboard in his hand.

Jon’s back was still to her when they approached and as she and Ghost walked passed the players to sit down, some of the boys stopped what they were doing to gawk at them. 

She was certain that they made for quite the sight with Ghost's intimidating size.

“Ollie, Tommen, Jojen!” Jon barked out. “Get back into formation! I need you guys to focus!"

The three boys quickly averted their eyes and dropped back into line. Jon glanced over his shoulder toward her and she waved to him as she took a seat on the front row of the metal bleachers.

“Dany!” he exclaimed, a huge grin breaking out over his face.

He just stood watching her for a several long moments and she assumed it was most likely because he was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was ok. Jon was always so concerned about her well being.

She smiled widely at him and gave him a thumbs up to assure him she was fine. She knew he was working and didn’t want to be a distraction for him.

When he finally turned back around, fifty pairs of eyes were looking at him and she could see some of the boys elbowing each other and snickering.

“Ok,” Jon yelled to the team. “Why don’t we take a five minute time out? Go get hydrated.” He blew on his whistle as the boys started moving toward the water coolers set up on a table on the sideline.

He turned and jogged swiftly toward them and Ghost was already wagging his tail furiously in anticipation of seeing Jon again.

Dany leaned over to the dog. “You and me both, Ghosty,” she whispered the same sentiment from earlier to him, understanding him completely.

She knew that if she had a tail, it would be swishing in happy circles to see him as well. Jon looked amazing; his t-shirt hugging his pectorals and his muscled arms bulging from the short sleeves. 

She could feel her heartbeat picking up pace as he drew nearer to them and her lips pulling up into a smile. They had spent the whole night together, yet, she found herself missing him all the same.

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asked her when he reached them. He gave Ghost a scratch on the head so the dog would settle down before reaching a hand out to her.

She took it and he pulled her up to stand in front of him, close enough they were almost touching.

“I feel a lot better today,” she told him honestly as she looked into his beaming face.

Jon reached a hand up to smooth a few wispy stands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail off her face. His thumb gently caressed her cheekbone before he dropped it back down. “You look better too.”

“I feel it.” She confirmed and gave him a small smile. "I didn't have any more nightmares after you stayed with me."

"Good," he told her earnestly. "That means Ghost and I did our job protecting you last night."

“You definitely did," she nodded her head in amused agreement.

She reached out a hand and patted the dog on his head. "And since Ghosty here did such a great job keeping me warm and comfortable all night, I decided to reward him by running here so we can watch you at work today.”

Jon fake pouted his lips. “Hey, where’s my reward?” he asked with a suppressed grin. “Ghost wasn’t the only one who kept you warm last night, you know.”

The memory of Jon's comforting arms wrapped tightly around her all through the night was one she'd never forget. “Very well, Jon Snow. What would you like as a reward from me?”

He scrunched his face up and pretended to be in deep thought, before giving her a beguiling smile. “You know what? I think I’ll leave that for you to figure out. I’m sure you know me well enough by now to know that answer.”

Dany raised one eyebrow at him, then smiled coyly. “Well, you’ve certainly given me many things to entertain my mind with for the next hour.”

They both chuckled, before she continued on. “For now, how about I treat you to lunch after practice?” she asked. 

“You plan on staying for the whole practice?” he asked her in surprise.

“Sure,” Dany answered. “If you’re alright with that.”

Jon’s lips quirked up. “More than fine with me,” he said, before leaning in closer to her. “But I must confess, Dany, you’re distracting my boys in the worst way.”

He eyed her up and down and raised his eyebrows pointedly.

She laughed at his obviousness. She had worn pink spandex running shorts with a matching pink short sleeve cropped shirt, nothing she considered over the top revealing.

“Just your boys?” she asked him with a teasing grin.

Jon gave her his half smile in return. “Dany, you’ve been distracting me since I was their age. I’ve learned to live with it and am used to it by now.”

He jerked his head over his shoulders towards the field. “But these are thirteen year old boys we're talking about here. Have some mercy on them.”

She gave a small laugh, glad to be back to their playful banter. “I guess this means you’re going to have to work that much harder to earn your pay, Coach Jon. You can handle a little competition, right?”

Jon chuckled as he started to walk backward toward where the boys were waiting for him. “Me against you for their attention?” Jon yelled as he shook his head at her. “I’ve already lost, Stormborn!”

Gods, it felt so good to laugh, she thought as she watched Jon run back to the team.

After he had stayed with her last night, she had fallen into a dreamless sleep, nightmares no longer plaguing her.

The few times she woke up during the night, he was right there beside her, holding her tight to him and just his presence alone made her feel safe enough to drift back to sleep.

That was always what he did, as far back as she could remember.

Jon was always there to shield her, like some sword in the darkness ready to slay any demons that would dare try and harm her.

Dany didn't consider herself a damsel in distress needing a white knight, but she recognized that everyone should have someone like that in their corner. He'd always been her champion.

He had taught her how to defend herself a long time ago and because of that, she had been able to fight Ramsay off on her own.

He was there in the aftermath, when she was no longer able to stand strong and in her particular case, literally picked her up when she was down.

He hadn't pushed her to talk about last night and she knew he would wait for as long as she needed. Jon had endless amounts of patience, far more than she ever had or would. 

But she also knew he had a fiery side that only ever showed it's face when it concerned her and she wasn't looking forward to seeing it come out. 

She knew that when it came to her, he would do anything to protect her and she worried how she could prevent him from running off and doing something stupid, like killing Ramsay on her behalf.

She would not allow him to risk his life and all his hard work just for her. Jon was too noble and would feel it was his duty to protect her at all costs.

She knew she'd have to find a way to combat that need before she told him everything that happened. She'd debated only telling him some of it, but decided against that idea. 

Jon knew her too well and he'd know if she only told him bits and pieces. He'd take the liberty of filling in the blanks himself and that would be even worse than if she just told him the entirety of it.

She looked to the field and despite what he said about losing the attention of the boys, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

She could tell by the way they listened to him and looked to him for direction that he was a great leader and motivator.

He was quick to correct their form, tough on them when needed, but never demeaning and doled out praise when deserved. Jon didn’t demand respect, but commanded it instead and that made all the difference.

Sometimes, she was dumbfounded how Jon wasn’t already snatched up, especially because she’d seen and heard how often women threw themselves at him. In Dany’s eye, he was the total package and any woman would be lucky to have him as hers.

Although she and Jon didn’t talk much in their three years apart, she still covertly stalked him on social media so she was surprised when he posted a picture of himself and Ygritte together and changed his relationship status in their junior year of high school.

Even though she was the one who told him they needed to move on, she had been irrationally hurt and she knows it partly spurred her own disastrous relationship with Daario that same year.

She could never really open her heart up to Daario because as much as she tried, she couldn’t feel anything for him, or any other guy, after what she had with Jon. When they broke up, she felt nothing but a sense of relief.

She still remembered what it had felt like as she boarded her plane back home that awful morning three years ago.

She had been trying not to cry and had done a fairly good job of it, hugging Rhae goodbye as he dropped her off at the airport.

Sitting at her window seat, flying over the snow-capped mountains of the North, she finally let the tears come as she thought back to her goodbye with Jon.

_After their agreement, they finally got up off the bed. She hadn’t known why, but she was suddenly shy and didn’t want Jon to see her nakedness so she clutched the sheet and wrapped it around her body._

_For his part, Jon had hastily pulled his shorts back on. They rounded the corners of the bed and met in the middle._

_The awkwardness was palpable. Neither knew what to say, so they just stood there for a moment looking at each other._

_She struggled for anything she could say to break the silence and finally said, ‘I’m sorry for all the bruises I put on your neck.’_

_Jon’s eyes had grown wide in shock and he automatically reached up and ran his fingers around his throat as if he could feel them, then turned toward his dresser and looked at himself in the mirror above it._

_‘Shit, Dany! How am I supposed to hide all these?’ he asked in a panicked voice._

_That caused her to giggle. ‘With makeup, high collars and scarves,’ she answered like it was common knowledge. ‘That’s how I plan to hide mine.’_

_Jon rolled his eyes at her. ‘Easy for a girl to say.’_

_He turned back toward her, eyed her neck and smirked, no doubt proud of his own handiwork. ‘Though I suppose I shouldn’t grumble. I did enjoy giving and getting them. Fair is fair, after all.’_

_‘Exactly,’ she told him with a laugh._

_They stood there eyeing each others bruised up necks and chuckling. Slowly, the mirth died down and was replaced by grieved smiles._

_Jon opened his mouth, but all he said was, 'Dany...,' before he trailed off and sighed, blinking his eyes rapidly._

_She nodded her head in understanding as tears filled her eyes as well. 'I know,' she told him and then added a quiet, 'Me too.'_

_They stood, just taking each other in and she knew they were trying to memorize this last moment together._

_'Goodbye, Jon,’ she finally whispered, wishing she could say more, hoping with all her heart he was able to hear everything she didn’t say._

_‘Bye, Dany,’ he whispered back to her._

_They didn’t hug; they didn’t touch each other._

_She knew that if she did she would break down and she suspected it might be the same for him._

_So she had turned around, gathered her discarded clothes, walked to their shared bathroom and closed the door to Jon._

_She had already packed most of her stuff the day before, so it didn’t take her long to get ready._

_Rhae pulled the car down the driveway and Dany handed him her bags to load into the trunk. She glanced back to the house and looked up to see Jon at his bedroom window watching her._

_She was sure the forlorn look on his face mirrored her own and she had given him a small wave before slipping into the front seat of the car._

Perhaps if that had been their last and final goodbye, things would have turned out differently.

They might have actually stayed friends, kept in contact and saw each other often during the last three years, she thought with regret.

*******

_**Around Three Years Ago** _

When Dany returned back home, she spent weeks crying into her pillow every night before falling into dreams where she was free to be with Jon.

In those secret dreams that she didn’t tell even Missandei about, he would take her hand and they would run through rolling hills and open meadows, just as they had during their Winterfell summers as children.

Only in these dreams, they’d pull each other down to the soft green grass and explore one another with their hands and mouths. Their passionate cries would echo under the endless blue summer skies and no one would ever tell them they couldn’t be together.

But she always woke up feeling hollow, knowing that those dreams would never come true. They had both agreed to go back to just being friends. She didn’t even known when she would get to see him again.

So it came as a shock to her when the day before her sixteenth nameday party, her father surprised her with the news that in honor such an important milestone, he was flying Rhaegar, Lyanna and Jon in from the North to celebrate with their family.

She was surprised, but secretly ecstatic and she couldn’t hide the huge grin that spread over her face as she race over and threw her arms around her father's neck. Unbeknownst to him, he had just given her the best present she could never have asked for.

Her joy didn’t even dampen when he informed her that Viserys, who was finishing up his last years of university, was also flying in from Essos for her nameday.

The day of the party, Dany woke up filled with excited nerves. It had been two months since she’d seen Jon and though they had talked over the phone a few times it hadn’t been the same.

She wondered if they could really pretend that nothing had happened between them. They had both agreed to never talk about it again, to not even think about it, but she failed miserably because not a day went by where it hadn’t crossed her mind. She missed him every single day they had spent apart.

She spent the day going to the beauty salon with her mother and Missy, getting their hair and nails done and just generally being pampered. Then she and Missy spent hours in her room trying on different accessories, giggling about all the kids from school who would be coming and how they hoped the party would go.

Weeks earlier she and her mother had picked out a beautiful, sky blue dress with a sparkling sequined halter bodice and tulle skirt for her party. It was the most grown up and lovely dress she had ever owned.

She was thrilled that Jon would get to see her debut it and she hoped he would like the way she looked in it.

Her father spared no expense for her celebration, renting out the banquet room of a ritzy hotel in the downtown city center. The food was being catered and there would be music and dancing.

He’d invited many of his fellow business associates and any like aged children of theirs to attend.

When she’d asked why he had to invite people she didn’t even know to her own party, he’d given her another long lecture on how she should never underestimate the importance of using social events as a tool to make and strengthen business relations.

Ultimately, it no longer mattered to her who her father had invited, because the most important person was coming.

She was informed their driver would be picking up Jon, Rhae and Lyanna from the airport and taking them straight to the hotel, which meant she wouldn’t get to see him beforehand.

Because it was a last minute surprise trip, they would only be spending one night in King’s Landing, having brunch with the family the next afternoon and then flying back North. It was a short visit, but Dany didn’t care because it was better than nothing.

Walking into the venue, she was awed by how beautiful it was.

The event planners had done a wonderful job; crystal chandeliers hung from the cavernous ceilings; the ambience soft, with purple mood lighting; the round tables were set up on both sides of the room, draped in the Targaryen red and black colors; a huge dance floor lay in the middle of the room before a stage where a DJ already had all his equipment set up.

Over the stage a huge banner read ‘Happy Sweet Sixteen, Daenerys’ with the Targaryen sigil on either side.

So subtle, dad, Dany thought as she rolled her eyes.

She was huddled with Missy, getting ready to greet her guests as she waited for the doors to open up when she heard Viserys call out to her.

“Sweet sister!” he said to her as he walked across the room and gave her a big hug. “Happy nameday, Dany!”

“Hi Vis,” she greeted him as she returned his hug.

Though they weren’t as close as they were during childhood, things had improved a lot after he left for uni. She had figured out a long time ago she and Viserys got along best when they didn’t live under the same roof.

He pulled back and took in her blue party dress, her hair curled in waves down her back and he beamed at her. “You look perfect, Dany. Just perfect.”

“Thank you,” she told him happily. “You look great too! So dignified and handsome.” He really did too, she thought. Image was very important to Viserys.

He preened, running a hand down his impeccably tailored suit before turning back to her with a smile. “I have a little surprise for you.” He lowered his voice. “A date, if you will.”

“A what?” she exclaimed, not sure if she understood him. “Did you just say a date?” Why would he bring her a date for her nameday party?

“Yes,” he beamed proudly at her. “It’s your big party and you cannot attend without a date, Daenerys. How would it look?” He made a face as if the idea offended him.

Dany was peeved. This was so typical of Viserys to just do whatever he wanted without any consideration for her feelings. He hadn’t changed at all! How dare he make such a decision without even talking to her first?

“Listen, I don’t need a date and I don’t want a date,” she hissed at him. “So you better forget this whole idea. I’m not going along with it,” she finished angrily.

“Dany, you’re sixteen now, practically a woman. You can't be coddled anymore,” he told her. “You’re going to need to know how to play the game if you want to follow in our father’s footsteps. You should be thanking me for doing you this favor.”

He looked at her like she was an ignorant little girl, which made her angrier. “Everything is about who you know and making the right connections. The right person can open all the doors for you.”

She sighed. She could already feel the pressure building and she grit her teeth, bracing herself under the weight of it. “I thought it was about what you know.” 

Viserys shook his head. “Don’t be naïve,” he scolded her. “It’s always about who you know. And…”

He took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face the other side of the room.

He pointed to a tall, imposing, dark haired man with a beard standing in the corner talking to their father.

“Khal Drogo is who you need to know. We were in a brotherhood club together and his family is one of the most wealthy and influential across the Narrow Sea,” he continued to impart quietly to her and she could practically see him salivating with excitement.

“Father has been working on building his Essos connection for years now and if we can make a good impression with Drogo, perhaps we can start on negotiations with his father on a potential acquisitions merger soon. If we can get into bed with his family, their partnership can open a whole new market for us.”

She was so upset at Vis that she wanted to slap him. She was sure this Drogo guy was nice, but she already knew whom she wanted to spend the night dancing with and it surely wasn’t him.

She tried to reason with Viserys. “I don’t need a date, Vis. Jon’s coming all the way from Winterfell and I haven’t seen him in two months. I want to spend the night hanging out with him, not some stranger.”

Dany tried to smile at her brother so he wouldn’t be upset with her. “If my being dateless bothers you so much, Jon can be mine for the night so I don’t embarrass you.”

Viserys laughed in her face. “Oh, Dany, be serious for a moment. You can see Jon anytime you want to. He’s already family and has nothing of value he can offer us.”

He pointed again to Drogo. “This is an opportunity that cannot be waste.”

“I don’t care about that. I’m not going to help you use anyone for gain,” she spit out at him, her temper rising steadily. “And I don’t care what your plans are. You can’t make me be his date tonight and if you try to force me, I’ll tell father!”

Viserys stared at her with pity as he spoke to her slowly like she was a stupid child. “Dany, who do you think is the first person I talked to about Drogo? Who do you think paid for our flights here? And, who do you think taught me how to play the game in the first place?”

Betrayal hit her like a fist in the gut and made her speechless.

It was one thing for Viserys to go behind her back and try to set her up on a date without her consent, but to know her own father knew about it and approved? That was a blow she wasn’t prepared for.

“I hate you so much sometimes,” she seethed at him angrily. “What the hells do you want me to do? Fuck him so you and father can get your damn merger?”

He grabbed her arm to calm her down. “Don’t be crass, Dany. It’s vey unbecoming of a lady of your station.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “You can fuck him if that’s what you wish; I won’t stop you. As a woman, that is an advantageous tool you possess.”

At this, Viserys almost looked jealous. “However, I wouldn’t recommend it as he’s quite a savage and there’s no need for you to sully our bloodline.”

He let out a shudder of disgust at the idea of their precious bloodline being soiled.

Dany glared at him, breathing deeply and trying to get her temper under control so she didn’t cause a scene.

Viserys shook his head and continued. “Don’t give me that petulant look, Dany. No one is forcing you to marry him, but you must learn how to play the game. All I ask is for you to be nice to him, maybe flirt a little, and turn on that Targaryen charm I know you have."

He turned her around to face him and gave her an encouraging smile. "He’ll be happy and flattered and I’ll be happy because I get my first big account. This is our family business; we all have to do our part and I need you to stop being selfish and do yours.”

“When you become a true player in a few years, this Essos connection will undoubtedly benefit you as well. Win, win, win,” he finished, a pleased look on his face.

Before she could respond, he tightened his hand on her, probably to keep her from fleeing as her father and Drogo made their way over. “Remember,” Viserys whispered in her ear, “Make him happy.”

Dany was trapped. She wanted to scream and throw a big fit right there in the middle of the room, but of course she didn’t. She was a Targaryen, after all.

She was introduced to Khal Drogo and she did her best to maintain her composure.

“I’m pleased to meet you, beautiful Daenerys,” he spoke in a gruff voice, in halting Common Tongue as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“Likewise,” she answered as she plastered on a huge fake smile.

She didn’t miss the way Drogo’s eyes raked over her body, but apparently her father and Viserys didn’t see it because they were already engaged in conversation about the acquisition of some waterfront property.

Dany felt like she was going to be sick.

“Excuse me,” she started to say, but was interrupted by the doors to the room being flung open and the next thing she knew, streams of people were flooding through into the room.

Dany spent the next hour standing near the front doors, greeting every single guest as they came through and accepting kisses, hugs and well wishes.

The majority of the people she had never met before, as they were friends and business associates of her parents, but she still greeted them all in the same polite, well mannered behavior as she had been brought up to do.

The party was in full swing, music playing, guests dancing and laughing with everyone having a great time. Servers were walking around with little trays of food and drinks for the revelers as they enjoyed themselves.

Unable to join in, Dany only stood by and watched it all, wondering how much longer she had to stand at the door greeting guests before she could actually attend her own party.

Then she looked up and her heart leaped for joy. None of it mattered anymore, because standing at the entrance was Jon.

He looked so handsome, his pretty curls looking more tamed than usual, wearing a crisp black suit and tie she was sure Lyanna forced onto him and she couldn’t wait until she could get him alone so she could tease him for it.

Right behind him stood Rhae, looking like a dashing older version of Jon in the same cut and style of suit. Even though Jon was dark and Rhae was light, anyone could see they were father and son as they both had the same delicate beautiful bone structure and haunting eyes.

Lyanna was holding Rhae’s hand, looking stunning in a little black dress to match her family. They were one of the few guests of the night she was genuinely happy to see.

“Happy sweet sixteen, darling!” Lyanna sang to her as she swept Dany into a huge hug. “Were you so surprised?” she asked Dany.

Nodding happily, she laughed as she answered. “You have no idea!”

Rhae hugged her next, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Happy Nameday, Dany. You look lovely.”

"Thanks, Rhae. I’m so happy you guys came,” she gushed as he released her. She had missed them so much.

They moved to the side to greet the rest of the family and then it was just her and Jon.

“Happy Name-“ Jon started, but she didn’t even let him finish before she threw her arms around him, hugging him so hard to her chest.

Dany was overwhelmed with emotions and she felt tears of happiness, and of relief, sting her eyes. She quickly blinked them back, not wanting her mascara to run.

She had missed him so much and she couldn’t believe he was actually here in her arms again. It was a nameday wish come true.

Jon’s arms wrapped tightly around her and he held her like he never wanted to let her go as they stood swaying together.

She could feel his warm breath on her face as he turned and whispered in her ear, “I’m so happy to be here. I have missed you so much, Dany.”

Unable to speak due to the lump in her throat, all she managed to do was squeeze him even tighter to her as she swallowed the tears that threatened back down.

In that moment, she didn’t care about Viserys, her father, Drogo or anyone else who may have been watching. All she cared about was Jon.

Finally, he released her and she reluctantly let him go. They pulled apart and both smiled shyly at one another.

Even though it had only been two months since she saw him, he looked older to her, shoulders a bit more broad, standing a little taller than she remembered.

He had light facial hair on his jawline and above his upper lip, which only served to highlight how full and pretty they were.

It made her mouth water looking at them and she wanted so much to lean in and press her own to his.

“You look so gorgeous, Dany,” he rasped out and his voice even sounded deeper to her ears. “Even more beautiful than I remember,” he said, his eyes unable to leave her as it scanned, trying to take everything in at once.

She blushed furiously and thought to herself ‘Drogo, who?’

Absolutely no one could compare to Jon so Viserys could go ahead and suck it.

In the next moment, a pair of long tan arms was thrown around Jon’s shoulders from behind.

“Jon!” Missandei screamed in excitement. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Missy!” He returned her enthusiastic greeting by turning around and engulfing her in a big hug. Then he pulled back and smirked at her, “Can I get you a drink?”

She lightly punched his arm as both he and Dany laughed at her. “I just knew you were going to bring that up!” She rolled her pretty amber eyes. "Will you guys never let me live that night down?”

“Never,” they both said in unison and then they all laughed again. They spent several long minutes joking around and catching up and Dany’s heart felt lighter already.

Jon had to move along and greet Viserys and Dany’s parents next and she took a moment to breathe, knowing that as soon as she could, she was going to grab him and run off somewhere where they could be alone for a minute. 

She wanted so much to just fall back into his arms and she didn’t have the patience to wait the whole night until the party was over to do so.

But she never got the chance to.

Before she could pull Jon away, she felt Drogo come up beside her. “Daenerys, would you like to dance?” he asked in his low guttural voice.

She froze, not knowing what to do.

No, she didn’t want to dance with him, but Viserys and her father were both looking at her expectantly, as was Drogo.

She met Jon’s dark eyes and she willed him to understand what she was about to do.

“Sure,” she smiled politely to him. He held his arm out to her and she took it reluctantly.

They walked to the middle of the dance floor and she turned to face him. He put his large right hand on the middle of her upper back and drew her close, then held her right hand in his left one as she placed her left on his shoulder.

Drogo was very tall and she barely reached his shoulder so it was a stretch.

As he twirled her around, she looked up to his face as he leered down at her. She quickly looked away, not wanting to encourage him.

Instead, her eyes searched for Jon and he was still standing next to the family, but his expression was dark and unreadable.

Drogo didn’t attempt to make any conversation with her, which she was more than fine with.

As soon as the song was over, he asked her to continue dancing the next one with him, which she grudgingly accepted.

When that song finally ended, she quickly thanked him and dropped her hands so he’d take the hint she was done dancing.

She turned to go back to her family and much to her chagrin he followed.

When they reached the group, Dany looked at Jon’s face and his jaw was clenched and he wasn’t smiling. She could feel her heart pounding and butterflies in her stomach.

“Drogo,” Viserys began. “I’d like you to meet my older brother Rhaegar, his lovely wife Lyanna and my nephew Jon. They live in the Northern region of Westeros. As you can see, Drogo, the Targaryen family has reaches far beyond King’s Landing.”

Rhaegar reached over and shook Drogo’s hand as Viserys opened his mouth to continue speaking.

Dany sucked in a breath and could already see it all play out in slow motion. She wished she could reach over and cover her hand over Vis’ mouth before the words could spill forth.

“Everyone, this is Khal Drogo. He’s from Essos and our special guest of the evening. He’s also Daenerys’ date.”

As all the adults exchanged pleasantries, Dany looked at Jon.

His mouth was hanging open in shock before she saw him close it quickly and then pierce her with his stare, the hurt apparent and shining through.

She wanted to go to him and explain it all then and there, but she couldn’t because everyone was standing right next to them.

Her father walked up to their group, accompanied by his business partner Tywin Lannister. He was a regular at their house and she had known Mr. Lannister since she was a young girl.

More introductions were made while she and Jon had to stand around, playing their roles and answering any questions directed at them in their most polite manner.

Dany tapped her foot impatiently, itching to steal Jon away if an opportunity presented itself so she could explain to him exactly what was going on. She was confident that once he understood, they'd have a good laugh about how ridiculous the situation was.

Aerys introduced Jon to Tywin and they spent the next fifteen minutes talking about Jon’s perfect grades, athletic skills and his plans to attend Kingsguard Academy, which seemed to impress Mr. Lannister very much.

“It’s refreshing to meet a young man of such high caliber,” Tywin said to Jon. “In fact, I’d love to introduce you to my granddaughter.”

He looked around behind him and motioned someone forward. Dany saw a very pretty blond girl their age walk forward, a big smile on her beaming face.

“Myrcella Lannister, my granddaughter,” Tywin said to Jon.

“Jaehaerys Targaryen, my grandson,” Aerys said to Myrcella.

Both Jon and Myrcella exchanged smiles, then Jon took Myrcella’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss and Dany felt a pinch in her heart.

Even though she knew Jon was just as stuck as she was in playing the Targaryen part, it still stung. She didn’t want him holding anybody else’s hand, but hers.

“Jaehaerys,” Aerys began as he looked at his grandson, “Why don’t you go and dance with Myrcella. I’m sure you two kids don’t want to be bored standing here with us.” When Jon didn’t make a move, he added an encouraging “Go on, enjoy your date.”

Jon took Myrcella’s hand in his and they walked to the dance floor. She watched as he put his arms around the pretty Myrcella and she giggled at him.

Hurt and anger was coursing through Dany and she wanted to run into the bathroom so she could lock herself in a stall and bawl her eyes out.

This was not the way the night was supposed to go. It was supposed to be her and Jon twirling on the dance floor, not him and another girl and certainly not her and Drogo.

Everything was going wrong and Dany felt powerless to fix it.

Enviously, she watched as Jon danced three songs with Myrcella, before the music was blessedly turned off as Aerys walked to the front of the stage and officially welcomed everyone.

He gave a little speech about how happy and proud he and her mother were of her and everyone clapped.

After that he called her onstage where she was expected to give her own little welcome speech and thank all her guests for coming on her special day, which she dutifully did.

Everyone clapped as she got offstage and then a sit down formal dinner was served.

Dany ended up sitting at the head table, along with all the special guests, including Jon, who was four seats down and across from her with Lyanna on his left and Myrcella to his right, courtesy of Tywin Lannister.

Of course she got seated with Drogo on her right, courtesy of Viserys, and her mother on her left.

Even on her special night, Dany wasn’t allowed to sit with anyone she wanted.

She watched, burning with jealousy as Jon and Myrcella made small talk, the girl giggling with heart eyes at everything Jon said as if he was a comedian.

She wanted to roll her eyes because Jon wasn’t _that_ funny.

At one point, she had to look away when Myrcella reached over and used her napkin to wipe something off of Jon’s face.

She was so upset and could feel the anger coursing through her. Jon was hers and how dare this girl think she could try and take him away?

Dany wondered how the mighty Aerys Targaryen would react if his perfect sixteen-year-old daughter got up, walked around the table and grabbed pretty little Myrcella Lannister by her lovely golden hair and yanked her off of his grandson.

The thought gave her immense pleasure and for the first time in hours, she actually felt a genuine smile on her face.

“Are you having a good time, Daenerys?” her mother asked from beside her.

“Yes, mother,” Dany replied in a small voice. She gave her mother another smile to prove to her that she was fine.

Since she was stuck with Drogo, she thought she’d try to talk to him to be nice, but every question she asked he would only reply with one word answers. He made no attempts to engage her at all, instead turning to speak to Viserys about business.

Dany sat there pushing her uneaten food around her plate, listening to everyone laughing and talk around her. She couldn’t wait for the whole miserable celebration to be over.

She knew her party was already a lost cause, but had hopes she and Jon could still salvage the evening after it. 

When dinner was finally done and everything was cleared away, Dany was called over to where the event planner had set up an elaborate gold sequined backdrop where guests could take photos, complete with balloons, flowers and funny little props.

She stood there, surrounded by all the guests who had walked over from their seats, while someone brought out a huge two-tiered cake with sixteen lit candles from the kitchen and everyone broke into a lively rendition of “Happy Nameday”.

When they were finished, she closed her eyes, blew out her candles and everyone cheered wildly. The only thing she had wished for was Jon.

“How about a few photos of the special girl?” The photographer hired by her father shouted out and then Dany was forced to stand around and pose for rounds of photos, her perfectly pleasant mask held in place through it all.

“Dany, why don’t you take some with your date?” Viserys prodded and Drogo stepped forward to stand beside her.

He draped his arm around her and she forced a smile, all the while searching with her eyes and hoping Jon had already left to sit back down.

There were still a lot of guests hovering around and her eyes were blurry from the flash photography, but she couldn’t seem to find Jon amongst the crowd.

The photographer pulled a chair over and placed it in front of the backdrop, then told Drogo to take a seat.

“Your boyfriend’s a bit too tall for the shot to work, love,” he told her. “Why don’t you go and stand beside him and this way you’ll be closer in height,” he suggested.

She didn’t bother to correct him, just automatically walked over so they could hurry and get it over with. After the horrible night she had been having, she felt numb and didn't care anymore.

When she got in the shot, she moved to walk around the chair, but before she could Drogo pulled her into his lap.

Shocked, all she was able to get out was a small ‘Oh’ in surprise.

“Perfect, love!” the photographer told her happily. "That works even better than standing beside him. Now hold still and big smiles,” he told them both, mimicking a huge smile with his hand.

Dany sat frozen, wanting to get up, but knowing she couldn’t.

Viserys was standing right off to the side watching intently with a proud smile on his face, no doubt delirious with joy that she was playing the game to perfection.

Drogo placed his large hands on either side of her waist and she had to hold on to his wrists to keep her balance on his lap or risk slipping off. Knowing that with the way her luck was going, there was a high chance she'd end up flashing her ass to the whole party if that happened.

With her fake smile firmly in place, she posed stiffly for the camera as it flashed repeatedly until the photographer shifted away, wanting to get a different angle.

When he moved from Dany’s line of sight, her whole world came crashing down when Jon’s face came into view.

He had been standing there, perhaps the whole time, watching intently from behind the photographer.

Now, his eyes were as cold as she had ever seen as he looked at her sitting wrapped cozily in Drogo’s lap, the betrayal written all over his face.

He watched in silence and then abruptly turned around and walked away into the crowd.

Panic gripped her and she felt faint. Her vision darkened for a split second, everything shifting out of focus before she hurriedly blinked back to full consciousness.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Daenerys Targaryen finally found her voice. “Enough!” she yelled out in anger.

Startled, the photographer jumped back and almost dropped his camera.

She shoved Drogo’s hands from her waist as she pushed off of his lap, not bothering to say anything to him.

Shocked, Viserys jumped in her path to stop her and Dany charged past him with a shout of "Move!"

All she cared about was finding Jon in that moment.

She hurried through the crowd, ignoring calls of her name being shouted by the guests. She didn't find Jon, but she found Missy dancing with some kids from school. She hadn't spent any time with her friend all evening.

“Have you seen Jon?” she yelled to Missy.

“Sorry!” Missy yelled over the loud music as she shook her head. “I haven’t seen him for at least half an hour.”

Thanking her, Dany quickly ducked out the banquet doors and looked down the corridors.

Besides a few adults huddled with drinks in hand, she didn’t see anyone so she started walking down random hallways of the hotel trying to find him. She knew he didn’t have a car so he had to be around somewhere nearby.

She was just about to head back to the banquet room when she saw a head of dark curls poking from behind the fountain in the middle of an outdoor courtyard. She pushed the glass door open and stepped out into the cool night, ready to finally face him.

“Jon?” she said quietly. 

He didn't answer or even look at her so she walked toward him and tentatively sat down on the fountain ledge beside him. 

"Jon, please," she pleaded. "Talk to me."

His curls were wild and hanging in his face, like he had been raking his hands through it. He was disheveled, his tie pulled off and dangling around his neck and his collared shirt was open at the throat.

He didn’t say anything at first, just looked at her with eyes full of hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally asked her. “Why did you make me come all the way here, just to find out the truth?”

"Tell you what?" she asked timidly.

"That you really did mean what you said to me back in my room. That you’ve moved on with your life.” His eyes were wet and glassy and accusing.

She quickly shook her head; that wasn’t true at all. How could he say that to her? Not when she hadn’t been able to move on from him and she didn’t think she ever would be. “It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”

“Don’t lie to me, Dany,” he said and he jumped up in anger. “I know what I saw and heard!”

“No, you _don’t_ know what you saw and heard,” she told him. "I can explain everything."

She tried to grab his hand, but he pulled just out of reach, which hurt. “This is all just a huge misunderstanding, Jon. This whole night has been a huge mistake.”

“So explain it to me then. That Drogo guy isn’t your date?” he demanded to know. “Because from what I could see, he sure had no problems putting his hands all over you!”

Jon started angrily pacing back and forth, his hands clenched into fists.

This couldn’t be happening, she thought. She had to make him see the truth.

“Yes, he is my date, but I had no choice,” she tried to explain. “Vis just sprung this all on me tonight and I couldn’t say no. You have to believe me, Jon,” she pleaded. He had to believe her!

“What do you mean you had no choice, Dany?” Jon asked incredulously. “You always have a choice and it looks like you made it. I didn’t exactly see you pushing him away either,” he accused her, his voice faltering at the end of his statement.

Now she was starting to get upset.

He had no idea the stress she had been under all night, how much she hated having to put on a fake smile and pretend everything was fine.

“That is so unfair,” she told him, jumping up to stand as well. “You know I hated every minute of having to put on my happy Targaryen face. You act like I wanted any of this; I’ve been miserable all night!” she exclaimed.

Remembering him and Myrcella on the dance floor, she thrust a finger at him. “Unlike you!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked her.

“I saw you laughing and having a grand time flirting with Myrcella tonight,” she charged at him, the jealousy rearing it's ugly head back up as she recalled how Myrella had looked at Jon. “She was laughing at everything you said and I’ve known you a long time, Jon. You’re not that funny!” she declared.

He paced away before coming back to her. “That is not even the same thing and you know it,” he growled out. “Your father practically forced me to dance with her and then I got stuck with her all night. I was not flirting with her; I was just being polite. I had no choice, Dany!”

“That’s exactly what happened to me!” she exploded at him, throwing her hands up in frustration. Why couldn’t he see how stubborn he was being?

“There is one difference and it’s that I didn’t have my hands all over Myrcella like your _boyfriend_ did you,” he fumed back at her.

“You are acting so jealous for no reason. And Drogo is not my boyfriend!” she shouted at him as her temper rose higher along with her voice.

“Well, if he’s not your boyfriend, I sure as hell didn’t hear you tell the photographer that! You just went along with it and then sat on his lap smiling and posing for pictures!” he shouted back at her just as loudly. "And don't even bother to deny that because I saw you!"

“I don’t care what the photographer thinks," she defended herself as she yelled back. "I just wanted to get out of there and Drogo made me sit on his lap!"

Jon didn't answer her, but scoffed at her excuse and it just made her more upset. "You could have gotten up at any time you wanted, but you didn't," he pointed out.

She folded her arms as they angrily stared each other down. "This is all a double standard anyway because it seems it’s ok when you get roped into a date with another girl, but then I can’t date another boy?”

“So is that what you want, Dany? To date another guy?” he pounced on her last statement.

"I never said that!" she shouted in exasperation, but he didn't seem to hear her at all.

“Because if that’s what you want, then be my guest. See if I care? You can date whomever you want!” Jon retorted. “You obviously don’t want _me_ as your boyfriend!”

He continued heatedly spitting the words at her. “And hey, maybe I’ll date other girls too! Maybe I should go back inside so I can put my hands all over Myrcella and hold her in my lap so we can pose for some damn pictures. Then we’ll see how you like it, Dany!”

What an asshole! She was infuriated at this point as her temper unleashed. “Fine, Jon! You can do whatever the hells you want with Myrcella. I don’t care at all,” she threw at him angrily. 

She paused for a moment, and then nodded her head vigorously. “And you know what else? It’s so much better this way. This was always going to be a terrible idea. You’re not my boyfriend and you can’t ever be my boyfriend!”

She pointed to herself. “Just like I’ll never be your girlfriend, so who are we trying to kid? We truly just need to move on from each other and forget about _ever_ being anything more!”

Even as the words left her mouth, there was a voice inside screaming for her to stop, but it was too late and she was too far gone. 

“Fine by me,” he agreed, turning to face her head on. “Like we agreed before, what we had was just one night so I’m ready to move on. I, for one, can’t wait until I forget all about that night.”

“Same here!” she told him as she threw out her arms in outrage. “The sooner, the better. Oh, and don’t you ever dare try to bring it up to me. I never want to think about that night again! As far as I’m concerned, it never even happened.” 

She knew she was lying to him, but she wanted to let Jon know she was as uncaring about their night together as he seemed to be.

He had hurt her with his words and she hoped she hurt him even more with her own.

“Don’t you worry about it, Dany. That night will never be spoken of again,” he declared angrily.

He shook his head at her. “I can’t wait until I leave this stupid city,” he muttered. “Everything smells like pig shit here.”

For whatever reason, despite all the venom they had slung at each other, Jon’s little dig outraged her tremendously and she found it personally offensive.

“I can’t wait until you leave too!” she yelled at him furiously. “I _never_ want to see you again, Jon Targaryen! You and I are finished! Just go back to your precious North and leave me alone!”

She quickly turned around and fled the courtyard, running through the corridors until she found the women’s bathroom and she pushed it open, ran into a stall and locked it behind her before bursting into tears.

She was so angry with Jon, her father, Viserys, Drogo, even Tywin Lannister.

But most of all, she was angry with herself for allowing any of this to happen to begin with. She should have never kissed Jon; she should have never slept with him.

She wished she could go back to Theon’s party and make different choices. Two months ago, the idea of not having Jon as her boyfriend had cut deep into her heart, but now she didn’t even have him as her friend anymore and that hurt the most. 

She knew they would never go back to just being friends. After what they shared, she couldn't pretend everything was well between them. 

Remembering him with Myrcella, she knew that she'd be unable to stand by and watch him with another girl. That pain would be too unbearable.

Having sex with Jon ruined everything and she made a vow that she would never be that foolish again. It had changed everything and she had lost her best friend in the process.

She hadn't meant it when she told him she never wanted to see him again, but maybe it was for the best. Their friendship was ruined.

But the idea of not having him in her life anymore made her want to curl up into a ball and just disappear.

Dany leaned her head against the cool metal stall and bit her lip to muffle another loud sob that broke over her.

She hid in the bathroom crying for a long while, until she finally felt calm enough to return to the party.

She found her mother and lied and said she started her period and needed to go home. She needed an excuse that her father wouldn’t question her about.

Her mother agreed that she could leave so she had their driver drop her back to the house alone, while the rest of her family stayed at her party.

The next day, she feigned cramps to avoid the family brunch. Rhae and Lyanna stopped by her room to see her and she put on a brave face, thanking them for coming to see her and saying how much she would miss them.

Jon never came upstairs and he left without ever saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst!  
> There you have it, the full story of what happened 3 years ago (our poor babies!). 
> 
> Now you know why these two were so hot for each other from Ch.1 on; they already took their friendship to that next level and you can't come back from that. Now you know why Jon said he had so much he was sorry for in Ch. 3, why Dany said everything was all her fault in Ch. 5, why Dany was so emotional during their dance in Ch. 7 and why Rhae's POV in Ch. 4 gave context to the pressure Dany is put under by her father.
> 
> If this made you sad, just remember this is all in the past. The opening scene in this chapter is where they're currently at and they're healing.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts or questions in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Jon and Dany finally talk  
> Jon finds out what happened at the club  
> POV Jon


	11. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany finally have a conversation about their past. Dany tells Jon what happened with Ramsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> It's only been a week, but I've missed you guys! I hope you all had a good holiday with your loved ones and enjoyed one too many cookies and cocktails.
> 
> Let's dive back into this story and listen in as they finally open up to each other.  
> Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday.

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

_On a bed of sweet surrender_

_Where we can work it all out_

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix_

_Girl it's right here at our fingertips_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

_Of everything that stands between us_

_And the love we used to know_

_I want to touch you like a cleansin' rain_

_And let it wash all the hurt away_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

_If there's still a chance then take my hand_

_And we'll steal away_

_Off into the night 'til we make things right_

_The sun's gonna rise on a better day_

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

_Back to the basics of you and me_

_And what makes the world go 'round_

_Every inch of you against my skin_

_I want to be stronger than we've ever been_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

**_Come a Little Closer by Dierks Bentley_ **

“All right, men,” Jon clapped his hands together. “That’s a wrap for today. Hit the showers.”

The boys kneeling on the field before him started to stand up, sore and tired from practice.

“Good effort,” Jon said, clapping one of the boys on his back as he walked pass.

Everyone started walking off the field towards the locker rooms as Jon made his way toward the side to start gathering the equipment to return to the storage room.

It had been a pleasant surprise to see Dany show up at practice. When he left her bed, she was still in deep sleep and he hoped she'd stay that way until he returned as he knew she needed rest.

He was a very light sleeper by nature and she had woken up twice in the middle of the night. Both times he felt her stir awake in his arms, all he did was tighten his embrace and she soon drifted back to sleep.

He hoped he was able to provide a bit of comfort to her.

It hadn't been easy to leave her alone, even though he knew she was safe. He didn't know what the day would bring.

All he'd known was he wanted to make the moment last as long as possible, just in case he'd never get the opportunity to hold her again.

So he had lain awake and spent some time just watching her sleep, trying to breathe her in and remember every detail of how she felt in his arms. 

Although the circumstances that led him to her bed had been less than ideal, it had felt so right having her tucked in by his side. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

He wasn't a man that believed in fate. He considered himself too practical to ever be a romantic, but he couldn't help thinking she was his destiny. That the gods themselves had fashioned them for one another and he was done lying to himself that he didn't need her. 

After their dance the previous night, he knew she felt it too, even if neither one of them knew how to proceed to make them a reality.

He glanced toward the bleachers where Dany sat chatting with one of the parents who was there to pick up their son. He could see her laughing and it was like the sun coming out after a rainstorm, chasing the gloom away.

She told him she was feeling better this morning and she looked it. The glow had returned to her skin, her eyes were sparkling again and most importantly her easy smile was back.

Jon vowed he’d do everything in his power to always keep it that way.

He gathered all the equipment and dragged them to the storage room, then walked back to the field. Dany and Ghost were standing by the water cooler and she was drinking out of a little paper cup.

“Do you need help putting these coolers in your car?” she asked.

“No,” he answered. “One of the parents brings them for practice so I’ll just leave it here on the grass and they’ll pick it up. But I do need to bring the folding table back to storage and check on the boys in the locker room,” he told her. “You want to walk with me?”

She nodded and the three of them made their way to the locker rooms. He caught Dany giving him a sidelong look as they walked.

“What?” he asked her curiously.

“I was just thinking about what a good man you are,” she told him. “I mean, you’re just a really, really good person, you know what I mean?”

She put one hand up at chest level. “Here is the average guy,” and she put her other hand above her head. “And here you are.”

He looked away and gave a self-deprecating grin. “I’m nothing special, Dany.” The special one was her and it always had been.

“You’re wrong,” she shook her head at him. “It’s not just me who thinks so. I saw the way all those boys were looking at you. They really respect you and want to make you proud. You’re their hero, Jon Snow.”

She bumped his shoulder with hers teasingly before adding, "And you're kind of mine too."

“Stop it,” he said in embarrassment as a flush slowly crept up his neck. “You’re going to give me a big head.”

Dany only laughed. “Nope, not you,” she said. “Maybe a lesser man, though.”

They reached the storage room and Jon put the folding table inside, then locked up the door. They walked a few steps away until they reached a set of benches.

“Will you wait out here for me?’ he asked, glad to be changing the subject. “I just need to go in and make sure they’re not messing around and hustle them out, then I'll lock up and we can get some lunch.”

“Sure, no problem,” she told him as she took a seat.

Jon held his dog’s face in his hands and told him in a stern voice, “Ghost, you stay right here and guard Dany. Don’t let one of these boys sweet talk her away, you hear?” He attempted to wink at her and she just rolled her eyes back at him.

He quickly walked inside and made the rounds, checking to make sure the water was turned off in all the showers.

One would think that was common knowledge, but junior high boys could be weird and more than once he’d walked in to find the shower running and the boys long gone.

Next, he checked the locker area. Most of them had already showered and left, but there were a few stragglers so he let them finish up.

He went into the little room off the side that was Coach Thorne’s office and made some notes in the little log that Thorne liked to keep so that he could be assured Jon was sticking to the practice schedule they made up.

He walked back out and all they boys were finally gone. He called out, just to make sure and when met with silence, he walked toward the exit.

As he was locking up, he glanced over and Dany was talking with Ollie and Tommen, two of the boys on the team.

“You should have seen it, Daenerys, it was so awesome! I was only eleven at the time, but I’ll never forget when White Wolf caught the ball and scored the winning touchdown!” Ollie was animatedly explaining to her, his voice high pitched with excitement.

Dany, for her part, was nodding her head along and seemed enraptured.

Tommen picked up the story. “Yeah, everyone thought for sure the Wolves were going to lose that game to the Bears,” he added.

Tommen made a zigzag motion with his hands. “He had to dodge and weave his way past guys who were trying to tackle him and he ran so fast no one could even catch him! That’s why he’s called The White Wolf!” he added for clarification as Dany smiled in understanding.

“My dad said it was the comeback of the year and that it was all because of Coach Jon,” Tommen beamed.

Ollie nodded in agreement. “Yup, that’s why I’m training really hard during practice. I want to be a running back too and make all the scores so I can be the next White Wolf when I get to high school.”

Tommen shook his head at Ollie. “Mate, you’re gonna need to practice a lot more if you want to beat Coach's record.”

He turned to Dany with a proud look on his face. “Did you know that he once scored three touchdowns in one game? It was for the championship game against our rivals The Shadowcats.”

Ollie’s face lit up. “Hey, if you go to the high school, there’s even a huge trophy next to his retired jersey on display.” And Tommen nodded his head enthusiastically in confirmation.

Jon was trying to act casual as he slowly walked up to them, but he could feel his face turning red. He really hoped Dany didn’t think he put the boys up to this.

When they saw him approaching, Ollie called out, “Hey, Coach, we were just keeping your girl entertained while she waited for you.”

He could feel his face heat up even more.

He quickly looked at Dany, and she smirked at him in amusement, waiting to see if he’d acknowledge their assumptions about her.

Jon didn’t know how he would classify his relationship with Dany. She wasn’t his ‘girl' anymore, yet calling her his friend made her seem less important than she was.

His family? That didn’t seem appropriate, as most people didn’t know what their family looked like in the throes of passion like he did.

Complicated was the best way to describe it, but he wasn’t going to try explaining that to these two boys. Not knowing what to say, he chose to say nothing.

“Coach, why didn’t you tell your girl about all the scores you made?” Tommen asked him curiously. “She didn’t even know your nickname was White Wolf.” And Ollie nodded in agreement, like Jon had just committed the worst sin ever.

“Guys,” Jon started, wanting to hurry them along. “I’m sure Dany doesn’t care about what I did in high school. She doesn’t even like football.”

Both of them turned to stare aghast at Dany as if she was a monster. At their age, life consisted of football, video games and crushing on girls.

For her part, Dany just smiled at them and shook her head. “It’s true I don’t like football, but I really enjoy hearing all your stories about Coach Jon.”

She looked at him and said as she quirked one of her brows. “I’d love to hear some more of your stories when you have the time, White Wolf.”

Something about the way she purred that last part out had his cock waking up and he had to quickly bite the inside of his cheek to keep from responding further.

His loose shorts wouldn’t hide anything, although he figured if anyone could commiserate, it would be two thirteen-year-old boys.

Jon cleared his throat. “Ollie, Tommen, do you guys need a ride home?” he asked.

Tommen shook his head, “No, we’re gonna walk to my house and play some video games.” He looked to his friend. “Ready to go, Ollie?”

“Bye, Daenerys, bye Ghost,” they said as they turned to leave. “See you at practice, Coach.”

They walked away and Jon closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Dany had a huge smile on her face.

“You are blushing so hard right now. What’s the matter, White Wolf?” she teased him. “You don’t enjoy being their hero, White Wolf?

Gods, he wished she would stop saying that name. He wasn’t going to be able to eat if the inside of his mouth was covered in bite marks.

Damn his loose shorts; what the hells was he thinking wearing them around her?

“Ok, Dany,” he grumbled at her. “You’ve had your fun. Can we please go now?”

“Sure,” she said as she started to get up and pulled Ghost behind. “So, where do you feel like eating lunch, White Wolf?”

He gave her a look and she burst out laughing. It was like music to his ears and had him grinning back. He supposed if the silly nickname could bring her this much enjoyment then it was worth a bit of ribbing.

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop, I promise,” she told him as they started walking toward the parking lot. “Wherever we go it needs to have an outdoor seating area since we have Ghost with us.”

They got into the car and drove around looking for places to eat, but ultimately decided that the best option was to get some food then bring it to the park and eat it there.

Ghost was very well behaved, better than most dogs, but his impressive size tended to make diners wary and Jon didn’t want to contend with any nervous looks they’d get.

Once they got their food, they drove down to the local park. It was a nice day to be outdoors, the sun was shining, the endless blue sky stretched overhead and there was a mild breeze blowing through.

Dany got out with the bags of food, cradling their two drinks in her arms and he walked around the back to let Ghost out, then reached underneath the trunk compartment and pulled out a blanket.

Dany gave him a curious look. “Why, you’re just perfect, aren’t you?” she asked. “Who drives around with a folded blanket in their trunk, ready for impromptu picnics in the park?” She bent forward and gave it a sniff. "And it's clean too?"

“Always be prepared,” Jon told her. “It’s a good motto to have. And this is the North, after all. You never know when you’re going to get stuck in a snowstorm and need the extra warmth,” he said as he smirked at her. “I have emergency flares too, if you need them.”

She laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind for the next time we want to add romantic mood lighting,” she jested at him.

They walked until they found a shady spot underneath a big maple tree and Jon spread out the blanket before they both sat down.

Dany started pulling the food out and Ghost promptly lay down next to her. He pushed his big face into her lap and let out a sad little chuff.

Jon knew for a fact that his dog had never missed a meal a day in his life, but you’d never know it by the act he was always putting on for her.

“See what you started?” he chastised Dany. “Now I’ll never be able to get him to stop begging.”

“I’ve caught you sneaking him food plenty of times,” she told him. “Don’t pretend like this started just three days ago.” She held out an apple slice to Ghost, who swallowed it up quickly and then sat ready for the next one.

“Not as much as you do,” Jon replied. “You don’t have to bribe him to love you anymore since he’s coming with me to King’s Landing when I drive down next month. You’ll get to see him as much as you want now.”

He hoped that would be often, as the two seemed inseparable. Who knew Ghost would make a better wingman than either Robb or Theon, he thought with amusement.

Dany’s face lit up. “Really?” she asked him. “I didn’t know you planned on bringing him with you.”

Jon nodded at her, his mouth full of food and quickly swallowed it down. "Ghost belongs to me, not my parents. There's no way I'd move out and not take him along."

She bent down and gave Ghost a kiss on the head. “Do you hear that my sweet Ghosty? Your papa’s bringing you with him to King’s Landing. You and I will get to see each other all the time now!”

Her giddy excitement had Ghost rolling over instantly to ask for belly rubs, which Dany obliged him with.

Jon could only shake his head at the shamelessness of his dog, always begging for her touch, before realizing he was no better. He'd love it if she would touch him just as readily.

“Aww, you’re just a big baby, aren’t you? You’re mama’s big spoiled baby and she just loves you so much!”

Ghost reached up and started licking Dany’s nose like crazy, which made her squirm in delighted laughter.

He knew it was pitiful of him, but he felt flushed with warmth when Dany referred to them both as Ghost’s mama and papa. He could easily spend the rest of the day watching the two of them playing together; he loved seeing her so happy.

Then Jon grimaced. Gods, he hoped that he never accidentally voiced these thoughts aloud to Robb and Theon in a drunken stupor. They’d kick his sappy ass, and rightfully so.

“So the place you’re living allows pets?” she asked him as she sat back and picked up her sandwich and started eating.

“Aye, I found a place right off campus earlier this year and I put a deposit down to hold it. I’ll be sharing a 3-bedroom flat with two other guys, but I’ll have my own room and the building does allow pets,” he told her.

“My flat mates have already started moving in this month; two guys named Grenn and Edd and it seems like we’ll all get along well.”

“You were in King’s Landing?” she asked, surprise flickering across her face.

Jon nodded. “My mother and I were there for a week in the spring when the school had orientation for the incoming students,” he explained.

“We looked at on and off campus housing, toured the school, attended lots of meetings and met most of the faculty and staff. I think it made her feel better to know her baby boy would be fine so far from home,” Jon told her with a chuckle as he finished the last of his burger.

Dany cast her eyes downward for a minute before looking back at him.

“I wish you would have called or texted me. You could have stopped by the house or we could have gotten together for lunch,” she said quietly. “It would have been nice to see you.”

He hadn’t meant to reveal that to her and now it seemed like he had no choice, but to confess. “I actually really wanted to see you,” he began. It had been torture to know she was so close, yet still so out of his reach.

She looked like she didn’t believe him so he took her hand in his. “Dany, it’s the truth. I wanted to call you and let you know I was in town. I think I started and deleted a hundred text messages to you that week, but I was a craven.”

He took a deep breath before continuing. “I was afraid you wouldn’t want to see me so it was easier to just avoid you than to face the truth. In fact, I had to beg my mother not to contact you because she wanted to see you too.”

He dropped her hand.

She signed wistfully. “Well, I guess I can’t blame you. We didn’t exactly part on the best of terms, did we?” she asked softly.

“Believe me,” he said to her as he shoved a hand through his hair. “I’ve replayed that scene a million times over and in my mind there’s a million different ways I could have handled it better than how I did.”

“I messed everything up. I was just so hurt and angry that I lashed out at you. It killed me seeing that other guy with you and I didn’t know how to deal with my jealousy.”

He gave her a contrite look. “I know this is three years late, but I’m very sorry, Dany. I'm sorry I jumped all over you like that. I should have had more faith in you.”

“I handled that night completely wrong too,” she confessed. “It took losing you for me to slowly start finding my voice and start sticking up for myself.”

She gave him an imploring look. “I’m so sorry, for everything. I know I really hurt you that night, Jon.”

He started to shake his head in dismissal and she waved him down. “Everything we did and said to each other, it was only in reaction to the choices I made. I was too timid to go against my father and brother, needing to uphold the image of the perfect daughter, that I just let myself go along with whatever they wanted.”

Jon fiddled with the straw in his drink cup and decided to be honest with her. “I was so hurt that night because I couldn’t understand why you wouldn’t even try to give us a chance, but then here’s this guy all the way from Essos and you were ready to make him your boyfriend. I just kept thinking, why not me?”

He gave her a wan smile. “It made me believe that what we had didn’t mean as much to you as it did to me.”

She shook her head at him emphatically. “I want you to know Drogo meant nothing to me. Right before the party started, Viserys said he brought a date for me and just thrust him on me. He told me I better do my part to help out the business.”

Her face hardened at the memory. “He was trying to get on Drogo’s good side in order to close a business transaction and I was just a tool he used.”

“As soon as you arrived at the party, I should have explained the situation to you,” she told him.

“Instead, I just kept playing my part and being dutiful. I kept thinking I’d get a chance alone with you and then it just kept getting worse and worse as the night wore on until it all blew up in my face.”

Jon nodded in agreement. “I kept waiting for you to explain and when you didn’t, then I assumed there was nothing to explain, that the situation was as it appeared. It didn’t help that I couldn’t get away from Myrcella to speak with you since I got stuck with her all night.”

Dany made a face at the mention of the other girl. “I hated that little bitch,” she muttered which made him chuckle.

He thought she was so cute when she was jealous.

“What?” Dany asked defensively. “I did! She was all over you, giggling and batting her eyes like some lovesick puppy. You were mine, Jon Snow, and I wanted to come over and slap her right off of you!”

Even though he was no longer hers, just hearing Dany say those words gave him hope that there was a chance he could be again.

“I know how you felt,” he told her. “When I saw Drogo touching you I wanted to tackle him to the ground and pound my fists into his face.”

He winced as he remembered how massive the guy was compared to him at sixteen years old. “Something tells me that you’d have been a lot more successful at beating down Myrcella than I would have been at taking on Drogo.”

They both chuckled at the image of each other beating down their respective rivals.

It took awhile, but he had come to terms with their fight and his role in it.

Upon reflection over time, he had suspected Drogo was exactly who she said he was; just someone her family tried to force her to interact with much the same way Myrcella had been pawned off on him.

It was still good to hear her confirm the guy never meant anything to her though.

She pushed her leftover food aside and leaned back on her hands. “I learned my lesson from that loss. I’m not the dragon I wish to be, but I’m getting there slowly. I’m trying to find my courage still.”

Jon finished his food and balled the trash. “Dany, you’re much braver than you give yourself credit for. You’ve always been a dragon in my eyes.”

She pressed her lips together, trying to hide a smile, but her cheeks pinked up in a pretty blush. “Baby dragon, but growing stronger everyday.” 

“So,” she gave him an inquisitive look. “I was thinking, if we hadn’t had that big blowout fight at my party, do you think we would have kept in touch all these years?”

“I like to think so,” he told her. “We were best friends before the fight so I think we would have still remained so after the night that shall never be spoken of."

She chuckled as she pushed her face into her hands to hide from him. "Here we go," she said. "Let's get it all out in the open, shall we?"

Jon gave her an innocent look. "Hey, you're the one who told me I better never dare bring it up to you again. And I told you I couldn't wait to forget all about that night."

Dany raised her brow at him in question. "So, Jon Snow, how successful were you at forgetting our first time?"

"What do you think, Stormborn?" he asked, which made her laugh at him.

He looked into her eyes and told her the truth. "I've never forgotten anything about our night together," he said softly. "No matter how much I tried to over the years, I couldn't stop remembering every detail about it."

His confession brought a smile of relief to her face and her dimple showed through. "I never stopped thinking about it either," she told him and he could feel a breath of comfort run through him. 

They looked at each other and gave the same sheepish smile. 

She reached over and squeezed his arm. "We really hurt each other, didn't we? I wish we would have had this conversation a lot sooner than three years after the fact."

He gave her a considering look. “When mum and dad came down for the holidays that year, I really wanted to come with them, but I remembered you said you never wanted to see me again so I decided to stay with my cousins instead.”

Dany looked guilty and rubbed his arm soothingly. “I never should have said that to you; I just lost my temper in the moment. It was a blatant lie and I only said it to hurt you,” she told him.

“But when you didn’t show up with them, I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore so then I couldn’t face you when summer came around. When Missy offered me the chance to go to Essos with her, I jumped at it to avoid your rejection.”

“So it was a vicious cycle then,” Jon deduced. “Two stubborn dragons that were too scared to face each other. We should have just picked up the phone and called one another,” he told her regretfully.

“Oh, what could have been,” she agreed. “It probably would have saved me from a few bad decisions along the way,” she said scrunching her nose in the most adorable way.

Jon was curious. “Such as?” he prompted her.

“Oh, just maybe a few dating mistakes, is all,” she evaded.

He grinned. “You mean you would’ve dumped that boyfriend of yours a lot sooner,” he said knowingly. “What was his name again? Luigi?”

Dany glowered at him. “You know full well his name was Daario,” Dany answered. “And yes, he would qualify as a dating mistake.”

“Riiight,” Jon said with a smirk. “Good ol' Daario.”

When Jon had first seen a picture of the two of them together on her social media account, he had tried to tell himself he didn’t care.

He had already been dating Ygritte for a few months when he heard Sansa and Arya talking about it one night at dinner. Jon had made it exactly three hours until he couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled up her account.

Even though he had moved on with his life, he had still burned with jealousy when he saw how happy Dany had looked with her new boyfriend.

“How do you know about Daario anyway?” she asked inquisitively. “Jon, were you stalking me on social media?”

Yes, of course he was, but he’d never admit that to her.

Jon answered instead, “Dany, two of my cousins are girls and Robb gossips like one so I heard all about your life from them.”

“Mmm-hmm,” she murmured at him. “Well, what about you and Ygritte?” she asked him.

“How do you know about Ygritte?” he teased her. “Were you stalking me on social media, Dany?” Jon repeated her question back to her.

Dany’s face flushed and she averted her eyes, but she answered. “I kept in touch with everyone else. It was bound to come up in conversation,” she defended herself. “So, why did you two break up? Was she not good enough for you?”

“It wasn’t that,” he told her honestly. “Ygritte was fine, but….” she wasn’t you, he wanted to finish. Instead he said, “She wanted more than I could give her. It wasn’t right to continue on when I knew I could never be what she wanted,” he answered.

Dany looked contemplative. “You’ve basically just summed up my whole relationship with Daario. It was never going to work out between the two of us either.”

“Well, it looks like we took different paths, but we both ended up at the same place,” he told her.

“I think you’ve gotten more poetic in our time apart,” she teased him. “Are you going to start composing sonnets now?”

“I’m not a bloody poet,” Jon told her with a dark scowl, making her giggle at him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the moment of peace.

Jon felt like they had turned a page in their painful past and it felt cathartic.

“Jon, I never did thank you for last night,” Dany said as she changed the subject. “Not just for being there for me, but for taking such good care of me all night. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You thanked me,” he told her. “When I was carrying you back to the car,” he reminded her.

She looked at him in surprise. “I did?” she asked. “Well, it’s good to know I remembered my manners, despite everything,” she mumbled to herself.

The peaceful moment they had been enjoying dissolved and Jon internally braced himself, waiting for Dany to continue.

He had been patient with her all morning, not wanting to push, knowing that when the time was right she would finally tell him everything. It seemed she was ready to talk.

Dany sat up taller and took a deep breath. “Jon, before I tell you anything, I need you to make me a promise,” she told him solemnly.

He sat up taller as well. He didn’t like the way she was starting this conversation already and Jon searched for a way to agree, without actually agreeing.

“Dany, I promise whatever you tell me, I’m here for you. No matter what,” he settled on and hoped that would appease her.

It didn’t. She shook her head at him firmly.

“No, this isn’t a word game,” she told him.

“Before I continue, I need you to promise me that, first, you’ll let me tell you everything and not run off and, second, you will not do anything rash that will get you arrested. So no fighting on my behalf. Promise me,” she demanded him.

The hells he’d make that kind of a promise, Jon thought indignantly. Now she was truly making him anxious and he jumped up, too antsy to sit still.

He hated that she was putting him in this position.

“No. You know I can’t do that,” he told her. “You know I like to keep my word so I won't agree to something I don’t even know. Don’t ask me to,” he implored.

Dany got up as well and faced him. “Jon, I need you to promise me. Otherwise, we can just end this conversation now.”

She crossed her arms stubbornly as she waited for his response.

He grabbed her shoulders as he tried to reason with her. “Dany, just tell me and then I’ll decide if I can make you that kind of a promise.”

He knew she wouldn’t agree, but he had to try.

She just set her chin, looking away and refusing to answer him.

“Damn it,” he hissed.

He felt backed into a corner because he needed to know what happened to her last night. There was a reason she broke down like she had and he had to know what caused it.

“I hate this; it isn't even fair. You know that, don’t you?” he demanded.

She just looked at him and waited for his agreement.

He could see by the determination on her face she wouldn't budge so he finally sighed. “I promise,” he muttered as he let her go.

She looked him in the eyes for a moment, then satisfied with what she saw she started.

“After our fight, I was so upset and I needed some air so I ran outside the club,” she said. “I was trying to calm down when some drunk guy hit on me and when I rejected him, his friend called me a bitch.”

He should’ve never let her run off alone, he thought bitterly. He should have followed her and demanded they finish their fight instead of thinking she needed some time alone.

She was looking at his face, trying to gauge his reaction so he tried to remain calm and focused back on her.

“Go on,” he told her, knowing this wasn't the reason she was so upset. He had a sense she was trying to ease him into the story and this was just the tip of the iceberg.

“Well, after they left, I heard a voice coming from the alley right beside me saying I wasn’t a bitch and when the guy came around it was…um…. it was Ramsay,” she finished, looking at him with wide eyes.

He already knew it, but hearing her confirm it brought a new wave of rage coursing through him all over again and he could feel his body vibrating with the burn of it.

Jon abruptly turned around and paced to the maple tree behind him, wanting to punch it to get rid of some of his fury. He knew it was that piece of shit behind what happened to Dany.

He knew Ramsay was going to try something after the way he had been sniffing around her.

He could feel the pulsing blood building at the base of his skull, making his vision start to waver and he linked his hands, holding them on top of his head in an effort to temper it.

“Jon, are you ok?” Dany asked in concern from behind him. “You’re not going to run off, are you?”

Jon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart.

Gritting his teeth, he turned around and walked back to her, a calm mask over his features. “Continue,” he said to her.

Seeing him more relaxed, she went on. “We were just talking for a bit. He wanted me to give him a chance, but I told him I wasn’t looking to date anyone and he seemed ok with the rejection.” Dany explained.

“He was really nice about it and I was relieved that he didn’t make it awkward. Then he asked if we could be friends and I stupidly agreed.”

She looked away from him and bit her lip. He could see her struggling with that decision.

Jon reached out and lifted her face up until her eyes met his. “Dany, what happened isn’t your fault,” he told her firmly. “No one has the right to demand anything from you that you don’t want to give.”

She took a breath, then nodded at him vigorously. “I know that, Jon, I do. I know that what happened wasn’t my fault.”

“Promise?” he asked her.

“Promise,” she answered resolutely.

Satisfied, he dropped his hands and stepped back, nodding for her to continue.

“I was ready to go back in at that point, but then I realized I had run out without my ID and had no way to get back inside. I didn’t want to stand around and wait for you or someone else to come look for me, so I asked if Ramsay could come find Robb, Theon or Marg and let them know while I waited outside.”

Here, Dany took another deep breath and Jon braced himself for what came next.

“But then Ramsay said he had a better idea and said I could walk back to the alley with him and slip through a side door he left open.” Dany shook her head and made a face.

“I know it wasn’t my fault, Jon, I know that. But gods, how could I be so trusting?” she berated herself.

“You tried to warn me to stay away from him and then I voluntarily walk down a dark alley with him? I didn’t think he had any bad intentions because he seemed so nice?”

She held up a hand to him, letting him know he didn’t need to say anything.

“As a girl, you learn really early in life you can’t trust strangers, don’t go off by yourself, bad men are everywhere. You know all the stories, you’ve been warned by your mother, girlfriends, the police, everyone."

"But in that moment, it just made a lot of sense to me and I did what I thought was right. I let my guard down and he pounced,” she finished.

He stayed silent, letting Dany talk it out and he realized not only did she need to tell him what happened; she seemed to need to verbalize it out for herself to come to terms with it.

He would give her whatever she needed.

“Once we got about halfway down there, I started getting a bad vibe and wanted to turn back around and that’s when he grabbed my arm.”

Jon instantly stood back on alert, fists clenching.

“He put his hands on you?” he asked her. He had been under the impression Ramsay hadn't touched her.

She nodded slowly. “He grabbed me so he could keep pulling me farther and I demanded he let me go, which he eventually did. But that’s when he dropped his nice guy act.”

Dany’s face twisted with revulsion. “I told him I was leaving and he started trying to circle me. I knew he wanted to catch me by surprise so I refused to turn my back on him, no matter what.”

Good girl, Jon thought with pride. She may not believe she was a dragon, but Jon knew she couldn’t be more wrong.

Though Dany had started out hesitant, her voice was now like steel, eyes filled with determination and she stood strong and tall.

She continued. “He asked if I wanted to be his friend and I told him no, then he tried to touch me and I slapped his hand away.”

Jon seethed, clenching and unclenching his fists. Bolton was a dead man walking. Promise or not, he wasn’t going to let him get away with touching her in any manner.

“He was starting to draw in closer to me and I knew I had to make a run for it at the first chance because he wasn’t going to let me leave. And then….” For the first time in her retelling, Dany hesitated.

His heart was pounding erratically. “What happened next?” he growled out.

She gave him a pained look. “I was wrong, he didn’t take the rejection well. He said he saw us on the dance floor,” she said in a lowered voice, cutting her eyes away from his.

“He was so angry, I could hear it in his voice. He was resentful that I let you touch me and said he knew I let you fuck me," she pressed her lips together, her face flushed when she repeated Ramsay's words and Jon could feel his hackles raising. 

Fuck Bolton for making her feel guilty for what they did, Jon bristled.

"He said that all Targaryens think we’re so high and mighty, but we’re not. I knew he didn’t bring me down there to taunt me; he just wanted to toy with me first. And then…. he said that I was nothing, but your whore,” Dany finished the last part in a small voice. “I knew what his true intentions were."

She swallowed, then looked him in the eyes. "He stepped to me and I knew he was going to hurt me."

“He’s dead!” Jon roared out. “I'm going to kill him!”

He stalked away from her, blind with fury, nothing but a red haze in his vision. He was going to find Bolton and handle his fucking ass once and for all. When he was done, Ramsay would rue the day he had ever dared even look at her!

Jon would show him exactly what Targaryens meant by fire and blood. 

“Jon, you promised!” she screamed as she ran after him, Ghost chasing along, and grabbed the back of his shirt tightly. “You promised you weren’t going to do anything rash! If you get arrested for assault you’re jeopardizing your whole future with the Academy. They'll kick you out!”

“I don’t care, Dany!” he shouted as he kept on striding away and dragged her trailing behind, clinging to his shirt.

He didn't give a shit about the consequences. Whatever they were, he knew it would be worth it for him to tear Ramsay apart with his bare hands.

"Jon!" she cried out, and something in her broken voice sliced right through the fury that had smothered over him.

He stopped abruptly and turned to face her. “He’s gone too far this time, Dany. He can do whatever he wants to me, but I'll never allow him to touch you!”

He grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and she startled.

Cursing himself, he closed his eyes and took two deep ragged breaths trying to contain the roaring beast clawing inside him. He opened them back up as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead gently in silent apology for his roughness.

Jon looked at her, the most beautiful, wonderful woman he had ever known. She was so sweet and had never hurt another soul in her entire life.

He could feel his heart seize that someone would look at her and think they had the right to take anything from her by force. That they could derive enjoyment from inflicting pain upon her, was more than he could bear.

He ran a hand up to cup her face tenderly. “No one talks to you that way, do you hear me?” he declared, unable to keep the emotions from tinging his voice. “No one touches you that way!”

His face darkened with the storm he could feel raging inside. “I will not allow Ramsay Bolton to think for even one second that he can threaten you and get away with it.”

“Jon,” she implored him. “I’m ok. He wanted to, but he couldn’t hurt me.”

She grabbed both his arms and wrapped them around her back, holding them in place with her own so he wouldn't run off again. She gazed into his eyes, pleading with him.

“I was so angry with everything he had done; I think something snapped inside of me. Before he even knew what happened, I shoved my thumb into his eye. Then I kicked him in the balls and stomped his foot with my heel as hard as I could.”

He knew she was speaking rapidly in a bid to reassure him.

“I had to break my shoes off, then I ran as quickly as I could out of that alley. I had just made it back to the street when you found me.”

Dany’s eyes filled with unshed tears and she let his arms go so she could wrap her own around his neck, hugging him close. “You found me,” she whispered into his ear.

He was shaking, his blood pumping furiously and he had never wanted to hurt someone so badly in his life.

Jon didn’t consider himself a brutal man, he rarely lost his temper and when he did fight, it was only for sport, but now he wanted violence. The bloodier, the better.

“He tried to break me, Jon, and probably you in the process. He knew if he did that to me, it would just about kill you.”

She pulled back to look into his face and soothingly rubbed his bearded jaw. “But he didn’t break me so don’t let him break you either. I’m the one who left him broken in that alley,” she declared. “And I told him he better never fucking come near me again.”

Oh, he would make damn sure that Ramsay never came near her again, he vowed.

Dany gave him a desperate look. "It's over now, Jon. I got away, I'm safe and there's no need to go after him anymore. You have to trust me on that."

She was wrong. She got away this time, but it was far from over. It wasn't going to be over until Ramsay Bolton lay bloody and broken at his feet. 

He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself as his thoughts swirled. Dany needed to see that he was in control, or she would never leave his side.

He hugged her possessively to his chest and she held him tightly. He needed to take a few moments to just hold her; he needed the reminder that she was safe and well.

He wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on what could have happened, of all the ways it could have gone wrong.

Couldn’t let his mind think about what Ramsay tried to do to her in that dark alley or he would go mad.

Jon closed his eyes and breathed her in, letting her scent fill his senses and hoping it would chase some of the fear away.

"My fierce little dragon," he said into her ear. “I told you you’re a lot braver than you gave yourself credit for.”

She pulled back so she could see him and gave him a small smile, her arms still around him, her hands lightly playing with some of the unbound curls at the back of his head.

“I didn’t feel brave at all,” she told him. “I was so afraid, but I knew I couldn’t show it. I knew if I gave in to it, the fear would paralyze me.”

He remembered something Uncle Benjen told him once. “The only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid,” Jon told her. “That’s from my uncle and I think it applies here.”

Dany’s light tugs on his hair were soothing him and to his shock, he could feel his temper simmering down to stillness. He didn't know how she did it, but it was effortless on her part. 

Now it was his turn to take a breath so he could say what he needed.

“Dany, I’m so sorry about what happened. I feel like this is partially my fault because I should have told you upfront what a sick fuck Bolton is and I didn’t. I didn't think you'd ever see him again after the park.”

Guilt gnawed at him. “And I made it worse by trying to tell you to stay away, but not telling you why.”

She shook her head at him. “Hey, if I’m not allowed to blame myself, then neither are you,” she told him adamantly.

He shook his head at her fiercely, his arms tightening around her protectively. “He’s responsible for his own actions and I’m not taking responsibility for that,“ he explained.

“But I do have to own up to my part and if I had never approached you on that dance floor, in that manner I did, then we wouldn’t have fought.” Jon sighed in resignation.

“I sent you straight into the path of Bolton. He couldn’t have planned it better himself,” he stated.

Dany froze, her hands stopping their light tugs at his hair.

“Do you regret it?” she asked him as she stared into his eyes. “Regret putting your hands on me? Regret what we shared in that moment?”

Did he? Jon wanted to tell her yes. Tell her that he made a mistake; that he regretted touching her, tasting her skin, but he couldn’t. He’d never been able to stop craving her, no matter how hard he'd tried.

Instead he looked into those violet eyes, sparkling brightly at him. Her lips, plump and ripe, beckoned him enticingly as they parted in anticipation of his answer. Her scent was drowning him, her touch stirring him awake.

“I regret nothing,” Jon growled out, right before crushing his lips to hers.

Dany’s surprise whimper died in her throat and she responded to his touch immediately. She wound her arms around his neck and he pulled her into him, holding her so close he could feel her heart thumping rhythmically.

Or maybe that was his own; he could no longer tell as they had fused into one as they clung desperately to each other.

He parted his mouth and licked her lips, demanding entry and when she acquiesced their slick tongues danced together in an exuberant greeting. It had been too damn long and they would wait no longer to get reacquainted.

She tasted even sweeter than he remembered, her mouth so hot and needy that his body groaned in remembrance of her touch. He'd had to live with nothing but her memories the last few years and this felt like a homecoming. He would revel in it.

She curled her tongue against his and he circled over hers, before drawing it into his mouth. Their tongues chased each other, teeth scraping against lips as they breathed each other in.

She brushed her tongue along his, her slow, wet movement stroking not only his tongue, but his flaming desires for her.

Before, his blood had been pulsing in their need for violence, but now it flooded with the need for her. Always her.

He could feel the fiery dragon inside him spreading it's wings, and the raging wolf stalking back to it's cage. Only one beast could dominate at a time and for now, his hunger for her ruled above all else.

He nipped her plush bottom lip with his teeth as a throaty moan escaped her and he smiled against her mouth. How he had missed her little cries of bliss. The sounds she made were ones he would never get enough of.

He dipped his head further in, needing more of her taste, taking whatever she was willing to give. He ran his fingers to her ponytail and pulled the binding there off so her silky silver strands tumbled down and he fisted his hands through it.

Her hands moved to cup his face, those delicate fingers running over his bearded jaw. He thought absently that Dany seemed to be fascinated with all manner of his hair, whether they be on his head or his face.

They continued to taste each other, both starved for so long that they would enjoy the feasting now.

He moved one hand to the small of her back and Jon was grateful her affinity for crop tops allowed his fingers to play at the heated bare skin there. He ached to run his hands over every inch of her soft body. 

The same soft body that clung to him all night, her leg thrown over his waist, her arm wrapped around his bare chest. It had been comfort and torture, all at once, feeling her pressing against him intimately and knowing she was completely naked beneath his thin t-shirt.

His other hand was still tangled in her hair and he cupped the back of her head, changing the angle so he could explore the recesses of her mouth. 

He brushed his fingers down to wrap around the curve of her neck, his thumb tracing along her clavicle bone and then the dip in between. Her pulse jumped under his touch as he continued to stroke her.

Dany had moved back into his hair, both hands fisting and tugging on the curls and he realized that like he had done to her, she had freed them from their binding.

In this moment, he knew they had also freed each other from the fear that kept them apart. The bindings that held them down before, lay twisted and broken and he would not allow them to be shackled any longer.

He was ready to take her hand in his and make the leap to their freedom.

Vaguely, he could hear the distant sounds of traffic, children squealing in delight on the playground, the pounding of footsteps on pavement as runners passed by them and he slowly started coming back, slowing his hungry lips on hers as they continued with delicate small pecks.

With one last soft caress of his mouth along hers, he regretfully pulled back from her.

She smiled beautifully up at him, her lips bruised and puffed red and Jon felt so much joy in that one look.

He peered into her eyes and opened up his own so she could gaze into what lay in his heart.

“My sweet Dany,” he whispered huskily to her as both hands moved up to smooth over the sides of her face. “I have missed you so much. I need you back with me," he pleaded.

She let out a muffled sob, before hugging him fiercely to her. 

“I have missed you for three years, Jon. Every single day,” she whispered back, her breath tickling across his face, her eyes wet. 

Jon tightened his arms around her and breathed her in as she moved in to nuzzle her face into his neck. The moment felt surreal and he wanted to bask in it. After everything they went through, they somehow found their way back to each other. 

They clung to one another, hearts beating in sync, their eyes closed against the outside world so they could exist in their own.

He pressed his forehead to hers, needing to prolong that connection to her for just a moment more. 

With a few more deep breaths, he finally took a step back from Dany. 

They shared a look and smiled together, both filled with the same soaring hope.

“Are you ready to head back?” he asked and she nodded her head.

He held out a hand to her and beaming up at him, she reached out and linked her fingers with his. 

Everything fell into place with that small movement as the missing part of his heart had finally returned.

“Are you feeling better now?” she asked him.

His immediate need for blood had subsided and he didn’t feel like tearing the whole town apart to get to Bolton at the moment, but he was far from fine.

He offered her the most honest answer he could. “I feel calmer now than I was earlier,” he told her.

She grinned at him. “Good. I’m glad I was able to calm you down,” she answered.

He wouldn’t exactly say she calmed him down, as she got his blood pumping in a different kind of way, but she was able to talk him off the ledge at least. 

They made their way back to the blanket and Jon grabbed their trash to throw away while she folded up the blanket.

Dany grabbed Ghost with one hand and her other reached for his, then the three of them made their way toward home.

Toward their new beginning, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss that was promised! It was a long, bumpy road for these two, but they finally made it back into each other's arms again. It's still not smooth sailing yet as they try to navigate their newfound feelings, but they're on the right track at least.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts or questions in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Jon made a promise, but can he keep it?  
> Dany get's some advice  
> POV Jon/Dany


	12. Jon's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honorable Jon breaks his promise, but makes another one, Dany gets some words of wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> This will be the last chapter I post this week since it's New Years week, but it's a long one with action so I hope that makes it worthwhile. Next chapter will be posted Monday.
> 
> I hope you all have a safe New Year's Eve celebration, whether you'll be with lots of revelers, staying home alone to cuddle with food and your phone or just hanging out with a few friends. 
> 
> Happy New Year and may we never see another crazy year like this one again. Here's to 2021!
> 
> Warning: the last scene here is filled with violence and lots of swear words so if that stuff offends you, be sure to skip that part.

Dany couldn’t hide the smile that was tugging at her lips on their drive back home. She definitely hadn’t expected Jon to kiss her like that and she discreetly rubbed her lips together, remembering his taste.

Stepping off the plane just a few days ago, she had no idea what to expect from him. When they had parted three years ago, they had left each other so broken and she marveled at how quickly they came together this time to heal one another.

It made her wistful that they had both waited as long as they did.

She knew they still had a lot to work out, but they had all the time in the world now and there was no hurry. This was a fresh start and she was determined to not make the same mistakes as last time.

For the time being, it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulder since she had told Jon everything that had happened the previous night.

Though she had initially woken up with nightmares in the dark, in the light of day she felt strong again. She knew his unwavering support had helped give her much needed strength.

She still worried how he was handling the fallout of the revelation. He had always been more even-tempered than her, choosing to hold back and observe before he reacted, but she knew that under his calm demeanor, his dragon blood could burn just as fiery as hers.

Of all the Targaryens, Rhaegar was the most calm, level headed one and though Jon didn’t inherit his father’s looks, he did take after him when it came to patience. However, the Targaryen temper was well known for a reason and Jon wasn’t immune to it.

Her biggest worry was that he would take off on a violent confrontation with Ramsay and it was one of the reasons she didn’t tell him everything the first night it happened.

She knew Jon was a skilled fighter, having been doing it competitively for years. He would gladly beat Ramsay to a bloody pulp if given the chance, but Dany didn’t want him to take on that burden.

While she appreciated his wanting to protect her, she wouldn't allow him to risk his future at Kingsguard Academy for her.

The school had a very strict code of conduct and required all their students to adhere to it. After all, graduates of the school would most likely go on to have illustrious careers working in high-ranking government security positions.

Something like an arrest record could potentially get a student expelled from the school. She didn't want his dreams dashed before he could even begin.

The only way she could protect him was to make him swear his promise to her. Jon was the most honorable person she'd ever met and if he gave his word on something, she knew he'd keep it, even if he didn't want to.

It was his unshakable honor that she clung to now, knowing that it was the only thing keeping him from going on a rampage after Ramsay.

She glanced at him and he shot her a quick smile, before turning back to look at the road.

Her heart felt light, but also fearful. She was almost too afraid to hope for this, scared that she was being lulled into a false sense of security.

After everything they had been through, could they truly find a way to make it work this time?

“What’s on your mind, Stormborn?” Jon asked her.

She didn’t want to ruin the mood with her worries. Absently, she wondered if she was starting to pick up on his broody habits.

“I’m just thinking about our next kiss,” she told him with a smile.

“Already planning that, are you?" he asked.

“Maybe I am,” she teased him and Jon shot her a quick look of interest.

He reached over the console and took her hand in his.

“Dany,” he began, serious now. “I can’t help but feel that we rushed things a bit the last time around. And maybe that’s one of the reasons why it didn’t work out,” he told her. “I don’t want to screw this up again. I don't think I can handle losing you a second time.”

He brought her fingers to his lips and lightly kissed the tips. Her heart softened and she realized he felt the same apprehension she did.

She let out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to mess this up either,” she told him. “Things did move really fast the last time. Maybe we can take it slower this time,” she suggested.

She shot him a pointed look. “Do you realize that you’ve never even taken me out on a proper date, Jon Snow?"

He chuckled as they turned down the street towards the house. “Dany, is that your round about way of saying you want to go out on a date?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t know, Jon. Is that your round about way of asking me out on a date?”

Once the subject was broached, she realized she really liked the idea of going on a date with him. Just the idea of them together out on the town, doing something as normal as date night made her flushed with excited nerves.

"I think I like the idea of you courting me like a proper gentleman," she suggested to him. "I want to know what it's like to be wooed by Jon Targaryen."

After pulling into the driveway, he turned to face her in his seat as he took one of her hands into his larger one and brought it to his lip in a dramatic kiss.

Jon cleared his throat loudly. “Miss Daenerys Targaryen, would you do me the honor of gracing me with your presence tonight, on what will be our official first date?” he asked and gave her his most dazzling smile that he rarely ever showed.

She bit her lip to hold back a laugh, knowing there wasn't a woman alive who could resist those puppy dog eyes. She tapped a finger on her chin in consideration. “Hmm, tonight? That’s quite sudden, Mr. Targaryen. I think I may have to check my social calendar first.”

“I already did,” Jon quipped. “And you’re free.”

She giggled at him. “In that case, I shall have no choice but to accept. Besides," she said with a sly grin, "I do love a man who knows when to take charge.”

“And on that note….,” Jon placed a hand behind her head and guided her face toward his, pressing his soft lips on hers. They tasted each other eagerly in a long, languorous kiss and that held so much promise.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Gods, she had missed his touch and those delectable lips of his.

Though Jon hadn't had significantly more experience than her the first time they kissed three years ago, she still remembered how talented his mouth and specifically, his tongue had been.

She wondered just how much better he'd gotten in their time apart. Judging by he way he was currently grazing her lips with that same tongue, she knew she'd enjoy finding out.

He tasted divine and she was slow to pull back, but she forced herself to do so. They agreed to go slow and that did not include her climbing over the middle console to go sit in his lap.

The last time she climbed on him like that, she hadn't been able to control herself. She was older now, but she doubted she'd be any better at resisting him.

“So what time should I be ready? And where are you taking me?” she asked him a little breathlessly.

He couldn’t hide his grin. “Be ready by eight o’clock. As for where, it's a surprise so you’ll just have to wait and see,” he told her.

“That’s such a male answer,” she pouted at him. “Here’s a tip for you, Jon. When a woman asks where you’re taking her, what she’s really asking is what she should wear,” Dany informed him.

“Wear something casual,” he told her. “Something comfortable that you can walk around in,” he clarified.

Dany considered his words. “So no ice pick heels?” she asked sweetly. 

“No,” he quickly answered. “I’d be fine if you never wore heels again for the rest of our lives. I’ll never understand how women can walk around in them,” he said absently.

“I need them,” she told him defensively. “It’s not easy being barely over five feet tall.”

“I like that you’re tiny,” he said and nuzzled her nose affectionately with his. “Makes it easier to tuck you close to me.”

She smiled at him. “Come on, you ready to go inside?” she asked. “Lyanna and I are supposed to get in some quality girl time this afternoon.”

They got out of the car with Ghost trotting happily in front of them.

“So what are you and my mother going to do? Paint your nails and gab?” he jested.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we’re going to do,” she answered seriously. “What about you?” she asked.

She and Lyanna were going to get mani/pedis at their favorite salon and she was looking forward to having some alone time with her good-sister.

“Not sure yet,” he told her as they walked inside the house. “Maybe go to the gym, take a nap, relax.”

When they reached the top of the stairs, Jon quietly pulled her close to him.

“So I’ll see you tonight then?” he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver racing down her spine.

“Yes, tonight,” she whispered back to him before she reached up and quickly pressed a kiss to those plush lips of his.

She would never tire of kissing Jon and she couldn’t wait for their date.

*********

The silence in the house should've relaxed him, but Jon couldn’t bring himself to take a nap as he’d told her. He heard the garage door open and close and knew that Dany had just left with his mother.

He lay in bed, going over everything that had happened that afternoon and trying to wrap his mind around the fact he had kissed her openly and she not only reciprocated, but also welcomed it.

He hadn’t planned on doing it, had been furious at the time, but somehow she was able to get him to switch gears quick as a flip.

One moment his blood had been pumping furiously for violence, and in the very next moment all that rage and anger transformed into a red-hot burning craving for her.

In hindsight, it wasn’t the way he’d always imagined their reunion kiss happening, but the result of it was far better than he could have hoped for.

Even now, his fingers itched to touch her. Their years apart had done nothing to erase his longing for her and if anything, it only served to make his yearning stronger.

Whenever he’d reflected on it, and he’d tried not to do it often through the years, he never understood why it was so.

By all means, he and Dany had only had that one night together. One perfect, magical night where they had become one with each other. Logically, she shouldn’t have had the effect that she still did after all this time.

The morning she had left, they hadn’t even kissed goodbye and over their years apart he’d alternated between thanking the gods above for one less burden to carry and cursing them for the missed opportunity to hold her for one last time.

In contrast, he’d dated Ygritte for ten months and after they broke up, he never found himself wanting to hold, touch or kiss her again. Her ghost didn’t torment him and her memories didn’t haunt him.

He never found himself wondering how they could have made it work somehow, as he so often had with Dany.

With her, he was ecstatic over this new development in their relationship, but he was also filled with fear that he'd find a way to screw it up somehow.

Just because they wanted it to work out this time, didn’t mean that it would. Besides their new proximity to each other when he moved to Kings Landing, nothing had really changed in their situation.

They were still related, their parents would still not be happy if they found out and some in society would look at them with disdain.

Dany was set to follow in her father’s footsteps into the world of business and politics, where image was everything. Aerys Targaryen would not look favorably upon a scandal in the family.

Jon thought it was hypocritical of the criticism put upon he and Dany if their family were to find out. Given his grandparents own familial relationship, Aerys should be the last person to place judgment, but he already knew what the family patriarch would say.

Times were different now; his grandparents came from a different generation where wealth and power were strong enough to buy the media off. Scandals were more easily swept under the rug in his day, and even when they were reported, the news died off and moved along quickly.

Now, with the constant news updated minute-by-minute, the multitude of online bloggers and social media, a scandal had the fortitude to live on forever and reach across both sides of the Narrow Seas.

Though he wasn’t going into the family business, his grandfather still expected Jon to uphold the Targaryen name and legacy.

Maybe because his own father had turned out to be such a disappointment to his grandfather when he walked away from everything, Jon felt a duty to redeem Rhaegar.

He was the product of his parents union, of their rebellion against both sides of their respective families and Jon always felt like he had a duty to reaffirm their choice and prove to everyone that it hadn’t been a mistake.

His parents never made him feel like he had anything to prove, but there was a part of Jon that couldn’t help but feel that in the eyes of Aerys, he was the result of Rhaegar’s dishonor.

At least his Stark family was easier to appease. He didn’t remember much about his grandfather Rickard Stark, as he’d passed before Jon’s fifth nameday.

His uncles, however, loved their sister and Benjen had told Jon that no one had really been surprised when Lyanna didn’t conform, she being the rebel in the family and all. He never felt they treated him any differently.

When it came to the Academy, they looked down upon scandals as well. He wouldn’t get into trouble for having an incestuous relationship with his own aunt, but Jon knew there would be some who would question his honor and integrity, would love to label him and Dany as sexual deviants.

He’d always dreamed of graduating the Academy and getting a job with the National Bureau of Investigation and he’d wanted to embody their motto of Nobility, Bravery, Integrity. He’d plan to work his way from being a field agent and maybe one day become a Forensic Psychologist creating profiles of serial killers for the NBI.

Decisions made in his personal life would no doubt affect his professional life and he'd do well to remember that.

Just then, Dany’s beautiful face popped into his head and he smiled despite himself.

_What is duty and honor compared to the love of a woman?_ Jon thought with a wistful sigh.

Those were the words of wisdom his great uncle Aemon had told him once, when Jon and his father had visited him for two weeks at The Citadel in Oldtown.

Uncle Aemon had become the Medical Director at the famous school that trained the best physicians in all of Westeros after age had forced him to retire from practicing medicine. 

Jon was seventeen years old during that last time with his great-uncle. By then, he had already lost Dany and the words spoken had resonated deeply with him.

Aemon had imparted much knowledge to him during that visit. It had been a blessing to spend time with him, especially because his health deteriorated and they lost him shortly thereafter.

Uncle Aemon had never married, but he always held a soft spot for Rhaegar, regarding him as the son he never had and that love easily transferred to Jon as well. He loved his wise uncle and still missed him all the time.

His thoughts drifted back to her, as they always seemed to. When he lost her the first time, he was just a boy then and could be forgiven for being too immature to understand what he was giving up.

He was nineteen now, no longer a boy, but a man and he would not lose her again.

A man fights for what’s his, Jon thought.

A man protects and defends what’s his, no matter the cost.

She had been threatened, harassed, intimidated. She had fought her way free, but she never should've had to do it in the first place.

There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to keep her safe. 

All of his honer, all of his duty, meant nothing if he didn't have her. He would give everything up, for her.

He sat up from the bed and grabbed his phone from the end table. He scrolled through until he found the name he was looking for, then punched the green call button.

As he waited for it to connect, his mind was racing. She would be furious at him, no doubt.

He’d given his word and swore he wouldn't go after Ramsay, but he didn’t see how he could honor it. He could only hope that even if she didn't like it, she'd understand why he had to do it.

Truthfully, he had no right to make a promise he couldn’t keep, just like she had no right to demand it under duress. 

“Little Crow,” came the voice on the other end of the line.

“Tormund,” Jon answered. “I need a favor from you.”

*********

Dany picked up the bottle of polish and handed it to the nail technician.

‘Ravenous Red’ she thought. It was appropriately named, as she had been feeling ravenous for a certain somebody as of late.

She smiled to herself, then quickly shook her head to clear those thoughts as she remembered whose mother she was spending the day with.

Lyanna was a very open minded person, but Dany was sure it was inappropriate to be fantasizing about all the ways she wanted to ravish Jon when she was in the presence of his own mother.

She made her way to the seat next to where Lyanna was already sitting, soaking her feet in the basin.

“Did you finally pick a color?” she asked Dany.

“I did. Ravenous Red,” she told her and of course the answer made her blush instantly. She had to remind herself that Lyanna couldn't read her mind so there wasn't a need to look so guilty.

She settled down into the seat and tried to relax while the technician worked to get the basin ready for her feet.

“So, have you been enjoying your last few days so far?” Lyanna asked her. “I’m sorry that Rhae and I’ve been so busy with work we haven’t had much time to spend with you.”

Dany smiled in reassurance. “Don’t worry about me, it’s been fine. Jon’s doing a wonderful job keeping me entertained.” And yet again, she felt a blush creeping up her face.

_Seven hells,_ Dany thought in irritation. She really needed to get ahold of her emotions or else Lyanna was going to suspect something was going on.

Rhae was a lot more oblivious and pretty much let her get away with anything she wanted, ever since she was a little girl. It didn't take much and he'd always give in to her.

She always figured it was residual guilt because he lived so far away and when she was a child, she used to ask why she couldn't come live with them in the North every time he visited their family in King’s Landing.

Lyanna, for all her easygoing attitude, was much more the disciplinarian when it came to her and Jon and was a lot more perceptive than she let on.

Dany remembered her third summer visiting when she was eleven and convinced Jon to sneak out with her down to the lake five miles from the house.

He had initially refused, not wanting to get caught and get into trouble, but she’d eventually been able to convince him by threatening to go anyway, with or without him. Not wanting her to go alone, he’d agreed.

They hid their bikes in a ditch a few houses down and then snuck out through her window, hopped on their bikes and pedaled away in the darkness down to the lake.

There, they had jumped in, fully clothed and all, and enjoyed a midnight swim in the dark, laughing at the fact that it had been so easy to sneak out.

They had so much fun they did it two more nights after that.

On the forth attempt, they had pulled up to the lake and there sat Lyanna on the banks of the shore waiting for them. She had marched them back home, fuming and not speaking to either of them.

Dany and Jon had sat in the backseat, looking wide eyed at each other, but knowing better than to say a word in their own defense.

As soon as they entered the house, Rhae was waiting in the kitchen for them. Jon had apologized and taken the blame immediately, saying it was all his idea and that he was the one who had convinced her to go out.

She quickly jumped in to refute him, not wanting him take the blame for it since it wasn’t true.

Rhae had simply looked between them, not knowing whom to believe and decided that Jon must have been the mastermind and convinced her to go along with him.

It was Lyanna who stepped in and said she knew Jon was lying to cover for Dany.

They got an earful about how dangerous it was to be sneaking out and how anything could have happened to them with no one knowing where to start looking.

Afterward, they had both been grounded for two weeks; Dany for coming up with the idea and Jon for going along with it.

She had profusely apologized to him in the days after, as they worked around the house doing the extra chores given to them as punishment. He had just shrugged and said the punishment had been worth the fun and she had giggled and agreed.

They weren’t allowed any TV or outings during their two weeks, but neither one cared because they ended up hanging around the house and talking and it was just as fun, it hardly felt like punishment at all.

Dany never knew how she found out about their midnight escapades, but years later when she asked how she knew who was telling the truth, Lyanna simply said she knew because Jon refused to look her in the eye while Dany did.

So she realized then that Lyanna always knew more than she let on.

Not wanting to accidentally disclose anything about her and Jon’s date, Dany kept the conversation light. They discussed school, the classes she had already signed up for, her new flat and the excitement of finally getting out on her own and away from the constant pressure her father put on her.

“I know I’m only moving out of the house and living twenty minutes away,” Dany explained to Lyanna, “but I think the distance will help my father see me as an adult. It will be nice to be able to make my own decisions without his constant input about everything.”

Lyanna patted her arm in understanding. “I think it’ll make a world of difference,” she told Dany. “When you’re away from him, you can really spread your wings and fly. You’ll see.”

Dany appreciated the confidence Lyanna had in her. She wanted to believe it with all her heart. “You really believe that?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course I do,” she told Dany. “Just look how much you blossom when you’re here with us. I never see you this relaxed or carefree when we come visit you back home,” she pointed out.

Dany never felt carefree when she was home, either. She gave the other woman a considering look. “Can I ask you something?”

“Ask me anything,” she replied as her technician started working on exfoliating her feet. Lyanna let out a little sigh of contentment.

“Was it hard when you went against your father’s wishes?” she asked tentatively. “I know that he had big plans for your life and what you should’ve done.”

Lyanna gave a wry smile. “I think my father always knew I’d forge my own way. He tried his best to steer me in the direction he wanted me to go, but I was headstrong from the get go. The more he pushed, the more I pulled and I wasn’t interested in marrying whom my father wanted me to. When I met Rhae, it wasn’t a stretch to defy my father and elope with him,” she said.

“I know from the outside it looked like an impulsive decision on my part, but I had been rebelling against my father for a long time before I actually took the final leap. I just needed the right person to come along to take the jump with,” she finished off.

“You weren’t afraid of disappointing him?” Dany asked.

“Sweetheart, I think every child is afraid of disappointing their parent in some capacity,” Lyanna pointed out.

“If I hadn’t married Rhae, I would have done a myriad of other things that would have let him down. Maybe I would have married Robert, but then left him after a few years of marriage. That would have disappointed my father. Or maybe I would have chosen a career path that didn’t line up with what he wanted. It could have been anything, really.”

She gave Dany a resolute look. “I had to come to terms with the fact that this was my life and my decision. My father had his own life to live and I had mine. I had no right to make his decisions for him, just like he had no right to make mine. And any decision I made, bad or good, I’d have to face the consequences of it, not him.”

“So in regards to the consequences, were they bad?” she asked. “Did you father hate you for it?”

“My father didn’t hate me, just like yours won’t hate you.” Lyanna softly told her. “He may be upset with you for a long time, but he won’t hate you.”

She looked Dany in the eyes. “As for the consequences, I’m not going to lie to you, it was hard in the beginning. Both sides of our families cut us off financially so Rhae and I had to struggle for a bit, but it was worth it to be together.”

“We loved each other so much that no amount of pain inflicted by others could be greater than the pain of us being apart. We both made the decision to chose each other and every time it got hard, we would remind ourselves that it wasn’t harder than being apart.”

Her words gave Dany pause. The last three years without Jon had been awful. She missed him all the time and though she pretended all was well, it was hardly the truth. Now that she was back with him she couldn’t imagine being apart from him ever again.

Dany placed a hand on Lyanna’s arm. “Thank you. I think I just needed to hear someone else tell me what I already know in my heart.”

She placed her hand over Dany’s. “You’re braver than you think,” she told her. “Never forget you’re a dragon. You’ll be alright, no matter what decision you make.”

Dany smiled. “That’s what Jon told me as well,” she chuckled. “Just earlier today, he called me a fierce little dragon.”

Lyanna smirked at her. “Oh? And what did you do to deserve that special moniker?”

Dany hesitated, not sure if she should tell the other woman what happened with Ramsay. She deliberated for a moment, then decided it wasn’t something she should be ashamed of.

“Well, the reason Jon called me that is because there was a situation that happened at the nightclub last night.”

“What happened?” Lyanna asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Without going into all the details, Dany informed her of what Ramsay had tried to do and how she had escaped him. Lyanna listened intently, an angry scowl marring her pretty face.

“That son of a bitch!” she exclaimed when Dany finished. “I hope you caused permanent damage to him,” she fumed angrily.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think I hit him hard enough to do that,” Dany told her regretfully. “I ran out of that alley so quick I didn’t even turn back around to check how badly he was injured.”

“Did you call the police?” she wanted to know.

Dany shook her head. “No, I didn’t. He was very careful to never say anything outright that could be construed as a threat to me. And besides him grabbing my arm, he didn’t physically hurt me. There were no witnesses and it was my word against his.”

She sighed and continued on. “And really, on paper, he didn’t do anything wrong so there wouldn’t be anything they could arrest him on. It was all in his tone, his demeanor, and the way he looked at me and acted. But none of those are proof of anything illegal,” Dany explained.

Lyanna considered everything Dany said, then grudgingly nodded her head. “I’m so glad you got away,” she told her. “As a mother, as a woman, it’s our worst nightmare come true.”

Dany nodded, knowing that it was a fear that all women understood without question. “I was so scared in the moment and all last night too, but Jon took such good care of me,” she told his mother proudly.

She thought back to how he held her as she cried, never once forcing her to talk about what happened. He always knew exactly what she needed, without her having to tell him.

“Because I lost my shoes he carried me in his arms to the car, then home, and tucked me into bed. And when I woke up last night with images of what happened, he somehow knew and came to my room to comfort me. He held me all night and it was the only way I was able to fall asleep,” she told her absently, smiling fondly as she remembered how sweet and attentive he had been to her.

Then Dany blinked, quickly realizing what she just divulged and tried to backpedal. “What I mean is, Jon held me, but it wasn’t anything inappropriate,” she informed his mother. “He was a perfect gentleman and even though we were in the same bed we just slept, I swear!”

She recalled how she slept in nothing but his t-shirt and he just wore pajama bottoms. She could feel her face heating up in a flush and cursed her pale skin.

Lyanna chuckled in amusement. “Darling, it’s ok,” she chided her. “I know my son and I know he would never take advantage of anyone, least of all you.”

Relieved, Dany could only nod. “You have the best son, Lyanna," she told her as a smile curved her lips. "He’s always been so good to me as far back as I can remember. I’ve never known a better man and I truly don’t know what I'd do without him in my life.”

Lyanna gave her a hard look, but didn’t say anything and Dany began to squirm under her gaze. Finally, she said softly, “Have you told him you’re in love with him yet?”

She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to give anything away. “I don’t know what you mean,” she said, feeling uneasy. “I’m not in love with Jon.”

“Look at me Daenerys,” she said sternly and Dany had no choice but to face her. “You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to, but I hope you’re not trying to fool yourself into believing that lie.”

Dany felt like she was a kid again and that Lyanna could see right through her.

“If you’re not ready to do anything about your feelings, that’s ok. I just don’t want you to keep pretending like nothing has changed when deep inside you know it has.”

Dany sighed in surrender. “I'm terrified," she finally admitted.

She looked Lyanna in the eye and acknowledged her biggest fear. "What if everything falls apart? I'm so scared to lose Jon again; he’s my best friend and we didn’t talk for three years,” she said. "What if I'm not strong enough to withstand all the hurdles?"

Lyanna’s face softened from her stern look. “Relationships are never easy, but when you find the right person you’ll know they’re worth the fight. You'll only lose Jon if you choose to stop fighting for your love, Dany. Remember what I told you earlier; you both have to always choose each other, even when it's hard to do so.”

She bit her lip and nodded, taking in everything Lyanna had just said. “How did you know about us?” she asked.

She gave Dany a knowing smile. “It's pretty obvious by the way you two are around each other. Plus, I had a feeling this was the path you and Jon would be taking back when you were still kids.”

“Really?” Dany asked in surprise. “How come you never said anything before today?”

“Because it wasn’t my place to sway you either way,” she answered. “You and Jon falling in love with each other is only something that the two of you can control, nobody else. Not me, not Rhae and definitely not your parents,” she adamantly told her.

She and Jon had barely just acknowledged their feelings and she had to shake her head at how astute his mother was.

Lyanna continued on. “Regardless if you choose to do anything about your feelings, just know that I support you no matter what, ok?”

Surprised tears sprang to Dany’s eyes and she reached over and hugged her. “Thank you so much. You don’t know how much your support means to me, not just with this, but with everything else we talked about.”

She meant every word she said. Having Lyanna in their corner would make it so much easier going forward.

Abruptly, she bit her lip in worry. “You’re not going to tell Rhae about what we discussed regarding Jon, are you? It’s not that I don’t trust him, it’s just that these feelings are still very new and I haven’t even had a chance to really examine them myself.”

Lyanna shook her head. "I won’t say anything about what we discussed with him, not if you don’t want me to,” she promised.

She smiled in relief. “Thanks. I promise once I figure it out myself, I’ll sit him down and tell him. I just need some time.”

She and Jon hadn’t even had a chance to really talk yet to determine what they wanted going forward. She would wait until they figured it out before she told anyone.

“That’s no problem, darling,” Lyanna told her. “You’ll get no pressure from me.”

Then she gave Dany a sly grin. “But if you do decide to proceed at least you know that your boyfriend’s parents already love you.”

Feeling relaxed now, she smiled that at least that was one less hurdle they had to jump over.

**********

Two hours after Dany left the house with Lyanna, Jon pulled up to the gym where he trained several times a week with Theon and Robb.

When he started high school, his wrestling coach had suggested he learn different combat styles as a way to improve his fighting techniques. He quickly found that he enjoyed the mixed styles best, which incorporated grappling, stand up fighting, takedowns, throws and submissions.

It helped him become a better fighter in the process as well as keeping him agile and fast, additional skills that proved invaluable as he wove and dodged charging players on the football field.

Through the years, he got to know the owner, a boisterous ginger haired man who went by the name of Tormund Giantsbane. Jon had no idea if that was his real name or not, but the man was wild, half crazed and no one ever dared challenged him.

Jon had even worked there during his whole sophomore year of high school, spending all his free time cleaning and inspecting the equipment, answering phone calls, running errands and whatever else Tormund needed.

At the time he needed to make enough money to buy a car and his parents had agreed to match whatever amount he was able to save up. They didn’t believe in reward without work and had told him if he wanted a car, he’d have to earn it, which he gladly did so.

It was during his time working there that he found out Tormund would occasionally hold tournaments after hours, where spectators could partake in illegal gambling by betting on the outcome of the fights they held there.

When Jon had asked if he was afraid of getting caught by the authorities, Tormund had only given him one of his crazy smiles and said he was a free man and would bend to the will of no one.

Jon had no interest in participating in an illegal tournament. There was only one match that he was looking for and twenty minutes ago, Tormund had called to inform him that Ramsay Bolton had just showed up to his gym.

He glanced up in the rearview mirror and stared at his reflection. There was a tick right under his left eye that was jumping, his jaw was set into a hard line and his pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked black in the light.

It was time to let the wolf out.

As he walked inside he spied Tormund behind the front desk and walked over to him.

Tormund quickly stood up from his seat and walked around the counter until he towered over him. “Little Crow,” he grumbled out.

He’d always enjoyed taunting Jon about his pretty black curls that Tormund said made him look like a crow. He eyed Jon’s attire; saw that he was already dressed for a fight.

“Where is he?” Jon asked, light tremors taking over his arms and his heart racing in his chest. He could feel the adrenaline start to course through his body.

Tormund nodded his head toward the middle of the room. “He just got in the fighting cage for a workout.”

Jon only nodded his head and started to push past Tormund, but the older man grabbed his shoulder. “You sure about this?” he asked. “No referee?”

“No ref,” he affirmed. “This is personal.”

It went against all the rules to not have a referee during a fight, but he no longer cared about his honor. He had one goal and wasn't going to allow anyone to interrupt what he needed to do until he was finished.

Tormund gave him a hard stare, maybe to assess how serious he was before he nodded his head in the affirmative. “Go.”

Jon walked through the room, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, not sparing a glance at anywhere else but the octagon cage in the center.

His vision tunneled when he spied Bolton’s familiar dark hair and cocky stance.

He was warming up in place, taking some practice swings and opposite him was his opponent, an older man with a thin build and long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Ramsay’s back was to him when Jon threw down his bag and walked up the few steps to wrench the cage door open.

He eyed the longhaired man across the cage and growled, “Get out.”

Startled, the man eyed him before quickly moving his gaze to Ramsay, who had turned around at Jon’s voice.

Sensing the tension in the air, the man quickly threw his hands up in neutrality before passing them by on his way out.

Their eyes met; Jon’s dark ones burning with contempt while Ramsay’s icy blues flickered with interest.

Ramsay curled his lips in derision. “Targaryen! To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked in mock friendliness.

“You know exactly why I’m here, Bolton,” he answered.

He gave Jon a slow smile, his wormy lips spread wide over his teeth. “Did Daenerys tell you all about the good time we had at the club together? How she couldn’t wait to get away from you so she could find herself a real man?”

By now, a small crowd was starting to gather in interest. Jon paid no mind to them, his only focus on the man standing six feet from him.

“Good time?” Jon asked him, shaking his head in disgust. “Is that what you tell yourself in order to justify what you tried to do to her?”

Ramsay’s eyes darted around to the people watching them, then he chuckled. “If she told you anything different than that, she’s a damn liar. Maybe she didn’t want to tell you the truth, did you ever think of that?”

He smirked at Jon. “She did say how much she wanted to be my special friend."

The crowd had stopped their chattering to listen to the two of them and Ramsay basked in the attention.

"Daenerys knows you can’t handle the real reason why she left you alone to come find me. Perhaps she simply told you what you needed to hear to avoid your jealousy.”

Jon knew he needed to keep his temper even and his breaths steady.

Ramsay loved to talk and he wanted him to keep doing it. The longer he did so, the more he’d be unable to back down when challenged.

Ramsay may have been a sadistic fuck, but he wasn’t a fool. There was a reason why he’d never deigned to fight one on one with Jon in their four years of rivalry.

Mistaking silence for subservience, he threw Jon an arrogant smile.

Ramsay's favorite game was toying with people he considered less than him. It was all part of the fun for him. “I do know why you can’t keep your hands off her though. She’s such a fiery little thing, that one. I'll bet she's gives a damn good ride too.”

Ramsay chuckled to himself. “All I wanted was a taste of that sweet dragon ass, Jon. You of all people can’t fault me for that, can you?”

He could feel the beast pacing inside, pulling to break free and he reined it back. Patience had always been his friend.

“Too bad the only ass you got last night was your own handed to you,” Jon answered and he could see the smile wiped off Ramsay’s face immediately as the gathered crowd reacted to the insult.

Gone was the unruffled, taunting smirk he always wore.

Now it was Jon’s turn to smile at his opponent.

“That little bitch is nothing but a fucking liar,” Ramsay seethed out angrily. “She needs to keep her mouth shut or she might say the wrong thing and find herself paying for it.”

Jon turned around to survey the large crowd that was now gathered around the cage, watching intently. His gaze quickly passed over Robb and Arya among the group. His cousins both had questioning looks on their faces, but Jon didn’t stop for long on them.

He turned back to face his foe and made sure to raise his voice so everyone could hear them clearly.

“Instead of going after her, why don’t you take on someone your own size? You and me, right here, right now Bolton. This is long overdue so let’s finally do it…unless you’re nothing but a punk ass little bitch?”

He could see Ramsay eyes darting to the onlookers, who were all peering back anxiously to see what he would do. He knew that male pride and ego were on the line and there was no way Bolton would be able to back down now, even if he wanted to.

Ramsay visibly swallowed as he glared at him. He offered a sneer at Jon. “I’m going to enjoy kicking your sorry ass, Targaryen. I only wish your dragon slut was here to see it happen.”

Jon's answering grin was lethal. He turned to Tormund, who was standing right outside the cage door and nodded to him, signaling their agreement.

Tormund walked into the middle of the floor and the excited crowd stopped their chattering to listen. He raised his hands toward them both. “You both agree to the fight?”

“Aye,” Jon answered as he stared down Ramsay.

Ramsay didn’t answer, but he nodded his head silently.

“No ref,” Jon said quickly, before Tormund could walk away.

Ramsay’s eyes widened in shock and Jon thrilled to see the flicker of fear there.

He could hear the buzzing energy of the crowd, all lusting now to see a bloody street brawl.

Backed into a corner once again, Ramsay had no choice, but to nod his head in agreement.

Jon turned his back to walk outside the cage where he picked up his duffel bag that he’d thrown onto the steps.

He grabbed his open finger gloves, worn only to protect his knuckles and pulled his t-shirt over his head to discard. His compression shorts were already on, his curly hair bound back and away from his face.

Robb and Arya scurried around the groups gathered to watch the fight until they reached his side.

“Jon, what the hells is going on?” Robb asked him.

“Are you truly going to fight Ramsay?” Arya asked, her large grey eyes getting even bigger in excitement. “He's been begging for a beat down for years now.”

“He can’t run from me, not this time,” Jon answered them both. “He threatened Dany at the club last night and tried to hurt her. She fought him off, but he’s going to pay for what he did.”

He handed his jar of Vaseline to Robb, who automatically opened it and started applying a light layer to his face, focusing on the area around his eye and cheekbones.

“That little bitch,” Robb hissed out between his teeth. “Theon and I saw the way he was preying around her. I should've known he’d try something.”

“I’m going to handle him once and for all,” Jon promised them as he stepped away back toward the steps and shoved his mouth guard in place.

“Beat his ass, Jon," Arya shouted encouragingly to him. "Do it for Dany!”

He stalked into the cage, eyeing Ramsay from across the distance. Tormund looked at them both to make sure they were ready before barking out “Fight” as he turned to go, leaving Jon and Ramsay alone.

Even though he knew he was the better fighter, Jon respected that Ramsay was no easy opponent. Pound for pound, they were evenly matched size wise.

He couldn’t let his guard down, couldn’t get cocky. He needed to stay focused on his task.

Both fighters started off slow, circling each other and assessing their opponent.

Jon kept his feet light, small shuffling and bounces to keep the blood pumping as he raised his fists in a defensive hold.

Ramsay shuffled in closer; taking a few jabs that he easily shifted away from.

He continued to back away and around the cage, always keeping his defensive posture and not attempting to retaliate yet.

As Ramsay came at him, he studied the way he moved, watched to see which combination strikes he preferred best.

They did a few laps around the ring, Jon keeping his distance the whole time.

“You going to run away from me all night, pretty boy?” Ramsay taunted him. “I thought you came here for a fight. Now look who’s the punk ass little bitch?”

Ramsay attempted a kick with his right leg and Jon jumped back to avoid it.

“I knew you’d try to come after me,” Ramsay smirked at him. “You're so predictable; I knew you’d have to defend your Targaryen slut.”

Ramsay threw a left cross and Jon ducked, but not fast enough and the blow just glanced off his shoulder.

With a pleased smile, Ramsay stepped to the side. “But don't you know whores don't need their honor defended?”

Quick as a flash, Jon closed the distance between them and swung his arms in wide right, left, right hooks.

Ramsay moved his arms up to defend his face, but the blows connected, though not as hard as Jon wanted as he shuffled back.

He was just getting warmed up.

“That the best you got, Jonny-boy?” Ramsay shook his head gleefully. “I don’t know what I waited for. I should have kicked your pathetic ass a long time ago.”

Ramsay darted at him and they both took furious swings at each other.

Jon connected with a solid punch to the side of Ramsay’s face, knocking his head back. Ramsay returned with a blow to Jon's ribs and back.

He landed a smacking kick on Ramsay’s inside thigh before they both moved away from the other.

They continued circling each other, throwing jabs and blocking, moving around on the floor and going in for hits when an opening presented itself.

Jon could feel the momentum building up, his muscles beginning to vibrate with frenetic energy, ready to be unleashed as he stalked around his opponent. 

The audience shouted for more and he could hear chants of ‘White Wolf’ absently amongst the din.

Ramsay jeered at him as he landed an upper cut to Jon’s jaw that had him grateful he had his mouth guard in. “I’m thinking after I finish beating your ass, I’ll go find your girlfriend so I can take what's mine.” 

Holding tight to Jon's back, he continued with his barbs. "I'll have your little bitch screaming my name before I'm done. The next time you fuck her, all she'll see is me."

And he reared back and punched Jon hard, right in his chest. “I do always enjoy a good fuck after a fight.”

Jon lost it.

The savagery swallowed him whole and he surrendered fully to it.

He sprang forward with a feral growl, so quick that Ramsay still stood blinking.

He slammed him into the side of the cage in a loud clang of metal scraping against metal as the crowd roared in appreciation.

He held their bodies pressed close together, binding the other man to him. "It's time to listen to me now, you cockless bastard!" Jon snarled out to him.

He tried to punch him and Jon wound his own arms tightly around Ramsay’s body, forcing his arms to his side so he couldn’t move them.

"Daenerys is mine!" Jon spit out.

Ramsay tried to head butt him, but he was anticipating it and moved his head back, just out of reach.

"If you ever try touching her again, I'll cut your fucking hands off and shove them so far down your throat you'll be shitting fingers."

Keeping his arms locked tight behind Ramsay’s back, Jon shoved his knee into his stomach as hard as he could before rearing back and doing it twice more, this time striking with his left knee.

"If you even look at her, I'll fucking rip your eyes out of your fucking face with my bare hands, you piece of shit."

Ramsay pushed and squirmed and Jon let go as he shuffled back.

Ramsay was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath, his eyes filled with murderous rage.

Going with the momentum, Jon jumped back to him and started throwing swift punches, striking Ramsay in his ribs, on the back, to the side of his face and now all he could do was hold his fists up to protect himself against the onslaught.

The crowd roared with excitement, their energy propelling the turmoil inside of him as he continued with his assault on Ramsay. 

He could feel the violence rolling through him like the fury of the storm.

He pictured Dany’s face, filled with tears as she clung to him.

He remembered the whimpers of her nightmares as she relived the moments in her dreams.

He thought of what would have happened had she not had the fortitude to fight back.

All of that ferocity exploded as the beast inside burst forth. Jon was no longer a man, his body possessed by the vicious untamed wolf within.

Ramsay punched him in the stomach, but he barely felt it. Vaguely, he was aware of an elbow thrown to the side of his head, but he didn’t falter.

He let go of Ramsay to crouch lower as he leaped forward and grabbed his left leg and pulled them both to the floor.

He'd been a wrestler for years and the ground was where he truly dominated. He jumped onto Ramsay’s back as he wrapped an arm around his neck.

With Jon’s free hand, he started hammering punches to the side of Ramsay’s face from behind repeatedly. Ramsay tried to buck him off, but he snaked his legs to his torso, gripping tightly.

From the bottom position, Ramsay didn’t have as much leverage so he reached back to hit Jon, but there wasn’t much strength behind it.

Ramsay rolled to his side trying to get away and Jon loosened his grip just enough until he was on his back.

It was exactly how Jon wanted him as he got the mount and continued to swing at him continuously in the face and head.

He threw a hard elbow to Ramsay’s face, the sharp point of his bone tearing a large gash over his eye and bright red blood gushed forth, spraying them both.

The smell of iron assaulted his nose as the blood dripped down into Ramsay’s face and Jon smiled.

His next blow landed squarely on the nose and more blood spurted out, running rivulets down Ramsay's chin and Jon gladly bathed in it.

Jon continued to batter his face as Ramsay's mouthguard flew out, along with some teeth.

He was oblivious to the roar of the spectators, choosing instead to revel in the gurgling noises and cries coming from the bloodied man beneath him.

He wanted Ramsay know what it was like to taste fear; the same fear that he so easily inflicted upon Daenerys. 

When Ramsay closed his eyes at night, Jon wanted to be there to greet him in his nightmares as he had done to her.

Every time Ramsay even thought about her, he wanted him to remember the pain of this moment for the rest of his life.

He lost count of how many times his fists pummeled that face, but he didn’t let up until he felt hands dragging him away.

His vision was still a red haze, his hair coming loose to hang in his face and he was covered in Ramsay’s blood.

Jon stood, eyes wild with breaths panting. By the shocked looks on the faces in the crowd, he was sure he embodied the image of the White Wolf they had been chanting throughout the fight.

Robb and Tormund had a hold on each of his arm, dragging him toward a corner and away from Bolton.

“He’s out cold, Little Crow,” Tormund told him as he pushed him back. "Keep it up and you're goin' to kill him.”

Looking at Robb to make sure he had ahold of Jon, Tormund let go so he could go check on Ramsay.

They were right, of course. He took in deep inhaled breaths, knowing he had to get ahold of himself and allow his raging temper to cool down.

The fight was over.

On the floor in the middle, Tormund was helping a disoriented Ramsay to sit up as he slowly came back to consciousness.

One of the guys had entered the cage to hand some towels over so he could try and stifle some of the blood.

“Let me go,” he told Robb. His cousin only shook his head and tightened his hold around Jon’s chest.

“Tormund will kick my ass if I let you go over there and beat on Bolton some more,” Robb told him.

Jon shook his head. “I’m not going to touch him,” he assured Rob. “I just have one more thing I need to say.”

Grudgingly, Robb let him go and Jon slowly stalked forward until he reached them. Tormund looked up at him warily, making sure that Jon wasn’t going to start up again.

He looked back at Tormund and held his hands up, letting him know that he didn’t have any intentions of touching Bolton.

Jon stood over him and he could see a shudder run through the beaten man at his feet. 

Ramsay was a broken and bloodied mess. 

His face was already bruised and puffy, the eye with the huge gash oozing blood into it shut completely. His lip was busted, his nose positioned at an odd angle and more blood was leaking from the corners of his mouth.

Ramsay looked at him with hatred shining through his one eye and Jon was sure his own reflected the same.

He lowered into a crouch until they were eye to eye.

“This was just a warning,” he snarled and Ramsay flinched away from him. “If you ever come near Daenerys again, I will fucking kill you myself. I have the means to do it, I have the family connections to get away with it and there’s nowhere you can hide where I wouldn’t find you. That’s my promise.”

Jon stood up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my version of Battle of Bastards, modern style! With Dany being able to calm Jon down first, he planned a much better attack on Ramsay by outwitting him instead of just running off and beating him down in a fit of rage.
> 
> Any time Ramsay gets his ass kicked is a good day in my opinion.  
> We're all behind Jon, but how is Dany going to react if and when she finds out? 
> 
> Let me know any thoughts or questions in the comments below. 
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Our favorite couple go on their first date 😍  
> POV Jon/Dany


	13. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffiest fluff chapter as Jon and Dany embark on their first official date. It's sweet as sugar, but does have a dash of spice 'cause we deserve it as much as they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> Happy 2021! We're more than halfway done with this story. It's been so much fun for me and I've enjoyed having you all here, encouraging and inspiring me with your comments and kudos. The last time I did any creative writing was in high school and that was 20 years ago. 
> 
> It's interesting how you can love something, but let life get in the way and forget how much enjoyment you derive from it. So for this upcoming year, I encourage you to rediscover that something (or someone) you love and bring it back into your life.
> 
> *This chapter was inspired by the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. Do yourself a favor and have that song on standby. It will come back into play when you read the story.  
> https://youtu.be/UDDMYw_IZnE

Jon got back to the house and quietly opened the front door. He didn’t think Dany and his mother were back from their outing yet, but he didn’t want to risk it.

Standing still, he listened intently at the front door and hearing only silence, he slowly walked through the house. Just to be sure, he peeked into the garage and after seeing it empty, he finally relaxed.

He walked into the kitchen and riffled through the cabinet until he found the bottle of ibuprofen, then popped four of the pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with a gulping drink of ice cold water from the refrigerator.

He could already feel the aches in his body as he came down from the endorphin rush. From experience, he knew he’d have the headache from all seven hells and wanted to do as much as possible to alleviate it.

Climbing upstairs, he carried the two bags of ice he'd stopped at a gas station to buy on his way home. He was looking forward to soaking in a nice cold bath to help with his sore muscles.

He filled the tub with water, dumped both bags in and hissed as he lowered his body into the cold. He set the timer on his phone for ten minutes, closed his eyes and then lay back as his body started to numb to the pain.

After his fight, he'd walked to the back of the building, where he knew there was a small shower adjacent to Tormund’s office that the staff would sometimes use.

He didn’t want to shower off in the main locker room. Not only did he not want to talk to anyone, he thought it would be best if he didn’t have another encounter with Ramsay again so soon.

Standing underneath the spray, he'd let the hot water wash away the evidence of his brutality. He stood and watched the red swirls as they circled before disappearing and he'd wished his guilt could vanish as easily as that.

Even he was surprised how much violence he had been capable of. He’d never lost control like that before, and he hoped he never had to do so again.

If Tormund and Robb hadn’t pulled him away, he wasn’t sure if he would have killed Ramsay or not. All he knew was that Ramsay's last threat to find and do harm to her had erupted a flood of rage that had consumed him whole.

The ensuing results had been a deep-seated primal need to do whatever was within his power to ensure Dany would never be hurt by him again.

So he had beat Ramsay Bolton near half to death with his bare hands. He didn't feel any guilt about it, had no regrets about doing so and knew he never would.

The burden of guilt was having to hide this from Dany. He didn’t like the idea of it, but at the same time, didn’t want her to know what he had done either.

As far as Jon was concerned, the problem was taken care of and now...now, it was finally over.

When he had finished showering, he'd assessed himself in the mirror and already could see bruises forming on his chest, stomach and back.

Not being able to do much about it, he had dress and walked out the back of the building to his car, where he saw Robb and Arya waiting for him.

“How are you feeling, Jon?” Arya asked him with a worried frown on her face.

“Like I died and came back from the dead,” he answered with a grimace. “But I’d rather be me than Bolton.”

“Gods, Jon, I’ve never seen anything like that before,” she told him in an awed voice. “You were like a beast in that cage and I thought you were going to kill him! Could you hear us all cheering for you?”

“That was an epic ass whoopin,” Robb agreed with his sister. “Long overdue too, I might add.”

He felt a small smile tugging up one side of his mouth. “It felt great to finally give that bastard what he deserves.”

“How’s Dany doing?” Robb asked him with concern.

Jon heaved out a breath. “Last night was rough for her, but she’s doing much better today. She knows it wasn’t her fault.”

“Dany’s strong. I know she’s going to be fine.” Arya agreed.

Robb gave Jon a considering look. “Does she know you came here today?”

Jon shook his head and he ran a hand through his wet curls in frustration as he turned away. “No, she doesn’t. She made me promise I wouldn’t come after Bolton and do anything stupid and like a fool I agreed.”

He shifted back to face them and Robb and Arya gave each other a worried look before turning it toward him.

“Don’t give me that look,” he implored them. “I had no choice. Dany refused to tell me what happened unless I promised her.”

They didn’t say anything, just looked at him and he felt the need to justify his actions.

“I know she’s going to be furious at me when she finds out I didn’t keep my word, but I don’t regret it,” Jon said resolutely. “I needed to make sure that Bolton got the message loud and clear he’d better never fucking go near her again.”

He couldn’t regret his actions, knowing that he would do it again if needed to protect her. He knew by the way Ramsay was running his mouth before, that he hadn’t had any intentions of staying away from Dany after what she did to him.

After what _he_ did though, he felt more confident that Ramsay would keep his distance from here on out.

“Dany won’t be mad,” Arya assured him. “I’m sure she knows you’d do the same for anybody.”

He and Robb exchanged quick looks, both knowing that wasn't true. They knew he wouldn't do this for anybody, but Dany. 

“Look Jon, I’m not disagreeing with your actions,” Robb told him. “If I were in your shoes, I’d have done the exact same thing. I’m with you all the way, but my opinion will mean shit to her.”

Arya nodded along with Robb. “Ramsay deserves what he got and I’m glad you beat him. Just in case though, we won’t say anything about what you did here,” she promised him.

Relieved, Jon was glad he wouldn’t have to ask them to keep quiet. He didn’t want to involve them in covering up for him.

“We won’t say anything,” Robb affirmed. “But your problem isn’t us. It’s everyone else.”

“Everyone else?” Jon asked in confusion. He didn’t know what Robb was trying to get at.

“Didn’t you see the excitement from the crowd?” he asked Jon. “After you walked off, all anyone could talk about was the wildness of the White Wolf. Tormund made a killing from your fight.”

“People were betting on me?” Jon asked incredulously. He wondered when they even have time to place bets.

“Aye,” Robb confirmed. “I’m sure Tormund’s going to be hounding your ass for the next month to become a regular at his tournaments from now until you leave for school.”

Arya smirked at him. “Even I made some money on your fight tonight. My friend Gendry had no idea what kind of fighter you were and I may have let him think you weren’t any good.”

She had an innocent look on her face, but her eyes betrayed her glee.

“Do I get half of that?” Jon jested her.

“Hells no!” Arya shook her head adamantly. “In fact, if you change your mind about fighting in the tournaments, let me know because I can really use a new phone.”

After that, he had bid them goodbye and driven off. Now, he was feeling the after effects of the fight and just wanted to crawl into bed for a while.

He got out of his bath and drained the tub, making sure he grabbed the ice pack he’d made off the counter so he didn’t leave any evidence laying around for Dany to find.

Satisfied that nothing looked amiss, he walked into his room and pulled on his warm flannel pants, then crawled under his covers.

He looked at the time and figured he had at least two hours before he had to get ready for his date with Dany so he set the alarm on his phone, closed his eyes and was asleep within five minutes.

*********

Dany and Lyanna made it home around seven o’clock that evening, which would give her just enough time to get ready for her date with Jon.

They had stopped and gotten a small bite to eat after their nail appointment, then did some window-shopping before heading home.

She saw that Jon’s car was in the driveway so she knew he was home, but she didn’t hear much coming from his room and figured he was able to take that nap after all.

Not wanting to wake him up, she grabbed her makeup and hair supplies and decided she’d get ready in her room instead of the bathroom.

As she sat at her desk, she wondered where Jon was taking her. It was silly, but she could feel butterflies fluttering around in her belly, which didn’t even make any sense to her.

They had known each other their whole lives, hells, they’d even slept together already so she didn’t know what there was to be nervous about. She had been on plenty of dates in their time apart and this shouldn’t be any different.

But it _was_ different, Dany thought as the smile tugged on her lips.

Because _he_ was different.

This wasn’t just a first date with some random guy one of her friends had set her up with. This was her first date with Jon, who had captivated her heart nearly all their lives.

Jon, the only person in the world who could make her laugh by saying nothing at all because he spoke to her with just his eyes.

Lyanna had asked if she told Jon she loved him and Dany’s heart had leaped with fear. Of course she loved him, had loved him before she even knew what that meant, but she had never admitted it fully to herself, much less to him.

The closest she ever got was when she used Ghost as the stand in three years ago. She wasn’t even sure if either of them really understood what they were saying to each other at the time.

No, it had always been easier to just say she like him. Liked him a lot.

Loving him meant something else entirely. It hurt too much to think she'd never get to be with the one she truly loved, so it was easier to say she didn't love him.

She finished putting her makeup on, then decided she’d leave her hair loose in soft waves down her back. She'd noticed Jon preferred that to her more complicated updo or braided styles. 

Dany rifled through the clothes she’d brought, trying to find the best option. He had said casual, but that was so vague and so typical for a guy. She wished she had a better idea of where exactly they would be going so she could decide if she wanted dressy casual or jeans and a t-shirt casual.

In the end, she opted not for the jeans and t-shirt because it was still a first date, after all.

She wanted to put some effort into looking good for him so she chose a white sundress. It had a tiered flowy skirt that hit her mid-thigh and the lace bodice was a deep V neckline with spaghetti straps.

She couldn’t wear a bra with the dress because it had an open back that tied into a cute little knot on her lower back. Smiling to herself, she didn’t think Jon would mind that at all.

Just because they had agreed to take it slow didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun driving him wild like he did to her.

For shoes, she went with a casual pair of low wedge sandals with ankle straps and kept her jewelry simple. Glancing at the clock, it read 7:58. Perfect.

She could hear voices coming from the kitchen as she walked in. Jon was sitting and talking with Rhae while Lyanna stood making some tea at the stovetop.

As soon as Jon saw her he stopped talking mid-sentence and his eyes lit up in delight, a huge smile spreading across his face.

He truly had such a beautiful smile, she thought dreamily as their eyes locked and held.

She smiled at him, feeling suddenly self conscious as the knots in her stomach tightened. She could feel her face flushing under his heated gaze as she slowly stepped forward into the room.

He looked good enough to eat in a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to showcase his muscular arms. He paired that with dark grey jeans, which hugged his body to perfection as it showed off his amazing physique and she felt a little weak in the knees.

It was ridiculous; she didn’t know why she acting like a lovesick maid and knew she had to get ahold of herself. This was just a simple first date, she reminded herself.

“Oh Dany, you look so pretty in your sundress,” Lyanna exclaimed as she turned from the stove with a hot mug in her hands.

“Thanks, Lyanna,” she told her, forcing her attention away from Jon’s magnetic gaze. “It’s such a nice evening I just wanted to take advantage of the weather. It’s usually so hot and muggy in King's Landing that it just makes you want to stay indoors.”

She glanced at her brother and noticed Rhae was staring intently between her and Jon, a thoughtful look on his face. He saw her looking at him and his face relaxed.

“Are you going somewhere?” he asked her as his eyes skimmed over her attire.

She nodded her head as she looked at Jon again. His dark eyes were devouring her and she wished he would stop looking at her so.

It was unnerving to be the object of such focused intensity and it didn’t help slow down the heart that was pounding away in her chest, hard enough she could hear the beats in her ear.

She couldn’t stop the blush coloring her cheeks and hoped no one else noticed how flushed she looked, even as her skin tingled all over.

“Jon’s taking me somewhere, but he won’t say where,” she told Rhae.

She held the skirt of her dress out as she looked down herself and then shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea if I’m overdressed or underdressed.”

“You’re perfect,” Jon answered quietly.

His parents both turned to look at him and he blinked in surprise.

Coming out of his seeming trance, he cleared his throat. “You’re dressed perfectly,” he quickly corrected himself. “We’re not going anywhere fancy.”

He stood up from his stool and looked between his parents; Lyanna had an amused smiled she was trying to hide behind her mug and Rhae’s expression was curious. “I just thought Dany could use a night out to relax.”

Lyanna fixed her face. “That’s very sweet of you, darling. I’m proud I raised such a thoughtful son.” She reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately and Jon ducked away.

“Not my hair,” he groaned as he reached up and patted his curls worriedly.

He was so cute; Dany couldn’t stop the wide smile from spreading across her face.

His hair wasn’t as wild as it normally was so he had used some gel in an effort to tame it. She knew within the hour it would be out of control again, which was just fine by her.

Satisfied his hair was fixed, Jon looked at her. “Are you ready to go, Dany?”

She nodded her head and walked forward. As she was passing by him, Jon’s hand reach up to just barely graze her back before he caught himself and dropped it quickly back down.

“Have a good time,” Lyanna told them as they bid farewell to each other.

She and Jon kept their hands to themselves until they made it outside. As soon as the front door closed behind her, she felt his strong arm circle her waist from behind.

She quickly turned in his embrace and before she could say anything, he had his lips pressed against hers.

Dany automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled him flush against her; pushing her breasts to his chest.

Jon shifted them around until he had her pressed against the front door, swallowing her moans as his tongue probed her mouth.

She was breathless under his ministrations, her head spinning as he continued his assault. She felt so needy as she returned his frantic kisses. It felt as if it had been days and not mere hours since she had kissed him last.

Not giving a damn that he didn’t like his hair being touched, she raked her hands into those soft curls of his and ravaged his mouth with hers.

She had her own obsession with his hair and he would just have to get used to it. He must have liked it judging by the way his arms tightened around her even more.

His hands wandered over her back, slipping under the sliver of fabric there to smooth over her skin and she arched into him, pushing herself further into his embrace.

She felt a wild desperation take hold, needing to be as close to him as possible. She wanted to open herself to him completely, invite him to come inside where he could stay forever.

Her curious hips tilted towards his and she could feel his arousal poking her hard in the stomach. His thick length was throbbing between their bodies and she let out a loud whimper.

Tearing her mouth from his, she moved close to his ear and whispered, “I want you too, Jon. Just as much.”

She felt the rumbling in his throat and before she knew it, he’d skimmed both hands down her back and cupped her ass, groping her cheeks through the thin material of her summer dress.

Jon’s mouth latched on to her throat and he laved her in hot, open mouth kisses, his teeth nipping as he moved along her skin. His beard scraped against her flesh, the roughness of it tickling her and only fueled her appetite for him even more.

She knew they had both agreed to slow things down, but all she wanted was for him to pick her up, march back upstairs and throw her down onto his bed.

It’s been three damn years, Dany thought. How much slower could they get than that?

He was biting her shoulder now, tasting whatever he could and she felt one strap of her dress slide down her arm. He exposed the fleshy swells of her cleavage and Jon's tongue slicked over the smooth top hungrily.

His hot, hard length was currently pressed to her belly, but that wasn't where he should be. He needed to be buried between her thighs instead. It was where he’d always belonged and where she wanted him most.

They could spend the whole night getting re-acquainted with one another. That could be their date instead of whatever he had planned. 

Then she broke out into an unbidden giggle, remembering that was exactly how it went the last time they admitted their feelings to each other.

What started out as just an innocent kiss turned into them devouring each other all evening. They were supposed to be older and wiser this time around.

He must have felt her laughter because Jon pulled his face from her chest. “Something funny?” he breathed into her ear.

Suppressing her laughter, she whispered back to him. “I was just thinking this is exactly what happened three years ago. And I’m starting to wonder if maybe it’s our fate to spend all our time together in your bed.”

He looked down at her, desire flickering unabashed on his face and she arched one brow at him.

“Don’t tempt me, Stormborn. I constantly find myself hanging on by only a thread when it comes to you,” he admitted with a shameless smile for her.

Hearing him voice his yearning had her own surging in response. “Well then, Jon Snow, I suggest we get going before I hike up my dress in a most unladylike fashion and ravish you right here behind the bushes on your front porch.”

She slipped out of his arms and pulled him along by his hand, while Jon let out a frustrated groan. One of them had to be the strong one, she reasoned as she fixed her dress back into place.

He paused for a second before tentatively asking, “You _are_ wearing something underneath that dress, aren’t you? Because it didn’t feel like you were.”

She was, but she decided she would leave him to wonder all evening. “Wouldn’t you love to know?” she replied in her most seductive voice.

“Damn, Dany, you’re killing me,” he huffed out. “But, I’m sure you already knew that.”

She didn’t answer him, only threw a knowing look over her shoulder at him as they walked up to his car.

Jon quickly overtook her steps and pulled open the door for her.

“Thank you,” she told him as she stepped to the door.

He halted her before she could get in.

“I meant what I said in the kitchen. You look perfect tonight, Dany. The most beautiful sight I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he told her softly, something more than desire dancing in his grey eyes.

And just like that, those butterflies were back to swarming in her stomach. She gave him a slow smile and quickly pecked his cheek before she slid into her seat.

*********

After the kids left the house, Rhaegar turned to his wife, who was standing opposite him sipping her tea with a bemused smile on her face.

“Lya, darling, I’m beginning to think you’re correct,” he spoke slowly as clarity dawned on him.

She suppressed a smile, waiting for him to continue.

“I think there may be something brewing between those two.”

She reached over and patted his cheek adoringly. “Congratulations, my love. You’re no longer a summer child.”

She walked out of the room laughing as he stared after her.

*********

Jon was feeling on top of the world as they drove away from the house. His ice bath and nap had done wonders for his weary body and he was energized just being in her presence again.

As he was getting dressed for their date, he had gazed in the mirror at his body and though he had sustained bruises and scrapes during his fight, thankfully he’d had none on his face or hands, places that he wouldn’t be able to hide from Dany.

In hindsight, agreeing to take things slow had been a blessing because his body would take awhile to heal from the ugly bruises currently marring it.

Dany was perceptive and if he took off his shirt and she saw his bruises she’d figure out exactly how he had gotten them. He didn’t like hiding things from her, but he knew it would surely cause a fight and he didn’t want anything to jeopardize their new beginning.

Although he'd have to be more mindful, judging by the way he had completely lost all sense of decency and practically devoured her on his front porch.

They were suppose to take things slow and he needed to keep reminding himself of that. He was grateful she kept her wits because he was quickly losing his.

Even without their agreement, he’d never expected sex on a date with a girl just because he was taking her out, and she was no exception. They’d never dated before and he looked forward to what going out with Daenerys Targaryen would entail.

The summer sun was just beginning to set when they pulled up to the charming art district of Winterfell.

His father loved to come here and often dragged the entire family along to peruse the galleries with him. Rhaegar could happily spend a whole day wandering through different galleries that lined the four-block radius.

The area also housed a huge theatre where plays, concerts and symphonies would be hosted. In the middle of the historic district was a sprawling park, one of the oldest in the city and very popular when the weather was pleasant.

During the summer months, the park held movie night every other Sunday where anyone could gather on the lawn in front of a giant widescreen set up and enjoy a show under the stars.

It was very popular for families, friends and for tonight, Jon and Dany would join the other couples who were there for a date.

Due to the popularity of the movie nights, the streets lining the perimeter of the park was usually full of food trucks offering all kinds of delectable treats and one could get a complete meal if need be, from appetizers and entrees to desserts and drinks.

Passed the lawn where the movie was being held, paths wound and wandered through the park. A large gazebo on the other side stood near a small lake and often had some type of classical music playing.

He thought it was the perfect place for a first date and hoped Dany would enjoy herself. She wanted romance and he’d do his best to deliver it.

She deserved everything he could give her, and more.

He found a parking spot a few blocks away and hurried over to her side of the car so he could make sure to open it for her like a proper gentleman.

Dany smiled as she took his offered hand and pulled herself out of the car.

“You know, Jon, you don’t have to get the door for me every single time we’re in the car,” she told him.

“I know that, but I’m trying to woo you. How am I doing so far?” he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows, making her laugh.

“Hmm, I’m not a girl to give away too much, too soon,” she teased him. “Keep trying to impress me and I’ll let you know by the end of the night. I promise to give you a full report card, how about that?”

“Challenge accepted,” he answered with a dip of his head. He held out a hand for her to take as they started to make their way toward the park.

The thought dawned on him that he had held her hands before, but for the first time ever he was holding it with romantic intentions.

As children, they’d often grab hands as they ran around exploring and even as young teens they did it sometimes without thought, almost as a reflex.

For the first time, he was holding her hand as a boyfriend would and Jon felt the flush of heat that spread through his chest at the mere idea.

He stole a quick look at her and had to wonder how they ended up here.

From the moment his mother and informed him at Robb’s party back in April that Dany was spending the summer with them, he could’ve never fathomed that they’d be holding hands together on their first date.

It felt surreal.

Dany was so beautiful that she took his breath away. The night was warm, the white dress she was wearing just complimented her silver hair and she glowed like a goddess under the full moon.

He’d been bowled over when he first laid eyes on her in the kitchen. He had been speaking to his parents about stuff he still needed to get before leaving next month and then she had walked in.

He wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence after that. He only hoped his parents hadn’t noticed how their son suddenly became a blundering fool incapable of speech.

“So now that we’re here, can you tell me what our date will be?” she asked him as they continued to walk the tree-lined streets toward their destination.

“Art in the Park,” he told her with a smile. “In the summer the park holds the event every other Sunday. There are lots of vendors and we can walk around, get some great food, listen to live music and even catch a movie if we want to.”

The dazzling smile that she gave him lit up her whole face. “Jon, that sounds perfect. I love it,” she squealed in delight and reached up to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

He was pleased and relieved that she liked his idea. He’d wanted to put a different spin on the traditional first date of dinner and a movie.

They continued to walk until they entered the park. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch with Dany earlier in the day and he was feeling famished.

“Do you want to get some food first?” he asked her.

“I had a light dinner with your mother so I’m not super hungry, but maybe I can get a snack,” she suggested to him.

They walked along looking at the food trucks and trying to decide what items caught their interest.

Jon finally settled on a vendor that was selling a dish of melted cheese, spicy meat, sautéed peppers and rolled into a soft flatbread, then sprinkled with herbs.

Dany got an order of cut fruit and fried dough pieces rolled in sugar that came with two small trays of chocolate and raspberry dipping sauces.

They got their drinks and walked until they found a more private picnic bench far away from the bright lights and the crowd. He straddled the seat as he sat facing her and she did the same, facing him.

Jon offered her the first bite, which she declined. When he bit into it, he couldn’t help the moan of appreciation that escaped his lips as the flavors exploded into his mouth.

He quickly swallowed then looked at her. “Are you sure you don’t want a bite, Dany? You have no idea what you’re missing here.”

She was looking at him, her bottom lip held between her teeth as she shook her head. She took a small bite of her dessert and smiled in bliss. “You should try one of these,” she told him instead, holding the tray out to him in offering.

Both his hands were full holding onto his wrap, so he nodded to her. “I’ll try one,” he told her.

“Chocolate or Raspberry?” she asked him.

“Chocolate, of course,” he told her.

“Of course,” she murmured. She dipped a piece into the chocolate sauce, then held the dough up to his lips.

He kept his gaze locked on hers as he opened his mouth and she fed him the dessert.

Her thumb and finger were between his lips and he couldn’t help pulling them further into his mouth, scraping his teeth against the pads.

Dany startled, her eyes widening in surprise. He used the tip of his tongue to trace against her finger, slowly licking it in a scintillating manner.

He gave her thumb a quick little bite before smiling wickedly at her and letting her hand drop from his mouth.

She said nothing, only raising one eyebrow at him, amusement quirking her lips.

He took another bite of his flatbread and chewed it, swallowed, then took another bite again, waiting to see what she would do in retaliation. Knowing that she couldn’t resist.

“You have some chocolate sauce on your face,” she purred out and before he could reach up to wipe it, she leaned in close and licked at the corner of his mouth with her soft little tongue.

Turning his face, he tried to capture her lips in his, but she quickly pulled back, not allowing him to get a taste of her. He could feel his heartbeat pick up its pace.

Keeping her eyes locked on him, she dipped another dough piece in the raspberry sauce, before bringing it up to her mouth. She let out a little whimper of delight and the sound went straight to his cock.

“Mmm,” she moaned at him, her eyes closed in pleasure as she licked her lips. His eyes tracked the movement without blinking.

“Would you like another bite?” she asked him softly.

“Always,” he growled lowly. He wasn’t talking about the food either.

Dany grabbed a cut strawberry this time and dipped it in the chocolate before biting it gently between her teeth. He watched, fascinated, as she leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his.

Jon opened his mouth to receive her and she bit the fruit, allowing the sweet juice to explode onto both of their tongues. She licked a drip that escaped his lips, slurping it back and his breath hitched at her boldness.

He snaked around the fruit held in their mouths, tasting her chocolate covered tongue with his own.

Wanting only one thing in the moment he threw his own food down on the table, then reached with both hands and pulled her forward until she now straddled his lap.

He could feel her heat pressing into his erection and wondered how many barriers they had between their bodies. Was it just his, or did she have one as well?

His hand cradled the back of her head and he held it steady so he could bear down on her mouth as he fed on her.

Dany had her own hunger and she thrust her tongue deeper into his mouth, grasping with her hands as she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

He had started this game, but he knew he was quickly losing as his pants continued to tighten uncomfortably. He watched as she opened her eyes, the lilac shining brightly with mirth.

She reached for and grabbed his hand, dipped his thumb in the chocolate sauce, then brought it straight to her lips as her tongue darted out to lick at the pad slowly.

Jon completely forgot everything around them as he watched her suck the tip of his thumb into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around it once, twice, three times and the way those luscious lips closed around it, brought forth images of those same lips around another appendage of his.

She sucked lightly on his finger and he felt the pleasurable pull tugging deep inside.

She released his hand and pulled back, batting her eyelashes innocently at him. He closed his own, trying to force those lewd images from his mind.

Otherwise, he was liable to do something outrageous, like pick her up and carry her to the nearest dark corner so he could sneak his hands up her skirt to find out once and for all if she truly was bare under there.

Ever since she had insinuated it, his mind couldn’t seem to let it go. He justified it by saying he was just curious by nature and his great need to solve any mystery is what would make him a terrific agent when he joined the NBI.

And right now, the greatest mystery was that he was rock hard and needed to know if she was wet too; a thought that did nothing to tamper down his desires.

“I don’t want to play this game anymore, Stormborn,” he murmured to her. “You hold all the power.”

Just like she did on any given day of the week, he thought.

She smiled and pressed her body closer to his, grinding against him in the most discreet way. “You wouldn’t say something so foolish if you only knew what you do to me, Jon,” she whispered in his ear. “I believe we’re evenly matched.”

He could smell her perfume and the distinct scent that was only Dany and it was slowly driving him insane.

He shook his head at her. “That’s not true at all. It's nowhere near even and I believe you know exactly what you’re doing to me,” he stated.

She subtlety pushed against his cock again and he had to grit his teeth. “I think you enjoy torturing me,” he accused her.

“Don’t play with fire if you don’t want to get burned, Jon,” she breathed seductively at him.

He pulled her even closer until their faces were almost touching as he looked into her eyes. “Oh, but I love the heat, Dany,” he intoned, his voice low and husky. “Besides, I’ve heard dragons can’t get burned.”

He quickly nipped her bottom lip and smiled at his own cleverness.

She fanned her breath across his mouth, a whispered kiss that was barely there. “No, but wolves definitely can.”

She moved across to his ear. “And I’m fully prepared to make you howl first.”

Dany pulled back, picked up his bottle of ale and took a very hearty swig.

Jon was left speechless, but he knew in that moment he was hers. Here, now, forever.

**********

After they finished their food, they decided to walk around the park, stopping by the various vendors to see what kind of wares were being offered.

She marveled at how right it felt to walk hand in hand with him. The more she was in his presence, the more she knew that she never wanted to be without him again.

The entire night he planned had just been so romantic and she was sure if anyone looked at her they’d see the hearts in her eyes every time she snuck a glance at him.

They wandered over to the old gazebo overlooking the little lake. There were benches surrounding the front for the audience to sit and enjoy the music and in between there was a brick pathway where a few people were slow dancing to the music.

On the platform were a man and a woman, most likely husband and wife by the way they looked at each other and their easy touches. She was playing a violin and he had a keyboard set up as they played instrumental versions of popular songs.

They wandered to the back of the seating area where there was a waist high stone ledge.

“You want to sit here and enjoy the music for a bit?” Jon asked her.

Dany looked around at the strung lights over the area, at lovers holding each other close, either on the dance floor or over their spread blankets on the grass.

The love ballads wafting over them just added to the perfect ambiance and she wanted to be a part of it all with him.

She nodded her head. “Yes, let stop a moment and just enjoy being here together.”

He smiled down at her and boosted himself onto the wide stone ledge. Before she could move to sit up next to him, Jon wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her gently up and seated her between his open legs.

Just that small touch from him had heat spreading through her body and she quickly pressed her lips together to hide her smile. There was something about the way he could handle her so easily that spoke to all her primal urges.

She was sure in some part of her brain it conveyed of his strength and masculinity, and her baser need to find a mate that would love and protect her above all.

Jon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest and she leaned back on him as they sat and enjoyed the music.

Before long, his fingers moved to play with her hair and he pushed the long locks from the side of her face, throwing them over to the other side so he could gently nuzzle behind her ear and Dany pushed into his touch.

Jon couldn't seem to stop with his soft caresses, grazing his lips gently across her shoulders, his fingers brushing over her bare back and down the length of her arms. 

She made a vow that she would remember this night always. The moonlight, the moment, the music, she committed all to memory.

The way he looked at her and even the way he was placing soft little kisses to the nape of her neck were all things she’d never forget.

His arms felt so comforting around her and she basked in the moment, feeling her heart near bursting with joy.

“So do they have anything like this in King’s Landing?” Jon asked her after a few songs had finished playing.

Dany thought for a minute, before answering him. “They do have parks and outdoor festivals, but it’s not like this. There’s usually a ton of people packed tightly together, everyone is pushing pass each other and it’s too noisy to hear the music properly."

"King’s Landing may be more posh, but it lacks the charm of all of this,” she answered with a grand sweep of her arm. “So no, there’s nothing quite like this, there.”

She felt him nodding his head against her shoulder. “That’s pretty much what I figured. It’s going to be hard to leave Winterfell and my family behind. I’m going to miss this place,” he mused aloud. “I’m not looking forward to having to get use to city noise, traffic, crowds and no open space.”

“Aww, poor baby,” she teased him with a giggle as she turned her face toward his and kissed his cheek.

“I suppose you’re very lucky then, Jon Snow. Unlike most guys, you’ll have an amazing girlfriend who will be there every step of the way to help you get settled into big city living.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Dany froze up. She hadn’t meant to say that aloud and she was unsure what he thought.

They hadn’t talked about their relationship yet and hadn’t even decided how they’d label it. This was still only their first date, after all, and here she was already declaring herself his girlfriend.

She pressed her lips together and pulled away from him a bit, not wanting to look up and see what his reaction was.

“Dany, look at me,” he asked her softly.

She slowly lifted her eyes to his; first peering at him from beneath her lashes until at last she tilted her face fully to see his.

Jon was beaming from ear to ear and he looked so happy it made her heart leap.

“Do you truly mean that?” he asked her, unable to stop the wide grin that took over his whole face. “You want to be my girl?”

She stretched her lips in a smile to match his. “I want to be yours, Jon. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Jon lifted her to the side and jumped down so quickly she almost fell off the back in surprise.

He scooped her up, her body pressed close to his and his strong arms locked behind her waist in a tight embrace. Her feet were dangling, not able to touch the ground as he held her face at his level.

He caught her mouth with his and pressed a feverish kiss to her lips. Her arms wound around his neck, securing her body to his as they shared in the joy of finally being each other’s.

Mindful of their public location, he soon pulled back from her and placed her back to sit on the wall.

He stood and she spread her legs open a bit so he could fit in the space between. She still kept her arms around his shoulders, not wanting to let go of him quite yet.

Jon brought his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs smoothing over her cheeks reverently. He pressed his forehead to hers.

“Mine, Dany. You’re finally mine,” he whispered, almost like he couldn’t believe he was actually saying those words out loud.

He looked into her eyes. “Even when you weren’t mine anymore, you were always still mine.” Jon closed his eyes at that last part as if it pained him to think on it.

“Yours, Jon,” she whispered back to him. “I’ve always been yours.”

She thought back to Daario and all the different dates she had gone on over the years. There was a reason no one had ever been able to capture her heart. She was already his the whole time.

“I don’t know how to belong to anyone else,” she told him.

They kissed, slowly and deeply. They didn’t have to say it, but Dany knew they both did it as a seal of promise to each other, that they would not be parted this time.

She didn’t know how to be without him just as much as he didn’t know how to without her. She needed him in her life, as much as she needed food and water and breath.

“Dance with me,” Jon murmured against her lips.

She nodded at him and he lifted her down. They didn’t move to the front of the walkway near the stage where others were dancing. Instead, they were content to stay right where they stood on the grass.

Dany placed her left hand on his shoulder and he wound his right arm around her waist, drawing her close until she was pressed against his chest. His left hand clasped her right one and he brought their entwined fingers up to his lips for a kiss, before resting them on his chest over his beating heart.

The beginning note of the song drifting over them was called 'Perfect' and it was one of her favorites. As the husband and wife serenaded the crowd with their instruments, Jon softly sang the lyrics only to her as they slowly swayed.

*Author’s Note: go play this song on Youtube and follow along to enhance the story*

https://youtu.be/UDDMYw_IZnE

_I found a love for me_   
_Darling, just dive right in_   
_follow my lead_

_I found a girl; beautiful and sweet_   
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_   
_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_   
_I found a lover, to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_   
_Fightin' against all odds_   
_I know we'll be alright this time_   
_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And she looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

When the song was playing the last few notes, he twirled her with one arm and dipped her, making her giggle.

He pulled her back up and confided to her, “I don’t deserve this, and you do look perfect tonight, Dany.”

*******

They ended the night beneath the stars, lying side by side in an open hammock that Jon paid to rent since he didn't bring a blanket and he didn’t want her pretty white dress to get grass stains.

The movie was an old classic love story and they had already missed the first twenty minutes, but he didn't care. He was much more interested in the love story he was living out with her.

He had wanted to say those three little words when she declared herself his, but they had agreed to take it slow. He didn’t think blurting out how much he loved her fell under those parameters.

There would be plenty of time to say them to her and he'd wait until the moment was right.

But he did love her, with all his heart, and he could admit that to himself now. He was in love with Daenerys Targaryen and he'd do everything in his power to prove he was worthy of being a man she could love in return.

They swung lazily in the slight breeze, him on his back and her on her side, resting her face in the crook of his shoulder as they watched the huge screen before them. She had a hand lying on his stomach and he had his arm around her.

He hoped she had enjoyed herself tonight. As far as first dates went, this was by far the best one he had ever been on.

And if the gods answered prayers, he hoped it would be his last as well.

She shifted a bit next to him and he looked down at her.

“It’s almost the end of the night,” she told him. “I suppose it’s time for me to let you know how you did.”

Jon chuckled, remembering that she was supposed to be grading him. He shifted until he was facing her too and winced playfully. “Hit me with the truth, Stormborn. I’m dying to know how you rated your first official date with me.”

She closed in and bit the bottom of his lips teasingly before pulling back. “Perfect, Jon Snow. Everything was just perfect.”

Dany pulled his face to hers and kissed him again, only this time she licked his lips until he opened for her. His hand that was resting on her hip tightened automatically at the hunger that simmered between them.

He could feel the heat of her skin through her thin summer dress and something else there as well. He smiled in recognition as his fingers smoothed over the area.

Jon pulled back from her and clucked his tongue as he teasingly said, “You’ve been a very bad girlfriend, Dany.”

She raised one eyebrow in confusion. “Is that so?”

He nodded his head and sighed dramatically. “I’m afraid so. You’ve been driving your boyfriend crazy all night, making him think you were bare underneath your dress. I’ve been going mad wondering and now I find this out?”

He grabbed the sliver of fabric on her hip that he had felt laying beneath her dress and snapped it against her skin.

She yelped in surprise and scooted closer to him, laughing at his brazenness.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Jon.” Dany bit her bottom lip, then grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

She locked her eyes with his and together, she moved their joined hands along her hips until his fingers were on the cleft of her ass. She curled his fingers around the fabric there and he could feel the tug of her tiny thong panty as he pulled it between her cheeks.

“We’re both right," she panted into his ear.

“Seven hells, woman,” he hissed out.

Laughing, she nuzzled his nose with hers. “Like I said, it’s been perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed their first date as much as I did. They've been through so much I wanted them to just have a chapter where nothing goes wrong. We can save the drama for another chapter.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts or questions in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Dany shows her world to Jon 😜(Dave Matthews Band song reference-ask me below if you need clarity)  
> POV Jon/Dany


	14. Crash Into Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've had the drama, we've had the fluff, now give us the smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> As we get closer to the end of the story, I'm doing a lot more editing of the final chapters. Even though I've already written most of the story, each chapter still goes through at least 3 final edits before I post them.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind but I think I'll do two updates a week, Monday and Wednesday. This gives me the weekend to work on finalizing each chapter I post.
> 
> Next update will be Monday.

_You've got your ball_

_You've got your chain_

_Tied to me tight tie me up again_

_Who's got their claws_

_In you my friend_

_Into your heart I'll beat again_

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock_

_And sweet you roll_

_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me_

_And I come into you,_

_I come into you_

_Touch your lips just so I know_

_In your eyes, love, it glows so_

_I'm bare-boned and crazy for you_

_When you come crash_

_Into me, baby_

_And I come into you_

_Hike up your skirt a little more_

_And show the world to me_

_Hike up your skirt a little more_

_And show your world to me_

**_Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band_ **

For once, Dany was in the driver’s seat, with Jon relaxing beside her as they headed out to do some mid-afternoon shopping.

As they drove along, listening to her playlist over the car speakers, it dawned on her that she had been in Winterfell for over a week.

And what a week it’s been, she thought with amusement. When she had agreed to come for a visit back in the spring, she did so with trepidation.

Since she had stopped coming North for the past few summers, she had started going with Missandei to Naath instead. This year, Missy also invited her boyfriend Grey along so Dany had ultimately declined the invitation.

She loved her like a sister and she was very fond of Grey as well, but she hadn’t felt like being the third wheel and averting her eyes while they made out all summer long.

She’d resigned herself to spending a bleak summer sweltering in King’s Landing, with no best friend to hang with and her father constantly needling her about how she should be utilizing her free time, when she had gotten the call from Lyanna in the spring inviting her North.

Her first inclination had been to make an excuse and tell her she was too busy with her volunteer work at the animal shelter or that she had accepted an internship at the program her father had been trying to pressure her into.

After debating with herself, she ultimately decided to accept the offer to visit. At the time, she told herself it was because she missed Lyanna and Rhae and that she wanted to spend a last summer with all her childhood friends.

What she wouldn’t admit to herself at the time, what she knew in her heart, was that the real reason she came North was because of the man currently sitting beside her, tapping his fingers along to the beat of the music.

She knew Jon was planning on moving to King’s Landing for school and the idea of finally being in the same city with him had terrified her at the time.

As long as he stayed North, she felt like she could breathe. The distance that separated them helped her to be able to move on with her life and pretend that what they had together was just teenage curiosity and hormones.

She didn’t have to worry about a chance encounter with him wherever she went.

The idea that he would now be where she was, attending school in the very next campus from hers, made the likelihood of them being able to avoid each other pretty non-existent.

She had never told anyone about what happened between them, not even Missy. So Dany couldn’t come up with an excuse when she had spoken excitedly about inviting Jon over to their shared flat so she could introduce him to Grey.

Her parents were also looking forward to having Jon closer; her father often spoke of having another Targaryen around, no doubt to try and groom, and her mother was looking forward to seeing him more often.

No matter how she examined it, she just didn’t think they would be able to successfully avoid one another, not anymore. So she had decided to be the one to take the leap first and try to make amends with him.

She figured if she could come to Winterfell, surrounded by the memories of not just that night, but all they had shared through the years together _and_ if it didn’t kill her in the process, then she could survive him living in King’s Landing.

What she hadn’t counted on was how quickly all the feelings she had suppressed for him had come spilling forth, with her unable to stem the flood.

It felt like the moment she stepped off the plane, his presence just drew her and logically she couldn’t explain it. The force felt bigger than her and she was beginning to think it was inevitable that they would find their way back to each other.

After their date on Sunday, they had spent more time together during the week.

They went to an art gallery on Monday, had dinner at Jon’s favorite burger place on Tuesday and she had gone to watch him at football practice twice.

She smiled to herself, remembering how Ollie and Tommen had been happy to see her again and introduced her to a few more of the boys on the team as ‘Coach Jon’s girl’.

She and Jon just shared a knowing smile with one another and she felt a flare of pride at being acknowledged as so.

They had kept to their word and slowed down, but she was getting so antsy. Every time they kissed in private, they'd inevitably get carried away and let their hands wander all over each other. It was doing nothing to tamper down her hunger for him.

She didn’t think she could wait much longer. In fact, Jon needed to brace himself because there was a high probability the next time he came around the corner of his room she'd jump him in a fit of burning lust.

Since they were out for the day, she fully intended on doing some very personal shopping. She only had her regular lacy bras and panties, but she wanted something special for their second ‘first time’.

Idly, she wondered what kind of lingerie Jon would like to see on her. There were so many choices and she couldn’t stop the blush from blooming across her cheeks when she imagined exploring all the different possibilities with him as she pulled up to the shopping center.

Jon turned to study her, his eyes taking in her flushed appearance before asking, “Dany, what’s got you blushing like a maid over there? Anything you want to share with me?”

She quickly put the car in park, then shook her head at him. “Not right now, but maybe if you play your cards right I’ll share my secret with you later.”

He opened his door, then promptly jogged around to her side to open it. She took his offered hand and he pulled her tightly against him as she got out.

“What if I can’t wait until later?” he asked against her neck, sneaking a peck there.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise,” she answered back.

“Besides, you’re Jon Targaryen. Aren’t you supposed to have the patience of Baelor the Blessed? Some little reputation you built up about how you’re always so noble and honorable and all that?”

He took her hand as they started walking to the entrance of the outdoor shopping mall. “Believe me, Dany. There’s not a man alive that will argue I _don’t_ have the patience of the holy Baelor when it concerns you. I’d like to see any other man in my same situation resist you as long as I have.”

She rested her head on his shoulders and batted her lashes at him flirtatiously. “Then I should have to reward you for your patience, shouldn’t I?”

Jon nodded most ardently. “You do it for Ghost so I think I should get the same treatment as my dog, wouldn’t you agree?”

She laughed because it was true. She was constantly rewarding Ghost with kisses, hugs, treats and belly rubs for no apparent reason, but only that she loved him so much.

At the thought of that, her heart gave a little sigh of contentment. She would say those three little words to him too, when the time was right.

She gave him a smirk. “Well, that’s because my Ghosty is always a good boy. What about you, Jon? Have you been a good boy? Or have you been naughty?”

She meant it as a joke, but she saw a quick flash of worry in his grey eyes, before he blinked and it was gone. His smile returned and he brought her fingers up for a lingering kiss.

“I’ll be patient and wait like a good boy for my reward,” he answered as he lowered their hands.

They continued to shop around, stopping in different stores to search for something that Theon would like for his party the next day.

After looking around for an hour they stopped by an electronics store and Jon was able to find some headphones that he assured her Theon had been wanting.

He was going to pay for the gift and put her name on it as well, but Dany insisted they split the cost. She didn’t want him thinking that just because she was his girlfriend now he’d have to pay for everything.

They left that store and were about to find a restaurant and get some food when something caught her eye. She thought it was time to reward Jon for his patience.

“Come with me,” she whispered in his ear, pulling him toward the fancy lingerie boutique.

She snuck a peek at him as they made their way through the crowd and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she saw Jon’s face when he finally realized her intention.

“Dany, are you sure about this?” he whispered as they entered, like he was afraid of being caught doing something forbidden.

His face was flushed, but like any male, she noticed he couldn’t quite keep his eyes away from the racks upon racks of sexy little outfits on display.

“Oh, I’m positive,” she said quietly next to his ear. “As you know we’re both planners by nature. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that we didn’t plan very well our first time, so I’m determined to do better this time around.”

She moved in closer to him, placing her hands on his chest and said in a low voice, “For example, the last time we did this, we didn’t take the right precautions.”

She stressed the last part and Jon nodded his head in understanding. “This time, you don’t have to worry about that because I’m on birth control so we’re safe.”

His tongue darted out to lick his lips, but whether it was from nervousness or anticipation, she couldn't tell.

She pressed her own lips together to hide her smile. Perhaps it was both.

“We can do _whatever_ we want.” She shifted her face next to his ear and whispered slowly to him, “And I want all of you this time, Jon. Don’t you dare hold back on me.”

The low menacing growl he made in his throat should have scared her, but it didn’t. His mating call spiked her hunger, the dragon within waking to purr back in recognition.

He grabbed her by the hips and held her close.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Dany?” Jon whispered back to her. “Because I don’t think you’d say something like that to me, here in this store, if you truly knew.”

She kissed the side of his mouth, just out of his reach. “I want to know exactly what I do to you. Do you promise to show me?”

His answer back was just a muffled “Fuck!” against the side of her face, making her giggle at him.

She pecked his cheek with a chaste kiss before pulling back. “That’s the plan, Jon.”

He could only shake his head at her as she pulled him further into the shop. A saleswoman walked up to them, a bright smile on her face.

“Hi, I’m Shae,” she told them, her Essosi accent coating each word. “What are your names?”

Dany returned her smile. “Hi Shae, I’m Daenerys and this is Jon.”

She nodded in greeting to them. “Is there anything I can help you find today?”

“We were just going to take a look around and see what catches our eye," she told her.

Beside her, Jon stood shifting uncomfortably.

Shae nodded encouragingly, then she spoke directly to Jon. “Is there anything that you would like to see on your girlfriend, Jon? We carry a wide array of lingerie to satisfy all of our customer’s tastes.”

Dany kept a calm mask on her face, but she was dying on the inside of laughter. Jon was gripping her hand tightly in his and he could not meet Shae’s eyes if his life depended on it, choosing instead to look anywhere but at her.

He cleared his throat. “I'm not sure, but thank you. I’ll keep that in mind as we look,” he told her.

Clearly used to the uncomfortable demeanor of her male customers, Shae grabbed a white satin two piece set off the nearby rack and held it up to Dany’s body.

“How about something like this?” she asked them. “It’s sweet and innocent, but the sheer lace cups show just enough to tease. Feel how soft it is,” she told them.

Dany reached out a hand to feel the satin and it felt great against her fingertips.

“Go on, Jon, you feel it too,” Shae instructed him.

He looked at Dany, his eyes wide as he tentatively reached a hand out and drifted his fingers over the smooth material gently, as if it would bite him.

“It’s very nice,” he told her. “Very soft.”

Shae nodded her head happily. “And you see it has a matching lace g-string. I’m sure you’ll love that, Jon. Something like this was made to show off all of Daenerys’ assets perfectly.” She held it against Dany’s hips proudly.

Jon finally looked at her and shyly nodded his head in agreement. “Dany looks great in everything.”

Delighted that Jon was engaging at last, Shae smiled. “You’re such a sweetheart,” she told him and winked at Dany knowingly. “But we have to narrow it down. Have you ever given any thoughts to what you’d like to see on Daenerys?”

“No, I’ve never thought about it,” Jon clearly lied in answer as his face flushed. 

There was no way he'd never thought about it, but she knew getting the honorable Jon to admit it to a stranger wasn't going to be easy. She wanted to jump in to help him out, but she couldn’t because she was too entertained.

“Well, what do you like?” Shae asked helpfully. “Do you like lace or silk? Corsets and garter belts or gowns? When you picture Daenerys, do you want to see her sweet and innocent or sexy and sultry?”

She was curios to know as well and she turned to him, waiting on his answer. 

Jon’s eyes were getting wider as the saleswoman kept on. “We have g-strings, thongs, crotchless panties. We also have body stockings and leather body suits. Whatever you like,” she finished.

He looked at Shae, not knowing how to answer before finally stammering out, “I don't know. I like black.”

Suppressing her laughter, she took pity on him. Dany turned to Shae. “Thank you so much for your help. I think we’ll continue to browse some of these and then pick out a few items. I’ll be sure to let you know what we decide.”

Nodding in understanding, she gave Dany a polite smile. “Yes, please let me know if you need anything at all, Daenerys.”

Before she left them, she leaned in closer and lowered her voice. “We don’t carry them in our stores, but if you go online we do have a small line of more exploratory stuff for our couples. Toys, games and novelty items that will be sure to provide hours of delight.”

With that parting tip, she turned around and walked back to the front to help out a different customer.

Jon let out a loud breath when she was out of earshot. “Do I look as embarrassed as I feel?” he asked her.

Muffling a laugh, she reached up and pinched his adorably flushed cheeks. “You’re as red as one of R’hllor’s priests,” she quipped.

Ducking his head, he hid it in the crook of her neck, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “I truly hope I don’t run into anyone I know in here.”

“Can you imagine if you did?” she asked him. “What would you do if you saw Robb or Theon in here?”

If that were to happen she didn’t know who would die of embarrassment first, Jon or them. He answered her question with only a groan.

Jon was being a good sport and she decided to let him off the hook. Truthfully, she didn’t want him to know what she would buy anyway as she wanted to surprise him.

“You’ve been a very good boy so I think I’ll be gracious and let you out of here. That’s your first reward,” she told him.

She reached up and gave his pouty lips a kiss, ending with a little nip to the plump bottom one. “Your second reward will be whatever I end up buying here today.”

“Mmm, is that right?” he asked her, embarrassment forgotten for the moment as he tried to re-capture her lips.

She nodded in between quick little kisses to his mouth. “Do you have any requests before you flee out that door?”

He lifted his head and looked around quickly before settling on her again. “Truthfully, Dany, you could wear my boxer briefs and look irresistible. It’s not what you wear that drives me crazy. You already know that.”

“Your underwear?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Jon Snow, are you trying to reveal a secret fetish or something?”

He winced. “And that’s my cue to leave, Stormborn.” He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before backing up.

“Give me about thirty minutes,” she told him. “I’ll text you if I need more or less time.”

He nodded and turned around to walk out the door. She watched him go, admiring the view.

If she recalled correctly, and she knew she did, she was very much looking forward to seeing that award-winning ass of his again. It may have been three years, but she was certain no woman would ever forget a sight as remarkable as Jon’s ass.

Turning her attention to the racks of clothing, she went to work.

**********

She had texted Jon that she was finishing up as she paid for the four little outfits. Dany knew she probably went a little overboard, but she couldn’t help it. She was excited at the prospect of debuting each one to him.

He was already waiting outside the shop for her, leaning against a stone pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw her, he broke out into a huge smile.

“Can I see what you bought?” he asked her eagerly as she walked up.

Shaking her head, she held the bag behind her back, just out of his reach as he made a playful grab of it.

“No way,” she told him. “I’ve got quite a few surprises in store for you and I’m not going to allow you to ruin it.”

He pouted at her, but quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, placing a kiss behind her ear and nuzzling her before making another grab at her bag.

She gave a teasing shriek as she made to pull away, which only made him hold on tighter as he tickled her lightly in the ribs.

“Jon,” she cried out in laughter. She pushed her face from his and as she looked away her giggles died instantly in her throat.

Across the street, walking along by himself was Ramsay Bolton. He had on dark sunglasses and a hat pulled low over his face. It cast a shadow over his features so she couldn’t see his face clearly.

Because of the distance, she wasn’t able to make him out well, but she saw enough to know it was definitely him. He was looking down at his phone and hadn’t seen them yet.

“Shit,” Dany murmured as she stepped out of Jon’s embrace. She needed to get Jon away or at least keep him from spotting Ramsay.

For the last few days and to her utter relief, he seemed to have settled down and no longer sought to retaliate.

She wanted it to stay that way and knew if Jon saw him, there was a big chance a confrontation would ensue, despite his promise to her of not doing anything. She couldn’t allow that to happen.

Noticing that her demeanor had changed, he straightened up and followed her gaze. Too late, she realized that he had also just spotted Ramsay.

Dany reached a soothing hand around his arm, hoping she'd be able to keep him calm. "Jon, let's get out of here," she pleaded.

He didn't answer, but he did move quickly to step in front of her, shielding her from Ramsay. His fists were clenched and he took a protective stance, the muscles of his neck tensing.

She moved back to stand in front, facing him and she put her hand on his chest, afraid he may dash across the street. "Look at me," she implored. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Without looking away from Ramsay, he spoke tersely, "Dany, get behind me. Now."

She shook her head stubbornly and peeked behind her, wanting to see how close Ramsay was getting to them.

He must have spotted them because he'd stopped walking and stood frozen across the way. She glanced between the two men and even though she couldn't see him clearly she knew Ramsay was staring at Jon just as intently as he was doing back.

Then to her surprise, he shoved his phone into his pocket, then abruptly swiveled on his feet and walked swiftly back the way he'd come. He turned his head once to look over his shoulder at them, but he didn’t stop his pace.

They watched him in silence until he disappeared behind the corner of a store.

Dany didn’t know what to say, but she found the whole situation very bizarre. She looked at Jon and was surprised to find that he wasn’t seething in anger like she expected.

He had a dark look on his face, but it wasn’t violence she saw in his eyes. She was still trying to decipher the look, but before she had a chance to comment on it, she heard a female voice behind them.

“Hey, Targaryen!”

They both turned to look and Dany was met with a beautiful girl with long blond hair. She was wearing on an off the shoulder black top and little denim shorts that showed off her legs.

She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were locked tight on Jon, completely oblivious to Dany’s presence.

“Hey, Val,” Jon returned in greeting, giving her a polite smile.

So this is Val, Dany thought. She remembered Sansa telling her last week Jon had dated a girl named Val earlier in the year. According to Sansa, this girl had spent the last year of high school flirting with him as well.

She wondered if Jon had kissed Val on their dates. Or, if he had done more than that with her.

Val walked up to Jon, shifting her shopping bags into one hand as she reached out and gave him a bear hug in greeting, wrapping both arms around and pressing into him.

Jon gave her a one handed pat on the back, before quickly pulling back.

“How’s your summer going, Jon? Now that we’ve graduated, I miss seeing my favorite guy every day.” She pouted at him playfully, still not looking at Dany.

Jon chuckled nervously, but then he glanced over at her and his face lit up in a genuine smile. “It’s been a great summer,” he told her. “I can’t remember a better one.”

He reached for her hand and Dany laced her fingers with his. He pulled her forward and turned back to Val.

“Val, this is my girlfriend, Daenerys. Dany, this is Val. She’s a friend from high school.”

At the introduction, she saw the surprise flicker across the other girls face and she finally turned her attention to Dany.

For her part, Dany gave the taller girl a beaming smile. “Hi Val, it’s nice to meet one of Jon’s friends from high school,” she told her.

Val gave her a dazzling smile in return, not letting Dany get the upper hand. “It’s nice to meet you too,” she replied. Turning back to look at Jon, her eyes sparkled with laughter as she added, “And yes, Jon and I were _very_ good friends, weren’t we?” 

This bitch, Dany thought to herself. She didn't want to be a jealous girlfriend, knowing that ultimately she didn't have anything to worry about. Val probably would love nothing more than to get her doubting him so she was determined not to play into her goading.

Before she could think of a witty response, Jon interrupted them.

“So, what about you Val? Having a good summer so far?” he asked, not acknowledging her comment.

She flashed him a big smile and laughed. “Oh, it’s just been wonderful. I’ve been so busy that I’ve hardly had a moment to myself. I finally found some time today to do a little shopping for Theon’s party.”

She held up her shopping bags. “I wanted to treat myself to a few bikinis for the lake tomorrow. You’re planning on going, aren’t you Jon?”

He nodded at her. “Yes, Daenerys and I will both be there. Theon would never forgive us if we didn’t go.”

At the mention of her name, Val turned and studied her closer. “Aren’t you Jon’s aunt that was visiting from King’s Landing?” She gave Jon a questioning look. “I remember your mother mentioning that when you took me to Robb’s party.”

They both turned and looked at each other.

She didn’t know what to say, not sure how comfortable Jon would be with the judgment. So far, only the boys he coached knew she was his girlfriend, but they didn’t know she was also his family.

Then Jon smiled at her and answered for them. “Yes, Dany is my aunt.” He turned to look at Val and his voice was strong and confident. “And she’s also my girlfriend.”

Val raised her eyebrows, before she smirked at him. “Well, this certainly explains things,” she murmured to herself, before putting another dazzling smile in place.

“I’m glad you’ll be at the party. And it was very nice to meet you,” she told Dany as her gaze flicked back to her before returning to him. “I guess I’ll be seeing you both tomorrow then."

She threw him a flirty look. "Don’t be a stranger,” she said, before moving around them and walking away.

Jon pulled her back into his arms after Val left and waited until her gaze met his.

“Dany, I swear there was nothing serious going on between us. I know she made it seem like we were in a relationship together, but we weren’t,” he told her adamantly. “I took her to the Senior Ball and we went out a few times afterwards, but that’s it.”

It was essentially what Sansa had already told her as well. She wasn’t mad at him for dating girls while they were apart because she had dated other boys too. It was just hard to think of him that way and then to see one of the girls he dated still trying to flirt with him.

“Thanks for letting me know,” she told him. “I trust you and I believe you.” She wrapped her arms around him so he’d know she wasn’t upset. “I feel sorry for Val.”

“You feel sorry for her?” Jon asked.

“I do. It must be torturous to know she was so close to getting you all to herself and now she’ll never get the chance.” She kissed him softly. “And do you know why?”

“Why is that?” he asked her although she was sure he already knew the answer.

“Because you’re mine, Jon. You are mine and I don’t ever plan on letting you go.” She smirked at him. “So you can see why poor Val deserves all my pity.”

He smiled down at her. “I think I like being yours, Dany.”

“Good. Now, do you want to get out of here? I’m afraid of who we’ll run into next if we stick around,” she jested.

Jon chuckled. “Let’s get out of here.”

********

They got home around six o’clock and Jon knew his parents were probably home already. Sure enough, he could hear the TV on and when they walked into the family room his mother was curled up on the couch, with Ghost lying across her lap as she flipped through the channels.

He leaped off her lap and ran up to greet them, tail wagging furiously in happiness. Of course Dany got on the floor and peppered his face with kisses as he did the same to hers.

Jon didn’t think his dog had ever been showered with so much affection as he had in the last week.

“You guys are back,” Lyanna commented. “Did you do some shopping today?”

“We did,” Dany held up the bag with Theon’s headphones. He wondered briefly where she had hidden her own bag.

“I hope you two didn’t eat already. I was hoping we could all go out for dinner tonight. Rhae just texted me and he’s already on his way so we can go somewhere nice when he gets home soon,” she told them.

“We haven’t eaten yet,” Jon told her and just thinking about food reminded him how famished he was.

“You have an hour,” she told them as she turned back to the TV. “Be down here by seven o’clock.”

Nodding, they left the room and started walking upstairs, parting in the hallway so they could go separately to their own rooms.

Once in his room, he tried to take a quick nap, but his mind couldn’t relax and it drifted back to their shopping trip. He'd a moment of anxiety back there when they had spotted Ramsay across the street.

Because they were far enough away, he was grateful Dany wasn't able to spot Ramsay’s busted up face. He had tried to hide it behind his glasses and hat, but since Jon knew what was there, he could make out the shadow of bruises.

It gave him satisfaction to see Bolton tuck tail and run. It was already mid-July and Dany was only going to be in town for another few weeks, then she was returning to King’s Landing and he would follow shortly thereafter.

He felt vindicated that Bolton now understood he needed to keep his distance from her until then. Most likely she’d never see him again after she left.

She didn’t ask any questions about it, which relieved him greatly, although she looked perplexed at the reaction Ramsay displayed.

If she asked him straight out, he wouldn’t lie to her. He’d face her and own up to his actions, but that being said, he was hoping that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

His mind drifted to more pleasant things, mainly to what she had bought at the fancy lingerie store. It was worth going through a bit of embarrassment to know that he'd be rewarded for it.

When the saleswoman had asked what he wanted to see on Dany, he didn't think it was appropriate to answer with 'nothing at all'. Truthfully, over the years he'd fantasized about her in everything that was listed, but he wasn't going to admit it.

He couldn’t remember a time when he’d wanted her more, even back when he was a green boy and she dominated all his teenage fantasies. In truth she still did, only this time she was harder to resist because she actually returned his feelings.

They had been doing a lot of heavy petting since their date on Sunday and his resolve was at an all time low as it concerned her. Sighing, he knew a nap wasn’t in the cards for him; his blood was running too hot for that.

He’d just have to make do with another cold shower, his second of the day and too many over the last week he’d lost count. It was the only recourse he had unless he planned on staying away from her.

He couldn't remember why he thought it was a good idea to take things slow. If his friends ever found out, they'd label him the biggest idiot in the world and at this point, he'd have to agree with them.

He rolled off the bed and made his way to their bathroom, flicking on the light switch as he did so. Her side of the bathroom door was ajar and he walked over, fully intent on closing and locking it.

That was until he got to the door and curiously peeked into her room through the open doorway. Then, Jon could do nothing, but stare at the sight before him, his heart in his throat.

Dany was standing in front of her full length mirror, clad in nothing but a black lacy one piece that beckoned him to gaze upon all the luscious curves on display. The back of the skimpy lingerie was backless, cut high on her hips and covered her plush cheeks with the barest hint of modesty. 

He could see her front reflected back in the mirror where the lace straps tied behind her neck and plunged in a deep v down all the way to her belly button. Her cleavage was flaunted before his eyes, those thin scraps of lace barely able to contain her exquisite breasts.

Their eyes caught and held in the mirror; neither one spoke a word until Dany’s lips slowly spread into a sultry smile. Still holding his gaze in the glass she finally spoke.

“It's black,” she said, raising one of those thick brows at him.

Jon shoved her door open and stalked to her in three steps. He was done waiting.

He seized her around the waist and turned her swiftly in his arms. Grabbing her bare ass cheeks in his large hands, he picked her up as she wrapped those supple thighs tightly around him. 

They crashed into one another.

Hungry lips fighting for dominance, they were a tangle of limbs and muffled cries as he stalked over to shove her against the nearest wall. His head was spinning and he needed to ground them to something before he lost his balance and they both tumbled to the ground. 

Tightening her arms around his neck, she moaned as he groped along her bottom, his rough hands squeezing and kneading her tender flesh.

He released her mouth and shifted her higher on the wall to better smother his own lips over her cleavage, dragging his tongue over the lush swells that were exposed by the lace.

She whimpered in response and he bit along the skin there before using his nose to impatiently shove aside the lace covering one of her pink nipples, pulling it into his mouth in a greedy suck.

“Seven hells, Jon,” she panted at him. “I’ve missed that talented mouth of yours.”

He smiled as he used his tongue to tickle her puckered tip. Dany had no idea how much he could do with his mouth, but he would show her before the night was through.

She arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward for more. She let out a cry as he pulled on it with his teeth and she gripped his head tighter.

He kissed over to her other side, drawing that taut peak into his mouth to play with it. He didn’t want her to think he was picking favorites, after all.

Her whole body, from her amazing tits to that bountiful ass to her cunt that was so beautiful, he could still remembered exactly how it looked, he wanted to worship equally.

He was throbbing insistently, but he would wait until he had her moaning before he sought his release. Kissing away from her breasts and sliding back up, he licked the graceful line of her neck all along the way. Her creamy skin was so soft and delicate, more delicious than the sweetest dessert he'd ever tasted.

He alternated between sucking and nibbling on the skin there. He didn’t want her to have to worry about covering up any bruised markings at the lake the next day, so he made sure not to get too carried away.

Dany raked her fingers in his curls and yanked his head back. Her hunger was palpable, a ferocious beast that she refused to rein in and she left him delirious. He was thrilled to let her swallow him whole.

She bit at his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth before her tongue took over and she swirled it against his in long, slow licks that left him panting and breathless.

Shoving them away from the wall, he kept a steady grip on her as he made his way to her bed and threw her on. She landed with a soft thud, her uncovered perky breasts bouncing in the most alluring way.

He took a moment to just take her in as she peered up at him with lust filled eyes. His mind drifted back to three years ago, when she had given him that same look of hunger. That Dany at sixteen years old was just the beginning evolution of the goddess lying on the bed before him.

She opened her legs up and he quickly moved between her thighs as he pressed their bodies together. “I never thought it was possible, Dany, but you’re even more beautiful now than you were back then.”

He placed a deep kiss to her lips before pulling back to look at her face. “And I'm the guy lucky enough to worship every inch of you.”

She shoved him back with a teasing smile. “Then take off your clothes,” she commanded. "I want to see that beautiful body of yours again."

He grinned as he swiftly stood up and reached behind his head. He drew his t-shirt off in one quick action, ready to finally be with her again after such a long time apart.

Dany gasped, her hands moving up to cover her open mouth and too late, Jon realized his mistake.

His bruises had healed up some, the worst of it no longer black and blue and now more greenish yellow. He sustained the worst ones on his right chest, stomach and side; the few other minor ones had mostly faded already.

“Jon, what happened to you?” she asked him as she sat up in alarm. “Why do you have those huge bruises?”

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything she continued on. “Did you get these fighting at the gym?”

He hesitated. Technically, he did get them fighting at the gym, just not in the exact way she meant.

“Aye, I did,” he confirmed slowly, before throwing her his charming half smile. “But you should have seen the other guy.” He hoped the jest would lighten the mood.

It worked, because she quickly smiled at him in relief. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulling him to her and he went willingly.

“You poor thing,” she murmured to him. “Come here and I promise to make it all better.”

He kissed her, glad to get back to business. “I can't wait any longer,” he implored. "I need you, Dany."

Her hands were still gripping his pants and she started unbuttoning them, sliding the zipper down trying to get them off.

“Ok,” she managed to whisper back to him in between frenzied kisses. “But I don’t want our first time having sex again to happen with your mother and my brother  
downstairs,” she told him. “I don't think I can keep from screaming the whole house down when you're inside me.”

He remembered exactly how loud she was and as much as he wanted to hear her screaming his name like the last time, he regretfully had to agree with her.

There was no way his mother would not figure out what was going on. He also didn’t want to get his ass kicked by his father if he should walk in to find him balls deep inside Dany.

They'd have the house to themselves tomorrow so he could wait one more day before they took that step. He knew what he could do instead and his mouth watered in anticipation.

“There's something I've been wanting to do that I didn’t get to the last time,” he whispered into her ear. “For three years, I’ve been dying to know what you taste like.”

At that, she let out a little whimper. They gazed into one another’s eyes and he pushed on her shoulders until she lay back on the bed on her elbows.

He was still standing over her so she lifted her legs up and used those dainty feet to trace over his body, using one foot to rub at his naked chest. Her eyes lit up in wonder as she slid down to each ridge of the muscles of his abs.

She shifted them lower until she got to the waistband of his pants and using only her toes, she tugged the loose pants down a smidge until she revealed the patch of dark curly hair right above his pubic bone.

Dany pulled the waistband further down and out popped his ready cock. It was rock hard and standing at full attention, jumping slightly in anticipation of her touch. She used her feet to massage it lightly in a teasing manner.

He looked at her in surprise and she raised an eyebrow at him as she licked her lips.

Jon shook his head at her. “Keep them on. I want to take care of you first.”

She pouted as he tucked himself back in and he leaned back over her, nipping that plump little bottom lip between his teeth, making her giggle.

As she relaxed into his touch, he kissed his way down her neck, feeling along in between her cleavage with his lips and tongue.

He marveled at her breasts and how they were even more amazing now than when he first laid eyes on them. He wanted to linger, but knew they didn’t have the time he wanted to truly explore her.

He continued moving down, stopping to kiss her cute little belly button, passed her stomach until he was finally between her open thighs. The flimsy little lace that covered hardly anything had a snap enclosure and he easily slipped a finger under to pull it apart, revealing her to him fully at last.

She was looking at him as he grasped her feet in his hands and placed them, one on each of his shoulders, before turning his face and kissing the inside of one ankle.

“Open wide for me, Dany,” he commanded. Her eyes flared open in intrigue at his tone and she quickly shoved her thighs apart to do his bidding. He shot her a wicked smile, “That’s my good girl.”

Jon no longer wanted dinner and would be happy to just dine on her all night. He’d no doubt feast like a king.

Seeing her petal pink lips spread open mesmerized him. They were glistening with dew and she was waxed bare, which was a surprise for him. Her little nub was swollen and pulsing and he took a deep whiff of her heady aroma.

Unable to help himself, he reached his hand out, dipping his thumb in to sweep against her glossy lips. She was drenched for him.

She watched him intently as he brought that same thumb to his lips and sampled what he could of her. Her taste sent a shock wave over his body and he dove in, shoving his face right up against her body.

He was correct when he told Robb he could smell her. He still recognized her scent when he got close enough and like any good wolf, he shifted down and rubbed his face in her until his mouth and beard was saturated with her essence.

He was hers now, and wanted to be properly marked as such.

He purposely ground his bearded chin along her tender, smooth cunt, knowing the friction it would create and Dany squeezed his head between her thighs.

“Jon,” she moaned under him. “Oh, gods.”

Dany was writhing into his face and he didn’t keep her waiting. He grabbed her knees and pushed her open for him once again, before slipping both hands under her ass, gripping tight as he lifted her up into his waiting mouth.

A treat for his lips she was and he finally indulged in his reward as he kneaded her cheeks with his thumbs, before sliding them up and using them to tug her lips open wider until all he saw was a sea of pink.

She cried out as he began to eat her, gliding his tongue with broad, heavy strokes along her lips. He licked her fully, from the sensitive skin below her opening, all the way to the top of her mound and back down, repeatedly.

He continued to swirl around, playing with her folds and she quivered under his slow, purposeful movements.

When he felt she could no longer stand it, he quickly changed tactics by stiffening his tongue and slipping inside of her in quick thrusts.

Dany uttered out a strangled, “Fuck,” followed by a loud whimper and he switched to a slower speed, unfurling his tongue in undulating waves inside of her.

She had the sweetest nectar he’d ever tasted, just like he’d always imagined she would and he lapped eagerly at her. He didn’t want to miss a single drop of it, knowing that it was all for him.

Her moans became muffled. While still licking her, he lifted his eyes up to see she had grabbed one of her pillows and was biting the corner of it to keep from screaming.

The sight of Dany moaning in ecstasy into her pillow, her hands playing with her own swaying breasts as they spilled out of the black lace, made for such an erotic picture Jon had to force himself to look away before he completely stopped what he was doing to just watch her.

But he made sure to commit it to memory, as he never wanted to forget the image she made.

He focused back on his task and moved up to her clit. Sucking it into his mouth, he tongued the hood and he felt a hand tug his hair painfully, before she eased up and instead of pulling his curls, she was now pushing his face more fully into her.

He moved his hands from her bottom and pushed his fingers into her wet heat, her fire burning through him.

He could feel those silk walls pulling at the digits, dragging him further into her and he started rubbing her insides while flicking her faster with his tongue. He moved his head from side to side, pushing into her as he picked up his speed.

Dany spread her legs wider for him, her hand holding his face to her in a death grip. With his free hand, he moved it blindly up her body, feeling along until he grabbed a breast. He started kneading it, pulling and pinching at her nipple.

She was screaming into her pillow now and he felt her walls constricting right before she exploded in a pulsating release that ripped through her entire body.

Her thighs wobbled as he continued fluttering his tongue over her, pumping into her with his fingers.

He didn’t let up until she used her feet to push firmly at his shoulders and he pulled away reluctantly. He looked up and saw she had moved the pillow over to cover her face, her hands holding it in place.

He grabbed her bed sheet and used a corner of it to wipe his wet face, then snapped the lacy scrap of fabric together and pulled it back into place before moving up her body and lying down next to her.

Gently, he lifted the pillow from her face. “You still alive under there?” he asked quietly.

Dany’s eyes were glassy and unfocused, face flushed, her breathing coming out in hard little pants. She didn’t speak, but did nod her head at him.

He reached over and kissed her temple, then snaked an arm around her middle and pulled her closer to him.

She slowly turned her face toward him and smiled in awe. “Jon…how…when…. where?” she asked between breaths.

He beamed; pride winding around his heart to see that he had the ability to make her come so undone she was practically speechless.

He leaned into her. “That’s three years in the making, Dany. I’ve had three years to fantasize about exactly what I was going to do if I ever got the opportunity to get that close to you again.”

"You're telling me I could have had this sooner?" A breathless laugh erupted from her. "Why the hells did we wait so long?"

He reached down and nibbled her ear. “And brace yourself because this was just the preview. When we have more time, I’ll perform the whole show for you.”

She let out a little whimper. “Jon,” she breathed. “I never thought I’d say this, but your mouth is so talented."

She paused to catch her breath, "It's a contender against your cock when we fuck from now on.”

Laughter burst out unbidden from him. Only his sweet Dany could say such filthy things and make it sound so classy with her posh way of speech.

“No need to pick a favorite,” he said as he began to nuzzle her neck. “I assure you they’re both willing to serve their queen in equal capacities, as often as requested.”

She chuckled at him before she sat slowly up. “Speaking of your cock, let me show you what _I’ve_ been fantasizing about for the last three years.”

She scooted off the side of the bed until she was kneeling on the carpet, then crooked a finger at him enticingly. He swung his legs over the side, moving until he stood before her.

She started by pulling his jeans and boxer briefs off until he was totally naked. She was on her knees before him, still wearing her sexy lingerie with her breasts exposed and the fact that he was bare while she wasn’t made everything even more alluring.

She held one finger up and motioned for him to turn around. He looked at her in confusion, but obeyed by turning his back to her.

He heard Dany’s swift intake of breath before both her hands smoothed up the back of his thighs. She grabbed his ass, kneading it with her fingers before he felt a sharp sting as she slapped his cheek.

Her hands glided to his front and he looked down just in time to see her fist his thick shaft in her palms. Dany wrapped her arms around him fully and he could feel her soft breasts pushing into him from behind, her stiff nipples poking into the back of his thigh.

She began to stoke him, moving up and down continuously with both hands. He closed his eyes and groaned in satisfaction, getting lost in the moment of being enveloped completely by her.

Dany’s pillowy lips and tongue moved over the top of one cheek. He’d never had his ass literally kissed before and the sensation was not an unpleasant one.

“This is perfection, Jon. Absolute perfection,” she murmured against him and then he felt her teeth sink into one his of cheeks.

Jon yelped in surprise. “Did you just bite me?” he asked incredulously as he turned to look over his shoulder at her.

Dany only giggled at him, before letting him go and sitting back. He turned around and she gave him a sheepish smile as she pushed him down into a seated position back on her bed.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist taking a bite out of those apple cheeks of yours. You have the most glorious ass of anyone I’ve ever seen.”

He shook his head at her. “Only because you’ve never seen your own.”

She moved to sit in between his open legs and her eyes lit up as she took him in. His cock jumped impatiently, wanting her attention back.

She reached out and wrapped both hands around his length before humming in appreciation.

“You’re even bigger than I remember,” she murmured under her breath as she ran her hands up and down, pumping him a few times.

She played with the head of his member, running her thumb over the bead of moisture that appeared there as she squeezed his shaft tightly in her fists.

Before he could respond, she bent forward and kissed the seam, her hot breath blowing over him. Jon could do nothing but whimper like a babe in her hands, his brain no longer able to form coherent sentences. 

Dany circled his tip with her wet tongue, then kissed her way down his shaft, her mouth and hands moving in tandem.

He fisted his hands into her silky hair, needing something to grip onto as he grit his teeth and watched her.

She poked her tongue out and licked the underside of his cock, flattening it out to give him slow, wide strokes that had him crossing his eyes in delight. Dany continued with slicking up and down the length, those seductive amethyst eyes smoldering with want for him.

Her free hand moved up and cupped his stones. She fondled them gently with her palms before tasting her way down and sneaking one into her mouth. She hummed as she licked the sensitive skin, her mouth creating a buzzing vibration.

Jon bit down on his lip hard, suppressing the groan that wanted to break free as she worked him over. He wondered how it was she was always able to continually bring him the most pleasure he'd ever experienced.

He watched intently as she worked the other one into her mouth and continued to lick at them for a few seconds before moving back up. She gave him a mischievous smile.

“Remember what I told you, Jon. I want all of you, every last drop,” she purred.

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered and he could only nod his head like her puppet.

She opened that mouth wide and closed them around his thick cock, swallowing as much of the length down as she could fit. He hissed out a breath and rolled his head back, his hips automatically pumping up to greet her mouth as he tried not to explode at the sensations she was creating inside of him.

"Just like that," Jon panted out to her in encouragement as his hips moved in rhythm with her. One hand braced behind him on the bed, his other tightening in those silver strands. "Take me in, darling."

He wanted to prolong the moment, but he'd fantasized about this too many times over the years he didn’t think it was humanly possible. Her mouth was too hot and too wet and the slurping noises she made had him clenching his teeth tightly together. 

Her eager mouth was tugging on his skin hungrily as she sucked him down her throat and Jon had never felt such bliss in his entire life.

He opened his eyes and removed his hand from where it was still fisted in her hair. Both hands reached down and started rubbing her swaying tits in his palms and she moaned, the reverberation pushing him closer to the brink.

“Fuck, Dany,” he grunted out. “You’re killing me.”

He knew he was close now. He could feel his whole body tingling, the tremors rumbling like waves. His heartbeat was palpitating and his breaths started coming out in panting quivers.

Jon moved his hands up into her hair, pushing the silver locks that had fallen around her face back and fisting them in a ponytail with one hand. He wanted to look at her beautiful face as she took him over the edge.

The visual she made with him inside her mouth was another one he wanted to sear into his memory.

Dany was really bobbing now, her swollen lips wrapped tightly around him and he could feel his cock pulsating. It was an angry red, the veins popping and he watched as it disappeared again and again into her mouth with every pass she made.

Hallowing her cheeks, she swallowed him down even further.

He hit the back of her throat and before he knew it, his climax detonated like a bomb, a fury of an explosion that rocked his whole body and he shoved the crook of his elbow against his mouth as he let out a torturous groan.

He could feel the fluctuations of his seed spilling forth and Dany’s mouth devouring it all with every pull. She continued to suck him and he rode it until he absolutely could not take another second and finally pushed back from her.

Dany released him with a pop as she sat back on her knees, panting heavily. She reached up, primly wiped her smirking lips with her fingers and pulled the lace straps back to cover her breasts.

Jon fell back onto the bed, out of breath and completely spent. He couldn’t move, could barely speak and wanted nothing more than to just stay there the rest of the night.

She came to lie down next to him and laced his fingers with hers before bringing them up to her lips and kissing the back of them.

Mustering the energy, he turned his head toward her and she wrinkled her nose adorably.

“Your fingers smell like me,” she commented.

“Good,” he mumbled out. “It’s my new favorite perfume and I want to bathe in it all day, every day.”

Dany giggled at him before swatting him playfully. She curled up into his side and wrapped her arm and one leg around him in satisfaction.

Reaching up, she pushed his curls off the side of his face. “That’s big talk for man who can barely move right now.”

He pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her head. “You wore me out. That was amazing and exceeded all my expectations," he confessed. 

"Glad I could return the favor," she whispered to him. "Now I can cross that off my list of sexual fantasies involving you."

At that, he perked up in interest. "Oh really? Do tell me more of this list, Stormborn," he rolled over on his side and looked at her expectantly. "I'd like to compare it with my own."

She stretched her body languidly beside him and he reached out to pull her flush against him, palming her ass. "It's a long one, Jon Snow. Do you think you have the energy to match me? As I recall, the last time we went up against each other, you had to beg for mercy."

He chuckled, remembering how she took him by complete surprise when she beat him at running. “I suppose you were right after all. I need to work on my stamina if I want to keep up with you.”

"No," she shook her head at him. “Now that I've been acquainted with that tongue of yours, I would prefer you just continue to bend the knee to your queen instead.”

“In that case, Dany, I gladly yield in perpetuity.”

He grabbed her and rolled her on top of his body, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around her, essentially trapping her to him as she let out a little squeal of laughter.

He knew they’d eventually have to get up and dress for dinner, but for the moment, he was content to just lie right there, holding onto his girl, for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make these smokin' hot dragons wait any longer! That was one long slow burn and I thank you for your patience.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts or questions in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Theon's party  
> Jon POV


	15. Make Him Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany head to the lake for Theon's party and enjoy themselves a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> This chapter was getting super long once again so I had to split it into two parts. Part 2 will be posted on Wednesday.

Late the next morning, Jon walked across the football field back to his car after practice, ready to get home and changed so he could drive down to Long Lake for Theon’s party.

He was supposed to pick up Arya before heading home. She would be driving with him and Dany to the party since Robb was busy and Sansa wasn’t able to go due to a prior commitment.

He loved his cousin, who was more often than not like the little sister he never had. Even though he was four years older than her, they had always shared a close bond growing up since she wanted to tag along on every outing he and Robb did together.

His mother often said Arya reminded her so much of herself and Jon suspected that she was secretly her favorite of all the Stark children. She was wild and scrappy and Jon loved spending time with her.

She also had the worst timing, if he was being honest with himself.

He and Dany hadn’t had any time to just themselves since they returned from their shopping trip the day prior. And he desperately wanted to get her alone, his appetite for her barely whetted.

Thinking about the previous evening, he could feel the smile breaking out across his face. He was in an excellent mood and felt weightless as clouds.

Neither one of them had wanted to leave the comfort of her bed at all, both wanting to revel in the afterglow of their union and just enjoy the bliss of being together. He'd wanted so badly to strip her bare of the black lace, press their naked bodies together and continue to explore.

But they couldn’t, so they’d forced themselves out of bed, gotten dressed and went downstairs.

All throughout dinner they sat across from his parents, sharing secret smiles with one another. He was able to smell her on himself all evening and it had been quite the distraction.

When they had gotten home, it was late and he’d fallen asleep quickly, no doubt due to the exertions of his earlier activities with her.

He’d woken up sometime after midnight, jerking to consciousness to find her crawling in beside him. He slid his arms around her warm little body and she hadn’t said a word, only reached up and shared a slow kiss before pulling back to snuggle into him.

Cuddled up together, he had a big smile on his face as they drifted back to sleep.

He was under so deep he could no longer deny that she was it for him. He wanted all of her, completely and fully and he didn’t care about any of the consequences anymore.

He didn’t give a damn what society thought. His grandfather could kiss his ass if he didn’t like them being together.

As for his parents, he'd thought about it at length and he thinks that they’d accept their relationship.

His mother would be easier to get on board, as she was more open minded and tended to buck tradition anyway. Ultimately, she just wanted him to be happy and he would make her see that Dany was his happiness.

If he could get her support, he knew that she’d eventually be able to get his father to accept them as well.

His father was the more difficult of the two. Try as he might, Jon couldn’t determine how upset he would be. Even though Rhaegar had rebelled against his own upbringing, at his core, he still valued honor and duty.

Jon’s biggest concern was that he would view him differently after he found out, that his dad would think an incestuous relationship with Dany was dishonorable.

He wanted more than anything to convince his father that he truly loved her and he wasn’t just caught up in lust. He needed his father to know that he would never do anything to hurt or dishonor Dany.

They would eventually need to sit down with and let them know what was going on before she returned to King’s Landing. They’d talk to his parents first, and when he joined her in the city, they could talk with hers.

Of course, they hadn’t discussed any of this yet. He was ready to stop hiding their relationship, but he didn’t know how she felt about it.

Maybe she wasn’t quite as ready as he was. It didn't matter because he’d be patient if she needed more time. He knew Dany was under a lot more pressure than she ever let on and didn’t want to be another person in her life who pushed her.

Besides, he was deliriously happy in the place they were currently at. They were growing closer every day, she loved being his girl and the physical aspect of their relationship was progressing along nicely.

What more could he ask for?

When he drove up the long driveway to the Stark house, Arya was already waiting outside for him and came running when she saw his car.

“Hey, Jon,” she told him as she swung the passenger door open and threw her bag into the back. “Hurry up and leave before mum sees me and comes out and we have words again.”

He shot a look at her, well used to her and Aunt Cat bumping heads all the time. “What did you do this time?”

“I didn’t do anything,” she said in defense. “She got the bright idea to do a family portrait before Robb leaves for uni at the end of next month so she’s been trying to get it all coordinated. Last night she showed me the outfits she picked out for all of us and she had the most hideous dress she wanted me to wear.”

Jon chuckled at the drama that fifteen year old girls went through. If his mother picked out something hideous for him to wear, he’d just put it on and not care.

Arya continued. “It was so frilly, over the top and not me at all, so I told her no. We got into an argument and she asked why I couldn’t be more like Sansa and then I sassed her.”

“I don’t know,” he teased her. “I think I’m with Aunt Cat on this. I really want to see you in a pink poufy dress with little bows on it. It would provide us all with years of entertainment.”

She punched him lightly on the arm. “And that's exactly why I will never be caught dead in that horrible dress. I’m not giving you guys any ammunition to use against me.”

Arya continued to complain about her mother until they pulled up to the house. When they walked through the front door, Ghost was already waiting on the other side, tail wagging in excitement.

“Hi, Ghost!” Arya exclaimed when he jumped up to greet her. “How’s my second favorite dog doing? I need to bring Nymeria over next time so the two of you can play together.”

At the mention of his sister, Ghost started running in circles around her, making Arya laugh.

“I’m going upstairs to get ready,” he told her as he walked toward the stairs.

He pulled into his room, shut the door and made his way to the connecting bathroom. He could see light on underneath the door and when he tried the knob it swung open.

Dany was at the counter, leaning over the edge as she put the finishing touches of her eye makeup on.

Football practice always started early and he hadn’t seen her all morning. By gods, he had missed her and wasted no time walking up behind and wrapping his arm around her waist.

She tsked at him. “Don’t bump my arm, Jon, or you’ll make me poke my eye.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled into her hair as he took a whiff of her scent. He loved the way she smelled and couldn’t seem to ever get enough of it. “I missed you.”

At that, she lowered her hands from her face and set down her brush before turning in his arms. “I missed you too,” she told him softly. “I didn’t even hear you leave this morning. Why must you always move around like a shadowcat?”

“Not shadowcat,” he murmured against her face as he started kissing her jaw. “Wolf.”

“Mmm,” Dany purred against him. “My White Wolf.”

And just like that, he was instantly hard.

She reached her lips up to his and they shared a hungry kiss in greeting. When neither was willing to pull away, the kiss deepened and started to heat up quickly.

Dany was wearing only his t-shirt, the very same one that he had given her the first night he shared her bed. She had never returned it.

Curious, his hands reached down to lift up the hem and in the mirror he was greeted with nothing but her perfect ass staring back at him.

Unable to resist, he gave a playful smack to one cheek, making her jump in surprise before she giggled into his mouth as she broke their kiss.

Watching in the mirror, Jon reached down and smooth over the curve of it to grab a handful, molding it in his palms. She let out a throaty moan and the sound flooded through him, making him want even more.

Using both hands, he gripped her cheeks and easily hoisted her up onto the counter. She wrapped those heavenly thighs around his waist and pulled him close into her.

His tongue snaked out to tangle with hers as they slithered around, playing with each other. They were both panting heavily, their breaths coming faster as their hands began wandering.

Dany tugged insistently on his shirt and he moved back slightly so that she could tear it off completely. Next, she pulled off the band holding his hair back, unleashing his curls to hang into his face.

She reached for the bottom hem of her shirt and in one move, also had it hauled off over her head. He sucked in his breath; grateful she wasn’t wearing a bra.

He reached for her again and felt like a giddy green boy seeing her tits for the first time, as he was unable to hide the huge smile on his face. He loved her in lingerie, but absolutely nothing could compare to having Dany completely bared before him.

Jon used his hands to lean her back slightly and held her so he could pull one of her breasts into his waiting mouth. Smothering his lips over her puckered nipple he began tugging and nibbling on it and she cried out in response, her hands moving to grasp the side of his head as she held him to her.

He suckled on her and his tongue flicked the sensitive tip in quick back and forth motions. She threw her head back and cried out, her moans spurring him on.

Dany plucked him off of that breast and reached over to cup her other one, thrusting it toward his hungry mouth in offering and his eyes lit up in excitement.

He dove in greedily, using his tongue and teeth to drive her to the brink as she made little mewling cries of pleasure. Her hands started wandering over him as he worked her over and he faltered when she palmed his thickening cock through his shorts.

“It looks like someone is ready for me,” she hummed into his ear and he lightly bit her nipple in response, making her whimper.

She grabbed one of his hands from behind her back and holding her fingers over his, slowly moved his hand down until they slipped in between her thighs.

Popping his mouth off her breast, he groaned. “Fuck, Dany. You’re soaking wet for me.” His fingers rubbed her throbbing clit before dipping lightly through her folds. He traced her lips with two fingers, marveling at how silky smooth she felt. 

As soon as he spread her with his fingers, he could smell her arousal and he felt a tremor run through him.

“I’m always drenched around you,” she panted to him. “It seems like I’m ready for you too”

She sat up straighter on the counter and pulled him tight against her, their naked chests pressed together. The heat between them was burning him and it felt so good to hold her with no barriers in the way.

Jon watched her in the mirror as Dany began kissing his neck, pulling small bites of his skin in between her teeth and making him hiss out in response. She ran her hands over the muscles of his arms and chest, adding to his pleasure.

Not able to hold back any longer, he shoved her makeup to the side and laid her back until she rested on her elbows.

"Just one quick taste," he begged of her as he slipped his arms under her legs and pulled her closer until her ass was hanging off the edge of the counter.

He quickly bent forward, throwing her legs over his shoulder and shoved his mouth against her glistening cunt. His tongue darted out to swipe over her and she let out a strangled cry. 

He took his time to sample her, caressing through her folds and lapping at the sweetness. Then he bathed her with his tongue, before finally waggling it back and forth, tickling her clit. She was squirming under his face as her thighs crushed his head, unable to stand the sensations he was creating.

She grabbed his hair and lifted his face from between her legs. “Let’s move this to our rooms,” she breathed. “I need your cock inside me. Now, Jon,” she demanded.

Jon readily agreed and nodded his head enthusiastically as he wiped his face. He pulled back from her and brought her up to a sitting position, but was vaguely aware that there was something he seemed to be forgetting.

Then it dawned on him.

“Bloody hells,” he groaned out, fisting his hands in frustration. “I forgot we’re not alone. Arya is waiting downstairs for us.”

She pulled back from him, her eyes wide in shock. “What?” she squealed out. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

She scrambled to try and get down from the counter, but he held her firmly in place.

“I’m sorry I forgot to tell you,” he said as he kissed her softly in apology. “She texted me this morning while I was at practice and I picked her up on my way home. She’s riding with us to the lake.”

Dany tried to give him a stern look, but her lips quirked up in the corners and she let out a small laugh. “Well, Jon Snow, I believe you’re one of the few remaining men who still have their wits about them when they’re seconds from mind blowing sex.”

He tightened his hold on her and he sighed loudly into her shoulder. “Can I just forget about being honorable for five minutes and take you to my bed anyway?”

“Five minutes?” Dany narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re either very, very good, or very, very bad.”

“Only one way to find out,” he told her as his fingers skimmed up her thigh and toward her heat once again.

She chuckled at him and smacked his hand away before placing a noisy kiss to his cheek. “I want us to be able to really take our time with each other and not have to rush so don’t tempt me,” she chided.

He grinned as he finally stepped back to lift her off the counter and set her back on her feet. “Then don’t call me White Wolf,” he told her. “I can’t hold myself responsible for what I’ll do when you say that name to me,” he confessed.

“Oh, really?” Her eyes lit up in delight. “I can’t thank you enough for that little tip.”

“It can be our little secret,” he whispered against her ear. Before leaving her completely, he pulled her in to engulf in a bear hug, enjoying the feel of their naked torsos pressed together.

She reached down and it was her turn to slap his ass this time. “You need to get this hot body out of here now. I can’t keep looking at you topless or I’m never going to finish getting ready.

“I’m going,” he laughingly said to her before letting her go and walking out of the bathroom.

He had to take a moment and catch his breath. He wasn’t expecting they’d get so carried away when he walked in there. Like all their interactions, he never felt like he was in complete control when he was around her.

Thankfully, he did remember Arya’s presence because he could only imagine the trauma they’d inflict on his poor cousin if they started going at it with her downstairs. Not to mention she’d razz him about it for the rest of their lives if she heard them in the act.

He changed out of his clothes and pulled his swim trunks on as well as a tank top. He grabbed a spare change of clothes and a towel, then threw everything into his backpack and he was ready in two minutes time. He loved being a man.

Walking downstairs, he found Arya curled up on the couch texting someone with a big smile on her face. Ghost lay snoozing across her lap.

“What time do you think we’ll be back tonight?” she asked.

He considered, then shrugged his shoulders. “We can leave pretty much whenever you and Dany want to. I’m sure Theon will stay out there until well after dark, but we don’t have to stay as long as everyone else.”

Theon was one of his best mates, but Jon was thinking if they got home early enough, he could drop Arya off at home and still have plenty of the night left to enjoy some one on one time with Dany.

It was the second Friday of the month and he knew his parents would be at his uncle’s house tonight. They prided themselves on being the reigning king and queen of couples game night and they’d have to be there to defend their title against any usurpers.

They usually got home really late, well after midnight most times and tipsy.

Jon already tried to make sure he didn’t wander downstairs most nights. He’d found out from experience his delicate ears didn’t need to hear anything coming from their closed bedroom door, but on game night it was a given.

Apparently, his parents really enjoyed celebrating their wins.

If all went as expected, he’d not have to worry about leaving his bedroom once they got home for the evening anyway, he thought with a huge grin.

“Why do you have such a goofy smile on your face?” Arya asked him curiously. He focused back on her and she was observing him with big, round eyes.

Abruptly, Jon pulled his lips into a grim line, but try as he might, he couldn’t quite suppress the tugs at the corner. “I don’t have a goofy smile,” he told her.

“You sure do. Why is that?” she asked as she studied him. “In fact, you’ve been smiling non stop since you picked me up today. It’s so unlike you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he answered as he shifted under her piercing stare.

He decided to change the subject. “What about you? Why did you have such a goofy smile on your face when I came into the room?”

Now it was Arya’s turn to be uncomfortable.

“No reason,” she stammered out. “I was just joking around with my friend, that’s all. In fact, that’s why I was asking about tonight. If it’s ok with you, I told him he could come over here to pick me up instead of coming by my house.”

“Him?” Jon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Did Arya have a boyfriend he didn’t know about? He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of her dating already and grimaced when he thought of some hormonal teenage boy sniffing around her. “Is this boy taking you out on a date?”

Arya’s face was flushed and she wouldn’t meet his gaze. “No, we’re just friends who happen to hang out on a Friday night together. I don’t want him coming by the house because I just know my parents will ask him a million questions and completely embarrass me.”

She finally looked up into his eyes with pleading in hers. “Please Jon, you’re my favorite person. Don’t go getting all big brother on me. I already get enough of that from Robb.”

Jon sighed. He hated when she begged him for anything because more likely than not, he always gave in to her. “Fine,” he relented. “But I want to meet this boy before you leave with him. Make sure he’s not a creep.”

Arya broke into a huge smile, relief evident on her face. “That’s a deal. You’ll really like him, I promise. And he’s not a creep at all.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he told her. “What’s his name so I can run a background check on him first?” Jon half jested.

He wondered how soon he could get results back if he did, in fact, run a quick check.

Before Arya could reply, Dany walked into the room and Jon could no longer focus on anything else, but making sure he didn’t swallow his tongue.

“I’m ready to go,” she told them. 

The shirt she chose to wear, Jon knew was no accident. She was sending a secret message just for him and he received it loud and clear. 

Because that was no ordinary shirt she had on and Jon was transported back three years ago when he opened a knock on his bathroom door and found her sporting the same Dracarys t-shirt.

It was more snug on her this time around, the material hugging tightly across her breasts and the shirt was shorter on her as well, allowing a sliver of the flesh of her stomach to peek out. She paired it with well worn, torn denim cutoff shorts that showed off her shapely legs.

“I like your shirt, Dany,” Arya told her as she shrugged out from under Ghost and got off the couch. “What does Dracarys mean?”

“Thanks,” Dany told her. “It’s high Valyrian for dragonfire. I bought it at a thrift shop in Flea Bottom.”

“Then it’s definitely appropriate for a dragon to be wearing it,” Arya replied.

“Yes, it’s one of my favorite shirts,” Dany said. “Although I haven’t worn it for years now. I think the last time I wore it was when I was here.”

She turned to him with the most innocent look on her face. “Does that sound right, Jon? Do you remember the last time I wore this shirt?”

Jon stood rooted in place, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling the biggest ‘goofy’ smile Dany and Arya had ever seen.

He wanted so badly to stalk to her, throw her over his shoulder and just blow off the party completely. He’d gladly hand Arya the keys to his car or the contents of his wallet and she could find her own way to the lake.

Instead, he cleared his throat and swallowed before answering her. “I believe you also wore that shirt on Theon’s nameday three years ago.”

"That's right," Dany nodded her head, acting as if she just remembered as well. “Now I remember. For some reason I really needed some courage that night so I wore this shirt because I wanted to feel like a fiery dragon." She beamed at him. "You have an excellent memory, Jon. Has anyone ever told you that?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and finally lost the fight against his goofy smile. “I remember everything, Dany. Every single thing.”

He caught Arya looking at him with a smirking grin on her face as she glanced between the two of them. “Well, lets get going then,” she interrupted as she turned to walk out.

Jon waited until he heard the front door open, before reaching for her.

“You're playing a dangerous game, Dany,” he whispered to her. “Are you trying to kill me before tonight?”

“Happy Anniversary,” she whispered to him, her amethyst eyes sparkling. “It was exactly three years ago today that I made you a man, Jon Snow.”

He let out a strangled groan at the memory of how exactly she made him a man.

She snuck a quick kiss to his neck. "I just thought it was appropriate to wear the shirt that started it all since we'll be doing the same thing tonight to celebrate."

He decided that Theon's nameday was quickly getting to be his luckiest day of the year. He'd never be able to view this date the same again. 

“And it’s called foreplay,” she whispered back to him, before nipping his earlobe quickly. “It’s supposed to keep us hot until we finally get to be alone together.”

Jon groused under his breath. “I assure you there’s no need for that. I’ve been on fire for you since you came back into town. I think you just like to torment me.”

She gave a throaty chuckle into his ear. “Maybe it’s both,” she whispered lowly. “Maybe I like to keep my man on his toes.”

Jon preened and puffed his chest out a bit hearing her refer to him as her man. It felt like she was staking claim to him and he had to admit he liked being declared as hers.

Dany stepped out of his embrace. “We better get going before Arya catches us.”

He sighed as he watched her leave. He realized that, true to her words, Dany did indeed have every intention of making him howl for her first.

*******

The weather was perfect for a day on the water, with the sun shining brightly overhead and not a cloud in the sky. Long Lake was one of the largest bodies of water around the area and when they pulled up the parking lot was almost full.

He got out and slung his backpack around his back, before picking up the beach chairs they brought in his arms. Dany tucked Theon’s gift into her bag and then the three of them made their way toward the group.

Theon and Robb had already set up at one of the covered pavilions and the smell of meat being grilled greeted them as they walked up.

Dany and Arya hugged Theon and wished him a happy nameday. Jon did the same, minus the hug.

He looked around and saw many people he knew from school, a few faces he recognized from the gym as well. He made a mental note to steer clear of them as he didn’t want anyone to bring up his fight with Ramsay in front of Dany.

There was already a lively game of beach volleyball in action and Arya quickly threw her bag down before scurrying off to join in the fun.

“Do you need any help with the grill?” Jon asked Theon.

He shook his head as he reached into a nearby cooler and pulled out two bottles of ales and handed them to Jon and Dany. “No, Robb and I’ve got this. Just go enjoy yourself and we'll let you know when the food is ready.”

He and Dany walked toward the sandy beach area and found a less busy spot near the shoreline. He dumped his pack on the ground and started setting up their loungers.

He was in the middle of adjusting the back into a comfortable position when out of the corner of his eye, he saw her start to unbutton her shorts.

Jon’s head snapped up so quickly he almost got whiplashed.

He sat with his mouth hanging open as he gaped at her. Watching her take her clothes off in public was like his every adolescent boyhood dream come true and he suddenly found his throat constricting.

Dany slowly unzipped her shorts and then wiggled her hips, letting them fall off her body. She stepped out of the legs and then stood before him in nothing but her red bikini bottoms and tight Dracarys shirt.

She could have just stopped there and he’d die a happy man.

Her bottoms were high cut and the material didn’t quite cover her hips fully. Instead there was some kind of silver metal straps hugging around her hips, exposing an expansive amount of her porcelain skin.

Dany reached for the hem of her Dracarys shirt and slowly revealed her torso bit by bit until she had it completely over her head. Her bikini top matched her bottom, the triangle cups cradling her breasts perfectly with the same silver metal detailing holding it up and the straps tied around her neck.

Jon stood up and reached for her, his hands running over her bare sides and down to her hips. He touched the metal straps on her side, rubbing the skin around it. He felt her shiver beneath his fingertips.

“Have some mercy, Stormborn,” he murmured quietly. “You can’t wear something like this around me and expect to still have a boyfriend with functioning brain cells left.” His eyes roamed over her blatantly. “You’re practically naked.”

She smiled wide, seemingly pleased with the reaction she got from him. “This is one of my more modest suits, Jon. You should see the stuff I wear on the beaches over in Essos. Your Northern eyes would definitely fall out of their sockets.”

“Then I think I should like to be with you the next time you go,” he replied. “If you’re going to be walking around nearly nude, I want to be there to enjoy it.”

“So you like this then?” she asked.

He continued to stroke his hands over her, now moving to her back. He couldn’t seem to stop touching her.

“Yes and no,” he confessed. “I love the way you look in it, but I don’t like that I’ll have to beat back every man within a mile radius from trying to steal you away.”

“It’s about time you know what that feels like,” she told him. “I can’t even count the number of times I’ve had to stand by and watch other women flirt shamelessly with you.”

He shook his head at her. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Dany. When you’re around, I can’t even focus on anything else. You’ve no idea what you do to me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. “That goes double for me, Jon. No one can compete with you.”

“That’s reassuring,” he told her as he sat back down on the chair and tugged her down next to him. “What do you feel like doing? You want to go for a swim?”

“No, maybe later. For now, I just want to relax with you,” she told him as she rummaged around in her bag. “But first, take off your shirt so I can rub some sunblock on you.”

He tugged his tank over his head and didn’t miss her eyes roving over him as he turned his back to her.

“Rub away,” he told her. “I’ll never turn down your touch.”

She moved to her knees on the lounger chair and hovered over his back as she squirted a handful of lotion into the palms of her hands.

Dany started at his shoulders, moving her fingers in slow circles and he sighed in bliss. She slipped down to his biceps and he flexed automatically under her hands.

He had to concentrate on keeping his breathing even as she moved her slick hands around to his chest and he felt her soft breasts brushing against his back.

She squirted more lotion into her palms and moved to his flanks, circling her arms around to his front as she hugged him from behind. Her hands moved over the hard planes of his abdominal muscles and she pressed a kiss into his shoulder.

Jon turned his head and caught her lips with his and they forgot all about the lotion as they got lost in one another.

Her tongue started brushing his so he grabbed her and brought her forward to lie across his lap. Her lotion slicked fingers trailed up the sides of his neck and she started raking her nails through the rough beard of his jaw as they teased each other.

He pulled back from her, trying to catch his breath. He had to keep remembering they were in public and it wasn’t a good idea to let things get too out of hand.

Jon smiled down at her, lying across his lap and hugged her a little closer. “How long do we have to stay here before we can leave?”

She pulled up to a sitting position. “Are you antsy to leave already? I thought Theon was one of your best friends?”

He gave her an earnest look. “Trust me, Theon would wholehearted understand if he knew why I can’t wait to get home tonight,” he quipped. “In fact, I think he’d probably be proud of me.”

Dany moved to sit in her chair, facing the water and he watched as she stretched her body out like a cat. “We’ll stay until at least dinnertime, then we can leave. We’ll still have the whole evening to ourselves since your parents will be out.”

Satisfied with that, Jon leaned back in his seat as he brought the bottle of ale to his lips for a drink.

“Before you get too comfortable, can you do me?” she asked.

He startled, almost dropping his drink. He turned to look at her and Dany had the bottle of lotion held out, an innocuous look on her face.

He took a gulping swallow of the cool liquid, knowing he’d need it if he were going to be rubbing his hands all over her. Just for good measure, he took a second swallow.

“Sure thing, Dany,” he replied as he put down the bottle and she slid over to make space for him on her lounger.

She handed him the lotion, then gathered her silver hair into a loose bun on the top of her head before securing it. She rolled over on her stomach and Jon immediately let a little grunt slip out from his throat.

She turned her face to look up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. “Everything ok?”

It was already hard enough for him to keep his hands off her, now that she was splayed out in front of him with her backside in full view; he stared at her round ass straining against the material of her bikini.

Unlike the black lingerie she had on the previous night, it did cover her bottom, thank the gods, but not quite completely and the crease of where her cheeks met her thighs teased him temptingly.

He had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing to him and he determined he’d not let her know just how much she was affecting him.

“Everything is fine. I was just getting into position. Bad knees,” he lied to her.

“Poor thing,” she cooed at him. “First, leg cramps and now bad knees. You’re just falling apart, aren’t you?”

He was definitely falling apart, but she didn't need to know. “Life of an athlete,” he replied as he squeezed the coconut-scented cream into his palms.

Jon decided that she wasn’t the only one who could have fun at the little game she was playing and he’d try to see if he could drive her just as crazy as she was doing to him.

He started by rubbing his hands together to warm up the lotion, then he reached for her shoulders, applying a light pressure as he smoothed his palms over her skin. Dany let out a little moan of pleasure and he smiled.

“Did you say something?” he asked. His fingers danced over the nape of her neck, kneading the muscles there.

“No,” she squeaked out, her face hidden in the crook of her arms.

He quickly looked around and when he didn’t see anyone paying them any mind, he leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss in between her shoulder blades, swirling his tongue around before letting his hot breath fan over the area.

He watched as gooseflesh popped up over her skin instantly and she trembled lightly.

He rubbed the lotion onto her back, fingers slipping under the string of her top to slick over the surface. He was thoroughly enjoying not just seeing Dany come undone, but also the opportunity to touch her all over as well.

“Untie me, Jon,” she commanded and the words she spoke and the throatiness of it had him on alert at once.

Now, that’s an idea, he thought as an image of Dany, naked and tied to his bed, flashed before his eyes.

She had lifted her head back to look at him expectantly and he cleared his throat, focusing back at the task at hand. “Untie you? As in your top?” he asked.

“Yes, untie my top so I don’t get tan lines,” she explained to him with a smug little smile.

He gave her one right back. “Gladly,” he told her.

Keeping his eyes on her face, Jon bent down, but instead of using his fingers, he grasped one of the red strings between his teeth and pulled, causing Dany to let out a soft little “Oh” of surprise. Her gaze pierced him, unable to look away.

He untied the bow with his teeth, then went back and using only his tongue, purposely licked her skin as he looped it under the strings until he was able to pull them apart and the whole thing fell open.

It was the most suggestive thing he’d ever done in public and he should have been ashamed at his outrageous behavior. He couldn’t bring himself to give two shits at the moment though, because when he looked into Dany’s eyes, the violet was smoldering with desire.

“You are wicked, Jon Snow,” she murmured at him, to which he threw her a half smile. 

“Just obeying your orders,” he told her with an innocent look.

She turned back around to face the lake in front, her chin in her folded arms and he went back to smothering her with lotion. Now that her back was naked, he found it much easier to glide his palms unobstructed.

Using both hands, he slipped his hands down her sides, his fingers brushing over her ribcage and down to her waist.

He stroked down to the small of her back, thumbs just grazing under the fabric of her bikini bottom to the beginning swells of her ass and he could see Dany’s breathing picking up pace in the rise and fall of her shoulders.

He leaned over her and placed a slow, lingering, open kiss to the crook of her shoulder, right by her neck and Dany let out a little cry. Before he moved away, he made sure to give it a provoking little bite.

Jon sat back up and rubbed beneath her shoulder blades, then moved his hands over to her side and his fingers started to brush the skin on her outer breasts, moving them in tiny little caresses.

He was completely lost in the moment as he sat, enthralled by the feast for his eyes as she spread out nearly naked before him with the feel of her silky skin under his calloused hands.

He was mesmerized by the scent of her hair wafting up to mingle with the coconut-scented lotion. He wondered if he bent over and inhaled down her body, he’d be able to identify the sweet aroma of her arousal as well. Knowing Dany, he didn’t doubt she was already wet for him.

There was something hypnotic about the way his fingers continued to move in circles as they massaged the sides of her breast, inching closer and closer to the center with every swipe he made.

Dany had shifted her face to the side facing him and he could see she was biting her plush bottom lip, trying her hardest to contain her moans.

The waves lapping the shoreline lulled him as they competed to drown out her little whimpers, but a few slipped through to taunt him with their sound. He strained his ears to hear his favorite sounds coming from that lush mouth of hers.

He could feel his own panting breaths and hear the pounding of his erratic heart beating in his chest.

Both hands were digging under her, finger and thumbs still stroking the flesh, and he could almost feel the puckered skin of her nipples underneath the pads now.

Jon wished he could just roll her over onto her back, pull the flimsy pieces of fabric from her flawless body and bury his face between her thighs like he did earlier. He would love nothing more than to properly give her the release she so desperately needed.

The very idea of worshipping her body that way, under the hot summer sun with nothing but the open sky above, was so fascinating he couldn’t keep his lips from spreading into a wide grin over his face.

A very loud and obvious throat clearing sounded beside them, jarring him from his fantasy. He and Dany both looked up at once in surprise.

Standing a few feet away from them stood Robb and Theon. The former was wearing the biggest shit grin and the latter had wide eyed shock all over his face.

Jon realized his hands were still practically groping Dany’s breasts and he hastily snatched them from her body, but not before seeing both of his friends turning their faces away to hide the snickering laughs.

For her part, Dany quickly reached behind her back and re-tied the strings of her top before sitting up and blinking dazedly over at him.

His eyes zoomed down to her breasts and he sucked in a swift breath. In her heightened state of arousal, Dany’s nipples were rock hard and straining against the triangle top in a most obvious manner.

Jon looked up at his friends and shot daggers at them as he saw that not only did they both notice, their eyes were glued to her chest unabashed. He cleared his throat loudly and they both finally tore their gazes away to look at him.

Robb tried, and failed, to suppress his amused grin. “We just wanted to come let you both know the food will be ready soon.”

Theon nodded before cheekily adding, “But if it’s not food you hunger for, we completely understand.”

Jon could feel the flush taking over his face. Theon could not have been any more obvious if he tried.

Squaring her shoulders, Dany looked at him. “I actually need to use the women’s room before we get some food. I’ll meet you at the pavilion, ok?”

He nodded at her as they both stood up and she stepped into her sandals before taking the band out of her hair, shaking her head to allow the locks to cascade back down over her shoulders.

Even that small move had his heart jumping. He was so done for, he thought.

Dany turned and walked away and he watched her leave, before turning back to face his friends.

“Hey! Eyes to me, lads,” he grumbled at them. He knew they were harmless, but he still didn’t want them checking her out.

“Shit, Jon! You and Dany?” Theon asked incredulously. “Seven hells, when did this even happen?”

Jon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He supposes it was fine to tell them about Dany. They were his best friends and he could trust them to not spread it around.

Besides that, he was literally caught red-handed groping her as she moaned in pleasure. It would be pretty hard to deny there was anything going on between them after that.

“I don’t even know when it first began,” he admitted. “I think a part of me always knew she was the only girl I wanted around the time puberty hit. And over the years it just grew stronger until she consumed my every thought.”

He knew he sound like a lovesick maid, but it was the truth. “We actually had our first date last Sunday and she agreed to be my girlfriend, so I guess officially, it began a week ago.”

Despite his embarrassment at being caught, it was a relief to tell them and he felt the grin spreading across his face. He was proud of having her as his girlfriend and didn’t want to hide it any longer.

“It’s about damn time,” Robb told him. “I’m glad you finally took my advice.”

“You knew about it?” Theon asked Robb. “How come no one tells me anything? I thought we were all supposed to be friends?”

“It was so obvious,” Robb answered. “Those two were flirting with one another every time they were together. Anyone with eyes could see, but if you didn’t, Greyjoy, then that’s your own fault.”

“What about your families?” Theon asked Jon. “Aren’t you worried how this will look?”

He shook his head. “I did worry a lot about it, but none of that matters anymore. I don’t give a fuck about what anyone thinks. After the amazing week I've had, I realized nothing can compare to being with Dany.”

Robb grinned at him, extremely pleased that Jon finally listened to his advice.

Theon nodded his head in understanding. “It’s hard to compete with Dany, that’s for damn sure,” he agreed. “Can’t even say I blame you. What guy wouldn’t jump at the chance?”

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Jon answered like the lovesick fool he was.

“So how’d you convince her to give you a shot anyway?” Theon wanted to know. “No offense, but she’s a goddess. And you're you.”

Jon took no offense and chuckled because he knew Dany was too good for him. “Hells if I know, Theon. I still can’t believe she agreed to be mine. Sometimes, I feel like this is a dream and I’m going to wake up all alone again.”

Theon slapped him on the back. “If it’s a dream, then you might as well enjoy it fully before you wake.” He gave Jon a sly look. “And from what Robb and I could see, you’re fully enjoying it. Good man, Jon. I couldn’t be prouder of you!”

Robb laughed and waggled his brows at Jon. “I seem to remember you telling me there wasn’t going to be any fucking going on. I knew you were full of shit, Targaryen.”

Jon blew out a breath. These were his boys, but he wasn’t going to discuss his and Dany’s sex life with them. “I’m not going to tell either of you anything, so you can forget about it.”

“Oh come on,” Theon implored. “You don’t have to give us all the dirty details, unless you want to. She's my friend so I try to behave, but we've all been curious about Dany since we were boys."

He only shook his head at them.

"Fine," Theon said. "Can you at least tell me if she’s everything you always imagined?”

Jon considered for a moment before finally smiling wide. “She’s everything, and more.”

Theon groaned and Robb hissed, while Jon rolled his eyes at them both.

“Wait, so if this started around puberty, that means you’ve been trying to get into her pants since we were thirteen.” Robb pointed out. “Is this why you never joined me and Theon in trying to pick up girls? Were you and Dany hooking up back then?”

“What?” Jon exclaimed. “Of course we weren’t. We were just kids.” Then he thought about their first time when he was sixteen and his face flushed.

Theon and Robb studied him, before Theon started shaking his head at Jon. “Nope, you can’t lie to us. You _were_ fucking around back then. We should've known; you had full access to her 24/7. What a lucky bastard you are.”

Jon knew he had a horrible poker face and he shouldn’t even try to lie to them, as they’d see right through him.

“Once,” he admitted. “It only happened once that last summer and that’s all I’m saying on the subject.”

Theon and Robb both laughed riotously at Jon while he tried to keep his face from turning a darker shade of red.

Robb finally contained himself enough to give Jon a thoughtful look. “So, you’re really serious about Dany then?”

“I’m crazy for her,” Jon confessed with a dopey smile. “She’s all I’ve ever wanted and I know she’s it for me. She’s the one.”

“Then I’m happy for you,” Robb replied. “In fact, I’ve never seen you smile more in my life. I can’t even call you broody anymore."

“I don’t agree with shackling yourself to one woman while you’re still in your prime,” Theon told him. “But if you insist on doing it, then you might as well go for gold and that’s Dany. I’m happy for you too.”

“Thanks, guys,” Jon told them. “That means a lot to us, especially because we haven’t told our parents yet and we’re not sure how they’ll take the news.”

“Don’t worry, Jon,” Robb told him. “We won’t spread this around.” Theon nodded in agreement.

“Since you now know, don’t be upset with us if we duck out early from your party,” he told Theon. “We can’t stay until the end.”

Theon and Robb shared a glance before he turned to Jon. “If I were you, I wouldn’t even have fucking showed up to my party. I’d be too busy with Dany to do anything else.”

“Damn!” Jon bit out. “Now you tell me?”

The three of them walked back to the pavilion laughing. Jon was ready to get some food and find Dany to share the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Jon is no longer in denial. He's all in and can't hide his feelings anymore. What else will he be unable to hide?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts or questions in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> More risque beach activities for these two  
> Enter Val  
> POV Dany/Jon


	16. A Southron Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have fun in the sun Dothraki style. Dany is challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> Here's Part 2 of Theon's Nameday Party. Next chapter will be posted Monday.
> 
> In case you noticed, the chapter count has gone up a bit. We still have a bit of story left to tell, but I also don't want this to keep going forever so I'll do my best to wrap it up at 22 chapters. Fair warning, these last few will probably be in the 8k-10k word range unless I can stop being so wordy and descriptive.

Dany walked out of the stall to wash her hands in the sink. She glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed her skin was returning to normal, cheeks no longer flushed with heat.

Jon’s hands had felt heavenly on her. She was pretty sure that if they hadn’t been interrupted, she'd have allowed him to keep going until she had an orgasm from his touch alone, right there in open view of everyone.

It was so unlike her to engage in such bawdy behavior, but she couldn’t help it. Now that she'd had his touch again, she couldn't get enough.

Yesterday, when she had looked up and saw him peeking at her through the door, his predatory gaze pinned her down and she knew in that moment she'd gladly let him devour her.

And devour her he did.

The things he'd done to her with his mouth alone made her whole body tingle in remembrance. The way he had spread her open and feasted on her, as hungry as a wolf, had left her writhing shamelessly like an animal in heat. 

It made her wonder what else he was planning on doing to her tonight.

Three stalls down, the door swung open and then she and Val locked eyes in the mirror.

"Oh, hi, Daenerys," Val pasted a big smile on her sunny face. She walked over and took the sink right beside hers.

"Hello, Val," she replied politely. 

The other girl swept her eyes over Dany's figure quickly and she saw Val's pretty nose wrinkle just the slightest in derision. 

"I like your suit," she told Dany. "Most girls with such a pale complexion as yours can't pull off red. It makes them look splotchy, but you look great."

Val adjusted the straps of her own bikini, the shade of ocean blue a lovely contrast against her sun kissed skin.

"Thanks," she ignored the subtle put down. And then because she was feeling petty added, "Jon really liked it as well."

The big smile faltered just a tad, before Val's lips curved up again. "You don't have to tell me what Jon likes." She lowered her voice. "He always made sure to let me know exactly what pleased him when we went out. He and I had some great times together."

Dany's eyes flashed in the mirror and she could feel her blood start to simmer.

She knew when she was being purposely provoked and she was determined not to give in. Making her jealous would bring Val too much satisfaction, so she wouldn't allow it.

Making sure to put on her most charming smile, she asked, "And how many dates were there exactly? Three, four? Very impressive."

Val's eyes widened in surprise before she quickly recovered. "That's true," she nodded agreeably. "It's not as impressive as how long the two of you've been dating. What's it been? A whole week, two at most?" she asked sweetly.

Dany shot her a look of contempt, no longer bothering with fake pleasantries. "We've been dating for a week, yes, and it's been a wonderful week at that."

She thought back to the week she'd had with him, from their perfect date, to their little outings, to the night before and a true, genuine smile broke out across her face. "Jon is simply amazing. I've never been happier."

"I have to admit I was surprised when I found out about you two," Val said, also dropping all niceties. "Jon is so honorable I didn't think he'd ever be into something as questionable as incest."

She steeled herself, knowing that not everyone would approve of their relationship. She'd have to get used to it, learn how to handle these kinds of comments because Val would not be the last person to point it out.

"What we have goes deeper than that," she told her coolly. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." 

"It's just very out of character for Jon and I wonder if he's considered how this will affect him at the Academy." Val raised a brow at her. "But that probably won't even be an issue. Maybe this is just an itch Jon is scratching."

She threw Dany a smug smile. "You know how these summer flings usually end."

Despite doing her best not to let Val affect her, the words she said snuck under her skin and started to burrow.

When summer ended and they faced reality in King's Landing, would everything fall apart? She knew Jon wasn't just scratching an inch, but a little nugget of doubt started to creep in.

"Are you going to play beach volleyball?" Val asked, drawing her back to the conversation at hand.

"No," she replied distractedly, thrown off by the sudden change of topic.

Val turned from the mirror to face her head on. "It's best if you don't," she told her. "You don't want to go up against me, Daenerys."

Dany stood silently a moment before taking a small step closer to Val. "You misunderstood me, Val. You think it's because I fear you, but that's not the case at all."

She held her gaze steady with Val's. "I've no interest in playing because I don't need to compete with you." She shot her a satisfied smile. "You see, I've already won the game."

They both stared at each other, neither one looking away.

"We'll see about that," Val finally replied. "Just so you know, I never lose."

And with that in parting, she turned around and walked away, the door swinging shut behind her.

Dany leaned up against the sink and closed her eyes, taking a moment to collect herself.

She was used to girls being catty, having been subjected to it her whole life due to her parents forcing her into every competition out there. The subtle insults and threats just came along with the territory.

Everything was underhanded comments and fake smiles. Sometimes, she preferred the male way of just throwing fists around until a winner emerged. It was quicker and required far less energy.

"Hi, Jon!" Dany heard Val's sugar sweet voice exclaim from outside the bathroom. A second later, she heard Jon's voice "Hey, Val, how's it going?".

"It's been an interesting day so far," she told him. "And it's definitely improving now that you're here."

She debated if she should be eavesdropping on their conversation, before making up her mind to continue. It may not be something to be proud of, but who could resist?

Their voices were coming from the window high up on the wall, so she walked over and boosted herself onto the waist high ledge and peeked out.

They were standing a few feet away, facing each other.

Jon gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, a move she knew he did when he was nervous. "Did you see Dany in the women's room?"

"What happened here?" Val asked, ignoring his question. In the next moment, she moved right into his space and reached over to rub her hand over the large bruise on his right chest.

Dany's blood shot up, shocked at the boldness of the other girl touching _her_ Jon in such an intimate manner. 

Before she could move, Jon spoke up. "What are you doing, Val?" he asked. His reached up and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away from his skin. "You know I'm with Dany now."

Val pouted at him and undeterred, wrapped her free hand around his neck. "Forget about her," she purred. "What about us?"

Dany's fingers were gripping the ledge of the window tightly, her heart racing erratically to see what Jon's response would be. 

He pulled away from her embrace and shook his head. "There is no us. We both know there never was."

"Only because _she_ showed up," Val told him. "We were just getting to know each other and then after you found out she was coming here, you blew me off."

Jon sighed and shoved a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for that," he told her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It truly had nothing to do with what a great girl you are, Val."

"I think you're great too," she told him. "That's why I think you and I should go out again. We can have a really good time."

"We can't," Jon shook his head. "I'm crazy about Dany."

From the window above them, Dany bit her lip to hold back a smile. She was crazy about him too.

They stood silently for a moment before she asked him, "If she never came, do you think we would be dating now?"

"Maybe," Jon replied. "Maybe not. But it doesn't matter because you should be with someone who can be completely yours. That was never going to be me and it's not fair to you."

"Why do you have to make this so hard, Jon? Can't you just be an asshole for once?" she asked and they both laughed.

"I'm just being honest with you," he replied. "You deserve better than what I would have given you."

"You know I'm going to King's Landing U so when this whole thing with her falls apart, give me a call," Val suggested.

"That's not going to happen," he told her. "It's serious between us and I don't plan on ever letting her go." 

Dany felt her lips spreading into a smile. She should have never allowed Val to feed her insecurities and make her doubt Jon's feelings. 

Val reached up and quickly brushed her fingers against his jaw before pulling away. "We'll see, Jon. We'll see." Then she gave a laugh and sauntered away.

She watched as Jon turned around and walked into the men's room.

A minute later, she walked out the door to wait for him. 

"Hey, I've been looking for you," he said as he came out and saw her leaning against the wall. 

Before he could say anything further, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jon's arms circled around her and he drew her closer to his chest as their kiss deepened.

Finally pulling back, she looked into his eyes. "I saw you with Val."

Jon's eyes grew wide. "Dany, I swear she came on to me, not the other way around. I didn't want her to touch me, but she did it before I could stop her."

He blew out a breath and grabbed her hands. "I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. Please believe me," he implored.

He was so afraid of her being upset and it just made her feel even more ridiculous that she had ever questioned what they had. "I do, Jon. I not only saw, but I heard everything as well."

His shoulders sagged in relief. "Then you know I meant what I said." He brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed them. "I don't plan on ever letting you go." 

"Good, because the same goes for me," she told him with a little kiss to his chin. "I'll not let her come between us. No one can," she assured him as much as herself. "Now, let's go get some food."

********

After they finished eating, Jon got up to throw their trash away and Dany took another sip of her sparkling water.

They were sitting on their own bench, away from the other guests and Jon had told her that he spilled the beans to Robb and Theon about their relationship. He looked a bit apprehensive, but she assured him he did the right thing.

She didn’t want to hide her affections for him and wanted to be able to hold her boyfriend’s hand in public, like a normal girl her age would do. She didn’t want to hold back any longer and in fact, wanted to shout it from the rooftops how crazy she was about him.

“You ready to go back down to the water?” He held a hand out for her and she took it as he pulled her up from the bench.

“I’m ready to go for a swim.” Dany answered. She could feel the sweat sliding down her back and wanted a chance to cool off. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” he told her. “There’s other parts of the lake that are less populated and I’d love to show them to you.”

Holding hands they walked around the pavilion when they passed by the volleyball game. Arya was on the opposite side, and Dany saw the surprise on her face as she took in their clasped hands before she quickly threw them a smirk.

They grabbed their bags, but decided to leave their chairs by the shoreline and Jon pulled her along as they walked further down the beach. There was a little trail in between some vegetation and they followed it for about half a mile until they pulled up to a clearing.

The beach here was much smaller than the one they came from, and it was semi-hidden between some big boulders offering lots of privacy. There were only a handful of people lounging on the sand and no one in the water.

“Oh, Jon, it’s gorgeous,” she breathed out. “I can’t wait to get in.” The water was so blue and looked refreshing, representing the beauty of the rugged North perfectly.

“You think you can handle the water?” he asked her with a sidelong glance. “It may be too cold for a Southron girl.”

“Hey, don’t forget I grew up in these Northern waters," she reminded him. "I swam in these same lakes and streams, just like you did. I’m more than sure I can handle it.”

He said nothing, only raised his brows in question.

She’d show him she was no pampered city girl, Dany thought. People from the North always touted themselves as so much tougher than those from the South and she wanted to show him she could handle the cold just fine.

They put their stuff down and she kicked off her sandals. Brazenly, she walked to the waters edge, pulling him along behind her, but as soon as her feet touched the water, she hissed out a breath.

“Shit, that’s cold!” she yelped, jumping back from the edge and letting go of his hand so she could back up enough to be sure the water wouldn’t lap at her.

Jon stood with his feet in the water and watched her with a smug smile, not bothered by the cold temperature in the slightest.

She looked at him with shocked wide eyes. “I don’t remember it being this cold when we were kids. We used to swim for hours and I had no problems; I don’t know what’s changed.”

“It’s not that cold,” he told her, splashing the water around with his feet. “You just need the right incentive to jump in like you did back then.”

Dany folded her arms under her breasts, and shook her head at him. “I’m not going in so I guess you’ll just have to swim without me. I’ll wait for you on the sand.”

Jon laughed and shook his head. “Oh no you don’t, Southron girl. You’re tough, remember? You grew up in these lakes and streams, just like me.”

His eyes darkened as he started to prowl toward her.

“Don’t you dare, Jon Snow,” she yelled as she started scrambling away from him. “You better not get me wet!”

“Or what?” he challenged her, a devilish grin on his handsome face.

“Or…. no sex,” she declared, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

His steps faltered and he rubbed his bearded chin, deliberating. They locked eyes for a split second before Jon made an impressive leap and grabbed her before she could even blink.

He quickly scooped her up into his arms and her legs automatically wrapped tight around him as he turned around and started walking them into the water.

“Jon! No,” she cried out between fits of laughter.

As he got in waist deep, she felt the water touching her ass and she tightened her legs around him, her arms pushing on his shoulders trying to boost herself up even higher.

It was no use and the next thing she knew her whole bottom half was submerged in the crystal blue water.

“You see, Dany,” he husked into her ear. “Your problem is that you tried to threaten me with something we both know is a lie.”

“It’s no lie,” she hissed out between gritted teeth. Damn, the water was cold!

Her nipples had turned to hard little points and she hurriedly pressed her chest to his, trying to get as much body heat as possible.

“But we both know it is,” he continued in his Northern brogue. “You want me just as much as I want you.”

“Not anymore,” she lied. “You cooled all my desires by forcing me in this ice bath.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly to stave off the shivers.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to heat you back up,” he murmured, right before taking her mouth with his.

Her protestations died in her throat as she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth. His clever tongue twirled hers and she whimpered in his embrace.

Jon’s hands that were holding onto her back slid down and cupped her ass, then he went one step further by slipping them under her bikini bottom and grabbing her bare cheeks.

“Gods, that feels good,” she moaned as she broke their kiss.

He began rocking her back and forth over his fully erect cock, his large hands squeezing her fleshy mounds in earnest.

He had walked them further out until the water was now chest high and Dany no longer felt the cold. What she did feel was his heavy cock pulsing between them, poking her insistently.

She reached over and pressed kisses all along his jawline before trailing lower and sucking gently on his neck. She trailed her tongue along the column and she could feel the humming vibrations he was making underneath her mouth.

Then it was Jon’s turn to put his mouth on her and he started by biting the skin right underneath her jaw and then hungrily sliding his full lips over the jumping pulse at the top of her collarbone.

Dany threw her head back, giving him full access to whatever he demanded.

“Jon,” she whimpered his name and he let out a growl in answer, his tongue thrusting all along her throat.

She reached between them and palmed his cock over his swim trunks, before she decided to be as bold as him and slipped her hands inside and gripped his thick length.

“Fucking hells, Dany,” Jon panted. “I want you so bad.”

“Not as much as I want you,” she breathed as she continued to move her hand up and down, stroking him.

The buoyancy of the water really became an advantage for them as Jon easily held her with one arm so he could move his other hand to her front as he slipped his fingers inside her bikini and started rubbing her swollen clit.

“Damn, baby, you’re so ready for me,” he observed as his fingers probed her slick folds. He easily slipped his middle finger inside of her and she pushed her face into his shoulder, hiding the bliss that was sure to show on her face.

She glanced over Jon’s shoulder toward the shoreline and saw that they were quite far into the water. Between the distance, she was barely able to make out the faces of the scattering few people on the sand. It seemed that no one paid them any attention.

Jon added a second finger and started pumping them both in and out of her and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder to keep from screaming out. Her muffled moans were spurring them both on and her hand tightened on his cock, pumping and squeezing him faster.

Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her off of him, before he turned her around in the water swiftly. He walked them a few steps into deeper water until the water came up just over her shoulders. She was facing the horizon, her back pressed to his front.

He snaked his hands up and pushed her bikini top to the sides, exposing her breasts openly in the water, making her gasp in surprise. Lifting her up with one hand, his other tugged her bottoms past her hips, pulling them down and she lifted her legs until he slid them off completely.

"You better not lose those," she threatened him to which he chuckled against the side of neck. He shoved his shorts down, then lowered her until she could feel his hard length sliding between her ass and her folds from behind, the hot, velvety feel of it burning her.

She could no longer touch the sand with her toes, instead she was held up by nothing but the hand around her waist and the cock between her thighs.

Her already hardened nipples puckered further in the cold before he ran his warm palm over them, fondling the soft mounds. Clever fingers pulled at the tips, pinching them between his thumb and forefingers.

He glided one hand down the front of her body and when he reached the apex of her thighs, slid his hand in between to fondle her there as well. His hot mouth latched onto the side of her neck, sweeping his lips to taste her skin all over.

He was assaulting her on multiple fronts, using both hands, his mouth, tongue and teeth, all working together to have her writhing in delicious agony against his hard body.

His hips thrust lightly and the movement caused his cock to slide back and forth across her folds, making her pant helplessly in his arms.

In all her life up to that point, she couldn’t remember a time when she had been more turned on. What they were doing broke every rule she held, the salaciousness of being out in the open, exposed, but no one being the wiser went against the very nature of her being.

She was a Targaryen, damn it, and a Targaryen didn’t engage in such obscene behavior in public.

“Jon,” she murmured to him breathlessly. “We are soiling the Targaryen good name.”

He moved that sinful mouth to her ear, biting her lobe. “Then tell me to stop, Dany,” he grunted at her.

He moved his hand off her breast and cupped her chin, pushing her face up so he could steal a kiss to the side of her mouth. “Say it. I dare you.”

His wet tongue darted out and slicked over her lips.

“Don’t stop,” she panted into his mouth before licking him right back. “Fuck the Targaryen good name.”

Jon smiled against her lips.

He started rubbing her clit between his thumb and forefinger, the same as he was doing to her nipple and she started panting harder.

“Come for me, Dany,” he whispered in her ear. “I want you to let go.”

She wanted to, but not by herself. His stiff cock was poking at her and she knew he needed a release just as much as she did.

She pulled her top back into place and quickly rolled herself in the water until she was facing him again. He was confused for a second, until she kissed his mouth quickly and mumbled, “I want to come with you.”

He nodded at her and she reached down to grab his cock again. It was throbbing in her palms and even harder than it was a moment ago.

They had been playing with each other for the last few hours. He was so close already; they both were.

He snuck his hand back down to her slick opening and started rubbing her briskly and she pumped him in her hand.

They were both panting and she looked up into his eyes, seeing the fire flaming in the grey depths as they both were pushed to the brink. Jon captured her mouth with his and as he did so, they both fell together, falling as one over the precipice.

He absorbed her cries and she took in his moans and they continued moving their hands furiously under the water until finally, Dany broke first with a wrenching cry as she pushed off his mouth and into the crook of his neck.

Jon moved his hand from her and wrapped both arms around her back. She wrapped hers around his neck, then did the same with her legs around his waist, as she pressed her face to his chest. Both of them were breathless and panting heavily.

They laid together in the water, holding tight to each other, their hearts beating in rhythm.

As much as she loved their sexual activities, she loved the intimacy of the moments afterward the most.

There was such a peace that took over her in the afterglow of their lovemaking that she had never known before. She felt connected to him on a deeper level than any other time.

She looked up into Jon’s face and he was smiling, his eyes closed.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” she asked him. She felt quite sated herself and would gladly just let the current drag her away if possible.

He shook his head lazily. “No, but if I did and drowned, it would totally be worth it.”

She chuckled at him. “Don’t you dare. I just barely got you back; I’m not prepared to lose you again.”

“Don’t worry, Dany. I’m not going anywhere,” he told her, eyes still closed. “There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here by your side."

They were lying so content with each other that it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him she loved him, but she hesitated.

What if he wasn’t ready to say it back? What if he was happy with where they were at and her saying it forced this to move faster than he was ready for? Didn't she vow that she wasn't going to do anything to screw it up this time?

Plagued by fear, she decided she didn’t want to risk it.

The moment was getting too heavy, forcing her to face her cowardice and she wanted to lighten the mood. “By the way, I told you I could handle the cold just fine.”

Jon snorted a laugh and opened his eyes to peer down at her. “Only because I kept you warm the whole time. Face it, Southron girl, you may be a dragon, but you’ll need to stay close to me if you want to keep that fire burning.”

She gave him a naughty smile. “That’s the problem, Jon; no matter how much you douse that flame, the embers still burn hot."

She watched as his eyes smoldered with desire, the fire reigniting in the depths. "Even now?" he asked.

"I'll tell you a secret," she whispered as she leaned in closer to his ear. "It never goes out. I find myself always enflamed when I’m around you. "

He let out a tortured groan. "Let's leave, Dany. Just jump in my car and drive home right now."

Throwing him a scandalized look, she shook her head. "I can't leave the water because I don't have any bottoms on." She shifted down his body until she could feel his cock, which was starting to harden again. "So we're just going to have to go with plan B."

Quickly, their lips sought each others again and she smiled, certain Jon no longer cared about leaving.

********

An hour later, wrapped in their towels, they finally dragged themselves back to the first beach. They dumped their bags to the ground and lay down on their loungers.

Jon was feeling relaxed and utterly exhausted. They had enjoyed themselves in the water some more and he couldn’t quite believe that he and Dany had been so risqué in their behavior.

It was very out of character for the two of them to shuck propriety aside the way they did. It felt freeing to be able to throw caution to the wind and just enjoy being together.

He turned to look at her and she was laying on her stomach, her face turned toward him but her eyes closed. She was as spent as he was.

Jon closed his eyes, deciding that a little nap was well deserved after the fun they'd had.

He didn’t know how long he was out for, but when he awoke some time later, the sun was definitely lower in the sky and Dany was nowhere to be found.

He sat up and stretched, working the kinks out of his back muscles. His throat was dry so he got up and walked toward the pavilion to see if he could find something to drink.

As he got closer, he saw a large group of guys gathered around the beach volleyball court and saw a flash of red when the crowd parted a bit. Jon pushed his way through and instantly saw why the crowd was so enraptured.

Across the court from him, Dany stood as tall as she was able to, all five feet two inches of her, with a determined look on her face as she did a jump serve across the net. Arya stood in front of her, ready to take on any balls that came her way.

Their opponent appeared to be Val and her sister Dalla. Even though the two sisters were slightly taller than Dany and Arya, they didn’t seem have much of an advantage.

Jon nudged the guy next to him, Dickon Tarly, who was a year younger than him and Sam’s little brother.

“What’s going on here?” he asked Dickon.

“Crazy game of volleyball, Jon,” he answered. “Val challenged Arya and the girl in red to a game and they’ve been going hard at each other for the last half hour.”

“What’s the score?” he asked.

He didn’t know how good Val and Dalla were, but they’d have to be excellent if they wanted to beat Dany and Arya. Their combined stubbornness and determination alone was enough to win them the game.

“Your cousin’s team is down by 2 points. Right now it’s 15 to 17 and first team to 21 wins,” he answered.

Jon watched as the serve Dany made was still at play. It sailed over back to their side, where Dany was able to hit it up high and Arya jumped up to spike it over the net, causing Dalla to overstep and miss the ball.

Dany and Arya slapped high fives to each other, before Dany jogged back to her place and served again.

Jon watched the crowd and noticed Robb and Theon standing across the court from him and the rest of the spectators were mostly all male.

He didn’t think that the majority there were genuinely interested in a girls volleyball game. Rather, they enjoyed watching Dany bounce around the court in her skimpy suit.

If he was being honest, they probably were just as interested in watching Val run around in her bright blue bikini as well, but he didn’t care about that. Arya had on a swim shirt over her bathing suit and Dalla had on shorts and a tank top, so he knew the guys were probably there to check out the other two.

“Damn, baby, slow it down a bit,” a guy next to Jon remarked and his friends laughed.

He turned to look and it was one of the Frey brothers, he forgets which one, as there were about fifteen of them.

He followed their line of sight and caught Dany taking a moment to slip her fingers underneath the back of her suit, adjusting the material back into place, which had ridden up when she jumped to return the last serve.

He scowled, not liking the way they were objectifying her. Dany was a knockout for sure, but she was also more than just tits and ass and a pretty face.

He knew that she participated in competitive sports for years. She was an accomplished dancer and equestrian when she was younger and in high school, she’d been on the swim team, tennis team and most recently track and field.

She had also played on the junior varsity volleyball team.

He’d never had the opportunity to watch any of her events so he hadn’t been able to cheer her on. Jon wasn’t going to pass up the chance now to be her biggest supporter.

Every time she and Arya connected with the ball, or hit an ace or handled a serve, he made sure to cheer loudly.

They continued back and forth until Dany and Arya were able to even up the score at 19-19.

He put his fingers to his mouth and gave a blaring whistle when Dany did an attack move and smashed the ball into the opposite court in a smooth downward hit that neither Val nor Dalla were able to catch.

That win brought the game to match point, at 20-19.

Dany had the ball, ready to serve. Her eyes roamed the crowd and when she landed on him, he silently mouth ‘You’ve got this’ to her.

She nodded slightly in acknowledgement before turning her focus back to the front. Her eyes hardened, her jaw set and he had no doubt she and Arya would win the game.

The ball sailed over the net, where Val spiked it back.

“Mine,” Dany called out to Arya as she reached forward and hit it up in the air. Arya tracked it with her eyes, before hitting it back toward Dany.

Jon sucked in a breath as she eyed the ball and hit the shot solidly, sending it soaring over the net to an open area on the opposite side.

Val made a mad dash for it, but so did Dalla and they almost collided, which caused both of them to pull up short and the ball bounced off the ground.

“We won!” Arya screamed in excitement, running up to Dany and the two hugged and jumped up and down exuberantly.

“Quick, where’s my phone,” the Frey guy asked. “I gotta get a video of her bouncing.”

Jon abruptly turned around, just as Frey pulled his phone from his back pocket and held it up.

“Put your fucking phone away,” Jon snarled as he reached up to block the shot.

“What’s your damn problem, Jon?” he asked, lowering the phone down to his side.

Before Jon could answer, Dany was calling his name. He turned around just in time to catch her as she jumped into his waiting arms, squealing in delight.

He wrapped his arms around the back of her upper thighs, holding her up and over him, neither one caring any longer that they were in full view of all his family and friends.

He tilted his head back to look up at her and she was beaming down at him. She’d never looked more radiant and he was so proud of her.

“Congratulations, Stormborn. I never had any doubt you’d win.”

She grabbed his face in her dainty hands and pulled his lips to hers in a passionate, celebratory kiss. She slipped him some tongue, no doubt feeling emboldened after their steamy encounter in the water earlier.

He returned it just as fervently as they continued kissing and around them he could hear some raucous cheering and someone shouted out ‘Get a room!’ that sounded an awful lot like Theon.

She finally pulled back and smiled down at him and he slowly lowered her back on her feet.

“I’m so proud of you, Dany,” he told her as he bent forward and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before stepping back.

Behind Dany, he saw Val walking up to them. Jon jutted his chin toward her back and Dany turned around.

“Congratulations, Daenerys,” Val told her.

“Thank you,” she replied.

Val's eyes flicked to Jon briefly before landing back to Dany. “I’ve got to say you definitely took me by surprise."

“I don't back down when someone is trying to take the game from under me," Dany's eyes also flicked to him before meeting Val's again. "It's mine and I _will_ fight for it."

"Yes, I can see that," Val replied. "I honestly didn’t think you were a serious contender, but you put up one hell of a fight."

Dany fixed her will a pointed stare. "Now that you know how fierce of a player I am, I hope you'll know not to go up against me again." She cocked one eyebrow. "The game is over, yes?"

They stared at each other for a moment as Jon looked between them. He could see them assessing one another silently. 

Finally, Val nodded.

"It's over," she conceded. After a brief hesitation, she continued. "I'm sorry for all the trash talking I did. I'm not used to losing and maybe got a bit carried away."

"I appreciate you saying that," Dany replied. "I know you really wanted the win, but you're being a good sport about the loss.”

"I guess the better woman won in the end." Val smirked as she eyed him. “Enjoy your prize,” she told Dany before she turned around and strolled away.

Dany turned her gaze back to him and he shot her a quizzical look. “What was that all about?” he asked.

He got the distinct feeling they were having some kind of mysterious female conversation that went right over his head.

She giggled. “I’ll explain later,” she told him. “For now, let’s just say that Val and I came to an understanding.”

As Jon looked around them, the crowd was starting to disperse. He caught the eye of the Frey guy and he at least had the fortitude to look away sheepishly.

Arya came bounding up to them, a huge smile on her face. When she got close enough, she punched Jon in the arm, quite hard too.

“I knew that’s why you had that goofy grin!” she exclaimed. “How did I not see this sooner? Wait until I tell Sansa; she’s going to be so pissy she’s the last to know.”

“You can tell Sansa, but don’t say anything to your parents,” Jon warned. “I haven’t even told mine yet and I don’t want them to find out from yours.” That would just be the absolute worst and would ruin his plan of sitting them down calmly to discuss it. 

“Fine, fine,” Arya grinned. “I’ll only tell Sansa. She’s going freak out when she hears.”

Robb walked up to them. “Everyone is going down toward the bonfire at the beach. If you want some cake, I suggest you hurry.”

“Let’s go get some cake,” Arya said as she hurried down with Robb.

He and Dany followed behind and he swung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He placed a kiss to her hair and looked toward the beach where most people were already gathered.

It was the golden hour, the time of day before sunset when the whole sky lit up in a brilliant array of colors. He could see the horizon painted red orange and the soft lighting painted Dany an even more impressive shade of beautiful.

They reached the rest of the party and everyone was seated around the bonfire, talking quietly in small groups as they waited for the cake to be brought down.

Jon sat down on the sand behind the others a bit and before Dany could sit beside him, he tugged her hand until she was seated in his folded lap.

He pecked a kiss to her cheek before wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. She linked their fingers together in her lap.

It had been a perfect day, as he was finding all his days with her to be.

Ever since she had come waltzing back into his life, his heart had felt lighter and he just felt an overwhelming sense of joy being in her presence.

Looking at her with the sun at her back, the firelight dancing in her eyes, he decided he couldn’t wait anymore. He needed to tell her how much he loved her.

“Dany,” he whispered in her ear.

She shifted in his lap to look at him, a brilliant smile on her face, her dimple showing through.

His heart was pounding and he reached up and tucked a stray strand of silver behind her ear. He decided he’d just say what was in his heart.

“How is it possible that you look even more beautiful in this light? You continue to take my breath away.”

Her smile deepened and she reached a hand up to brush against his jaw. He captured her fingers in his and brought them to his lips for a kiss.

“I’ve been so happy since you’ve been back in my life, but the last few days have been just amazing,” he told her. “And today,” he gave her a little kiss on her shoulder. “Today has been perfect.”

He took a deep breath. “I want to let you know-“

“Happy Nameday, Theon!”

They both turned their heads to look and someone had carried down a huge sheet cake with lit sparklers on it. Everyone broke out into ‘Happy Nameday’, with Jon and Dany joining in.

By the time the song was over, there was boisterous noise coming from the revelers and the mood had shifted from romantic to rowdy.

He sighed and decided he missed the opportunity, but it didn’t matter. He knew he loved her and he’d tell her at the next perfect moment.

********

They stayed and had some cake, then decided it was time to leave. Jon collected their belongings from the shoreline while Dany and Arya said their goodbyes, as well as accepted lots of congratulations on a game well played.

They walked to the bathrooms, where there were separate men and women’s washrooms and they quickly showered off the lake smell from their bodies before they all changed back into regular clothes.

The sun was just dipping under the horizon as they pulled onto the main road toward home.

“So, now that we’re alone, can you tell me how you and Arya got roped into a game of volleyball with Val?” he asked her.

“Oh, you missed everything,” Arya interrupted from the backseat. “Dany was walking from the bathroom back to the beach when Val spotted her and started trash talking her to Dalla.”

“Trash talking?” he asked in confusion. “What did she say?”

“That you were just bored and looking for a fling and that she didn’t believe you were serious about dating your own family. She said you’d probably dump her by the end of summer because Dany was nothing but a pretty face. She didn’t know that Dany was also my friend or she would've never said it within earshot of me.”

“She said all that?” Jon asked incredulously. “Since when did Val become an expert on me? She doesn’t even know me well enough to know what I want.”

“Jon, she’s just jealous of Dany,” Arya explained, like he was dense. “She’s still sore that you dumped her earlier in the year.”

“I didn’t dump her,” he said defensively.

At Dany’s raised eyebrow he was quick to add. “Only because we were never official. We went out on a handful of dates, Dany. She called me a few times after that and I told her that I was really busy with work and getting ready for my move to King’s Landing. That was it. I hardly call that dumping her.”

“Anyway,” Arya went on. “I told her Dany was more than just a pretty face and that you wouldn’t be serious about someone just for that reason alone. Then she said all Southron girls were the same and would just toy with your heart before she breaks it.”

Arya was getting excited and really began speaking animatedly. “Then I said Dany wasn’t really a Southron girl; she practically grew up in the North with us. Val and Dalla laughed like it was the funniest thing they ever heard. That’s when Dany walked by the court and Val challenged her to a game, saying a Southron girl wasn't tough enough to win against her."

“That’s right,” Dany confirmed. “I just knew I had to beat that girl’s ass once and for all. In fact, I had to fight for your hand, Jon.”

She and Arya both giggled and Jon just rolled his eyes. “You make me sound like a damn maid.”

“Don’t worry,” Dany told him. “It was my duty and honor to fight for your good name. I couldn’t let her think that you were so superficial and shallow, just wanting a pretty trophy on your arm.”

“It’s true,” Arya said as she giggled. “If you want a pretty trophy, then all you need to do is carry around a mirror with you. No one is prettier than you, Jon.”

That got her and Dany bursting into fits of laughter as they exchanged thoughts on all the reasons why he was so pretty.

Jon didn’t get it. He’d been called pretty all his life, but it was the last word he’d ever use to describe himself. It was quite embarrassing and he wished people would choose a better term. He’d accept ruggedly handsome.

Soon, they were pulling into their neighborhood and as he drove up to the house, he saw a strange car in front of the driveway. He was just about to ask Dany if she recognized the car when Arya piped up.

“Oh, that’s the friend I told you about, Jon. He’s here to pick me up so we can hang out.”

Right. He had totally forgotten that Arya was going on a date with her ‘boyfriend’ tonight.

“Remember, Jon,” Arya implored him. “You promised you’d be nice to Gendry so don’t go scaring him off.”

What an unusual name Gendry was, he thought. He wondered if he’d met him before because that name sounded familiar, but he racked his brain and couldn’t place it.

Jon had the feeling it should be important, but he didn’t know why.

As soon as he put the car in park, Arya shoved the door open and practically ran out to see him.

Dany leaned closer to him. “According to Sansa, Arya is crazy about him. He’s her boyfriend.”

Jon frowned. “I don’t like the idea of her dating already. She’s way too young for that.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “She is not. She’s fifteen and practically a woman. Arya’s not the little girl with mussed up hair and dirty face anymore.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jon groaned. “I just want her to stay my little sister forever.”

“I know. A part of me feels exactly the same way. I’m not ready to see her dating either, but little sisters grow up,” Dany reminded him. “And as someone who is a little sister, I can tell you that we hate to be treated like a child.”

Jon sighed. “I know you’re right, but it’s hard to let go.”

“I know that even now, Rhae still struggles to see me as a grown woman. He probably prefers to think I’m still a maid,” she said with a chuckle. “And as you’ll recall, I was technically still fifteen when I lost my maidenhead to you. Same age as Arya.”

“You were two months from sixteen, so older than Arya,” he pointed out.

Then suddenly a thought dawned on him. “Oh, gods,” he hissed. “This boy is going to want to have sex with her.” The idea was enough to make him queasy.

“Most likely, yes,” Dany answered. “But Arya is tough and can handle herself. She won’t do anything she doesn’t want to.”

That was true, Jon realized. Arya wouldn’t be pushed into doing anything she didn’t want to and he was quite relieved.

“Although,” Dany continued, “I was the one who seduced you, so you shouldn’t rule her out just because she’s a girl.”

Jon looked at her in surprise. “You think you seduced me?” he asked. “All these years I’ve always thought I seduced you.”

She laughed. “What would make you think such a thing? I’m the one who knocked on your door, remember? I’m the one who practically begged you to be my make out partner.”

“Yes, I remember all that,” he told her with a wistful smile. “But you only wanted to kiss. I’m the one who started kissing you all over. I should have stopped us sooner, knowing where it was leading, but I was too far-gone and truthfully, I just didn’t want to stop. You were so innocent and I’m the one who seduced you with my moves.”

She gave him a look of pity. “Oh, my sweet Jon Snow. By the time you opened that door to me, I already had you.” She kissed his nose affectionately. “You didn’t know it at the time, but you didn’t stand a chance.”

“Still don’t,” he murmured as Dany opened her car door and got out.

He followed and they walked to the trunk and started pulling their bags out. Arya and Gendry were still standing under the streetlight by his car talking and he could see her giggling up at him.

“So, did Sansa say how Arya met this Gendry kid? Do they go to school together or something?”

Dany swung her beach bag over her shoulder. “They do, but that’s not how they met.”

Jon grabbed the chairs out and placed them on the driveway.

“In fact,” Dany said, “you may actually know him. Sansa said they met at that training gym you go to all the time. Arya used to tag along…”

Dany continued to talk, but Jon was no longer listening as everything fit into place, like the last puzzle piece. Gendry.

He was there the night Jon fought Ramsay.

Arya’s words coming back to him clear as day, _‘Even I made some money on your fight tonight. My friend Gendry had no idea what kind of fighter you were going to be and I may have let him think you weren’t any good.’_

Jon closed his eyes. Shit.

When he opened them, Arya and Gendry were walking up the driveway toward him and Dany. Of course they were, he thought.

He could feel his perfect day with Dany start to slip through his fingers like the sand on the shore they had spent the day lounging on.

“Jon, Dany,” Arya began. “This is my friend Gendry that I was telling you about. Gendry, this is my favorite cousin Jon and his girlfriend Daenerys.”

Gendry reached a hand out to shake first Dany’s hand, and then his. Jon already knew what would come out of his mouth before he spoke.

“White Wolf, I mean Jon, it’s a pleasure. I’m a huge fan of yours, but I’m sure you already knew that. You’re quickly becoming a legend now,” Gendry’s eyes were huge with excitement.

Maybe he could still salvage this, he thought. Maybe if he could quickly shut down Gendry’s admiration, he could perhaps-

“Oh, so you’re a football fan too?” Dany asked and Jon knew in that moment, without a doubt, that he was fucked.

“I do like football, but I moved here just six months ago so I never got to see him play in a game.” Gendry shook his head. “I’m a fan of White Wolf for his fighting.”

Jon looked at Arya and she looked at him, realization dawning in her identical grey eyes.

“Fighting? I didn’t know you were known for that as well, Jon,” Dany playfully teased him. “My boyfriend is a man of many talents.”

“Oh, yeah,” Gendry agreed. “After the bloody beat down he delivered to Ramsay last Sunday, it’s all anyone can talk about.”

Jon watched her face as the realization of his words dawned on her. Dany’s eyes met his and he saw it change from sparkling with humor to flashing with betrayal in an instant.

He stood helpless as she turned and asked Gendry. “Jon fought Ramsay? Ramsay Bolton?”

Gendry nodded excitedly. “We had never seen anyone be taken down that savagely either; it was epic. It was basically a street fight; Ramsay was a mess by the end of it and two guys had to help him even get up. Jon cut his face open, his nose was broken, missing teeth, and lip busted. There was blood everywhere!”

Gendry, none the wiser, kept on enthusiastically. “He was already knocked out cold and Jon kept on pummeling him. The only reason he didn’t kill him was because he had to be dragged off. In fact, there’s a video of it around if you want to see it,” he told her.

“There’s video evidence?” Dany asked in a strangled voice.

“Of course,” Gendry shrugged. “Now I know why they call him White Wolf because he truly was a beast."

Gendry gave her a beaming smile. "You should really be proud of him, Daenerys. Everyone knows he beat Ramsay Bolton’s ass for you.”

“Dany,” Jon began.

She turned furious eyes on him and Jon could do nothing, but close his own and wait for the shit storm to hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gendry! He's just enamored with White Wolf and had no idea he just woke the dragon(s). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Dany beating Val, girl style. She's too classy to get into a real catfight so everything has to be more subtle. 
> 
> Please do a me a favor. As I begin to wind down this story, I'd love to know your thoughts so far. Let me know what you like, hell, if you hated something, let me know too (but be nice about it). As a writer, it'll help me improve as I get ready to write my next Jonerys fic. Whether you think the chapters were too long, or not long enough. Maybe you think there's too much smut, it's too descriptive, or need more. Do you want more angst, less fluff? Or reverse that. 
> 
> If you binged this whole thing or were here from day 1, I still want to know. Yes, even if you're reading this 5 years from now. 
> 
> If you've never commented before, don't be shy. You've read this far, you might as well let me know your opinion because I know you've got one. If you don't want me to respond back, then just comment and tell me no response needed and I'll leave your anti-social self alone 😜
> 
> For my regular commenters, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your comments feed my soul 💕
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> The shit hits the fan  
> POV Dany


	17. Let Us Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dragon vs. DragonWolf as Dany finally learns Jon's big secret. Bring on the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted Wednesday.

Arya cleared her throat nervously. “Gendry, it’s getting pretty late and I think we should leave now. Jon and Dany have better things to do than stand around talking to us.”

Gendry looked surprised as he was just getting worked up. “Oh, ok.” He looked at Dany apologetically. “I guess we should probably get going. It was nice meeting both of you.”

Dany gave him a tight smile and politely waved to him as Arya practically dragged him toward his car. A second later, they watched as the taillights disappeared from sight.

“Dany,” Jon spoke in a low voice.

She spun toward him, her temper firing up. “I can’t believe you, Jon Targaryen. You gave me your word!”

“I’m sorry,” he told her.

He quickly reached and pulled her into his arms. “Please, Dany, we’ve had a perfect day. Let’s go inside and we can talk about everything.”

She wished she could just stay in his arms and let him make everything right again. Whatever excuse he gave, it couldn't undo it, so she pushed out of his embrace.

“You can’t charm your way out of this,” she seethed angrily.

Before he could respond, she turned on her heels and stalked toward the house. No matter how upset she was, she wasn’t going to put on a show for the whole neighborhood.

Digging the house key from her bag with shaking hands, she unlocked the door and was nearly accosted by an exuberant Ghost. 

“Hey, Ghosty,” she murmured quietly to him, ruffling the fur around his ears. "C’mon, I need to let you out.”

They walked through the house and Ghost bounded through the back door, running around to do his business and sniff bushes.

Dany could feel her pulse beating fast, the blood rushing through her ears and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

She was familiar with her temper and she didn’t want to say anything she would regret, but oh, it was going to be near impossible to rein it in this time.

He had promised her, sealed it with a kiss, then dropped her off at home like all was well. But while she had been out with his mother, he had been out there beating another man to unconsciousness, and then came back home like everything was fine.

She couldn’t believe they had spent a whole week together and he had acted like nothing was amiss. The whole time they were on their perfect date, he had been harboring his little secret.

The betrayal left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She heard Jon’s quiet footsteps entering the kitchen. Her back was turned, but she could see his reflection in the pane of glass beside the open back door.

The entire day up to this point had been so wonderful. She had never felt closer to him and now there was a chasm between them. She didn’t know how to get them back on the same side again.

She waited, wanting to gather her thoughts before speaking.

“Dany,” Jon said hoarsely. “Can you turn around and look at me, please?”

She waited a beat as she took a deep breath before she swiveled to face him.

They stared at each other silently, standing on opposite sides of the table from one another. There was wariness in his eyes as he waited for the inevitable eruption; he was familiar with her temper.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Jon started.

“You’re sorry?” she cut in incredulously. “You are sorry? The only reason you’re sorry is that you got caught." 

He hurriedly walked over until he stood in front of her.

“Yes, I’m sorry," he said pleadingly. "You know I’d never do anything to hurt you." 

"If I had known Gendry was going to blurt it out the way he did, I would have told you everything first,” he told her.

She could feel her blood simmering, just underneath the surface. “But you didn't, did you, Jon? Instead, I had to hear it from someone else!” she exclaimed.

The statement mocked her as a fool as it jeered at her insistently. 

“I screwed up. I should have just been honest with you from the start.” He looked at her imploringly, contrition written all over his face. “Dany, please believe me, this was the last thing I wanted.”

She folded her arms and gave him a look of disbelief. “I find that hard to believe. I think the last thing you wanted was for me to find out, period."

She pierced him with a sharp gaze. "Were you ever planning to tell me the truth?”

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet and she could see his hands flexing by his side, but when he looked at her, his gaze was steady.

"If you had asked me about it, then yes. If you never did, then no," he replied, which only stoked the flames of her anger even more. "I hated hiding this from you and I should have never done it."

“You say you hated it, but it looks like you went out of your way to conceal all of this from me," she pointed out. "Even dragging your cousin into it by swearing her to secrecy."

Jon heaved a sigh and walked out onto the back porch, staring into the darkness as he leaned against the railing.

“I didn’t force Arya to do anything,” he told her. “She and Robb saw the whole thing and they volunteered not to say anything because they knew I had good reason to do it.”

Of course Robb knew as well, she thought. It seemed everyone knew about it, but her.

She strode out, her footsteps creaking on the wooden deck and he turned around to face her.

“Did they know you made a promise to me too?" she asked, her voice rising in agitation. "And did they know you broke that promise? Or do they find the idea of the honorable Jon Targaryen breaking an oath impossible to believe?”

Jon’s face flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment, she didn’t know.

“Aye, they knew I broke an oath," he admitted. "I told them I made a promise and I broke that promise. I didn’t lie to them.”

She snorted in derision. “No, you only lie to me!" she declared bitterly.

Jon's face instantly darkened at her proclamation, but she could feel her resentment building up and bubbling over so she didn't care.

"We're trying to build a relationship here, but how can I even trust someone who lies to me?” she fumed at him.

That got a reaction out of him. He stalked angrily over until he stood before her.

“I broke a promise, Dany, I fully admit that. I should have never made a promise I couldn’t keep," he bristled.

"But don’t you make me into a liar!” he told her, his stormy grey eyes flashing.

He abruptly turned around and strode back toward the railing, his hands gripping the the wooden posts tightly. 

Jon took a deep breath and looked at her. “You know that’s not me, Dany," he said, his voice much calmer. "You know you can trust me; you’ve always been able to."

She looked away, unable to face the hurt in his eyes.

He continued on. "I know I fucked up, but don’t take this one thing and use it to base our whole relationship on it.”

Dany’s face flushed in shame. Despite her anger, a part of her knew he was right.

She walked over to the wooden railing opposite him and looked out into the warm summer evening. She could still see Ghost running around, chasing imaginary critters into the bushes.

“But you did lie to me,” she accused him, much calmer herself. “You’ve been lying to me all week."

She thought back to the bruises on his body and she couldn’t believe how naive she was to not put two and two together.

"When I asked about those bruises, you said you got them fighting at the gym," she reminded him hotly.

He glanced sideways at her. “I did,” he told her defensively. “That’s where I fought Ramsay. I just didn’t tell you who it was against.”

“Don’t think you can get off on a technicality with this,” she huffed out as she turned to face him. “You knew exactly what I was asking.”

“I’m not trying to get off on anything,” Jon told her. “We were doing so well and I just didn’t want to have this fight with you.”

She folded her arms underneath her breasts and glared at him. “Well, then you shouldn’t have made me the promise if you knew you were going to break it!” she threw at him.

“You gave me no choice, Dany!” Jon shouted at her in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair. “I knew when I made that promise I might not be able to keep it."

He stood his ground, chest rising steadily. "If you recall, that’s _why_ I refused, but you were being so stubborn about it you forced my hand.”

At her silence, Jon started pacing the length of the porch restlessly.

“You backed me into a corner and the only way I could get you to tell me anything was to agree to your ridiculous terms." He stopped and stared at her accusingly. "It was unfair and you know it.”

He was clenching his fist, working it open and closed in agitation. “I shouldn’t have ever agreed to it. Just like you should have never bloody made me swear it to you in the first place!”

She was indignant and her own fists clenched at her side. “How dare you try and turn this back on me, Jon? I had my reasons for making you swear to me before I told you what Ramsay did!”

“Aye, you did." He nodded his head vigorously. "You say you had your own reasons for doing what you did, but guess what? So did I, Dany! So. Did. I.”

“It’s not the same thing!” she exclaimed in frustration as she pushed away from the railing.

She jabbed a finger at herself. “I did what I did to protect you!”

“Same here, darling!” Jon raised his voice angrily to match hers.

She marched over until she stood before him, refusing to back down.

“Don’t you darling me, Jon Targaryen. What if you had gotten into trouble? Did you ever think of that?” She shouted at him.

“What if Ramsay had filed a police report for assault? He can still do it; it’s not too late. Apparently, there’s video evidence of it.”

She panicked as she thought about all the repercussions that could befall from the fight. What would happen to him?

“Don’t you see?" She implored. "I care about you too much to let you make such a foolish decision just to defend me.”

“You could get kicked out of school before you even start. And where would that leave you?"

She had to make him see how serious this could be. "All your hard work for the last fours years, flushed down the drain. It was so reckless!”

He took a step closer to her, refusing to back down as well as they faced each other head on.

“Guess what, Dany? That’s not your decision to make, it’s mine," he told her emphatically.

"Everything I did, breaking my oath to you, flushing my honor, I did because I'm not going to stand by and allow someone to hurt you. And it’s my choice, whether you like it or not!”

He was really getting riled up now and Ghost came running onto the porch to see what all the excitement was about.

“And I don’t give two fucks about what the Kingsguard Academy has to say about it. If they find out about this and want to kick me out, then so be it." Jon shrugged a shoulder like it was no big deal.

"I’ll figure something else out," he told her. "I don’t care what they say, what my parents say or anyone else for that matter.”

Finished, he looked into her eyes and she could see he meant every word he said. He truly didn't care about what would happen to him and it tore at her heart.

“And that includes me too, doesn’t it?” she shouted angrily at him as tears sprung in her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip hard; she would _not_ cry in front of him.

“My opinion doesn’t mean shit to you!”

She turned on her heels and fled from him. She ran up the stairs and down the hallway into her room.

She shoved her bedroom door open and slammed it closed behind her, the loud sound it made bringing a touch of satisfaction.

A moment later, her door flung open.

“We’re not done yet,” he barked from the doorway of her room.

She swiveled around to face him. "Get out of here, Jon! This is my room and you can't just barge in whenever the hells you feel like it."

“I’m not letting you run away again, Dany," he said as he stalked inside.

She stared daggers at him and she could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"This is our third fight and every single time you always run off before we finish, then something awful happens,” he pointed out.

“I don’t care if we have to lock ourselves in this room for a week. For once, you and I are going to have a fight and we’re going to damn well finish it,” he declared. "Afterwards, you can tell me to go straight to the seven hells if you want, but I'm not leaving before then."

Her breath was heaving as she looked at him.

“Fine!" She stomped over until she stood in front of him. "You want to finish this fight, then let’s have at it.” 

Her whole body was shaking and her stomach was in a mess of knots, but she drew herself to her full height and faced him.

If he wanted to go a few one on one rounds, then so be it and she'd come out swinging.

She pointed her finger at his chest and pushed at him. “I just knew you were going to do something like this and that’s why I made you promise me!"

"Do you have any idea how utterly stupid it was to go after Ramsay? Do you?" she demanded as she pushed at him again.

"Do you know how much trouble you can get into?" she asked heatedly.

He didn't answer her, but stood firmly, watching her face as she continued making her point.

"We’re talking about real problems here, Jon, not just a slap on the wrist. People go to jail for assault."

Her bottom lip trembled at the last part, the idea of him having to face serious consequences for this breaking her heart.

His hands reached out toward her, but he must have thought better of it and dropped it back to his side. He let out a sigh.

“Ramsay’s not going to do shit,” he told her quietly. “I made sure of it.”

“How can you be so sure that he won’t? Do you think you beat such fear into him that he won’t retaliate?” she asked sarcastically.

She wasn’t proud of it, but she really hoped he did beat the fear into Ramsay. If it meant keeping Jon out of trouble, she’d deal with her conscience later.

“I outsmarted him, that’s why,” he told her. “I beat him at his own game, which is what everything is to him. He thinks he’s the master controlling everything, but not this time.”

He shook his head. "This time, I took control."

“What are you talking about? What did you do?” she asked, fear clutching her belly tight.

She held her breath, afraid he would tell her he did something that would get him into even more trouble.

He sighed and walked over to stare out her window into the darkness. She could see his reflection in the glass staring back at her.

“I made sure to challenge him publicly in a cage match so we had as many witnesses as possible that can attest that Ramsay agreed to a fight. I also got him to agree to no referee so that he can’t cry foul later about how badly I beat him.” He turned back to face her and she could see Jon’s eyes shimmering with satisfaction.

“He’s a coward, but he’s not a fool. If I fought him in some back alley, then everything you said could happen."

He walked away from the window and came closer to her. "But I didn’t. There’s a gym full of people who will back up my claim, not his.”

“If he tried to go to the police, he’d be laughed out of Winterfell and he knows it. As a man, he got his ass handed to him fair and square and if he hopes to be able to hold his head up in this town, he’s just going to go lick his wounds quietly.”

For once, she was at a loss for words. It was a damn good plan, brilliant in fact.

Jon made sure to cover all his bases and she exhaled a breath of relief, glad she could at least put away the fear of his imminent arrest and the ripple effect of those consequences aside.

“I appreciate that you so thoroughly thought this whole thing out,” she told him, the worst of her temper fizzling out with his revelation. “But you’re forgetting one thing and it’s that I didn’t want you to have to fight for me in the first place, Jon.”

Ghost had followed them upstairs and had been cowering in the doorway during their whole exchange. Sensing the tension in the air, the dog slowly crept toward Jon; tail swishing low, before nuzzling his hands and licking his fingers in a bid to comfort.

Dany knew he was scared, unused to seeing her with such anger directed at Jon and she tried to calm down. She didn’t want her poor Ghost to start fearing her.

She could feel her temper coming down and his along with it. There was a stillness that settled over the room now, gently cloaking them both in calmness.

“Even though you beat Ramsay in your fight, do you think I would want you to put yourself at risk like that for me?” she asked him in a much quieter voice.

“You don’t understand,” he answered softly as he shook his head at her. “I made a promise to you a long time ago that overrides the one I made last week.”

At her look of confusion, he continued on. “Do you remember when you were thirteen and Joffrey pushed you down?"

Of course she remembered. It was the catalyst that made him teach her how to fight. “I do,” she told him.

He stared into her eyes and she could see his grey eyes framed by long lashes fill with warmth, same as she did back then.

"I made a promise to you that I’d never let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you remember that?”

She nodded, a small smile appearing before she could stop it. She quickly pursed her lips to try and smother it.

But he caught her. At her reaction, Jon allowed his own lips to curve up in return and he walked closer until he stood right before her.

“That promise stood true then and it stands true now, Dany." He ducked his head down until he caught her eye. "I would do anything, fight anyone, lose everything, whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

She sighed, suddenly weary of fighting with him. “I don’t want you to be my bodyguard, Jon. I wouldn’t stop you if you had come upon us in the alley, but that’s not what happened.”

“I made you promise me when I was already safe at that point,” she went on. “There was no need to do anything further, but I already knew when you found out you would try. I just wanted to try and protect you so that you didn’t have to protect me.”

He reached out and tentatively brushed his fingers against her cheek as he lifted her eyes to meet his.

In them, she saw hesitation, but also fear. And behind that, something shining bright as hope.

“After you fought him off, maybe Ramsay would have stopped trying to come after you, maybe he wouldn’t. I’m not willing to take that risk, Dany; never when it concerns you.” Jon shook his head at her.

“I let him know exactly what I’ll do if he ever tries again. It's not a guarantee, but you can’t reason with people like him. He’s like an animal and they only respect fear. I made fucking sure he fears me from now on.”

She watched as his eyes hardened with resolve.

“You can stay mad at me if you must, you don’t even have to like it, but this is who I am." His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "You need to accept that I can never let anyone hurt you and I'll risk everything for you."

She felt her heart pinching because she knew he spoke only the truth. By trying to protect him from his own actions, she was forcing him to be someone he wasn't.

This was always who he was; her foolish, reckless, honorable Jon Snow.

"I don’t regret it, Dany. Not for one second," he told her firmly.

He reached a hand toward hers, not grabbing it, but waiting for her to place it in his. He was letting her decide.

She looked back in his eyes and what she saw made her reach out and link her hand with his.

“I can’t give you an apology for going after Ramsay. I’ll never apologize for that. He deserved that and so much more for what he did to you.”

Jon lifted their joined hands to his lips and placed a small kiss to her fingers.

“However, I’m sorry that I hurt you by keeping this a secret. I should have been honest and you didn’t deserve to find out the way you did."

"You’re my girl, Dany, and I never want to do anything to purposely hurt you." He gave her his half smile. "So, I'm asking you to please forgive me, if you can."

“Why, Jon? Why would you do all of this for me?” she asked him.

She needed him to say it, needed to hear the words from his mouth, not just his eyes alone.

He placed her hand over his heart. It was pounding, just as she knew hers was.

“Because I’m your man." He took a deep breath and the fear disappeared from his eyes. "A man protects the woman that he loves.”

She gave a wobbly smile. “You love me,” she whispered. It was a statement of confirmation.

“I love you, Dany," he told her simply. "I’ve never stopped.”

She felt her throat constrict and she blinked back watery tears as Jon continued.

“For whatever reason, you decided to give me a second chance and I know I don’t deserve it, but I’m taking it. I'll make mistakes, but I promise I'll work everyday to be a man worthy of you.”

A sob broke forth at his words. In all her life, she had never been loved as completely as Jon loved her. No one had ever been as good to her nor treated her like a priceless treasure.

Only him. Always him.

“I love you too, Jon. I have loved you my whole life and I can't be without you again."

She ran her hand up to brush the curls back from his face so she could see his beautiful eyes.

“You've already spent your whole life showing your worthiness to me, Jon. I’m yours.”

He was grinning wide, his eyes sparkling so brightly at her.

Their mouths moved in synch, coming together in a perfect fit.

He grabbed her around the waist and drew her until their bodies lay flushed, holding onto her tightly. She could hear the pulsating beat of her heart in her ears and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Their mouths opened to allow further access and she craved his touch more with every pass his wet tongue stroked over hers.

He pulled hers into his mouth and sucked on it, making a small whimper escape her throat. She responded by pulling that lush bottom lip between her own teeth and playfully biting it.

She felt him smile against her mouth and she pulled her lips away, just enough to whisper, “Take me to bed, Jon.”

He let out a low rumbling growl before lifting her up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She held tightly to his strong shoulders and he walked to her bathroom door, throwing a quick “Stay” to Ghost who had tried to follow them as he walked through and kicked the door shut behind them.

She never stopped kissing him, caressing her lips over to his prickly jawline as he steadily walked them to his bedroom. She kissed the sensitive skin beneath his ear and the hands on her back tightened in response.

She took a whiff of his scent, just at the hollow of his throat. The masculine smell flooded through her and made her mouth water for him.

Jon’s room was dark and he carried her over to the bed before gently laying her down. He pulled back from her and stood up.

She watched as he walked to his desk and switched the small lamp on before turning around and coming back to her.

She sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side, grabbing his shirt and using it to pull him closer until he stood between her legs. She could feel the desire pulsing between her thighs, her skin flushing with heat in anticipation for his touch.

Holding the hem of his shirt, she lifted it off his torso before he pulled if off completely. Next, she inserted her fingers into the waistband of his shorts and tugged them, along with his boxer briefs, down until he was revealed, fully erect and bobbing freely.

He stood naked before her, his body still marred with a few half healed bruises from a week ago. Now that she knew how he really sustained them, her heart clutched painfully to know that he wore them as badges of honor.

For her.

Holding on to his waist, she leaned over and placed a kiss to the one on his rippled abdominals.

She knew he didn’t tell her about what he did because of the broken promise, but she knew it was also because Jon had never been a man to seek credit for doing what he felt was right.

Whereas a lesser man would brag about how they defended their woman, he never sought glory for it. He would do it quietly because of love.

For her.

She brushed over to the one on his side and pressed her lips there as well.

He was her beautiful, brave warrior and that would never change, no matter how much she fought him on it. He was right; even if she didn’t like the idea, she would have to accept that this was just the kind of man he was. He would sacrifice everything.

For her.

She slowly stood up, their gazes locking for a moment before she settled a last kiss on his right chest, right over the fist size ugly green bruise that blemished his pale skin.

Her kisses letting him know she understood who he was.

She traced gentle fingertips over the hurt area and sighed in acceptance.

“For me.”

He lifted her chin until their eyes met again. “For you,” Jon answered. “Anything for you.”

Now it was his turn to undress her and he pulled her Dracarys shirt slowly over her head, just as he did another hot summer night exactly three years ago.

Hands that no longer shook this time, smoothed over her back until his fingers found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it.

He slipped two fingers under the purple straps and slid them off her shoulders slowly, like he was savoring opening his favorite gift, until the lacy cups were peeled off and her breasts lay exposed before him.

Jon’s eyes lit up, his hunger palpable. His tongue darted out and licked his lips in anticipation.

But he had always been a patient man and she knew he hadn’t finished unwrapping her yet.

His rough hands stroked down her ribcage until he reached the waistband of her shorts. Long fingers trailed around the edges, toying with her and she resisted the urge to shove his slow hands aside and strip herself bare for him.

Knuckles skimming her belly, he reached to unbutton her shorts and slid the zipper down. He dropped down to his knees in front of her, sliding his fingers beneath the denim sides and pulled first one side down, then the other, alternating tugs until they slid passed her curvaceous hips and dropped to the carpet at her feet.

Jon held one ankle and she helped by lifting her legs up until he got her shorts freed.

She stood in just her little scrap of purple lace and he stroked those graceful, long fingers of his back up her legs as he caressed up to her thighs. He reached for her hips and gripping her firmly in his large hands, he pulled her to his face.

He breathed her in deeply, chest rising with the movement, eyes closed in bliss. His hands smoothed over to her backside, sliding under the lace to cup her cheeks, massaging the round flesh in his palms.

He circled his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach, the top of his head resting just beneath her breasts.

“I love you so much, Dany,” he spoke in a gravelly voice.

She ran her fingers into his soft curls and gently pulled his head back until he was looking up at her from the underside of her breasts.

“Come show me, Jon. I need you to show me how much you love me. I can’t wait any longer to be completely yours.”

His face broke into a beautiful beaming smile.

Jon placed a kiss to her belly button before hooking two fingers into the lace and dragging it down, the material rolling as he pulled her free of them.

He stood up and looked down into her gaze, his dark irises smoldering with need. She could feel the flames licking at her, the heat intensifying as their eyes held.

She lay on her back and he put one knee on the bed and slowly climbed on after her. He hovered, their eyes locking and she knew hers were brimming with unshed tears. She loved him so much her heart felt near bursting, unable to contain it all.

They shared fervid kisses as she pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her limbs around him. Their bodies pressed together hotly, his skin melting with hers, the heat penetrating to her very bones. She knew she’d never feel the cold again as long as she had him by her side.

Jon swept down to her throat, his mouth open wide to lick and suckle her delicate skin. A delicious shiver ran through her body as he scraped the rough hairs of his beard over her tender skin, tickling her. She could feel those plush lips roaming, constantly tasting every inch of her and she tightened her legs around his waist to draw him in even closer.

Her fingers ran up and down the length of his back, enjoying the way his taut muscles bunched under her palms. As he sucked on the pulse at the base of her throat, she dug her nails into his skin and moaned his name.

His legs were still hanging over the side of the bed so Jon lifted his head up. “Move up the bed some more, Dany. I’ll need space to properly love you.”

She giggled before releasing him. Rolling onto her belly, she turned her back to him as she crawled up his bed on her hands and knees. She had barely made it halfway across when she felt the mattress shift behind her.

His hands traced up the back of her thighs, those fingers dancing over the curve of her spine before he moved to hover over her on his knees. He dropped down, his hands braced on either side of hers as he pressed his chest against her back and placed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

A hand moved to lift her hair away from her neck, exposing it as he trailed his lips over the skin there. Dany threw her head back, shivering under his body, his heated mouth driving her own frenzy needs desperately.

Still braced over her on one hand, Jon reach his other around to her front and fondled her breasts, moving from one to the other, rolling her aching nipples between his nimble fingers.

She could feel the hard ridge of his cock pressing her from behind and she pushed back into him, wanting to let him know she needed him to hurry and take her.

Jon shook his head. “Have patience, love. We have plenty of time to enjoy each other and I want to play with you first.”

True to his word, his mouth fed on her skin, nipping along the curve of her neck as he played with her breasts. She let out a cry as he tugged the peaks with enough pressure to cause just a tinge of exquisite pain.

“Do you like that, Dany?” he husked into her ear. “You like it when I play with your lovely tits?”

“Yes,” she panted out, her eyes closed to the sweet sensations. “I can’t get enough.”

Chuckling lowly, Jon let go of them. She pouted until she felt his hands move and he trailed his fingers lower, past her taut belly until he reached the heat between her thighs.

"How about when I play here?"

He swirled his fingers in the wetness, spreading the juices around her opening until his whole palm was slippery with it. He cupped her cunt in his whole hand, sliding his palm up and down with direct pressure.

Dany bit her lip, but her deep moan ripped out despite her best attempts to silence it. Jon knew exactly how to touch her and she was certain he could feel her pulsing in his hand.

So when he pushed a finger inside of her, the torture was too great that she felt her arms wobbling, no longer strong enough to support herself upright through the shivers running over her whole body.

She folded her arms down on the bed, resting her forehead onto the bed covers when she felt his finger pull out from her and he sat back.

“This has to be one of the seven heavens,” Jon said behind her, making her laugh despite being in a most exposed and vulnerable position, her ass high in the air.

The laughter quickly turned into a wail when she felt the first licks of his wet tongue slide into her dripping cunt. She instinctively grabbed a handful of his sheets in her hands, gripping tightly.

That talented mouth moved over her nether lips, taking such enjoyment in bathing it in hungry kisses. Soon his tongue joined in and started swirling over her throbbing clit shamelessly, licking at her over and over relentlessly until she was writhing helplessly on his bed.

His nose pressed into her intimately, heightening the pleasure, while his tongue continued to lap faster. She felt the familiar clenching of her belly, her muscles tightening in anticipation.

“I’m close, Jon,” she told him in warning and his answer was to let out a grunt and grab her hips roughly as he pushed his face into her even deeper.

The act was so animalistic that it shoved her over the edge and she exploded into a crescendo, screaming into the abyss she fell into as her back arched. She tore at the sheets in her hands, gripping them frantically as the release rushed through her whole body.

She rode it out as long as she could until it left her body tingling in the aftermath, quivering in aftershocks.

He finally pulled back from her and as soon as he did, she flopped over onto her side in a most ungraceful manner, limbs too weak to hold herself up. She lay panting as she waited for her pounding heart to settle.

Jon crawled up her body until he was lying on his side facing her. He had wiped his face off, but some wetness still clung to his beard and she reached up to wipe his chin.

“You do a horrible job of cleaning your face afterwards, did you know that?” she teased him.

He smiled widely as he pushed his face into her neck and rubbed back and forth, his beard tickling her shoulder and making her laugh.

“I do that on purpose,” he told her as he pulled back. “I want your scent to mark me so I can smell you all night.”

“Is that the mating ritual of wolves?” she asked him. 

She ran her hands absently through the rough hairs on his face, enjoying the way they tickled the soft skin of her palms.

“Aye, Dany. They mark each other as their own so that everyone knows who they belong to.”

Her lips curved up at the imagery. She had certainly marked him as hers and every other female best keep away from her mate.

“But I'm not a wolf," she reminded him with a playful pout. "So what of dragons, Jon? What are the mating rituals of us?"

His eyes lit up and he gave her a mischievous grin. 

“Dragons are very territorial as well,” he explained to her and she nodded while suppressing her smile. “But dragons are fire made flesh.”

While he had been talking, his fingers had slowly started creeping up her body until he was just skimming the underside of her breast, his thumb now moving in circular motions around her nipple. He made sure to come close enough, but not actually touch the stiff peak.

He was playing a game with her as he had done at the lake earlier, enjoying making her squirm. She would indulge him and see if she could toy with him in return.

“And what does fire made flesh actually mean?” she asked, her breath hitching as he drew just a tad bit closer.

She could feel her body heat rising back up, the embers glowing orange and just waiting for him to come breathe life to it.

“It means that a dragon is always seeking out a heat source. They need it for survival” His fingers brushed over the pebbled skin and she let out a whimpering cry. “As a matter of fact, they can’t live without the fire.”

She looked at him and his smile was one of victory. He knew exactly how to touch her to get the response he wanted. She wanted to wipe the cockiness off of his face, but she was enjoying this far too much.

“And do you know where two dragons such as you and I can find these sources of heat?” she whispered throatily to him as he started to pinch the skin between his fingers.

Again, he shot her a brash smile. “As you know, I love science so I do have a few theories."

"For example, did you know a common misconception is that the hottest part of a flame is the tip?”

“Hmm,” she murmured distractedly as he kept his ministrations to her breast. “I thought it was a fact, not myth.”

He shook his head at her. “Let’s test that theory, Dany. Now, where can we find the tip of something?" he asked as his eyes wandered the room.

Smiling wickedly at him, she rolled onto her back. Keeping her eyes locked to his, she slowly started caressing her hands up her body and, scoundrel that he was, he broke eye contact with her to follow her movements.

She slid her hands up the soft planes of her stomach until she reached her breasts. Cupping them with both hands, she squeezed the mounds together and let out a throaty moan, just for his benefit and to torture him a little.

One of her favorites things to do was imagining new ways she could tease him and bring him to the brink. Jon let out a hiss of breath between his teeth.

“Will these tips do?” she asked innocently while holding them out in offering to him.

His eyes had glazed over in lust. “Oh, they’ll do,” he murmured, moving in between her legs. “They’ll do just fine.” And he closed his mouth over a rosy peak, suckling noisily as he devoured it.

She gasped, the quick pull in her cunt tightening delightfully.

She let go of the side he wasn’t laving to push her hands into his curls so she could better feed him with the one she was holding. He continued to suck and lick at her, occasionally biting just to hear her pant out his name breathlessly.

He finally popped that side out of his mouth to work on the other and Dany quickly switched hands, holding the new breast to his face. By now the wetness was dripping freely down her inner thighs and she was ready to go for round two, but Jon continued to work at her slowly, as patient as always.

She let him feast for as long as she could stand until she finally pushed him away.

“In a rush, are we?” he teased her as he gave her his half smile, his lips swollen as red as her aching nipples now were.

She kept her face indifferent, trying not to quirk her lips up into a smile. “I just have a curious mind, Jon Snow. You did mention different heat sources, after all.”

“That’s right,” he chuckled. “We were searching for the source of the hottest part of a flame.”

He moved to sit up between her legs and she watched as he grasped her knee, one in each hand and pulled them apart until she was spread wide open for him.

Three years ago, she would have been too shy to be so exposed to him, but now, she basked in the ravenous look in his eye.

This time, she traced her hands down her body until she reached her cunt, then used her fingers to swirl in the wetness and slide them between the folds.

“What about here, Jon?” she asked teasingly, opening her eyes wide and biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

A thrill of power overtook her as she watched him staring unblinking at her cunt as she continued to play with herself. He was stronger than her, bigger than her, but though she was the one on her back, she knew who was in control in that moment.

Taking the reigns, she pushed two fingers inside, moaning, and Jon sucked in a breath. Her fingers moved in and out and he sat, seemingly in a trance until she cleared her throat loudly.

At the noise she made, Jon snatched her by the wrist, pulling her fingers out and swiftly brought her hand to his lips. He shoved her drenched fingers into his mouth.

A feral growl rumbled low in his throat as his tongue thrust around her fingers, sucking hungrily on the digits that were just inside her. The move was so lewd and suggestive; the pulls on her fingers had her throbbing in time to the stimulations he made.

The fire inside her roared to life, burning as hot as wildfire and she was ready for this game to be over, needing to be filled with him.

“Your theory, Jon?” She popped her cleansed fingers from his mouth and raised one eyebrow at him expectantly as she rested her head on his pillow.

And broody, serious Jon Targaryen had the grace to flush in embarrassment, even though his face had just been buried between her thighs in the last fifteen minutes.

She watched him swallow before he spoke. “Right, my theory.”

He reached down and grasped his thick length in his hand, pumping a few times before he moved closer to her. Now it was her turn to swallow as she eyed his cock hungrily.

Slowly, torturously, he inched it towards her until finally she felt the tip touch her wet heat and they both let out their own groan at the contact.

“The hottest part of a flame,” he panted out as he started to run his generous shaft over her, coating himself in her slickness, “is not the tip.”

Dany had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of his smooth cock head pressing against her. It had been three long years she'd waited for this moment.

“What is the hottest part?” she asked, no longer giving a damn about his game, but needing him to hurry up and bury himself inside.

“The hottest part, Dany, is sometimes referred to as the inner core.”

Again, he rubbed his cock along her folds, then held the rounded head to her clit and circled it around, making her spine tingle. “It’s the source of all the heat, where the fire comes from.”

She opened her eyes and let out a strangled cry, unable to answer him when she was burning up.

“We’re dragons, Dany.”

She watched as he pushed his hard cock through the slick folds of her cunt and teased the entrance. “ _Here_ is the fire. Now let us burn.”

And with that he drove himself into her fully in one hard thrust.

She cried out as she arched her back in pleasure, the fullness of him filling her so completely she could barely breathe. Her whole body was vibrating with electricity, her nerves standing on edge and her nails dug into his back, looking for something to cling to.

Jon lowered himself down until his chest was pressed against hers, his arms moving to circle around her back.

He buried his face into her hair, his mouth next to her ear. “My gods, Dany,” he panted out. “How is it possible you feel even better now than you did then?”

She moved her face to the side so she could capture his mouth with hers. They kissed feverishly, needing the taste of each other and Jon began to slowly slide in and out of her.

She could feel him stretching her, tickling every inch of her insides. He felt different, bigger than the last time they were together and she shifted under him to spread herself wider to accommodate his girth.

Sensing that, Jon moved his hand to her thigh and shifted them higher up his back, spreading her knees wider and she was suddenly grateful for her many years of yoga sessions.

Her walls tightened around him, squeezing and releasing and he let out a groan.

“If you don’t stop that, I’m not going to last very long,” he admonished her. “You’re tight enough as it is.”

“I can’t help it,” she breathed in his ear. “You feel so good.”

He only grunted as he bent down and started sucking on the pulse at her throat, before licking a trail up to her jaw. He never ceased his hip movements, his cock plunging into her at a steady rhythm.

She could hear the squelching noises from her wetness, the slapping of his pelvis against hers and she added her moaning cries to their playlist. She bit her bottom lip to muffle her cries and when that didn’t help any, she bit his shoulder instead.

Jon slowed his pace before releasing her to pull up to an upright position on his knees. Grasping her ankles firmly, he opened his arms out and she was suddenly spread eagle before him.

She could feel her face flushing in embarrassment for being in such an open and shameless position until he started thrusting slowly, but so deeply, into her tight channel. Dany didn’t give a damn after that.

The intense feeling was unlike anything she had experienced before, his thick cock sinking far into her secret depths to plunder her senses raw. She wriggled under him, unable to stop as he controlled her body completely.

She could feel her thighs quivering, her skin breaking out in a light sheen of sweat. Her nipples tightened as he continued to drive into her faster now, her breasts bouncing with every powerful thrust he made.

He released one ankle to grab her right hand and placed it on her cunt.

“Play with yourself again so I can watch. I want to hear you scream for me, love.”

There was something so erotic about the way his grey eyes watched her intently as she rubbed herself with her fingers, not looking away and barely blinking at all.

He was bumping into a certain spot inside her with every hard thrust he made and combined that with his dirty words, it had her screaming within seconds.

Jon let go of her ankles to slip his arms under her bent knees and grip her tightly as he continued to pound into her furiously now. They exploded together, shouting incoherent words at one another, their voices echoing throughout the entire house and possible the entire neighborhood.

Her body was writhing uncontrollably, unable to contain the ripple of her orgasm as it over took her. She reached out behind her head and gripped the smooth wooden rails of his headboard, bracing her arms as he continued with his relentless driving.

She could feel his cock vibrating as he unleashed his seed inside her, the warmth filling her completely and overflowing to drip down onto his bed sheets. She wanted him, every last drop of him.

Now, she finally felt properly marked and she relished belonging to only Jon.

His thrusts began to slow, getting shallower with each pass and with a final grunt, he pulled out and flopped down on top of her, resting his head on her soft breasts.

They were both breathing hard, the force of their climax wringing out every ounce of energy they had. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing, focusing on the feel of him in her arms again.

With legs wrapped loosely around his back, she wanted to keep him close and never let him go again. Having to leave him three years ago had nearly broken her and she had to remind herself it was different this time.

They were in love with each other. He loved her as much as she loved him and that was the only thing that mattered.

They lay just like that for several minutes and she could feel them relaxing into each other completely.

She ran her hands through his sweat soaked hair and smoothed the wet curls off the side of his face, her fingers lightly scratching at his scalp repeatedly.

“Dany,” she heard him mumbling. “Can I fall asleep on you just like this, with you playing with my hair?”

She giggled. “You’re getting sleepy on me already, Jon? Don’t I get some after sex cuddling, first?”

He chuckled into the valley of her breasts. “Then you better stop petting me. It’s putting me right to sleep.”

“But I love playing with your pretty hair,” she protested lightly.

Groaning loudly, Jon pushed himself off of her and slid away. She watched him walk towards the bathroom and she wish she could muster up the energy to slap that perfect ass of his.

He returned a few minutes later with a wet washcloth and crawled onto the bed next to her. “Open up,” he told her.

Amused, she silently obeyed and spread her legs open for him as he started to wipe gently at the sticky wetness between her thighs. Dany smiled because he looked so adorable, his face a study of concentration as he dabbed at her folds.

Though they had spent the better part of the last hour devouring each other, this action seemed somehow more intimate than all the rest.

He caught her staring at him and he looked away bashfully, which only added to her adoration of him.

Satisfied that she was clean, he sat back and smiled at her.

“Come here, Jon,” she beckoned him.

He threw the towel over the side of the bed, then sidled up until he was lying on his side next to her, his head resting on the pillow next to hers.

“You are just perfect, did you know that? Not only do you continually give me the best orgasms I’ve ever had, but you clean me up with a warm washcloth afterward?”

He puffed up in pride, unable to hide the grin spreading across his face. “Best orgasms you’ve ever had, huh?”

“It’s not even close,” she told him with a laugh. “You are such a thorough lover that I can never be satisfied with anything less. Even my own fingers pale in comparison.”

She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers to show him. She meant it too, as she'd never been able to achieve the levels of pleasure he brought her in the last two days.

He grasped her hands and held her fingers up. “You can officially retire these, Dany. I promise as long as I’m around, you will never need them again.”

He let them go to place a kiss to the side of her neck, before pulling back and giving her a sheepish smile.

“What is it?” she asked him.

He pressed his lips together, trying to hide his grin and only shook his head at her.

“Jon Snow, you better tell me what it is that’s making you look so guilty,” she demanded.

He moved a finger to her throat, lightly pressing her skin. “Sorry, love. I got carried away and left a little reminder for you to mark our anniversary.”

Realizing what he meant, she chuckled. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you the same gift.”

Pointing to his shoulder, he tapped on the skin lightly. She looked closer and could see clear teeth marks imprinted, the skin surrounding it red and swollen. She glanced up at him. “Whoops.”

“S’ok. At least this I can cover easily. It was a bitch trying to hide all the ones you gave me three years ago.” He chuckled at the memory. “The guys on the team saw them in the locker room and teased me relentlessly over them. Everyone wanted to know which girl attacked me so.”

Remembering how bruised up she had left his neck, Dany laughed along with him. “You better not have told them it was me,” she told him in mock outrage. “I hope you protected my honor.”

He nuzzled against her ear. “Lucky for you I never kiss and tell. Although I think Robb and Theon finally figured out who my mystery lover was after today.”

“Well, there goes my reputation,” she quipped.

Dany reached over and smoothed the teeth marks on his shoulder. “I told you how to hide the marks. Didn’t you even try?”

He sighed loudly. “Dany, I have a confession to make.”

He shifted until he could see her better and looked pained at the memory. “If this ever gets out, I will adamantly deny it, but what I’m about to tell you should prove how much I love and trust you.”

Suppressing her laugh, she managed to choke out, “Go on.”

Jon hung his head in shame, before looking up at her in embarrassment. “After I got home from practice that day, I raided my mum’s makeup stash while she was at work. I watched a bunch of online makeup tutorials and practiced until I was able to do a decent blending job to hide them. Then I drove to the mall and spent a small fortune buying makeup. I lied to the saleswoman and said it was a gift for my mother.”

Dany burst out in a snort of laughter, the image of Jon dabbing his neck with foundation and concealer in front of his bathroom mirror more than she could bear. She rolled away from him, her whole body shaking as tears ran down her face. Oh, how she wished she could tell his cousins about this. 

He watched her laughing at him, refusing to join in until she rolled back and lay over him. “Come on, smile for me, my love,” she pleaded him with a laugh. “It’s hilarious.”

He shook his head, holding his smile in.

“Fine, if you won’t join in, then you leave me no choice but to do it by force.” And before he could even move, she pounced on him and started tickling his sides.

Jon thrashed under her body, laughing and shouting at her while trying to scramble away.

They rolled around on his bed, shrieking in laughter and tickling each other with their fingers until the hands slowed and the laughter turned into moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of all the chapters I've written this one was the most challenging. It was re-written at least 6 times, not including edits. 
> 
> I needed to strike that balance between Dany and Jon, where you know she has the right to be mad, but you kinda don't want her to be mad, because you're totally on board with Jon and you fucking hate Ramsay so it was warranted. 
> 
> Dany, especially had to go through a lot of emotions. I had to take her from happiness at the lake, to hurt and anger, to acceptance and finally to love. A bit unrealistic for one scene, but I didn't want to drag out their fight for multiple chapters. No one wants sad Jonerys.
> 
> I also wanted to show they've matured so it wasn't like their awful fight at 16. They know what it's like to lose the other, so they're much more willing to bend this time.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Pillow Talk  
> Jon ventures downstairs (literally)  
> POV Jon/Dany


	18. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany revel in the bliss of being in love. Jon breaks his own rule and wanders downstairs after dark where he gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Monday. Enjoy this chapter, where some secrets come out. Or perhaps not. You be the judge.

Jon woke up from sleep and found his face buried in Dany’s hair, his arm wrapped securely around her waist as he spooned her. He took a deep whiff of her scent and let it swarm over him as he tightened his embrace.

He loved her. She loved him.

He took a moment to just absorb what that meant, the knowledge that they were finally and completely where they were always meant to be bringing a surge of joy to his heart.

All day, he had been eagerly looking forward to this night, but he thought for sure it was ruined after his secret got out. The look of betrayal she had given him had sliced at his insides, the hurt he caused evident in her face. 

He knew he did the right thing by going after Ramsay, but he did the wrong thing by hiding it. She would have been a lot less angry if he would have just confessed to breaking his promise right afterward.

He had to remember that for the next time he screwed up, for as much as he loved Dany, he knew he’d continue to make mistakes as their relationship progressed. What man didn’t?

Even though his parents had been happily married for twenty years, he'd seen his own father having to grovel for forgiveness from time to time. 

Jon placed a small kiss to her shoulder, grateful that she forgave him so readily.

As his lips lingered, he was fascinated by how soft and smooth she was. Such a contrast to his own rough hardness and he ran his fingertips lightly down her arm in the barest of touch.

He couldn't quite believe that she gave him free rein to touch her body wherever he wanted, as much as he wanted. His hands had been exploring her for the better part of the night.

She stirred under his slight touch, moaning quietly against him and he leaned forward to place a kiss on her neck.

“Jon Snow, just how voracious is that dragon appetite of yours?” she murmured sleepily.

He chuckled into her skin. “When it comes to you Dany, I find myself insatiable.”

She slowly turned over in his arms, a happy smile on her face. She pushed until he was lying on his back and she moved over him.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing you’re in love with a dragon that can match that appetite of yours,” she whispered to him.

Jon kept his gaze on her, unable to look away as Dany slowly sat up and straddled him.

She grabbed both his wrists in hers hands and moved them to her neck before slowly starting to slide them down. She slid his hands to her breasts, where he automatically squeezed and fondled them in his palms before she brushed them down over the sides of her torso.

She placed his hands around to her backside and lifted off him just a tad until she was able to nudge him to where she wanted and he happily started rubbing her round cheeks, molding them in his palms.

“Mmm,” Dany hummed in appreciation. “Do you know that I can’t get enough of your touch, Jon?”

Leaving his hands to caress her, she brushed her own up from his stomach, smoothing them over his hard abs. She bent forward, peppering his chest with hot kisses, her breath tickling his skin before slicking her tongue over his throat and tracing up to his ear.

His hands tightened on her body and he tried his hardest to keep from squirming underneath her soft form.

“You have the body of the Warrior God, did you know that?” she whispered into his ear. "I came to Winterfell with full intentions to resist you, fool that I am."

They both chuckled lowly at her confession. Thank the seven that plan didn't work out, he thought.

She kissed behind his ear and moved her lips down, then gently bit the skin below it. “But then that first night I saw you shirtless," she continued. "I have not been able to stop fantasizing about all the scandalous things I wanted to do to you since.”

She gently rolled her hips, letting her smooth cunt slide back and forth across the ridge of his shaft, but not letting him inside.

He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to let her control the pace. It was much easier to be patient when he was the one doing the teasing.

"Do you remember that day we fell asleep watching Netflix?" she asked.

He nodded his head, unable to speak because he could feel her searing heat wrapping around the underside of his length.

"Do you know that I pressed my ass into your cock while you were still asleep?"

Well, that was one mystery solved. He had been convinced it was he who did the grinding first.

"And later that night," she continued in a low voice, "I thought of you when I used my fingers, pretending they were your very impressive cock, Jon Snow."

Gods, she was killing him! 

"Only now that I've had your very impressive cock, I'm afraid that just won't do anymore. There is no substitute for _this_."

Those marvelous hips rolls again, her lips kissed his now very impatient cock, teasing him with whispered promises of what was to come.

“It’s all I can do to keep from ripping your clothes off anytime I’m near you." She pulled his earlobe into her wet mouth and sucked on it lightly.

Jon let out a guttural groan and tightened his hands on her ass cheeks, pinching the flesh between his fingers. Feeling the heat burning between them, he slipped one hand forward and ran his fingers through her folds, his hands coming away slippery with her.

She watched intently as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment in bliss, enjoying the taste of his sweet Dany on his tongue.

Her eyes lit up like flames and she moved to kiss him; his fingers that had just soaked in her juices between their tongues as they both swirled them around the digits and each other.

Jon could stand it no longer, the almost obscene way she was using her tongue to stroke his fingers, knowing that she was tasting herself, it all drove him crazy with lust and he thrust his hips up in demand at her.

Dany chuckled and pulled back to a sitting position, still straddling him.

“Someone is eager.” She reached between her thighs and grabbed a hold of his stiff member. She rubbed it slowly up and down her slit, letting him feel her scorching fire.

“Is this what you want?” she asked and he moaned and nodded as she allowed him to barely peek inside of her, his head throbbing at her entrance.

“Stop teasing me, love,” Jon panted out between breaths.

As soon as those words left his mouth, she sank down on him fully, her cunt clenching tightly onto him and she let out a loud whimper while he hissed between his teeth.

He would never get enough of this, the way her tight walls pulsed around him in welcome greeting, embracing him as if they couldn’t wait until he returned. The way they always seemed to pull him in deeper, not wishing to be empty of him.

“Say it again,” Dany told him, her head thrown back in bliss as she began to ride him.

He grabbed her hips tightly in both hands and as she started bouncing on him, he helped by thrusting up into her on each pass.

“I love you, Dany,” he panted out.

She was grinding on him, her cunt sliding up and down on his length furiously. “I love you too, Jon,” she ground out.

He quickly sat up and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her moonlit hair, crushing her lips to his as she bounced over him.

He savored the exquisite taste of her as their mouths fed on each other. They had been enjoying one another the last few hours and he could scent the heavy aroma of sex that permeated his room, an intoxicating blend of her sweetness, his muskiness, sweat and raw hunger.

His eyes darted over to his right and then he smiled against her mouth.

He held her tightly and shuffled his body toward the side of the bed, moving them both until his legs were able to swing over the side. He pulled back from her and lifted her off his lap.

She gave him a questioning look, but moved to stand up and stood in between his open legs.

“Turn around, Stormborn,” he told her.

As soon as she turned fully, he saw her face reflected in the full-length mirror that hung over his closet door. He smiled and she smiled.

Looking at their reflections staring back at them, Jon gently pulled her down until she was sitting in his lap again, this time with her back to him and facing the mirror.

He looped her legs over his knees and then slowly pulled his legs apart, thus spreading Daenerys fully open as well.

He heard her suck in her breath at the suggestive view before them and he felt the punch of it. His cock was jutting up at her and her cunt gleamed brightly with the moisture gathered there.

Unbidden, it jerked up on its own and tapped against her lips insistently.

“I think someone is knocking and wants to be let in,” he spoke lowly into her ear.

Her mouth twitched as their eyes locked in the mirror and she tried to hide her smile. “I suppose it’s rude to leave your little dragon waiting outside when he’s looking to warm up at the fire.”

Jon raised his brows at her. “ _Little_ dragon?”

She giggled at that. “Sorry, did I say little? I meant to say that magnificent beast of a dragon. Balerion the Dread re-incarnate.”

They both chuckled, before he thrust his hip up, poking into her and she whimpered. She was so drenched and ready for him.

“What do you say, Dany? Can he come inside and play?”

She moaned as he continued to prod into her teasingly. “Not yet. What’s the magic word, Jon Snow?”

She gave him a challenging look in the mirror.

Magic word? He thought for a few seconds, drawing a blank, before he pulled his lips up in a victorious grin. He grabbed her around the waist and whispered into her ear.

“Dracarys.”

Dany sunk down on him immediately.

“Fucking hells, Dany,” he panted to her as he lay his forehead on her shoulder. “You’re so tight, so hot and ready for me.”

She took a moment to let her body adjust to the invasion, before she began to writhe in his lap.

“I love you, Jon,” she whimpered to him as he started to slowly bounce her up and down on his shaft. “But don’t be offended when I say I love Balerion here just as much.”

A small laugh burst forth and he shook his head at her. What man in his right mind could find fault in that logic, he thought wryly.

His heart and his cock could fight a duel to the death for her affections. He'd win either way.

He licked a trail over her shoulder before sucking on the porcelain skin at the back of neck.

Dany leaned forward a bit to place her hands on his open knees and started riding up and down on him.

They kept their gazes locked to the view, both enthralled at the image they made. He clenched his teeth as he watched her swollen lips stretched tightly around him. She swallowed him in completely before pushing him out, in and out, again and again, with every pass she made.

His shaft was glistening, coated in her shiny wetness and the image was one that drew them both in like a beacon in the night.

“Do you like what you see?” he husked in her ear.

"I've never seen us from this angle," she breathed out. “I like watching you fuck me.” 

Jon hands spontaneously tightened on her hips and he cursed under his breath. “You drive me crazy with that dirty mouth of yours, Stormborn.”

Her answer was to turn her face to his and slick her tongue into his mouth, drawing his to tangle with hers before she pulled back and returned her gaze to the mirror.

He moved his hands to her front, sliding them up until he was cupping those marvelous tits, squeezing them and pulling on both nipples, just the way she liked as she continued to bounce on him.

He could feel Dany’s walls tightening up around him and he knew she was close so he reached one hand down so he could play with her. His fingers dipped inside her wetness and gathered the moisture before running them up to circle around her pulsating clit.

He could feel it throbbing against his fingers as he rubbed it briskly.

“Jon, don’t stop,” she cried out, pumping up and down even faster in his lap.

Dany’s climax rocked through her and he could feel her body seizing. He quickly moved his hand from her breast and covered her mouth with it as she screamed into his palm with her explosion. He followed right behind and held tightly to her as she clenched around him, squeezing in fast pulses.

He bit down on her shoulder, groaning into her skin as both their bodies absorbed their cries so all that escaped were muffled screams and grunts.

He could feel his seed shooting into her, pouring out like waves of lava as she wrung every last drop from him. After their last round, he was surprised he even had anything left to give.

He had a vague thought that it was a good thing he didn’t know at sixteen how much better it felt to come inside of her or else he might’ve said to hells with the consequences. Pulling out just couldn’t compare.

She eventually slowed her hips down and Jon released his hand that was over her mouth. He moved his arms to wrap around her middle as he laid his head on her shoulder and she threw her head back on him.

She wrapped her arms around his and they just held onto each other as they waited for their heartbeats to slow back to normal.

He finally pulled back and looked at her, using one hand to smooth her sweaty silver loose strands from her face. He gently kissed her on the nose and Dany moved a hand up to brush the curls from his forehead.

“Three times in one night,” she panted. “I think it’s safe to say we’re making up for lost time.”

Jon chuckled as he pushed their foreheads together and squeezed her tightly to him. “The night's not over yet,” he responded with a glance at the clock on his desk. “It’s only one in the morning; we’ve still got all night, Stormborn.”

She giggled. “If you want to play all night, I suggest you get up and find some nourishment for us. I find myself ravenous all of a sudden and for once it’s not for you.”

At the mention of food, his stomach let out a loud growl and they both laughed. “I suppose getting a bite to eat isn’t a bad idea.”

Holding tightly to her, he lean leaned back until they were lying on the bed again, then rolled over so he was spooning her from behind. Jon winched as he lifted his hips back and pulled out of her.

“You stay in bed,” he said, placing a soft kiss behind her ear. “I’ll go downstairs and see if I can find something for us.”

Dany sighed in pleasure. “A girl can really get used to this. Mind blowing multiple orgasms, being cleaned with a warm washcloth and now food in bed?”

She rolled over and raised an eyebrow at him. “I may never leave your bed again.”

He looked into her dancing eyes and breathed a sigh of happiness, amazed at how wonderful the night turned out to be. He gathered her in his arms and squeezed tight. “Thank you, Dany, for forgiving me.”

Her eyes softened and she let out a little sigh of her own. “I can never stay mad at you, anyway.” She reached up and ruffled his curls. “Not with those puppy dog eyes.”

“So we’re good then?” he asked, wanting to make one hundred percent sure all was well between them.

“Let’s think about that question.” Dany scrunched her face in deep concentration. “For the past few hours I've let you do whatever you've wanted with me, screamed your name out until my voice was hoarse, had you in my mouth and between my thighs and just agreed to take a sex break with you before we can resume again.”

“I think I may still be mad at you, Jon Snow,” she deadpanned.

Laughing, he got up from the bed. “Ok, ok, I promise I’ll stop brooding.”

He walked over to his dresser to pull on a pair of black sweatpants, forgoing underwear. He had no intention of keeping them on once he came back in the room anyway so what was the point.

Walking back to Dany, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Don’t think I’ll be letting you leave my bed anytime soon,” he threatened and she playfully swatted him on the ass as he turned to walk away.

He flicked on the light as he walked into the kitchen and before he could even open the refrigerator Ghost was already by his side, waiting patiently to see what treats Jon was going to pull out.

He rummaged around, then pulled a piece of deli meat out and tossed it to his waiting dog. “That’s for kicking you out of the room, boy. I hated to do it to you, but if you still had your balls, you’d understand.”

Ghost tilted his head and panted as if to say there were no hard feelings, which made Jon chuckle. Ghost loved Dany and he was sure if his dog could talk he’d say it’s about damned time. His dog was not about to cock block him.

“Jon?”

Swiveling quickly around, he found himself face to face with his father.

Shit! He wondered if his dad had heard any of what he just said to Ghost.

“Hey, dad,” he said and quickly cleared his throat. “Sorry, did Ghost and I wake you?”

Rhaegar looked between him and the dog. “No, I haven’t gone to sleep yet. You?”

“I did, I mean, I was. Asleep that is…until I woke up…and then I wasn’t anymore,” he stammered out.

Internally, he was cringing at his rambling. He needed to stop stuttering like a fool and get ahold of himself or his father was going to know that something was up.

He’d never been a good liar.

Rhaegar eyed him. “Something must have woken you up. You rarely come downstairs in the middle of the night anymore.”

“I woke up hungry so I thought I’d come down and see what I could scrounge up,” he explained, much more in control now as he looked down and fidgeted with the drawstrings on his pants.

“I, uh, guess I worked up quite an appetite at the lake today,” he finished as he finally looked up at his dad.

The two men stood studying each other in silence for a moment. Jon took in his father’s disheveled appearance.

Rhaegar’s usually neat hair was finger combed back and hung in a mess down to his shoulders and Jon knew his own curls probably looked like a tangled rats nest considering Dany had been yanking on them the better part of the night. 

Both father and son were bare chested, both clad in only sweat pants with bare feet.

Suddenly, he had an idea of exactly why his father hadn’t gone to sleep yet. It was game night, after all, and he knew what that meant.

The idea that his parents may have been doing something very similar to what he was doing with Dany upstairs had a flush breaking out and Jon could feel his face burning up.

“Are you well?” Rhaegar asked as he studied Jon’s appearance. “You’re looking rather flushed.”

Jon rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and he couldn't meet his father's gaze. “I’m fine,” he quickly said. “It’s just my room can get really hot sometimes. I’ll make sure to turn on the fan when I go back up.”

To look less suspicious, Jon started pulling out stuff to make a sandwich for him and Dany.

“How was game night?” he asked to take the attention off of himself. “Did you and mum defend your title? Still the reigning King and Queen?”

Rhaegar’s smile lit up his whole face and his eyes twinkled in amusement. “Must you even ask? You know how competitive your mother is so she went there ready to fight. Usually, it’s just your Aunt Cat who is competitive with her, but such wasn’t the case tonight.”

His father chuckled at some memory from earlier in the evening and folded his arms as he leaned back against the counter, watching Jon work.

“Cat’s sister Lysa showed up with her dreadful new husband Petyr, who spent the whole evening thinking he could outwit your mother. It was a fierce battle they fought, but I’m happy to say by the end, the she-wolf sent the snake slithering back in hiding.”

Jon smiled as well as he started working on putting the food together. He knew what a spitfire his mum was, even though she was so tiny.

To know she kicked the ass of Petyr Baelish made it even better. Neither Jon nor any of his cousins liked the man. Even his Uncle Ned didn’t like him, and he always tried to be fair to everyone.

He wondered fleetingly if it was a character trait of small women to be fierce as he realized Dany, Arya and his mum were all tiny, yet all who dared to mess with them ended up regretting it.

“I’m not surprised in the least,” he told his father. “I pity the man who would dare challenge her. We both learned that lesson a long time ago.”

Both men laughed at the absolute truth of the statement. If he had to choose between facing the wrath of his father or his mother, he’d choose his father ten times over.

“In regards to your Aunt Cat,” Rhaegar said. “Don’t forget that the whole family is going over there tomorrow evening for dinner.”

Jon nodded. “I didn’t forget. I’ll tell Dany so she doesn’t make any plans.” He paused as he looked up. “Tomorrow. I’ll tell her tomorrow when I see her.”

He quickly ducked his face and concentrated on the food in front of him, not daring to say a word in the silence that followed. Without having to look up, he could feel his father’s eyes on him.

“Speaking of Dany,” Rhaegar said slowly. “I wanted to talk to you about her.”

Jon looked up from the cheese he was spreading onto the toasted bread. His father’s face was unreadable, but he looked serious.

He could feel his heartbeat quicken, his hands starting to sweat, but he schooled his face, trying not to give anything away even as his mind raced frantically.

Could he have heard from someone in the family already? Did his cousins blab when they got home from the lake?

Or could it be that his father heard all the moaning and screams coming from his room? He’d tried his best to muffle their sex noises, but maybe he didn’t do a good enough job.

“Your mother told me what happened to Dany at the club last week,” Rhaegar spoke quietly.

He quickly swallowed the dread back down, relieved he wasn't going to have the difficult conversation about him and Dany. He'd had enough confrontations for one night.

Violet eyes pierced grey ones. “I’m grateful you protected her, Jon. It’s not safe for a young woman in this world and I shudder to think of all the horrible things that could have befallen her.”

He cleared his throat and grabbed the mustard bottle, shifting it from hand to hand. 

“I didn’t do anything,” he told his father. “Dany saved herself that night. I didn’t find her until after she had already escaped him.”

“I know,” Rhaegar replied. “Your mother told me everything.”

He paused for a second and fixed Jon with an unwavering look. “I’m talking about what you did the day after.”

The bottle in his hand slipped out of his hands and clattered down to the counter. He let out a deep sigh. “How did you find out about that?” he asked.

Rhaegar chuckled lightly. “Give me some credit, son. It wasn’t that hard,” he said.

He looked at his father silently, not willing to give anything away until he found out if he was in trouble or not. 

"Suffice it to say, I wasn't happy when I learned what happened and even less so when Lya said that Dany insisted the matter was over, without any consequences to the man who tried to harm her."

Jon gave a nod of his head, letting him know he was in total agreement. It was unacceptable and he was glad his father had the same reaction he did.

“Since Dany told your mother the name of the man who did this to her, I made a few calls to a few people I know.”

He continued to watch his father warily, waiting to see what he would say next.

“Now, imagine my surprise when it turned out I need not do anything because someone had already beat me to it." His eyes never left Jon's as he went on explaining.

"It seems the evening after the nightclub incident, one Ramsay Bolton was admitted to the emergency room, very badly beaten. According to my source, he had a concussion, several lacerations, dental fractures, hematoma, a broken nose, amongst other injuries.”

“He was admitted and released after twenty-four hours of tests and observation. The most interesting thing, according to the source, is that Mr. Bolton has no memory of how he sustained any of these injuries, or so he says,” Rhaegar finished.

Although Jon was certain of what he told Dany earlier in the evening, it was still a relief to hear confirmation that Bolton didn’t want what happened to get out any more than he did.

"How do you know it was me?" he asked as he leaned back on the counter.

He wasn't going to lie to his father, but he was curious to know how he figured it out.

"Because I've seen you fight," Rhaegar answered. "And I know how much you care for Daenerys."

His unwavering gaze bore down on Jon. "But mostly, because I know you, son, and I know you'd never be able to let this go unanswered."

And there it was. There was no reason to deny it was him, not that he was planning to. He was his father's son after all, and his father always owned up to his choices, as would he.

“I don’t regret what I did,” Jon told his father firmly. “He deserved it for trying to hurt her.”

“He did,” Rhaegar quietly agreed.

“I wasn’t there to stop it from happening,” Jon admitted, “But I’m here to make sure it never happens again. I’d do anything to keep Dany safe.”

“Good,” Rhaegar nodded at him staunchly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less than that from you. Besides you and your mother, Dany is the only other person that means the world to me."

He knew how protective his father was over her and it was one of the reasons why he was so nervous to disclose their secret relationship.

"I've done what I could to protect her thus far and now it looks like I no longer have to do it alone," Rhaegar continued. "It brings me great comfort to know that you'll be looking out for her in King's Landing. That was something I couldn't ever do for her.”

“So I'm not in trouble with you and mum?” Jon asked.

“You’re a grown man,” Rhaegar answered. “Your choices are yours alone to make and any consequences you face as well.”

He took a moment to pause. “I take it there won’t be any consequences from this?”

The only consequence there was, had already been handled earlier in the evening with Dany. Hers was the only consequence he had feared.

Jon shook his head. “I made sure to do it in a way that will give me cover.”

“Good,” Rhaegar said again. “It seems like your plan worked as my source also tells me that Roose Bolton wasn’t able to get his son to tell him anything. No police reports have been filed and most likely won’t be.”

“As for being in trouble with us,” his father pushed back from where he had been leaning against the counter.

Jon watched as he slowly walked closer to him. Rhaegar wasn't a large man; he was taller than Jon himself, but like him, he was lithe and agile, tending toward lean, well defined muscles instead of bulking brute strength.

But in that quiet kitchen in the middle of the night, with just two of them facing each other, his father was a giant.

He placed his heavy hand on Jon's shoulder, violet gaze penetrating his. “You're a Targaryen, Jon. Not just any Targaryen, but _my_ Targaryen."

His voice was low, but Jon felt the boom of it echo to the depths of his bowels.

"You _will_ bring fire and blood when that is the price to pay." 

The way his father said that, with quiet strength and absolute conviction, left a chill running down his spine. He rarely showed this Targaryen side, but Jon had always known it was there.

"You’re a skilled fighter and always excelled at it, but I know you don’t enjoy harming people."

Rhaegar pierced him with his stare. “At the end of the day, I always know you’ll do the right thing. You always have.”

Jon nodded in confirmation, letting him know he could absolutely count on him to keep Dany safe. He would do anything or her.

Father and son looked at each other for a moment, an unspoken understanding reached. His father understood why he did it and he knew Jon would do it again if needed.

Rhaegar dropped his arm and took a step back, leaning against the counter again.

He could hear the mating calls of the cicadas through the open kitchen window above the sink and somewhere, an owl hooted to fend of a would be intruder. Beside him, Ghost panted.

The heavy mood in the room slowly lifted, his pounding heart returned to normal and Jon felt lighter.

“How was Theon’s party? Rhaegar asked after a few minutes of silence. “Did you and Dany have a good time?”

Glad to be changing the subject, he thought back to the time they’d spent together.

“It was a good day,” he said. “The weather was great for a day on the lake, the water felt amazing and it was good to see a lot of friends from school again.”

His father was watching him as he picked up the mustard bottle and continued with making his food.

He tried, but couldn’t stop the huge grin from breaking out over his face as he remembered just how great the day truly was.

Swimming with Dany in the water, holding her tightly against him as they played with each other, how beautiful she looked with the sun setting at her back.

“Dany and I had a lot of fun hanging out together. It was a perfect day,” he concluded happily, lost in his memories of her.

He finished making the sandwich, cut it in half and turned to put all the stuff back in the fridge, but made sure to pull out a small bowl of mixed berries in a small container. He knew she always liked to have some kind of fruit with her meals.

Before he shut the door, he grabbed two bottles of water and tucked it into the crook of his arms as he closed the fridge.

As soon as he swung back around toward his father, he realized his error.

Rhaegar stared at the two bottles in his arms and he quickly held one out.

“For you,” Jon said. “I thought you looked a little parched.”

Rhaegar looked at him for a beat, before reaching for the bottle. “Thank you.”

Jon placed the bowl of fruit onto his plate along with the sandwich and cleared his throat. “Well, it’s late and I’m sure you’re tired so I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

He picked up the plate and made to move pass, but his dad put out a hand to stop him.

Jon looked at his father, but he wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was studying Jon’s naked shoulder.

His shoulder that was red and swollen with visible teeth marks, where Dany had bitten him in the throes of passion.

“What happened here?” Rhaegar asked quietly.

Shit, shit, shit!

Jon searched his mind frantically for a believable lie. “I...um...I must’ve been bitten by an insect at the lake,” he offered up in answer. “Aye, that's what happened."

He forced a smile on his face. "You know how they get this time of the year; you can’t take your shirt off for even a moment without being eaten alive.”

Rhaegar studied him closely and Jon made sure to hold his gaze steady, even though everything inside him was itching to squirm under the scrutiny and look away.

Finally satisfied, he lowered his hand and allowed Jon to pass.

Not wanting to stay a second longer than necessary, he made a beeline for the stairs. Jon had just put one foot on the step when his voice called from behind.

“You know your mother’s rule against food outside the kitchen,” he said as he walked out to the hallway.

Jon bit back an oath and slowly turned around. He was expecting his dad to chastise him, but to his surprise, he was trying to contain a smile.

“Go on,” he told Jon with a nod of his head. “Once in a while, son, it’s fine to break a rule.”

And with that, Rhaegar walked back into the kitchen, leaving Jon looking after him in wonder.

********

Dany was lying on her stomach, the bed sheet wrapped around her bottom half and just about to drift off when she heard the bedroom door open.

A moment later, she felt the bed dip and then a soft pair of lips was pressed to the small of her back and she felt his warm hands run up her body.

Even though her eyes were still closed, she smiled at his familiar scent and the shivers his touch alone instantly brought forth.

“Wake up, love,” he whispered softly to her. “I brought you something to eat.”

She opened her eyes and rolled slowly onto her back, stretching her whole body leisurely. “I’m not sure if I have the energy to eat anymore,” she murmured to Jon.

“You have to eat something,” he gently chided her. “C’mon, I’ll help you up.”

Dany let out a groan, but allowed Jon to pull her up to a sitting position. Once she was sitting up, though, she eyed the large sandwich he brought and suddenly she was alert again.

She hadn’t eaten since the early afternoon and all their activities in the evening had really worked up her appetite.

Her hands reached out for a sandwich half, but he quickly pulled it out of reach with a shake of his head.

"First things, first." He held out his discarded t-shirt to her. “I insist you put this on if you want me to be able to concentrate on an actual conversation.”

She chuckled, but obliged him by slipping his shirt over her head when she saw his smoldering eyes skimming over her naked body. “How can I still be a distraction to you? Three times,” she told him, holding up her three fingers.

Jon smirked. “You don’t see yourself from my viewpoint, Stormborn. I’d still be distracted after ten times in a night.”

“Ten?” she asked. “I don’t know if I should be turned on or terrified. Perhaps a little of both.”

They both laughed and he placed the plate in front of her, then moved to sit across from her as they began eating.

He handed her the bottle of water. “Sorry, but we’re going to have to share this one. I ran into my dad in the kitchen and I didn’t want him to question why I was bringing up two bottles.”

She popped the top and took a long sip. “What’s Rhae doing up so late?”

She could see his cheek turning pink even in the dim light. “You don’t want to know, Dany.”

She giggled at his embarrassment. “Don’t you think it’s kind of sweet that the house was filled with so much love tonight?”

She would never tell him this, but she hoped that in twenty years she and Jon would still be as in love and hot for each other as Rhae and Lyanna were. Then she blushed, the idea of being his wife of twenty years making her whole body flushed with warmth.

“I try to never dwell on that,” Jon said with a frown on his face. “Although I think him being in such a good mood did help me out tonight.”

Dany chewed and waited for him to elaborate.

“I had to tell a few lies to throw him off the scent of us,” he explained. “I think he got suspicious because I grabbed two waters.”

“It’s just water,” she shrugged. “You could just be really thirsty.”

Jon’s lips curved up. “He questioned me about the little gift you gave me.” He pointed to the shoulder with her love bite.

Her eyes widened and she tried to suppress a laugh from bubbling out. “What did you say?”

He shrugged. “I lied and said it was a bug bite from the lake.”

At that, her giggle burst forth. “Oh, my sweet Jon Snow.” She reached over and kissed his shoulder, right over the broken skin. “I bet Rhae didn’t believe you for a second. You’re a terrible liar.”

She was sure her brother was suspicious, knowing that Jon was probably unable to keep eye contact, which was a dead giveaway that he wasn’t being truthful.

“I’m not sure if he believed me or not, but he didn’t question me further,” he said. “But I don’t like lying to him, Dany. I don’t want him to hear from the wrong person about us and I think we should sit down with my parents and tell them the truth.”

"I really want their support and acceptance," he said. "But if I don't get it, then at least we don't have to hide anymore. I'm not giving you up so they'll just have to be ok with it eventually."

She considered his words. “I think you’re right. I don’t want to lie to them either." Remembering her conversation with Lyanna from the salon, she added, “Besides, your mother already knows.”

Jon looked startled. “What? How?”

“She told me when we were getting our nails done last weekend. She said she’s known for years that we would probably fall in love with each other.”

She took the bowl of berries and popped one into her mouth, savoring the sweet flavors on her tongue. He was so considerate to bring her fruit with her meal and it made her love him even more.

Across from her, Jon just stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“And you didn’t think to mention any of this to me until now?” he asked.

“At the time, I wasn’t ready to admit I was in love with you and when she questioned me I evaded her," she told him. "I didn’t confirm to her that we were dating either, just that we finally admitted to having feelings for each other.”

Jon brushed the crumbs from his fingers as he sat back. “So, how did she take it? Was she terribly upset?”

She glanced over at him and he looked so nervous waiting for her answer that she found it quite endearing.

“On the contrary,” Dany told him. “She told me that I shouldn’t lie to myself about how much you mean to me and that I should fight for our love. She also said she’d support us no matter what decision we made.”

Jon let out a huge breath. “Gods, you don’t know how relieved I am to hear that. My mother being on our side will go a long way to helping my father accept us as well."

More relaxed, he picked up his sandwich again. "You know that he's never been able to refuse her anything she asks of him. He pretty much lives to please her.”

Like father, like son she thought with amusement. Jon had just basically described himself as well, for as far back as she could remember, he'd always done whatever she'd asked of him.

“Hmm,” Dany mused. “Sounds like a certain someone else I know.”

Jon paused for a moment in reflection before his face broke out in a grin. “What can I say, Dany? This branch of the Targaryen men are fools for our women. There’s nothing we wouldn’t do to keep them happy.”

They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the situation.

“So my mum really told you to fight for our love?” Jon asked.

She nodded. “Yes, she was very adamant that if we want to be together, we need to make sure we always choose each other.”

He looked lost in thought and she waited patiently for him to figure out what he wanted to say as she continued to eat.

“If my mother truly has known for years now that we would eventually fall in love with each other, I wonder how much of a role she played in bringing us together again.”

Dany considered his words. “Well, she told me that although she knew, it wasn’t something she could control so she left it alone.”

“And yet,” Jon speculated, “She’s the one who called you out of the blue in the spring and invited you here.”

She thought back to the spring and tried to recall how it happened. “Now that you mention it, she was quite persistent in her phone calls until I finally agreed to come.”

Dany was beginning to think that maybe Lyanna wasn’t as hands off as she claimed to be.

“You know, Dany, I think I owe my mother," Jon said. "If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn't be here, sitting half naked with the woman of my dreams, splitting a sandwich at two in the morning and preparing to go for round four.”

“Well, you’re supposed to wait at least an hour after you eat for physical activity," she reminded him.

"Risk I'm willing to take," he told her happily before he sobered up. “I suppose if my mum knows all about us, it’s not the same for my father?”

She shook her head. “Rhae doesn’t know anything about us," she confirmed. "I asked Lyanna not to say anything to him yet so I’m sure he’s still in the dark.”

He nodded in understanding. “He may not know, but I think he’s getting close to the truth so I think we should tell him soon.”

“You want to do it tomorrow?” she asked. “We can take them to dinner and break the news to them there.”

“We can’t tomorrow,” Jon said. “We have dinner with the Starks, but how about some time next week? After that, then we can come up with a plan on telling your parents when I join you in King’s Landing next month.”

At the mention of her parents, Dany made a face.

Rhae would be surprised and he probably didn't love the idea of them together, but that was more due to the fact of her being his little sister. She didn't think he was going to be a problem and she was fairly certain he'd be as supportive as Lyanna.

The real problem parents were going to be hers.

“That bad, huh?” Jon asked her. “You don’t think they’ll eventually come around?”

“I think my mother would be ok with it for the most part, but she’s not the problem. She’ll just go along with whatever my father says.”

She could already picture her father’s red, angry face in front of her and she sighed with a heavy heart. “And believe me, he’ll have plenty to say about it.”

Finished with their food, Jon got up to move the empty plate to his desk before coming back. He crawled onto the bed and propped up a few pillows behind him before lying down and reaching a hand toward her.

She moved into his warm embrace and lay on her side, propping her chin on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Talk to me, Dany,” he said softly to her. “I promise that no matter what happens, I’ll always be by your side.”

“I know my father loves me,” she began. “And I love him too, but I can’t help but think that he’s going to be so disappointed in me. And not just because of us, Jon.”

She took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve been thinking about it and I don’t want to go into the family business anymore.”

There it was, the secret that had been dogging her for years now. She hadn’t spoken it aloud to anyone and hadn’t even been able to admit to herself until very recently.

But she could no longer deny that the idea of being stuck as her father's pawn made her want to flee King’s Landing, the same way Rhae had. She was really beginning to understand why he made the choices in life that he had.

She looked up into his eyes and they were filled such understanding and warmth it made her feel brave enough to continue.

“When I’m here, I look at Rhae and the life he lives versus the one my family lives in King’s Landing.” She shook her head at him. “There’s no comparison, Jon. Rhae built a life with the love of his life, forged his own path and he’s happy.”

“He’s not stuck worrying about how every decision he makes will look to others. He doesn’t have to attend endless galas and charity events, pretending to care about the greater community when it’s really all about the money, because that’s what it’s _always_ about.”

Jon, ever so patient, just sat listening to her as she continued with her rant.

"Everyone that my father associates with comes from generations of wealth, but that doesn't seem to matter. They're all consumed with greed and they're all liars, Jon, every last one of them. They put on this fake persona for the masses, but behind closed doors, they don't mean a word of anything they say. The money doesn't even matter as much as the power."

She sighed. “And the politics; it's the dirtiest game I've ever had the misfortune to see," she said with disgust. "Where you must befriend people who will backstab you in a heartbeat if given the opportunity. Where everyone is viewed in the light of their usefulness to you.”

She gave him an envious little smile. “Rhae gets to actually live life, enjoy his free time, pursue hobbies and spend time with his wife and son. That’s the life I want, Jon, but I don’t think that’s the life I’ll have if I follow the path set before me.”

Jon looked at her, love shining in his eyes. “What do you want to do instead if you don’t follow your father’s plans?”

She bit her lip before breaking out into a smile. “I’ve always wanted to work with animals,” she told him.

He smiled. “I know. I remember all those nights when we were kids and we’d talk about our hopes and dreams for the future. You wanted a menagerie of pets and to save the life of every sad puppy and kitten out there that was hurting.”

She grabbed his hands and absently played with his long, elegant fingers.

“Of course you’d remember,” she chuckled before her smile disappeared. “Do you know that I told my father once about how I wanted to become a veterinarian?”

“What was his response?” Jon asked, although they both knew he already knew the answer.

“He laughed at me,” she answered and felt Jon’s arm tightening around her protectively, before he placed a kiss to her hair.

She remembered how he had laughed at first because he thought it was a joke before he launched into a long tirade.

She’d only been thirteen at the time and had sat at the dinner table, looking down at her uneaten plate of food, ashamed that she had said anything at all. Across from her, Viserys had smirked happily that she was getting reprimanded, while her mother sat sipping her soup, pretending to be anywhere else.

“He said I’d be wasting my potential to help useless animals that no one even cared about. Said he didn’t invest all this time and energy in me just to see me throw my life away like Rhae did because there’s no money or prestige in that,” she admitted. “I never brought it up again after that.”

Even now, after all these years, she still felt the shame of it and her eyes watered at the memory.

Jon lifted her chin up so she was looking into his stormy eyes, fully of anger now.

“That’s not true, Dany, and don’t you believe it for even a second. You’ve never been one to value money or prestige, that’s always been your father and Viserys.”

He softened his look and raised her fingers that were entwined with his to his lips for a soft kiss. “If you want to dedicate your life to helping every sick puppy and kitten out there, then you go right ahead and you do that.”

He gave her a waggle of his brows as he went on. “If you prefer to just stay here in my room with me for a thousand years, loving each other, then I’ll be right here with you and we both know that also won’t be a life wasted.”

She felt a small smile playing around her lips at the idea of just having him all to herself for an eternity.

“What I’m trying to say to you is that whatever your dream is, it matters." Jon’s hand smoothed over the side of her face. 

Dany could feel her emotions bubbling up inside like a volcano before an eruption and she quickly tamped it down. She’d never been much of a crier, but gods, these days she could probably give Sansa a run for her money.

It must be the love, she thought. It seemed like being in love with Jon just brought out all the emotional feels.

"It matters to you and it matters to me.” He looked into her eyes and gave her a wide grin. “And we don't need anything else but that.”

He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. “You’re so good to me, you know that?”

She moved over him until she was straddling his hips and leaned in to give a deep kiss. “I don’t deserve you, Jon,” she whispered against his mouth.

He reached up and pressed their foreheads together. “Believe me, Dany," he sighed. "You deserve so much more than what you’ve gotten in life.”

Her heart squeeze and she gave a sigh of contentment. “I love you. You can never leave my life again, ok?”

He gave her a quick grin. “Is that a command, my queen?”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head at him.

Jon’s rough palms smoothed from her thighs and under her t-shirt to circle around her waist.

She could feel her skin flushing with heat again under his passionate stare and she reached for the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing and slowly lifted it up and off her body.

His eyes filled with hunger, sending a thrill of pleasure shooting down her spine and he lifted her off his body to sit her on the bed. He quickly stood up and swiveled her to face him as he stood over her.

“If my queen gives me a command, first, I must bend the knee to her.”

And with that, Jon dropped down to his knees in front of her and put that talented tongue to work.

**********

The next morning, Lyanna and Rhaegar were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their coffee with scones and reliving her victory over that snake Baelish from the previous evening when the back door opened.

Jon strode into the house, sweaty from his morning run with Ghost. In his arms, he carried two dozen blue winter roses.

She and Rhae sat silently as they watched him walk right over to her. Before she could say a word, he bent down, kissed her cheek and held the flowers out to her in offering.

"These are for you," he told her.

“Darling, what’s this for?” she asked in surprise. She had thought the flowers were for a certain silver haired beauty upstairs.

Blue winter roses had always been her favorite. They were lovely and their strong fragrance enveloped her, prompting her to bring them to her face for a deep inhale.

She looked up into his beaming face, this beautiful boy of hers who was no longer a boy. The second love of her life, yet, she almost missed out on the joy of mothering him.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and gave her an embarrassed smile. “No reason,” he told her. “I just wanted to tell you I love you mum. I don’t say it enough, but I do.”

Then he abruptly turned around and walked out of the room, whistling a happy tune as he jogged up the stairs.

She looked at her husband sitting across from her and he had a bewildered look on his face. “Why do you suppose he brought you these?” he asked.

Lyanna took another whiff of her favorite flowers and blinked back tears as she looked at him. “No reason, Rhae,” she told him with a smile. “No reason at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a bow, Lyanna. That's the last scene we get with her in this story unless I include her in the epilogue (hasn't been written yet so ?).  
> Even though those flowers were from Jon, they're really from us (writer and readers) in appreciation of her being so supportive to Jonerys.
> 
> Does Rhae know? Did Lyanna play a bigger role than she let on? Questions to ponder and there's no right or wrong answer.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Dinner w/the Stark clan  
> POV Jon/Dany


	19. Her White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryens join the Starks for dinner and a 'movie'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the Starks. I'll miss them, especially that rascal Robb. He was so fun to write.
> 
> I originally deleted this whole chapter due to it being just pure fluff and not making a difference to the plot, but I ended up adding it back and upping my chapter count. 
> 
> So enjoy this fluffy piece with some of our favorite supporting characters.
> 
> Next update will be Wednesday.

The four Targaryens stood on the porch of the Stark home and waited to be let in. As soon as they pulled up, Ghost had taken off to find his siblings.

Jon could hear the loud ruckus from inside the house before the door swung open and his Uncle Ned’s gruff, smiling face greeted them.

“Come on in, Targaryens,” he exclaimed. His eyes lit up when they focused on Dany standing next to him. “Daenerys!”

“Uncle Ned,” Dany greeted him enthusiastically. They’d always treated her like family so she had addressed them the same as Jon did.

Ned grabbed her into a big hug and Dany kissed him on the cheek. “I’m so happy to be here,” she told him. “I’ve missed you and Aunt Cat.”

They all exchanged pleasantries and afterward he and Dany made their way toward the kitchen. They walked in to find Aunt Cat at the stove stirring a big pot.

Sitting at the large island, Robb was making a mess as he peeled potatoes, while Sansa stood next to him meticulously placing mixed berries into little individual cups of custard desserts.

“Aunt Cat,” Dany exclaimed as she bounded into the room and the older woman's face broke into a warm smile when she glanced up.

“Daenerys!” She quickly stepped away from the stove to gather Dany into her arms. “Just look at you,” she said as she pulled back. “You’re pretty as a picture.”

Dany blushed from the compliment and Jon had to agree with his aunt. She looked irresistible tonight in a black and white dress with thin straps that hugged her form tightly and exposed all the skin he wanted to touch. It was difficult to keep his hands to himself so he settled for devouring her with his eyes, though he tried not to be obvious about it.

“Hey Jon,” Sansa greeted him with a smirk. “You’re looking extra happy tonight. I wonder why that is?” She cut her eyes to Dany beside him before sliding them back towards him in a very unsubtle manner.

He quickly shot her a warning look, but she just ignored him.

“I’ve been hungry all day and now I finally get to eat some of my aunt’s famous home cooking,” he replied blithely. “Why wouldn’t I be happy about that?”

Cat reached over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek in greeting. “Such a charmer you are, Jon. Just for that, you get an extra dessert.”

She turned back to her pot on the stove and Dany moved over to chat with her.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve been hungry all day,” Robb commented quietly so only the three of them could hear. “But I bet it's not my mum's dessert you want an extra helping of.”

Robb and Sansa exchanged snickers and Jon rolled his eyes. “Bloody hells,” he grumbled. “It’ll be a miracle if we can get through dinner without one of you blurting out the truth to the whole family.”

“Hey, I can keep a secret,” Sansa argued. “That’s why it was so insulting to find out I’m the last to know about you and Dany. I had to hear it from Arya of all people. Arya!” she hissed. “I thought I was your favorite cousin, Jon.”

All three of them chuckled, knowing that was a blatant lie. He and Sansa loved each other, but they both knew they had absolutely nothing in common. “Sorry,” he told her. “The next time I have a secret, I promise you’ll be the first to know.”

“Deal,” she answered with a grin. Leaning closer, she lowered her voice, “I told Dany last week over lunch that I think forbidden love can be so romantic. It’s like the two of you were always meant to be, Jon!”

Robb made a gagging gesture and Sansa reached over and covered his face with her hands. “When you get a moment, have I got a story for you,” she said with a secret smile.

There was a loud clattering from the hallway and a moment later, Nymeria, Shaggy Dog and Summer came barreling through the kitchen followed closely by Bran and Rickon.

“Boys!” Cat raised her voice to be heard over the noise. “Get these wild dogs out of my kitchen. Now.”

The three dogs ran straight to him, wagging their tails excitedly in greeting. He reached down and did his best to pet whichever dog pushed to the front first.

“Hey, guys,” Dany called excitedly and as one, they all ditched him to run over and greet her with the same enthusiasm.

Rickon ran up and grabbed his dog by the collar. “Hi, Dany,” he told her with a happy wave. “Do you remember me? I’m Rickon.”

“Of course I remember you,” she told him with a laugh as she hugged him. “Although you’ve gotten so big since I last saw you I almost thought you were Bran.”

“That’s because I just turned eight,” he told her, before adding helpfully. “And Bran is twelve.”

Dany reached over and ruffled his curls. “You’re no longer the little boy I used to give piggy back rides to."

She glanced over at Bran and he gave her a shy smile. “Hi, Dany,” he said to her, his voice cracking just a bit.

"Wow, you're practically a man. Can I get a hug?" she asked with her arms open.

His cheeks were bright red as he looked at his feet, but he nodded eagerly and moved into her embrace as Dany squeezed him tightly to her. Jon empathized, knowing his little cousin was probably half in love with Dany already. And really, who could blame him?

Rickon gave her a big smile. “You’re really pretty, Dany. Do you want to go play with me outside? We can go find Ghost, Grey Wind and Lady.”

“Sure,” she told him with a laugh. “I’ll grab Nymeria and you boys can grab the other two.”

As the trio made their way past with Rickon holding her hand, Dany shot him a quick grin before disappearing out of the room.

“See how easy that was, Jon?” Robb smirked. “Rickon just asked Dany out on a date. You could’ve just done what he did and gotten her a lot sooner without your endless brooding and moping about propriety.”

Before he could respond, Sansa stood up. “I think I’ll go outside as well. Dany and I have _so_ much to catch up on.”

And with that, she dashed out of the kitchen after them.

“How are those potatoes coming along, Robb?” Cat asked as she walked over to see.

“I’m halfway done,” he replied with a gesture to the mess before him.

She silently grabbed a potato and held it up to him with a questioning look. It was only half peeled.

Robb groaned before grabbing it back from her. “Fine, but I already told you I’m no good at this.”

He started to re-peel it and mumbled under his breath, “Damn Arya.”

Jon sighed, pushed his sleeves up and picked up another half scraped potato from the counter. “Hand me a peeler,” he grumbled at his cousin and Robb handed his over before grabbing another one. “Lost another bet to Arya, did you?”

“I’m stuck doing her chores the rest of the week,” he said.

In truth, Jon didn’t mind helping out. Growing up with two working parents, he was used to making dinner for himself or assisting his parents in the kitchen. There were many nights he and his dad were in charge while his mum worked late.

"Watch the stove for me," Cat told Robb. "I'm just going to say hello to everyone else."

When they were alone, Robb gave him a once over.

"A tip for you Targaryen," he said. "If you want to make it through dinner without the whole family finding out, stop eye fucking Dany with every glance you take."

"Fuck off," he said with a grin. "I'm not looking at her any differently than how I normally do."

"Besides the fact you look like you want to consume her whole," Robb replied nonchalantly.

"Can you blame me? She drives me mad," he relented. "You'd think that it gets easier, but I've found the more I have of her, the more I want. And I have to hide all of this from my parents and pretend that Dany doesn't mean anything to me."

"Just stand up and tell everyone at dinner tonight. Make a joke about it," Robb suggested. "Everyone will laugh, tension will be gone and Uncle Rhae surely won't kick your ass with all these witnesses around." 

"Dany and I already have plans to take my parents out to dinner later this week and tell them," he said, then added, "in private."

"Alright, it's your choice. You're just making it harder on yourself," Robb said. Then he cut a devious smile. "But you're making it more fun for the rest of us."

Jon lowered his potato. "Are you guys planning on heckling me all night about this?"

Instead of answering, Robb just looked down and haphazardly jabbed at his potato.

"That's great," he muttered. "Between all the little lies I'm having to tell, now I have to spend the rest of the night making sure I don't react to all the innuendos and inside jokes I'm sure you and the girls have planned."

"I bet all the hot sex you're having with Dany makes up for it though," Robb pointed out.

He couldn't help the smirk that came upon him. "Aye, it does. More than makes up for any grievances I have to put up with."

They heard footsteps approaching and both went back to the task at hand.

Cat walked in and came over to check on their progress. “I can’t believe it’s been three years since we last saw Daenerys. She was always a beauty, but she’s certainly blossomed into such an overall lovely young lady,” she told them. “And she’s so well mannered and absolutely charming too.”

Robb shot Jon a sly look. “Dany is certainly a hottie; you won’t hear me disagree with you, mother.”

She gave Robb a pointed look and started slicing carrots. “You know, I was thinking that maybe you should think about asking her out on a date one of these evenings. I think you two would have a wonderful time.”

Jon was so startled at the suggestion he dropped his potato onto the floor. “Sorry,” he mumbled in apology as he moved to wash it in the sink.

“Me and Dany?” Robb asked his mother. “You want me to ask her out?”

“Why not?” Cat asked. “You’ve been good friends for years and the whole family just adores her.”

Jon came back and took up his place at the counter, newly washed potato in hand and busied himself with scraping the rough skin off. He pretended not to care about the conversation, even as he hung on to every word they were saying.

“You’re not dating anyone serious at the moment,” Cat went on. “I think Daenerys would be a perfect match for you. Name one good reason why you shouldn’t?”

_'Because she's mine!’_ he wanted to roar out to his Aunt Cat. Instead, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut and reminded himself it wasn’t her fault they hadn’t disclosed their relationship. She obviously wouldn't think he and Dany were dating, after all.

Beside him, Robb was biting his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to laugh. “I guess you do bring up excellent points. I have no reason not to ask Dany out. We'd make a good looking couple and there's so many fun things we can do together.”

He turned to Jon, eyes dancing with delight. “Tell me Jon, can _you_ think of a reason why I shouldn’t ask the lovely Daenerys out on a date?”

Jon shot his cousin his best ‘I'll kick your ass’ glare, but Robb just grinned wider. Since he couldn't do that, all he did was ground out, “No, I guess I can’t think of anything."

“You see, even Jon agrees,” Cat chirped happily.

“Maybe at dinner tonight, you can sit next to her,” she suggested to Robb. “Be charming and gracious and then if she’s agreeable, you can offer to drive her home afterward.”

That would happen over his dead body, he thought sourly. He trusted his cousin with his life, but at the end of the day Robb was still a guy.

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Robb agreed heartily. “I’ll be sure to save a spot right next to Dany at the table. Then afterward, I’ll drive her home and ask her out.”

Aunt Cat was nodding along, delighted that Robb was so open to her suggestion while all Jon could do was ground his teeth together.

Robb’s eyes lit up mischievously. “Maybe she’ll even let me kiss her goodnight or better yet, we can park in the driveway and neck for a bit.”

He knew Robb was just having fun, but even the idea of his cousin kissing Dany had him clenching the potato until his knuckles turned white.

Cat poked him in the shoulder. “Be a gentleman,” she chastised. “Daenerys is not to be a summer fling for you. And besides, I can tell she’s not that kind of a girl.”

“Hey, I’m always a gentleman,” Robb told her. “And as to Dany, she may not be that kind of a girl, but I doubt she’ll be able to resist my smooth moves.” He moved his arms and flexed a bit, making his mom chuckle.

He wanted so much to throttle his cousin for taking such enjoyment from the situation.

He gave Jon an amused look. “I heard she has a thing for wolves.”

"Dragonwolf," Jon corrected under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Cat asked as she turned to him.

"Oh, I just said a dragon and wolf," he replied. "Just noting the house sigils."

“Maybe Jon here can help out by talking me up to Dany,” Robb said, purposely goading him. “You know, let her know what a handsome, terrific catch I am.”

Cat looked at him eagerly. “What do you say, Jon? You and Daenerys are close. Do you think she’d be interested in dating Robb?”

Jon couldn’t take it anymore and decided he needed to put a stop to this charade. “Actually, Aunt Cat, I don’t think it would be a very good idea after all.”

They both looked at him, his aunt with curiosity and Robb with his shit grin, daring him to say it.

“And why is that, Jon?" Robb asked innocently. "I’m dying to know the reason why Dany would be off limits to me.” 

He took a deep breath. “I forgot, but she told me she’s already seeing someone. I believe it’s serious.”

His aunt’s face fell in disappointment at his revelation and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Robb feigned surprise and snapped his fingers. “Wait, was it that guy who was hanging all over her at Theon’s party? He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself if I recall correctly.”

“Aye,” Jon groused. “That’s the guy she’s been seeing."

He added for good measure, "I heard he’s quite the beast and won’t like the idea of anyone trying to take Dany away from him.”

“Well, that’s too bad.” Robb sighed loudly as if his heart was broken.

His cousin leaned in to them. “I saw them together and I have to be honest, he struck gold with her, but I think Dany can do a lot better. He was acting like a lovesick fool and I just don’t know what she sees in him.”

Now it was Jon's turn to suppress his grin. Everything Robb said was completely true, but he was the one she loved so the last laugh was his.

“That’s really a shame,” Cat responded. “Although I can’t say I’m surprised. A great girl like Daenerys doesn’t remain single for very long."

She turned away toward the stove. "This boy she’s dating is very lucky.”

“Oh, without a doubt, his ass is the luckiest,” Robb grumbled.

Jon sat back and smiled his own shit-eating grin. “That he is, Stark. That he is.”

*******

Out in the yard, Dany watched as Bran and Rickon had a contest who could throw their ball furthest for the dogs to chase.

Beside her, Sansa sat in an old swing hanging from the heavy branch above and lazily kicked her feet back and forth.

“Where’s Arya?” Dany asked her.

“Hiding in her room, talking to her boyfriend,” Sansa replied. “I’m sure you won’t see her until dinner time.”

“Ooh, sounds like someone is in love,” Dany smirked. It was still so weird for her to think of little Arya with a boyfriend.

Sansa laughed and shook her head. “Not yet, but I’m sure it’s coming. So far all they’ve done is kissed, not even a full make out session either. She's still too young and inexperienced, unlike some other people,” she remarked pointedly.

She let out small giggle and moved to sit down in the swing next to Sansa. It was obvious that her friend was very eager to discuss the news about her and Jon that she no doubt heard from Arya.

“Ok, ask me your questions. I know you’re dying to,” she told her.

Sansa perked up, eyes sparkling with glee and she quickly sat up straighter.

“Tell me everything,” she demanded. “First off, I didn’t even know you liked Jon. Secondly, we were just talking about him last week and you said you're just friends. And third, according to Arya and Robb you guys are hot and heavy now. It's only been one week! So what gives?”

Dany's head was spinning and she didn't even know where to begin. Sansa didn't need to know their whole history together, so she'd tell her what she could.

“Everything just happened so fast,” she admitted, which was the truth. “I’ve always had a crush on Jon.”

“No way!” Sansa interrupted. “How did I miss this?”

She nodded her head. “I did, but I never admitted it so he was just my best friend for a long time. Then when I came back to town we spent some time together and it just felt so right,” she told her. “We shared a kiss and he asked me out.”

A smile tugged on her lips as she remembered how perfect it was. “Our first date was last Sunday. He took me to the art district and we slow danced to live music, cuddled in a hammock to watch a movie under the stars and we've been together since.”

"I suppose you can say that Jon's always had a crush on me too," she concluded.

Sansa let out a sigh. “Oh, Dany, that is so romantic,” she swooned. “I never knew Jon could be such a sweetheart! I'm used to him being my annoying cousin, but now I know why all those girls wanted to date him. He must be quite the charmer if he got you to be his girlfriend.”

Dany nodded vigorously. “Jon is just the sweetest guy. He goes out of his way to make me feel so special. He supports me and makes sure I know how important I am to him all the time."

"When I’m with him, I feel like there’s nothing I can’t do," she said dreamily. "Trust me when I say that I'm the lucky one in this relationship.”

“It sounds like you're in love with him,” Sansa observed. "Are you?"

"I am," she gushed happily. "I love Jon so much that it hurts and I know how lame that sounds. I used to roll my eyes at girls who would say ridiculous things like that and now look? I'm one of them," she said with a laugh.

"It's not lame," Sansa exclaimed. "I think it's so sweet how in love you are. Have you told him?"

"We told each other yesterday," Dany confirmed. 

“You know what this means, don’t you?" Sansa grabbed her arm excitedly, practically jumping with joy. "R’hllor’s promises! Jon is your prince that was promised!"

“I can’t believe it actually came true,” she whispered reverently. “I can’t wait to tell Marge her little game worked.”

At the mention of the game, her heart gave a little flutter. She knew it wasn't real, it was just a silly game to play at sleepovers, but there were times she thought that Jon had been destined to be hers. The connection she'd always felt to him, even when they were still children, couldn't be denied. 

“Not so fast,” she told Sansa, not wanting to overreach. “Jon and I just started dating, we can’t start planning the wedding already.”

Sansa rolled her pretty blue eyes. “Not right now you can’t,” she agreed. “But I just know it’ll happen. You two were meant to be and Jon is so going to be your husband someday.”

Her friend spoke with such conviction and was so sure of herself that Dany allowed herself to dream, just a little.

“I know I’m getting way ahead of myself here, but sometimes I can already imagine our life together,” she confessed a bit nervously. “It's too soon, right? We've only been dating a week.”

“No,” Sansa clutched her heart and let out a sigh. “It may only be a week, but you've been friends your whole lives and now you're more."

"Now we're more," she reiterated with a grin. "I just never knew I could love another person this much. It's not like I saw it demonstrated with my parents or anything."

"You and Jon aren't your parents," Sansa said. "You two are just perfect together. I couldn’t be happier for you both.”

“Thanks,” she replied, relieved that she didn't sound so crazy after all. “I’m very happy as well.”

The two of them pushed their feet into the grass and swung lightly under the swaying branches.

“So…” Sansa gave her a mischievous look. “Arya told me you guys were making out in front of everyone at the lake.”

Dany pressed her lips together to try and hide her smile. They did so much more than make out, but no one needed to know that.

“Yes, we were,” she slowly acknowledged, still slightly embarrassed about their very public display at the lake. “We tried, but couldn’t hold back any longer.”

Sansa looked around to make sure the boys weren't close by before leaning in to ask, “Have you slept with him yet?”

“Sansa,” she exclaimed. “Jon is your cousin!”

“I know he’s my cousin,” she admitted sheepishly. “But you and I are like sisters so it’s ok. Sisters share these kinds of secrets all the time.”

Since she didn't have any sisters, she tried to imagine the looks on the face of Vis or better yet, Rhae, if she gushed all about her sex life with Jon to them. The mental images made her snicker, knowing how uncomfortable they'd be.

Maybe the next time Vis was being an ass, she might throw it out there, just to see if she could make him squirm.

Dany looked around as well before finally caving, “Ok, yes. We slept together.” She thought back to all the fun they’d been having and she couldn’t keep the giggle from bursting forth. “Several times, in fact.”

If she was being completely honest, she’d been dying to tell someone about how amazing Jon was. Usually, it would be Missandei, but her best friend was traipsing through Essos and her cell reception was limited so she hadn’t had anyone to talk to.

She was in love and wanted to shout it to the whole world how wonderfully happy Jon made her.

“How was it? Better than with your ex-boyfriend?” Sansa wanted to know. 

“Oh, gods,” Dany made a face. “Don’t you dare compare Jon to Daario.” That was an insult to Jon and it wasn't that Daario was that bad, it was just that Jon was _that_ good. 

“Jon is in a league all his own. He doesn't even have to touch me, just the way he looks at me is enough," she admitted. "But then when he does touch me...the way those rough hands feel on my skin, the way he kisses me, that talented mouth of his that he uses to….” She trailed off and cleared her throat, suddenly feeling warm.

She quirked an eyebrow suggestively. “Let’s just say that Jon really knows how to please a woman. I’m very satisfied.”

Sansa looked at her with huge eyes, seemingly fascinated. “You know, Marge did tell me it’s always the quiet ones that make the best lovers. She said the big mouths are overcompensating.”

“Well, Jon is more an observer than a talker,” she noted. "So I'd say Marge's assessment is quite accurate, from my experience anyway."

Both giggled at that, knowing that Marge was seldom wrong about such things.

“Mmm-hmm,” Sansa nodded. “That’s why I have high hopes with this cute, but shy boy in my class named Podrick. We’ve been dating going on three months now and I really like him. Any tips for when we eventually take the next step?”

Dany’s heart softened. It seemed both her little sisters were getting ready to become women soon. She thought back to her first time with Jon.

“It’s ok to be nervous, but don’t mistake that for not being ready,” she told her. “Really take your time and don’t rush it. It’s not as painful as you think if you go slowly. I barely felt any pain at all.”

"That's a relief to know," Sansa said. "I worry about how much it'll hurt."

"Everyone is different," Dany explained. "My first time, we went really slow. We spent a lot of time with foreplay, just kissing each other, petting and exploring with our hands. If you do that, it'll help you discover what you like."

“Make sure you have condoms,” she stressed. “We didn’t and we had to rely on the pull out method, which I wouldn't recommend.”

"Got it," Sansa nodded. "Be certain, take time to explore first and condoms."

She looked at Dany curiously. "Who was your first, if you don't mind my asking?"

She bit her lip, debating if she should disclose the information or not. Now that they were official, did it really matter when they first started? 

Sansa waited, watching while she was still thinking and suddenly her eyes widened in shock. “Fucking hells, Dany! Jon was your first, wasn't he?”

Her eyes darted frantically and Dany could see her thinking. “From three years ago? Or earlier? Shit!”

There was no point in denying it anymore as she knew her face just gave her away. Sansa never swore so the fact that she was doing so must mean that the younger girl was about to have a heart attack.

“Calm down,” she laughed. “Yes, we were each other’s first and it happened one night, three years ago and then not again until this last week.”

Sansa jumped up and hugged her fiercely, almost knocking Dany off the swing with her enthusiasm.

“Oh Dany, this is even more perfect. You found your way back to your first love!”

Sansa’s infectious happiness was hard to ignore and she found herself giddy in return. “You were meant to be. You and Jon are going to get married and have babies and live happily ever after!”

Dany hugged her sweet friend back just as hard. “From your lips to R’hllor’s ears, Sansa. I hope you’re right.”

**********

As Jon came out of the bathroom, he walked toward the formal dining room, where everyone seemed to have gathered judging by the loud chatter coming from there.

He quickly looked around the large table and scowled when he saw Dany seated with Rickon on her left.

Seated to her right was none other than Robb. His cousin waggled his brows and threw Jon his most charming smile, no doubt just to fuck with him. 

He knew Robb was inciting him to go over there and ask for his seat, which would in turn look like he cared too much to sit beside her. Resigned, he had no choice but to take the empty seat across from her. He didn’t want to arise any suspicions.

Sitting between Sansa and Arya, the platters of food began passing around the table and everyone started doling out heaping portions for themselves.

As they ate, conversation ranged from Bran’s latest soccer game, to vacation plans, to how work was going for the adults. Everyone laughed, teased each other and enjoyed the great food.

"Everything is just so delicious, Aunt Cat," Dany said. "I can't decide what my favorite dish at this table is."

"Are you sure, Dany?" Arya asked from beside him. "Take a look around the table. I'm sure there's a hot dish sitting right here that you really want. I bet I know the answer, too."

Jon choked on his bite of corn and had to quickly take a sip of water. 

Dany laughed nervously. "Arya, you know I can't say what my favorite is. I really don't think you should make a guess either because everything is equally delicious."

Without looking up from her plate of food, Arya thumbed in his direction. "What you really want is sitting right here."

The two of them looked at each other across the table and Dany's eyes widened slightly at Arya's boldness. He froze, feeling every eye at the table on him and he didn't know what to say.

Arya reached over his plate and pointed to the casserole sitting above it. "See, your favorite casserole dish, sitting right here." 

He let out a small grunt under his breath and across from him he could see her shoulders relax.

"Oh, right," Dany replied. "That one is definitely my favorite."

He brought his napkin up to cover his mouth. "Damn you, Arya," he hissed quietly while she raised her glass to her mouth, covering up her giggle.

Robb cleared his throat and Jon looked at him. He shook his head slightly, warning his cousin not to do whatever he was about to.

"Hey, Dany," Robb started. "What's that on your neck?"

She reached up and fingered the bruised skin he had caused the previous night. She had covered it with makeup, but with all her running around outside with the boys some of it had smeared off. From across the table, he could see the slight bruise show through, marring her perfect skin.

"I...uh...I'm not sure," she stammered out.

From down the table, he could see his father leaning forward to peer over at Dany curiously.

"Oh, it looks like a bruise," Arya said with fake concern and from his other side, he could feel Sansa shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Aye, it looks like something bit you pretty hard and sucked on your skin," Robb said into his glass of ale. "I wonder what it was?"

Underneath the table, Arya was poking her finger and pointing at him.

"It was this really pretty bug," Sansa piped up and Dany glanced quickly at her. "It only wanted Dany though. It got her good too. Really, really good, from the looks of it." Sansa sat back, the picture of innocence as she wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

Jon closed his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. He was going to kill his cousins.

"Unfortunately, they're everywhere this time of year," Cat remarked. "I think I have some ointment in the bathroom, Dany. Be sure to rub some on so it doesn't get worse."

"Thank you," she replied weakly as the two of them stared at each other. "I'll be sure to do that."

Down at the opposite end, his Uncle Ned started talking about work and how a new branch of their office was faring.

Everyone went back to eating and Jon let out a breath. Dinner couldn't come to an end fast enough.

“I met with Wylis Manderly. He just transferred back to Winterfell from White Harbor,” Ned was saying. “He and the family are excited to be back here after a few years away. In fact, his two girls stopped by the office to take him out to lunch.”

Ned looked over at where he and Robb were sitting and glanced between them. “The girls asked about Robb and Jon,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “Wanted to know if they were still single.”

“Wynafryd and Wylla?” Robb asked his father.

“Those are the ones,” Ned replied. “They gave me their number and wanted me to pass along a message to you boys to call them so you can all hang out before summer is over.”

Across the table, he could see a furrow between Dany’s eyebrows and she was cutting into her roast with more force than necessary.

Robb had a look of interest on his face. “I guess I can find some time to meet them before I leave in a few weeks,” he said. “But first, how did they look? I haven’t seen them for two and a half years.”

“Oh, Robb," Cat scolded from a few seats down. “Behave.”

“It’s a legitimate question," he countered. "I need all the facts before I can give a proper response.”

Looking at Jon, he asked. “Wait, which one is the brunette? She and I were supposed to go out on a date before their family moved away. She was mine and the blonde was yours.”

Dany was scowling openly by now and before he could reply, she answered curtly. “The blonde one was Wylla.”

“Thanks,” Robb said. “I’m surprised you remember them. I didn’t even know you ever met.”

“From Theon’s party three years ago,” Dany replied with an impassive look on her face. "I didn't like her."

"Are you sure you're not confusing her with someone else? Her sister maybe?" Robb asked. "Because I always forget which is which."

“I remember her perfectly," she replied, irked. "She was the one flirting with Jon.”

Everyone turned to stare at Jon again and he looked Dany in the eye, hoping she could read the exasperated look in his own. She merely raised an amused brow and lifted her glass of wine in a silent toast to him before bringing it to her lips.

“There’s nothing going on between me and Wylla and there never was. She’s a nice girl, but I’m not interested in her,” he said looking pointedly at Dany.

Glancing to Robb, he told his cousin. “She’s all yours. I’m not interested in dating any girls right now.”

“Why not, Jon?” Rickon asked curiously from beside Dany. “Don’t you want a girlfriend?”

What the hells was this? Jon wondered. Now his eight-year-old cousin was joining his siblings in their little game?

Beside him, Sansa and Arya were struggling to contain their laughter, the former going so far as to hold her napkin in front of her lips to hide it while the latter took no such care.

“Yeah, Jon,” Arya shot him a wide-eyed look. “I don't believe you. I think you do want a girlfriend, you just don't want to admit it.”

From their seats beside his uncle, he could see his parents looking at him, waiting for a response as well.

He looked around the table. His cousins were all trying to hide their shit smiles, while Dany was thoroughly amused, waiting to see how he'd handle the situation.

He decided it was time to be honest so he sat up straighter in his seat and took a deep breath.

“I do want a girlfriend,” he answered as he looked around at all their faces. “The girl I fall for will have a good heart, be incredibly witty with a wicked sense of humor and a brilliant mind. She will continually amaze me with her iron will and strength. And when I look at her, her beauty will take my breath away on the daily, so much so that falling in love with her will be easier than breathing."

He raised his glass of ale in a toast to no one in particular. "She will be my queen,” he concluded, before bringing it to his lips. He took a long gulp and refused to look at anyone.

There was complete silence in the aftermath and he wondered if he had been too obvious in his description of her.

“So...I guess Wylla Manderly is out then,” Robb concluded. “More love for me!”

The tension broke, everyone around them laughed and the conversation moved on.

He took a peek at Dany as he lowered his drink and could see her looking down at her lap, a small smile playing at her lips.

Aunt Cat leaned over from beside Sansa. “That’s a wonderful answer you gave, Jon, but wherever will you find such a girl like that?”

He glanced at Dany, who was pretending not to listen to them, before looking back at his aunt. “I'll keep my eyes open,” he told her. “I'm sure she's right under my nose.”

*********

After dinner, the older adults retired to the great room together, while everyone else went outside to enjoy the warm summer evening as the sun began setting.

Bran and Rickon were enjoying the open space as they chased the dogs around in the woods behind the house.

Jon sat around the open fire pit, on a bench with Dany next to him. They were all holding long wooden sticks and roasting marshmallows over the flames.

They tried to be discreet with their newfound love around his cousins, but he was finding it hard not to want to constantly touch her or sneak kisses here and there.

Currently, he was covertly stroking her back as they sat talking with his cousins.

“So Jon,” Sansa asked. “How much longer are you going to sneak around with Dany before finally telling your parents?”

He turned to her. “We were thinking of taking them out to dinner later this week and letting them know the truth.”

“We don’t want them to hear it from the wrong person,” Dany agreed. “It’s best if it comes from us.”

“I think you’re both worrying for no reason,” Robb told them. “Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Rhae are the coolest parents around; they’ll be fine.”

“I’m more worried about how my dad will handle the news,” Jon confessed. “He’s very protective of Dany and I don’t want him to think I’m just playing around with her feelings.”

Dany turned and gave him a little smile. “You’re so sweet, Jon. I’ll make sure Rhae knows you have nothing but the most honorable intentions as it concerns me.”

At that, both Robb and Jon laughed.

“What’s so funny about that?” she wanted to know.

Robb shook his head as he laughed. “No offense, Dany, but you have no idea how men think.”

“Enlighten me and the girls, oh wise one,” Dany said sarcastically while Sansa and Arya snickered.

Robb looked at him. “Be my guest,” Jon offered with a sweep of his arm.

“Listen up ladies,” Robb said to them. “As a man, there’s not a lot of honor involved when you think about your little sister's sex obsessed boyfriend. Even when that boyfriend is your son, you still know exactly what’s going through his dirty mind.”

She glanced at him and he just shrugged a shoulder, not wanting her ire, even though what Robb said made complete sense to him.

Dany turned back to Robb and scowled. “Jon's not like other guys. He is not sex obsessed and he doesn’t have a dirt mind!” she retorted as she took her perfectly roasted marshmallows out of the flames and started eating them.

He and Robb exchanged knowing looks.

Dany was so sweet trying to stick up for him, but if she only knew the truth. When it came to her, he’d been obsessed since he was thirteen and he had so many dirty sex fantasies about her he could probably fill a whole volume of novels.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s been a perfect gentleman with you,” Robb replied straight-faced.

Dany opened her mouth to dispute, before quickly shutting it. Their eyes met and he knew they were both remembering all the various sexual positions they’d been having fun trying. He could feel his face turning red at the memories.

Robb looked between the two of them and said, “Exactly” while Sansa and Arya laughed.

“Jon can’t even keep his eyes off of you while you’re licking marshmallow off your fingers,” Robb retorted and he swiftly cut his eyes away from Dany’s mouth as they all laughed at him getting caught.

Wanting to get the focus off of himself, he turned to Arya. “And what about you?” He asked pointedly. “When are you going to tell your parents about your boyfriend Gendry?”

“Gendry's your boyfriend?” Robb asked. “I thought you said he was just a friend.”

Arya shot Jon a death glare. “He’s not my boyfriend, he’s just my friend who happens to be a boy,” she said. Her marshmallow caught fire and she quickly pulled it out to blow on it.

“Sure,” he replied sarcastically. “You keep telling yourself that, but no one believes it.” 

“Give it up, Arya,” Sansa admonished. “The cats out of the bag.”

“For what it’s worth, you’ve nothing to be embarrassed about," Dany told her. "I think Gendry is very hot,” she replied with a wink.

“Hey now,” Jon playfully bumped her. “I thought I was the only man for you.”

She snuck a quick peck to his cheek. “I never said he was hotter than you,” she assured him. She leaned in closer, “Believe me Jon, _no one_ is hotter than you.”

Arya and Robb groaned at them while they got an “Aww” from Sansa.

“I’m just glad you guys aren’t mad at Gendry,” Arya told him and Dany. “He felt really bad about what happened when I told him the backstory today.”

Dany shook her head. “I was never mad at Gendry.” She tilted her head toward him. “It was this guy that I was mad at. Luckily, we worked it all out.”

“That’s a relief,” Arya told them. “Gendry felt so guilty he told me to delete the video of the fight he had sent.”

Dany’s eyes narrowed at that and he could feel his throat constrict. It was one thing to know he fought Ramsay, but it was another thing to see it in action.

“Do you still have the video?” Dany asked her.

Arya nodded. “Yeah, I haven’t deleted it yet.”

“Delete it,” Jon instructed her. He didn’t want a video of him beating a man just floating around for anyone to see. He wasn’t proud of it, even if he didn’t regret doing it.

“Wait,” Dany interrupted. “I would like to see it."

“Dany, I don’t think it’s a good idea,“ he began.

She shot him a look and he stopped speaking.

“I’m tired of being in the dark about it,” she explained. “You say you did this for me, so as the person in the middle of this I think it’s my duty to know exactly what happened.”

He stared at her a moment, assessing the situation before finally relenting. If she wanted to see the fight, then he wasn’t going to stop her. He only hoped it didn’t reignite her anger with him or make her see him in a different light.

“Fine,” he told her. “But I don’t want to see it.”

Arya pulled up the video and Dany moved to sit next to her, with Sansa and Robb standing behind. A moment later, he heard his own voice saying _‘Good time? Is that what you tell yourself in order to justify what you tried to do to her?’._

Dany looked up at him and their eyes locked. He silently pleaded with her to understand what she was about to see and she just took a deep breath before looking back down to the screen.

Jon sat across from them as they continued to watch the video. He mentally tried to prepare himself for whatever reaction Dany would have from viewing it, hoping with everything that it wouldn’t cause another fight, knowing that it probably would.

When Ramsay called her a dragon slut, she looked up at him and he mouthed ‘sorry’ back to her. He hated that she had to hear all the degrading things said about her. He could feel his blood pumping just hearing the goading words all over again.

He could hear the jeers from the audience now, shouts of White Wolf ringing out. Dany had her hands up over her mouth and whatever she saw on the screen made her wince.

His own voice rose above he din, declaring her his and his threats to tears Ramsay’s hands off and shove it down his throat, followed by his threat to rip his eyes out of his face. He grimaced upon hearing himself; he didn’t even remember saying any of that.

After that he heard nothing but the excitement of the crowd as cheers and shouts were thrown around and someone screamed out ‘he’s gonna kill him’ excitedly.

He had been watching her face carefully and she was shaking her head slightly, at times wincing, other times biting her bottom lip.

Finally the roar of the crowd died down and he could hear Tormund’s voice mumbling something.

The last thing he heard was his voice, loud and clear, his final threat to Ramsay to stay away from her before he ended with _‘That’s my promise’._

The video ended there and everyone was silent, waiting for Dany’s reaction.

She stared at him from across the flames and he couldn't discern her expression if his life depended on it. After an awkward long pause, she cleared her throat and stood up. “I need to be alone.”

They all watched as she quickly walked back toward the house.

Fucking hells, Jon groaned internally. This could not be happening to him again. They were doing so well and now he was going to have to find her and go for round two of their fight.

“Sorry, Jon,” Arya told him. “I didn’t think she was going to be upset.”

Sighing, he stood up. “It’s no ones fault, but my own. I’ll go talk to her.”

“Good luck,” Sansa said as he walked back toward the house.

When he got inside, he checked all the bathrooms downstairs, but didn’t find her. Uncle Ned was coming down the hall out of his office.

“Have you seen Dany?” he asked.

Ned pointed up the stairs. “I saw her walking upstairs not too long ago.”

Thanking him, Jon walked upstairs slowly, not looking forward to facing her. He reached the landing and tried the first bathroom, finding it empty. The Starks needed a large home for all their kids so they had three bathrooms downstairs and four upstairs.

He almost reached the third bathroom when the door was flung open and she appeared before him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he began. “I know you’re upset at me right now, but I don’t want to fight with you again.”

“Shut up, Jon,” she told him. 

Before he could say another word, she reached out and grabbed his shirt, dragging him inside the bathroom door. She shut it closed behind him and locked it.

The next thing he knew she shoved him up against it and was on him before he could even blink.

Dany’s hot mouth attacked his hungrily, her teeth scraping against his lips, her tongue slicking through to lick at him like scorching flames, leaving him gasping for air and panting in her wake. He could feel her desperation as she clawed at him like a woman possessed.

Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it up his chest. Automatically, his arms lifted and she tore it over his head, resuming her attack as soon as his shirt was off, lips back to claiming him. Her hands ran over his hard chest and gripped his pecs in her palms before moving over to squeeze his biceps.

Those lush lips moved lower to latch onto his throat, sucking his skin into her sizzling mouth and he let out a quiet groan. She quickly slid her hands up to grab his hair and crushed their mouths together again. 

It seemed like she was in a frenzy, unable to decide which part of him she wanted most.

“Dany, what’s going on?” he managed to asked her between breathless kisses, even as his hands made to grab her hips urgently. His body and his brains were on different planes, with his brains clearly not up to speed with what was happening.

“You’re mine,” she whispered hotly against his lips. “I need you, Jon.” She reached for the pocket of his jeans and shoved something lacy and red inside, then palmed his cock through his pants and gave a very firm squeeze.

Not quite daring to believe any of this was actually happening, he snaked his hands up her skirt, needing confirmation. Sure enough, she was completely bare underneath and as his hands slid deeper to swipe her, it came away saturated. 

Honorable intentions, my ass, Jon thought as he smiled against her lips. This was definitely a scenario straight from one of his dirty sex fantasies.

Her nimble fingers unfastened his belt, the sound of the metal and leather clinking together sending a shiver of anticipation running down his spine. With his pants open, she reached inside and drew him out. She squeezed the head, then her thumb brushed against the tip, feeling the bead of moisture there. Keeping her eye on his, she drew her thumb out and licked the tip of it, tasting him with a smack of her lips.

With a feral cry, he pushed away from the door, swiveled her around, and grabbing both her hands, braced them on the counter. Rough hands yanked her tight skirt up until her round ass was on open display to him.

He dragged the zipper of her dress down, just far enough to give him some wiggle room as the thin straps fell off her shoulders. He reached his hands into the bodice of her dress and popped her lovely breasts out for his own viewing pleasure.

Satisfied she was ready, he shoved his jeans down to his knees and palmed his ready cock. It was heavy with need and he pumped it a few times in preparation.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, Jon pressed up against her and she let out a little whimper as he slid between the cleft of her ass. “Spread your legs wider,” he told her and she quickly moved to obey.

He grabbed his shaft with one hand and his other moved to grip her hip. He pressed his chest to her back and she bent forward a bit so that his head could probe through her wet folds as he waited at her hot entrance.

“Tell me again what you want?” he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him in the mirror, her gaze taunting him. “My White Wolf.”

Gods, he was done for!

Jon slammed his hips into her with a grunt, sheathing his cock deep inside, where she was on fire for him. She let out a cry and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. “You have to be quiet, love,” he whispered in her ear. “Can you do that for me?”

Nodding her head, Dany let out a little whine, but otherwise made no other noise. He removed his hand and grasping her hips tightly, started to pump into her from behind.

He loved nothing more than to take his sweet time to map her body with his tongue and play with every part of her. And if they had the time, that’s exactly what he would do.

This wasn’t a time for slow kisses and soft caresses though. He understood this was to be fast and furious and he would gladly indulge them both.

He hadn’t taken her from this angle yet and he watched in fascination as she swallowed him up to the hilt with every thrust of his hips. It was a thing of beauty to watch her eat him up like this and he had to look away or he was going to explode before her.

Jon glanced up, looking at her in the mirror and her breasts were bouncing with every move they made as he drove into her, not helping matters any.

She was writhing against him, moving her hips in rhythm with his, like they were doing their own raunchy dance. As he thrust his hips, she pushed her ass back into him as well, taking him in hard and deep with every pass.

He moved his hands to squeeze her breasts, pulling on her nipples with just enough force the way she seemed to like. Dany threw her head back against him, her mouth open in a silent scream.

He held her in his arms as he pounded into her from behind and he could feel her clenching tightly around his cock, her inner muscles starting to tremble.

They hadn’t spent as much time together in bed as he wished, but he was already a master at reading her. Jon reached down to play with her, knowing she was near ready to shatter by the way her breathing was coming out in hard little pants. He thanked the gods for that, as he didn't think he could hold out too much longer.

What they were doing was far riskier than what they did at the lake. There, they had basically been alone, with no one close by to hear.

The risqué behavior they were engaging in now, however, was different. Just knowing that his whole family was downstairs and they could get caught at any moment was enough to bring him close to his release.

“Come with me, Dany.”

She nodded her head in reply and he released her breast and moved that hand to one hip, the other still flickering at the beating pulse between her thighs.

Increasing his pace, he gripped her hip hard and slammed her back into him as he thrust forward and Dany’s release burst forth. She squeezed him with her explosion, her walls clenching him so tightly the force of his own orgasm knocked his knees out from under him.

He stumbled into her back and she was the one who had to hold them up momentarily, bracing her hands against the edge of the counter as she continued her onslaught on his cock.

They both screamed with their mouths closed, the strangled cries lowered, but he was sure if someone walked by there'd be no mistaking the noises they were making. He shoved his face into her hair, hoping her mass of silver curls would muffle his cries.

She fluttered around him as his pelvis smacked her ass repeatedly, spilling all he had into her until his legs felt like they would give out if he dared thrust one more time.

Both panting heavily, she leaned forward, her upper body resting on the counter and he bent over her, his sweaty chest pressed to her back as they both struggled to catch their breath.

His whole body felt dizzy, stars danced in his vision and he could feel the room spinning so he closed his eyes. It would just be his luck to pass out with his pants around his ankles and his whole family down the stairs.

When he finally felt steady enough, he slowly pressed his face into the back of her neck and placed a gentle kiss onto her soft skin before standing back upright. She followed and when she was standing, he turned her in his arms.

Jon lifted her to sit up on the counter and tilted her chin until they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Are you ok?” he asked.

********

Was she ok? How could she explain to him this feeling that swarmed inside of her, lighting every inch until there was no dark corner left? What she just witnessed in that video was the utmost powerful display of love and loyalty she had ever seen.

She’d always known how protective he was, had known he would fight for her, but she wasn’t prepared for what exactly that would look like. All she focused on was the brutality of it, the consequences of that violence being unleashed.

What she saw in that video, more than the fury of his fists as he pummeled his opponent, was the absolute love he held for her. Every blow his body absorbed, he gladly did for her. Every taunt that fell from the lips of the other man was like an arrow piercing him, but he never faltered.

How was it possible that someone could love her this much? Who was she, that she would deserve it? Only he held the answers.

All she knew was that her whole life she was an afterthought, always second place, but now she had someone who loved her enough to put her first. The knowledge overwhelmed her, made her want to laugh and cry and jump him again, all at once.

She gave him a gentle smile, her eyes brimming with tears. “Jon, I can’t believe you did all that,” she said softly. “For me.”

Her hands reached up and cupped his face. “I’ve never had anyone stand up for me the way you did, not even my parents. They’ll always choose what’s right for them first and I’ve never been a priority.”

She pulled his face to hers and gave him a kiss, but unable to contain her emotions, her bottom lip quivered. His soothing hands quickly tightened around her protectively.

“The vile things he said, the way he mocked and the way he hurt you.” She took a deep trembling breath. “You just took it and you did it all for me. I’ve never been loved like this before.”

Dany wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers moving up to tangle in his hair and he hugged her back. She squeezed him tightly to her before finally, she just whispered into his ear, “Thank you, Jon."

He released her and pulled back. She looked into his eyes and it reflected all of his love for her.

“No need for that. I told you, Dany, I’ll do anything for you,” he said, placing a small kiss to her nose. “You need to get used to being put first from now on.”

She moved her hand to rub it over the bruise that was still healing on his chest before giving it a tender kiss. Looking up at him, she sighed. “What am I to do with you, Jon Snow?”

They both let out a small chuckle before she brushed the curls hanging over his eyes back from his face. “I love you. Thank you for loving me.”

“Easiest thing in the world, Stormborn.” He pulled her in for a kiss, brushing his lips against hers and she savored the taste of him. “Are you ready to go back now?”

They cleaned up, Dany wiping his remnants from between her thighs while he splashed water on his face and re-dressed. When they finished, he got down on one knee in front of her and fished her panties from his pocket.

“As much as I would love to keep these, I’m afraid I’ll go mad knowing you’ve got nothing on underneath your little dress.”

She giggled and he held them open for her to step into. She let him pull them up her legs, but looked forward to having him reverse that action once they returned home later in the night.

He pulled her skirt back down, then fingers skimmed up her arms, catching the straps and trailing them back up her shoulders to cover her breasts. She turned her back so he could zip her up and he brushed her hair aside as he placed a kiss to her neck, taking a deep whiff of her. She felt a tremor run through her body.

“You really are a wolf the way you’re always smelling me,” she observed. “My White Wolf.”

She felt his lips moving into a smile against her skin, his teeth just giving the barest of nips. “Maybe I shouldn’t have put that scrap of lace back on you quite yet.”

She knew putting that scrap of lace back was for both their benefits, not just his. “I know it drives you crazy when I call you my White Wolf," she murmured, enjoying the feel of his warm breath on her back.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and looked at her in the mirror. “I think you liked watching me be your White Wolf.”

She turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. “I know it’s hypocritical of me because I got so mad when I found out about the fight, but I’ll be honest.”

She reached up and quickly bit his bottom lip between her teeth. “Both times I've seen you fight, it really turns me on. It makes me want to be claimed by you.”

“Is that so?” he asked as he chased after her lips. 

“Mmm-hmm,“ she purred. “The way you prowl around the cage, that feral look in your eyes, sweat gleaming from your taught muscles, the raw power you possess as you dominate your opponent…. it’s all hot as hell,” she whispered. “You’ve got the same look when you’re inside me.”

Just thinking about it was getting her worked up again and she could feel her desire ratcheting.

“Well, that explains why you attacked me,” he chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining. Please feel free to attack me anytime, anywhere. Maybe I just might start inviting you to the gym with me.”

She giggled and decided to make a confession. "The last time I was there, I had the strongest yearning to follow you back into the locker room showers. In fact,” she continued as she trailed kisses along his jawline, “Just thinking about your fight has me burning up again.”

“Dany,” Jon growled in warning. “You need to stop it or else we’re never going to leave this bathroom.”

“Fine, I’ll behave,” she pouted playfully. “But just so you know, this is what you have to look forward to when we get home and I attack you.”

She took his hand and moved it between her legs. She was back to throbbing already when she felt his fingers push pass the lace to brush against her opening.

“Damn,” he groaned out and she quickly pushed his hand away with a laugh before placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. She wanted him burning as hot for her as she was for him.

“Do you think Arya will send me a copy of the video? I’d like to have it for my own viewing pleasure.” She waggled her eyebrows at him.

They were still laughing when they opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, just in time to catch Robb coming out of his room a few doors down.

“I see the two of smiling so I’m assuming you’re ok Dany. No fighting?” he asked.

“No fighting,” she affirmed and Jon stood next to her, trying to keep a straight face as he nodded in confirmation.

“Glad to hear that,” Robb said as he stepped into the bathroom. He took two steps in before he turned right back around, a deep scowl on his face. “It smells like sex in here.”

“Sorry,” Jon told Robb and Dany echoed with a small apology as well. "I was just enjoying my second helping of dessert."

Unable to keep their composure any longer, they both burst into stifled laughs.

“Your ass better not have touched any surface in here, Jon,” he admonished.

Jon shook his head no as he still tried to contain his laughter.

“What about my ass?” Dany brazenly asked.

Robb’s scowl was swiftly replaced by a devilish grin. “Your lovely ass is more than fine to touch every surface in my bathroom, Dany. In fact, I highly encourage it.”

Jon shot her his half smile. “How about we just use Robb’s room next time?”

“That’s such a clever idea,” Dany exclaimed as she gave him a smacking kiss. “You’re not just a pretty face, Jon Snow.”

Giggling, she pulled him down the hallway as they scurried away.

“Don’t you dare, Targaryens,” Robb called after them. “You’re not the only ones capable of bringing fire and blood!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't end this story without letting our girl see her man in action. Dany deserved to see exactly what Jon did for her.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts or questions in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Jon and Dany get a surprise  
> POV Jon/Dany


	20. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get some surprising news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love for the last chapter. I'm so glad I decided to add it back because it was so well received. I just never want anyone to feel like they're wasting their time with this story so thank you for letting me know how much you enjoyed it.
> 
> Next update will be Monday. We're almost to the finish line so let's hope I can land this plane.

Monday mid-morning, Jon was enjoying his run with Ghost, making his way back toward home. Today wasn’t a cardio day for Dany so she opted to stay and do yoga instead, even though she insisted she hated it.

Jon couldn’t say he cared for it either way, but he did enjoy watching her do her stretches. And he suspected it’s what kept her very limber and he couldn’t say he hated _that._

As he pounded along the street, he didn’t even need his usual mix of upbeat music pulsing in his ear to motivate him along. He felt so weightless and free his feet barely touched the hard pavement.

He was a man in love and he felt like he could take on the world. Ever since that night they came together again, they had spent the last four sharing the same bed and it felt wonderful to hold her in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

In the mornings when he woke, he always startled for just moment to realize that she was really there, that it wasn’t just some kind of beautiful dream.

Thinking of this morning, he could feel the smile spreading over his face. Even though she had ridden him hard to satisfaction before they both fell asleep last night, he had still woken up in the morning throbbing for her as he spooned her.

Without even rolling over, Dany had quickly sheathed him inside and he had held her tightly in his arms, slowly thrusting into her from behind until they were both screaming into their pillows.

Jon was feeling grateful it was the beginning of the week since his parents were at work so that meant he and Dany could be alone. They’d gotten better at muffling their cries of passion, but he was ready to hear her screaming out his name again.

He was a sweaty mess, but hoped he could talk her into joining him in the shower. Just the image that brought forth had him picking up his pace, eager to get home and find her.

He reached the house and ran around to the back door, unleashing Ghost and the dog dashed down the hallway toward her.

Jon followed behind, stopping to grab a bottle of water before walking to the living room. He found Dany on her yoga mat, her forearms on the floor and hips in the air. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be working on her deep breathing.

She held the pose for a few seconds, then lifted one leg off the ground and over her back, in a move that opened herself up to him. This was a sight he could definitely get used to, Jon thought with a grin as he leaned against the wall.

In the next moment, Ghost walked up and poked his cold wet nose into the side of her neck.

“Ghosty!” she squealed as she tried to push him away by shaking her head.

She pulled her face to the side in an attempt to evade his kisses, which only made him think she was ready to play and he pounced on her back in excitement.

“Get off of me,” she laughed as her arms gave out and she fell to her side. Ghost threw his body on her legs, then rolled to his back eagerly waiting for his belly rub.

“Ghost, off.” Jon commanded his dog as he pushed off the wall and walked into the room.

Properly reprimanded, the dog slunk off of Dany and moved just far enough away to avoid another scolding.

She was lying on her back, panting as she looked up and smirked at him. “How far did you two make it?” she asked sweetly.

He twisted the top off the bottle and took a large swallow before answering her. “Just our usual two miles, smart ass.”

She chuckled because she knew how much he hated doing more than that, even though all the times she had joined them this past week he added an extra mile in, just for her.

He always gave in to her request, but made sure to grumble about it the whole time.

“I guess you’re happy today is yoga day. No having to run an extra mile just for me,” she told him.

Jon took in her yoga attire, which was just a skimpy sports bra and leggings. “I’m beginning to really enjoy yoga day for a variety of reasons,” he said.

“Really?” she asked him. “I thought you hated stretching.”

“I do hate it, Dany, but I love watching you do it.” He waved a hand toward her, bidding her to continue. “Don’t mind me; I’m just going to sit here, drink my water and enjoy the view while my heart rate comes down from my run.”

“My poor sweet Jon Snow,” Dany said to him as she gave him a pitying look.

She moved back into her pose from earlier. She held it for a several seconds mentally counting while he continued looking at her appreciatively, unwilling to take his eyes off her form.

“If you’re looking to bring your heart rate down, you’re going about it all wrong,” Dany told him from her position on the floor.

She moved into a new pose, her upper body lifting off the floor, while her back legs stayed down, a move that thrust her breasts forward. His eyes instantly moved toward her cleavage, watching it strain against the scant material of her bra.

Jon took a large swallow of his water as she looked up at him. “Is that right?” he asked distractedly.

She held her pose longer than the last one and he smirked at her.

“Mmm-hmm,” she nodded her head. “Between you and me, I can see your pulse jumping erratically from here.”

She rolled onto her back, placed her feet on the floor and thrust her hips up, while keeping her head and upper back glued to the floor.

He pounced on her before she could even start on her reps.

She squealed with laughter as Jon quickly scooped both hands around her waist. He moved in between her legs, making her form wobble and give out, but he held her steady.

“Are you joining me for yoga now?” she teased him.

He sat down on the carpet, then lifted her up until she was upright in his lap and straddling him. “I’m glad to be of assistance stretching you, Dany,” he rasped against her ear. “Whatever you need, please feel free to let me know.”

He moved to kiss her throat and she giggled against him. “Well, I do have an ache that I just can’t seem to get rid of, Jon. Perhaps you can be of assistance stretching _that._ ”

Grinning, he cleared his throat and put on his most authoritative look. “I’ll be happy to take a look for you. But first, we must get rid of these pesky items in the way.”

Jon made a hand motion for her to raise her arms, which she obliged him. He quickly ran his hands underneath the band of her bra and tugged it up and over her head, then tossed it somewhere over his shoulder.

Her hair was in a bun on top of her head and he swiftly pulled the binding off, his fingers running through her silver locks as it tumbled down around her bare shoulders.

Holding onto her back, he kissed her lips, then made his way south, trailing his mouth down her throat as he moved to lay her back down on the carpet. He licked down her chest, but stopped when he got to the valley between her breasts.

He nipped along the swells there, lingering for a few seconds as his hands stopped to squeeze the soft flesh in his palms, fingers tugging her tight nipples lightly until she started whimpering for more.

Continuing on the path south, his lips stroked down the flat planes of her taut stomach and when he passed her belly button, his tongue snuck out to swirl into the hollow, making her squirm and giggle as she gripped his hair.

Reaching her waist, he lifted her hips up as he pulled her leggings down, revealing that she had nothing on under them. He let out a little groan.

Now that he knew she was bare underneath her leggings he’d never be able to concentrate when she wore them around him again.

He threw them over his shoulder as well and sat back on his heels, enjoying the view of her naked form underneath him. Dany was so small and compact, but still so shapely. She was perfect.

His hands traced over the finger bruises on her hip, evidence of how he had taken her hastily in the bathroom at the Stark house. Jon bent down and kissed the bruises tenderly, mouthing a silent apology. “Does it hurt?” he asked as his lips danced over her porcelain skin lightly.

“Not at all," she said as her fingers reached down to brush his cheek gently. "Don't feel bad; I like seeing them there,” she confessed. “I like seeing how you branded me yours.”

Relieved to know he hadn’t hurt her, he sat up and brought his focus back to the task at hand.

“Now tell me more about this ache you have, Dany,” he asked as he slowly caressed his hands up her legs, stopping about halfway up her inner thigh as he rubbed his hands in circular motions.

She quickly slapped his hands away and brought her feet up to his chest, pushing him back.

“Clothes off,” she commanded him and Jon swiftly stood up and pulled his sweaty shirt over his head and shoved his shorts down before toeing his running shoes and socks off.

Dany bit her lip to muffle her laugh at how fast he undressed. He gave her his most charming grin before reaching for the throw blanket on the back of the couch and bringing it down with him to the floor.

Jon moved over her and she opened up for him as she drew their bodies together. She enfolded her thighs around his waist and ran her hands over his back as she arched into him. Both moaned when their naked skin pressed together and he took a moment to enjoy the heat of her setting him ablaze.

He loved all the ways she enveloped him completely, from her arms and legs drawing around his body, to his cock being squeezed tightly within her channel. It was as if she wanted to absorb every inch of him and he would gladly spend the rest of his life getting lost in her.

Dany reached her hand for the blanket and pulled it over him so they were wrapped in their own little cocoon together. It was reminiscent of when they were children and would spend hours under a fort of blankets, whispering to each other. Those were fun times, but he liked this grown up version so much better. 

“I’m sweaty,” he murmured into her neck as he began peppering her throat in hot, open mouth kisses. “Was gonna sweet talk you into a shower."

“Don't care,” she moaned as he sucked at the hollow of her throat. “I kinda like you dirty,” she revealed as her fingers released his curls free.

He smiled against her cleavage and he moved his face further down her body, beard scraping against delicate soft skin. His hands slithered up to cup her breasts and he popped her rosy nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip and sucking.

She let out little whimpers of pleasure as he used his teeth to pinch and pull. Grabbing his cock, she squeezed and pumped him in her hands a few times and he let out a little whimper of his own when she tilted her hips up to meet him.

“See how wet I am for you?” she purred out as she slithered him back and forth across that velvety heat. “I’ve been trying to concentrate on yoga, but all I kept thinking about was how I couldn’t wait for you to come back so I could have you again.”

With that revelation, Dany pushed the head of his cock inside and he wasted no time thrusting himself deeper, sliding in smooth as silk as she welcomed him back.

“Gods be good, woman,” he groaned out. “You fucking kill me." No matter how many times he'd already been inside her, every time he entered still sent a jolt through his whole body.

True to her words, she didn’t seem to mind how sweaty he was as she reached up and licked his chest. She ran her hot mouth over his skin, biting the hollow of his throat with her teeth, her nails scratching him as she dug into his back muscles.

He grasped her legs and moved it higher up his back, opening her wider so he could really sink into her depths. 

He rocked his hips against hers, reveling in the way she clutched him with her muscles. Slipping under her shoulders, Jon braced himself on his forearms and grasped her tightly to keep her in place as he slowly, but powerfully thrust into her.

Knowing she loved it when he went slow and deep, he pulled his cock all the way out before driving back into her sharply. Every slam back in had Dany letting out a sob of pleasure.

"Yes, just like that," she cried out. "Jon!"

His name tumbling from her lips driving him near mad, he leaned down and snared that luscious mouth of hers with his own. He fed on her cries of bliss, her whimpers spurring him to dive further inside. From the corner of his eye he saw a blur of white as Ghost moved by them.

Dany’s thighs tightened around him as her heels dug into his back. Hands fisted in his hair, she tugged on the curls with every thrust he made, the pain of it adding to his pleasure. He was lost in the feel of being completely wrapped up in her, in the scent of their sex as their bodies joined together to writhe on the floor.

Nothing else mattered but the two of them as they kissed hungrily.

Until he heard a door slam shut.

Jon broke away, Dany’s lips continuing on to chase down his bearded jaw. It took a second for him to focus in on Ghost, his tail wagging furiously as he looked down the hallway.

His frazzled mind was foggy, the blood having left his brain to focus all their attention elsewhere, but he knew something was off. Something was wrong and he blinked a few times, trying to figure it out.

Then it hit him like a punch to the face and the blow knocked him back to reality. Someone was here, and judging by his dog's demeanor, it was someone Ghost knew and loved.

Before the thought could even take root, a figure stepped into the room.

“Hi, Ghost,” Rhaegar greeted as he bent down to pet the dog. “Where are the kids?”

Dany’s face whipped to the entryway to the room and they both froze.

It was happening; the moment he had feared the most.

His father, Dany’s _brother_ , had caught him literally with his pants down.

And worse yet, he was still balls deep inside of her.

Rhaegar straightened up and turned his body from the dog. As he did so, his eyes absently swept the room before landing on them. In a split second, father and son locked eyes from across the room, both too startled to make a move.

Through the distance, he could see his father's eyes widen in shock, saw his quick inhale of breath as he staggered back like he'd been hit. The moment hovered over space and time and he could feel it all bearing down slowly like a freight train coming right at him.

Then suddenly, everything broke.

“Seven hells!” Rhaegar exclaimed as he quickly averted his eyes and looked the other way, his hands coming up to shield his vision.

“Shit,” Jon cursed as he hurriedly pulled out of Dany. He grabbed the blanket that she had blessedly covered them with earlier. It had fallen down his back while he was driving into her, but still covered most of his ass.

His brain was scrambling to catch up with what was going on, but it was cognizant enough to realize that as awful as this situation was, they were covered up.  
It was small comfort to know that at least he was on top of Dany so his dad didn’t see anything that would traumatize him too much.

Hopefully.

He couldn't say the same for himself.

Both he and Dany scurried to sit up and Jon used his body to shield her behind him, holding the blanket in front of himself to block their naked bodies.

Dany was leaning into him, crouched on her knees from behind and he could feel her soft breasts crushing into his back. His cock lurched forward impatiently, refusing to back down and wanting to return to where it had been so rudely yanked from. It was ready to either fuck or fight and he had to force his attention away from it.

Focus, Jon, focus.

Before he could think of what to say, she opened her mouth and started speaking so fast he couldn’t even catch up, his muddled brain moving as slow as molasses.

“Oh gods, Rhae, I’m so sorry,” Dany exclaimed as she circled her arms around his neck protectively. “Please don’t be mad at Jon. This was all my idea, I’m the one who wanted it and I seduced him from the beginning. He’s always been a perfect gentleman until I came on to him and he tried not to give in. It’s not his fault he couldn’t resist me!”

He was absolutely horrified; his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth, incapable of forming words that would make any of this better.

Dany did not have the same problem.

“You need to remember I’m not a little girl anymore,” she continued at her fast clip. “I wanted to have sex with Jon. I love him and he loves me and sex is a healthy part of a relationship so we’re just expressing our love for each other and-“

“Dany, please!” both Jon and Rhaegar finally yelled out at the same time.

Immediately, Dany clammed up and there was finally, blessed silence in the room.

Jon was cringing and his father’s face was beet red. He was sure if it were possible, not only would his dad pluck his eyes from his face, but now his ears as well.

Both men stared at each other, mouths hanging open in disbelief that this moment wasn't a nightmare, not knowing how to proceed.

Finally, Rhaegar let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Both of you, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen.” He swiveled on his feet and walked out of the room.

As soon as they were alone, they scrambled up. “What the hells was that?” Jon turned and hissed at Dany. “Why did you say all those lies?”

“Where did you throw my clothes?” Dany asked, ignoring him as she started pulling couch pillows off, searching frantically for them.

Jon turned in a circle, his eyes looking for any sign of them. He remembered tossing it, but had no recollection in which direction they flew. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, he handed it over. “Just put this on,” he told her. “We’ll look for your clothes later.”

Nodding, Dany quickly grabbed it and slid it over her head while he grabbed his shorts and underwear.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke in a low voice. “I remembered what Robb said about what brothers think of their sisters boyfriends and I didn’t want Rhae to think you’re a sex obsessed maniac.”

She came to stand in front of him as he adjusted himself. “I figure it’s easier for him to accept us if he knows I’m the one who convinced you and that way he won’t think you’re taking advantage of me. I was just trying to protect you.”

“Bloody hells.” He let out a breath of air as he pulled her into his embrace.

He didn’t know what else to say, knowing that of all the ways they could have revealed their relationship, this was the absolute worst. Given the circumstances, he wished his dad actually did hear the news from a third party.

She was looking up at him with wide eyes as she bit her bottom lip, waiting for his response.

“Thank you,” he finally replied. “I appreciate you trying to keep me honorable in all this, Stormborn. Maybe there’s a slight chance I won’t be getting my ass kicked when I walk into that kitchen.”

She shook her head against his chest. “I’ll allow no such thing,” she told him firmly. “You told me you’re my man and your duty is to protect me. Well, I’m your woman and my job is to protect you, too.”

"And you're going to let me, Jon Snow." Dany slapped his behind and grabbed it in her palm. “The only one who gets to handle your ass is me.”

He let out a pained laugh, because what else could he do?

“Besides, I didn't actually lie,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his back. “I did want to have sex with you, I did seduce you and you were powerless to resist me.”

He rested his cheek on her hair and sighed. "And I was just an innocent, green boy who never had a dirty thought about you in his life," he jested.

They both gave a little chuckle at that. “It could’ve been worse, “ Dany went on. “At least Rhae didn’t walk in to find me on my knees pleasuring you.”

“Dany, stop, I beg of you,” he pleaded. “I’m supposed to be going down, not getting worked up again.”

She giggled into his chest and her hand reached down to palm him. "How can you still have a stiffy after all that?"

He tilted his hips back, pulling out of her hand. "You're not helping," he scolded. "You can't blame the poor guy; he's so confused right now and he didn't get a proper farewell."

"My poor Balerion," she cooed. "I'll be sure to make it up to him later so there's no hard feelings. He's my favorite dragon, after all, and I want him to come back and play with me."

They both laughed again and it felt good to find a bit of humor in the situation. After the humiliation, he'd take whatever laughs he could get and she made it impossible for him to be broody.

“Are you ready to go talk to him?”

Jon shook his head. “No, I’d like to avoid him until I leave for uni. And he might just be fine with that as well.”

“Come on, you can't avoid him forever,” Dany pulled out of his embrace and grabbed his hand. “If you think about it, what did Rhae really see? You were on top and we were covered up. At most he saw your naked back and our arms.”

Jon dragged his heels, not wanting to face his father. This was truly a walk of shame he was doing as they made their way down the hall.

“Why aren’t you more embarrassed about this?” he asked, perplexed. “I thought you’d be frantic that your big brother caught us in the act.”

“After the initial shock, it’s not the worst thing in the world,” she told him. “Believe it or not, I’m less embarrassed that it was Rhae. For some reason, it was way worse when Lyanna caught you carrying me over your shoulder.”

Jon stopped short. “That’s not even anywhere near as humiliating. You can’t even compare the two.”

He would gladly suffer again the mild embarrassment of having been caught in a slightly compromising position, than to having been caught at full-blown sex.

Dany shrugged. “Maybe I just worry a lot more about what your mother thinks of me than what my brother does. He's never been able to be upset at me, for any reason, so I’m not really worried. Even when I was younger and got caught doing something naughty, Rhae would scold me, but there was always a smile in his eye. We both knew he only did it because he was supposed to, not because he wanted to.”

“Lucky you,” Jon mumbled as they continued down the hallway. He wished he could say the same thing.

When they entered the kitchen, Rhaegar was standing at the back door, watching Ghost run around the yard. They both stood for a few seconds until finally Jon cleared his throat.

His father turned, his eyes skimming over them. He probably wondered why Dany was just wearing his shirt and he was only in shorts, but he didn’t comment on it, instead gesturing to the chairs at the table. “Sit down, please. Both of you.”

Silently, they walked forward and took a seat beside each other while his father took the one across from them.

He looked into the amethyst eyes across from him, so much like Dany’s, and he squared his shoulders. He knew he’d royally fucked up by hiding his relationship with her, but he wasn’t ashamed of their love.

Dany was his everything and absolutely no one would be able to convince him that what they were doing was wrong. He loved his father, but he would not give her up for anyone, including him.

He would face him and tell him the truth, even if that meant disappointing the greatest man he’d ever known.

Jon opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word, Rhaegar spoke.

“I received a call from father, Dany. I need you to know that although he is fine, Viserys was in an accident earlier this morning. He’s in the hospital with a concussion, a broken leg, two broken ribs and a fractured shoulder.”

Both he and Dany startled, sitting up on alert. Of all the things he was expecting to come out his father’s mouth, this was not it.

“Oh gods, Rhae,” Dany eyes widened in shock. “What happened?”

Rhaegar blew out a breath. “He was in King’s Landing to close on a big account and apparently he was out celebrating afterward with some friends into the early morning hours.”

“He was leaving a pub, severely intoxicated, and walked into the path of a taxicab. The man who hit him stopped to render aid and was able to keep Viserys stabilized until the ambulance showed up.”

Dany put her elbows on the table and pushed her hands through her hair. “Seven hells,” she hissed under her breath.

“Despite how it may look, he was extremely fortunate. The doctors don’t think he’ll sustain any long-term injuries from the accident, and though it will be slow and painful, he is expected to make a full recovery with lots of rest and some physical therapy.”

“Poor Vis,” Dany murmured as she looked up from the table. “I’m so glad it wasn’t worse. I should probably call him, make sure he’s doing ok.”

“You can do that,” Rhaegar nodded. “But, there’s more.”

Taking a pause, he looked between the two of them. “Father wants you to return to King’s Landing as soon as possible. He’s already booked your flight to leave here this afternoon.”

“What?” Dany asked in confusion and automatically, Jon’s hands reached out to grasped hers on the table.

Not understanding why, he felt a tremor of fear run through him at the idea of her leaving.

He turned to his father. “Grandfather wants Dany to leave? Why?”

“He wouldn’t say why, just that it’s the upmost importance for Dany to return at once.” Rhaegar answered as his eyes flicked to their joined hands. “He said there were many things to discuss and wasn’t going to do it until she returned. I’m sorry, but I’m afraid he insisted.”

Beside him, Dany had paled, but she still gave him a weak smile. “It’s ok, Jon. If father insists I return, it must be very important. I’m sure it’s due to the emergency with Vis. I’ll go back for a few days, handle whatever I need to there, and be back here before you know it.”

She squeezed his hand in reassurance, but it didn’t settle the knots tightening in his stomach. He couldn’t say why, but he had an inkling there was a lot more that they didn’t know yet to come.

He studied her closer and he could just see the slightest tremble in her lower lip. He knew that this foreboding feeling he had wasn’t just his alone; she felt it too.

Jon quickly made up his mind. “If you’re going back, then I’m going with you.”

She turned in her seat to face him. “You don’t have to do that, Jon. It would be too much of a hassle for you. What about the boys you coach? You can’t just up and leave them for a week.”

He turned to face her as well and reached a hand to cup her cheek. “You’re never a hassle, Dany.”

Her face broke into a smile and he could see relief in her eyes. “I’m not going to leave you alone in an emergency situation. I’ll be there with you, just in case you need me.”

“And if we get there and I’m just in the way, then I’ll go to my new place and wait for you. I’ve already started paying rent this month, I might as well use it. I’ll hang out and get to know my two flat mates, but if you need me I’ll come running.”

He gave her a wry grin. “The only way I won’t go, Stormborn, is if you tell me you absolutely don’t want me to be there.”

Dany reached up and brushed his face with her fingers as well. “I want you there, Jon.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and grinned. He could see how much his words meant to her and it made him feel better that she wouldn't be alone.

Across from them, Rhaegar cleared his throat and Jon tore his gaze away. He had momentarily forgotten where they were.

“I need to call Coach Thorne and work out the rest of this weeks practice schedule with him, but it shouldn’t be a problem. I won’t be able to fly out today with you, but I’ll book a flight for tomorrow.” He looked at Dany again. “I’ll be there before you know it.”

Rhaegar glanced at Dany. “Your flight leaves in four hours so you better go up and pack a bag.” He looked at Jon. “I was going to take Dany to the airport, but I’m going to assume you’ll do that now?”

Jon nodded his confirmation. He wanted to be the one to see her off.

“Very well,” his father agreed. “I’ll head back to the office here momentarily then.”

He cleared his throat again and looked between them uncomfortably. “I tried calling you, Dany, but you didn’t answer your phone so that’s why I decided to just come home and tell you the news in person.”

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. “I’m sorry I didn’t pick up your call. I was doing yoga and put my phone on silence and then…. I got sidetracked.”

Rhaegar placed his other hand on top of hers and patted it. “It’s alright. I miss the little girl you used to be, but I know you’re a grown woman now, much as it pains me to say it. You don’t have to explain yourself to me and I'll always support whatever decisions you make."

Beside him, Dany sniffled.

"I trust in your judgment and your happiness is all that matters to me. It’s always been what I wanted most for you, Dany.”

Jon glanced at Dany and he could see tears in her eyes, her lips pressed together to keep from quivering. Abruptly, she got up from her seat and walked around the table. His father stood up as well and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight to her.

“Thank you, Rhae. You know how much your words mean to me,” Dany said as she glanced up at him, the two sharing a look that only they understood. “I’m so happy. The happiest I’ve ever been in my life.” She pulled back from him. “I love Jon.”

Rhaegar smoothed his hand over her hair and gave her a small smile. “I know you do, love. And don’t worry about Jon, I’ll make sure to take him to the airport tomorrow so he can join you in King’s Landing.”

He placed a kiss to her hair. “Until then, you need to be strong and do not ever forget you are a dragon. Everything will be alright if you just remember that.”

“I won’t forget,” she told him. Letting go, she looked between them. “I guess I’ll go up and start getting ready.”

Jon could feel himself relaxing as he watched Dany and his father together. He breathed a sigh of relief, not quite able to believe how well everything had turned out after all.

He had been worrying himself for the last week and it seems like it was for nothing. He felt like a fool as he saw how supportive his dad was.

Pushing back from the table, he started to stand up when Rhaegar lifted a hand to stop him. “Sit, Jon,” he told him sternly, the soft voice he used with Dany gone. “You and I aren’t finished here. We have some things we need to discuss.”

Damn. He should have known that was too easy.

Dany quickly looked between him and Rhaegar. “Wait, I thought you said everything was alright. You’re not upset with Jon, are you, Rhae?”

When he didn’t reply right away, she started to bristle. “I’m an adult, and I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I’m allowed to have sex with whomever I want. I'm the one who chose Jon and you can’t possible be upset at him for it. It’s not fair; you were so lenient on me!”

“Daenerys, you’re my sister,” he said patiently. “Not only that, but you are a grown woman. I don’t have a right to tell you my opinions on your decisions unless you ask for them and that includes your love life.”

"That's right," she cut in impatiently. "You don't have a say in this. I'll not apologize for having sex with Jon." She paused. "Well... except getting caught doing it, but that's it! We're in love, Rhae, and it's perfectly normal."

Rhaegar held up his hand to her, a pained look on his face. "Please, Dany, I don't need you to address that with me again."

Jon quickly nodded his head in agreement. "Aye, Dany, please don't feel the need to explain it all again to my dad," he pleaded.

His father turned and looked at him. “However, Jon is my son. He may be a grown man, but I’ll never shy away from telling him my thoughts on the decisions he makes in life.”

He knew they’d have to have this conversation eventually and he steeled himself for it. Whether or not his father would be as supportive of him as he had been with her remained to be seen.

Whatever he decided, Jon would have to accept it.

“It’s fine, Dany,” Jon assured her. “My father is correct; there are things we need to discuss, man to man.”

She didn’t look happy, but she finally relented as she came back around to his side of the table. Dany bent down and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before pulling back. “I’ll leave you to it then.” Before she walked away, she added to her brother, "Be nice to my boyfriend."

Once she left the room, Rhaegar took a seat back at the table.

The two men looked at each other for a moment and he knew they were each gathering their thoughts. Finally, Rhaegar spoke.

"I'm going to ask you the questions and you are going to be honest with me. I don't want any lies, half truths or secrets. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, completely," Jon answered. "No more secrets."

Both gave a nod of understanding.

“I can see how much Daenerys loves you,” Rhaegar began quietly. “Do you love her?”

“I do,” he answered without hesitation. “I’m completely in love with her.”

"How serious is this, Jon? The truth, please," Rhaegar implored.

He kept his gaze steady. "I am one hundred percent serious about her. This isn't a game to me and I would rather die before I do anything to hurt Dany." 

“How long has this been going on?” he asked.

He’d never been a child that enjoyed rebelling and sneaking around. They’d always been able to be open and honest with each other and Jon felt relief that he would finally be able to stop hiding his feelings about Dany.

“A few days after she came back to town,” he replied. “We had our first date over a week ago and we’ve been together ever since.”

Rhaegar stared at him intently. “All this just started a week ago?”

“Aye, we’ve been dating for a week.” Jon looked his father straight in the eye. “But it really started when I was sixteen.”

Rhaegar sighed as he pushed his hand through his hair. “Her last summer here,” he said to himself. “And then your three year rift. This explains so much.”

“I never treated her with dishonor,” Jon was quick to tell him. “I have always loved her, dad, ever since we were kids. Then that love changed, but I never did anything. It wasn’t until her last night here three summers ago that I finally did something about it.”

His father just looked at him, so he continued. “I want you to know that it was never about lust. It wasn’t then, and it isn’t now. I love her. Even back then, I loved her, but I just couldn't admit it.”

He thought about just how much he loved her and his face broke into a smile. “Dany is the most wonderful woman in the world and I would never do anything to hurt her. I’m not just having fun with her until someone better comes along. There is no one better than her.”

Jon sat back and waited to see the reaction from his father. He wished fervently that his mother were here as well, knowing that if she were, she’d be able to soothe his father if need be.

“I believe you, Jon,” Rhaegar told him and he could feel the weight being lifted that at least he didn’t have to try and convince him of that. "Your mother pretty much told me the same thing, but I suppose I wasn't as ready to see it for what it is."

Gods, he loved his mum. Jon knew he owed her way more than just two dozen winter blue roses for her support.

“I know that you would never hurt Dany. I know how much you have always cared for her, even platonically," Rhaegar acknowledged.

“I have. I do,” Jon said emphatically. “We had a big fight at her sixteenth nameday because of a misunderstanding. I lost her because I was too immature to know how to handle my emotions correctly. It was the worst mistake I ever made, but I’ve learned from it,” he said. “I’m not going to lose her again. I’ll do anything for her.”

Rhaegar sat still, as patient as ever, staring into his eyes. He always hated when his father did it, because it felt like he was staring into the depths of his soul.

“Then you need to remember that,” he finally said. “Dany is strong and you both love each other, but I want you to keep in mind that it’s not going to be easy, especially for her.”

“You’ve been fortunate, son, to grow up here in the north. You know of the pressure Dany is under, but I’m afraid that you’ve been shielded from truly understanding it.”

Rhaegar stood up and walked a few feet to the back door, looking into the yard. “My father isn’t going to be supportive or understanding. He’ll do his best to talk Dany out of this relationship and it’s nothing against you personally.”

He tried to follow what his father was saying logically, but it was hard not to take it personally when he was being told his grandfather would do everything he could to break the two of them up.

“I don’t want you to hate him, Jon. He loves her and he loves you, but he’ll always do what’s best for his biggest love, his empire.”

“You say you love Dany and you’ll do anything for her. I hope to all the gods you aren’t about to be put to the test on that.”

Jon could feel his pulse picking up at his father’s cryptic warning. “What does that even mean? Put to the test, how?”

Rhaegar turned back to look at him. “I don’t know exactly what’s going to happen when you arrive in King’s Landing tomorrow, but I know my father. He’s not asking Dany to return just to be of support to Viserys while he’s in the hospital.”

He walked over to the table and sat down again. “That’s why I think it’s a good idea that you’re going with her. Dany may be strong now, but I’ve seen even the strongest cave under the pressure of our father. If you love her, you’re going to need to help her stay strong.”

Jon could feel the nerves of his father seeping over the table into him, but he sat up straighter and nodded. His father was counting on him to be strong for Dany, and he would not let either one of them down.

“You have my word, dad. I’ll be whatever she needs.”

“That’s good to hear,” Rhaegar nodded. “I trust you.”

Jon let out a huge breath and pushed his fingers through his hair. “So you’re not disappointed in me?”

At his father’s quizzical look he elaborated. “I thought you might be upset that I’m bringing shame to the family name. I know how important honor is to you and there are a lot of people who will look down on us for having an incestuous relationship.”

Rhaegar nodded in agreement. “You’re correct. There will be many people who don’t approve. How do you feel about that?”

“Honestly? I should be ashamed how much I _don’t_ care about it,” he answered. “I used to value honor and duty above all, but I realize that those things are nothing compared to Dany. She’s everything to me, dad.”

His father smiled at him and leaned back in his chair. “Jon, you and I are so similar, so used to being duty and honor bound. I look at you and it’s like I’m transported back twenty years. Before I eloped with your mother, I worried so much what everyone would think of me as well. I feared disappointing my father most of all.”

Jon sat and watched intently as his father eyes lit up with the memories from the past as he continued on.

“But once I made the decision to choose Lya, I realized how much of a fool I was to even question it. And I have Uncle Aemon to thank for it, for he was the one who gave me the wisest advice I’d ever heard.”

Rhaegar looked at Jon and they both spoke in unison. “What is duty and honor compared to the love of a woman?”

Both men let out a chuckle, both realizing how Uncle Aemon’s wise words solidified their decisions, a generation apart.

“You asked me if I’m disappointed in you,” Rhaegar said and Jon nodded. “I hope by now you know that I would only be disappointed in you if you chose duty and honor over the great love of Daenerys.”

They stared at each other across the table. “Follow your heart, Jon.”

He could feel a warmth flood over his chest, a lump in his throat at his father’s blessing.

He’d been a fool. His whole life, his father had demonstrated what it looked like to be a loving husband, a supportive father, a great friend. If he needed an example of how a real man should act, he need not look any further than the man sitting before him.

It shamed him to think that he actually doubted he’d get his dad’s support, and Jon quickly had to swallow his emotions down before they overwhelmed him.

He cleared his throat. “Thank you, dad. Uncle Aemon wasn’t the only wise man in our family,” he added and his father chuckled.

They sat for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. He and his father were both brooders so neither one were bothered by the silence. Finally, Jon drifted back to the moment. There was one last thing he had to address, much as he didn’t want to.

Jon took a deep breath and did his best to hold his head high, even as he wanted to duck it into the sand.

“About what you walked in on,” he began as his cheeks started to burn. “I just wanted to apologize for it. The entire thing was my fault, not Dany’s, and I’m man enough to take responsibility."

Not wanting his father to think they fucked all over his house, he tried to explain. "It's that damn yoga and I should have just let her do it alone. I want you to know this isn't a regular habit or ours. We thought we had the house to ourselves... and I’m sorry you had to see us... like that.”

His father’s face also started to darken in a flush and he cleared his throat loudly.

“I understand you’re both consenting adults,” he said. “It’s foolish of me to expect you to keep away from Dany, so all I’ll do is urge you to have more discretion from here on out, yes?”

“Aye, I will. I'll keep it to my room and this won’t happen again,” he promised.

“Thank you,” Rhaegar said. He opened his mouth, then closed it before a twinkle came in his eye. “But really, Jon. On your mother’s precious Myrish rug of all places? Is it a death wish you seek?”

At that, Jon’s face paled. “Please don’t tell her,” he implored. “She won’t even let us eat food in that room. I can only imagine what she’d do to me if she found out I did that…with Dany…. there.”

Rhaegar got up from the table with a chuckle and Jon stood up as well. “Don’t worry, son. You’re no use to me dead.”

“Thank you,” he exhaled in relief. “I owe you one.”

“People always say ‘You don’t want to wake the dragon’, but you and I both know the real saying in this house is ‘You don’t want to wake the she-wolf’,” Rhaegar jested. “When she awakens, both dragons run for cover.”

*********

She was sorting through the clothes on her bed when she heard the bathroom door open and his quiet footsteps come into the room. His strong arms encircled her from behind and she busied herself with folding her shirt.

“Did Rhae leave to go back to work?” she asked without turning around.

“He did,” Jon replied. “I told him I’d take you to the airport instead.”

“That’s good,” she answered as she grabbed a pair of jeans and started rolling them. “He doesn’t need to inconvenience himself by driving me.”

“You’re not an inconvenience,” he said quietly behind her ear.

“You know what I mean,” she said in dismissal. “I just don’t think this needs to be a big deal is all.” And it wouldn't be a big deal, she tried to tell herself. This was nothing but a small bump, but everything would be back to normal soon.

Doing her duty was what she'd always done and this would be no different. As soon as they returned they could pick right back up where they left off.

She grabbed her white sundress next and fingered the soft thin material, her mind suddenly flooded with images of dancing with Jon under the stars.

She was there again, feeling his warm breath in her ear as he sang her favorite love song to her. She could smell the sweet scent of fried dough rolled in sugar, taste the chocolate on her tongue.

Her perfect date, with her perfect guy. The very same one she would have to leave in just a few hours time. They hadn't even had two full weeks to enjoy their love and now she was being called back. It was almost like her father knew and he couldn't let her have this moment with Jon.

Her vision blurred and before a tear could even fall, he turned her swiftly around and lifted her up into his arms.

A strangled cry broke through and she quickly buried her face into his neck, blinking rapidly to force her tears back. Jon carried her to his room and he sat down on his bed, cradling her across his lap.

“Talk to me when you’re ready, Dany,” he said gently.

He tightened his embrace and patiently waited for her.

Sniffling, she swiped at her eyes before taking a deep breath. “I’m scared,” she whispered.

“Tell me why,” he answered as he began to stroke her hair softly.

“Jon, the last time I left you to go back to King’s Landing, everything fell apart,” she said. “There’s something magical about Winterfell. Here, we go together perfectly. We fit here.”

She bit her lip, wondering if he thought she was crazy with her rambling. “I lost you in King's Landing and I’m so scared that if it happened once, it can happen again.”

She took a chance and looked up into his face to gauge his reaction. To her relief, he didn’t look like he wanted to flee out the door. Instead, his grey eyes shone with the same warmth she always saw in there.

“Dany, I don’t want to disappoint you, but there’s no magic in Winterfell,” he told her.

An unbidden laugh rumbled up from her chest before she stifled it back.

“We fit because we fit,” Jon said simply. “Like two pieces of the same puzzle. And it doesn’t matter if we stay in Winterfell or go to King’s Landing or clear across the Narrow Sea to the land of Asshai.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “The reason everything fell apart last time was because we didn’t know what we were giving up. Speaking for myself, I didn’t fight for you because I didn’t know how much I needed you.”

He pulled back to look into her eyes. “I’m not the foolish young boy I once was. I know exactly how much I need you, Dany. I know exactly how much I love you. And I’m not giving you up this time.”

She sighed. Jon always knew the right words to say. “I love you too,” she told him. “I’m not giving you up either.”

“Good,” he told her. “If I’m willing to fight and you’re willing to fight, then we have nothing to fear. We make a formidable force, Dany. I, for one, definitely don’t want to face your wrath again.”

She giggled at him and moved to sit up. Hearing him say it all out loud, she realized how ridiculous she was being and resolved not to let the fear overwhelm her.

Moving off his lap, she crawled to sit beside him on the bed. “You’re right. I was just being a baby about having to leave you, but our time in Winterfell would have to end eventually. I thought we had a few more weeks to ourselves before we had to face reality. More time to really strengthen our relationship instead of just the one week we’ve had together.”

“You’re not leaving me; I’ll be with you tomorrow,” he reminded her. “I’ll be by your side again before you even know it. In fact, I’ll be sticking so close to you that you’re going to be begging me to go back to my flat and give you some space.”

“I highly doubt that,” she said with a smile and a shake of her head. “I like to keep you close.”

She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss before finally pulling back and determined to enjoy the time she had left before she had to leave. “How did your talk go with Rhae? I see you sitting on your ass, so I’m going to wager he didn’t kick it too hard?”

“You’ll be glad to know he didn’t touch this marvelous ass that you seem to be so fond of,” he jested, making them both chuckle.

“I was nervous, but prepared to face him and deal with the fallout,” he told her. “But it seems it was all for naught because he couldn’t have been more supportive of us, Dany.”

At her relieved smile, he continued. “I should have never doubted that we’d receive the support of both my mum and my dad. If anybody understands what it’s like to choose love over duty, it’s them.”

He got down on his knees, kneeling in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest. “I don’t want you to worry about going back home. We’re stronger this time around, we know what we want and we’re not going to let anyone tear us apart.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tighter. She would not allow that either.

“We’re going to go to King’s Landing, talk with your father and see Viserys at the hospital,” Jon continued. “We’re going to feel sorry for all his doctors and nurses because a healthy Vis is already a pain in the ass to deal with.”

She let out a small laugh against the side of his head, knowing that Vis was going to be an absolute terror to be around.

“We’re going to go to my place, where I will be the envy of my two flat mates when I introduce them to my beautiful girlfriend and they’re going to be amazed at how an average bloke like me landed such a goddess.”

She lightly punched his shoulder in chastisement, shaking her head at him silently.

“Then we will go to your place and spend the whole day in bed, making sweet love to each other. By the time we’re done, I would have taken you against every surface in that room; bed, wall, floor, bathroom and possibly ceiling if I can somehow manage it.”

She yanked on his hair teasingly, knowing that if there were a way, he’d find it. Missy wouldn't be back for another week so they'd take full advantage of having the place to themselves.

“Then we will fly back to Winterfell together, Dany. We will come back here, enjoy the last few weeks of summer, together. And when it’s time to return, we will go back to King’s Landing, together."

He pulled his face away from her chest and looked into her eyes. “Together, Dany. That means no longer apart. Just you and me, always, together.”

She bent down and pressed her lips to his, tasting his sweet promises. She wanted so much of everything he just spoke.

Drawing back, she nodded at him. “Together,” she said with a determined nod. “Just you and me, together.”

Her lips said together, but her erratically beating heart said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great dad, Rhae is! Not only is he so supportive of them, he didn't make it awkward after walking in on THAT!
> 
> And poor Viserys, but is it really? We'll see if he's changed any from the flashbacks or if he's still the same. And what is Aerys up to now?
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Kings Landing  
> POV Dany/Jon


	21. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany learns of her father's plans, Jon has to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> I can't believe we're already here; the penultimate chapter. It seems like I barely just started on this fic and now we're almost finished. I hope you guys like conclusion of this story. It's definitely a long one so this is part 1 of 2.
> 
> Next chapter will be on Wednesday.

The sun was shining brightly over her closed eyes the next morning when she reached her hand up to block it. Jon always seemed to get up at the crack of dawn so he never had to deal with the annoyance of having his sleep interrupted by the blinding light and would leave his curtains open most nights.

She reached a hand out for him, but found the bed cold and empty. Even when he left early for practice, his side of the bed would still remain slightly warm, but all she felt was cold, crisp sheets under her palm.

Then it hit her all at once and she opened her eyes. She wasn’t in Winterfell, she was in King’s Landing.

She couldn’t even say she was home, because it no longer felt like home to her. He felt like home to her.

She slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After taking care of her morning routine, she turned on the shower and undressed.

Unbeknownst to Jon, she had packed one of his discarded t-shirts with her when she left. It had given her comfort to sleep last night wrapped up in his scent. It didn’t make up for him not being there, but it made her feel closer to him.

His flight was expected to land at noon and she would be meeting him at his place. It hadn’t been twenty-four hours, but she missed him so much and couldn’t wait to see him.

After she landed last night, she went straight to her new place and was grateful she had spent the week before going to Winterfell getting stuff set up and ready for move in. Missandei would be returning from Essos in another week so for now, she had the place to herself.

Her father’s assistant had contacted her last night and said he wanted to meet her at the hospital at eleven. Viserys would be discharging the hospital today as long as all his tests results came back clear and no complications arose.

Despite the vast square footage of her parent’s house, she knew that living with a healthy Viserys was hard enough, a Viserys that was in pain and recuperating would be a nightmare with no escape. She already felt sorry for her mother and their housekeeper.

After a quick breakfast she spent the rest of the morning running errands. She stopped by the Targaryen Estate and went to her old room, grabbing the remaining clothing and personal items that she had left behind before she went North.

The house was quiet as a tomb, which was expected. Her parents led very busy lives and were rarely home. All her life, she was used to wandering the quiet halls, eating meals with first her nanny and Vis when she was younger, then later by herself or sometimes the housekeeper would keep her company. The loneliness had ceased to bother her a long time ago.

The hours passed by so quickly that before long she found herself walking down the hospital corridor to Viserys’ room.

She knocked gently on the door, but before she could open it she heard him.

“I told you I do not want to be disturbed!” he yelled from inside.

Rolling her eyes and internally bracing herself, Dany put a big smile on her face as she pushed open the door.

“Hi, Vis, it’s just me,” she told him as she walked inside the room and took a seat close to him.

He was laid up in bed, his left leg in a cast and his right arm in a sling. Despite being in a hospital, he was wearing his red and black silk robe instead of a traditional hospital gown. Even when infirmed, he refused to look anything but his best and she also suspected he’d rather die than be caught dead in polyester.

“Oh, hello, Dany,” he greeted her sourly. “I don’t suppose you brought me anything decent to eat, did you? The food here is abysmal and when I mentioned it to the nurses they had to audacity to tell me there was nothing they could do about it.”

“Today is your lucky day,” she told him.

Grabbing the bag beside her, she pulled out a takeaway container. “I stopped by and picked up some lamb flatbread wraps from a little hole in the wall Essosi restaurant on the way here.”

She smiled brightly at him as she passed him the container and some extra napkins from her purse.

“Did you also bring me some Dornish red?” he inquired as he took the paper box from her and opened it up. He took a whiff of the food and despite his tone of voice, she saw his lips quirk up just the slightest.

“Sorry,” she told him. “I didn’t know what kind of painkillers they had you on and didn’t think it would be a good idea to mix alcohol with your drugs.”

“This food you brought will have to do then. Any decent restaurant worth eating at won’t have a takeaway menu, but I suppose it’s better than whatever is around here. This hospital is surrounded by nothing but 24 hour diners and fast food.” Viserys gave a visible shake of his body at the mere idea of patronizing such a place.

Her brother was such a snob, but she knew he’d enjoy the wrap she brought. He just had to be Viserys about it first.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, doing her best to ignore his antics.

“How do you think I feel?” he asked as he attempted to eat left-handed. “I was supposed to fly back to Essos later this week and now thanks to that imbecile cab driver, I’ll be stuck in King’s Landing for gods knows how long. As if I have nothing better to do than laze around being waited on hand and foot.”

Over the years, she learned to just love and accept her brother for the self-absorbed, narcissistic person he was and not expect better out of him. Once she did that, their relationship actually improved because she knew this was the best he’d be. In the past, she always expected more and then became disappointed when he remained the same old Vis.

So it really wasn’t surprising what he was saying. It was just like him to not accept any personal responsibility for his own mistakes and then expect their poor housekeeper to be his slave for the next few months.

“It’s funny you mention that,” she said slowly. “Rhae told me that the reason you got into the accident was because you were intoxicated.”

“Rhae is mistaken,” he told her. “I may have been over the legal limit, but I was fully functional and it’s not my fault some foreigner cab driver hit me as I was crossing the street."

He took a sip of the liquid in a cup near his bed and wrinkled his nose. "He probably saw my tailored suit and figured I’d make an easy target for theft.”

“Didn’t the _foreigner_ also stop and render aid to you until help arrived?” she reminded him.

Viserys rolled his eyes and gave a dismissive wave of his hand at her comment.

“Don’t be so gullible, Dany,” he admonished. “He didn’t do it out of kindness, he did it out of fear. He’s probably worried that I’ll sue him into oblivion for his recklessness and was trying to buy my favor.”

She was trying so hard not to smack him across the face. She would have to be content that life already did just that with the accident.

“Well, regardless how it happened, I’m happy to know you’re well and it wasn’t worse. I’m sure with just a little rest and assistance you’ll be back to normal in no time at all,” she told him.

He eyed her keenly. “Why are you so cheery?” he wanted to know. “I thought you’d be upset having to leave that backwoods little town you’re always so fond of to come running back home.”

She was secretly glad that Viserys hated the North so much. Winterfell was special to her and if he had visited all these years with her she knew he would’ve ruined her time with his incessant ridicule and scorn.

“I’m not happy to be back,” she told him. “I wanted to stay in Winterfell, but I’ll only be here for a few days and then I’m flying back. There’s no need to have a poor attitude about it the whole time I’m in King’s Landing.” The fact that Jon would be joining her in a few hours helped immensely as well, she admitted to herself.

He shook his head. “No, that’s not it. There’s something different about you, I can tell.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “It’s like you’re hiding a secret smile you don’t want anyone to see.”

She was surprised at how perceptive he was. Viserys usually never took notice of anyone besides himself and she decided to change the subject.

“So do you know what father wants to discuss with us?” she asked.

“Of course I do,” he told her. “He told me his plans first as I’m his right hand man in Essos.”

When he didn’t elaborate any further, she merely let out a breath. He was going to make her pull it out of him and she was just about to do that when the door swung open and their father walked in.

Aerys Targaryen wasn’t a large man, but he was imposing. He walked in with an air of authority, his deeply lined, unsmiling face the first thing you noticed. The second was his full head of shocking white hair, worn shorter than in his younger years. His black suit was pressed with no wrinkle in sight and despite the summer heat, he wore a collared shirt and tie.

“Hello, father,” Dany said from the seat beside Viserys’ bed.

“Daenerys,” he gave her a curt nod. “Welcome back home. I’m pleased to see you made haste to come when called. Rhaegar seemed to think you’d resist coming back so soon and tried to talk me out of having you return at all.”

Her heart gave a little sigh. It would be Rhae who would try to keep her in Winterfell, knowing she didn’t really want to come back home. He’d always tried to look out for her best interest.

“Of course I’d come back for an emergency,“ she told him. “I knew whatever you wanted to discuss must be important.”

“It is,” he asserted. “Let’s not waste time then. I have meetings booked all day today.”

He walked over and took the seat opposite her on the other side of the bed. Her brother resumed eating, which meant that he knew he wouldn’t be a part of this conversation. He would never dare to not show undivided attention otherwise.

“As you know, Viserys has been running our Essos headquarters for the last year,” her father began. “He’s handling the day to day operations as well as all the new building negotiations and acquisitions. He’s also made invaluable connections with the right people and the Targaryen name is gaining strength across the Narrow Seas.”

Dany nodded, still not sure what any of this had to do with her.

“Now with his latest scandal,” he shot a deep scowl toward Viserys and Dany actually felt sorry for her brother to see him shrink before her very eyes. “It has brought complications.”

“What sort of complications?” she asked.

“He’s unable to go back to Essos until he’s healed and his doctors seem to think that could be up to three months. They recommend he stay in King’s Landing for his recuperation. I'd defy their orders and fly him back regardless, but he will be useless over there until he’s healed.”

She watched Viserys’ face and he was impassive, not seemingly bothered by being described as useless.

“I won’t have him attend any meetings or social gatherings until he’s walking again. The best course of action to lessen the scandal and keep gossip down to a minimum is to remove him from the public eye as much as possible. He should be able to handle at least seventy percent of his duties if he works remotely from here.”

Dany looked at her brother and gave him an encouraging smile, glad to know that he’ll still be able to accomplish most of his tasks. It would keep him occupied because a bored Viserys was simply unbearable.

“I’m pleased to hear all that,” she told him. “I’m sure that it won’t be easy to juggle, but I have confidence Vis can handle everything.”

“He has no choice,” Aerys snapped. “His poor judgment caused a ripple effect and I’m cleaning the mess as much as I can.”

He looked pointedly to Viserys and she could see him flush in shame. “We all have to do our part to fix your brother’s screw up.”

Then he turned to her.

“And that includes you, Daenerys.”

“Me?” she asked in surprise. “What part do I play in this?” she asked.

Her father better not tell her she had to be Viserys’ assistant or something ridiculous like that. She could think of nothing worse than spending all day, every day with him. He was best taken in small doses.

“Until the evidence of your brother’s shame is healed, I’m sending you to Essos to take his place. You'll be expected to put in an appearance at every meeting and social gathering there, talk to the right people, and make the necessary connections. We’re finally making headway there and I’ll not see it stall out.”

She could feel the blood rushing through her ears at his words and she was speechless. Dany opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

“A Targaryen representative needs to be there physically,” he continued on. “You won’t be expected to know all the in’s and out’s as Viserys does, but you will be prepped on what to say. We have a great Essos team already in place and they can handle anything you don’t yet understand.”

She swallowed, determined not to think the worst just yet until she received all the information. “How long would I be gone? And what about school here? I’m supposed to start at KLU the first week of September.”

“Expect to be there at least until the end of October,” he answered. “Barring any unforeseen delays in his recovery, your brother should be healed up by then.”

That was more than three months away and she had to take a moment to breathe deeply. Surely there was a way out of this and she had to find it.

Aerys continued on. “As for your classes, it’s been handled. My assistant has already called in a favor to the school and changed your fall courses to strictly online until the spring. I expect you to be able to keep up both your schoolwork and your duties simultaneously."

He shot her a no-nonsense look. "If you can't handle that, then you will drop out of your classes until you return from Essos. The business always comes first.”

“But what about my place?” she asked. “I’ve already committed to my lease and Missy. I can’t just leave her without a roommate.”

“It’s already arranged,” he replied calmly. “Payments will be made automatically to pay your lease until you return and Missandei will be fine.”

“Anything else?” he asked as he hastily glanced at his wristwatch, no doubt his mind already on the next task.

What about Jon? she wanted to ask. What about our new relationship? How am I supposed to leave him for such a lengthy time?

She felt like it was three years ago all over again. Once more, she was being forced to leave him when she wanted nothing more than to hold on to their new beginning.

Instead she asked, “What about Winterfell? I was supposed to go back after a few days here and stay the rest of the summer. All my stuff is still there.”

“You’re not going back,” he told her firmly in a voice that brokered no argument. “Arrangements will be made to have your belongings returned at once. Have your bags packed so you can be in Essos by the end of the week.”

Dany couldn’t believe what was happening. Of all the things she expected her father to say, this was not it. He made all the arrangement without even asking her input and now he just expected her to drop everything to do his bidding.

He looked between her and Viserys. “Now, if there are no more questions, I’ll be heading back. This has already taken up too much of my time as it is.”

He got up from his seat and started to walk toward the door.

She was panicked and didn’t have a clue what she would say to get out of this, but he was leaving and she had to stop him. She cleared her throat and loudly stated, “No.”

One hand on the door, her father slowly turned back around. “I beg your pardon? Did you say something, Daenerys?”

She glanced at Vis, who was looking at her with a questioning face. She turned back to her father and swallowed down her fear.

“I said, no,” she told him, more firmly than she felt. “I’m not going to Essos.”

Aerys pierced her with his unwavering gaze as he slowly made his way back toward the bed. He was not a man used to hearing that word and certainly not from her.

“I want to make sure I’m hearing you correctly,” he said calmly. “You’re telling me that you, Daenerys, are refusing to go to Essos to do your duty?”

She felt the heavy burden on her shoulders already and she hadn’t even left yet. Knowing that he expected her to play the game once she was there; a game where every player lied, cheated and did whatever necessary to gain a foothold.

He was the king of this game and she but a mere pawn. He would move her around the board as necessary, use her to keep his stronghold and it didn’t matter what she wanted. It never had and she wanted out of the game for good.

Meeting his eyes, she held her gaze steady. “Yes, that’s what I’m saying,” she replied. “I don’t want to go.”

“Daenerys, I don’t recall asking if you wanted to go,” he stated.

“It should be my choice,” she told him. “You can’t just tell me I have to leave by the end of the week. What about my plans?”

“Tell me?” he asked. “What plans do you have that are so important that you're unable to fulfill your obligations to this family?”

She sat up straighter in her chair and squared her shoulders. She’d gone this far, there was no turning back now.

“I can’t go because this isn’t what I want to do anymore,” she told him. “I don’t want to go into the family business, I don’t want a part of the politics and I don’t want the empire.”

For once her father was speechless. He looked at her and then sat back down in the seat by Viserys’ bed.

He was silent as her words settled over the room. He showed no emotion and wasn’t even looking at her.

She glanced at Viserys and he had a fearful look on his face and shook his head at her, a silent warning that whatever came next would not be good.

After an uncomfortably long silence, which did nothing to slow down her rapid heartbeats, he spoke.

“Where is this rebelliousness coming from? What happened in Winterfell?” he demanded.

“This has nothing to do with Winterfell,” she told him. “I’ve been feeling this way for a long time now. I know I should have said something sooner, but I kept hoping I would grow to love it and it just hasn’t happened.”

“I can’t lie to myself anymore,” she said. “Please understand this has nothing to do with my love for you or our family. I just want to be happy and I won’t be if I follow your path. I have to forge my own.”

Aerys stood up from his seat and walked to the window. “Rhaegar put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“No,” she said firmly. “This has nothing to do with Rhae. This is a decision that I made all on my own.”

He threw a skeptical glance at her, his hands folded behind his back.

“Twenty years ago, I had this same conversation with him. All he could talk about then was happiness as well. He turned his back on his duty and walked out on this family. All for love, he said.”

Aerys shook his head in disdain as he faced her. “So I ask again, what happened in Winterfell? Who is the boy you are shirking your responsibilities for?”

They were supposed to do this part together, she and Jon. She didn’t want to have to do it this way, but her father left her no choice.

She steeled her spine and held her head high. “I’m in love with Jon.”

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but as soon as it did she saw the anger in his eyes. “Jaehaerys?” he sputtered, his face red.

She wanted to shrink back, but she forced herself to sit up tall in her seat. She would face him and not back down.

“Yes,” she said. “We love each other and he’s flying to King’s Landing as we speak to be with me.”

She could see the disbelief on his face as he took measured steps toward her, stopping a few feet away. Despite not wanting it to, her gaze faltered.

“This thing between you and Jaehaerys cannot continue,” he shouted. “Do you have any idea what will happen if this gets out? The scandal it will cause?”

She nodded her head. “Yes, we understand the consequences.”

“You know and yet you still want to proceed? Have you gone mad?” he asked, his voice booming in the quiet room. “After everything I’ve taught you about how important image is, you go and do something like this?”

“This is unacceptable and it ends. Now!” he ordered.

She had never opposed him like this before and her heart was pounding in fear, but still, she found her head shaking.

“I won’t do that,” she told him. “We’re not doing this to try and cause problems. This is just between the two of us. It’s private and doesn’t have to involve anyone else.”

“You know better than to think that,” he scoffed. “It’s an election year coming up; if my opponents finds out about this it will be used against me to question my morals.”

He turned and started to pace the room. “The press will have a field day with dredging up our family history. When they find out Aerys Targaryen’s daughter is shagging his grandson, they’ll splash it on the front page and label you both as sexual deviants, you mark my words.”

“If it’s one thing the public loves more than a scandal, it’s a Targaryen scandal!” he told her with a shake of his head. “It’s bad enough that I have to clean up your brother’s drunken mistakes, now I have to deal with your sex scandal as well?”

Her temper had started to rise during his rant. She and Jon were not sexual deviants. What they were doing wasn’t wrong and she didn’t care how her father or anyone else chose to classify it.

“That’s not what this is,” she exclaimed. “It’s not about sex with me and Jon. It’s about love!”

“Love? What do you know about love?” he asked scornfully.

She looked between her father and Viserys, who had remained quiet during this whole time. He was probably happy her news took the heat off him for his screw up.

“We love each other,” she told him. “Jon tells me he loves me.”

“Of course Jaehaerys will tell you he loves you,” he said dismissively. “You’re young and beautiful, what man wouldn’t fall all over themselves for you? But this is nothing more than a summer fling.”

She felt tears prick her eyes, because he just voiced what she had secretly feared as well. “That’s not true,” she told him, but her voice wasn’t as strong and sure. “Jon loves me, I know it. He told me I’m the most important thing to him.”

“Of course he’ll tell you that,” he said scornfully. “He may even mean it right now. But that’s because he hasn’t faced the fire yet. It’s easy to say all the right things when you haven’t been tested. He’s my grandson, but I know how young men think, Daenerys. He’s just having a good time with you and you’d be foolish to thing it’s more than that. ”

“You’re wrong. Our love is real,” she told him, her voice breaking. She hated that she couldn’t be strong like she wanted.

“You may love Jaehaerys now, but what do you think will happen when this story breaks and everyone at the Academy finds out? Do you think a school as prestigious as that one will allow one of their students to drag their name through a sex scandal?”

“They’ll expel him, that’s what they’ll do. And my Targaryen name will not be enough to save him from that fate.”

“Jon doesn’t care about that,” she insisted. She thought back to how he was ready to give up the Academy when he went after Ramsay. “He’ll stand by me.”

“Jaehaerys stands by you now because everything is new and exciting. When reality hits and he starts to feel the heat, he won’t be there.”

She thought of Jon’s smiling face, the way he had held her in his loving arms and the promises of love he whispered to her in the dark. She wiped the tears that threatened to fall away from her eyes.

“He will,” she insisted, as much for herself as for his benefit. She had to keep saying it like a mantra or she would falter.

Aerys looked at her and she set her chin defiantly. She would not allow him to break her; she would not allow him to make her doubt their love.

He turned away from her and continued to pace the room silently while she sat and waited. She looked at Viserys, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. At least he wasn’t smirking at her like she expected.

Her father’s face changed and softened as he approached her this time, although his eyes remained hard as stones.

“You’re my daughter and I love you. Jaehaerys is my grandson and I love him,” he said in a much quieter tone of voice than before. “But I also know how important this is to him. He’s been dreaming of attending this school since he was a young boy.”

He wasn’t telling her anything she didn’t already know. Attending the Academy was always his dream.

“If you truly love him as you say, then don’t stand in the way of his lifelong dream. Are you prepared to take this from him? Will you truly force him to choose? That’s not love.”

“I don’t want to make him choose,” she told him. “He’s the one who told me I’m more important than anything else in his life.”

“If you make him choose you’ll lose everything,” he warned. “Jaehaerys will end up resenting you for making him give up his dream. If you end things now, at least you can remain friends and no has to get hurt.”

“Are you prepared for him to hate you?” he demanded. “Are you?”

Tears were welling in her eyes at the idea of Jon hating her. She remembered how much it hurt when they parted three years ago in anger. “I don’t want him to hate me, I want him to love me,” she told him.

“I’ve taught you to be practical, Daenerys. Stop thinking with your heart and start using your head,” he berated.

The longer she stayed in that room, the harder it was to see clearly, but he was right about one thing and it was that she needed to start using her head.

She grabbed her purse off of the chair. She didn’t want to run away, but she couldn’t stay another minute listening to him. He was trying to break her down and she didn’t feel quite as strong anymore.

“Where are you going?” he demanded.

“I’m leaving,” she cried. “I’m not going to stop loving Jon and there’s nothing you can do or say to change my mind!”

And with that, Daenerys Targaryen stalked out of the room in defiance of her father for the first time in her life.

*********

The sweat was dripping down his neck and his shirt clung to his skin. He could hear sirens wailing, horns honking and somewhere nearby, the scent of rotting garage permeated through the haze of shimmering heat surrounding him.

Cool summer breezes, crisp mountain air and a soft summer sun seemed so far away. He definitely wasn’t in Winterfell anymore, no mistake about that.

Jon punched the code to his building and let himself in, then decided to take the stairs to the fourth floor instead of waiting for the elevators. He was feeling antsy and needed to move around.

Dany was supposed to be coming by and he was anxious to be with her again. He knew she was fine, they had talked just that morning before he boarded his plane, but he missed her and his heart wouldn’t settle down until he could hold her in his arms again.

He was just coming back from the nearby store, wanting to pick up some grocery items for the two of them. He didn’t know exactly what they’d be doing for the few days they’d be in town, but he wanted to make sure he had some food for her, stuff he knew she’d like.

He quickly put his items away and then walked to his bedroom. The stuff he had picked out back in the spring had already been delivered and set up, his queen size bed and dresser ready for him.

Stepping to his balcony doors, he pushed them opened and stared at the city below. He’d have to get used to the noise and the heat, but overall, he was excited to start this new journey. The best part of it all was that Dany would be right by his side.

He decided to take a quick shower before she came over as he was not used to the humidity of King’s Landing and hoped the weather would be less stifling by the time he moved in next month.

When he came out of his room five minutes later, he was greeted with the glorious sound of her laughter coming from the living room. Walking in, he found her sitting on the loveseat across from Grenn and Edd.

“Jon,” Dany exclaimed when he walked in and she quickly jumped up from her seat. Despite the stifling heat, she looked gorgeous in a light and airy sundress that left her arms and shoulders bare, her hair cascading down her back in soft waves.

He strode over to her in three quick steps and pulled her into his arms. Before he could decide if it would be proper to give her a kiss in front of his new friends, she reached up and pressed her soft lips to his in greeting.

He knew it was crazy, it had only been twenty-four hours since they’d parted, but his world had not been the same without her. It felt like the bright light was gone and he hadn’t even realized how dim it was until her radiance returned.

Mindful of the audience, she quickly pulled back from him, but her beaming smile remained.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered in her ear in greeting.

Turning to his friends, they were both looking at him with wide grins on their faces. He cleared his throat. “Dany, I want you to meet my new friends Grenn and Edd. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Daenerys.”

“We’ve just met,” Grenn said as he shot him a smirk. “When you said your girlfriend was going to stop by, we didn’t expect it to be another Targaryen.”

In that moment, Jon realized he had a choice. He could either take offense, tell his new friend to fuck off and make everything awkward for the next year of living together or he could do what he told his father, which was that he didn’t care at all what anyone thought.

Thinking about the advice Robb had given him, he returned a wide smile to Grenn.

“Lads, can you take one look at this beautiful woman standing before you and honestly tell me you wouldn’t stab your own brother in the back for a chance to be loved by her?”

They both looked at Dany, then turned back to him before all three men chuckled in complete understanding.

“Now you know why I don’t give two shits that she’s my aunt. I wake up everyday knowing I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Jon replied to which Dany blushed.

Edd turned to Grenn and shook his head morosely, “Some guys have all the luck, I tell ya. My aunt is fifty years old and has a mustache. Meanwhile, this guy’s aunt looks like her.”

All four of them laughed and Jon could feel the tension leaving his body. He was learning how to effectively handle questions about him and Dany that didn't involve pounding someone's face in, a win in his estimation.

“So, Daenerys, do you have any friends you can introduce me and Edd to?” Grenn asked eagerly.

Dany turned and gave her most dazzling smile. “That depends, Grenn,” she told him.

“On what?” he asked.

“On if I end up liking you or not. I can already tell Edd and I will be great friends, but I’m still up in the air about you.” She quirked up a brow as she pretended to study him. “You have the look of a scoundrel, if I’m being honest.”

Jon and Grenn both laughed at that while Edd responded with, “It’s like she already knows you, mate.”

They stayed and talked for a few more minutes, before Grenn and Edd returned back to the sports game they were watching and he left with Dany to her place, which was only a quick ten minute drive from his.

As soon as they walked through her front door, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her mouth seized his.

He was lost in the sweet taste of her, in the soft feel of her body pressed tightly against him. Even the heady scent of her wrapped around him completely.

One hand rose up to smooth over her hair, tangling in the moonlit strands while the other caressed the exposed skin of her delicate collarbone and throat.

His mouth slanted over hers and he could taste the neediness in her kiss. She had missed him just as much as he had her. He could feel it in the way her arms tightened to try and draw him closer, though they were already pressed chest to chest.

She let out a little whimpering cry when his tongue stroked against hers and again when he sampled the plumpness of her bottom lip between his teeth.

He backed her up to the couch and when her knees hit the cushion he lowered their bodies down unto it. She let out a soft moan as his body covered over hers, their heat melting together and she wrapped one leg around his waist.

Dany’s dress rode up to her hips when they tangled together. He moved his hand to glide it up her leg, starting from her knee and sliding up until he was gripping her silken outer thigh, her skin sizzling beneath his touch.

It was an anomaly, how her skin could feel so hot under his hands, yet she looked as refreshing as a cool glass of water.

Their lips were still moving over one another’s, unable to stop kissing. He had missed her so much and he didn’t want to do anything else but just stay right here in this moment together.

Her lips trembled beneath his and he drew back so he could get a look at her. Her eyes were shiny and he could see how happy she was, but underneath the brightness he could see misery etched there as well.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he told her as he moved his hand up to trace a finger down the side of her face. “I had the hardest time falling asleep last night without you in my arms. I’m afraid I have no choice but to always keep you close now.”

At his words, she bit her bottom lip but it wasn’t enough to stop one small tear from falling out and sliding past her temple into her hairline.

“What’s this?” he asked as his thumb moved up to brush it gently away. “There’s no need for tears, Dany. I’m here with you, just like I promised.”

He bent down and pressed a tiny kiss to the outside of her eye, tasting the salt on her skin.

Dany sighed beneath him and wrapped all her limbs tighter around him, squeezing him to her body.

“We should have never come back to King’s Landing,” she mumbled into his neck. “We should have stayed in Winterfell, where everything was perfect.”

Pulling them both up to a sitting position, he lifted her face up until her eyes met his. He brushed the hair back from her face and gave her a small encouraging smile. “What are you talking about? Did something happen?”

She took a deep breath and said, “I told my father about us, Jon, and it was exactly as I thought. He was so angry at me.”

He swiftly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. “Dany, love, I’m so sorry.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and cradled her head in the crook of his shoulder. “Why didn’t you wait for me? I would have been there to stand next to you so that you didn’t have to face his anger alone.”

“I didn’t mean to,” she explained. “I wanted to wait for you so we could do it together as we planned, but then everything just spun out of control and before I knew it I blurted out to him that I was in love with you and that you were coming here to be with me.”

Remembering his conversation with his father, he asked, “You told him you’re in love with me, but did you tell him that I’m also crazy in love with you as well? Sometimes, fathers worry that it’s just a one-way street.”

She nodded. “I did. I told him you love me and that you say I’m the most important thing to you.”

“I do and you are,” he stated adamantly. “I take it that didn’t matter to him?”

“It didn’t,“ she confirmed. “He said some not very nice things about that.”

“Such as?” he asked.

She sighed miserably. “That once the press finds out they’re going to label us as sexual deviants and that it will be a scandal. He demanded we stop seeing each other and then he said I don’t know what love is.”

He scowled at her revelation. He couldn’t understand what great crime they had committed that they’d be labeled as such. Their love didn’t affect anyone and he couldn’t see why people would even find it interesting to gossip about.

“I defended us,” she said. “But he said it’s just a summer fling and you’re not serious about me, that’s it’s just about sex. That you’ll end up leaving and will hate me.”

“That’s horseshit, Dany,” he told her angrily. He abruptly got up off the couch and stalked to her balcony, flinging the doors open wide as he stepped outside. He was so outraged he wanted to punch something, or rather, someone.

Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

It was no wonder she was so upset; she had to face all of that alone, without him by her side. And he wasn’t there to defend himself to his grandfather, let him know man to man how he truly felt about her.

His father had warned him that this would happen, but a part of him couldn’t believe his grandfather could actually believe the stuff he was saying.

Yes, the sex was great, but he wasn’t with her for that reason. He’d loved her before they ever got between the sheets. Dany wasn’t just a fling for him and he hoped she didn’t allow her father to plant seeds of doubt in her heart.

He felt her soft body mold to his back before her arms circled his chest from behind. He wrapped his hands over hers and they just stood together, watching the city go by below them.

“There’s more,” she finally said in a quiet voice.

She let go of him and leaned her body against the metal balcony rails, looking off into the distance with a deep furrow between her brows.

Not a good sign in his opinion.

“The reason I blurted out the truth to him was because he wants to send me to Essos.”

“What?” he exclaimed. “Why? What’s in Essos?”

“The reason he wanted me to come back to King’s Landing was to tell me that with the accident, he’ll need me to be the Targaryen face in Essos until Vis is well enough to fly back."

Her fingers fidgeted against the rails. "I have to schmooze, rub elbows with the elite and basically kiss ass to get in their good graces. I’m sure he’ll expect me to be charming, gracious and _entertain_ all the big players across the Narrow Seas.”

Instantly, his jaws tensed. “What do you mean by entertain?” he asked, although he already had a good idea.

“Flirt, smile, laugh at stupid sexist jokes, that kind of stuff,” she shrugged. “I’m sure he’s not asking me to sleep with anyone, but he wouldn’t be oppose to me using sex appeal as leverage.” She shook her head vigorously. “The whole thing just sickens me.”

“How long would you be gone?” he asked.

“A little over three months,” she replied. “End of October is how long I’d have to stay.”

“That’s absurd,” Jon blurted out. “He can’t just have you put your whole life on hold. What about your plans here? What about when classes start in September?”

He reached for her hand. “What about us?” he asked quietly.

“I’m not going,” she assured him. “I told him I don’t want to follow the path he set for me anymore. That’s what started all this.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he told her with relief. “I know it’s your choice to make, but I want you here with me.”

“And I want to stay here with you,” she told him with a small smile before her eyes filled again with sorrow. “The worst thing about all this is that he didn’t even ask me. He just made all the decision and then told me what I had to do. He gave me no choice at all.”

“You always have a choice,” he told her. “No matter if he tries and tells you otherwise.”

He pulled her into his arms again and held her tight, wanting to give her whatever comfort she needed. He hated to see her so distressed and wished there was more he could do for her.

Thinking of his grandfather’s words, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to feel at rest until he looked him in the eye and laid all his cards on the table.

“I want to talk with my grandfather,” Jon spoke in her ear. He felt her tense against him, so he pulled back to face her.

“I don’t want you to be afraid, Dany,” he said. “I think he needs to hear it straight from me what my intentions are with you. Then after I’ve said my piece, he can go ahead and think whatever he wants. I don’t need his approval for me to love you.”

“He won’t change his mind, Jon. It doesn’t matter to him that you love me, this won’t look good in the public eye. It’s an election year coming up and he thinks his opponent will use this information to sow dissent among his political party. Knowing politics like I do, I’ve no doubt he’s right.”

“He’s held that seat for the last twenty years, I doubt he’ll lose it over what we’re doing,” he replied. “But it doesn’t matter because we’re not doing this against him. We’re doing this for us. And I know he probably won’t change his mind, but I have to face him, just as I did my father.”

He lifted her face until their eyes met. “No matter what he thinks of our relationship, he’s still your father. He deserves to look into the eyes of the man who loves you and be told that there’s no one in this world more important to me. He needs to know my intentions are honest and true so that when we don’t do what he wants, he’ll at least know why.”

She gave a grudging nod. “I suppose he and I still need to finish our conversation,” she agreed. “I can’t run away from him, much as I’d like to.”

“Call him, Dany. Let him know we want to talk.”

**********

They pulled up to the house at seven o’clock exactly. He could tell she was nervous by the way she was gripping the steering wheel tightly in her hands, her delicate knuckles looking even more pale than usual.

His grandfather had agreed to hear them out. That was exactly how he phrased it, as if they were going over to propose a business transaction that they would need his backing on.

He pushed his door open and quickly walked toward her side. When he had hers open, he held a hand out and laced their fingers together as he helped her out. “Everything will be alright, Dany. I’ll be right by your side the whole time,” he said. “Remember what we said in Winterfell; we’re strongest together.”

She turned to him, the anxiety apparent but she still gave him a small smile. “Together,” she repeated.

He placed his hands on her waist and drew her body against his. Leaning in, he gently kissed her, wanting this last connection to her before they stepped inside the house.

She reached up and cupped his face in her small hands, running her fingers against his bearded jaw as she kissed him back. He’d seen her do the same with Ghost, running her fingers against his soft fur and it always seemed to bring her comfort.

He could feel her heart beating against him and he just wanted to scoop her up and take her someplace far away from here. Recalling how supportive she said his mum had been with her and how understanding his father had been when they had their conversation, it made his heart ache that she didn’t get the same treatment from her own parents.

The knowledge of that made him strengthen his resolve to love her more. He would make sure to always support her in all that she wanted to do. He would never make her feel that she had to beg for his approval.

Breaking from their kiss, she pulled back and this time she gave him a much wider smile.

He pulled her fingers up for a brief kiss. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s go,” she said as she took his hand and they made their way toward the house.

They walked inside and Dany led him up the grand staircase. The Targaryen Estate was expansive, having been in the family for generations, though not as large as the ancient castle on Dragonstone.

A few generations ago the castle had been turned into a historic landmark and was now opened to the public for educational tours. A section of it was still private for the Targaryen family to use, but the main residence was now this mansion in King’s Landing.

He followed Dany to the east wing, where his grandfather’s office was housed. It was also where his grandparents bedrooms were, while Dany’s had been on the opposite side, in the west wing.

As a child, he often thought it was cool that she basically had a whole section of the house to herself, but now he just thought it was sad how lonely she must have been, all by herself, and he squeezed her hand in his.

When they reached the office, they both stopped in front of the intricately carved wooden door with the three headed dragon sigil on it. They looked at one another and he gave her an encouraging smile and nod.

“I love you,” he whispered just as she knocked on the door.

Two seconds later, it swung open for them. Aerys’ assistant, a thin wiry man whose name escaped him, quickly ushered them inside.

Sitting at the massive dark wood desk was Aerys Targaryen himself. Jon hadn’t seen him for three years, not since the day after Dany’s sixteenth nameday party, but his grandfather hadn’t aged a day since then.

He was still the same unsmiling, serious man that he remembered from his youth. Still had the shocking head of silver Targaryen hair, same amethyst eyes of Dany and his father, only while theirs were always sparkling, his were sharp; full of cunning and wariness.

“Daenerys, Jaehaerys, come inside,” he beckoned them forward. “Please, have a seat.”

They moved as one and took the leather seats in front of his desk, finally letting go of their hands due to the distance of the chairs from each other. The assistant moved silently and placed glasses of ice water with lemon slices in front of each of them, before moving away and closing the door behind him with a soft click.

There was silence in the room while they all sat and stared at each other. Finally, he decided to speak first, not wanting to play into this game of chicken.

“Thank you, grandfather, for making time in your busy schedule to see us,” he began. “Dany told me about what happened at the hospital today and I thought it was important to come speak to you myself.”

“Tell me, what did Daenerys tell you happened?” he asked.

Jon glanced at her, before turning back to look at him. “She told me that you were upset because she doesn’t want to go to Essos or stay in the family business any longer.” He took a breath. “And she said you weren’t too happy to find out about our relationship.”

“That’s correct,” he said, leaning back in his leather chair. “And do you know why I was unhappy with this news?”

“I suspect it’s due to what society will think,” he told Aerys. “The scandal it will cause will be a PR nightmare, especially with the elections coming up at the end of next year. I know how important image is and the two of us being together is sure to put a stain on the Targaryen name you’ve worked so hard to build.”

Aerys looked at him and one corner of his lip pulled up in what could pass as a smile. “You know, I’ve always liked you, Jaehaerys. You’re smart and you’re observant, however, you’re incorrect in your assessment of the situation at hand.”

He didn’t think he was, but he was curious to see what his grandfather would say differently. “Please enlighten me then,” he said.

“The reason for my unhappiness is that Daenerys has always done her duty for this family. I’ve spent years teaching her the trade, giving her the best opportunities a young girl could ask for and she was committed to this family.” He paused and his steely gaze pierced Jon’s.

“Then she leaves for the North and comes back two weeks later, talking about how she no longer wants the responsibility of her duties. Now, all she wants is to pursue a life of happiness. She’s willing to walk away from everything because she claims she’s in love with you.”

“I am in love with Jon,” Dany spoke up from beside him.

Aerys simply held up his hand in her direction, but his gaze was still on Jon’s. “Now, I’m a reasonable man,” he continued smoothly. “I love you both, but I’m afraid I must be honest."

“I know at your age, it’s all terribly romantic, but the truth is that this will end in heartache, for both of you. I always expected Daenerys to be better than this, but I’m afraid she’s a young woman and they are prone to idealistic tendencies. So as the more practical one of the two, I’ll appeal to you.”

He decided he would play along and be agreeable. “What would you have me do, grandfather?” he asked.

“Be honest. Tell her what this really is; a summer fling. One last chance to be irresponsible kids before you embark into the real world come fall. You’re a handsome young man, she’s a beautiful young woman. Being in such close quarters, lines were bound to get crossed, but don’t pretend this is more than what it is.”

He regarded the man across from him. His grandfather was speaking softly, trying to placate him and it just got his ire up. He was asked to speak the truth, so he would.

“If it’s honesty you want, then I’ll give it to you,” he said. “I love Dany with all my heart. I don’t expect you to approve or even understand it."

His grandfather's false smile fell and his fingers fisted just the slightest on the desktop as he went on. "I didn’t fall in love with her just two weeks ago; I’ve loved her for a long time now. She is the most amazing woman I’ve ever known and I would do anything for her.”

He turned to face her next to him. “I love you, Dany, you know I do. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks or says, don’t ever doubt it. You’re everything to me and you’re all I need in this world.”

She beamed at him. “I love you too, Jon. So very much.”

Across from them, Aerys stood up from his chair. “Daenerys, leave us. I would like a word with my grandson alone, if you please.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly shook her head. “No, I won’t leave him alone for you to berate. Jon had nothing to do with my decision to not go to Essos and I won’t have you blaming him for my choices.”

“Daenerys, I won’t ask you again. Leave us,” he retorted.

“Dany, it’s ok,” he told her. “Please do as your father asks. I’ll be fine and I promise there’s nothing he’ll say that can hurt me.” He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to do as he asked.

Finally, she nodded her head. “Fine, I’ll leave. I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

He gave her a quick smile in assurance before she got up and walked out.

Alone now, the two Targaryens stared at each other.

“Speak frankly, grandfather,” he urged. “Tell me what you couldn’t say in front of Dany.”

Turning from his desk, he walked over to the side table and poured himself a drink. “You’ve always impressed me with your commitment to being an honorable person. You aren’t like others your age, squandering the opportunities given to them, prone to drinking and partying."

He brought his drink back to his chair and sat. "You’ve always been very focused on your goals and doing your part to uphold the Targaryen name.”

“I’ve tried my best,” he agreed.

“So why stop now?” he asked. “You say you love my daughter, but do you truly understand the consequences here? Do you’ve any idea how this scandal will effect you at the Academy? You have such a promising career in front of you and I don’t want you to squander it all for a girl.”

If his grandfather thought for one moment that he could use the Academy as leverage to make him leave her, he was sorely mistaken. “You underestimate my love for your daughter,” he said. “If it comes down to Dany or the Academy, it’s not even close."

He shot his grandfather a challenging look. "I’ll choose her every time, no question about it.”

Aerys stared at him and Jon could see his jaw clenched, lips thinned out in displeasure as he considered his response.

“You’re telling me that you’ll give up your lifelong dream and everything you’ve worked hard at for the last few years? For Daenerys?”

“Without a second thought,“ he told him confidently.

He was tired of playing this game. He'd always loved this man and had no wish to be at odds with him. “That’s what I want you to understand, grandfather," he said quietly. "This isn’t a fling for me, for either of us. We love each other and we can’t stop just because you tell us to.”

His grandfather sat back in his chair and contemplated him, his frown deepening. Jon sat back in his chair as well, the two men taking measures of each other.

“So you care nothing of your future at all,” Aerys stated.

“Dany is my future,” he said without hesitation.

His amethyst eyes focused on Jon and he narrowed them as he mulled over the words spoken. He took a drink of the amber liquid in his glass, studying Jon over the rim.

“And what about her future?” he finally asked. “You say you love her with all your heart, but are you willing for that love to bring her pain?”

Jon paused for a second, not sure how to answer. “How would my loving her cause her pain?”

“The pain of society judging her. When this makes the news, do you realize she will be judged much more harshly than you? Women always are,” he said confidently. “They’ll label her a seductress, using her womanly wiles to tempt you. They’ll call this a sex scandal and while men will look at you with envy and slap you on the back for a job well done, how do you think they’ll treat her?”

He sat silently, letting the words sink in. He hadn’t thought of how society would treat her because he always figured he'd take the brunt of it. Every time he thought about it, it was always about his shame, always how they’d view _him_ as dishonorable. It never occurred to him that she would be judged more harshly.

Watching him closely, Aerys continued. “You have the fortune of anonymity. When you walk down the street, what do people see?"

He didn't answer, knowing where the man was already going.

"They just see a handsome young man," Aerys replied. "You and I both know it’s not the same for Daenerys. Everyone will know she’s the tainted Targaryen as soon as they look at her.”

“She won’t be able escape the gossip, the whispers behind her back, the finger pointing. Do you honestly think she won’t be subjected to that? Answer me truly, Jaehaerys.”

Jon closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, pained. “Aye, she will be,” he conceded. He knew his grandfather was right; unlike him, Dany wouldn’t be able to avoid it.

“Do you think that you can honestly put her through all of that? She’ll try to be brave and hide the tears, but all the while you’ll know she’s suffering. You say you love her, but why would you want her to go through that?”

Jon was lost in his thoughts, but shook his head adamantly. “I don’t want that for her,” he implored. “All I want to do is to shield her from any hurt or pain. I love her with all my heart. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to always protect her.”

“You’re a good boy, Jaehaerys,” Aerys said quietly. “I love my daughter and I love you as well. I know you have good intentions, but being with you will bring her nothing but pain. If you truly love her, then tell her to go to Essos and forget about her.”

His heart clutched in anguish at the words his grandfather spoke. The idea of being parted from her was one he couldn’t accept.

Was he being selfish? Could he really stand by and watch her being ridiculed by society for loving him? The thought of her having to deal with that tore at him. He felt like whatever decision he made would be unbearable either way and he didn’t know how to fix it. How could he love her and protect her at the same time?

“I have to talk to her,” he said suddenly, more to himself than to Aerys. “I need to see her, to touch her, because everything is starting to get twisted around and nothing makes sense anymore.”

He started to get up, but Aerys quickly lifted his hand to halt him. “Sit down,” he instructed and Jon sat back in his seat.

“I’m counting on you to do the honorable thing here, as you’ve always done. If you don’t, then I’ll make the decision for you.”

“And what decision is that?” he asked warily, not sure if he wanted to know.

“If Daenerys doesn’t go to Essos, I’m prepared to cut her off financially. I will no longer pay for her housing, her schooling or any of her expenses. She will have to give up everything if she wants to continue on with you.”

Jon felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. He looked at the man sitting across from him and Aerys looked back at him without an ounce of contrition. He meant every word he said.

“How can you do that to her?” he asked incredulously. “That will crush her.”

“I’m doing this for her,” he told Jon. “I’m trying to save her reputation and her future. I’m not going to let her throw it all away for love.”

“She thinks you’re what she wants now, but we’ll see if she still feels that way when reality hits. She’ll be out on the streets with no money, no home and no school. She’ll have the ridicule of society. That is a big price to pay for love.”

He stood up and faced his grandfather angrily. “You can’t bully us into doing what you want,” he told him. “Whatever the price is, I’m willing to pay it to be with Dany.”

“Believe me, Jaehaerys, she’ll be the one paying the price, not you. You’ll still have everything, but Daenerys will have nothing.”

“So you either stay with her and leave her with nothing, or leave her and let her have everything. The choice is yours,” Aerys said, as he sat back in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't go as planned! Aerys is a manipulator and definitely knows how to use their emotions against them. Separating them was the best way to accomplish his goal.
> 
> In this world, the Targaryens, although no longer royalty, are still a famous and powerful family because their ancestors founded Westeros, just like in canon. So something like Jon/Dany getting together would be of interest to the public. More Dany than Jon because she's a full blooded Targ and has the looks of one.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts or questions in the comments below.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Jon makes his choice  
> Dany confronts her dad  
> POV Jon/Dany


	22. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys puts Jon and Dany to the test. Will they fight for their love this time? Decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> Here it is, the final chapter and it's a long one. I have an epilogue planned and I'll try to write it this week and hopefully post it next Mon or Wed at the latest. Not sure if it'll just be Jonerys or I'll bring back some supporting characters so it's gonna be a surprise for me too.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words, I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_No, nothing else matters_

_**Nothing Else Matters by Metallica** _

Dany paced anxiously back and forth outside her father's office, wishing the wooden doors weren't so thick so she could eavesdrop. She hated having to leave Jon alone, but he had asked for this meeting and she knew he felt it important to speak his mind.

She knew her father blamed Jon for her decision, but it wasn't entirely due to him. He merely gave her the strength to do what she'd been wanting for a long time. He believed in her and in turn, it made her believe in herself.

Maybe if her father had actually asked her first she might have been more agreeable to Essos, but he didn’t. Ultimately, it didn't matter because she couldn't pretend anymore. She was ready to start living life on her own terms.

There were loud, clattering noises coming from downstairs that startled her from her thoughts. She wandered back to the staircase as she leaned over the railing to see what it was.

Below her Viserys was attempting to push himself along on his wheelchair with one arm, his one good leg used to propel himself forward. He wasn’t doing a very good job and kept getting himself turned in circles.

Sighing internally, she started down the steps toward him.

“Do you need some help?” she asked when she made it halfway down the stairs.

“I’m a cripple,” he whined as he looked up. “Of course I need some bloody help!”

Reaching the bottom, she grasped the back of the chair. “Where to?”

“Take me to the kitchen,” he demanded. “I’m dying of hunger and no one has bothered to bring me any dinner. I received better treatment at that dreadful hospital.”

She pushed him toward the kitchen, certain that their housekeeper was trying to avoid him at all costs. Dany couldn’t blame the poor woman.

When they reached the room, she pushed Viserys to the table and moved around to the fridge, pulling out the containers of food that the reliable housekeeper had already prepared for him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked with a scowl as he watched her move around the kitchen. "I thought you'd be trying to avoid father's wrath after your little bombshell at the hospital earlier."

“Jon and I came to meet with him,” she replied. “They’re upstairs speaking right now.”

“How lovely for you,” Viserys replied irritably. “Though it’s a waste of your time. He isn’t going to change his mind.”

“I’m sure he’s not,” she agreed as she got a plate out. “I told Jon as much, but he was determined to come face father and let him know his true feelings. He can be extremely stubborn that way.”

“Not that I care, but why are you doing this?” he asked. “Why not just go to Essos for three months and do what he wants?”

She put the food in the microwave to heat and turned to face him.

“I’ve spent my whole life trying to please him. I know three months isn’t the end of the world; I can easily go, do my duty and come back. But when does it ever end? He’ll just keep demanding more and more until I have nothing left to give.”

Looking at Viserys, she thought he was a perfect example of how singularly focused their father was. He showed no concern whatsoever about her brother's condition, only caring about the fallout from his accident.

“I have to live my own life, not the one he wants for me. I told him I no longer want to do this and he didn’t even ask me what I wanted to do instead. He either doesn’t care or he’s so sure that he can change my mind that it doesn’t matter to him.”

“It doesn't matter to him,” Vis replied sullenly as he stared out the window to the expansive grounds outside. "He’ll get what he wants, Dany. He always does."

“Not this time,” she resolved. “I’ve been wanting to tell him for a long time, but I finally found the courage to do so. I’m just sorry I didn’t do it sooner.”

“It’s that change I saw in you at the hospital,” he said as he glanced back to her. “I knew there was something different about you.”

“It’s Jon,” Dany admitted. “Being with him has given me the courage to speak my mind. He makes me want to be better, to fight and not give up. He believes in me and loves me exactly the way I am.”

Viserys gave her that derisive look that he was so fond of. “I thought you had stopped being such a naïve little girl. What you’re talking about doesn’t exist.”

The ding from the microwave sounded and she moved to bring his hot plate to the table.

“It does, Vis. Our love is real,” she insisted as she placed the food in front of him.

His mouth puckered in distaste at her declaration. “Perhaps it’s best if you don’t follow in father’s footsteps,” he told her absently. “After all these years and everything you’ve seen of the real world he’s shown us, yet you can still spout such utter nonsense.”

The back door to the kitchen swung open and their housekeeper entered from the garden.

“There you are,” Viserys barked out. “Do you know that I’ve had to wait all evening for my dinner? I’ve had to fend for myself when you should be here helping me.”

The harried housekeeper quickly dashed over with apologies for him and Dany shot her a sympathetic smile.

Thoroughly distracted, she knew she needed to get back upstairs. She told Jon she'd be right outside and didn't want him to come out and find her gone.

“Now that you have assistance, I’ll leave you to enjoy your meal,” she told him as she started walking out of the room.

She made it almost to the threshold before he spoke behind her.

“He wasn’t planning to send you back from Essos,” Viserys called out.

“What?” she asked, turning around. She searched his face for clarity. “What are you saying, Vis?”

Her brother's usually impassive, bored face cleared and he gave her a sobering look. “After you left, father made a decision. Once you agreed to go overseas, he was going to find a way to keep you there. Three months would extend to six, then another few months and then indefinitely."

He looked away before meeting her gaze. "Or until he caused enough problems to ensure you and Jon would be over for good, whichever came first. There are many eligible bachelors across the Narrow Seas that can help build the Targaryen dynasty. It wouldn't be hard to plant the right one in front of you.”

Dany was livid. Her father had gone too far this time and she was not going to stand for it any longer.

“He has to do what's best for the Targaryen name. He can’t afford any scandals, but especially not when it’s an election year coming up.”

More than ever, she wished they had the kind of relationship where she could hug him, but she knew that would just embarrass them both. "Thanks, Vis," she murmured softly.

He gave a scoffing chuckle. “You would never make it in this cutthroat industry, Dany. If you were to go to Essos, you'd be nothing but a liability to me and I don't need you over there to undo all the hard work I've put in,” he said scornfully.

She looked at her brother and couldn’t believe he actually defied their father and told her.

“Don’t claim I never did anything for you,” Viserys said before turning his face from hers dismissively and looked at their weary housekeeper.

“What do I have to do to get something to drink around here? Choke on this dry chicken?” he asked in exasperation. “Or are you waiting for me to get my own wine as well?”

The older woman quickly moved away to the fridge to do his bidding and Viserys started muttering something about lack of good service.

Her mind was racing as she stormed out into the hallway and up the grand staircase.

The deception wasn’t one that should have shocked her. She’d seen her father employ the same tactics before to get what he wanted. He wasn’t above using treachery and empty promises to get those around him to do his bidding.

Reaching the landing, she walked down the hall toward his office. The door was still closed, but she decided she was done playing his games. She wasn’t a child anymore and would no longer stand and cower before him. If she truly wanted to be free of the bindings he’d placed around her, she had to free herself.

And she would.

She reached for the doorknob, twisting it in her hands and barged inside.

“Dany,” Jon let out in a startled breath. He was standing by his chair and swiftly moved to grab her arm as he drew her into his embrace, holding her tightly to his body. Her arms automatically circled around his waist, hands smoothing over his back.

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, his fingers tracing over her cheekbone before pressing his forehead to hers.

“Is everything ok?” she asked worriedly, wondering what her father said to him.

“It is now,” he spoke in a low voice. “I just needed to see your face, hold you in my arms.” He pressed a quick kiss to her hair. “Everything makes sense again.”

“Jaehaerys was just leaving,” her father interrupted them from behind Jon’s back.

Turning around to face Aerys, Jon held her hand in his. “No, grandfather, Dany and I are _both_ leaving,” he told him.

Aerys rose from behind his desk and walked around it until he stood a few feet from them. “You are free to leave,” he told Jon. “But Daenerys and I still have much to discuss.”

Jon moved forward to take a defensive stance in front of her. “You are mad if you think I’ll leave her here alone with you,” he sneered. “I won’t allow you to try and twist her up inside like you did to me."

His hand squeezed hers tightly. "My father warned me that you would do everything in your power to break us up. I just didn’t think even you would stoop so low,” he said.

Dany glanced between the two men, wondering what had happened in her absence. Despite the thick tension in the room, her father was calm and affable, while she could feel the waves of animosity rolling off Jon. 

“The day Rhaegar left this family, he ceased to have any say in our affairs,” he replied. “And you may be my grandson, Jaehaerys, but this matter is between me and my daughter. So again, you are free to leave, but she stays.”

Before Jon could argue further, she placed a hand on his chest and he turned to look at her. “It’s fine, Jon,” she told him softly. “My father speaks true. This matter is between the two of us and I do have things I’d like to say to him.”

He ran a hand over her hair protectively. “Dany, he’s trying to blackmail you into doing what he wants.”

Jon took a deep breath and his eyes were so full of sorrow. “He told me that if you don’t go to Essos, he’s going to throw you out in the streets. You’ll have no place to live, no school and no money.”

She closed her eyes and she could feel her heart shattering. Of course he would do that. It was the exact same thing he did to Rhae twenty years ago.

He was one of the most powerful men in King’s Landing and he didn’t get to that position by giving in to others. His money was his power and he would wield it as his sword and shield.

But she no longer needed his sword and shield. She looked at Jon, so full of heartache for her. She had her own sword and shield now. He was hers and she was his. And together, they would always have each other’s back.

She pulled her car keys out and held them out to Jon. “Take my car and go back to my place,” she told him.

Shaking his head at her, he stood his ground. “No, I’m not leaving without you. I don't trust him and he's shown he doesn't care about you if he can so easily toss you out like this." 

Grabbing his hand, she pressed the keys into his palm. “I cannot leave this house without speaking with my father alone. You don’t have to be afraid for me, as I’ll be fine. Go back and when I’m finished here, I’ll have our driver drop me off.”

He hugged her to his chest. "Come with me,” he implored.

She looked into his eyes and hoped he could see the love for him she held in hers. “Trust me, Jon. Please.”

The decision to leave her was a struggle he couldn't hide. She could see him torn, but finally he acquiesce. “I love you, Dany. Never forget that,” he said as he pressed his lips quickly to hers. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

He turned and walked out her father’s office.

Aerys walked over to the door and closed it softly behind Jon before walking back over the threshold. His footsteps were silent over the plush carpet as he reached his massive desk.

Positioning himself behind it again, he sat down.

She moved in front and took up the same leather chair she had earlier.

Leaning forward, Aerys placed his folded hands on the smooth top. “Let’s make a deal, Daenerys.”

*********

His right hand opened and closed restlessly on the center console while his left one gripped the steering wheel tightly. Eyes glanced in the rearview mirror against the setting sun, as if she would magically appear in the distance and he could swing the car back around to go rescue her.

He shouldn’t have left her behind, Jon thought again. He turned the left hand signal on, intending to turn the car around before turning it off just as quickly and continuing on straight.

She had asked him to trust her and so he would, but he didn’t have to like it. He had no doubt her father would use any reasoning he could to try and confuse her as he had tried to do with him.

He passed the tree-lined streets, drove by grand estates with manicured green lawns before the houses cloistered closer together the nearer he drew to KLU. Dany’s place was just off campus and he soon pulled up.

Making his way to the door, he unlocked it and let himself inside. He took a moment to look around the space, taking in the curtains she had hung up over the windows, the few knickknacks she had scattered around the room.

She had already started to make it her home and he felt a wave of nausea hit him that her father would just callously take it all from her without a second thought. What kind of a man would do that? He could never imagine his own father doing something so cruel just to get him to submit.

As his eyes surveyed the room, he saw that on the little side table stood a few picture frames.

He moved closer and picked up the first one. It was of her and Missy somewhere in Essos, a great pyramid in the background, with their arms draped around each other and sticking their tongues out for the camera.

Another one with her and his father when she must have been around five or six years old, her silver hair braided into pigtails. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was laughing over his shoulder at her.

He smiled, knowing that his dad had always been the bright spot in her life.

The next one he picked up was the two of them, with Dany hugging puppy Ghost in her arms. It was the summer she was turning thirteen; the summer where he first started realizing his feelings had changed toward her. In the photo, she was looking at Ghost and he was looking at her.

At the time, he was so sure he was able to hide his feelings, but as he looked at the picture, his love for her was written all over his face. It was a wonder that she never knew.

The last picture he picked up was the two of them during her first summer North. It was taken at Theon’s tenth nameday party and the theme that year had been superheroes.

While the other kids had chosen to come as the latest blockbuster film action heroes, he and Dany dressed up as dragons.

The heroes they chose were the dragons from their ancestor’s lore. He was dressed as Vermithor, the dragon ridden by his namesake King Jaehaerys. Dany was dressed as Silverwing, the dragon ridden by his sister-wife Queen Alysanne.

He remembered showing up to the party and the other kids had given them weird looks, but he and Dany were so proud of their costumes. They ran around throwing flaming hot Cheetos at everyone, pretending it was the dragon’s fiery flames and even though none of the other kids understood the joke, he and Dany found it hilarious.

Even back then, they shared a bond that was uniquely theirs. It was ironic that the costumes they chose were dragons that belonged to a brother and sister who happened to also become husband and wife.

No one cared that Targaryens intermarried in the past and here they were today, being shamed by his own grandfather for choosing each other. The hypocrisy of it all wasn't lost on him.

He thought back to the choice Aerys had given him. He could choose to let her go, impossible as that would be. In return, she’d avoid the scandal loving him would bring.

No one would ever know they spent a marvelous summer week in each other’s arms, whispering promises of love to one another. There wouldn’t be photos of them splashed on the front page of the paper for the entirety of King’s Landing to gossip about. She would maintain the image of the perfect Targaryen daughter she’d spent a lifetime building.

She would go to Essos and do her duty for three months, return in her father’s good graces and she’d have school and a place to call her own.

All it would take would be for him to not be selfish and let her go.

Or, he could say fuck it all and continue to love her as he had been doing. She’d lose her home, her school and her reputation. She'd be penniless and have to find a job, possibly two, to make ends meet.

Looking at the photo of them in his hands, his face broke into a smile. They were always meant to be, there was no denying that truth.

He looked at her smiling face and closed his eyes, picturing how she had looked as he held her in his arms earlier in the day.

He was able to conjure her perfectly, as if she stood in front of him.

His eyes found hers and he got lost in the violet abyss. In them, he could see his past.

The endless days they spent running around Winterfell, sharing sticky popsicles and lemonade in the summer heat.

Scrounging around for loose change just so he could see her eyes light up with delight when he was able to save enough to buy a secret stash of candy that he pulled from his bedside table as she snuck into his room for a midnight movie.

Lying side by side in his bed on their bellies, whispering secrets to each other in the dark until the sun came up.

Standing outside his door in her Dracarys shirt, asking him to be her partner and changing the course of their relationship forever with that one brave question.

The longer he stayed in those depths, the farther he could see into the future.

Waiting with frazzled nerves and then being awestruck when his eyes finally see the vision of beauty in white coming down the aisle toward him, her face beaming and love dancing in her eyes.

Dany laid up in bed with him beside her, his hands cradled protectively over her round belly where the product of their great love nestled within. 

A little girl with her silver hair reaching her arms up to him and giggling when he swings her onto his shoulders. A little boy with his raven curls and her violet eyes, tearing the house apart as he chases after Ghost.

She was his past, but she was his future as well. It was meant to be that way and as soon as the realization hit, he knew what he would do.

He opened his eyes and put the picture back on the table. He'd go downstairs to the street, so the first thing she saw when she pulled up would be him there, waiting for her always.

He wretched the door open and there she stood, radiant as the sun, her hand raised and poised to knock.

“Dany,” his voice burst forth in exclamation, overjoyed to see her return to him, just as she said she would.

She jumped into his arms, hugging him so tightly to her body and he could feel the tension seep out by the second as he held her. Her body relaxed into him and they held one another, not saying a word as they simply absorbed.

She slowly released him and he stepped back to pull her inside, shutting the door behind. He took her by the hand and sat them down on the couch together.

Keeping her hands in his, he decided to let her know what was in his heart.

“Dany, before you say anything, please let me speak first,” he asked and she smiled and gave him a little nod.

“Grandfather assured me that it won’t be easy once word of our relationship gets out and it makes the news. We'll be the gossip of all of King’s Landing and I know it will be so much harder on you than on me because you can’t hide being a Targaryen.”

He fingered a lock of her silver hair, stared into those sparkling violet eyes of hers. He loved those same features and wouldn’t ever want her to hide them.

“I know what you have to give up in order to be with me. He made it abundantly clear that he won't support us being together. Our love will leave us with broken hearts and you'll lose everything."

"These are the promises from him.”

He gave her a beaming smile in assurance. He couldn’t expect her to give up everything and not have anything to offer her in return.

“But Dany, I have promises of my own.” He took her hands and kissed them gently. “I promise to be by your side every step of the way. I promise to hold you up when your strength falters. I'll fight the battle as I stand beside you. We'll hold our heads up high, knowing that there’s nothing anyone can say that will shame us to stop loving each other.”

“I promise to provide for you. I have some money saved up and it would get us by for a while, but I'll also get a full time job. If I can't juggle work and school then I'll drop out of the Academy.”

He saw the surprise flicker in her eyes and she started to shake her head, but he quickly forged ahead.

“I’m going to work as hard as I can so you'll always have a roof over your head. It may not be the best roof, but we won’t care because we’ll be together. My love will keep you warm and your love will keep me fed.”

Her face softened and her lips pulled up into a smile so he added, “And Ghost will be there to watch over us both and keep us safe,” which made her let out a small giggle.

He took her hands and just like the night he confessed his love to her, he pressed one to his heart. He wanted her to feel the undying love he’d always have for her in their beats.

“Most of all, I promise to love you always. I need you, Dany, and I want you with me. It’s selfish because I’m asking you to give up so much to be with me, but I hope you'll see that it’s worth it. Our love is worth it.”

“That is the choice I’m making." He let out a nervous breath. "Now, you have a choice to make as well.”

********

_**Targaryen Estate, a half hour ago** _

Leaning forward, Aerys placed his folded hands on the smooth top. “Let’s make a deal, Daenerys.”

She sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. Her father was a master deal maker, negotiations were his forte and he prided himself on always being the one who held all the cards.

“What kind of a deal?” she asked.

“You and I can sit here all day going back and forth, but what's the point? I’m a busy man and have more important matters to attend to.”

She nodded in agreement. She also had no desire to go back and forth arguing with him when she knew neither one of them would change their minds.

“So what do you propose?” she asked.

He patiently sipped his drink before answering. “Go to Essos as your last duty to this family. Your brother has left us in a bind and I cannot go myself, so as the last Targaryen, I don't think it's unreasonable to ask you to fulfill this obligation."

"When you return, you and I will discuss this new path you want to take." He pointed a finger at her. "You can continue with your schooling and your living arrangements will stay the same.”

She allowed a pensive smile to grace her lips. “That’s a generous offer,” she told him. “And what of my relationship with Jon?”

“You still insist you love him?” Aerys asked, as if he wasn't clear on the matter, though they both knew he was.

“You know I do," she answered. "Jon is not negotiable in this deal. I love him."

Aerys made a show of putting down his drink and giving a sigh. “If your love is as strong as you say, then all will be fine when you return. In fact, it will strengthen both of you and prepare you for when this news inevitably gets out,” he said to her.

“So you believe this is a good test for our relationship?” she asked him.

She could tell he was trying to remain calm and patient with her when his eyes told her he was anything but that. Aerys Targaryen wasn't used to having to pacify his daughter.

“Precisely. If you leave for three months and your love is not strong enough to weather through it, then it never stood a chance to make it through the firestorm,” he explained. “It’s better to know this now than six months from now after your name has been dragged through the mud.”

She bit her lip and tapped a finger to her chin considering his words.

“If I go to Essos, it’ll only be for three months?” she asked.

“Three months is all I ask. Then you can come back here and resume your normal life,” he confirmed. “In fact, if you come back and you and Jaehaerys are still together, I’ll even give you my blessing.”

She raised a brow in surprise. "What caused this sudden change of heart?" she asked. 

He looked her straight in the eye and didn't falter when he answered, "I can see how much you love one another. You're my daughter and your happiness is important to me."

Dracarys, she thought.

I am a dragon, she remembered.

“Thank you, father,” she told him, even as her heart broke. 

Smiling, he sat back in his chair. “I’ll have my assistant contact you with the travel arrangements,” he said as he pulled out his phone from the desk drawer. “Once you land in Essos, the team there will get you up to speed on everything.”

Leaning forward in her chair, she placed her hand on the desktop and tapped her nails to get his attention.

“That won't be necessary," she informed him as he looked up at her. "I’m caught up to speed and I know exactly what’s going on.”

At her tone of voice, he slowly lowered his phone. “Do you now?”

“Yes,” she replied as she leaned back. “You see, I’ve watched you my whole life. I’ve seen you tell lie after lie in order to get what you want."

All manner of amiability dropped from Aerys' face. His mask came off, as did hers.

"That’s why I don’t fault you for doing so now," she told him. "It’s what you know; it’s the life and world you live in.”

He leaned forward at his desk and regarded her. “You know nothing of this world,” he corrected. “You’ve been pampered your whole life. Do you honestly think you’ll make it out there alone? Without me to shield you?”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” she answered. “I won’t be alone. I have Jon and I always will.”

He slammed his hands on the desktop. “You’re walking away from everything for Jaehaerys?” he asked. “What can he possibly give you?”

“You and I value different things in life," she replied. "I don’t understand yours any more than you understand mine.”

At his incredulous demeanor, she forged on.

“Jon isn't giving me a fine house, more money than I know what to do with or the envy and admiration of King’s Landing society. Those are all things you’ve provided for me."

Her voice was strong and sure and she wanted there to be no doubt in her father's mind about her decision. "He does give me what you never have and that’s unconditional love and support.”

She stood up to leave and her father stood up as well.

“Daenerys, if you walk out that door, you will live to regret this," he warned. "I will not allow you to come back when things surely fall apart with Jaehaerys."

She looked at her father’s angry face and she knew he meant every word he spoke. His pride wouldn't allow him to give on this. “I know that," she told him with a heavy heart. "I knew that before I made my choice.”

She skirted around the chair and made her way toward the door.

“This is your duty. You have responsibilities to this family,” he bellowed. “This isn’t a choice!”

She paused at the door and thought back to Lyanna’s wise words _‘You both have to always choose each other, even when it’s hard to do so’_.

She glanced over her shoulder at her father. “I always have a choice,” she told him. “And I choose Jon.”

Looking at her father standing at his desk, chest heaving and red faced, she wished it didn't have to end this way, but she accepted what was. “I love you and mother very much and I hope that in time you can forgive me for the decision I’ve made.”

She opened the door and walked away.

“Daenerys! You get back here,” Aerys shouted after her.

She kept walking down the hall, down the grand staircase and right out the front door. 

**********

Jon looked at her, a smile on his face as he waited for the words they both knew she would say. 

“I choose us, Jon Targaryen,” she told him. 

He quickly scooped her into his lap to straddle him, laughing as his arms wrapped around her back. His lips pressed to hers eagerly in a searing kiss.

She gripped him tightly and returned his kiss just as passionately, pouring all her love into it. He couldn't stop smiling as as his lips moved in sync with hers and she ran her hands over his chest and shoulders.

“Thank you for choosing me,” he said quietly. She could feel the tension expelled from his shoulders, his muscles relaxing under her hands and her heart gave a little sigh that he had worried at all.

“You think I’m walking away from everything to be with you, but you have it backward,” she pressed another quick kiss to his lip. “Without you, I have nothing."

She ran a hand up to cup his beautiful face. "You, my sweet Jon Snow, are my everything.”

“Oh, Dany,” he murmured against the side of her face as he squeezed her closer. "I don't deserve you and I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret this decision."

“You are mine and I'll never regret choosing you,” she whispered against him. “I don’t care where we live or what people will say. I gave you up before and I won’t do it again. Nothing we face will be worse than when we lost each other.”

He nodded in agreement. "Nothing ever hurt more than when I lost you."

“I know it seems that nothing has changed from three years ago. Our situation is still the same. Society will judge us; my father is angrier than ever, but I realized that one thing is different now."

He pulled back from her. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Me,” she pointed a finger to herself. Then she pointed it at him and smiled. “And you.”

“Aye, I reckon you’re right about that,” he agreed wholeheartedly.

She felt like a different person, stronger and more convicted in her fight for them.

“We’ve changed, Jon. We’ve both lived with the pain of losing one another. In the last week, we’ve also come to know the joy of loving each other. We were young kids before and we made the wrong choice.”

“But now, we have to remember to choose us.” She pressed a kiss to his lip. “Every single day.”

“I do,” he said. “I choose you, Dany."

“And I choose you, Jon,” she answered. There would never be any other choice for her.

He dragged her body to his and her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly as their mouths quickly found each other again. His hunger reared up and hers answered the call, the need bursting forth to tangle together.

Jon quickly stood up with her still encircled around him and walked her toward the bedroom. When he reached her bed he lay her gently down before his body swiftly moved to cover over hers.

Without a word, their hands found each others and they locked their fingers tight.

They had stood up to declare their love for one another and tomorrow they would start to deal with the consequences that came from that. 

But tonight was for celebrating and no matter what happened from here on out, they would never be parted again.

********

The next morning, he slowly woke up in her bed, the sun fully out and shining outside the windows. His stomach gave a growl and he knew he should probably get out of bed and see what he could fix for them to eat as it was closing in on noon.

He normally never slept in that late, but he and Dany had stayed up until almost sunrise, devouring each other all night in between little bouts of napping.

She was lying on her stomach, the bed sheet long kicked off due to the heat already permeating the air outside. His hand reached out toward her and he lightly brushed her silver strands from her shoulder.

Her porcelain skin was so delicate it was no wonder she tasted so sweet. His single finger traced down to the dip in her waist before curving over the flare of her hip. Those hips drove him crazy, especially when she rolled them ever so slightly whenever she straddled him, teasing him as she so often liked to do.

He skimmed to the small of her back, gently stroking his way up the graceful curve of her spine until he ended at the nape of her neck. He followed the same path his mouth had taken some time in the middle of the night, his tongue having left an invisible wet trail for him to now follow.

He wished that time could just stop right here, just for a moment. They were still in their own little bubble of love and here, she was safe and protected. Nothing could hurt her here and he longed for it to always be so.

Even with the uncertainty before them, he couldn't be happier. They would face whatever challenges life threw at them and as long as she was by his side, all would be well.

But the first thing he’d need to do is come up with a plan of action. Where they would live would be a priority. Whether his flat mates or Missandei wanted to take on an extra person remained to be seen, but he’d look for a place just for them as back up as well. The more options they had, the better.

He also needed to look for a full time job. He’d find a way to work and still attend the Academy, but if the load got to be too much, then he would scale back on his classes. Dany was his priority now and she would come first.

Placing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck, he quietly got up and pulled on some clothes. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking at the contents when there came a knock on the front door.

Straightening up, he walked toward it, wondering who it could be. He didn’t think Dany had gotten too many visitors since she’d only been back for two days. Not wanting whomever it was to wake her up, he quickly reached for the handle.

He wretched it open and exclaimed in surprise when he saw who it was.

Standing on the little welcome mat, his father stood looking cool and comfortable despite the heat, in a crisp light blue dress shirt and dark slacks, his sport jacket slung over one arm.

He figured it must be their Valaryian blood that kept his father and Dany from sweating up a storm. Whatever it was, he obviously hadn’t inherited it.

Rhaegar smiled warmly. “I’m pleased to find you here. I wasn't certain if you’d be at your place.”

“Come on in,” he gestured as he swung the door wider, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his father was here and not in Winterfell.

Rhaegar stepped inside and took a survey of the room, his eyes dancing around the place while Jon closed the door.

Turning to face his father he asked, “What are you doing in King’s Landing?”

His father regarded him closely. “Before I answer that, is Dany here? I would very much like to speak to the both of you and prefer to say everything at once.”

Before he could speak, she spoke up from the hallway.

“Rhae!” Dany walked quickly into the room and threw her arms around his father. Her hair was still disheveled, but she had put on lounge shorts and a tank top. “I thought that was your voice I heard. What are you doing in King’s Landing?”  
  
"I’m sorry, Dany,” Rhaegar said as he hugged her tightly. “I’m so sorry about everything he did.”

Neither he nor Dany had to ask who his father meant. They instantly knew he somehow already found out about what happened.

“Oh, Rhae,” she sighed into his chest. “Don’t apologize for him. We both know what he’s capable of.”

He patted her head in comfort. “We do, but you still didn’t deserve that, love. Even as you expect it, it still hurts. I know,” he softy answered.

Brother and sister shared a moment together as he watched. They both understood the pain the other was going through.

Dany pulled back from him. “It’s ok,” she reassured. “I don’t regret anything because now I know I’m free to do whatever I want with my life and there’s nothing he can say or do about it.”

Rhaegar glanced at him. “How are you doing, son?”

“As well as can be expected,” he said. “Grandfather tried his best to convince me to leave Dany, but it didn’t work. We’re not going to allow him to threaten or intimidate us.”

Rhaegar gestured to the couch. “Can we sit for a moment? I have some things I’d like to speak to you both about.”

Taking up seats next to each other on the couch, they faced his father on the chair opposite them and waited for further explanation.

“You don’t know how worried I’ve been for you both since you’ve left Winterfell,” he began. “I knew that father had something up his sleeve when he wanted you to come back here.”

Dany reached for his hand and he took hers, squeezing it in reassurance. They all had an inkling it was going to be bad news, they just didn’t know the full extent at the time.

“I can’t say I’m surprised by his reactions to your defiance or your relationship,” he told Dany. “I’d hope after all these years he’d come to realize that you can’t force your children to bend to your will, especially when it comes to matters of the heart.”

Rhaegar gave them a sad smile. “Unfortunately for you, history repeated itself and it seems like father is determined to do the exact same thing he did to me, to you.”

“And look how well everything turned out for you,” Dany told her brother. “You walked away from it all for Lyanna and I see how happy the two of you are.”

“The kind of life you have with her is the kind of life I want with Jon. I’m not afraid of what the future holds for us because I remember what Lyanna told me.”

Rhaegar’s face lit up at the mention of his wife. “And what did my wise Lya have to say on the matter?”

Dany beamed as she glanced at him before turning back to her brother. “When I told her I was deathly afraid of losing Jon, she told me the only way I’d lose him is if I stopped fighting for our love. She said we have to remember to always choose each other, even when it’s hard to do so.”

“Mum is right,” he spoke from beside her. “I won’t ever stop fighting for us and even though things will be hard for awhile, I choose Dany.”

“What are you prepared to do?” Rhaegar asked.

“Whatever it takes,” he answered simply. “Hold our heads up high when this makes the news and people gossip about it. Get a full time job and support us, our own place to live if our flat mates don’t want another person living with them.”

He took a breath, knowing his father may not like the next part he was going to say. “Scale back on classes at the Academy if I can’t juggle both school and work,” he answered. “Dany is the most important thing to me and I’ll do whatever I need to take care of us and protect her.”

His father looked between him and Dany and Jon could see his violet eyes fill with unshed tears that he quickly blinked back. It brought a lump up in his own throat to know their words had touched him so.

“The two of you will be just fine,” he told them with a confident smile. “You remind me so much of myself and Lya and we were just as stubborn as you two are now.”

They all chuckled at that and it lightened the heavy moment.

“It was very hard for us the first few years and we struggled a lot, especially when we found ourselves expecting you, Jon, so soon after we got married.”

“And whose fault was that?” he jested his father.

Rhaegar let out a laugh. “Yes, I suppose we weren’t quite as responsible as you two and didn’t take all the necessary precautions,” he conceded. “It’s a wonder we didn’t get caught by one of our parents shagging in the middle of the living room.”

“Rhae!” Dany exclaimed in surprise and Jon quickly ducked his head, embarrassment flaming his face.

“But I digress,” Rhaegar said as his laughter trailed off, though his lips still quirked at the corners. “The main point I was trying to make was that Lya and I don’t want to see you two struggle as much as we did.”

Jon cleared his throat, still trying not to die of humiliation at his father's reminder.

“Dany, you shouldn’t have to give up your schooling, your flat and everything else just because you chose love. And Jon, you shouldn’t have to choose between your lifelong dream of attending the Academy or getting a full time job to support the both of you.”

“What are you saying, Rhae?” Dany asked quietly.

“When I found out what father had done, I made a few phone calls and booked the first flight here. I went straight from the airport this morning to my attorney's office.”

He reached for the sport coat next to him and pulled a thick envelope from the pocket. He pulled the papers and unfolded them. “Before I walked away from  
everything twenty years ago, I had a trust fund that was created by grandfather before he passed shortly after my birth. After things went south with father, I told him that I didn’t want to take a penny from the Targaryens because I needed to prove to him that I was capable of making it on my own."

"Call it pride, male ego, whatever you will, it was mainly just so I could thumb my nose at him.”

Jon knew about the trust as he'd heard his parents mention it in passing before, but he'd never paid much attention to it. His father always focused more on the part about how he and his mum made it despite their lack of parental support.

“That trust has been sitting untouched for the last twenty years. In fact, Lya and I were always planning on passing it on one day to you, Jon.”

He handed the papers over to Dany, who was sitting closest to him. “These papers show that the beneficiary of that trust account has now been changed from my name to the two of yours. You both have equal shares of it and starting today, the trust will pay for the full cost of your schooling and your housing, Dany."

"It’s set up in a way that you will have enough for that and your necessary expenses. If you want additional spending money, you’ll have to get a part time job, just like Jon’s always had to. Upon your twenty-fifth namedays, you’ll both be able to access fifty percent of the funds in the trust and when you turn thirty, you’ll have full access to everything.”

Jon moved closer to Dany and they skimmed the paperwork. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the amount that the trust fund held.

“Dad, this is more than generous,” he breathed out. “Are you sure you want us to have all this? Don’t you and mum want to keep some of this for yourself?” His parents could easily give them a quarter and that would be more than enough to cover schooling and living expenses for the foreseeable future.

“Jon’s right,” Dany said. “This is more than what I’ll need, Rhae. It’s too much and I can’t take this from you.”

Rhaegar merely shook his head. “Lya and I have more than enough and this was always meant to be passed on. We trust you’ll make the right choices when you come into the money and use it wisely.”

He and Dany looked at each other and he could see she was on the brink of tears. It amazed him how his father and Dany could both come from Aerys Targaryen. There had never been two children more different than their parent.

“Thank you,” Dany told Rhaegar as she stood up. He got to his feet and they embraced again.

He stood up as well and when Dany moved away, he gave his father a big hug.

“Thank you, dad,” he told him. “You don’t know how much this means to us. I’ll never be able to repay you and mum.”

Despite Dany assuring him that she didn't regret choosing him, he was heartsick to know she had lost everything due to the simple fact that she loved him. Now, what she had lost was being restored and his heart felt so much lighter already.

His father patted his back. “You already owe us your life, so what’s a few more unpaid debts added to the stack?” Rhaegar asked.

He laughed, as he knew it was true; he owed everything to them. “We’ll be sure to name our first child after you or mum as a thank you,” he said without thinking and Dany quickly turned to look at him, her eyes opened wide.

It was then he realized he’d never spoken that aloud before and he decided it was time she knew it was something he thought about. She _would_ be the mother of his children one day.

He shrugged and gave her a wicked smile and she slowly smiled back at him, biting her bottom lip coyly. It endeared him even more that she would be surprised at his declaration.

“Have you two eaten lunch yet?” Rhaegar asked.

They both shook their heads at him. “Splendid,” he said. “Why don’t I let you two get cleaned up and I can swing back around in an hour? We can enjoy some lunch and then all head down to my attorney’s office. There are a bunch of legal paperwork you both have to sign and he can go over the details and answer all your questions.”

They agreed to the plan and walked Rhaegar to the door, thanking him again for his generosity. Before he walked out, Dany grabbed his arm. "Vis told you, didn't he?" she asked quietly.

Jon's eyes widened in shock. He never would've expected Viserys to care so much about Dany, or him for that matter.

"I received a call from him last night," Rhaegar said. "He made it very clear that he doesn't want you anywhere near Essos screwing up his hard work. And father may just have no choice but to allow him to return now that he has no other option," his eyes sparkled with amusement. "His exact words were 'tell Dany that's called win, win'."

He walked out the door and turned back to them. “Lya and I are both proud of you. You both chose correctly.” And with that he walked down the hallway toward the elevator.

********

The sun hadn’t yet risen over the city, but it's rays peeked out. It painted the sky a soft golden red, blending with streaks of purple and orange to dazzle the eye of any who found themselves up at the ungodly hour.

She had felt him shift against her and quietly rising after only a few hours of sleep. She blinked her eyes to see him slipping through the doors of her balcony to watch the world slowly come awake.

Yesterday had been a whirlwind and they were still partially dazed by the turn of events, touched by the generosity of her brother and good-sister.

Unsurprisingly, sleep had evaded him though she’d done her best to exhaust him the previous night. Her Jon was a thinker and she knew he’d be unable to still that mind of his in order to get some rest.

Rising from the bed, she crept closer to him. He was leaning over the metal rails, clad in only pajama bottoms, his curly hair disheveled and hanging in his face.

He was a sight to behold with the coming dawn in the background and she didn’t think anyone in all of Westeros looked more beautiful than her man did in that moment.

Silently, she walked up to him and rested her hand on his bare shoulder. Even though the sun hadn’t fully risen, the heat and humidity still lingered from the prior day.

His hot gaze flickered to her and his eyes gave her a quick once over as his face broke into a huge smile. She had put on her slinky silk sleep romper before stepping out, not wanting to give the neighbors a show, even though she didn’t think anyone else was up this early in the morning.

His hand reached for her and she went into his arms as he pulled her to stand in front of him, boxing her in between the railing and his naked chest. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, his wet tongue sneaking out for a quick taste in morning greeting.

He nosed tendrils of her long hair out of his way before taking a deep whiff of her scent. Her beloved White Wolf he would always be, she thought with a smile.

Jon’s strong arms circled her waist and she rested hers on top. He gave a happy sigh of contentment and they swayed lightly to the quiet melody of the city waking up, the warm breeze blowing over them as they watched the horizon slowly being kissed by the sun. 

This, more than anything, was what she wanted the rest of her life to be. She wanted sunrises with Jon holding her in his arms. She needed his soft kisses to keep her warm.

Alone, she was unsure of her place in this world, but with him, she knew where she belonged. He gave her strength and made her believe that she mattered after all.

She had never wanted her father's world; she wanted this one instead.

They held each other and she could feel the steady beat of his heart against her shoulder blade. She heard his quick intake of breath that matched her own as the sun filled the morning sky before them.

It was a glorious sight and she felt hope soar in her chest as she took it all in.

The light washed away the darkness and was a promise that there was a new beginning to be had. She turned in his arms and saw the smile on his face. He knew it as well.

She led him by the hand as they walked back inside and into the bathroom where she turned on the shower. 

He watched her, his eyes dark and hungry as she reached up and slid the silk straps down. With a little shimmy of her shoulders, the wisp of fabric slipped down the rest of her body to pool at her feet.

She skated her hands to his waistband, where his pants hung low on his hips. Her fingers skimmed under the edge of the material, feeling the warmth of his taut skin beneath.

They danced closer to the front of him, where the heat was blazing and her fingers tangled with the coarse hair there as the velvety smoothness of him tapped the back of her hand insistently.

She pulled her hands back and shoved his pants the rest of the way off then turned her back to him as she stepped under the shower head. She let the hot water pour down over her before she twisted her face to look over her shoulder at him.

Not speaking a word, she beckoned him with just her eyes and a lick of her lips before she turned back to face the wall. Immediately, she felt him move behind her as his chest pressed against her, his rigid cock poking into the small of her back.

He grabbed her shampoo off the shelf and poured a handful into his palms and her lips quirked up in amusement as she held her own out to him to fill. She turned around to face him.

Jon ran his hands through her long hair, his hands slick with suds as he gathered the soapy strands together. He seemed to take enjoyment from combing his fingers through the locks, taking care to avoid any tangles.

His sudsy hands bopped her nose playfully as he smeared bubbles to the tip of it, making her giggle and swat at him.

She brushed through his wet curls, pushing the shampoo away from his face. His eyes closed, enjoying the way her fingertips gently lathered and massaged his scalp and he let out a little moan.

After they rinsed off, hands were held out again, the scent of her citrus body wash filling the moist air as she squeezed a generous amount into each of their palms.

Taking turns, they washed each other.

Her palms slid over the hard planes of his god-like body, her fingertips tracing the individual ridge of each of his abdominal muscle. She glided up until she reached his pectorals, the sinewy skin tough and firm beneath her hands.

His rough palms caressed over her, spending extra attention and more time than she thought necessary to suds up her breasts. After repeated strokes over the mounds she quirked up an eyebrow in question at him and he merely threw her an innocent look while he squeezed the flesh together.

His wet hands continued to roll the peaks between his fingers, mimicking what his mouth would do, over and over again and making her tremble in anticipation.

He turned her around and pulled her back into him, the slipperiness of the soap on his chest lubricating their naked skin as she writhed against his body. He grabbed one leg and lifted it up until her foot rested on the edge of the tub, before trailing his wet fingertips up along her inner thigh.

She could almost hear the sizzling hiss as the water rained down over them, her skin on fire from his scorching touch.

Once he reached her heat, his finger brushed lightly at the folds, teasing at her soaked entrance.

He stayed there, patiently stroking her lips and clit, making her squirm until she decided enough was enough. To spur him, she turned her face toward his, reached behind and grabbed the back of his head to crush his lips to hers.

Her tongue darted out and she slicked him with it suggestively, then nipped his lower lip between her teeth.

He let out a groan and finally, two fingers pressed inside of her, their presence ripping a moan from her throat.

Fingers pushing in and out, his other hand moved along her slippery body, alternating fondling each of her breasts in his eager hands. His beard scraped at her soft skin, moving up from her shoulder as he bit down on her neck.

She was panting hard, his hands and mouth driving her mad with lust as he curled the fingers inside her cunt and rubbed at the front wall. Quickly turning in his arms, she wrapped her arms around him, her breasts sliding across his slick chest.

He watched, with water droplets dripping down into his face, his long lashes blinking to keep them back from his eyes as her fingers wrapped around his stiff cock.

Her sudsy fingers slipped easily over the smooth member, pumping him in her hands and she stared, enthralled, as he throbbed under her palms, seeming to increase in size as his excitement grew.

She rinsed his cock under the water, then dropped down to her knees in front of him. Pushing him back against the tiles, she looked up at him and swallowed him into her mouth, letting out a vibrating hum in appreciation when she felt the smooth head hit the back of her throat.

Jon let out a heaving groan as she slurped at him and his hands raked her wet hair back, before gripping the back of her head to help guide her as she gulped him down.

Using her hands, she gripped his shaft as she moved back and forth over him in conjunction with her mouth, his hips thrusting to meet her lips.

She loved his cock; it was truly a beauty, just like the rest of him. Nicely shaped, thick in diameter, long in length and best of all he knew how to use every inch of it to bring her new heights of pleasure.

He was getting close and she could feel him pulsing against her tongue as she sucked on him. Easing back, she popped him out of her mouth and licked the underside of him, from his stones to the very tip, then used just her tongue to flicker the tip and swirl around his head.

She reached a hand between her thighs, feeling her cunt so drenched that the water was no match to wash away her wetness.

Snagging her wrist, Jon pulled her upright, then pressed toward her until she could feel the cool tiles at her back. Now it was his turn as he pinned her hands against the wall and used his mouth to assault her, his open lips dragging down her cleavage to bite at her skin.

The water sprayed over them both, drenching over his head as he opened his mouth over her tingling nipples that had been aching for his touch. The hot water in his mouth mingled with his wet tongue as it stroked over the sensitive peak, increasing the sensation to make it even wetter, even hotter and she twisted her body against him. 

He kissed over to her other breast and sucked that one inside, his teeth scraping the rosy tip. His hands tightened on her wrists and she was unable to do anything more but whimper and thrash as he held her prisoner to the relentless pulls at her nipple.

She could feel how slick her cunt was as her clit pulsed persistently, desperately needing his attention. She slithered one leg around his torso and shamelessly bucked her pelvis against his cock so he could feel how hot and wet she was for him.

If he was waiting to hear her beg, she was ready to. She couldn’t wait another second to be filled with him.

He released her wrists and lifted her up against the wall, holding her in place with his hands. She wrapped her other leg around him and he thrust into her until they were completely joined, filling her so nice and tight as she stretch around his thick girth.

Her arms held tight to him, trusting him completely to hold them both up. Their hot breaths panted out to mix with the steam rising around them, turning the room into a humid oasis filled with the vapor of their moans and cries of bliss.

The pressure built steadily as he drove into her, his length jabbing into her most sensitive spot inside. Her whole body tingled, bringing a premature shiver to run along her spine despite the heat of the room. The hot water ran over their bodies as he caught her mouth in his and his tongue slithered over hers in a most obscene manner.

He ground his pelvic bone against her clit as he continued to pump into her and spread her wider with his hands.

The tickle started in her belly button and it felt like a faucet was turned on inside, spreading out and flooding her body until it gushed forth and exploded like a geyser of water shooting through the air. She screamed out in a litany of prayers and curses, his name intermixed in between the cries.

Jon followed right behind her, the strength of her eruption sweeping like a fast moving current that dragged him tumbling over the waterfall to crash at the waves below.

She felt her inner muscles contracting and squeezing him and he ratcheted his speed and tempo to match, the force of which caused her toes to curl up as they dug for anything to cling to.

He shouted his release as he rode those waves, desperately hanging on, then bit her shoulder and she pulled his hair, both begging the other for sweet mercy but neither willing to stop.

Panting for breath, they gave one final cry before collapsing together, her limbs quivering from exhaustion as she embraced him. It spoke of Jon’s virility that he was still able to hold them both up after all that.

The water streamed over their bodies, the hiss of it from the shower head drowning out the ragged breaths coming from them both.

He pulled out of her and gently slid her down the tile until her feet touched the porcelain tub. They stood under the steady stream, clinging to each other and taking the moment to remember what they had fought for.

Despite the rough road they traveled, they never stopped loving each other and had found their way back. She couldn't be happier to have him by her side. 

Their forehead pressed together, arms around one another, she stared in his eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“Just you and me, Dany. Nothing else matters,” Jon said to her with a smile.

“Together,” she affirmed. "Always together." And this time her heart didn’t say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked the ending. I debated if I wanted Rhae's scene in this chapter or epilogue and finally said f*ck it, let's just do it here. That trust fund was touched upon in ch. 1 and so I brought it back full circle.
> 
> I re-edited the final scene so many times, not knowing exactly whose POV I wanted or if I should even include smut or make it all dialogue. In the end, I felt like they already said all they needed to in the scene they chose each other so let's say more by not saying much.
> 
> Let me know your final thoughts on this fic. I'd love to hear anything in particular you liked. Favorite chapter? Favorite scenes? Favorite storyline? Whatever you want to say, let me know.
> 
> My favorite was the whole club storyline. I loved the drama, the flirting, the fight, the angst, the sweetness of Jon carrying Dany home.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Epilogue  
> POV Jon ?


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive five months into the future and find out exactly what happened when they returned to King's Landing after summer ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love and kind words throughout. I appreciate every single one of you for taking the time to read, give kudos and comment. You've made this such an enjoyable process for me and I look forward to seeing you again in my next fic. 
> 
> I have a few in mind, but I'll try to keep them shorter than 23 chapters. I plan on writing them almost to completion first before sharing so that I can keep to regular postings, like I did here. I never want to leave you guys hanging.

_**** _

_Ordinary, no, really don't think so_

_Not a love this true_

_Common destiny_

_We were meant to be_

_Me and You_

_Like a perfect scene from a movie scene_

_Where every dream comes true_

_Suited perfectly, for eternity_

_Me and You_

_Every day, I need you even more_

_At the nighttime too_

_There's no way_

_I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

_Every day I live_

_I try my best to give_

_All I have to you_

_I thank the stars above_

_That we share this love, Me and you_

_Ordinary, no, really don't think so_

_Just a precious few_

_Ever make it last_

_Get as lucky as_

_Me and you_

**_Me and You by Kenny Chesney_ **

* * *

_**Five Months Later** _

Jon threw the last of Dany’s bags next to his inside the back of the trunk and slammed it shut, then walked over to the passenger side door.

“What are you doing up here, boy?” he asked Ghost. “Don’t think you’re so charming that she’ll allow you to steal her seat for the whole ride.”

Ghost only panted up at him as he stuck his massive head out the window and gave Jon’s cheek a thorough slick. He stepped back and wiped the drool from his skin with the bottom edge of his t-shirt.

Across the street, he noticed a man with telephoto lens held up to his face, clicking away on his camera. He rolled his eyes and held back the insistent urge to flip the man his middle finger in salute.

He had no doubt there would be a photo of him out there by morning, his abs on full display next to an embarrassing caption about how he loved to tease the female population of King’s Landing with his “abs of steel”.

They had taken to calling him the “Abs of Steel” since his flat resided on the Street of Steel in King’s Landing. And to think he used to be so embarrassed being called pretty. That was preferable to the way the media now portrayed him.

Beside him, Ghost’s whole body was shaking in excitement, his tail swishing in a frenzy, which could only mean one thing.

“Hi, my sweetling!” Dany squealed, making a beeline toward him in a fuzzy pink, off the shoulder sweater and jeans. She made no move to hide her excitement as she came at them and as she reached him, he purposefully stepped aside.

He knew she wasn't greeting him. The two of them already had a much more private greeting upstairs.

Ghost practically jumped out the window into her arms, the beast having no shame in his pitiful attempts to squeeze through the opening. He was hanging half out and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to temper him back.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Dany cooed to him. “You’ve missed your mama so much, haven’t you? She’s missed you so much too, you don’t even know.”

While the two were being reunited, Jon glanced up and the man with the camera had moved across the street to their side, openly snapping away at the three of them as he came closer.

“That’s close enough,” he growled out in warning.

Dany glanced over her shoulder at the man and when he caught her attention, his whole face lit up in a smile. He dropped the camera at his side and stood with his mouth hanging agape, grinning like a fool.

Jon didn’t like it one bit.

“Alright, mate,” he held up a hand in warning. “No more photos for the day.”

Jarring out of his stupor, the man held the camera up again. “Please, can I just get a few of the two of you posed together, maybe with the dog?” he begged them. “People eat that shit up all day long.”

“I think you’ve got enough of the two of us,” Jon grumbled, taking a step closer to the man and moving in front of Dany protectively.

He knew he was being rude, but he didn’t give a fuck anymore. He’d learned in the three months since news of their relationship broke that the paparazzi would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

They were like out of control animals and it didn’t bother him as much when he was alone, but there had been a few who had gotten a little too close to Dany for both their comforts.

One guy had even attempted to touch her, on the pretense that he was just trying to make sure her hair looked its best when the photo hit the online bloggers. That time, Jon had almost come to blows and the only reason he hadn’t was because the craven ran off when he got in his face.

“Please, Daenerys,” the man begged again. “You’re so beautiful, even more so in person than the photos show. If Jon doesn’t want to be in the picture, how about just one of you and the dog?”

Before either of them could answer, Ghost shoved himself through the window, jumping to land in front of even Jon himself. Both he and Dany were so startled, they didn’t have a chance to grab him.

The hackles on his back rose and the giant wolf dog’s lips curled up, his red eyes piercing the stranger as he emitted a rumbling growl.

“Seven hells,” the man shouted, his hands automatically dropping to his sides as he scrambled back. “I’ll leave, just call your dog off!”

“Ghost, come,” Dany called him firmly. Not turning to look at them, he backed up until he stood by Jon’s side, but he still kept his gaze forward.

Without another word, the man practically ran away, crossing back to the other side of the street to put as much distance between them as possible.

As soon as he was far enough away from them, Ghost turned with his tongue lolling out and walked up to Dany, pressing and rubbing against her affectionately.

She hugged him around the neck and gave him a noisy kiss to his muzzle. “You’re my hero, Ghosty,” she told the dog. “You were so brave to protect us.”

Jon eyed Ghost suspiciously and bopped him playfully across the nose. “Hey, Dany is mine,” he told the dog. “Get your own girl.”

“Jon Snow, be nice to my baby," she scolded him.

At the chagrined look he threw her, Dany giggled and grabbed his arm. She rubbed his biceps, humming in appreciation and he flexed a bit, unable to help himself.

“You know you’re really my hero,” she whispered as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck. “I just couldn’t hurt his feelings, the poor thing.”

“That’s more like it,” he murmured as one hand gripped her hip and the other curled around her waist, pulling her flush with his body.

Truthfully, he was grateful his dog was so protective over her. When it came to her safety, he would take no chances. 

“I’ve missed you, Stormborn,” he said against her lips, right before capturing her mouth with his for a quick kiss. “You know I have the hardest time falling asleep without you next to me.”

It had been a few stressful weeks with the semester winding down. The Academy was tough and his final exams even tougher. He and Dany had to really bear down and focus on their studies, being unable to spend as much time together as they wanted. 

“Necessary evil,” she told him, pressing another kiss to his lips and lingering this time. “But I fully intend to make up for lost time. Over and over again.”

Her hand slid up to fist in his hair as she brought his mouth crushing back down to hers. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth just the slightest, stroking him with the tip before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. 

He let out a small groan, his hand tightening against her hip and he had to force it to stay put, not travel south to smooth over the curve of her ass in the skintight jeans she was wearing.

The last thing he wanted was to see a picture of him groping Dany’s ass on social media again.

Not after the last photo of him grabbing her in both hands, sliding her body over his, had made it’s debut. Grenn and Edd had given him hell over it, not to mention Arya had blasted it in a group text so that Robb, Sansa and even Theon could all heckle him about it as well.

The damn paparazzi were everywhere in King’s Landing and he just never knew when they’d pop out from the corner of a building. He was hoping the fervor would finally start to die down, especially with the upcoming holidays.

“Are you ready to get going?” he asked her.

Pulling apart, they made their way into the car with Dany opening the backdoor for Ghost to hop through.

Traffic out of King’s Landing wasn’t too bad for this time year. Many people were already starting their holiday vacations and all the university students were on break for the next three weeks.

He and Dany were planning on driving North to spend time with his parents. He was looking forward to seeing them, as well as all his cousins, and having a true winter.

But first, he had suggested they stop and spend two nights at Dragonstone on the way there.

It would be a nice break from the constant pressure in King’s Landing and he hadn’t been there for a few years. It was a shame that the Targaryens had an ancient castle in the family, but it was so rarely used by any of them.

Dany said her parents barely visited as they were too busy and his own parents hardly ventured South. Luckily for the both of them, they had just as much right to be there as any other Targaryen. The castle didn’t belong to her parents any more than it belonged to either one of them.

He had already called ahead to let the curator know they would be spending two nights there and was assured that the family wing of the castle would be made ready for their stay. 

As they pulled out onto the open road, Dany reached over the center console and linked her hand with his.

“Thanks for suggesting this getaway before we head North,” she said. “I didn’t realized how stressed I was until we pulled out of King’s Landing and I felt the weight being lifted.”

"It's been a hectic six months," he agreed. "With the last three being total chaos."

"I much prefer the last month to the first two," she replied. “Don’t you remember how awful it was when everyone was calling us sexual deviants and perverse?”

He did remember, although he wished he could forget.

After returning to Winterfell back in July, they enjoyed the remainder of the summer together. No one there cared that they openly held hands when out in public, people didn’t blink twice when they saw a beautiful Targaryen woman kissing some random curly haired man over dinner.

Such was not the case when they got to King’s Landing. Within a few weeks of them being together around the city and two weeks after classes started, the story broke.

His grandfather may have been talking out of his ass about everything else, but he wasn’t wrong about the firestorm of media interest in their relationship.

It had been swift and brutal in its wake. One night they went to bed being just Jon and Dany and the next morning they woke up with their faces plastered across all the gossip magazines and social media.

Seems everyone wanted to know the details of their incestuous relationship, when it began and exactly how scandalous it was. They say sex sells and combined with the Targaryen name, it created a lot of buzz and helped peddle newspaper sales and generate website clicks.

His grandfather's political opponent took the opportunity to go on a local talk show and point them out as an example of the breakdown of the morals in society.

That had been a rough time and he had been so angry when it hit the air. Surprisingly, Dany handled it better than he thought she would and just said that it was expected in politics.

The fallout from that interview warranted a call to the deans office at the Academy and he had to go before a disciplinarian board, which ultimately ruled that he hadn't violated the school's policy. However, they made no secret they would keep a close eye on him going forward.

Aerys had no choice but to release a statement afterward trying to downplay the scandal. His statement detailed how much he loved them both, how in love they were with each other and how supportive he’d always be toward the choices they made in life.

Jon had wanted to shout out to the mass how full of shit his grandfather was, but restrained himself. The statement helped cool some of the criticism of them so he let it slide.

When reporters cornered him and Dany outside a restaurant one night wanting to know what they thought about the loving statement released, it took everything he had to reply with “no comment”.

As much as he hated the different type of attention they were receiving now, Dany was correct that it was better than the first two months.

He pulled her hand to his lips for a kiss to her fingers. "I think we deserve a little relaxation before we join everyone in Winterfell. The absolute privacy will provide a nice welcome respite as well."

"In more ways than one," she pointed out.

He was definitely in agreement with that. With both of them living with others, privacy had been in short supply and he looked forward to having her all to himself in that vast castle. They could be as loud as they wanted, run around naked if it suited them, and no one would know.

“Speaking of lack of privacy, how did your meeting with Varys go?" he asked. "Is he still trying to get us to do that photo op with your father?”

Varys was her father’s PR rep and his company, Little Birds Agency, was responsible for ensuring that Aerys Targaryen, as well as all his various business ventures, maintained a good public image.

Dany rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Yes, he did. And once again, I told him we have no interest in doing a front page spread with my parents for KL Times.”

“If he hadn’t proven himself so useful, I wouldn’t even give him the time of day,” she said.

“I know that, love,” he told her. “I have to admit he knows how to make his clients look good and his vast network has proven very impressive.”

“I don’t know about that,” Dany teased. “I’m not sure if I love the fact that my boyfriend is the object of lust for the entire female population of Westeros. It was already hard enough beating them back before you became so famous.”

She was one to talk. He always had to fend off other guys drooling all over her everywhere they went. It was relentless.

“It’s not all of Westoros," he told her, his face flushing. "Only the people in King’s Landing care to read the shit written about us.”

She giggled at him. “You’re wrong, Jon Snow,” she countered. “Or should I say Mr. Abs of Steel.”

“That damn Varys,” he grumbled. “If I had known he was sending one of his little birds to sneak pictures of us at the beach, I never would’ve take my shirt off.”

“That would only help with your top half,“ Dany said, her violet eyes sparkling with amusement.

“I’m going to punch him in the stones the next time I see him,” Jon vowed.

Dany reached over and pressed a soothing kiss to his cheek. “He's the best in the business for a reason. He saw an opportunity and took it,” she replied. “Those photos at the beach are what really started to turn the tide on us.”

After the first two months of open criticism and toward the middle of November, the public opinion started to slide toward their favor. It all began one weekend when they drove an hour outside the city to enjoy a day at the beach.

The next day, photos of them were splashed all over the place; Dany looking gorgeous in her little bikini and him in nothing but swim trunks as they frolicked in the water and got a little handsy on the sand, though nothing like they did at Theon’s party. 

Overnight, he and Dany went from being deviants to darlings of the media. She was used to being in the eye of King’s Landing society and they were familiar with her, but he was a new face. Social media bloggers, many of whom were women with a large female following, started dissecting those beach photos.

They especially focused their attention on the ones of him walking out of the water, his wet curls hanging in his face with his swim trunks slung low and plastered to his body, hiding very little. Somehow they coined the name “Abs of Steel”, with some even going so far as calling him the "Ass of Steel".

He and Dany started being referred to as Jonerys, which in his opinion was the dumbest name he’d ever heard. He was embarrassed any time he heard it uttered, which naturally also meant that was how his cousins now referred to the two of them.

They started receiving calls to pose for various local advertisements and he’d even received a proposal to be the face for an underwear line. They’d offered a substantial amount of money if he was willing to pose in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. He had declined, of course.

No one needed to see a giant billboard of his junk on display like that.

He also knew if he ever did something like that, he might as well never go home to Winterfell again. His cousins would have too much fun with that kind of ammunition.

In their last meeting at Little Birds, he asked why public opinion had changed so quickly and was told that people loved nothing more than an against all odds love story. There was already a fascination with Targaryen lore; add in the fact that they were young, beautiful, madly in love and Varys was able to spin the story in their favor.

Nothing had changed, he and Dany were the same people at the start of this as they were now, but suddenly in the last month no one cared that they were related. It all became about how beautiful she was and how hot they looked together out on their dates and around town.

Jon had to shake his head at the craziness of it all and Varys assured him that public opinion would eventually die down. Since he and Dany were no longer the shamed, tarnished Targaryens, his grandfather was suddenly trying to use them to further his own agenda.

He didn’t care what Aerys wanted and neither did Dany. He grumbled at the invasion of privacy, but truthfully, he’d take the nuisance of that over seeing her have to put on a brave face every day like she’d had to do those first two months.

“I’ll be glad when all this madness is finally behind us,” he told her. “I’d like to just be us again, without having to worry about how it will look in the media.”

She raised her brow at him. “You mean you’d like to be able to grab my ass in public without it hitting the news.”

He threw her his half smile. “You’re my girl, Dany. I should be able to grab your ass anywhere, anytime, without all of King’s Landing seeing it in print.”

Her fingers trailed up his inner thighs, making him squirm in his seat. “And I would like to be able to grab your ass as well,” she told him before snickering into her hands. “Speaking of your ass, I always knew that marvelous work of art would come in handy one day and looks like it did.”

As she laughed at him, he hurried to change the subject. He had no interest to talk about his ass for the two hour ride to Dragonstone.

“Guess what?” he asked. “I talked to my friend Pyp and he’s agreed to take over the remainder of my lease. Once we get back from winter break, he’ll move in with the guys and I can move out.”

“Why didn't you say anything sooner?” Dany asked in excitement. “No more having to go back and forth between our two places.”

“Aye,” he agreed with her. “Although I’m sure Grenn will miss seeing you walk around in your little shorts all the time. Pyp won't be as pleasing to look upon.”

He was pretty sure that's one reason why his friends hadn't cared one bit that Dany was over at their place a lot. They tried to keep to his room most times to not be obtrusive, but neither guys minded her being around. She was just radiant and everyone wanted to be in her presence.

“They weren’t that short,” she defended herself. “And you never seemed to mind me walking around in my _little_ shorts at your place.”

He shot her a devilish grin. “You’ll hear no complaints here. Although once I move in with you I’d prefer no shorts, period.”

“Are you proposing a no clothes rule?” she asked with interest. She leaned over to him and nipped his earlobe. “Because I could be talked into getting on board with that, though I imagine we’d get very little accomplished.”

He slid his hand to her knee and walked his finger up her thighs. “But we’d get the most important thing accomplished and that’s all that matters.”

She giggled at him as she swatted his hand away. “Well, we need to hold off on implementing that. We have to wait for Missy to accept Grey’s proposal over winter break first. Once that happens, then we can celebrate their engagement, her moving out and us having the place all to ourselves.”

“You didn’t give it away, did you?” he turned to ask. “I told Grey I wouldn’t say anything.” 

He was happy for his new friend and had no doubt Missy would say yes. 

“I kept the secret to myself,” she promised. “Though it was so hard not to give her a hint as we hugged goodbye this morning. I got all teary eyed and had to pretend it was allergies when she caught me.”

He breathed a sigh of relief that Dany hadn’t accidentally revealed anything. There were very little secrets between her and Missy and he feared she’d give it away just in her demeanor.

“I think she might suspect something was up though, because she got all teary eyed and clingy to me too,” Dany said with a laugh.

Jon joined in her chuckle, his hands tightening just the slightest on the steering wheel.

They drove the remainder of the way, talking excitedly about being reunited with everyone at Winterfell and what they wanted to do while there.

Once they got to the ferry terminal it wasn’t very long until they got to board. They chose to stay in the car with Ghost rather than get out and stretch their legs since dogs weren’t allowed out on the deck.

As they docked on the island, he was glad to finally make it. There were no paparazzi on the island and Dragonstone Castle took security very seriously. He knew he and Dany would have complete privacy.

The wind was whistling through the open windows, whipping his curls and making them even wilder than they already were. Tendrils of her silver hair reached toward him and tickled the side of his face.

He could smell the sea already, the scent of salt and seaweed mixing together as they pulled out of the ferry terminal.

Ghost stuck his face in between the front seats, his excitement apparent in the wiggling of his whole body. His dog could smell the ocean breeze as well and Jon was sure he was looking forward to being able to run free. King’s Landing wasn’t exactly abundant in wide open spaces.

“Is my Ghosty so excited?” Dany turned her face to the dog and Ghost washed her face with slobbery kisses as she laughed and pushed him away.

From the distance, they could already see the majestic castle. It stood tall and imposing on the top of the cliffs and he could easily imagine great magnificent dragons swooping through the air.

To be alive during that time to witness such breathtaking creatures was something he couldn’t really wrap his mind around. Knowing that he and Dany descended from such wondrous people who actually commanded them made his heart swell with pride.

When they pulled up to the castle grounds, they decided to park and let Ghost run around first to expend some of his energy. His poor dog would make them feel too guilty with his pitiful whines if they went inside to drop off their bags first.

He also knew there was a high chance that if they went inside, they'd get totally side tracked and spend the rest of the evening getting lost in each other. Ghost wouldn't be too happy about that.

They walked along on the beach trailing behind as he chased squawking sea birds, shoes kicked off and their jeans rolled up, enjoying the peace and solitude. Though the weather was mild, neither one wanted to go in the water and were content so just walk along the cool sand, wetting their feet and listening to the waves pounding the shore.

He watched as Ghost ran up to Dany with a piece of driftwood in his mouth, urging her to throw it for him. She did and he happily chased after it with her yelling out encouragement. Seeing her so carefree made him feel lighter as well.

These last few months had been hard for both of them, but it tore his heart out to see her in pain. She always held her head up high, but he knew there were days that the whispers became too much, the stares too long.

On those days, all he could do was hold her in his arms and tell her the many different ways he loved her. 

Dany wanted some pictures with Ghost so he played photographer for her, then she forced him to pose for her while she snapped numerous photos. They held hands and each other, sneaking kisses and laughing all the while.

After about an hour of play, his dog was finally starting to wind down. The shorter winter days would have the sun setting soon and he suggested to Dany they head back up to the cliffs so they could catch the sunset.

It was the golden hour and he loved how impressively the dying sun’s rays always painted her in its last moments of the day. She made a much more lovely canvas than the skies above them, their stunning colors no match for the glorious beauty that was her. The first time he noticed it was at Theon’s party six months ago and he remembered the clarity he had then and how she took his breath away.

As they started the trek back up, he called Ghost over to him, fiddling with his collar and slowed down to brush his coat with his hand to remove as much sand from it as he could while Dany continued to walk ahead.

Seeing that they had fallen behind, she turned around to face them. “Are my two wolf boys coming or what?” she called out.

Giving her his most challenging grin, he shouted back, “You think you can beat us wolves to the top, dragon girl?”

Her laugh trickled back down to them. “Dracarys,” she yelled back to him.

“C’mon boy,” Jon urged Ghost. “Let’s get her!”

With a loud battle cry of "Winter is coming!", he took off, Ghost streaking passed him as they started their ascent. Dany let out a peal of laughter and turned around, running to beat them to the top.

Ghost overtook her of course, beating both of them to the top and disappearing over the ridge. A few moments later, Dany made it and turned around to look down at him, a huge triumphant smile on her face.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson by now?” she panted out when he finally reached her. “You need to stop challenging me unless you enjoy losing.”

He was trying to catch his breath when he got to the top, but he still laughed along with her. “I suppose you’re right, Dany. I have no choice but to bow down to my queen, as per usual.”

She stood straight and tall on those cliffs, facing the setting sun, the wind blowing through her wild silver strands as she bid him to pay the price for his loss.

Clearing his throat loudly, he dropped down on one knee before her as she giggled at his dramatic antics.

He looked up at that brilliant smile and took a deep breath of his own, bowled over by how gorgeous she looked just then.

“I bend the knee to Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of her name, the Unchallenged, Queen of my Heart, Healer of my broken soul, Mother to Ghost and my future children."

"I am but her humble boyfriend, undeserving of her love and I promise to worship at the feet of her greatness if she will give me forever.”

Dany gasped at his words and he watched as the smile wiped off her face, replaced by shock. The grin on his face spread so wide that he didn’t think he would be able to ever rein his smile back again.

Reaching inside his pocket, he brought out a dark red ring box and held it before her, still closed in the palm of his shaking hands.

He reached for one of her hands, feeling her soft palm pressed to his and it steadied his trembling fingers a smidge, but did nothing to stop his heart from beating a pulsing drum in his chest.

Jon swallowed his nerves down and took a deep breath. “Dany, love of my life, since the day you came back into town, you have righted everything that was upside down. I know it’s been a roller coaster these last six months, but it’s been the best six of my life.”

Her bottom lip trembled and she sniffled, but gave him a watery laugh.

“You were my best friend when we were kids, then you became my girlfriend and now." He took a deep breath, steeling the trembling in his body. "Now, I wish for you to be my wife forever.”

He took her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, where he could feel her pulse jumping beneath his lips. He looked deep into her eyes, shining with so much love and happiness.

“Will you marry me, Stormborn? Will you become Mrs. Jon Snow?”

Dany was bubbling with giggles, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to wipe them away.

“My sweet Jon Snow,” she told him with a happy sigh. “You and I were always meant to be.”

Her free hand reached out to cup his jaw, her fingers caressing his cheek gently.

At his raised eyebrows in question, she told him, “Before I answer your question, can I share a little story with you?”

He smiled and nodded his head in the affirmative, silently bidding her on.

“The summer I was turning twelve I played a game with Marg and Sansa at a sleepover. The game was to predict our future and we had to choose three locations we wanted to live, the number of children we wanted to have and the name of three boys we wanted to marry.”

Jon let out a loud chuckle, dying to know what she would tell him.

“Once we wrote them down, we randomly chose one answer from each category and burned the rest,” Dany raised one eyebrow at him. “The Lord of Light only respects fire and these were his promises, after all.”

“Of course,” he answered, thoroughly amused.

“Believe it or not, the answers to where I wanted to live and number of children came easily to me, but I just couldn’t think of any names for boys I wanted to marry one day," she said to him, her lips quirking up. "I sat and worried myself silly, wanting to make sure because I think I knew even then, this wasn’t something to take lightly.”

He found her story captivating as he hung on her every word. “Definitely not,” he concurred.

Dany nodded, happy that he agreed with her and took it as serious as she did.

“Marg took pity on me and came over to assist. She asked me which boys I did know well and I told her Robb and Theon, so she had me write down their names for potential husbands.”

Jon clutched his heart in feigned agony. “Damn, Stormborn,” he said. “My best friends? You really know how to cut a man deep.”

Dany shrugged, an embarrassed smile tugging her lips. “I didn’t know who else to write,” she said in defense. “At the time, they were the only boys I knew. I figured they were nice and we had fun playing together.”

“Don’t ever tell them this story,” he warned her. “They’d be kicking themselves at the lost opportunity.” Then he considered for a moment. “Or they’re just as likely to conspire together and kick my ass for taking you away from them.”

She laughed at his revelation, most likely because she knew he was right. “I still needed a third name so Marg made me close my eyes to see what my heart would tell me. Her words, not mine," she clarified.

"I'm on pins and needles here," he told her truthfully.

"I had to picture my wedding day and in my mind, I saw it perfectly. It would be right here on these cliffs on Dragonstone, and as I walked down the aisle in my beautiful white princess ball gown, she told me my husband was waiting for me at the alter with his back to me."

He was able to picture it perfectly as well and he couldn't wait to make it a reality for her.

Dany continued on. "As I walked to the front to join him, she said ‘when he finally turns, who is it?"

He held his breath, barely able to breath at her perfect rendition of this special memory. “And who’s face did you see?” he asked quietly.

Her eyes filled with tears and she knelt down in the grass so they were face to face. “Yours,” she told him softly.

Dany's small hands reached for his face and drew him close, a hairbreadths away from his lips. 

“And so you see, my sweet Jon, my heart always knew you were mine before my mind ever accepted it."

His eyes stung with tears as well and he blinked them away quickly. Her heart always knew, just like his did.

He snuck a quick kiss to her nose affectionately. “That’s a wonderful story, Dany, but how does it end?” he asked curiously. “When you drew the names, who did R’hllor promise you?”

She drew back from his face and her eyes danced mischievously. 

“Ah, you’re correct,” she said. “The story doesn’t end there. The first paper I drew said Dragonstone, which is where I would live with my husband.”

“Very impractical,” he commented. “You’d have one hell of a commute.”

Schooling her face, she tried not to laugh at his accurate comment. “The next paper I opened said two children, which made me sad because I really wanted six.”

“Six?” he croaked out incredulously and she gave him a wicked smile and a waggle of her brows.

“Well, I suppose I can suck it up and put in the work,” he said with a sigh. “Someone has to do it, might was well be me.”

She smacked him lightly on his shoulder. “You know that it’s not too late to call Robb or Theon,” she told him, eyes wide in innocence.

Jon scowled just at the thought of that. She was his and he planned on being the one to give her whatever her heart desired. 

Turning his focus back to her he replied, “So, I suppose this leaves us with the last piece of paper you still have."

“That’s right,” Dany answered, tapping a finger to her chin. “I had one last paper to open and I knew this one was the most important one. This was my prince that was promised, after all.”

“Hmm,” he contemplated her words. “Your prince that was promised...I wonder if the paper held the name of Robb? Or maybe Theon?”

She hid a smile, pressing her lips together in amusement.

He shot her a sly grin. “Neither of those options sounds right," he said. "If I were a betting man, I'd say R'hllor had a better option for you.”

At Dany's confirming nod, he held the ring box up and her eyes lit up, excited to see what he picked out for her.

“Perhaps this is what you found," he said softly.

His nimble fingers gently lifted the lid of the box up.

Inside, nestled between the smooth velvet wasn't a ring at all.

Tucked along the crease where the ring would normally be was a small piece of torn paper that simply read Jon.

“Jon!” Dany exclaimed in surprise. “How did you? When? How?” she stammered, then finally, “Who told you?”

Before he could answer, she wrapped her arms around him, her body shaking with merriment at the turn of events. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he held her and explained.

“When my nosy cousin Sansa found out she was the last to know about us, she was quite cross,” he divulged. “To make it up to her, I told her the next time I had a secret, she’d be the first to know. It just so happens when I told her I was going to propose to you, she had a little secret story to tell me as well.”

Dany let out snort of laughter and shook her head against his chest. He couldn't stop the small chuckle from emitting at how thoroughly he surprised her.

“So you see, my sweet Dany, I feel you have no choice, but to marry me. It was destined by the gods that you’d be mine and I’d be yours.”

He pulled back from her and cleared his throat. “So I ask you again, Daenerys Targaryen. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and together we can make the rest of R’hllor’s promises come true?”

She gave him a dazzling smile, violet eyes sparkling and the setting sun coloring her in its splendid rays. He captured the memory and held it close, never wanting to forget just how radiant she looked.

“Yes,” she answered. “Yes, I want to be yours forever.”

She pushed back into his arms and their lips claimed each other. Jon could feel the happiness bouncing off of him, unable to contain the joy swelling within. He couldn’t believe that he would be so fortunate that the one thing he’d wanted since he was a boy would actually be his for the rest of his life.

He sat down on the grass, taking her with him and pulling her across his lap to straddle him. He needed her to be as close as possible and even then, it still wasn’t close enough.

His tongue slid into her mouth, reaching for hers and they tangled together, tasting one another in the slowest of strokes. His hands slid over her back, sliding under the edge of her sweater to feel the heat of her skin and Dany arched into him, pushing into his chest.

He couldn’t wait to go back inside the castle, where there was a bottle of champagne chilling in their room to await their celebration.

They would spend the next two days on this island that belonged to their family for thousands of years. They would spend their time loving each other and enjoying the peace and privacy it offered. Then, they would head North and join their families for more celebrations when they announced their engagement.

But first, he had to complete his proposal to his betrothed so he broke off their kiss.

“Before we head inside, there is one last thing I wanted to give you,” he told her.

“What more can you possibly give me?” she asked. “Your proposal was already perfect.”

He shook his head at her. “Not quite yet,” he said. “You are my Targaryen queen and as such, you deserve to have something that is as beautiful as you.”

Looking over her shoulder, he called out to Ghost who was lying on his stomach a few feet away, watching them this whole time.

At his command to come, the dog came trotting over and shoved his face in between theirs when he reached them.

“Hey, Ghosty,” she greeted as she ran a hand over his back. Jon reached for the buckle of the dogs collar, half hidden underneath all his white fur. He untied the twine he had fixed to it earlier and pulled his hand back.

“This, Dany, is for you,” he said as he held up the engagement ring. The 1 carat cushion cut ruby sat in the center, surrounded by a halo of diamonds set in a platinum art deco style.

“Oh, Jon,” Dany breathed out. “It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

He took her hand and slipped it onto the third finger of her left hand, a perfect fit. “The ruby is symbolic of my great love for you and it represents who we are as Targaryens. You and I are family, Dany. We were born that way and we’ll stay that way forever.”

He kissed her again. “Just me and you, forever.”

"I love it," she exclaimed before peppering his face in kisses. "And I love you, Jon."

They sat on that cliff as he held her in his lap and watched the sun until it finally slipped below the horizon.

Together, they rose and walked back to Dragonstone Castle, Ghost by their side and their arms wrapped around each other.

"I just realized something," Dany said to him as she paused mid-step.

"What's that?" he asked as he saw the stricken look on her face.

"Now that we're engaged, do you realize the public is going to be more excited than ever? Our wedding will be all the rage and don't be surprised if they start watching for a baby bump soon."

Jon let out a groan. "So much for hoping things die down," he remarked. Then he looked at her and decided she was worth everything.

He shrugged one shoulder in acceptance. "What can we do, Dany? It seems people can never get enough of Jonerys."

Their laughter rang out and carried over the cliffs into the sea as they walked the rest of the way to their castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to their HEA. I'm gonna miss these two so much! Sorry I didn't bring back anyone besides Ghosty. I wanted to keep it focused on them, but just know they did go on to have a little silver haired girl named Lya and a little dark curly haired boy named Rhae.
> 
> Let me know any final thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Until next time, much love to you all.
> 
> xoxo 😘


End file.
